Signe du Serpentaire
by Elfelmira Lumen
Summary: Fin de la deuxième année, Ginny a été enlevée dans la Chambre des Secrets. Lockhart, pour avoir toute la gloire, enferme Harry et Ron dans la Chambre. Se retrouvant au centre d'un complot, ils vont devoir apprendre à survivre, seuls ou presque. Ils vont apprendre à voir au delà des apparences et de la Magie elle-même. L'année du Serpentaire arrive...slash HP/BZ et bashing
1. Prologue

**Titre: **Signe du Serpentaire

**Auteure:** Elfelmira

**Genre: **Mystère, Amitié, Famille

**Résumé:** Fin de la deuxième année, Ginny a été enlevée dans la Chambre des Secrets. Lockhart, Ron et Harry partent à sa recherche. Or le professeur, afin de s'accaparer toute la gloire, brise les baguettes des deux amis et les emprisonne dans la Chambre. Se retrouvant au centre d'un complot, ils vont devoir apprendre à survivre, seuls ou presque. Ils vont apprendre à voir au delà des apparences et de la Magie elle-même... L'année du Serpentaire arrive...

**Bashing:** Dumby, Hermione, les Weasley (on les aime ceux-là) sauf les jumeaux, pour eux je pourrais jamais y arriver... Alors je sais, je fais pas mal de bashing sur ces personnes tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas très fan d'eux. Il y a une exception pour Hermione, j'adore ce personnage mais je trouve que le nombre de bashing concernant Hermione sont peu nombreux et que Ron s'en prend toujours plein la gueule. Alors j'inverse, Ron sera un gentil et si ça ne vous plaît pas…bah…pas grave !

**Attention:** Les événements de la première et deuxième année (sauf la fin) correspondent aux livres ou films. Les passés d'Harry et Ron seront modifiés à ma façon, donc pas de cris. Il est possible qu'il y ait de l'humour sarcastique comme je l'aime. Et enfin, pour les couples, je ne sais pas encore. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que c'est un slash. On verra. Risque de spoil mais bon, comme tout le monde connaît Harry Potter, on s'en fou un peu…

**Couple :** BZ/HP, je ne sais pas encore pour Ron, j'hésite pour un RW/DM ou un RW/DG, ça reste à voir.

Alors, petite information supplémentaire, je remercie ma Beta, Cuicuit, pour m'avoir corrigée et relue. Pour l'instant pub, je vous invite à aller lire ce qu'elle a écrit sur wattpad, c'est magnifique !

Ni _Harry Potter_ (le livre et le film) ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent, ils sont à JKR. Voilà voilà.

« Parole »

_« Fourchelangue »_

**« langage des animaux »**

**OoO**

**Prologue**

**OoO**

Les jeunes sorciers, tout comme les jeunes Muggles, ont toujours été bercés par des histoires, dès leur plus tendre enfance. C'était bien naturel, témoignant de l'amour de leurs parents. La différence résidait dans le fait que, si pour les uns les contes représentaient plus ou moins la vérité, pour les autres, ils étaient uniquement de l'ordre du fantastique. Mais dans les deux cas, le but demeurait le même: faire rêver les enfants.

Ainsi il n'était pas surprenant que chaque enfant, sorcier comme Muggle, connaisse plus ou moins les mêmes histoires, avec des variantes. Si, par exemple, pour les enfants Muggles, Baba Yaga n'était qu'une vieille légende russe pour effrayer les petits, chez les sorciers, elle était vraie. Ces mythes sorciers et Muggles étaient donc étroitement liés.

Mais certaines histoires n'ont jamais passé les frontières invisibles de ces deux mondes. C'est le cas, par exemple, des contes des frères Grimm et de Perrault pour les Muggles, et des contes de Beedle pour les sorciers.

Celle qui nous intéresse est une vieille histoire sorcière méconnue des Muggles et très peu appréciée chez les sorciers. C'était après tout une légende de serpent. Et c'est bien connu: les serpents sont le mal incarné, une invocation du Malin lui-même! Alors seuls quelques Sang-purs la racontaient à leur progéniture. Malheureusement, au fil des siècles, on a perdu l'histoire complète et seules les grandes lignes sont restées. Voici donc cette légende telle qu'on la connaît aujourd'hui.

C'était une chaude journée d'été, dans une contrée qu'on ne peut cartographier, près d'un village tranquille. Un enfant de huit ans environ décida de se promener dans le champ avoisinant son jardin. Il ne fit que quelques pas avant de tomber sur le plus beau jeune homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Celui-ci semblait attendre quelqu'un et lui fit un sourire enjôleur un peu gâché par des crocs luisants. L'enfant put le détailler: grand, cheveux verts sombres longs, deux yeux verts fendus comme ceux des serpents, des écailles sur ses bras et jambes, une peau pâle, des griffes ornaient ses mains et il ne portait qu'une simple tunique verte. Le garçon aurait pu avoir peur de cette créature. Mais non. Il se laissa séduire. En effet cet être racontait les histoires comme personne. Le soir venu, l'enfant promit de revenir.

Ainsi les jours suivants, une routine se mit en place: l'enfant venait à la même heure, tous les jours. Un jour, cela devait faire deux mois qu'il avait son petit secret, il amena son précieux ami, le seul autre enfant de son âge du village, ainsi que la seule personne pouvant faire de la magie. À cette époque encore, faire de la magie était une bénédiction de Dieu. Les deux s'aimaient comme des frères, et selon eux, ils l'étaient.

Un après-midi, ils restèrent plus longtemps, passionnés par un récit de l'homme-serpent. Ils ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite l'étrange nuage noir venant du village, ni les cris. Mais ils le surent quand ils rentrèrent. C'était en flamme, les corps éparpillés sur le sol ensanglanté. Tout était silence et mort. Les deux enfants ne voulurent qu'une chose quand ils découvrirent les corps de leurs familles: la vengeance.

Alors ils retournèrent voir l'homme, lui expliquèrent tout. Mais ils n'étaient pas assez forts pour traquer les coupables de ce massacre, un groupe de mercenaires, même avec la magie. Alors l'homme donna son aide: il était puissant.

Selon lui, une vieille magie, celle de Médée, pourrait apporter de nouveaux dons et puissance. Mais il y avait une contrepartie, un prix à payer. Les enfants étaient déterminés, alors ils firent le rituel appelé le Signe.

Ils gagnèrent alors de nouveaux dons. Le premier, celui qui avait rencontré l'homme, obtint le don de l'eau et de la glace, du fourchelangue mais aussi de la vision des auras (magie). Mais il perdit l'usage de ses yeux.

Le second reçu le feu et la lave, le fourchelangue, bien moins développé, ainsi que le pouvoir de parler avec tous les animaux et créatures (incluant les végétaux) de ce monde. Son prix fut l'absence. Il ne pouvait sentir le goût, le rendant faible face aux poisons et aux potions.

Mais des dons qu'ils acquirent ce jour là, le plus précieux fut la magie qui les souda par un lien plus fort que le sang: la magie des frères.

Toutefois, avant d'accomplir la moindre vengeance, ils devaient s'entraîner. Sous les conseils de l'homme-serpent, ils voyagèrent à travers le monde. Ils acquirent connaissances et sagesse.

À leur retour, une terrible bataille s'ensuivit contre le groupe de mercenaires qui terrorisaient la population. Quand le chef fut mis à mort, on fêta les héros. Ils devinrent connus, et accomplirent nombre de miracles. Ils construisirent un des bâtiments des plus importants pour le futur, bien qu'ils ne le sachent pas encore.

Ils purent fonder une famille, chacun la sienne. L'aveugle eut trois enfants, ils eurent tous le don de parler aux serpents. Son ami n'eut qu'un héritier, l'accouchement difficile de sa femme l'ayant rendue stérile.

Cependant, leur bonheur ne dura pas. Quand le plus jeune des fils de l'aveugle atteint ses dix ans, l'homme-serpent revint. Devenu orgueilleux pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était à l'origine du rituel pour donner la magie ayant rendu célèbres les deux frères, il s'était perdu dans sa fierté. Il ordonna que ceux-ci se devaient de le remercier et lui donner un prix. Un prix qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Il leur demanda de donner leurs âmes.

C'était un pacte avec le diable. Ils le surent tout de suite. Ils refusèrent. Alors l'homme se transforma en serpent et mordit le plus jeune enfant. Puis il disparut sans laisser la moindre trace.

Durant les années qui passèrent rien de notable ne se passa, hormis le fait que le plus jeune fils était de plus en plus réservé et solitaire.

Tout s'écroula quand il eut vingt ans. Il devint fou et tua ses amis, sa tante et sa mère; ses grands frères étant heureusement partis avec son cousin, il ne put rien contre eux. Mais son père tenta de l'arrêter. Malheureusement l'âge se faisait sentir. Son fils réussit à l'emprisonner dans la plus sombre des pièces au plus profond de son château. Son frère, fou de rage, essaya de libérer l'aveugle, puis de vaincre son neveu. Mais lui aussi était vieux, il ne réussit qu'à être lui-même maudit. Ils avaient perdu.

Alors débuta un règne de terreur. Le premier mage noir était né. Les massacres, les vols, les viols, les tortures se multiplièrent et la crainte des sorciers naquit. Les Muggles commencèrent à avoir de plus en plus peur de la magie. Que les sorciers soient dit "blancs" ou dit "noirs", ils ne faisaient plus de distinction. Alors ce qui devait arriver arriva, et l'âge de la chasse aux sorciers et des bûchers advint. Le phénomène toucha principalement les enfants, ne sachant pas encore maîtriser leurs pouvoirs: nombre d'entre eux perdirent la vie dans d'atroces souffrances. Ainsi les enfants sorciers devinrent des joyaux aux yeux de leurs aînés. Mais malgré toutes les protections mises en place, la démographie sorcière ne cessait de décroître, tandis que le Mage Noir continuait à répandre mort et haine à travers le monde.

Observant de loin ce qui se passait, l'homme-serpent fut pris d'horreur, de culpabilité, de dégoût et de répulsion. Par sa faute, à cause de son arrogance, le massacre avait été déclenché. A cause de lui, les deux enfants qu'il aimait avaient été maudits. Mais, maintenant, il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Alors il mit sa fierté de côté, et alla voir sa mère, Médée, la Créatrice de la Magie, afin d'obtenir son aide.

Avant toute chose, elle punit son fils, qui ne rechigna pas: il l'avait mérité. Elle sépara son âme de son corps. Elle plaça l'âme dans un bâtiment qui aidera les jeunes sorciers et cacha son corps dans une arche où seul un Élu pourrait aller le chercher. Elle lui dit ces mots:

_"Mon fils, je t'aime, mais ton erreur a déchiré le monde. Et je ne puis en faire autrement. Voici ton châtiment: durant les décennies à venir, tu devras aider les enfants à maîtriser leur pouvoir depuis ce bâtiment. Mais sache que personne ne t'entendra. Tu t'exprimeras seulement par courants d'air et par vagues magiques. Ton corps, je l'entreposerai là, toi seul sais ce qu'est cette arche et les sorciers la protégeront croyant à un mystère dangereux de plus à résoudre. Tu sauras quand tu seras pardonné. Ce jour marquera ta rencontre avec les Élus. Ils libéreront ton corps et ton âme. En contrepartie tu les aideras. Toi, Serpentaire!"_

Elle décida aussi, pour apporter de l'aide à son fils, de donner l'immortalité aux deux frères magiques. Car pour elle, ils étaient une bénédiction, la décision la plus pure que n'ait jamais prise son fils. Ils avaient la même tâche que Serpentaire, et de même, ne pourraient parler qu'avec les Élus.

Mais son aide envers le reste du monde fut limitée. Il était bien trop tard. Elle ne put que faire trois choses pour sauver le monde magique et réparer l'erreur de son fils. Dans un premier temps, elle envoya les frères aînés et le cousin du Mage Noir le vaincre. Un combat intense débuta et fut remporté par les trois. Sa deuxième action fut de séparer le monde magique du monde non magique. Enfin, son dernier geste fut dédié au futur, qui s'annonçait sombre. Elle récita une prophétie. Une prophétie, selon laquelle les Élus changeraient le monde:

_Quand les frères seront trahis,_

_Quand leurs espoirs seront partis_

_Enlevés par le temps passan__t_

_Dans ce sombre destin changeant._

_Les anciens frères libres comme l'air_

_Donnerons aux nouveaux la Vérité_

_Sur la Grande Magie de Médée_

_Et le Signe dansant du Serpentaire._


	2. 1) Chambre des Secrets

**Titre: **Signe du Serpentaire

**Auteure:** Elfelmira

**Genre: **Mystère, Amitié, Famille

**Résumé:** Fin de la deuxième année, Ginny a été enlevée dans la Chambre des Secrets. Lockhart, Ron et Harry partent à sa recherche. Or le professeur, afin de s'accaparer toute la gloire, brise les baguettes des deux amis et les emprisonne dans la Chambre. Se retrouvant au centre d'un complot, ils vont devoir apprendre à survivre, seuls ou presque. Ils vont apprendre à voir au delà des apparences et de la Magie elle-même... L'année du Serpentaire arrive...

**Bashing:** Dumby, Hermione, les Weasley (on les aime ceux-là) sauf les jumeaux, pour eux je pourrais jamais y arriver... Alors je sais, je fais pas mal de bashing sur ces personnes tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas très fan d'eux. Il y a une exception pour Hermione, j'adore ce personnage mais je trouve que le nombre de bashing concernant Hermione sont peu nombreux et que Ron s'en prend toujours plein la gueule. Alors j'inverse, Ron sera un gentil et si ça ne vous plaît pas…bah…pas grave !

**Attention:** Les événements de la première et deuxième année (sauf la fin) correspondent aux livres ou films. Les passés d'Harry et Ron seront modifiés à ma façon, donc pas de cris. Il est possible qu'il y ait de l'humour sarcastique comme je l'aime. Et enfin, pour les couples, je ne sais pas encore. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que c'est un slash. On verra. Risque de spoil mais bon, comme tout le monde connaît Harry Potter, on s'en fou un peu…

**Couple :** BZ/HP, je ne sais pas encore pour Ron, j'hésite pour un RW/DM ou un RW/DG, ça reste à voir.

Alors, petite information supplémentaire, je remercie ma Beta, Cuicuit, pour m'avoir corrigée et relue. Pour l'instant pub, je vous invite à aller lire ce qu'elle a écrit sur wattpad, c'est magnifique !

Ni _Harry Potter_ (le livre et le film) ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent, ils sont à JKR. Voilà voilà.

« Parole »

_« Fourchelangue »_

**« langage des animaux »**

**OoO**

**Partie 1:**

**Chapitre 1:**

**Chambre des Secrets**

**OoO**

Ils y étaient arrivés. Là, dans ce sombre couloir rempli d'ossements de petits animaux comme les rongeurs. Un endroit pour le moins effrayant. Avec un vague éclairage provenant de l'entrée, ainsi que de leurs baguettes. Le couloir, ressemblant plus à une grotte, était grossièrement taillé directement dans les murs noirs du château. Certaines pierres formaient de fines cavités plus ou moins profondes mais rendaient le lieu plus inquiétant encore. Le plafond n'était retenu que par des piliers naturels, desquels on entendait retentir le clapotis sinistre de gouttes d'eau. De là où ils se trouvaient, ils pouvaient apercevoir, ou plutôt ne pas apercevoir, le long couloir s'enfonçant dans une obscurité peu rassurante.

Ils y étaient arrivés. Après des heures de recherches et de dur labeur. Harry et Ron étaient prêts pour sortir Ginnevra de ce traquenard angoissant. Et des griffes de cet Héritier de Slytherin. Ils se concentraient sur cette pensée afin de ne pas se noyer dans la peur. Ils appartenaient à Gryffindor, alors ils s'armaient du peu de courage qui les habitait. Les garçons avaient, pour une fois, calculé un minimum leur coup: ouvrir la Chambre, se glisser le long des parois, récupérer Ginny doucement et s'enfuir. Certes, c'était un plan peu élaboré, ils en avaient conscience, mais c'était la seule chose qu'ils avaient trouvée en moins de deux heures.

Mais ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, c'était de croiser le professeur Lockhart. Ce professeur, qui devait à la base partir à la recherche de Ginny, s'échappait tel un rat pour éviter de s'y rendre. Mais celui-ci avait sous estimé les deux garçons, qui l'avaient, faute de mieux, embarqué dans leur folle aventure.

Ron savait que ce n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'ils aient eue, mais en regardant ce lieu, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la présence d'un adulte, aussi stupide soit-il, était légèrement rassurante.

Enfin, le petit groupe, qui s'était arrêté pour observer l'endroit où ils avaient atterri, se mit en marche, Harry ouvrant la voie, Ron la fermant tout en menaçant Lockhart de sa baguette, le tout dans un silence qui était presque rassurant.

La marche se fit prudente dans cet espace sombre, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une grotte. Ron, en levant les yeux, eut du mal à croire qu'il se trouvait en-dessous de Hogwarts. C'était complètement invraisemblable! Et pourtant...

Ron fut tiré de ses pensées quand il faillit trébucher sur une pierre traîtresse déposée sur le sol humide. Le grognement que fit Ron, tout en tentant de se rattraper à Lockhart, fit ricaner Harry, à l'avant. Le bruit se répercuta sinistrement dans les tunnels, ce qui suffit à interrompre sa moquerie. À vrai dire, le rouquin était bien trop angoissé pour se plaindre. Il ravala sa salive et fusilla successivement Harry et la pierre du regard.

Le petit groupe reprit doucement son avancée, tout en restant sur ses gardes. Même Lockhart! Ce qui était un exploit en somme, pensa Ron. Bien sûr, l'air lourd de la grotte devait jouer aussi car le garçon, pourtant naturellement bruyant, refusait de plaisanter, bien trop concentré à ne surtout pas paniquer.

Il était terrifié. Pour lui, pour Harry, pour Hermione et pour sa sœur. Sa petite sœur...elle, innocente, enlevée par cet héritier...Qu'avait-elle donc fait pour se retrouver dans cette situation plus que mortelle? Ron ne voulait pas réellement savoir. Il avait seulement en tête de prendre sa sœur, agripper son meilleur ami et presque frère, optionnellement foutre un coup de pied bien mérité à Lockhart, et prendre des vacances. De très longues vacances.

Évidemment, il s'inquiétait pour Hermione, sa meilleure amie, mais la mandragore était presque arrivée à maturité. Alors bientôt, elle serait déstatufiée, et aurait l'occasion de venir sur leur dos pour qu'ils fassent leurs devoirs. Alors il se sentait plus léger, comme s'il avait un poids un moins sur ses épaules.

Mais il espérait que sa sœur soit encore en vie. De tout son cœur. Il espérait aussi que tout se passe bien, qu'il n'y ait pas d'imprévu...bien sûr, en cas de problèmes, il était prêt à tout pour protéger Ginny et Harry.

Enfin, les deux élèves et le professeur arrivèrent dans une plus grande cavité. Pas tellement que ça, mais en comparaison avec les tunnels qu'ils venaient de quitter, c'était plus...ouvert. C'était le bon mot.

Harry se figea, faisant stopper précipitamment Lockhart derrière lui, qui faillit se prendre un rochet. Ron allait les questionner sur la raison de cet arrêt, mais son regard se dirigea vers le centre de la 'pièce'. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Là, une immense peau blanche ou beige s'enroulait le long des parois. Une mue géante pour un serpent géant. Ron frissonna, le Basilic était bien vivant. Il avait pourtant espéré qu'il soit mort: malheureusement, ça ne semblait pas être le cas.

Bien plus silencieusement qu'auparavant, Harry recommença à avancer. Ron vit ou plutôt sentit clairement son professeur trembler de peur à cette vision. Il soupira en se disant que deux gamins de douze ans étaient plus courageux que cet incompétent d'une trentaine d'années. Il était certes vrai que lui-même n'était pas rassuré, mais sa sœur comptait plus que sa peur.

Alors ils traversèrent doucement la salle tout en gardant à l'œil la mue. Ron n'avait pas vraiment envie que la mue prenne soudainement vie. Il fut rassuré quand il constata que la peau était transparente et vide. Une chose de moins à se soucier, hormis le fait que le Basilic devait faire minimum vingt mètres de long et deux de haut et de diamètre. Franchement il avait tellement envie de le rencontrer et de l'inviter à prendre du thé!

Ils quittèrent finalement l'endroit et firent quelques mètres, avant que tout ne dégénère soudainement. Et dangereusement. Changeant leur destin pour toujours...

Lockhart sembla tourner de l'œil et tomba de tout son long contre Ron. Le garçon s'écroula et jura contre ces professeurs fragiles et inutiles. Il essaya de le redresser avec toute la force qu'il pouvait y mettre. Il vit Harry agripper le bras de l'homme et tirer dessus. Mais à cause de sa petite taille et de ses muscles peu développés, son aide ne changea pas grand chose.

Du fait que Ron était occupé, avachi et dans la pénombre, il ne remarqua pas les yeux à demi ouverts du professeur, pas plus que le mouvement rapide qu'il fit pour enlever sa baguette de ses doigts. Le rouquin ne se rendit compte de la supercherie que quand Lockhart se redressa d'un coup, repoussant violemment Harry, qui tomba sur ses fesses, et menaça les deux enfants de sa baguette. Ron bondit rapidement en prenant appui sur ses mains, furieux de s'être fait prendre d'une manière aussi stupide.

Il lança un regard noir au professeur avec une haine qui lui était jusqu'à lors inconnue. Il se retint de lui cracher sur le visage, ce visage au combien parfait (dixit le cher professeur). Lockhart ricana et eut un bref sourire un peu dérangé. Bon d'accord, carrément dérangé! Ron, bien qu'il sache que ce type était stupide, idiot, imbécile, débile, simplet (et autres insultes bien senties) ne put retenir un frisson face à cette expression. C'était comme si Lockhart était devenu un chasseur devant sa proie.

"Oh chers enfants..." Fit doucereusement l'homme. "Quel dommage que vous soyez aussi...naïfs. Vous avez voulu me doubler, vous en récoltez le prix!" Il éclata d'un rire fou à la limite du démoniaque et reprit. "Après tout, ne suis-je pas un ancien Ravenclaw? Vous l'auriez su si vous aviez lu mes livres! Mais non! Vous étiez tellement égocentriques que vous aviez préféré ne rien faire...pas comme Miss Granger! Elle, elle a du potentiel!"

Il pointa successivement Ron et Harry de sa baguette, prouvant ainsi au jeune rouquin que cet homme cachait plus de choses qu'il n'en laissait paraître. Ses mouvements étaient fluides et rapides, tout au contraire de ses gestes lamentablement maladroits lors de son duel l'ayant opposé à Snape. C'était un expert derrière le masque d'un abruti. Et il jouait si bien son rôle que tout le monde n'y avait vu que du feu. Ce fut Harry qui demanda au cinglé:

"E-et que voulez-vous?"

"Harry, mon cher Harry! Ce que je veux? La gloire, bien sûr! La richesse! La reconnaissance! Ah! J'aime tant cela que je vole le travail des autres, tout en les oubliettant par la suite. Ainsi je récupère tout! TOUT!"

Il est fou! Complètement! Songea Ron en le regardant avec effroi.

Il comprit que cet homme allait les oublietter, et sûrement prendre sur ses épaules les honneurs attribués au sauvetage de Ginny et à la défaite du Basilic. Oh! Comme Ron pouvait être loin du compte!

"Alors vous nous dites ça pourquoi?" Siffla Ron. "Pour nous oublietter?"

"Petit, petit Ronald Weasley" Chantonna le professeur. "Tu es loin, très loin! Non...non...vous oublietter me gênera un jour ou l'autre. Vous me gênez...surtout toi Harry! Tu prends toute ma gloire! Tout! Tu ne mérites pas de vivre! Ni même d'exister!"

Il cria ces derniers mots complètement pris par la rage, les yeux brillants de colère et la baguette fixée sur le petit brun. Celui-ci tremblotait, figé contre la paroi, les yeux grands ouverts de peur. Ron grinça des dents, face à cela. Il n'aimait pas... non, il détestait que l'on s'en prenne à son petit frère de cœur. Il se plaça devant lui, en geste de protection. Lockhart fit de grands moulinets avec sa main libre, les yeux fous, ne semblant pas s'apercevoir de la posture de Ron.

"Alors mes petits chéris, vous allez quitter ce monde...je vais vous tuer! Pouf, plus là! Morts! Et moi je pourrais dire que le Basilic, j'en ai fait mon affaire. Malheureusement Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Ginnevra Weasley sont morts dans la bataille et je n'ai rien pu faire...même ramener leur corps m'était impossible! Bon plan, n'est-ce pas? Il est merveilleux !"

Il fut pris de nouveau par un rire hystérique. Le sang du rouquin se glaça lorsqu'il réalisa le sens de ces paroles. Non...ce type allait les tuer. Il allait mourir. Ne plus revoir sa famille et ses amis lui semblait terrifiant. L'idée que sa petite sœur décède alors qu'il se trouvait si proche du but lui donnait l'impression de l'abandonner. Tout ça à cause de...de...ce faux imbécile. Il voulait faire quelque chose. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Le rouquin était désarmé et avait la carrure physique d'un enfant de douze ans. Contre un adulte et sorcier confirmé, toute tentative était inutile. Pour le moment la seule chose sur laquelle il était concentré c'était le petit brun derrière lui. S'il ne pouvait sauver sa sœur alors il sauverait Harry. Il se le promit sur sa magie, son âme et même les dieux s'ils existaient.

Il ne fit pas attention au fil doré et argenté qui quitta son cœur pour plonger dans celui d'Harry. Le brun, lui le vit, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, ne sachant pas ce que c'était. Mais si ce fil venait de Ron, ce n'était pas dangereux. Il avait une confiance aveugle en son grand frère attitré.

"Mais il me reste un problème..." Souffla le professeur soudainement perdu dans ses esprits. "Si je vous tue directement par Avada, ou par sortilège de torture, ma baguette enregistrera ces sorts. Donc les Aurors pourraient voir la vérité...si bien sur, ils regardent!" Il porta sa main libre sur le bas de son visage, réfléchissant. "Mmh...on va faire ça de façon indirecte, alors! Quelle sublime idée!"

Ron vit la baguette faire un mouvement, mais n'entendit pas ce que marmonnait l'homme. Par contre le bruit sourd qui retentit au-dessus d'eux le figea quelques secondes sur place. Il leva la tête pour voir le plafond devenir instable, menaçant de tomber à tout moment. Une fissure commença à se faire, puis deux, puis trois et enfin tout céda. Il y eut comme une pluie sombre tombant au ralenti devant les yeux du rouquin. Il aurait pu bouger, courir, s'échapper de ce piège, mais son regard était fixé sur la pierre qui tombait droit sur lui. Il était terrifié. Ron entendit vaguement le ricanement sourd de Lockhart qui s'était éloigné de l'éboulement et qui regardait toute la scène, qui se déroulait telle une pièce de théâtre tragique grecque.

Si le garçon ne bougeait pas et ne voyait rien d'autre que cette pierre fonçant sur lui, il sentit un poids le pousser le plus fort possible hors de sa trajectoire. Ceci le ramena à la réalité. Il savait qui l'avait poussé. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands d'horreur, tandis qu'un cri sortit de la barrière de ses lèvres:

"Harry!"

Le brun ne fit que sourire et chuchota une phrase qui parvint aux oreilles du rouquin malgré le bruit infernal des rochers tombant sur le sol autour.

"Je ne laisserai pas mon grand frère mourir!"

Et la pierre arriva sur Harry, le touchant à la tête de plein fouet, tandis qu'un autre fil doré et argenté partit d'Harry vers Ron. Le garçon essaya de se redresser pour aider Harry, mais d'autres pierres tombèrent et ensevelirent les deux garçons. Ron dût se rouler en boule pour éviter au maximum de se faire toucher. Il mit ses mains sur sa tête afin que rien ne la touche trop gravement. Il sentit des coupures et égratignures se former partout sur son corps. Il retint un gémissement quand un caillou s'écroula sur son pied. Mais il mit toute sa douleur de côté. Toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers Harry. Il ne pensait à rien d'autre. Il attendait avec impatience la fin de l'éboulement pour le sauver. La chance que le brun soit en vie était minime mais il y croyait. Il devait y croire. Il en mourrait, sinon. Déjà qu'il n'ait pas pu sauver Ginny...

Il lui fallut patienter une dizaine de minutes avant que tout ne se termine. Il ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, vérifiant si tout était bien fini. Quand il en fut certain (il n'y avait plus de bruits, il avait même attendu que l'écho ne se fit plus entendre), il se mit en mouvement, doucement. D'abord ses mains, puis ses jambes et enfin le reste de son corps, vérifiant mentalement si rien n'était cassé. Tout semblait aller, hormis sa jambe gauche, sûrement cassée, et les coupures. Il ouvrit ses yeux, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il les avait fermés, et ne vit que du noir. Il grogna de désespoir. S'il ne voyait rien il ne pourrait rien faire. Il chercha sa baguette, même si elle était cassée, elle pourrait au moins lancer un _lumos_. Malheureusement Ron ne la trouva pas. Il soupira en songeant qu'il l'avait perdue dans toute cette folie.

Mais il lui fallait de la lumière. Pour survire et se dégager. Peut-être s'il essayait la magie sans baguette? Ses frères, Fred et George, en avaient parlé. Mais c'était dur, très dur, et il fallait beaucoup de concentration et méditation. Et pour couronner le tout, en général, on commençait par les informulés. Ron soupira: perdu pour perdu autant essayer. Il verrait après pour le reste.

Il referma ses yeux et prit de longues et profondes inspirations. Il chercha à se concentrer, ignorant sa douleur, son impatience et toutes pensées rebelles. C'était plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait. Puis il plongea au cœur de sa conscience. Une idée traîtresse lui venait de temps à autre. Il les écartait avec un coup de pied aux fesses. Ron se fit la remarque que jamais il n'avait été aussi concentré, aussi calme, sûrement l'urgence de la situation. Il en était presque fier. Soudain il ressentit un courant de bien-être jusqu'à lors inconnu parcourant tout son corps. Il fronça des sourcils, inquiet, et se jura de se renseigner plus tard sur cette vague étrange. Pour le moment il avait plus urgent. Il sut instinctivement que c'était le bon moment pour lancer le sort quand le courant atteignit le bout de ses doigts.

"_Lumos_" Murmura-t-il, sa voix sembla se répercuter dans le silence ambiant.

Quand il rouvrit ses yeux, il vit avec bonheur et soulagement une petite boule de lumière blanche rassurante. Elle était de petite taille et manquait de puissance, mais ça lui suffisait. Il allait lui falloir améliorer ça. Puis il tourna la tête et observa autour de lui. Ron se trouvait dans une sorte de petite grotte improvisée, des pierres à droite et à gauche, grosses et assez volumineuses, en retenaient une beaucoup plus grosse au-dessus de lui. Il avait eu de la chance. Si elle était tombée sur lui, il n'aurait pas fait long feu. Mais pour l'heure, il rechercha une ouverture assez grande pour passer et retrouver Harry.

Étrangement sa lumière sembla répondre à sa demande silencieuse. Elle se tourna pour éclairer une "entrée". Il fit un sourire triomphant. Il pouvait passer! Il commença à se traîner le long du sol, retenant un gémissement lorsque sa jambe butta contre la roche. Ron continua à avancer à la force de ses bras, agrippant une prise qu'offraient les rochers. Il utilisa sa jambe valide pour se propulser. Il avança tant bien que mal dans un couloir étroit et peu rassurant durant quelques minutes. C'était long. Juste pour faire un mètre, il lui fallait dix minutes. Soudain il se figea.

"Mais comment je vais retrouver Harry dans tout ce tas!" S'horrifia-t-il. "Harry? Harry? Réponds-moi!"

Il n'y avait aucune réponse et le garçon pria que son petit frère soit juste inconscient. Puis comme la lumière avait montré la sortie plus tôt, elle montra une pierre imposante située à sa droite à un mètre de lui. C'est là que Ron vit une touffe brune qu'il pourrait reconnaître entre mille. Harry! Ron avança le plus rapidement qu'il pouvait, remerciant mentalement la lumière. Près du rocher, il posa sa main dessus. La surface était froide et dure. Il passa ensuite sa main dans le creux et toucha doucement la chevelure du brun. Il sentit un liquide poisseux couler qu'il reconnut comme étant du sang. Le rouquin grimaça et espéra que ce n'était pas très grave. Puis il mit son index contre le cou de Harry cherchant son pouls. Il fut soulagé quand il le sentit battre faiblement: Harry était vivant!

A présent, le problème principal qui se présentait à lui était la façon dont il allait pouvoir soulever suffisamment la pierre pour sortir Harry et ensuite revenir à la surface, tout cela sans créer un deuxième éboulement. Ron soupira, c'était bien trop compliqué pour lui: il venait d'avoir treize ans! Alors qu'il plongeait dans son esprit, cherchant une quelconque solution tout en caressant doucement le front d'Harry, il ne prit pas garde à son propre sang qui coulait, gouttant sur la peau de son petit frère. Quand le sang entra en contact avec Harry, le même fil d'or et argent relia les deux garçons. On pouvait maintenant remarquer trois fils.

Enfin Ron revint à lui avec une idée. Elle n'était sûrement pas très élaborée mais c'était ce qu'il avait de mieux à proposer. Dans sa tête le rouquin imagina que sa magie pouvait l'aider s'il la suppliait. Après tout ça avait marché pour le _lumos_. Il y mit tout sa force, son amour, son amitié dans sa demande. Tellement que de la sueur commença à perler sur ses tempes ensanglantées. Il esquissa un vague sourire quand il remarqua que ses efforts n'étaient pas vain.

En effet le rochet se décala juste assez pour pouvoir y sortir Harry. Il remercia sa magie et attrapa le garçon inconscient par ses aisselles. Il tira centimètre par centimètre afin d'éviter d'empirer la blessure. Ron gémit quand il força sur sa jambe cassée et dût prendre une pause. Il souffla un grand coup et reprit sa démarche délicate. Au bout de cinq minutes, il avait enfin extirpé Harry de sa prison minérale. Alors il laissa sa magie reposer la pierre dans un grand fracas qui le fit grimacer. Il attendit, pour voir si le bruit n'avait rien déclenché.

Apparemment non. Il souffla de nouveau, cette fois-ci de soulagement. Avant de repartir vers la surface avec son précieux fardeau, il préféra se reposer un peu. Tenir le rocher, maintenir le _lumos _et tirer Harry n'était pas une mince affaire. Ron était épuisé. Il baissa son visage vers son petit frère afin d'observer s'il n'avait pas d'autres blessures. Le _lumos _tourbillonna autour du garçon. Harry n'avait rien. Hormis des égratignures et des vêtements déchirés et sales comme lui. Puis Ron s'intéressa à la coupure sur le cuir chevelu d'Harry. Elle était sanglante, profonde et pas très belle à voir. Il y avait un mélange de poussières et de cheveux traînant dessus ce qui n'était pas très bon pour guérir. Il y avait un risque très élevé d'infection. Même Ron, qui avait des connaissances assez...basses... en médicomagie, le savait. Malheureusement, il ne savait pas comment faire pour soigner et fermer la plaie. Il était inquiet que son ami se vide de son sang. Alors il fit la seule chose que son instinct hurlait qu'il fasse et vu que c'était aussi une action naturelle, il déchira un bout de sa chemise, à un endroit plutôt propre et appuya le tissu sur la blessure provoquant un gémissement de la part d'Harry. Ron n'arrêta pas pour autant. Il devait arrêter le sang et coaguler la plaie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Pendant une dizaine de minutes, il resta dans cette position regardant de temps à autre si l'hémorragie était terminée. Enfin, quand le sang s'arrêta de couler, il se décida à trouver un moyen de sortir de là. Comme précédemment il demanda à sa magie. Et bien sûr, cela marcha, à son plus grand bonheur. Les rochers se séparèrent pour monter vers la surface, formant une espèce d'escalier. Le _lumos _montra le chemin. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Ron attrapa Harry et le hissa sur son dos le plus délicatement possible. Il faillit tomber quand sa jambe se déroba sous lui mais se rattrapa in extremis sur une pierre.

Il commença son ascension. C'était épuisant. Il s'accrochait désespérément aux prises se présentant à lui. Certaines fois, il eut peur de tomber quand une pierre partit rouler vers le bas. Ron laissa échapper des larmes de frustration et de douleur quand un caillou se planta dans la paume de sa main. Il n'en pouvait plus. La dépense magique et physique trop importante pour un enfant de son âge le rattrapait. Mais il tient bon. La vie d'Harry était en jeu et il refusait d'abandonner.

Ron cria de joie quand il atteint le sommet. Enfin! Il se laissa tomber sur une pierre, son dos reposant sur un roc, tout en serrant Harry dans ses bras. Il profita de cette pause pour voir les dégâts qu'avait commis cet idiot (pas si idiot) de Lockhart. Il se rendit compte que l'éboulement avait complètement bouché la sortie: il était maintenant impossible de faire marche arrière, Ron n'avait plus la force d'utiliser davantage sa magie.

Soupirant, il dirigea le _lumos _vers ce qu'il supposa être le couloir menant à la Chambre. Il regarda s'il pouvait descendre sans trop empirer ses blessures et celles d'Harry. Trouvant avec sa vue un chemin plutôt facile, il entreprit de s'y laisser glisser. Arrivant sur le sol, il lâcha un gémissement puis un juron, sa jambe frappant méchamment contre la pierre.

Il se redressa tant bien que mal, pris Harry dans ses bras à la manière d'une princesse, et commença à boiter vers la Chambre. Il espérait qu'il y trouve quelque chose pour se soigner et sauver Harry, et si possible sa sœur. Mais à cela, il préférait ne pas y penser. À l'heure actuelle, il était peut-être trop tard... tout ça par la faute de ce connard! S'il s'en sortait, il se promettait de ruiner sa réputation ô combien importante pour lui, de le kidnapper, de le torturer puis de le tuer à petit feu tout en riant sadiquement et en faisant une danse vaudou autour de lui.

Il remit ces plans de vengeance à plus tard: il avait plus important pour le moment. Ron marcha dans les gravas, l'humidité, les ténèbres (bien que le _lumos _atténua ce fait) tout en boitillant de plus en plus fort, durant une bonne quinzaine de minutes.

Le rouquin arriva enfin à la fin du couloir. De surprise, ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Face à lui, une grande porte circulaire, assez grande pour laisser passer le Basilic, en pierre noire décorée de sept serpents semblant serpenter à même la paroi. La porte était imposante. Vraiment. Elle était...pimpante...

Alors que Ron se disait qu'il était sauvé, il se rendit compte d'un détail, un léger détail un peu important quand même: comment allait-il rentrer? Il ne parlait pas fourchelangue! Et Harry n'était pas en état. Finalement Ron se laissa abattre. Il tomba sur le sol, en veillant à ne pas faire du mal à son précieux fardeau. Jusque là, la chance lui avait souri, mais tout avait un prix. Et voilà, il allait mourir là, seul, avec son ami qu'il n'avait pas pu protéger, malgré tous ses efforts.

Alors qu'il se morfondait dans ses pensées, Ron entendit le mécanisme de la porte. Levant sa tête pour fixer celle-ci, bouche bée, il vit les serpents bouger un à un, déverrouillant l'accès. Par prudence (Ron avait décidé qu'avec tous les problèmes qu'ils venaient d'avoir, c'était mieux d'être prudent, on sait jamais) il se précipita le plus qu'il pu dans l'endroit le plus sombre, une crevasse, et fit disparaître le _lumos _par la pensée. Il serra contre son torse le petit brun, sans quitter des yeux la porte à moitié entrouverte.

Avec un grincement sinistre, elle s'ouvrit en grand. Mais aucun Basilic n'en sortit, comme s'y attendait Ron. Non. Ni un Basilic, ni même un serpent, en fait, ne pénétra par la porte. Non, c'était un garçon. Un adolescent de 16 ou 17 ans. De là où il se cachait, Ron ne put pas bien le décrire. Il remarqua seulement ses cheveux noirs parfaitement coiffés, une robe ressemblant à l'uniforme de Hogwarts (mais il ne vit pas la maison), et une peau pâle. Il était de taille plutôt au dessus de la moyenne et semblait être noble. Du moins c'est ce qu'en déduisit le rouquin quand il vit la démarche gracieuse et souple du garçon. Celui-ci disparut bientôt de son champ de vision dans un couloir partant vers la droite (à l'opposée de là d'où ils venaient).

Quand Ron fut sûr qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur ses pas, il se redressa et courut aussi vite que sa jambe ne le lui permit et entra dans la Chambre au moment où elle commençait à se refermer. Il s'arrêta pour détailler l'endroit. C'était morbide. Ce fut la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Vraiment, les Fondateurs avaient des idées bizarres, des fois. La pièce, longue et froide, avait au moins un minimum de lumière grisâtre, qui permettait de voir assez bien. On pouvait dire que tout était symétrique à la perfection. Une longue allée dallée allait jusqu'au bout de la salle, où se trouvait une statue de Salazar Slytherin – du moins, ce fut ce que supposa Ron. De chaque côté de l'allée, de minces filets d'eau, provenant probablement du lac Noir, s'enroulaient doucement le long d'une rangée de magnifiques sculptures en têtes de serpents se faisant face. Ron frissonna: pas très réjouissant, tout ça.

Et là, il la vit. Sous la statue de Salazar. Sa sœur étendue de tout son long. Ron cria, avant de se dépêcher de la retrouver. Il traversa rapidement la salle, oubliant momentanément sa douleur, et arriva devant Ginny. Il posa délicatement Harry sur le sol et le recouvrit de sa cape, avant de se tourner vers elle. Le rouquin tomba à genoux et observa sa sœur. Ses cheveux de feu formaient une auréole autour de sa tête, ses vêtements étaient sales, crasseux et déchirés par endroit. Mais aucune trace de sang. Entre ses doigts squelettiques, la jeune fille tenait un carnet noir, ouvert. Sa peau était d'une pâleur cadavérique et ses yeux étaient fermés dans un sommeil éternel. Ginnevra Weasley était morte. Seule. Dans un lieu inconnu de tous, sans sa famille et sans la moindre chance qu'elle ne soit enterrée. Elle était morte et personne ne saurait comment. Personne. Elle était dans sa solitude jusqu'à dans sa mort.

Ron posa sa tête contre le front de sa petite sœur, pleurant silencieusement. Ses larmes perlaient sur les joues de Ginny. Il lui parla. Il lui dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il lui révéla sa douleur, sa tristesse. Il n'avait pas été assez rapide pour elle. Il lui conta ô combien il était désolé, il lui demanda son pardon. Il embrassa son front encore et encore. Il lui rendit un dernier hommage. Un hommage qu'elle n'aurait jamais, oubliée de tous.

Dans son deuil, il ne remarque pas tout de suite les sifflements qui se rapprochaient. Il n'y prit garde que lorsqu'un un roc tomba dans l'eau, provoquant des éclaboussements. Le garçon se redressa vivement et se figea d'horreur. Le Basilic! Il l'avait oublié! Oh non! Devant lui l'immense et majestueux serpent se dressait. Il faisait une vingtaine de mètres pour trois de largeurs. Il était imposant. Ses écailles vertes et grises brillaient avec splendeur se reflétant sur les murs et l'eau. Sa gueule, énorme, et remplie de crocs aussi grands que son avant bras, était ouverte à la manière d'un sourire. Ron évita par contre son regard, n'ayant pas très envie de mourir maintenant: il se devait de protéger Harry.

D'ailleurs, il se mit tout de suite entre le serpent et le petit brun et cria:

_"N'approche pas! Ou je te détruis!"_

Le serpent siffla sûrement de rire aux paroles du rouquin. Il était vrai que ce qu'il venait de dire ne sonnait pas de manière très crédible. Surtout dans son état. Mais il l'avait annoncé pour se donner du courage. Il en avait besoin après tout.

_"Petit, toi! Me détruire? Laisse-moi rire! Te battre? Impossible! Pas comme ça, et pas en voulant protéger ton ami. Tu es faible, petit!"_

Ron resta béa pendant quelques secondes. Il venait de comprendre le Basilic. C'était impossible! Il n'était pas fourchelangue! Comment...? Il se remit vite de son choc, ce n'était pas le moment. Le basilic pouvait les attaquer n'importe quand.

_"Et bien, petit? T'as perdu ta langue? La retrouveras-tu si je mange le gamin derrière toi?"_

_"TOUCHE À HARRY ET JE TE TUE ET TE DISSEQUE! Je le jure sur ma magie, mon sang et mon âme que si tu touches à mon petit frère, tu ne seras plus de ce monde!"_

Ron n'avait pas remarqué qu'il venait de parler dans une autre langue. Par contre il vit cette fois-ci les fils dorés et argentés. Ceux-ci s'épaissirent pour entourer complètement Harry et Ron, sous le regard stupéfait de ce dernier. Ron ressentit à ce moment une puissante chaleur de bien-être remonté le long de son corps. Il ressentit également un lien, un lien puissant, indestructible le relier à Harry. Il sentit sa magie, clairement, ronronner, heureuse.

Enfin la magie qui l'entourait se fit plus fine, transparente. Une silhouette se forma, une silhouette de magie pure. La seule chose que distingua Ron, était que c'était un mi-homme mi-serpent. Cette apparition aurait dû le terrifier mais à l'inverse, elle le rassura. Elle lui semblait familière. Il entendit ces paroles:

_"Par la Magie de ma mère, Médée, par celle qui m'a été confiée, je viens donner le Lien Ultime à deux âmes errantes qui m'ont appelées à leur secours contre un sacrifice. Ainsi soit-il. __Lien Ultime: frères d'âmes, de sang et de magie!''_

Deux fils, un d'argent, l'autre d'or, sortirent alors de la silhouette et traversèrent successivement le cœur de Ron puis celui d'Harry. Tout de suite le rouquin sentit que quelque chose disparaître de son corps et rejoindre le néant, comme une absence, il ignorait quoi pour le moment. Puis le mi-homme mi-serpent disparut comme il était apparu laissant un Ron très perturbé par les événements et un Basilic plus amusé qu'autre chose. Le rouquin n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qui venait de se passer. Non en fait il n'avait rien compris, nuance. Le garçon fut ramené à la réalité par le Basilic.

_"Et bien, on vous entendait depuis mille ans, mon compagnon et moi. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne te veux aucun mal, à toi et à ton petit frère. Je t'ai juste poussé à bout pour que tu termines le rituel."_

Si Ron avait été perturbé avant, maintenant il pensait qu'il se trouvait sur une autre planète en train de rêver. Cette journée avait été...pleine de surprises (horribles pour la plupart): Lockhart qui tente de les tuer, leurs blessures, la mort de sa sœur, la rencontre avec un Basilic, le fait qu'il parlait le serpent, un mec bizarre et un rituel. Qu'est-ce qui serait pire après ça?

_« Et comment puis-je te faire confiance ? »_ Cracha Ron avec colère en serrant ses poings._ « Tu es celui qui pétrifié des élèves et Hermione ! Et tu as tué Mimi ! »_

_« Ah oui, tiens, j'avais oublié ceux-là...une simple erreur de ma part... »_

_« Te joue pas de moi... »_ Grogna dangereusement Ron.

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, petit. Pour les pétrifications, c'était pour vous attirer d'une manière ou d'une autre ici, je devais vous parler loin d'oreilles indiscrètes. » _Le serpent géant ricana, fier d'une blague que seul lui a compris. _« Et pour Mimi...elle devenait trop gênante...je n'avais pas le choix, je ne pouvais pas prendre de risques. »_

_« Tu...pourquoi l'avoir tuée ? Elle n'a rien fait ! »_ S'insurgea le rouquin.

_« Tu vas vite découvrir que le monde n'est ni noir ni blanc... »_

Avant que Ron ne puisse rétorquer, il entendit un gémissement derrière lui. Harry se réveillait! Tout de suite le garçon fut à ses côtés. S'il se réveillait, cela voulait dire qu'il était sauvé. Cela soulagea Ron et enleva un poids de ses épaules. Harry papillonna plusieurs fois des paupières. Puis bougea sa tête cherchant Ron.

"Harry, calme toi je suis là." Fit-il apaisant. "Je t'ai sauvé de l'éboulement, et nous sommes dans la Chambre avec apparemment un gentil Basilic... et nous avons fait un rituel, je crois. Un mec serpent nous a liés par la magie. Mais je n'ai pas trop compris." le renseigna Ron en souriant.

"R-ron?" Bredouilla Harry en levant la main.

"Chut, calme toi. Tu es blessé, tu as pris un méchant coup pour m'avoir sauvé. Merci d'ailleurs!"

"Ron? C-c'est normal qu'il fasse aussi noir?"

"Je...non...je crois pas. La lumière est grisâtre mais on voit assez bien." Ron fronça les sourcils, déconcerté.

Harry mit sa main devant ses yeux, pliant et dépliant ses doigts, semblant de plus en paniqué. Puis, avec sa main, il chercha le visage de Ron.

"Ron? T'es où? Je...je ne te vois pas! Je ne vois pas! Je vois du noir! Ron? J'ai les yeux ouverts? S'il te plaît dis-moi qu'ils sont fermés! Je t'en pris..."

Des larmes glissaient sur ses joues. Ron ferma les yeux avec désespoir. Pourquoi ça devait lui arriver? Pourquoi on s'acharnait autant sur Harry? Qu'avait-il fait? Doucement il posa sa main dans les cheveux du petit brun et caressa avec douceur pour le calmer.

"Non, Harry" annonça-t-il doucement "tes yeux sont ouverts."

"Je suis...non! Je ne veux pas! Pas ça! Pitié!" Pleura Harry, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. "Je ne veux pas...pas être aveugle! C'est...juste une mauvaise blague! Hein? Dis-moi que c'est une blague!"

"Désolé..." Ce fut la seule chose qu'il pu dire.

Encore une fois Ron avait échoué. Il n'avait pas réussi à le protéger. Il serra plus encore le garçon contre sa poitrine tentant de le réconforter. Le garçon avait mal pour son petit frère. Vraiment.

_"Je pense que je peux faire quelque chose." _Dit une voix.

Ron sursauta, Harry aussi. Le rouquin avait complètement oublié la présence de Basilic, une fois de plus. Ce qui était dur, vu la taille de ce dernier. Mais les paroles du serpent-empereur le remplirent d'espoir:

_"Tu peux l'aider! Je t'en prie, aide-le! Rend-lui ses yeux !"_

Harry releva la tête, surpris d'entendre du fourchelangue, et encore plus d'entendre son ami et grand frère le parler avec aisance. Mais il sentit une vague d'espoir monter en lui. Il pourrait peut-être voir de nouveau!

_"Je ne pourrai lui redonner la vue, c'est impossible." _Les deux garçons sentirent leur moral partir. _"C'est impossible à cause du rituel, mais je peux t'aider à développer ton don, un don de voir, le sixième sens. Mais pour cela, il te faut rester ici, avec moi et mon compagnon. Pour un entraînement de quatre ans."_

_"Et moi? Je refuse de laisser Harry seul!" _Siffla Ron.

_"Vous êtes liés! Il est hors de question de vous séparer! Non, toi aussi tu vas t'entraîner. Et développer tes propres dons. Tu as toi même perdu un bout de toi que tu dois combler. Bien sur, si vous accepter je vous en dirai plus sur tout, rituel inclus. Pas tout d'un coup bien sur, ce serait trop long." _Il prit un temps de silence. _"Alors que décidez-vous?"_

Les deux garçons n'avaient même pas besoin de parler pour connaître la réponse. Ils en avaient marre du monde sorcier hypocrite qui les abandonnait quand la situation les arrangeait, laissant des enfants s'occuper de leurs problèmes. Ils n'étaient pas prêts pour ce monde. Et ils avaient échoué dans le sauvetage de Ginny. Et puis, la traîtrise de cet incompétent ne pouvait pas venir que de lui. Il y avait quelqu'un qui tirait les ficelles, hors de question de se promener dans un endroit où ils risquaient la mort à chaque instant sans avoir pu se préparer. Et surtout ils avaient maintenant l'excuse parfaite: aux yeux du monde sorcier, du monde tout court, ils étaient morts et donc en paix. De plus, Harry ne pouvant plus jamais voir, avait besoin d'un temps d'adaptation, et Ron devait guérir, sachant de surcroît que quelque chose en lui manquait. Ils pourraient avoir les réponses à toutes leurs questions. Ils avaient besoin de cet entraînement, à la fois physique, mais aussi mental. Pour protéger leurs êtres chers. Ainsi, leur décision fut vite prise.

_"Nous acceptons!"_


	3. 2) Cher Severus

**Titre: **Signe du Serpentaire

**Auteure:** Elfelmira

**Genre: **Mystère, Amitié, Famille

**Résumé:** Fin de la deuxième année, Ginny a été enlevée dans la Chambre des Secrets. Lockhart, Ron et Harry partent à sa recherche. Or le professeur, afin de s'accaparer toute la gloire, brise les baguettes des deux amis et les emprisonne dans la Chambre. Se retrouvant au centre d'un complot, ils vont devoir apprendre à survivre, seuls ou presque. Ils vont apprendre à voir au delà des apparences et de la Magie elle-même... L'année du Serpentaire arrive...

**Bashing:** Dumby, Hermione, les Weasley (on les aime ceux-là) sauf les jumeaux, pour eux je pourrais jamais y arriver... Alors je sais, je fais pas mal de bashing sur ces personnes tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas très fan d'eux. Il y a une exception pour Hermione, j'adore ce personnage mais je trouve que le nombre de bashing concernant Hermione sont peu nombreux et que Ron s'en prend toujours plein la gueule. Alors j'inverse, Ron sera un gentil et si ça ne vous plaît pas…bah…pas grave !

**Attention:** Les événements de la première et deuxième année (sauf la fin) correspondent aux livres ou films. Les passés d'Harry et Ron seront modifiés à ma façon, donc pas de cris. Il est possible qu'il y ait de l'humour sarcastique comme je l'aime. Et enfin, pour les couples, je ne sais pas encore. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que c'est un slash. On verra. Risque de spoil mais bon, comme tout le monde connaît Harry Potter, on s'en fou un peu…

**Couple :** BZ/HP, je ne sais pas encore pour Ron, j'hésite pour un RW/DM ou un RW/DG, ça reste à voir.

Alors, petite information supplémentaire, je remercie ma Beta, Cuicuit, pour m'avoir corrigée et relue. Pour l'instant pub, je vous invite à aller lire ce qu'elle a écrit sur wattpad, c'est magnifique !

Ni _Harry Potter_ (le livre et le film) ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent, ils sont à JKR. Voilà voilà.

« Parole »

_« Fourchelangue »_

**« langage des animaux »**

**Review :** Je vous remercie tous pour vos commentaires, vos remerciements et pour suivre mon histoire !

**Ilyphos **: J'ai toujours trouvé que c'était triste pour Harry qu'il soit le seul fourchelangue, sans compter Voldy, donc je me suis dit : pourquoi pas Ron ? Après tout, dans le dernier film, il dit une phrase en fourchelangue, je pense d'ailleurs que l'idée me vient de là ! Merci d'apprécier mon choix de faire un 'gentil' Ron, même s'il ne sera pas toujours 'gentil'. Héhéhé, je fais du teasing ! Blague mise à part, l'entraînement des deux cocos ne commencera pas tout de suite, nous avons d'abord la très attendue réaction de Poudlard !

**Shishi-sama :** Comment as-tu deviné que c'était Tom ? C'était pourtant pas du tout évident ! (Ceci n'est absolument pas de l'ironie, je ne vois pas de quoi on parle!). Pour Tom, je ne dis rien, sinon cela serai du spoil, va-t-il se faire tuer ? Semer la terreur ? A toi de voir ! (En vrai, je sais mais je préfère rien dire ^^)

**OoO**

**Partie 1:**

**Chapitre 2:**

**Cher Severus**

**OoO**

Severus Snape n'était pas content. Pas du tout. Il avait un mal de tête qui menaçait de se pointer, il fatiguait de plus en plus. Si ça continuait, il piquerait une crise. Après tout il faisait une potion assez longue et compliquée où à la moindre erreur, il fallait recommencer, quand il reçut soudain le message d'urgence de McGonagall pour se retrouver dans la salle de réunion des professeurs.

A présent, cela faisait une heure que les professeurs y étaient, mis à part Lockhart, ce qui n'était pas étonnant avec un peu de chance, il avait trouvé une mort tragique dans un coin sombre et humide du château sans personne pour le trouver. Quel dommage ç'aurait été... Bref, les professeurs se disputaient, encore et encore. La raison ? L'enlèvement de Ginnevra Weasley, puis la disparition d'Harry Potter et de Ronald Weasley. Severus grogna. Il ne fallait pas être Sherlock Holmes (oui, il connaissait ce personnage Muggle, un problème ?) pour deviner où ils étaient partis. Stupides Gryffindors. Pourquoi donc devaient-ils se précipiter la tête la première dans le danger? Le professeur se retint de se cogner la tête contre la table lorsque la question principale revint pour la quoi ? Cinquième fois ? Avec évidemment, la même réponse du directeur.

"Nous devons aller les chercher! Essayer de trouver la Chambre ! Pourquoi ne pas appeler les renforts ? Des Aurors ?"

"Non, ce n'est pas la peine, ils vont bien. Et puis j'ignore où est la Chambre. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils vont revenir avec la petite Ginny."

Il répétait ces trois phrases à chaque fois, les yeux un peu trop brillants pour son propre bien. Et pour celui de Severus. L'homme ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ne pas envoyer une équipe? Ça ne coûtait rien ! Et puis si ça pouvait rassurer cette bande de...surexcités paniqués, ce serait parfait ! Malgré ce que pensait Snape, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu inquiet pour le fils de Lily. Pourquoi, par Merlin, Dumbledore ne faisait-il rien ? C'était de son petit protégé, son Golden Boy, que l'on parlait ! C'était presque comme si tout se passait selon ses plans... Impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

Severus grogna de nouveau pour sortir de ses pensées légèrement peu appropriées sur le compte du directeur. Non, Albus a dû prévoir quelque chose, vu son air posé et tranquille. C'était ça, se dit le potionniste, sûr de lui. Tellement sûr qu'il ne vit pas le regard satisfait de Dumbledore quand il se posa sur lui...

Alors qu'il allait craquer, la porte s'ouvrit et alla taper sur le mur avec un bruit désagréable. Snape se tourna vers l'entrée, prêt à tuer celui qui avait brisé ses pauvres oreilles. Il plissa des yeux quand il reconnut ce très cher Gilderoy Lockhart. Il n'était pas mort, celui là ? Et merde. Quel malheur. Severus retint tant bien que mal de gémir tout en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Ça n'aurait pas fait très Slytherin... Alors, il garda un visage impassible et se contenta de fusiller le nouveau venu du regard le plus noir qu'il avait en réserve, même si son envie de lui tordre le cou était ô combien élevée !

Mais il ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil quand il remarqua l'apparence du professeur de DADA. D'habitude bien soigné, propre et coloré, il était maintenant sale: vêtements tachés et déchirés, visage gris, cheveux désordonnés et collants. Et enfin, un léger filet de sang s'échappait du haut de son front pour descendre le long de ses tempes. Son air paniqué et triste acheva de NE PAS rassurer les professeurs. Même Snape se demanda ce qu'avait bien pu faire cet imbécile pour se retrouver dans cet état.

"Gilderoy !" S'écria Dumbledore, en se levant pour le soutenir alors qu'il menaçait de tomber. Il l'assit sur sa propre chaise tandis que Pompom se précipitait sur lui pour voir ses éventuelles blessures. "Que diable s'est-il passé ? As-tu été attaqué ?"

"Ah, professeur ! C'est...c'est terrible! Je...je ne sais pas..."

"Il fait une crise de panique !" Informa Pomfresh. "Severus ! Une potion calmante !"

Dans un grognement très implicite, le maître des potions se sépara à contrecœur d'un de ses chers flacons avec lesquels il se promenait quotidiennement. On ne sait jamais. C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise de son poste d'espion. Et tous le savait dans cette salle.

"Calmez vous, là, buvez ça...voilà. Surtout ne vous levez pas tout de suite, vous avez une légère commotion, rien de grave, j'ai déjà soigné pire, mais je vous interdis de bouger, ou je vous enferme dans mon infirmerie à double tours pendant les dix prochaines années !"

"Merci Pompom." Sourit Albus, tandis que les professeurs frissonnèrent face à la célèbre Dragonne de l'Infirmerie. Même Severus en avait peur. Elle pouvait être plus terrifiante que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Raconte-nous, Gilderoy, ce que tu as fait pour que tu te retrouves dans cet état."

Le stupi...pardon, le professeur, prit sa respiration, comme si l'histoire qui allait suivre était horrible. Severus, cette fois, laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré, ce qui lui valut un regard désapprobateur de Minerva. Quoi ? Cet idiot était trop dramatique pour lui !

"Je venais de recevoir le message de l'enlèvement de Miss Weasley et je me dirigeais vers vous." Commença-t-il avec hésitation. "Vous savez que mon bureau ne se trouve pas loin des dortoirs de Gryffindor." Recevant des réponses affirmatives, il entreprit de poursuivre. "Et bien, j'ai croisé Messieurs Weasley et Potter. Ils ne m'avaient pas remarqué, alors je les ai suivis discrètement. Ils sont allés au deuxième étage, dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Et Mr Potter a trouvé l'entrée de la Chambre. Malheureusement le mot de passe est en fourchelangue." Se hâta-t-il de rajouter quand les professeurs lui demandèrent d'en savoir plus. "Alors qu'ils étaient entrés, j'ai pu les suivre et sauter avec eux dans les tunnels. Je suis tombé sur un couloir sombre et humide. J'ai continué à suivre les deux jeunes, et après une dizaine de minutes à marcher, ils se sont arrêtés dans une plus grande cavité: c'était la Chambre. La petite Miss Weasley était ici, attachée. Si, j'ai bien compris, elle devait servir de repas ou sacrifice au basilic. Les deux garçons ont tenté de la sortir de là, malheureusement le vil serpent est apparu. Ils ont commencé à se battre à coup de magie, bien sûr en évitant son regard. Mais Miss Weasley n'a pas eu cette chance. Elle a vu ses yeux..."

La voix du professeur se brisa laissant un silence horrifié envahir la salle. Snape, lui-même, fut sans voix. Ainsi, une élève était...morte ?

"Elle est..." Commença le professeur Sprout.

"Morte ? Hélas oui..." Répondit Lockhart. "Tout ça s'est passé en moins d'une minute. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'intervenir... La perte de la petite a tellement stupéfié Mr Weasley qu'il n'a pas vu le serpent venir vers lui. J'ai pu réussir à le pousser pour le sortir du chemin du monstre. Ce qui m'a valu un bon coup sur la tête. Mr Potter a aidé son ami mais Mr Weasley n'avait qu'une envie: se venger. Tel le Gryffindor qu'il est, il a foncé sur la bête. J'ai essayé de le rattraper, Mr Potter aussi, mais dans sa rage il nous a envoyé voler plus loin. Le basilic l'a frappé avec sa queue et il s'est écrasé contre le mur. C'était horrible...on a pu entendre les os craquer et se casser, le sang couler...alors j'ai voulu faire tout mon possible pour protéger Mr Potter. Après quelques minutes à tenter de nous en sortir, le basilic, rapide, a réussi à mordre Mr Potter au bras. Le garçon - quel brave petit ! - a, dans un dernier geste, pu m'envoyer hors de sa trajectoire. Je...je n'ai pas réussi à le sauver...lui aussi...mes trois élèves...alors j'ai dû ruser. Je voulais me débarrasser de cette bête. Pour qu'elle ne fasse plus de victimes innocentes mais aussi pour honorer la mémoire de ces trois enfants. J'ai finalement pu y arriver. J'ai envoyé un sort mortel directement dans sa gueule, son point faible. Son corps a percuté le mur. Le choc a provoqué alors un éboulement fermant la Chambre à tout jamais. Je n'ai pu récupérer aucun des corps...la seule chose que j'ai pu avoir est ce morceau de peau de basilic, une écaille, que j'ai réussi à arracher pendant le combat..."

Il tendit sa paume fermée et l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur brillait une écaille verte pâle, un peu blanchie par la lumière. Snape se penchant en avant afin de mieux observer. Il voulait être sur. Cette histoire, ce récit, l'avait perturbé au plus haut point. Plus qu'il en montrait, du moins. Il ne voulait pas croire...pas croire à la mort du fils de Lily, des deux Weasley et de la victoire de Lockhart. C'était juste un rêve, un cauchemar, essaya-t-il de se persuader. Potter s'en sort toujours, il a une chance incroyable, même si ce n'est qu'un pourri gâté, il n'est pas mort, il ne peut PAS être mort. Lockhart devait mentir. C'est cela, il avait tout inventé !

Et pourtant...l'écaille que tenait le professeur de DADA était bel et bien une écaille de basilic. Severus était bien placé pour le savoir, il avait passé une maîtrise en potion et en DADA, il avait appris tout ça, il n'avait pas eu le choix, c'était dans le programme. Et il savait aussi que Lockhart ne pouvait pas trouver d'écailles de basilic autrement, même sur le marché noir. En effet, aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus qu'un seul basilic, se trouvant au Japon, protégé par la population sorcière japonaise qui le vénérait comme un dieu, et apparemment encore un autre, celui de Hogwarts. Donc il n'y avait plus d'écailles de basilic nul part, ce qui voulait dire que pour une fois cet imbécile disait la...vérité?

Severus sentit son souffle se couper. Non...impossible...Harry Potter ne pouvait PAS mourir ! Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Le garçon était le Survivant ! Il mit sa tête entre ses mains. Il était puissant et avait tout ce qu'il voulait! Il étouffa un gémissement. Il...

Snape entendit vaguement Dumbledore annoncer que l'écaille était réellement ce qu'elle prétendait être. Par conséquent, la tragédie avait bel et bien eu lieu. Le potionniste se maudissait, perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait promis à sa chère Lily de surveiller son fils, de le protéger mais il avait échoué. Sa dernière raison de vivre s'était envolée. Échoué...ce mot raisonnait dans sa tête, encore et encore. Toute sa vie était un échec: ses parents, son enfance, les persécutions, la fin de son amitié, le choix du Dark Lord, le meurtre de son père...et maintenant, l'abandon du fils de Lily.

La voix de Dumbledore le fit ressortir de son esprit. Il n'avait pas du tout entendu ce qu'il avait dit. Il se redressa, remettant son masque et balaya la salle du regard. Tous les professeurs avaient un visage dévasté par la tristesse, les larmes et la fatigue. Mais quand Snape passa sur Lockhart, il y vit un mince sourire sur ses lèvres qui n'avait rien à faire sur le visage de cet abruti. Le sourire dérangeant qui disparut aussitôt, mais Severus était sûr de l'avoir vu. Voilà qui était intéressant. Gilderoy avait l'air de cacher quelque chose. Mais quoi? Mystère. Il mit ce souvenir dans un coin de son esprit, se disant qu'il pourrait être utile plus tard. Puis il finit sa tournée sur le directeur, se demandant comment il prendrait la disparition de son cher Golden Boy adoré. Personne ne le regardait, sauf Severus. Et celui-ci fut plus que choqué alors qu'il voyait l'expression plus que satisfaite orner le visage du vieil homme. Severus détourna les yeux avant de se faire prendre, les questions explosant dans son esprit. Q-quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? L'homme avait l'air heureux de cette nouvelle ! Mais...comment ? Pourquoi ? Potter était son protégé ? N'est-ce pas ? Ses interrogations furent interrompues de nouveau par Albus, qui maintenant avait un visage défait, mais faux pour Severus qui l'avait vu une seconde plus tôt.

"Je dois aller voir le Ministre et Lady Bones pour leur faire part de ces tristes et horribles nouvelles. Gilderoy, mon garçon, venez avec moi, vous êtes le témoin après tout. Minerva appelle donc les Weasley pour que je leur annonce la perte de leurs deux derniers enfants. Filius, peux-tu aller me chercher les trois Weasley présents à Gryffindor ? Je les attendrai dans mon bureau."

Il se leva pour clore cette terrible réunion, les professeurs suivant son mouvement, et quitta la salle, accompagné de Lockhart. Les deux nommés, soit Filius et Minerva, sortirent en courant afin d'accomplir leur tâche.

Snape se leva aussi et c'est dans un état second qu'il atteignit ses quartiers. Il se jeta sur un vieux fauteuil vert et argent à la bordure en bois. D'un mouvement de la main, il fit venir à lui un verre et un whisky pur feu. Habituellement, il détestait boire car cela lui rappelait bien trop son père, mais pour le moment, il s'en fichait. La dernière révélation l'avait tellement ébranlé qu'il se sentait vide.

Il ne se rendit pas compte de l'heure qui passait. Ni du fait qu'il avait vidé deux bouteilles. Ni même encore qu'il fixait le vide depuis la veille. Il était perdu. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait tout perdu. Tout. C'était la seule chose qu'il retenait.

Il revint à la réalité quand il entendit son alarme. Il était 6h30, l'heure à laquelle il se levait le matin afin de gagner la grande salle le plus tôt possible pour éviter les bruyants Gryffindors. Mécaniquement, le professeur se prépara. Il se contempla dans son miroir: extérieurement il était le même: cheveux gras, yeux noirs lançant des éclairs, habits noirs...mais intérieurement il était brisé, plus qu'avant. Il se demandait même s'il ne devait pas mettre à terme à tout ça, quitter ce monde et rejoindre ses amis, Lily et Regulus. Mais pas maintenant. Plus tard, peut-être. Pendant les vacances d'été, dans moins d'un mois. Là, personne ne remarquerait son départ avant la rentrée. Ça sera bien.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, sans oublier de prendre une potion contre la gueule de bois. D'un pas lourd mais gracieux, il alla vers la Grande Salle. Severus voulait y arriver le plus vite. Il voulait écouter le discours de Dumbledore sur la mort de trois élèves. Il voulait entendre quelles étaient les décisions prises par le ministre et le directeur. Il voulait voir la réaction des autres. Voir comment leur comportement hypocrite avait envoyé trois enfants à la mort. Ce serait un peu divertissant.

Enfin, il arriva dans la Grande Salle. Il entra dans un tourbillon impressionnant de cape noire et s'installa à sa place. Puis Snape observa. C'était après tout son passe temps favori, bien qu'il soit moins le cœur à ça aujourd'hui. Tous les professeurs étaient pâles ou bien avaient des larmes coulant de leurs joues. D'autres marmonnaient et regardaient le vide. Il restait juste deux siège vide: celui de Dumbledore et de Lockhart. Severus s'intéressa alors aux élèves. Les Hufflepuffs étaient calmes comme à leur habitude mais l'apparence des professeurs semblaient les rendre nerveux. Ignorants de ce qu'il se passait, ils jetaient des coups d'œil dans leur direction. Les Ravenclaws étaient également calme et sur les nerfs. Cette ambiance tendue ne semblait pas les rassurer et leur plaire. Ils étaient un peu grognons. Chez les Gryffindors c'était trop...silencieux. C'était peut-être pour ça que les autres maisons semblaient sur leur garde, car après tout, les Gryffindors n'étaient JAMAIS silencieux. En effet, les places vacantes de trois d'entre eux pesaient sur leurs épaules tandis que Fred et Georges ainsi que Percy pleuraient sans bruit, à la plus grande surprise de tous. Et enfin, sa propre maison, les Slytherins, attendaient avec une certaine impatiente avide de connaître la raison de cette tension. Évidemment, eux même ne savaient pas où se mettre, mais ils adoraient les petits potins et secrets. Alors ils voulaient savoir ! Et puis l'histoire de l'Héritier de Slytherin était des plus intéressantes, surtout pour se débarrasser des Muggleborns. Mais la pâleur qu'ils remarquèrent chez leur directeur de maison fit monter une certaine inquiétude chez eux. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, les élèves de Slytherin considéraient tous Severus comme un second père : il était le seul à les valoriser, les aider, les protéger. Alors, ils leur semblaient normal de vouloir protéger leur professeur adoré.

Puis Dumbledore, suivi de Lockhart, entrèrent. Le professeur de DADA avait un bandage autour de son front, ce qui souleva des interrogations dans les rangs. Lockhart s'assit directement tandis que le directeur resta debout face aux élèves. Snape ne put s'empêcher de penser aux étranges sourires satisfaits des deux professeurs qu'il avait aperçus la veille. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose d'important s'était passé avec le ministre. Et pas quelque chose de forcément positif... Et puis, ça cachait d'étranges manigances. Il avait la certitude que ces deux là n'étaient pas ceux qu'ils prétendaient être. Après tout, il était un Slytherin, c'était son boulot d'interpréter les masques. Il ne savait pas pourquoi l'idée que le directeur et Lockhart soient embarqués dans des manipulations lui venait à l'esprit, mais il avait l'impression que cela serait important. Important pour l'avenir. Mais pour le moment, il préféra cacher ses doutes. S'ils s'avéraient juste, il ne voulait pas recevoir un oubliette...ou pire... Il se concentra alors sur le raclement de gorge de Dumbledore qui s'apprêtait à parler.

"Mes chers élèves, je suis dans l'obligation de vous faire part de trois nouvelles de la plus haute importance. Deux bonnes, et une, pour le moins...horriblement tragique..."

On entendit des murmures quand la voix du directeur se brisa, sûrement de tristesse. Mais pour Severus, ça sonnait faux.

"Je tiens à vous dire que l'Héritier de Slytherin et le monstre, un basilic, ont été appréhendés hier soir grâce au professeur Lockhart, ici présent."

Il y eut des sifflements, des applaudissements et des remerciements ainsi que des questions, tandis que Gilderoy faisait un signe de la main, un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres. Enfin pour Severus, ça ressemblait plus à un sourire débile...ou d'attardé mental. Au choix. Il remarqua cependant les étranges regards que lançaient ses Slytherins, ainsi que les jumeaux Weasley au-dit professeur. Mmh, ça méritait d'être creusé...

"Je n'entrerai pas dans les détails car c'est bien trop violent et sanglant. Ce combat a été éreintant pour votre cher professeur. Mais cette bonne nouvelle cache également ma plus grande tristesse." Des larmes se mirent à luire au coin des yeux du vieil homme. "Miss Weasley, qui a été enlevée par l'Héritier, n'a pu revenir... Elle est... décédée par la faute de cet homme." Le silence se fit. Albus tentait de reprendre un visage calme mais des larmes perlaient sur ses joues ridées. Sauf que, vu de près, Snape remarqua un léger sourire narquois. "J'ai aussi le regret de vous dire que son frère, Ronald Weasley, et son ami Harry Potter ont...perdu la vie en tentant de sauver Miss Weasley. Ils ont été...tués par le basilic, tous les deux. Mr Potter s'est même sacrifié en se mettant entre le basilic et le professeur Lockhart, lui accordant une vie sauve. Et Gilderoy Lockhart a fait preuve d'une immense bravoure pour faire face au basilic afin de venger ses élèves. Malheureusement, leurs corps n'ont pu être ramenés à la surface, le couloir s'étant refermé pour toujours. Cet endroit est leur tombeau, leur lieu de repos éternel. Alors je vous prierais de respecter leur mémoire..."

À présent, la voix du directeur n'était plus qu'un vague murmure, à peine audible. Beaucoup d'élèves pleuraient, criaient de douleur. Les Slytherin avaient gardé un visage impassible et les sourcils froncés, visiblement perplexes, se rendit compte Severus. Il se promit de leur parler plus tard. Par ailleurs, il vit que les jumeaux Weasley, bien que leurs larmes coulaient, semblaient fusiller du regard le directeur et le professeur de DADA. Tiens. Une chose de plus à noter dans son esprit. Quelque chose d'important semblait se passer, comprit Severus. Or il semblerait que seuls les Slytherin et les jumeaux n'aient pu le comprendre. Mais pas lui. Il fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose lui échappait. Quelque chose d'important. De primordial. Une idée qu'il n'arrivait pas à attraper, qui s'échappait sans cesse. Qu'il avait oubliée. Mais quoi ? Impossible de se le rappeler. C'était frustrant. Et puis le comportement de Dumbledore et de Lockhart n'arrangeait rien à sa confusion.

"Mais l'espoir est toujours présent. Il est avec nous!" Continua le directeur avec un nouveau sourire. "En effet le professeur Sprout m'a annoncé que ses Mandragores sont arrivées à maturité. Nos élèves stupéfiés vont pouvoir nous rejoindre à la fin de la semaine!"

Malgré la première mauvaise nouvelle, celle-ci provoqua des murmures. Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de tiquer. Dumbledore avait finement joué avec son annonce. C'est vrai que dire le pire pour arriver au meilleur avait tendance à embrouiller les esprits. Mais pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Pourquoi vouloir oublier la mort de trois élèves ? Surtout le célèbre Golden Boy ! Snape ravala un soupir: tout ça lui donnait un mal de tête. Il verrait ça ce soir avec ses étudiants dans la salle commune. Cette situation était trop peu banale, trop étrange. Ça méritait d'être analysé.

"Mais je dois vous faire part de quelque chose. Une chose de la plus haute importance..." Reprit Dumbledore, laissant un temps de silence afin d'augmenter le suspens. "J'en ai parlé avec le ministre Fudge ce matin et cette nouvelle sera dans les nouvelles demain. En effet, il y a 11 ans, presque 12 maintenant, j'ai dû ruser. Comme vous le savez tous, Voldemort a attaqué les Potter et Harry Potter fut considéré depuis lors comme le Survivant. Et bien je me dois aujourd'hui de contredire cette idée et de vous raconter la vérité. Cette soirée là, les Potter furent bel et bien des victimes, mais Harry Potter n'a jamais été le vainqueur de Voldemort. Il y avait un autre enfant. Un enfant qui était gardé par Lily et James Potter ce soir là. Et c'est lui qui le vainquit. Évidemment, quand je l'appris, je préférais garder le secret et le mettre à l'abri, en sécurité. Je fis donc d'Harry Potter le Survivant et je tus la vérité. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne puis continuer. Ça entacherait la mémoire de Harry Potter... je vous annonce donc que le véritable Survivant est ici, parmi nous: Neville Longbottom!"

Il eut dans un premier temps un silence choqué. Tous avaient tourné leur regard vers un Neville rouge de gêne, qui se tortillait sur place, mais qui ne dit rien pour contredire les propos du vieil homme, laissant donc croire que c'était vrai. Puis il eut des murmures et enfin des applaudissements. Tous encourageaient ou félicitaient le véritable Survivant. Sauf peut-être quelques personnes, soit parce qu'elles étaient trop stupéfaites, comme Severus qui doutait de plus en plus, soit car elles étaient bien trop dégoûtées, ce qui concernait davantage les Slytherins.

La cacophonie dura une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que le directeur n'envoye les élèves dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, annonçant que le lendemain, il n'y aurait pas cours, remplacé par une journée de deuil et de réjouissances. Severus se leva et fit un signe discret à ses élèves pour qu'ils l'attendent dans leur salle commune.

Le professeur parcourait donc les couloirs tout en restant dubitatif sur les annonces plus qu'improbables du directeur. C'était quoi cette mascarade ? Il ne comprenait pas. Longbottom n'avait jamais été chez les Potter, le 31. Il le savait. Il avait été voir si Lily s'en était sortie. Et seulement Harry était présent. Bien sur Severus n'avait jamais dit au directeur qu'il y avait été car il était parti avant son arrivé. Donc cette visite avait été restée cachée. Ce qui voulait dire que Dumbledore mentait. Mais pourquoi ? Le maître des potions l'ignorait, mais il était sûr d'une chose: ce mensonge cachait quelque chose. Et d'important. Mais pas forcément de bon.

Il arriva enfin devant le portrait dissimulant l'entrée de l'Antre des Serpents. Étant le directeur de la maison, le portrait bascula quand il fut devant. Il pénétra dans la salle commune. Si la Grande Salle était considérée comme la plus belle salle d'Hogwarts, Severus préférait, et de loin, l'antre des Slytherins. A chaque fois qu'il s'y rendait, il prenait le temps de l'observer durant quelques secondes.

Sur le mur face à la porte, la grande cheminée de marbre ornait la façade. Le feu dans l'âtre réchauffait la pièce, lui donnant un air accueillant. De chaque côté de la cheminée, deux fenêtres donnaient directement vers le lac. On pouvait y observer les êtres marins vivant joyeusement dans l'eau. Les murs, peints en verts, étaient parsemés de tapisseries de serpents en argent ou encore de tableaux figés présentant un homme, sûrement Slytherin, ou quatre personnes, deux hommes, deux femmes, sûrement les Fondateurs. A droite de la vaste salle, se trouvaient les plans de travail. Les tables en bois et fauteuils confortables servaient aux élèves pour leurs devoirs. A gauche, deux portes, une argentée à droite et une verte à gauche, donnaient sur les dortoirs. La porte verte menant chez les filles et l'autre chez les garçons. Au centre, des fauteuils, des poufs et des canapés, tous verts ou argents, composés de coussins moelleux, occupaient la salle. Des petites tables de verre ou en bois se trouvaient aux côtés de ces-dits sièges. Oui, pas de doute, c'était le meilleur endroit d'Hogwarts. Ici, les Slytherins laissaient leurs masques tomber et montraient leur véritable personnalité. Ici, c'était avant tout un lieu joyeux, plein de joie de vivre, où l'ambiance était bonne enfant. Effectivement, le comportement adopté par les occupants était en totale contradiction avec celui affiché le reste de la journée. Toute cette mise en scène avait été instaurée dans le but de protéger les enfants, tout ça par la faute de Salazar Slytherin. Tout le monde voyait les Slytherin comme des Mages Noirs, alors ceux-ci montrait ce que les autres voulaient voir : un comportement hautain et désobligeants. Ainsi, ils étaient laissés tranquilles. Cette attitude avait maintenant été prise depuis des décennies afin d'éviter au maximum les discriminations. Or, celles-ci avaient redoublé depuis l'apogée de Voldemort. Les parents des Slytherins faisaient tout leur possible pour empêcher ces problèmes, mais en vain. Seul Lucius Malfoy arrivait à peu près à un résultat, et pour ça, les élèves lui en étaient reconnaissants. Toute cette bonté d'âme concernant les Slytherins était leur secret le mieux gardé. Personne ne le révélait, même les traites à leur sang. Le plus étrange était que les Slytherins n'avaient jamais été _racistes_, pas vraiment. Ils ne supportaient juste pas que les nouveaux arrivants refusent d'apprendre leurs us et coutumes. C'était tout. Mais les sorciers avaient tourné cette idée en théorie raciste et désignaient les Sang-purs comme des hommes ignobles.

Enfin, Severus se concentra sur les occupants de la pièce. Les élèves de la première à la septième année étaient pour la plupart assis sur le sol ou les fauteuils, d'autres se tenaient debout, accoudés aux murs. Ils attendaient le professeur pour une de leurs réunions spéciales. En effet, tous les deux mois, les Slytherins se rassemblaient en réunion hebdomadaire pour parler, tandis que lorsque la situation l'exigeait, une réunion spéciale avait lieu. Tous avaient le droit à la parole et chaque avis était respecté. C'était un moment où tous avait un pied d'égalité, quel que soit l'âge. Il fallait juste rester calme et discipliné pour participer. Ainsi, Severus entra dans une salle calme où les Slytherins murmuraient entre eux sans pour autant s'agiter. Le professeur conjura un siège à un endroit où ils pouvaient le voir et s'y installa dignement en croisant les jambes. Puis Snape hocha la tête, permettant de débuter la conversation.

« Ces annonces nous échappent, professeur. » Commença Marcus Flint en porte parole, le préfet de cinquième année et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. « On a du mal à concevoir que tout ceci puisse être la vérité. Il y a quelque chose là-dessous, quelque chose de puissant, qui entraîne ces problèmes... Ou plutôt quelqu'un. »

Severus soupira, de lassitude.

« Je présume que vous soupçonnez Dumbledore… »

« C'est exact, professeur. » Assura Daphné Greengrass, deuxième année, considérée comme la nouvelle Reine de Glace dû au fait qu'elle était impassible presque tout le temps, sauf avec sa petite sœur, Astoria, qu'elle vénérait.

« C'est illogique que du jour au lendemain, il change de «Survivant». C'est insensé ! » Continua Adrian Pucey, un autre cinquième année, plutôt doué en charme. « On a beaucoup observé et enquêté sur le directeur, ses actions, tout avait l'air particulièrement bien trop préparé pour un futur plan ou objectif. Il est louche, vraiment. Il ne fait rien pour contredire les rumeurs à propos de Potter, ne nous défend pas face aux accusations injustifiées et aux sorts que l'on reçoit et surtout ne fait strictement rien contre les attaques ! Ou encore le fait qu'il pousse Potter au danger pour le récompenser ensuite, et que soudain il disparaît et un autre le remplace. Tout ceci est bien trop suspect.»

Beaucoup acquiescèrent, tandis que Severus se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi et surtout comment ses élèves avaient compris tout ça alors que lui n'avait rien su. Il était le directeur des Slytherins tout de même ! C'en était aberrant ! Mais le plus dérangeant était le fait qu'il ne sache rien des sorts contre ses élèves. Il aurait dû faire quelque chose, après tout ! Il ne laisserait jamais ses protégés en une telle situation !

« Des sorts ? Des attaques ? Contre vous ? » S'étonna Snape, la voix doucement dangereuse. « Pourquoi n'en ai-je jamais été informé ? »

Snape plissa des sourcils d'incompréhension quand il vit les Slytherin le regarder bouche bée ou avec étonnement. Ce fut un Draco perturbé qui lui répondit :

« Mais parrain, » les Slytherin étaient tous au courrant du lien qui les liait, jamais ils ne les avaient trahi, même le directeur l'ignorait. « Nous sommes déjà venu te voir, plusieurs fois même. Tu nous disais toujours que tu avais parlé au directeur et qu'il avait lui-même sévit contre les perturbateurs. Mais ça ne changeait rien sur les intimidations : elles continuaient. Et puis, on revenait te voir, tu semblais furieux et tu partais ensuite demander des explications à Dumbledore. Et quand tu revenais, tu étais si calme et tranquille qu'on avait l'impression que tout avait été réglé. Comment tu ne peux pas t'en souvenir ? »

Severus était devenu livide à ces paroles. Non, il ne s'en souvenait pas, pas du tout. Comment ? Il ne pouvait oublier quelque chose d'aussi important que ça ! De plus en plus perturbé, le professeur mit sa tête dans ses mains, sans remarquer les regards inquiets des Slytherins. Snape concentra alors son esprit pour mieux réfléchir. Quelque chose encore lui échappait, il le savait. Et ce petit quelque chose, néanmoins important, était la clé de cet oubli.

« Ai-je eu d'autres comportements étranges ? D'autres oublis ?» Demanda-t-il d'une voix éteinte et tellement basse que les élèves durent se pencher pour l'entendre. Eux-mêmes se sentaient mal pour leur directeur de maison, qui les protégeait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« A chaque fois que tu te posais des questions sur Potter, sur Dumbledore ou encore sur notre sécurité. » Répondit Draco en s'approchant de lui et poser sa main sur son épaule dans un geste de soutien. « Tu revenais du bureau du directeur avec un air absent ou alors tu semblais trouver tout normal. On trouvait ça bizarre alors on a cherché à savoir ce qu'il se passait… »

« Et le résultat ? » S'empressa de demander le potionniste en relevant sa tête pour fixer le regard gris de son filleul. Il était fier de lui, de ses recherches et inquiétudes. Il devenait plus mature. Il grandissait trop vite pour son parrain.

« C'est Terence qui a découvert un indice grâce à un livre venant de sa famille. Apparemment tu aurais été oublietté et tes souvenirs modifiés. Mais on ne pouvait rien te faire pour te dégager de cette emprise, même si on a essayé : la magie était trop puissante ! On a conclu que c'était Dumbledore, le lanceur du sort, étant donné la puissance magique nécessaire.»

Draco se tut alors observant avec inquiétude son parrain trembler. En fait tous les Slytherins étaient inquiets. Leur directeur de maison avait de nouveau caché son visage dans ses mains et son corps commençait à être secoué par des convulsions successives.

Severus comprenait enfin. Il avait la chose qui lui manquait, le détail qui lui permit de tout remanier. Il pouvait enfin reconstruire le puzzle qui s'offrait à lui depuis le début. Les sourires satisfaits de Lockhart et de Dumbledore, le soudain changement de Survivant, les troubles et les doutes qui intervenaient à intervalles réguliers dans son esprit et qui s'effaçaient aussi vite ensuite. Les parties manquantes, les questions…il comprenait _tout_.

Puis la colère le traversa. Oh oui. Il était en colère. Non, furieux. Jamais il n'avait été autant hors de lui. Jamais. Il avait été manipulé et il détestait ça, surtout en tant que Slytherin. Il allait faire un massacre, oh oui ! Il savait que certaines personnes se feraient une joie de le suivre.

Il plongea ensuite dans son subconscient. Maintenant qu'il savait pourquoi il avait ces sentiments vis-à-vis du directeur, et maintenant qu'il détenait la clé pour désentraver son esprit, il pouvait récupérer ses souvenirs et comprendre pourquoi ces différents oubliettes.

Ce qu'il y vit ne lui plut pas, mais alors pas du tout. Sa colère doubla..non, tripla. Tellement que sa magie commença à sortir de son corps. Puissante et enfin libre, elle engloba rapidement la salle, faisant frissonner ses élèves. Jamais ils n'avaient cru leur professeur si puissant. Les tables et les murs commençaient à se fissurer, l'urgence se fit sentir. Draco agrippa le bras de son parrain et le tira, le secoua de toutes ses forces pour le faire revenir à lui. Cela marcha car Severus se redressa de toute sa hauteur, rappelant sa magie en lui.

Son visage était plissé d'une fureur telle que tous pâlirent. Il était terrifiant, fait accentué par ses yeux onyx brillants de magie et de puissance. Il aurait pu tous les tuer d'un coup, s'il avait voulu.

« Oh, je vais le tuer, lui et tous ses soi-disants alliés. » Susurra-t-il doucereusement, avec aigreur dans sa voix. « Je le jure, sur ma magie, que ces connards mourront par ma main ou par celles de mes alliés. »

Un filet de magie l'enveloppa avant de traverser son cœur, scellant son accord. Les Slytherins avaient les yeux grands ouverts par cette affirmation. Faire un serment magique était quelque chose qui obligeait les sorciers à tenir absolument parole, sans quoi la mort les prenait. C'était à ne surtout pas prendre à la légère. Le fait que Severus ait clamé ce serment ne devait vouloir dire qu'une chose : le directeur cachait un terrible secret qui ne devait pas être découvert.

« Qu-qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé de si grave, pour que vous fassiez un serment ? » Demanda presque timidement Marcus. Il sentait que son directeur de maison était affreusement puissant.

« Si vous voulez une réponse, je vous impose un serment. Il ne faut surtout pas que Dumbledore ne le sache, sinon c'est la mort ou pire. » Annonça sombrement le professeur.

Malgré l'horreur des propos du potionniste, toutes les années confondues firent le serment, en attendant les révélations, comprenant l'importance de la conversation.

« Quand vous serez chez vous pendant les vacances, faites de même avec vos parents. Promettez-le ! »

Les enfants hochèrent la tête, n'ayant guère le choix de toute façon. Cela devait être extrêmement important. Réellement. Après avoir exécuté leur serment, Severus souffla, soulagé. Au moins, ses élèves seront protégés, certes un minimum, mais protégés quand même, de cet horrible être vivant inutile et incompétent, qu'était cet adorable directeur d'Albus Dumbledore. Puisse-t-il mourir dans la souffrance, souhaita le potionniste. Puis il porta son regard sur les Slytherins, eux-mêmes le fixant presque avec avidité, attendant des réponses sur son comportement plus qu'étrange.

« Marcus, je dois dire que vous êtes perspicaces, vous tous. » Commença Snape avec un fin sourire psychotique, qui les fit frémir d'anticipation et de plaisir. « Effectivement un sort d'oubliette m'a été jeté à chaque fois que j'avais des soupçons à propos de certaines choses ou encore si je cherchais à vous aider. »

« Mais, comment ? » Demanda Blaise Zabini, un deuxième année italien à la peau noire. Il était considéré comme un séducteur et un jeune prodige, notamment un métamorphose et en potion. « Vous venez de nous démontrez que vous êtes puissant, vous aurez pu vous débarrasser de ces faux souvenirs. De plus vous êtes un maître occlumens confirmé. Comment avez-vous fait pour ne pas avoir remarqué quelques détails incriminant ces oubliettes ? »

« C'est exact, Mr Zabini, je suis un maître occlumens, mais là n'est pas le problème. Le problème réside dans les machinations d'un certain homme de notre connaissance qui devrait mourir d'overdose de sucre un jour ou l'autre. »

Il eut quelques ricanements étouffés par des toussotements plus ou moins discrets.

« Dumbledore… » Souffla Blaise.

« Oui. » Confirma simplement Severus avec dégoût. « Lui. »

« Mais ça ne règle pas le problème, professeur ! » Intervint Adrian Pucey. « Vous aurez dû le remarquer ! Cela n'a aucun sens ! »

« Et bien c'est ici que je vais commencer par vous dire que je ne pouvais absolument rien faire. » Les yeux de Severus fusillèrent un adversaire invisible, de nouveau en colère. « Cet homme est la cause de tout ! Si je n'ai pu lutter contre ses oubliettes, c'est tout simplement car il a bridé ma MAGIE ! »

Cet éclat inattendu perturba les Slytherins. Autour d'eux, les affaires se mirent de nouveau à voler et à se fendiller à cause de la magie sauvage de Severus. Draco réussit encore à le calmer avant que cette puissance n'alerte Dumbledore.

« Il a fait quoi ? » S'horrifia Marcus.

Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à être dans cet état : tous étaient stupéfiés par la révélation de leur directeur de maison. En même temps, brider la magie d'une personne était considéré comme un crime passible d'une peine à vie à Azkaban. Les conséquences envers le sorcier bridé pouvaient être irréversibles. En effet, la victime pouvait devenir cracmol si le bridage était trop puissant. C'était l'une des pires trahisons envers la Magie, cette dernière considérant cette action comme interdite pour un sorcier. Malheureusement, aujourd'hui seuls les Sang-purs étaient au courant de ce détail, les Muggles-borns et les sorciers de la Lumière ayant volontairement fait disparaître toute information sur le bridage magique.

« Bridé ma magie, Mr Flint. » Répéta Severus sombrement.

« Mais pourquoi avoir fait ça ? » Questionna Pansy Parkinson, une jeune deuxième année, la meilleure amie de Daphnée. « Qu'est-ce que ça lui apporterai ? »

« Ma richesse et mon statut de Lord ainsi que ma position et mes connaissances. »

Quelques élèves froncèrent les sourcils, pas du tout au courant que Severus Snape était un Lord. Pour eux, il était le plus jeune maître des potions au monde, leur professeur et directeur de maison, un espion auprès de Voldemort. Mais ils ignoraient qu'il était un Lord, il n'était après tout jamais apparu au Magenmagot.

« Lord ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais un Lord, parrain. Mon père ne m'en a jamais parlé. »

« Je ne lui ai jamais dit, Draco, j'avais caché cette information. Eh oui, je suis un Lord, celui de la famille Prince, et j'ignore comment Dumbledore l'a appris. »

« Lord Prince ? » Bégaya Adrian étonné. « Je croyais la famille éteinte! »

« Dumbledore a dit qu'elle avait disparu ! C'est lui le coupable» Cracha Snape. « Il a juste assassiné ma famille entière afin de garder son monopole financier sur le monde sorcier. Pour ce faire, il a pris le contrôle de certaines familles telles les Princes mais aussi les Potter. Grâce à son influence, je fus placé dans une famille Muggles, ce qui fut également le cas d'Harry Potter. »

Plus que surpris par tout ceci, les Slytherins restèrent silencieux. Apprendre que leur directeur de maison et Harry Potter ont été élevés par des Sans Pouvoirs délibérément était un crime. Le fait que Dumbledore ait volontairement provoqué le déclin de grandes familles Sangs-Purs avait de quoi être choquant et déconcertant. Mais savoir que la famille Potter avait en partie disparu à cause du directeur alors qu'elle était une famille de la Lumière était stupéfiant. La question était de savoir :pourquoi Dumbledore faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi envoyer des héritiers dans des familles Muggles ? Pour quelles raisons, autres que l'argent ? Tout cela restait flou, mais Snape avait sûrement la réponse, pensa Marcus.

« Pourquoi faire tout cela ? » Demanda ce dernier. « Qu'est-ce que ça lui apporte ? »

« Réfléchissez, Mr Flint, vous êtes intelligent, vous pouvez trouver seul. »

« Le pouvoir… » Souffla l'adolescent après un temps de réflexion.

« C'est exact. La stratégie de Dumbledore est de maintenir un contrôle sur les puissantes familles en rendant orphelin leur jeune héritier ou héritière. Il les place ensuite dans des familles Muggles abusives afin qu'ils voient en lui un sauveur et un héros venant les libérer lors de leur onzième anniversaire. Les enfants sont beaucoup plus manipulable, voyez-vous. Il s'arrangeait d'envoyer ces enfants à Gryffindor ou à Hufflepuff, évitant si possible Ravenclaw, afin de les garder sous sa surveillance, tout en dépeignant Slytherin comme une maison remplie de sorciers noirs. Après il profitait pour ne jamais mentionner le statut d'héritiers à ses soi-disant protégés, afin de puiser dans leur héritage en se déclarant tuteur magique. »

« Mais…et vous ? Vous êtes un Slytherin. Cela n'a pas marché ? » S'enquit un jeune homme de sixième année du nom de Terence Higgs.

Severus eut un rictus mauvais.

« Je ne l'ai pas cru, je préfère toujours me documenter sur différentes sources avant de prendre mes décisions pour en avoir le cœur net. Et j'ai remarqué que la maison Slytherin me correspondait le mieux. Évidemment ça n'a pas plu à Dumbledore. Au cours de ma scolarité, de fil en aiguille, j'ai pu accéder à mon rôle d'héritier puis de Lord à mes seize ans, virant ce cher directeur de son statut de tuteur. Ainsi j'ai pu gagner mon indépendance allant vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour prendre ma revanche. Malheureusement, Dumbledore joua fin pour que je tombe dans un piège. Il brida ma magie et me jeta oubliette sur oubliette, faisant de moi un joli petit outil incapable de raisonner par soi-même. »

Ce résumé, bien que court, de la vie de leur professeur illustrait l'horreur que diffusait et que provoquait Dumbledore sans que personne ne le sache. Dire que les élèves étaient choqués aurait été un euphémisme.

« Mais tout n'est pas noir. » Continua le potionniste. « En effet, vu que ma mémoire était effacée et modifiée après chaque rencontre avec Dumbledore, maintenant que je l'ai retrouvée, je me rappelle de tout. De chacun de ses plans. Malheureusement, il est trop tard pour en contrer certains.»

« Comme quoi, par exemple ? » S'impatienta Draco, ravi de découvrir certains secrets du directeur. Son père allait être aux anges de bénéficier de cette aide pour virer Dumbledore de ses trop nombreux postes.

« Sachez d'abord, mes chers élèves, que vous devez impérativement empêcher vos parents d'agir contre lui. ». Faisant fi des protestations des adolescents, il continua. « Sauf si vous voulez que votre famille soit détruite et croupisse en prison. » Cela eut le mérite de rétablir le silence. « Il est encore trop bien protégé. Cela fait des années qu'il prépare tout ça, il a des alliés, du pouvoir, de la puissance, de la richesse. Il faudra un plan méticuleux et long pour le destituer et seulement si toutes nos familles coopèrent. Je compte sur vous pour faire entendre raison à vos familles, il en va de la survie de notre monde. »

Sous le regard insistant du professeur les Slytherins acquiescèrent.

« Bien. » Il sourit presque gentiment, un exploit quand on connaissait Snape. « Premièrement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas mort. » Il eut des exclamations pour la plupart excité, qu'il fit rapidement taire. « J'ignore comment et pourquoi, mais Dumbledore le savait depuis des années. Je sais que tout est un rapport avec Harry Potter. En fait tout tourne autour de lui et de Longbottom. »

« Précisez, s'il vous plaît, professeur. En quoi Potter et Longbottom sont concernés dans cette histoire ? » Intervint Pucey avec un froncement de sourcil.

« C'est un plan cherchant à détruire le Dark Lord qui est l'origine de toute cette histoire. Dumbledore s'est servi d'une fausse prophétie pour piéger le Dark Lord. Et il est tombé en plein dedans. Je ne connais pas tout, juste les grandes lignes, mais je sais que ça avait pour but d'amener le Seigneur des Ténèbres à s'intéresser aux familles Potter et Longbottom. Comme vous le savez, ce fut chez les Potter qu'il alla et Potter devint le Garçon-qui-a-survécu. »

« Pourtant Dumbledore a annoncé que tout ceci était faux et que c'était Longbottom qui est responsable de tout. Qu'il était chez les Potter à ce moment-là. » Démentit Flint.

« Et c'est faux. Personne ne le sait car je ne l'ai dit à personne, c'est qu'au moment où j'ai vu la marque s'effacer j'ai accouru chez les Potter. Je suis arrivé le premier et reparti aussi vite que possible et je peux vous certifier qu'un seul enfant était là, seulement Potter. Il a mentit sur ce fait. Dumbledore a tout prévu pour cet enfant, toute sa vie, le moindre détail. Mais il avait toujours un plan B au cas où Potter mourrait, impliquant alors Longbottom. Et aujourd'hui, c'est le cas. »

« Il est ignoble ! » S'écria Parkinson. Impliquer des enfants innocents, c'était honteux. Pansy se jura de demander à ses parents assez de politique et de manipulation pour détruire le directeur.

« Jusqu'où a-t-il contrôlé la vie de Potter ? » S'intéressa Draco.

Après tout celui-ci étant son ancien ennemi, il voulait bien en apprendre plus comme pour respecter sa mémoire. Pour l'instant, il savait qu'il avait été élevé chez des Muggles sûrement abusive vu le témoignage de son parrain.

« Tout. Vraiment tout. » Soupira Snape avec désespoir. « Ma vie à côté de lui était vraiment un paradis. Je ne vous raconterai pas son enfance, je ne la connais pas, mais des échos que j'ai reçus, sa « famille » haïssait la magie plus que tout. Je vous laisse imaginer sa vie. » Certains adolescents frissonnèrent, l'incompréhension des Muggles sur la Magie les terrifiait. « Mais si ce n'était que ça…comme vous vous en doutez sûrement, il est son tuteur magique et gère ses comptes. Il paye sa famille pour sa pseudo éducation. Il a même prévu la mort de Mr Potter à ses dix-huit ans. Il a délibérément provoqué la rencontre avec les Weasley pour que ceux-ci le manipulent. Il a fait un contrat de mariage avec Miss Weasley même si j'ignore si elle était dans le coup. J'ignore également si Ronald Weasley était au courant. Ce que je sais cependant c'est l'implication du reste de la famille dans les plans du directeur. »

Cette nouvelle sur la soi-disant famille parfaite les rebuta. Jamais pareille trahison n'avait été mentionnée dans l'histoire du monde. Ils se promirent de faire de la vie des Weasley un enfer, pas parce que Potter était devenu soudainement un héros à leurs yeux, mais pour respecter la mémoire d'un enfant complètement manipulé n'ayant jamais vraiment vécu et profité de la vie. Ils restèrent sceptiques au sujet des derniers Weasley, ignorant s'ils savaient tout ceci, car après tout, eux-mêmes étaient des victimes de l'incompétence de Dumbledore. Par contre ils ne se gêneraient pas pour les autres de la famille.

« En revanche, j'ai des doutes à propos jumeaux. » Réfléchit tout haut le potionniste. « Durant l'annonce de Dumbledore ce soir, j'ai pu remarquer la haine farouche inscrite sur leurs visages à l'encontre de Dumbledore et de Lockhart. Je leur accorderai le bénéfice du doute. Miss Lizada, vous êtes en quatrième année avec eux, je veux que vous gardiez à l'œil ces deux-là. Faites-vous aider par vos camarades. » Une jeune fille à la chevelure rousse-blonde aux yeux caramels hocha la tête. « Une chose encore. Méfiez-vous de Miss Granger. »

« Granger ? » Se moqua Blaise Zabini. « Une Muggle-born ? Qu'a-t-elle de spécial ? »

« Je suis sérieux Mr Zabini. Elle est aussi dangereuse que Dumbledore car elle est tout aussi mystérieuse que lui. » Sa réponse jeta un nouveau froid dans la pièce. « J'ignore presque tout d'elle, la seule chose que je sais est qu'elle est devenue « amie » avec Potter, pour une raison que j'ignore également, sous les ordres de Dumbledore. Son ingéniosité et sa relation avec le directeur la rend dangereuse, très dangereuse. Faites attention quand vous êtes à côté d'elle, réellement. C'est une profiteuse qui n'aspire qu'à la gloire et veut être supérieure à tout le monde, elle mérite bien une place à Slytherin pour sa ruse. Elle va sûrement devenir une personne pire qu'elle n'est déjà, profitant de son statut de meilleure amie éplorée. On va sûrement lui accorder tout ce qu'elle veut et elle ne va pas se gêner pour s'en servir contre vous. Faites attention à elle. Gardez là à l'œil, enquêtez sur elle. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle soit une Muggleborn. Vous m'avez compris ? »

Tous ne purent acquiescer n'ayant guère le choix. Mais l'avertissement ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Voilà maintenant une autre personne à surveiller et potentiellement dangereuse. Vraiment, songea Draco, Potter ne sait pas choisir ses amis. Mais ce n'était pas réellement la faute du garçon, après tout ils l'avaient manipulé jusqu'au bout. Draco s'en voulait un peu. Dans sa colère d'avoir été repoussé dans une amitié, il n'avait pas vu la douleur d'un enfant comme lui. Il n'avait rien remarqué. Mais maintenant il pouvait voir et comprendre. La taille bien trop petite et la maigreur de Potter ou encore l'aventure de l'année dernière. Tout correspondait. Le pauvre, il n'a pas eu de chance.

Cette discussion se poursuivit jusqu'à tard et rapidement, tous furent couchés, en attendant le lendemain. Cette conversation avait renforcé les liens entre les Slytherins : ils en ressortaient plus soudés que jamais. Ils avaient même prévu un moyen pour éviter que Snape ne perde ses souvenirs à chaque rencontre avec Dumbledore. Leur directeur devait maintenant utiliser tout son jeu d'acteur pour convaincre le directeur qu'il était bel et bien oublietté.

Au repas, le jour suivant, leurs prédictions s'avérèrent exactes. Granger, qui avait été déstupéfié, se pavanait dans la Grande Salle en larmes, racontant à qui voulait l'entendre sa tristesse de la perte de ses soi-disant amis. Elle lançait même des regards supérieurs aux Slytherins quand elle faisait remarquer que tout était la faute d'un Slytherin, qu'ils étaient donc tous responsables de la mort des trois élèves. Ainsi les-dits Slytherins seraient les poings, mécontents face à l'immaturité certaine de la jeune fille.

Il y avait aussi le fait qu'à présent, tout le monde parlait de Longbottom comme un dieu : même la Gazette du Sorcier mentionnait à peine la sordide affaire de la mort de trois élèves, mais parlait presque essentiellement du « véritable » Survivant ou de l'exploit sûrement faussé de Lockhart, qui roucoulait de sa victoire. Dumbledore lui-même arborait un petit sourire de satisfaction, semblant heureux de la situation. C'était d'une arrogance.

L'enquête des différents concernés, que ce soient les Weasley, Granger, Dumbledore ou Longbottom, débuta ce jour. La recherche des alliés susceptibles commença. Les Slytherin étaient prêts à se rebeller.

**OoO**

Pour une petite note de fin, j'ai un mini sondage. J'hésite depuis le début entre faire un Ron/Daphné ou un Ron/Draco. J'ai demandé à mon entourage, j'ai reçu le même nombre d'avis sur les deux...c'est un échec...je m'en remets donc à vous!


	4. 3) Le Basilic et le Phœnix

**Titre: **Signe du Serpentaire

**Auteure:** Elfelmira

**Genre: **Mystère, Amitié, Famille

**Résumé:** Fin de la deuxième année, Ginny a été enlevée dans la Chambre des Secrets. Lockhart, Ron et Harry partent à sa recherche. Or le professeur, afin de s'accaparer toute la gloire, brise les baguettes des deux amis et les emprisonne dans la Chambre. Se retrouvant au centre d'un complot, ils vont devoir apprendre à survivre, seuls ou presque. Ils vont apprendre à voir au delà des apparences et de la Magie elle-même... L'année du Serpentaire arrive...

**Bashing:** Dumby, Hermione, les Weasley (on les aime ceux-là) sauf les jumeaux, pour eux je pourrais jamais y arriver... Alors je sais, je fais pas mal de bashing sur ces personnes tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas très fan d'eux. Il y a une exception pour Hermione, j'adore ce personnage mais je trouve que le nombre de bashing concernant Hermione sont peu nombreux et que Ron s'en prend toujours plein la gueule. Alors j'inverse, Ron sera un gentil et si ça ne vous plaît pas…bah…pas grave !

**Attention:** Les événements de la première et deuxième année (sauf la fin) correspondent aux livres ou films. Les passés d'Harry et Ron seront modifiés à ma façon, donc pas de cris. Il est possible qu'il y ait de l'humour sarcastique comme je l'aime. Et enfin, pour les couples, je ne sais pas encore. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que c'est un slash. On verra. Risque de spoil mais bon, comme tout le monde connaît Harry Potter, on s'en fou un peu…

**Couple :** BZ/HP, je ne sais pas encore pour Ron, j'hésite pour un RW/DM ou un RW/DG, ça reste à voir.

Alors, petite information supplémentaire, je remercie ma Beta, Cuicuit, pour m'avoir corrigée et relue. Pour l'instant pub, je vous invite à aller lire ce qu'elle a écrit sur wattpad, c'est magnifique !

Ni _Harry Potter_ (le livre et le film) ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent, ils sont à JKR. Voilà voilà.

« Parole »

_« Fourchelangue »_

**« langage des animaux »**

**OoO**

**Partie 1 :**

**Chapitre 3 : **

**Le Basilic et le Phoenix**

**OoO**

C'était juste le lendemain de toute cette tragédie, ils n'avaient pas dormi de la nuit, veillant sur Ginny, veillant sur son corps, veillant que son âme rejoigne l'au-delà. Ron avait pleuré, avait demandé pardon de n'être pas arrivé à temps se sentant coupable, Harry faisant de son mieux pour le consoler. En fait, Les deux garçons se consolaient et rassuraient mutuellement. Harry avait du mal à s'habituer à sa nouvelle condition. Ne rien voir sauf le noir le perturbait plus qu'autre chose : il sursautait au moindre bruit, Ron devait alors le rassurer. Il espérait que la proposition du Basilic puisse l'aider à surmonter ce handicap.

De son côté, Ron avait dû rester assis et ne surtout pas bouger le temps de soigner sa jambe. Ne pouvant utiliser sa magie sans baguette, du moins sur un sort de soin et n'ayant plus de forces, il avait suivi les instructions du Basilic. Dans un premier temps, il avait maintenu sa jambe dans des bandages avec des morceaux de ses vêtements, puis le serpent avait précisé qu'il faudrait qu'il attende le matin avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit : une aide leur serait apportée. Alors le rouquin ne faisait aucun geste afin de limiter la douleur et à chaque fois qu'un gémissement sortait de sa bouche, Harry le serrait dans ses bras.

Ils passèrent la nuit entière à veiller attendant l'arrivée de l'être qui viendrait au matin. Plusieurs fois ils faillirent s'endormir, mais la peur et l'inquiétude les maintenaient éveillés. Le Basilic les avait laissés seuls, respectant le deuil du rouquin, s'enfermant dans les appartements de Salazar.

En effet, avant qu'il ne disparaisse, le Basilic avait insisté sur le fait qu'ils se trouvaient dans l'antichambre et que les appartements du fondateur se situaient un peu loin, cachés. On pouvait y accéder par la bouche de l'immense statue de Slytherin après avoir donné le mot de passe en fourchelangue. Bien sûr, les deux enfants avaient des questions, beaucoup de questions, mais ils devaient attendre leur mystérieux visiteur.

Ils ne savaient pas quand le matin arriverait : ici toute notion du temps était impossible. Il n'y avait que des souterrains aux alentours. Ainsi, ils sursautèrent lorsque le mécanisme de la porte des appartements de Salazar s'actionna. Le Basilic les rejoignit près du corps de la jeune Ginny. Ron vit le regard doré du serpent majestueux figé sur sa sœur. Il se demanda ce qu'il pensait, mais il le sut rapidement :

_« Cela va bientôt être l'heure. Mais nous ne pouvons laisser un corps ici, je suis désolé, Ron, nous devons mettre le corps de ta sœur ailleurs. »_

_« Mais où ? »_ se lamenta le garçon, les larmes aux yeux. _« Il est impossible de l'enterrer, ce n'est que de la roche partout ! »_

Harry le calma en posant sa main sur son épaule, il lui fit un petit sourire se voulant rassurant.

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, Ron, je suis sûr qu'il a une idée. N'est-ce pas ? »_

_« C'est exact. » _Confirma le serpent. _« Derrière cette salle, il y a un caveau. Il a été fabriqué afin de pouvoir conserver les corps. Nous pouvons y déposer ta sœur, si tel est ton souhait. »_

_« Très…bien… »_ Souffla le Ron, peu désireux de quitter Ginny.

Il caressa doucement sa chevelure de feu, se rappelant de nouveau tous les bons moments passés avec elle et sa famille. Le jour où elle lui avait volé son balais, le jour de son anniversaire et ses sourires radieux devant ses frères... Toute la nuit, il avait pensé à son ancienne vie, et maintenant, il essayait de savoir quelle avait été la réaction de sa famille, de ses amis et du reste du monde magique face à leur pseudo mort. Il espérait que sa mère ne les pleure pas trop, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'effondre de chagrin et qu'elle ne s'en remette pas, car il s'en voudrait. Il pensait aussi à Hermione. Allait-elle bien ? Était-elle en colère qu'ils soient morts ? Elle, qui jouait un peu le rôle de maman surprotectrice. Avec tristesse, il se rendit compte que tout ça était fini, il n'aurait plus jamais de dispute envenimée avec Hermione ou Malfoy, plus les petites joies d'une vie de famille. Tout ça parce qu'on les croyait mort. Mais il avait aussi gagné quelque chose : un petit frère adorable. Il devait maintenant prendre soin de lui à cause de sa récente cécité. Il devait tourner la page : un nouveau pan de sa vie prenait forme. Mais pour cela, il devait dire adieu à sa sœur.

Alors il se pencha et embrassa le front blanc avec douceur, puis il se tourna vers le Basilic hochant la tête pour donner son accord. Son petit frère s'accrocha à lui pour le soutenir émotionnellement, sentant le choix qu'il avait fait. Puis le serpent s'approcha pour prendre la jeune fille entre ses crocs. Ron se crispa, inquiet qu'il ne mange ou n'abîme Ginny. Mais il fut prudent, la laissa pendre dans sa gueule et serpenta à travers la pièce pour disparaître dans un coin sombre. Les deux garçons attendirent sur place, ne pouvant bouger, qu'il revienne. Deux minutes plus tard, il se montra de nouveau. Puis les trois seuls êtres vivants de cette antichambre attendirent l'arrivée du dernier invité en silence. Si Ron somnola, ce ne fut pas le cas d'Harry, qui s'endormit sur son épaule.

Au bout d'une heure, un cri perçant se fit entendre et raisonna à travers la salle, provoquant un écho. Le petit brun s'éveilla en sursaut, paniqué par cette voix inconnue. Ron ne fit qu'entourer celui-ci de ses bras, observant ce qui avait provoqué ce bruit. Voyant que le Basilic ne semblait pas du tout inquiet, il se détendit un peu.

Mais sa bouche s'ouvrit à la découverte du responsable du cri. Il laissa échapper un soufflement. Il entendit vaguement Harry demander ce que c'était. Un oiseau couleur feu se posa devant lui. Il put ainsi distinguer que les plumes étaient de différentes teintes de rouges, passant du jaune sur sa tête au rouge sur le bout de ses plumes à l'extrémité de ses ailes, à l'orange sur le reste de son corps. Ses yeux perçants, brillants et intelligents étaient d'un splendide doré peu commun. Ron comprit, grâce à la description que lui avait jadis donnée Harry, qu'il se trouvait face à Fumseck, le Phénix de Dumbledore. Cela voulait-il dire que le directeur était au courant de leur survie ? Apparemment non, puisque le Basilic accueillit l'oiseau avec enthousiasme. Il devait donc être leur mystérieux visiteur. Il fut ramené à la réalité par Harry qui le secoua comme un prunier car il n'obtenait pas de réponses et s'inquiétait.

« Ne crains rien, Harry, il ne s'agit que de Fumseck. »

« L-le Phoenix de Dumbledore ? M-mais pourquoi ? » S'enquit le petit brun en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

« Je l'ignore. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que c'est lui que le Basilic attendait. »

« Oh… »

Ron s'adossa mieux contre le mur auquel il était appuyé pour mieux observer les deux créatures. Celles-ci parlaient entre eux bien trop bas pour que les deux garçons puissent entendre quoique ce soit. Enfin, le serpent et l'oiseau se tournèrent vers eux. Le Phénix vola jusqu'à leurs pieds en piaillant d'enthousiasme tandis que le Basilic glissa plus calmement pour s'arrêter à un mètre du-dit oiseau. Ce fut ce dernier qui commença à parler, ou plutôt à siffler.

_« Donc maintenant qu'on est tous rassemblés, on va pouvoir débuter. Mais avant que vous ne nous posiez la moindre question, attendez la fin de nos explications s'il vous plaît, ça nous faciliterait la tâche. »_

_« Je vais commencer par me présenter, ainsi que ce cher petit serpent. »_ Couina le Phénix en sautillant, semblant incapable de rester sur place.

_« Vous parlez Fourchelangue ! »_ S'écria Harry avec surprise ne pouvant y croire.

_« Heureusement que j'avais dit de poser les questions à la fin… » _Ronchonna le Basilic.

_« Allons, allons, ce ne sont que des enfants. Normal qu'ils se questionnent. »_ Tempéra Fumseck en pliant son cou vers le bas avec amusement.

_« P-pardon… »_ Souffla un Harry mortifié de s'être fait reprendre, il baissa la tête.

_« Ce n'est rien, je t'assure. »_ Le rassura aussitôt l'oiseau immortel. _« Il est tout à fait légitime de demander quand on ne comprend pas. Et pour répondre à ta question, oui je parle le Fourchelangue pour une raison que nous allons évoquer plus tard. »_ Le Phénix observa les deux enfants avec un pétillement dans ses yeux dorés, puis il reprit._ « Bien, pour commencer mon nom n'est pas du tout Fumseck, un horrible nom, je dois dire. Celui-ci me fut donné par Dumbledore. »_ Les deux garçons s'étonnèrent au ton méprisant que l'oiseau prit au nom du directeur._ « Je ne suis pas son familier, vous imaginez l'horreur sinon ! »_ Cet éclat fit glousser un serpent et étonna de nouveau les enfants._ « En fait, ma présence ici est obligatoire, comme celle de l'autre tordu derrière moi. Nous ne pouvons quitter Hogwarts à cause d'une malédiction. Donc, nous sommes ici depuis mille ans, assurant la protection des enfants, moi en accompagnant les directeurs, et l'écailleux d'ici. »_ Le Phénix ignora les grognements du Basilic face au surnom affectueux qu'il lui avait donné. _« Avant de raconter le récit de notre vie qui sera assez similaire au votre, d'ailleurs, je me présente : je suis Godric Gryffindor et le serpent est Salazar Slytherin, mon petit frère, enfermé là depuis mille ans. »_

Si Ron faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive à cette annonce des plus improbables, Harry se tortilla sur lui-même, très mal à l'aise. Jamais, mais alors jamais de leur vie, ils n'auraient imaginé se retrouver face à deux Fondateurs. Encore moins ceux qui étaient considérés comme les pires ennemis du monde, un Mage Noir et un Mage Blanc. Apprendre qu'ils étaient en réalité frère s'ajoutait au choc premier. C'était à la fois un honneur mais cela rendit également leurs esprits débordants de questions. Comment se faisait-il que leur statut de frères soit inconnu de l'histoire ? Pourquoi étaient-ils encore en vie ? Comment se faisait-il que Godric Gryffindor était Fourchelangue ? Mais surtout pourquoi Slytherin était considéré comme un Dark Lord s'il était présenté comme le frère de Gryffindor ? Jamais l'histoire n'avait mentionné tout ceci. Comme si tout ceci avait été effacé volontairement de la mémoire collective. C'était à se prendre la tête ! Ron ouvrit la bouche pour intervenir mais fut interrompu par le Basilic, Salazar :

_« Plus tard, les questions. Notre histoire est longue et risque de prendre plusieurs heures, mais pour l'instant il vaut mieux que ce cher Phoenix stupide soigne la jambe de Ron ! Puis qu'on rejoigne un endroit un peu plus confortable pour continuer. »_

De son museau il poussa Godric, qui eut la décence de se sentir gêné de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, vers le rouquin. Ron se claqua mentalement la tête en remarquant qu'il avait complètement oublié la douleur depuis l'arrivée du Phénix. L'oiseau pencha sa tête sur la jambe du garçon et laissa échapper quelques larmes qui allèrent à la rencontre de sa peau blanche. Elles traversèrent la surface pour venir soigner la blessure. Ron sentit une douce chaleur se rependre le long de sa jambe et rapidement les larmes agirent pour ne laisser plus aucune gêne. Il bougea alors pour voir si tout fonctionnait. Il sourit, heureux de retrouver une certaine mobilité quand sa jambe se déplia normalement, hormis un léger engourdissement.

Puis le Basilic se redressa et les invita à le suivre vers ses appartements. Godric vola et se posa le plus tranquillement du monde sur la tête verte de Salazar, pour son plus grand mécontentement. Il n'était pas un moyen de transport, au nom de Médée !

Ron fut sur pieds en un instant, suivi d'Harry, dont le rouquin agrippa le bras afin de le guider dans la salle, évitant ainsi qu'il ne trébuche inutilement. Il n'entendit que vaguement le mot de passe des appartements avant qu'ils ne s'engouffrent dans la bouche de la statue de Salazar.

Un couloir aux teintes vertes sombres, assez grand pour que le Basilic n'ait aucune difficulté à s'y glisser, montait en pente douce sur une trentaine de mètres avant de laisser place à une lourde porte en acier lourd, décorée à l'aide d'une fresque d'un serpent entourant affectueusement un Phoenix. Du museau, Salazar poussa la porte avant d'y entrer. Ron hésita quelques secondes, mais Harry le poussa doucement, l'incitant à avancer. Il se tourna légèrement vers lui. Le sourire qu'arborait le petit brun le rassura.

Quand les deux enfants furent à l'intérieur, la lourde porte se ferma en un claquement assez violent. Le rouquin se tourna vers la pièce et fut ébahi par ce qu'il y vit. En effet la salle était loin d'être froide comme l'antichambre, c'était bien loin de ce qu'aurait pu imaginer le garçon. Cette salle était un grand salon chaleureux et accueillant, les couleurs vertes et blanches s'harmonisaient bien avec le reste de la décoration. Des arabesques argentées encadraient la vivace cheminée de pierres blanches d'où brillait un joyeux feu. Du côté gauche, un couloir partait dans le mur, sûrement les chambres, tandis qu'en face, à la symétrique, un autre couloir descendait vers les cuisines et peut-être vers des laboratoires. Enfin cela n'était que ce que supposa Ron. Au centre, une belle table en bois de chêne meublait la pièce. Elle reposait sur un tapis d'un vert neutre mais doux. Autour, enfin plutôt à gauche, un fauteuil et un canapé, tous deux construits avec un raffinement digne des plus grandes familles, de couleurs vertes et argentées, qui semblait pour le moins des plus confortables, deux ou trois coussins avaient été déposés sur ceux-ci. À droite, un espace sans meubles permettait au Basilic de s'y installer comme le démontra ce dernier en allant s'y déposer. Le Phoenix vola sur un perchoir près de la cheminée, bien au chaud. Il y avait également, sur le mur près de l'entrée une immense bibliothèque composée de livres anciens, rares et chers. Mais ce qui retenait l'attention étaient les fresques qui ornaient les murs. Elles retraçaient la construction d'Hogwarts et des moments heureux des quatre Fondateurs. Ron était époustouflé par la beauté de cet endroit. Enfin, il décrivit avec enthousiasme le lieu à un Harry déçu de ne rien voir.

Enfin, le plus grand des deux accompagna l'autre dans le canapé pour s'y laisser choir sans la moindre grâce. Il enserra ensuite Harry dans ses bras, le calant bien confortablement contre lui. Les deux créatures avaient attendus qu'ils aient fini avant de pouvoir reprendre. Le plus intéressant allait venir.

_« Je vais vous conter rapidement notre vie avant de se pencher sur ce qui nous intéresse vraiment. »_ Piailla le Phoenix en secouant la tête._ « Nous venons tous les deux du même village, nous étions les seuls enfants et les seuls à pratiquer la Magie, nous n'étions pas frères de sang mais on se considérait comme tels. À cette époque, la magie était bien vue des Non-Magiques : ils nous vénéraient, en un certain sens, nous prenant pour des envoyés de Dieu, des Anges ou des Druides. Ben sûr, peu étaient véritablement informés au sujet de la magie. Ce fut Sal qui découvrit ce qui chamboula notre vie, à ses huit ans. »_

_« C'est en me promenant dans la forêt que je découvris le plus magnifique des êtres de ce monde. »_ Raconta le Basilic perdu dans ses pensées. _« Cet être n'était pas humain, mais mi-homme mi-serpent. Il portait le nom de Serpentaire. »_

Ron sursauta en se souvenant de l'apparition de la silhouette le jour précédent. Ce pouvait-il qu'il s'agisse de la même personne ? Il fit part de son interrogation aux autres.

_« C'est exact, Ron, c'est la même personne. »_ Confirma Godric. _« Durant quelques temps, Sal alla le visiter puis il m'amena quand je fus trop insistant sur son secret. Je rencontrai aussi cet être. J'en fus tout aussi ébloui que l'était Sal. Serpentaire nous apprit la Magie. Pendant deux ans ce schéma continua. Mais à nos dix ans, tout changea. Alors que l'on était en train de nous entraîner, nous aperçûmes notre village en flammes. Il était attaqué par un groupe de sorciers et tout fut détruit. Notre survie n'avait été possible que parce que nous n'étions pas présent. On rejoignit alors le Serpentaire et on le supplia de nous aider à nous venger il accepta. Il pratiqua un rituel en trois phases, le même que vous avez pratiqué de manière inconsciente. Nous obtînmes de nouveaux pouvoirs en contrepartie de sacrifices, que je vous énoncerai après. Nous nous pencherons sur le rituel, ses pouvoirs et ses sacrifices après la discussion. »_

Bien sûr, d'apprendre qu'ils avaient inconsciemment fait un rituel sûrement des plus complexes avait de quoi les laisser perplexes. D'autant plus qu'il s'agissait du même rituel que celui pratiqué sur les deux Fondateurs. Mais l'inquiétude par rapport aux sacrifices balaya les questions sur le-dit rituel. Ce n'était pas du tout rassurant de savoir qu'ils avaient perdu quelque chose qui leur était propre. Harry ne put s'empêcher de songer que sa cécité était due à ça et non à la pierre tombée sur lui : au moins ça expliquait pourquoi Salazar avait parlé d'un moyen pour lui de retrouver une sorte de nouvelle vue. Mais il attendait la fin du récit avant d'obtenir des réponses : après tout, il avait tout son temps. Salazar continua :

_« Pendant une dizaine d'années, il nous entraîna et nous voyageâmes à travers les contrées. Lentement, notre esprit de vengeance évolua et nous devînmes plus sages. L'idée même de vengeance nous quitta pour devenir une quête de justice. À nos 20 ans, Serpentaire nous laissa, nous disant qu'on était prêts. Alors, nous traquâmes ces mauvais sorciers, ceux-ci terrorisant la région actuellement connue comme l'Écosse. Nous les vainquîmes jusqu'au dernier et nous fûmes acclamés. Pour nous récompenser, le seigneur de la région nous offrit des terres, comprenant la Silva Spirituum, que vous connaissez sous le nom de Forêt Interdite, ainsi que le lac, cette colline et le ce qui sera plus tard le village d'Hogsmeade. »_

« Ouah ! » S'exclama Ron en se tortillant puis il rougit. _« Oups, pardon… »_

_« Pas grave »_ Rit Godric, reprenant juste après._ « Depuis des années, Sal et moi avions un projet fou et ambitieux. En voyageant, nous avons remarqué qu'aucune école magique n'existait et l'éducation des petits sorciers se faisaient en général par oral. Nous avions donc l'intention d'en bâtir une sur la colline surplombant le lac. Le seigneur apprit notre projet, il en fut heureux et nous proposa de l'aide de sa fille et de sa meilleure amie, deux sorcières de première génération comme nous, Rowena Ravenclaw et Helga Hufflepuff. Elles-mêmes furent emballées par l'idée de l'école. Rapidement, elles devinrent nos amies. Le temps passa et l'école fut achevée et les premiers élèves arrivèrent. Ce fut un grand et magnifique succès : la première école magique du monde était née. Les autres pays nous copièrent dans les années qui suivirent à notre plus grand bonheur : beaucoup plus de sorciers pourraient apprendre à maîtriser leurs magies. Ce fut vers nos 28 ans que nous rencontrâmes ma compagne, dans mon cas, et le compagnon de Sal. »_

_« Les hommes peuvent enfanter ? »_ Releva Harry avec surprise. Il rougit et baissa sa tête devant l'attention qu'il avait apporté sur lui.

Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce détail assez important depuis son arrivée. Il venait juste de déduire car il était bien sûr connu que Salazar Slytherin avait des descendants. Ce qui voulait dire que les deux hommes avaient eu des enfants. Il avait honte du manque de connaissances dont il faisait preuve. Il remarquait de plus en plus que beaucoup lui faisaient défauts. Hermione avait un avantage grâce à ses livres et Ron avait vécu toute sa vie dans une maison sorcière. Lui, il était juste le dernier à tout apprendre ou à comprendre. Il était déçu de lui-même, après tout il aurait pu chercher de ses propres moyens plutôt que de se reposer sur ses propres amis. Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas était que son envie de lire et d'apprendre avaient disparu. Avant Hogwarts, avec les Dursley, apprendre et lire avait toujours été un moyen de s'échapper de sa triste réalité. Il avait toujours adoré ça ! Mais après sa rentrée à Hogwarts, le simple fait de s'informer davantage et plus qu'il ne fallait pour ses devoirs, le répugnait. C'était vraiment étrange. Jusque là, il n'y avait jamais vraiment fait attention, comme si cette pensée n'avait pas pu lui parvenir avant, mais maintenant, il avait l'impression d'avoir l'esprit éclairci de toutes pensées malhonnêtes.

_« C'est exact. Rien n'est impossible dans le monde la Magie. Malheureusement, aujourd'hui notre culture disparaît et les nouveaux venus dans notre monde l'ignore. »_ Confirma avec un grand sourire Salazar._ « J'ai moi-même porté nos enfants. C'est une sensation merveilleuse. Bon, l'inconvénient, c'est qu'on a des envies soudaines. »_ Bougonna-t-il.

_« Tu m'étonnes ! »_ Éclata de rire le Phénix._ « Qu'est-ce qu'on a pu se marrer avec Cyrielle et Salvin ! Tu nous demandais quand même des fruits de mer servis dans de la soupe de betteraves avec un mélange de pâté et de clémentines, et tout ça en même temps ! Beurk ! C'était immonde ! »_

La grimace de Godric parlait d'elle-même. Cela devait être vraiment particulier pensa Ron avec amusement. Il aurait bien voulu voir ça. Harry lui chuchota la même réflexion à l'oreille, assez bas pour que le Basilic ne puisse pas entendre. Celui-ci lançait des regards mortels à son frère, lui promettant mille et une souffrances.

_« Bref, nous verrons cela plus tard ! »_ Abrégea Salazar avec une moue imaginaire. _« Donc, nous nous sommes mariés. Mon mari s'appelait Salvin Peverell et la femme de Godric était Cyrielle Flamel. »_

Les deux enfants s'étouffèrent de surprise. Pardon ? Flamel ? Songea Harry, comme Nicolas et Pernelle Flamel avec la pierre philosophale ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Avait-elle des liens de familles avec les Flamel ? Si oui, à quel degré de la famille se trouvait-elle par rapport à Nicolas Flamel ? Par contre, il ignorait totalement qui était Salvin Peverell. Il n'avait jamais entendu le nom de cette famille auparavant. Était-elle connue ?

_« Flamel ? Comme Nicolas Flamel ? »_ Demanda le petit brun avec une curiosité et une soif d'apprendre que ne lui connaissait pas Ron.

Jamais Harry n'avait eu l'audace de demander quoi que ce soit, comme si tout le désintéressait. Mais maintenant, le rouquin s'interrogeait si le caractère d'Harry de l'année passée et de celle-ci était son vrai lui. Il avait l'impression qu'il s'ouvrait plus, même s'il était extrêmement timide. Lui-même se posait des questions sur son propre comportement :jamais dans son enfance il n'avait pondu d'aussi grosses méchancetés sur les Slytherins. Jamais, il n'avait pensé avant que tous les Slytherins soient des Mages Noirs. Il ne comprenait pas. Il fut rappelé à la réalité par Godric qui répondait à la question d'Harry.

_« Eh bien, Cyrielle est l'arrière grande tante de Nicolas Flamel. Elle a quitté la France suite à une dispute violente avec ses parents et son frère : elle ne voulait pas se marier avec un homme qu'elle détestait de tout son cœur. C'est à Londres qu'elle a rencontré Salvin Peverell, qui devint son frère de cœur. »_

Évidemment, savoir que Gryffindor était apparenté aux Flamel par alliance était une sacrée surprise.

_« Excusez-moi, mais je ne connais pas le nom de Peverell… est-ce une famille importante ? » _Demanda timidementHarry.

Ron s'étouffa, il avait oublié que le garçon n'ayant pas vécu dans le monde magique, ne pouvait connaître cette puissante famille magique. Même lui, ayant une famille qui suivait peu les traditions, avait appris à respecter, presque à idolâtrer, les membres des Peverell.

_« Eh bien, les Peverell constituent sûrement la famille la plus importante du monde magique. »_ Expliqua Salazar avec un ton de professeur._ « Elle est à l'origine de grandes avancées magiques. Un conte lui est consacré sous le nom des _Trois Frères_ écrit par Beedle. Je te résumerai rapidement cette légende, la plus connue du monde magique, puis je te donnerai le livre. Ces trois frères Peverell, Antioche, Cadmus et Ignotus, se seraient retrouvés devant la Mort. Celle-ci, pour leur ingéniosité pour l'avoir déjouée, offrit un cadeau à chacun d'entre eux : une baguette de sureau pour Antioche, réputée surpuissante, une pierre de résurrection à Cadmus et une cape d'invisibilité, fabriquée à partir de la propre cape de la Mort, à Ignotus. Les deux premiers moururent durant l'année suite à leurs cadeaux empoisonnés. Tandis que le dernier accueillit la Mort comme une amie à la fin de sa vie._

_Il permit à sa famille de devenir extrêmement puissante et reconnue de tous et les Reliques de la Mort devinrent des mythes car, selon la légende, si les trois Reliques étaient réunies, le propriétaire serait le Maître de la Mort. Ainsi, elle obtint une puissance magique et politique des plus importantes. Tout ceci se trouve dans le livre de contes de Beedle. Maintenant, je vais te dire ce qui est dit à l'oral, de génération en génération aux familles Sangs-purs. Grâce à son sacrifice volontaire à la Mort, Ignotus apporta une bénédiction sur sa famille. En effet, la Mort adora le fait qu'il se donne à elle. Elle prit les Peverell sous son aile et il était interdit aux membres des Peverell de révéler le secret de la bénédiction. Enfin, c'est ce qui est dit._

_Salvin Peverell, mon compagnon, vivait dans un manoir à Londres, héritant d'une des Reliques, la cape, étant le descendant d'Ignotus. Il ne me dit jamais son secret et je m'en fichais pas mal. Sauf, qu'aujourd'hui cette famille a disparu bien que son héritier vive encore. En effet, à une époque, les derniers Peverell directs furent assassinés par des sorciers jaloux. Vous seriez surpris par le nom des meurtriers. Vraiment. Car cette information n'est connue que par très peu de survivants.»_

Harry avait compris toute l'importance des Peverell. Il se promit de plus s'informer sur elle et de chercher cet héritier. Peut-être pourrait-il ressusciter cette lignée et rétablir sa gloire passée. C'était un objectif de plus. Ça s'annonçait chargé !

_« Qui a détruit les Peverell ? »_ S'enquit Ron avec un intérêt non feint. Il avait, après tout, toujours été fasciné par eux.

_« Les Dumbledore. Les deux arrières-arrières grands parents d'Albus Dumbledore car ils étaient absolument hypnotisés par le mythe des Reliques et du pouvoir. C'étaient de grands Mages Noirs mais ils furent oubliés par les sorciers au profit de Kumaren __Lalamani, un Mage Noir Hindou qui venait de se faire connaître dans son pays natal.__ »_ Expliqua d'une traite Godric.

_« Dum…bledore ? » _Balbutia Harry, tremblant tandis que Ron pâlissait.

Le rouquin avait du mal à croire que les Dumbledore, dite la famille blanche par excellence, avait des Mages Noirs parmi ses membres. C'était difficile à accepter. Pauvre directeur… il devait avoir honte d'eux. Mais le garçon ne comprenait pas pourquoi tous avaient oublié cette information pourtant importante, on oubliait rarement les Seigneurs des Ténèbres, surtout s'ils étaient à l'origine de la disparition des Peverell. Une idée vicieuse s'installa dans son esprit. Et si le directeur le savait ? Et s'il était comme eux ? Il ignorait d'où lui venait cette idée et pourquoi il l'avait. Il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher. Quelque chose le gênait. Mais quoi ? Ron en avait marre : il avait l'impression de devenir paranoïaque. Mais s'il avait raison de se méfier ? Après tout, de nombreuses incohérences existaient pour parfaire sa théorie. Par exemple l'attaque chez les Potter, la pierre philosophale l'année dernière ou la Chambre cette année. Soudain, ça le percuta : tout avait un rapport plus ou moins proche avec Harry. Coïncidences ? Il n'en était plus vraiment certain. D'ailleurs pourquoi, le directeur avait-il mis Harry chez ces horribles Muggles. Il avait été témoin des barreaux à la fenêtre.

Car Dumbledore avait pourtant dit qu'Harry vivait aimé, bien que ce ne fût pas réellement le cas. Mais pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Il y avait forcément une réponse logique. Tout ceci ressemblait trop à un véritable complot. Il ignorait également d'où venait cette méfiance soudaine à l'encontre de Dumbledore, lui qui aurait eu une confiance aveugle envers lui deux jours plus tôt. C'était comme si quelque chose avait balayé une brume de son cerveau. Il devrait enquêter. Même sur sa propre famille car celle-ci était proche de Dumbledore, trop proche pour être raisonnable. Il espérait se tromper sur ses doutes et que sa famille ne sache rien, il l'aimait de tout son cœur. Il espérait que ses doutes sur le vieil homme soient infondés, sinon tout son monde s'écroulerait. Mais il ne prendrait aucun risque. Il entoura les épaules tremblantes d'Harry dans un geste de protection. Oui, il enquêterait pour la survie de son petit frère, il le ferait. Même s'il s'agissait de Dumbledore et de sa famille.

_« Oui, Dumbledore. »_ Acquiesça Godric avec gravité._ « Mais là n'est pas le sujet, pas encore. Bien, reprenons. Quelques années plus tard, j'eus un enfant, Oldaric, et Salazar en eut trois, des jumeaux, Euric et Gailhart, du même âge que le mien, tandis que le dernier avait 10 ans de moins que les trois autres et se nommait Dacien. Ces trois derniers obtinrent le don de Fourchelangue, pas le mien. Tous fut parfait, vraiment. Nous étions considérés comme des héros, bien qu'on ait rechigné un peu à ce titre. Mais dans l'ombre quelqu'un devenait ambitieux. Cette année-là, mon fils et ses deux cousins, âgés de 20 ans, partirent parcourir le monde à leur tour. Seul Dacien resta ayant juste 10 petites années. Ce jour-là, Sal et moi étions dans son salon tandis Cyrielle et Salvin étaient allés faire un tour. Dacien, lui, jouait dans le jardin, quand nous entendîmes son cri de douleur. _

_Quand nous sortîmes, nous vîmes un magnifique serpent vert émeraude avec des écailles argents enroulé autour du bras de Dacien, ses crocs enfoncés dans sa peau. Nous les séparâmes en envoyant loin le serpent. Heureusement, la morsure n'avait pas l'air mortelle ni dangereuse. Ô combien nous nous fûmes trompés, ce fut sûrement la pire erreur de notre vie. Nous ignorions également qui était le serpent à ce moment-là, ça nous avait totalement échappé. Nous l'apprîmes bien trop tard. Je vous laisse deviner qui était le coupable et la raison. »_

_« Serpentaire, n'est-ce pas ? »_ Souffla Ron, déconcerté. Pourquoi un être qui les avait aidés les trahissait-il ? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

_« Exact. »_ Hocha la tête, satisfait le Phénix._ « Et pourquoi ? »_

Devant le silence des deux enfants intrigués, il soupira, sous le ricanement du Basilic.

_« La jalousie et l'arrogance. Tous simplement. Serpentaire n'est pas un mauvais être en soi, mais il est vivant et chaque être vivant commet des erreurs. Malheureusement, son action irréfléchie fut emplie de conséquences gravissimes et irréparables. En effet, quand il nous vit en héros et puissants, il ne put s'empêcher de prendre la grosse tête, pensant que tout ceci n'était que grâce à lui. »_ Godric fit une pause avant de reprendre._ « Ce que vous devez savoir, avant de mordre le fils de Sal, il vint nous voir, réclamant notre âme, quelque chose qu'il était dans l'interdiction de demander. Toucher à l'âme est le pire crime qu'on puisse imaginer, qu'importe s'il est un dieu ou non. Donc nous avons refusé. Et ça ne lui a pas plu. C'est seulement par vengeance qu'il s'en est pris à Dacien, ignorant toute la portée de son geste. Mais nous ne savions pas encore tous les malheurs futurs car la contamination ne fut pas immédiate…elle dura sur 10 ans avant que tout n'éclate… »_

Sa voix se brisa comme si la scène se rejouait devant lui. Le Basilic donna un petit coup affectueux avant de reprendre avec une voix éteinte.

_« Mes deux fils et Oldaric n'étaient pas revenus, enfin plutôt ils ne firent que de très courtes visites. Seul Dacien me resta. Mais vers ses 20 ans tout changea. Pendant dix ans, le venin invisible de Serpentaire agissait, rendant mon fils inhumain. Cela commença une nuit. Avec Salvin, nous revenions de chez Godric et Cyrielle plus tôt que prévu, laissant Dacien à la maison. On était sur le sentier de notre manoir quand nous avons entendu du bruit et Salvin voulait absolument voir ce que c'était, craignant qu'il n'arrive malheur à Dacien. Nous nous sommes précipité et avons ouvert la porte. _

_C'était une scène d'horreur : là, des dizaines de cadavres ensanglantés et démembrés à terre avec à son centre Dacien, les yeux fous, rouges et couvert de liquide pourpre…il tenait dans ses mains sa baguette et un couteau. Il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était lui le coupable. Salvin et moi eûment du mal à le croire. Notre bébé ne pourrait faire ça ! Impossible ! Pourtant…tout portait à croire que c'était lui. »_ Il laissa échapper un gémissement douloureux. Cette histoire lui coûtait beaucoup, il ne l'avait racontée qu'à Godric au bout d'une centaine d'années._ « Il nous vit. Je me rappelle toujours de cette phrase d'une voix si douce et innocente qu'elle me hante : _« Oh ? Vous m'avez vu…quel dommage…bonne nuit… » _Et avant que nous ne puissons faire quoi que ce soit, bien trop choqués pour réagir, il fut sur nous et trancha la gorge de Salvin d'un coup. Ce dernier tomba dans mes bras comme une poupée désarticulée, mort. _

_C'est ce qui me fit réagir, enfin. Alors que Dacien revenait vers moi pour tuer le dernier témoin de ses odieux crimes, je le contrais avec rage. J'avais du mal à croire que mon fils adoré devienne suffisamment fou pour tuer son propre père. Le combat dura la nuit entière et il était évident que j'étais plus fort, ayant plus d'expérience et de pouvoir. Mais Dacien le savait également alors il avait trouvé un moyen de me vaincre. Il m'obligea à le suivre à Hogwarts où il y avait placé un rituel de runes et de sang, connaissances que je ne possédais absolument pas et qui lui provenaient de Serpentaire. Il m'emprisonna là, me changeant en Basilic, condamné à vivre dans ce château sans pouvoir en sortir. J'avais perdu et tout le monde me croyait mort. Sauf Godric, grâce au lien qui nous unit. »_

_« De mon côté, nous apprîmes rapidement la pire nouvelle qui pouvait nous arriver : Dacien Slytherin avait assassiné Salvin et Salazar Slytherin et une dizaine de Sans Pouvoirs. »_ Continua le Phénix. _« Il s'en vanta, avec emphase, même. L'avènement du premier Dark Lord de l'histoire venait de commencer. Je savais que Salazar était en vie, mais j'ignorais où. Je le savais perdu, triste et seul. La seule manière pour moi pour que je puisse le voir était de me confronter directement à Dacien. Et c'est ce que je fis. Mais je perdis également, métamorphosé en Phénix et condamné également à rester dans le château. Serpentaire était apparu dans mon dos, imposant ma reddition, pendant le combat : il n'avait pas encore compris l'horreur de son action._

_Puis, n'ayant plus d'adversaires à sa hauteur, Dacien débuta son règne de terreur, provoquant massacres sur massacres, horreurs sur horreurs. Il tortura Cyrielle quand il mit la main sur elle, avant de la tuer. Il fit de même avec Helga qui avait voulu la sauver. Rowena, seule, se replia sur Hogwarts avec ses alliés peu nombreux. Nous fîmes de notre possible pour l'aider, même s'il nous était impossible de lui dire qui nous étions. De son côté, Dacien perpétra des meurtres, des viols, des tortures avec ses nouveaux fidèles, de plus en plus nombreux, car ils ne pouvaient pas voir les Non-Magiques comme leurs égaux. De plus en plus des Non-Magiques changeaient de mentalité : pour eux, les sorciers étaient devenus vaniteux et dangereux, ils devinrent méfiants : il fallait les éradiquer »._

_« Tu m'étonnes,_ intervient Ron avec un certain désespoir, « _ce n'est pas en tuant des Muggles qu'on devient apprécié par eux… En fait, je crois que la chasse aux Sorciers était presque justifiée : ils avaient juste peur. N'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Malheureusement… »_ Soupira Godric, en secouant la tête.

Il fit une pause en invoquant des boissons chaudes pour les deux enfants : du chocolat chaud. Ron se dégagea doucement de sa position pour donner une tasse à Harry avant de prendre la sienne. Il porta la boisson à ses lèvres, soufflant dessus pour la refroidir un peu. Quand le chocolat chaud arriva dans sa gorge, il s'étonna de ne rien ressentir : rien, vraiment. Que ce soit du goût ou de la chaleur. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus longtemps, Salazar reprenait.

_« C'est seulement quelques années plus tard que tout changea. Si Rowena put maintenir un certain ordre chez les sorciers réfugiés à Hogwarts et aux alentours, ce fut plus compliqué quand on s'éloignait de l'école. Entre les Sans Pouvoirs qui chassaient les nôtres et les massacres et le règne de terreur de Dacien Slytherin, beaucoup avaient peur. Mais Rowena vieillissait et commençait à avoir des faiblesses de plus en plus importantes. Elle se battit, un jour, contre Dacien pour protéger un groupe de réfugiés malchanceux. Elle parvint à le repousser et elle fut ramenée à Hogwarts pour recevoir des soins urgents. Hélas ses blessures furent mortelles. _

_C'est ce moment que choisirent nos fils, Oldaric, Euric et Gailhart, pour revenir de leur voyage. En apprenant les malheurs arrivés, la fureur s'empara d'eux : ils décidèrent de se venger, promettant à Rowena, sur son lit de mort, de vaincre leur frère et cousin. Nous ne pûmes qu'assister passivement aux nombreux combats, ne pouvant aider nos enfants qu'en leur proposant des idées et stratégies. Mais ces violents combats finirent par prendre fin des années plus tard sur la défaite et la mort de Dacien ainsi que celle de mes chers jumeaux… Seul Oldaric survécut… »_

_« Mais, »_ interrompit Harry avec surprise,_ « si les jumeaux et Dacien sont morts, ça veut dire que la lignée Slytherin s'est éteinte ! Pourtant, Voldemort descend de vous, Salazar. »_

_« À vrai dire mon cher petit, c'est faux. Euric et Gailhart se sont mariés et ont eu des enfants avant leur mort. Euric, l'aîné des deux, s'est mis avec une femme, Vanessa Potter, prenant ainsi son nom, refusant de porter celui de son mage noir de frère, s'appelant désormais Euric Potter. »_

_« P…Potter ? »_ Hoqueta le petit brun, Ron haleta.

_« C'est exact, surprenant n'est-ce pas ? Tout le monde voit pourtant la famille Potter comme "lumineuse",_ ricana le Basilic avec un certain amusement sadique avant de reprendre, _Gailhart, lui se maria avec Baal Gaunt, c'est de cette branche qu'est issue Voldemort, de son vrai nom Tom Riddle. Malheureusement celui-ci ne peut prétendre au titre de Lord Slytherin, étant issu de la branche secondaire, toi seul peux l'obtenir. »_

Il eut un silence choqué de la part des deux jeunes. Ron sentit la crispation de son petit frère. Il se doutait que celui-ci n'était pas prêt à ce genre de révélations. Lui-même ne l'était pas. Il avait toujours critiqué les Slytherins et tout d'un coup, tous ses préjugés et son éducation étaient brisés, remplacés. Pourtant sa mère ne faisait que lui rapporter la malédiction, la méchanceté, la perversité et la tendance sadique des élèves verts et argent. Tout était ébranlé en lui. Il sursauta légèrement quand la voix du Phénix le ramena à la réalité.

_« Bien,_ fit le Phénix,_ pour revenir aux lignées, mon fils garda son nom. Ce n'est que quelques générations plus tard que Loena Gryffindor prit le nom de son mari, Alix Weasley. »_

Cette fois la surprise fut tellement importante que Ron cracha le chocolat qu'il avait dans sa bouche complètement stupéfait, il crut avoir mal entendu. Harry hoqueta.

« Quoi ! » Le rouquin n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était repassé à l'anglais.

C'était clairement…inattendu. Jamais il n'aurait cru entendre ça de sa vie : après tous les Weasley étaient considérés comme traites à leur sang, en plus d'être d'une pauvreté absolue. De plus, jamais son père ou sa mère n'avaient évoqué ce lien de parenté... en fait il n'avait jamais entendu la moindre information par rapport à cela, même chez les Sangs-purs, à croire que tous l'avaient oublié.

_« Alors, _commença-t-il totalement perturbé_, comment se fait-il que personne ne le sache ? Gryffindor est quand même un nom puissant dans le monde magique ! Et là, même les Sangs-purs semblent l'ignorer, même ma propre famille ! Comment… ? Comment est-ce possible ? »_

_« De la même façon que le Monde Magique a oublié le lien des Potter à mon nom_, soupira Salazar,_ un sort inviolable a été lancé autour du nom Potter : Euric refusait que ses enfants soient violentés par des vengeurs à cause de leur oncle. Il voulait que le titre de _Lord_ soit donné à une personne noble afin de pouvoir restaurer le nom entaché de Slytherin. Ils oublièrent finalement leur histoire et devinrent la famille lumineuse que tout le monde connaît. Pour les Gaunt, c'est différent. Ils partirent un temps aux États-Unis avant de revenir sans nier leurs origines. Ils étaient, à cause de cela, assez mal vus, et pire encore, tombèrent dans la folie et la consanguinité. »_

_« Ce fut la même chose pour ma lignée,_ reprit Godric avec un certain agacement visible,_ Loena était fille unique et elle était harcelée de toutes parts, à cause du pouvoir qu'elle représentait. Elle ne le supporta pas, à un tel point qu'elle décida de se laisser mourir. C'est seulement à la rencontre d'Alix Weasley qu'elle reprit sa vigueur. À son mariage, elle préféra abandonner son nom au profit de celui de Weasley cachant alors le secret par un serment, attendant quelqu'un de digne pour faire revivre le nom. Ensuite les médias et les rumeurs s'occupèrent du reste, formant une fausse histoire que tout le monde finit par croire : Dacien Slytherin devient Salazar Slytherin, mage noir, et son vainqueur fut Godric Gryffindor. Depuis lors, personne ne fut en mesure de reprendre mon nom jusqu'à toi, enfant. Il en va de même pour toi petit Harry. Vous êtes nos dignes descendants ! »_

_« On espère avoir bien transmis notre histoire, votre histoire. J'espère également avoir pu tout dire, et que c'était assez clair. » _Soupira le Basilic en secouant paresseusement la tête._ « À vrai dire, ça remonte à mille ans, la dernière fois qu'on a vraiment parlé avec des êtres vivants, ça fait du bien… »_

Harry ne fit qu'hocher la tête, bien trop perdu dans ses pensées, ressassant toutes ces nouvelles pour le moins inattendues. Il était affalé contre le torse du rouquin, toujours perturbé et apeuré par la perte de sa vue, mais cette discussion avait un peu apaisé ses craintes jusqu'à même ne plus y penser, tellement tout ça avait été prenant. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait empêcher cette part de lui qui pleurait doucement et silencieusement. Cependant, il évitait de montrer ses états d'âmes : après tout Salazar lui avait promis des réponses. Comme sentant son trouble, Ron lui passa la main sur ses cheveux, les ébouriffants avec douceur, lui-même acquiesçant avec un simple « hum » aux deux Fondateurs. Tout avait été parfaitement clair et compréhensible de leur point de vue.

Ils avaient compris que les Sorciers étaient bourrés de préjugés croyant les histoires et récits des premiers venus : Lockhart et Dumbledore étaient de bons exemples. Maintenant, ils savaient. Ils savaient que les Slytherins n'étaient pas mauvais mais juste enfermés dans une image que tous leur collaient avec une certaine mauvaise foi. Après tous les « mauvais » venaient également d'autres maisons. Ron et Harry venaient, sans le savoir, d'évoluer sur un nouveau niveau de conscience, jusqu'à présent inconnu des Sorciers depuis des siècles : ils avaient gagné un mode de pensée sans aucun préjugé, que cela concerne les Sorciers, les Créatures Magiques ou les Muggles. Les deux enfants les considéraient à présent comme des égaux.

Le silence perdura une dizaine de minutes. Mais une question fleurissait doucement dans l'esprit d'Harry. Timidement, il demanda la voix basse :

_« Eum…et…et Serpentaire ? Il…il devint quoi ? Quel est son rapport avec toute cette histoire ? Et pour mes yeux ? Vous disiez qu'il y avait un lien ? Mais je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre…Je suppose, enfin je pense, que tout ceci est connecté au rituel. »_

Ron avait légèrement oublié l'existence de Serpentaire avec tout ça. Il se donna une claque mentale quand il remarqua avoir également sauté la nouvelle cécité de son petit frère. Et sa propre sensation de vide... Comment avait-il été aussi stupide ? Nan mais franchement…il s'en voulait. Comme pour se faire pardonner, le garçon cala le plus petit contre son torse. Mais le rouquin ne s'empêcha pas d'hocher la tête : tout était lié à Serpentaire et au rituel. Tout.

_« C'est vrai,_ acquiesça le rouquin, _de plus, je ne suis pas censé parler le fourchelangue ! »_

_« Mon petit, voyons,_ trilla le Phénix avec un amusement non feint, alors que Salazar laissait échapper des sifflements, signe de son engouement,_ j'ai pourtant dit que j'étais fourchelangue, tout comme Salazar. Mais mes enfants n'ont pas hérité de ce don, contrairement à ceux de Sal. Ce qui fait qu'une fois encore, les Sorciers ont oublié mon talent et que tous ont vu le fourchelangue comme une langue noire. Ce qui est complètement faux ! C'est juste une langue magique rare et héréditaire, mais qui peut sauter plusieurs générations avant de trouver un nouvel utilisateur. Elle est puissante et il est impossible de mentir lorsqu'on la pratique. C'est tout, mais c'est pour cela qu'elle fut considérée comme 'noire'. »_

Ron était satisfait de l'explication, après tout c'était parfaitement logique. Il descendait de Godric et le don de fourchelangue avait dû sauter toutes ces générations jusqu'à lui, voilà pourquoi les Weasley n'ont jamais été considérés comme maléfiques. Cela devait être la même chose pour les Potter. Il était fier de pouvoir partager ce don avec Harry, il se sentait plus proche de lui à présent. Mais alors pourquoi ne pas avoir entendu les voix sifflantes, sûrement de Salazar, dans les couloirs ? Il fronça des sourcils à ce constat. Comme s'il lisait dans son esprit, ce qui était certainement le cas, songea Ron, le Basilic lui répondit :

_« Si tu n'avais pas entendu auparavant c'est parce qu'il faut avoir un déclic, un choc ou un traumatisme, pour libérer le don enfermé en vous. Nous avons également subi ce choc à la destruction de notre village. En ce qui concerne Harry, je l'ignore, peut-être l'attaque de Voldemort, et pour toi je dirais que la mort de ta sœur a dû jouer ce rôle. »_

Le garçon hocha la tête, il sentit qu'Harry paraissait aussi en accord. En songeant à toutes ces révélations, Ron comprit que les informations pouvaient changées, être falsifiées ou bien ignorées et perdues. Tant de choses rentraient en compte pour le récit de l'Histoire que ça devenait difficile d'y distinguer le vrai du faux. Déjà, il suffisait de voir l'histoire d'Hogwarts. Tout ce que Ron avait appris jusqu'à présent était faux. Qu'est-ce que les Sorciers avaient encore changé ? De plus grave ? Cela expliquait les régimes peu diplomatiques, les mesures prises à l'encontre des Créatures Magiques, le racisme contre les Muggleborns ou à l'inverse contre les Sangs-purs et bien d'autres exemples. Mais Ron était sûr qu'il existait quelque chose que tous avait oublié, de dangereux, de grave et d'important pour l'avenir du Monde Magique. Et le rouquin en avait peut-être une petite idée. D'où venaient les Sorciers ? D'où venaient les Créatures Magiques ? Ou plutôt, d'où venait la Magie ? Quelle était donc son origine ? Jamais avant, il n'avait lu ou entendu son histoire. Il devait y avoir quelque chose derrière.

_« Je sais ce que vous pensez tous les deux,_ fit sérieusement Salazar, redressant son cou, suivant le fil de leurs pensées. A_vant de vous parler de Serpentaire, laissez-moi vous conter l'origine de la Magie, l'histoire de Médée, la déesse trompée de la Magie, mère de Serpentaire… »_

**OoO**

Bienvenue, chers petits lecteurs, à la fin de ce chapitre! C'était un plaisir de vous le faire découvrir et c'est un honneur pour moi, que vous lisiez ma très inestimable fanfiction. (Ne vous inquiètez pas, je ne compte pas avoir la grosse tête).

Tout cela pour vous dire, que le mini sondage n'est pas terminé: Draco/Ron ou Daphné/Ron (Celui qui me répond les deux, je pars en vacances sur Mars à tout jamais!). N'hésitez pas non plus à commenter et à régir ! Si quelques choses ne va pas, des critiques, des questions...je répondrais ! Cela me permet de m'améliorer !

Merci et à dans deux semaines!


	5. 4) La Magie de Médée

**Titre: **Signe du Serpentaire

**Auteure:** Elfelmira

**Genre: **Mystère, Amitié, Famille

**Résumé:** Fin de la deuxième année, Ginny a été enlevée dans la Chambre des Secrets. Lockhart, Ron et Harry partent à sa recherche. Or le professeur, afin de s'accaparer toute la gloire, brise les baguettes des deux amis et les emprisonne dans la Chambre. Se retrouvant au centre d'un complot, ils vont devoir apprendre à survivre, seuls ou presque. Ils vont apprendre à voir au delà des apparences et de la Magie elle-même... L'année du Serpentaire arrive...

**Bashing:** Dumby, Hermione, les Weasley (on les aime ceux-là) sauf les jumeaux, pour eux je pourrais jamais y arriver... Alors je sais, je fais pas mal de bashing sur ces personnes tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas très fan d'eux. Il y a une exception pour Hermione, j'adore ce personnage mais je trouve que le nombre de bashing concernant Hermione sont peu nombreux et que Ron s'en prend toujours plein la gueule. Alors j'inverse, Ron sera un gentil et si ça ne vous plaît pas…bah…pas grave !

**Attention:** Les événements de la première et deuxième année (sauf la fin) correspondent aux livres ou films. Les passés d'Harry et Ron seront modifiés à ma façon, donc pas de cris. Il est possible qu'il y ait de l'humour sarcastique comme je l'aime. Et enfin, pour les couples, je ne sais pas encore. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que c'est un slash. On verra. Risque de spoil mais bon, comme tout le monde connaît Harry Potter, on s'en fou un peu…

**Couple :** BZ/HP, je ne sais pas encore pour Ron, j'hésite pour un RW/DM ou un RW/DG, ça reste à voir.

Alors, petite information supplémentaire, je remercie ma Beta, Cuicuit, pour m'avoir corrigée et relue. Pour l'instant pub, je vous invite à aller lire ce qu'elle a écrit sur wattpad, c'est magnifique !

Ni _Harry Potter_ (le livre et le film) ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent, ils sont à JKR. Voilà voilà.

« Parole »

_« Fourchelangue »_

**« langage des animaux »**

**Review :**

Alors d'après un invité, les noms en anglais des personnages, lieux etc. seraient perturbant. Je m'excuse pour cela. Si j'écris ces mots en anglais c'est que j'aime bien et que j'ai l'habitude de lire en anglais (et aussi parce ça fait genre je parle anglais alors que pas du tout ^^). Si ça peut aider je peux mettre une 'traduction'.

DADA : DCFM

Muggles : Moldus

Slytherin : Serpentard

Hufflepuff : Poufsouffle

Ravenclaw : Serdaigle

Hogwarts : Poudlard

Je pense que j'ai fait le tour pour les plus problématiques. Après, s'il y a d'autres confusions, n'hésitez pas ! PS : désolée pour les fautes, ça a échappées à la correction...

**Infos :**

Pour le chapitre précédent, il y a beaucoup de noms et de fils de machin etc. Si vous vous y perdez, ce n'est pas grave, je vais faire un arbre généalogique que je posterai sur wattpad ! Après, je peux présenter les liens de familles sous forme de liste au début du chapitre :

Salazar Slytherin : parents inconnus, frère magique de Godric Gryffindor, mari (et porteur) de Salvin Peverell, 3 enfants, les jumeaux, Euric (l'aîné) et Gailhart (le cadet) et Dacien (le dernier), actuellement un Basilic

Godric Gryffindor : parents inconnus, frère magique de Salazar, mari de Cyrielle Flamel, un fils unique, Oldaric, actuellement un Phénix

Euric Slytherin ou Potter : fils aîné de Salazar et Salvin (jumeau de Gailhart), cousin d'Oldaric mari de Vanessa Potter et ancêtre de James et Harry Potter, tué dans le combat contre Dacien

Gailhart Slytherin ou Gaunt : deuxième fils de Salazar et Salvin (jumeau d'Euric), cousin d'Oldaric mari de Baal Gaunt, ancêtre de Mérope et Thomas Gaunt, tué dans le combat contre Dacien

Dacien Slytherin : dernier fils de Salazar et Salvin, cousin d'Oldaric, premier Dark Lord de l'histoire, pas de femme ou mari connu, pas de descendants connus, mort durant le combat contre ses frères et son cousin

Oldaric Gryfindor : fils unique de Godric et Cyrielle, cousin des frères Slytherin, femme ou mari inconnu, ancêtre d'Arthur et Ron Weasley, mort de vieillesse

Voilà, j'espère que c'est _légèrement_ plus claire. En cas de doute, n'hésitez pas à me demander.

**OoO**

**Partie 1 :**

**Chapitre 4 :**

**La Magie de Médée**

**OoO**

_« Autrefois, au temps des mythes et des légendes de l'Antiquité, apparut une jeune femme magnifique, la plus splendide qui existait jusqu'à lors. Née d'une étoile tombée du ciel, ses cheveux formaient une traînée bleue nuit, ses yeux argents reflétaient sa sagesse et sa gentillesse et sa peau pâle brillait dans le noir d'une accueillante couleur blanche. C'était une déesse. Une véritable déesse. Celle de la Magie. Si les mythes divins et fantastiques existaient sur Jupiter et le reste du Panthéon, ils étaient ce qu'ils étaient : des mythes. Mais toute légende provient de quelque part : de Médée, un être extraterrestre arrivé sur Terre d'une manière inexplicable, même pour moi. Les Romains furent submergés par cette apparition, l'admirèrent et la vénérèrent avec passion. Cette époque ne fut jamais relatée par l'Histoire ni même jamais mentionnée, seuls ceux ayant cette connaissance, rares, pouvaient témoigner de ce véritable âge d'or. Médée ne fut connue, aujourd'hui, que pour être la fille de Circé ainsi qu'une Sorcière sombre et vengeresse, puissante, certes, mais personne ne sut qu'elle était la seule déesse répertoriée à ce jour. Or, moi j'ai pu accéder à cette histoire ! _

_La voilà. La Rome Antique était au sommet de sa gloire, réellement. L'empereur Caesar Caelius, nommé ainsi par sa sagesse réputée 'céleste', lui voua un véritable culte. Aujourd'hui, son nom est oublié, mais il est une figure importante de la fin de cet âge d'or. Médée était respectée et son amour qu'elle avait pour le peuple qui l'avait accueilli avec autant de passion était sans fin. Elle était aimante et pour récompenser ces Hommes, elle leur offrit un présent inestimable qui jouera un rôle des plus importants dans le futur de l'humanité. Elle donna à ses plus fervents admirateurs la Magie. C'était la naissance de la Magie. Caelius lui-même reçut ce don. Les utilisateurs de la Magie furent nommés 'Mages', adorés par le peuple pour leur générosité et leur don de soi. L'âge d'or se renforça : richesses et nourriture abondantes, prospérité, bonheur, les esclaves n'existant pas encore. Médée était devenue une très grande amie de Caelius, ils étaient complices et partageaient un amour strictement platonique. _

_Ceci même permit à l'empereur de consolider son pouvoir. Son palais resplendissait de trésors venus du monde entier : Médée aimant voyager et découvrir de nouvelles contrées, elle rapportait des cadeaux avec un plaisir apparent. Elle restait peu de temps au même endroit. Ceci eut pour conséquence qu'elle ne remarqua pas dans les premiers temps les changements de son peuple adoré : la jalousie naissait doucement par-ci, par-là. Mais elle ne vit rien. _

_Au cours d'un ses voyages, dans une île de la Mer Égée où elle avait élu domicile pour des vacances, elle tomba sous le charme d'un navigateur perdu : Jason. Vous devez le connaître, mes petits, au moins toi, petit Harry. Jason à la Toison d'Or est issu des mythes romains. Or, contrairement à la plupart des légendes, celle-ci fut à moitié vraie._

_Le navire de Jason venait de faire naufrage alors que ce dernier était en quête de la dite « Toison d'Or ». Mais cette dernière n'était pas magique, juste…comment dire…rare, d'une grande beauté et suscitait l'envie. Malheureusement, elle était protégée par un peuple barbare et magique, considéré comme des monstres. En réalité, le peuple était la première espèce magique apparue grâce à Médée dans ce monde et la Toison leur servait de relique, le premier d'entre eux étant né dedans. Aujourd'hui, ils sont connus comme étant des _Ombres :_ ce n'est pas leur véritable nom mais ne sachant pas grand chose d'eux, on les nomma ainsi pour leur capacité à ne faire qu'un avec les ombres. Ils étaient puissants. Cela suffit à Jason pour vouloir s'en emparer afin de prouver sa valeur et pour pouvoir monter en grade dans la Compagnie des Mages. Mais voilà que la tempête les mena droit vers Médée._

_Jason avait l'avantage d'être considéré comme magnifique. Grand, costaud, blond vénitien, yeux presque violets et peau miel ayant une puissance magique importante. Tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire rêver. Et Médée tomba amoureuse de Jason. Et quand Jason lui retourna ses sentiments, elle y cru. Sincèrement. Le Mage resta avec elle pendant quelques mois. Au septième mois, il la demanda en mariage. Médée, qui pour la première fois aimait quelqu'un à la folie, en fut folle de joie. Pour cadeau de mariage, Jason demanda la Toison d'Or. Médée en fut d'abord surprise, mais ne voulant pas le décevoir, elle y alla, dérobant aux Ombres leur relique. Ah ! Ce que l'amour peut rendre stupide, parfois ! _

_Elle n'imagina pas un instant, qu'une fois la Toison donnée à Jason, celui-ci fuit de nuit avec son équipage, l'abandonnant. Quand, au matin, elle le remarqua, elle fut folle de chagrin, ne comprenant pas, la logique humaine lui échappant. Pendant un bon mois, elle fit le 'deuil' de ce faux amour où elle s'était fourvoyée. Puis elle décida de rejoindre son ami, Caelius. Quelle ne fut sa surprise de retrouver la Rome Antique à feu et à sang alors que cela faisait moins d'un an qu'elle était partie. Ne comprenant pas d'où provenait le problème, elle alla voir l'empereur. Celui-ci l'accueillit avec soulagement et joie. Il lui raconta tout. _

_La Compagnie des Mages commençait à vouloir plus qu'ils n'avaient. Les patriciens et les plébéiens non magiques voulaient accéder à la Magie. Jalousie, arrogance, égoïsme et mégalomanie. Cela suffit à déclencher la première guerre magique de l'histoire. Rapidement Caelius fut dépassé par les événements. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour séparer les Mages et les Non-Mages. Il crut que Médée pourrait arranger tout ça. Elle-même y cru._

_Mais tout était trop tard. Quand Médée tenta de stopper le conflit, elle fut mise à l'écart et ignorée. Plus personne ne semblait faire attention à elle. Dépitée, triste, elle rejoignit le palais de son ami. Quelle ne fut pas son horreur quand elle vit le bâtiment brûler. Se précipitant à l'intérieur, elle resta figée devant la scène se jouant devant elle._

_Là, à terre, Caelius était allongé, ensanglanté, couvert de blessures faites à armes blanches ou par magie. Autour, la salle pouvait témoigner de la rudesse des combats. Mais malgré la puissance de Caelius, le nombre d'opposants l'avait submergé. En effet, des Mages entouraient l'ancien empereur avec un sourire fou, sadique. Médée savait que son ami était encore en vie, elle le sentait. Mais figée, elle ne fit rien quand elle vit une personne qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien s'approcher de Caelius. Jason._

_Le dernier regard de Caelius se figea sur la déesse avant de devenir vide. Médée hurla. De douleur. De trahison. D'horreur. Elle tomba à genoux. Elle ne remarqua pas les Mages qui s'approchaient d'elle. Jason lui caressa la joue, se moquant de sa naïveté. Il lui raconta ses projets. Les Mages n'avaient plus besoin d'elle : ils avaient la magie, donc la puissance. Les Créatures Magiques seraient dominées par eux, les Non-Mages également. Et elle, elle, Médée ne serait alors plus qu'un trophée, symbole de la victoire des Mages sur la domination de la Magie._

_Le cœur de Médée se glaça. Elle découvrit l'obscurité des Hommes. Sa naïveté, sa passivité avait coûté la mort de son meilleur ami et la perte de sa joie…_

_Sa douleur se transforma en colère, en rage. Contre elle-même pour n'avoir rien remarqué, puis contre ces insolents. Ils allaient payer. Alors elle les maudits. Elle maudit tous les Mages. Ils devinrent alors des Sorciers, leur descendance aussi. Ils leur seraient interdits de pratiquer la véritable Magie, l'Ancestrale. Elle protégea les Créatures Magiques dans des zones spécifiques. Puis elle disparut, se coupant du nouveau monde, sur son île tout en gardant un œil sur eux. Elle emporta le corps de Caelius, lui offrant une sépulture digne de son nom. Elle ne ferait plus jamais d'erreurs et veilla farouchement sur ce monde._

_Jason, lui, devint empereur or peu de temps après, une Sorcière qu'il avait épousée le trahit pour mettre son fils sur le trône. Ainsi Caracalla commença son bref règne. Mais l'histoire ne l'oublia pas, au contraire de Jason, qui devint un mythe, et de Caelius, qui fut, lui, effacé des mémoires. Mais la rancune des Sorciers persista. Et pour montrer la haine à l'encontre de Médée, ils lui donnèrent un horrible rôle de femme assassinant ses enfants, et à Jason le rôle du héros. Bien sûr, ce mensonge révulsa Médée. Pour elle, les enfants étaient sacrés : jamais elle ne pourrait leur faire du mal. Mais elle ne fit rien pour nier ce mythe, au contraire, elle laissa les humains croire ce qu'ils voulaient._

_De leur côté, les Sorciers étaient de nouveau bien vus par la population, perçus comme des anges ou des envoyés de Dieu._

_Un jour pourtant, quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Médée quand elle remarqua qu'elle attendait un enfant. Elle ne sut comment, elle n'avait eu aucune relation depuis…depuis Jason. Mais cela remontait à trois siècles. Ou alors, sa Magie, dans sa colère et sa haine, avait scellé l'embryon le temps qu'elle se calme et que le temps soit plus favorable à l'enfant. Mais trois siècles de gestation magique laissèrent des séquelles. À sa naissance, l'enfant était à moitié-homme, moitié-serpent. Magnifique et puissant. Médée adora tout de suite son fils, qu'importait son apparence et son père. Elle lui accorda l'immortalité. Elle le nomma Serpentaire._

_Enfant remarquable et adorable, il se fit aimer par tous les habitants de l'île. Intelligent et curieux, il cherchait toujours des réponses aux énigmes posées. Il connaissait le passé de sa mère et bien qu'il ne connaisse aucun Sorcier, il ressentait une pointe d'amertume à l'encontre de cette espèce qui avait exilé sa tendre mère. C'est à la fin de son troisième siècle que le premier Sorcier réussit à surpasser les préjugés de sa société, respectant chaque espèce magique comme égale à la sienne. Il atteignit rapidement une sagesse et une puissance jusqu'à présent inégalées depuis les Mages. _

_Médée, heureuse que ce Sorcier soit différent des autres, lui permit d'entrer sur son île. C'était la première fois que Serpentaire voyait un Sorcier et ce dernier était bien différent de ce qu'on lui avait décrit. Médée lui enseigna ses connaissances et son fils lui donna son amitié. Ainsi, satisfaite, la déesse lui donna le titre de Mage et un nouveau nom : Merlin Emrys. Il fut l'un des seuls Mages existant jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il mourut quelques années plus tard, essayant de combattre les inégalités. Il ne parvint pas à son but, mais sa vie marqua l'histoire, que ce soit chez les Sorciers ou les Non-Sorciers. _

_Serpentaire ressentit de la tristesse et décida de partir voir le monde, le monde de Merlin. Il en fut déçu et dégoûté, vraiment. Le racisme, les guerres, les violences et les maladies le rebutèrent. Mais l'amour, la joie et l'espoir que certains ressentaient lui procurèrent de la sympathie. Lui-même avait l'espoir que le monde puisse changer de mentalité._

_Un jour, alors qu'il se baladait dans un champ il tomba sur un enfant Sorcier. Il tomba sous le charme de cet enfant et de son frère de cœur. Ils étaient tout ce qu'il espérait. Il leur enseigna ce qu'il savait et quand leur village tomba à cause de mercenaires, il leur proposa de l'aide. Il était triste et en colère pour eux. Et oui, mes petits, ces enfants, c'est nous._

_Sous les conseils de sa mère, il leur fit un rituel, le plus puissant existant sur Terre. Celui-ci donnait directement le statut de Mage aux participants de ce rituel. Nous sommes donc devenus Mages. Des Mages protégés par le Signe de Serpentaire. Il se fait en quatre étapes._

_La première est une promesse silencieuse de protection._

_La deuxième est un geste de protection._

_La troisième est le mélange de sang._

_La quatrième est la promesse de parole._

_Ce rituel permet de devenir frères aux yeux de la magie, de Médée. C'est un lien bien plus puissant que d'être frère de sang. Il accorde des dons supplémentaires, mais aussi un sacrifice. J'ai perdu ma vision, tout comme toi, Harry, Godric a perdu le goût, toi aussi Ron. Mais nos dons nous permettent de surpasser ces pertes. Aveugle, j'obtins le don de voir les auras, Godric celui de parler aux animaux. Mais notre don principal n'est pas pour autant celui-là. Notre don est en réalité celui des éléments. Pour moi, c'était l'eau, plus précisément la glace, comme pour toi Harry, et pour Godric c'était le feu et la lave, comme toi, Ron. Mais contrairement à la vision des auras et à la langue des animaux, qui sont innées, pour débloquer ces don, il faut une forte émotion. »_

_« Ça explique pourquoi je parle fourchelangue. » _Souffla le rouquin, puis il fit la grimace. _« Et aussi le fait que je ne sens pas le goût du chocolat. Ni sa chaleur. »_

_« En quoi est-ce gênant, la perte du goût ? »_ S'enquit le petit brun serré contre son grand frère. _« Franchement, je préférerais voir et ne pas ressentir de goût. »_

_« Exact, Ron. »_ Trilla le Phénix au rouquin avant de se tourner vers le plus jeune. _« Eh, la perte du goût est assez…eum…pas amusante ! Ne plus ressentir le goût efface non seulement le plaisir de manger, mais empêche également la détection des poisons. Je ne te dis pas le nombre de fois que Sal m'a sauvé à cause de mon incapacité à reconnaître du poison. Et aussi, dans la vie de tous les jours, c'est handicapant : je ne pouvais pas vraiment faire la cuisine, je ne savais jamais si je mettais les bons ingrédients. »_

Harry pinça ses lèvres, il n'avait pas pensé à ces défauts handicapants. Mais de ce point de vue, c'était logique : ne pas sentir les poisons et les ingrédients devait être vraiment gênants. Il sentit le bras de Ron passer doucement dans son dos.

« _Donc...je peux parler aux animaux ? Tous ? »_ S'enquit Ron avec excitation. C'était vraiment cool comme pouvoir. Se servir des petits animaux, comme les souris ou les insectes comme espions, c'était vraiment la classe.

_« Carrément ! »_ Confirma un Phénix fier de lui et de son don. _« Tous ! Qu'ils soient magiques ou non. Par contre tu ne peux pas comprendre les animagus, puisqu'ils ne sont pas des animaux. »_

_« Je peux parler aux Dragons ? »_

_« Oui »_ Confirma Godric, amusé.

« _Charlie serait tellement jaloux ! »_ Ria-t-il avec fierté, provoquant un petit rire d'Harry. _« Et pour les pouvoirs élémentaires ? »_

_« Il faut d'abord que vous les éveilliez, mais cela viendra avec l'entraînement. »_ Répondit sérieusement Salazar. « _Cela peut se produire n'importe quand à partir de maintenant, donc il nous faudra être vigilants pour éviter de brûler ou de noyer cet endroit. »_

_« E-et pour mon pouvoirs d'aura ? »_ Chuchota timidement Harry en serrant ses doigts entre eux.

_« Pareil, l'entraînement développera ton don. Je t'aiderai. »_ Affirma Salazar en caressant la joue du petit brun du bout de sa queue.

_« S-si j'ai bien compris, nous ne sommes plus des Sorciers mais des Mages ? »_ Harry chercha une confirmation. Un 'hum' d'agrément de la part de Godric le rassura._ « Donc, on est 're-bénis' par Médée et on peut utiliser la magie Ancestrale ! »_ Le petit brun était excité : il venait de reprendre le goût de l'apprentissage, il en était heureux.

_« C'est exact. »_ La grosse tête de serpent de Salazar acquiesça._ « Le Signe, ou le rituel, effectué par Serpentaire, et la bénédiction de Médée vous donnent l'accès à la catégorie 'Mage'. »_

_« Et Serpentaire ? Il devient quoi ? Après vous avoir trahis et essayé de vous aider quand il a remarqué ses erreurs ? »_ Se concentra Ron sur le sujet principal.

«_ Comme, je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, Serpentaire vit son erreur et en fut horrifié. » _Expliqua Salazar. Il s'enroula sur lui-même, se réinstallant confortablement._ « Il retourna sur son île natale et supplia sa mère de lui apporter de l'aide. Il s'en voulait tellement que sa mère, bien que furieuse, la lui accorda. Elle rétablit l'ordre du mieux qu'elle put malheureusement le mal était fait, et elle dut séparer les deux mondes. Puis elle vint nous voir, accompagnée de Serpentaire. Nous étions enfermés dans notre douleur, faisant notre deuil, isolés dans cette Chambre. Elle ne pouvait nous retransformer et elle n'arrivait pas à nous défaire de la solitude de ce lieu. Nous étions condamnés à rester jusqu'à notre mort dans ce château qui devint notre prison. Elle nous offrit la paix et l'immortalité. Elle nous accorda une tâche, nous raccrochant à la raison. Elle récita une prophétie :_

_Quand les frères seront trahis,_

_Quand leurs espoirs seront partis_

_Enlevés par le temps passan_t

_Dans ce sombre destin changeant._

_Les anciens frères libres comme l'air_

_Donnerons aux nouveaux la Vérité_

_Sur la Grande Magie de Médée_

_Et le Signe dansant du Serpentaire._

__Nous comprîmes tout de suite que les frères trahis étions nous-même et que notre devoir était d'aider les prochains 'frères' choisis par le Signe dans leur quête. Afin de nous aider, et comme punition, Médée obligea son fils adoré de séparer son corps de son âme. Elle enferma son âme ici-même, à Hogwarts, son devoir étant de se repentir en aidant et protégeant les générations futures. Son corps fut enfermé dans une arche, attendant son âme. Médée lui demanda alors de choisir ses deux 'élus' quand le temps viendra. Ces deux 'élus' seraient les seuls capables de lui rendre son corps au moment où ils seraient prêts, mais pas avant. Ainsi, depuis 1000 ans, nous attendons tous avec impatience l'arrivée de ces deux 'élus'. »__

_Un court silence éberlué de la part des deux plus jeunes s'empara de la pièce. En même temps, ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'on apprenait qu'un dieu vivait, même en âme, dans ce château, et que la créatrice de la magie elle-même avait prononcé une prophétie préparant un sombre futur. Ron se rappela de la silhouette de magie aperçue plus tôt. Silhouette qui les avait nommés comme étant 'frères'. Silhouette qui était Serpentaire et Hogwarts à la fois. Serpentaire qui les avait choisis, Harry et lui, comme nouveaux frères. Pour le rouquin, ça ne faisait aucun doute : les 'nouveaux' de la prophétie qui apprenaient la 'vérité' n'étaient autres qu'Harry et lui. Apparemment, le petit brun en était arrivé à la même conclusion, puisqu'il demanda :_

__« C-c'est nous les 'élus' ? N'est-ce pas ? »__

__« Oui. »___ Confirma abruptement Godric. ___« Et nous vous aiderons. Serpentaire et Médée aussi, bien que vous ne les verrez pas. Vous les sentirez. »__

_«___ Quelle est...notre quête ? Ou mission ? » ___Demanda le rouquin, intéressé. _

__« Notre but à tous est de tout simplement rétablir la vérité de la magie et redonner à Médée son royaume. »__

_**OoO**_

_Je suis de retour pour vous jouer de mauvais tours ! (Sincèrement, je devrais me calmer avec mes références à Pokémon...quoique...) Bref, voilà un nouveau chapitre posté ! Je viens juste de remarquer qu'il est plus court que les autres mais c'est un chapitre important et primordial. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !_

_J'ai enfin une idée de ce que je vais pouvoir faire pour Ron, Draco et Daphné mais chuuuut, c'est une surprise ! (Mon côté machiavélique ressort!)_

_Je souhaite de bonnes vacances pour ceux qui sont en vacances et pour ceux qui ne le sont pas encore...courage ! Encore une semaine !_


	6. 5) Élements et dons

**Titre: **Signe du Serpentaire

**Auteure:** Elfelmira

**Genre: **Mystère, Amitié, Famille

**Résumé:** Fin de la deuxième année, Ginny a été enlevée dans la Chambre des Secrets. Lockhart, Ron et Harry partent à sa recherche. Or le professeur, afin de s'accaparer toute la gloire, brise les baguettes des deux amis et les emprisonne dans la Chambre. Se retrouvant au centre d'un complot, ils vont devoir apprendre à survivre, seuls ou presque. Ils vont apprendre à voir au delà des apparences et de la Magie elle-même... L'année du Serpentaire arrive...

**Bashing:** Dumby, Hermione, les Weasley (on les aime ceux-là) sauf les jumeaux, pour eux je pourrais jamais y arriver... Alors je sais, je fais pas mal de bashing sur ces personnes tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas très fan d'eux. Il y a une exception pour Hermione, j'adore ce personnage mais je trouve que le nombre de bashing concernant Hermione sont peu nombreux et que Ron s'en prend toujours plein la gueule. Alors j'inverse, Ron sera un gentil et si ça ne vous plaît pas…bah…pas grave !

**Attention:** Les événements de la première et deuxième année (sauf la fin) correspondent aux livres ou films. Les passés d'Harry et Ron seront modifiés à ma façon, donc pas de cris. Il est possible qu'il y ait de l'humour sarcastique comme je l'aime. Et enfin, pour les couples, je ne sais pas encore. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que c'est un slash. On verra. Risque de spoil mais bon, comme tout le monde connaît Harry Potter, on s'en fou un peu…

**Couple :** BZ/HP, je ne sais pas encore pour Ron, j'hésite pour un RW/DM ou un RW/DG, ça reste à voir.

Alors, petite information supplémentaire, je remercie ma Beta, Cuicuit, pour m'avoir corrigée et relue. Pour l'instant pub, je vous invite à aller lire ce qu'elle a écrit sur wattpad, c'est magnifique !

Ni _Harry Potter_ (le livre et le film) ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent, ils sont à JKR. Voilà voilà.

« Parole »

_« Fourchelangue »_

**« langage des animaux »**

**Reviews :**

**Ilyphos :** Et oui...encore une prophétie. Quand j'y pense, il y a TOUJOURS des prophéties ! C'est un peu redondant mais en vrai j'aime bien et puisque c'est mon histoire je fais ce que je veux ^^. Mais oui, Harry n'est pas au courant de la fausse prophétie pour le moment. Pas plus que nos deux fondateurs. J'imagine juste la rage d'Harry quand il va apprendre que ces parents ont été 'sacrifiés' pour une fausse prophétie. Ça va être jouissif, je le sens ! Dans le cas de Ron...je suis jalouse...MOI AUSSI JE VEUX PARLER AUX ANIMAUX MAIS MON PUTAIN DE CHAT NE ME R2POND JAMAIS ! Injustice.

**Shishi-sama76 :** Enfin quelqu'un qui partage mes délires foireux ! Ça fait plaisir, je me sens moins seule ! Tu es une vraie enquêtrice, sérieusement ! Tu remarques des détails presque invisibles ! Et tu fais des théories sympathiques. Alors pour te répondre, je te rassure, Tom n'est pas bloqué comme un con devant l'éboulement. Il est sorti par une sortie secrète qu'il a découverte dans ses explorations des souterrains. Ce passage va ensuite être emprunté par Ron et Harry (pour le moment ils ne sont pas prêts à sortir). Dans le cas de Ginny, c'est plus particulier. Elle est beaucoup trop jeune et bien trop influencée par sa famille pour se rendre compte des agissements de sa famille. Elle se comporte comme elle à cause de sa socialisation et ne comprend juste pas se qui est 'mal' dans tous ça. Je dirais qu'elle est une victime de plus, sacrifiée pour 'le plus grand bien'. Pour tes autres questions...je ne dirais rien, désolée, cela serait du spoil. Il faudra lire la suite ! Mais logiquement, tu auras une partie de ta réponse dans le chapitre 6. Sérieusement...un Tom/Ron ? Quelle idée de génie ! Malheureusement, je sais déjà ce que je vais faire avec Ron (je ne dirais rien^^). Mais je la garderai pour une autre histoire. Sinon...tu m'as pas du tout l'air d'apprécier Dumby...on est tellement fait pour s'entendre !

**OoO**

**Partie 1 :**

**Chapitre 5 :**

**Éléments et Dons**

**OoO**

Harry fut réveillé par une secousse. Mais tenant à son sommeil et son lit moelleux et chaud, il refusa d'ouvrir ses yeux. Il était bien trop fatigué pour le moment. Le garçon se recroquevilla contre son coussin, entourant plus férocement de ses bras fins le torse de son grand frère. Celui laissa échapper un rire devant toute la ténacité que déployait Harry pour se raccrocher au sommeil. Harry se sentait bien pour la première fois depuis...depuis toujours, en fait. Il ne se souvenait pas de l'année de bonheur passée avec ses parents et il ne pouvait pas dire que vivre avec les Dursley était le paradis. Loin de là. Un frisson lui traversa le dos et il se cala plus contre Ron. C'est vrai qu'il pouvait dire que la rentrée dans le Monde Magique et à Hogwarts était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de la joie mais...Mais depuis l'année dernière il n'était plus lui-même. Les études, pour commencer, il aimait ça, pourtant il n'avait jamais étudié plus que ce qui était demandé, se récoltant des notes moyennes. Il y avait aussi le sacrifice pour autrui, comme avec Hermione et le Troll. Il était rusé (merci à Dudley), normalement, il n'aurait jamais dû foncer tête baissée sans le moindre plan. Il en était de même avec la Pierre Philosophale.

Une pierre aussi dangereuse n'avait rien à faire dans une école. Et ces épreuves...elles étaient d'une facilité déconcertante que même des premières années avaient pu les accomplir. Logiquement, songea Harry, Ron, Hermione et lui auraient dû être punis et non félicités pour avoir enfreint les règles et mis leur vie en danger. Pourquoi Dumbledore aurait-il fait ça ? Ce n'était pas anodin. Et si c'étaient vraiment des épreuves ? S'interrogea le petit brun. Et si Dumbledore attendait qu'il accomplisse ces tâches et qu'il fasse face à Voldemort ?

Cela expliquerait aussi cette année. Après tout, quel genre de directeur ignorerait les menaces d'un Basilic ? Dumbledore était considéré comme le Sorcier le plus puissant de son époque. Il lui était impossible de ne pas reconnaître les effets de pétrification d'un Basilic. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait contre le harcèlement dont il était victime ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit sur le fait qu'il n'était pas l'Héritier ? En tant que directeur, il aurait dû savoir que Ginny était possédée par un esprit. Harry avait l'impression que le directeur avait fait exprès de laisser au Trio le soin de s'occuper de tout le bordel. Une pensée finit par traverser son esprit. Hermione. Comment, par Médée, avait-elle fait pour se retrouver aussi rapidement avec l'information que c'était un Basilic ? Comment avait-elle mis la main sur un livre auquel personne n'avait pu accéder ? Et étrangement, elle s'était faite pétrifiée juste après avec un indice dans la main. Il était impossible que ce bout de papier n'échappe à Dumbledore. Encore une fois, ce lien était étrange.

Et si...et si Hermione n'était pas aussi innocente qu'elle ne le montrait ? Dumbledore, Harry était certain qu'il était la raison de son changement de caractère, mais pour Hermione ? C'est depuis qu'il avait rencontré Hermione, dans le train, qu'il avait perdu son envie d'apprendre. Était-elle responsable ? Si oui, Harry comprit que d'autres Sorciers devaient comploter contre lui depuis des années. D'autres traîtres.

« Tu réfléchis trop dès le matin. » La voix taquine de Ron le fit sursauter et le ramena à la réalité.

« Désolé... » Il rougit, ses yeux maintenant ouverts dans le noir. « Je me disais que je n'avais jamais été aussi bien de ma vie. »

« Harry... » Soupira Ron. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Je te connais, quelque chose te préoccupe. »

Harry hésita. Il ne voulait pas être catégorisé comme paranoïaque aux yeux de son frère. Une caresse rassurante eut pour effet de le convaincre de faire part de ses doutes. Ron l'écouta avec compréhension et ne l'interrompit à aucun moment. Après un bref silence, Ron s'éclaircit la gorge.

« J'ai les mêmes doutes... » Cela rassura Harry, il n'était pas le seul à se préoccuper de ça. Ron continua. « Quand Lockhart... quand Lockhart a parlé de son petit plan, j'ai eu le sentiment que quelqu'un d'autre tirait les ficelles...quelqu'un d'assez puissant, comme Dumbledore. Et comme ma famille est proche de lui, je pense qu'ils sont dans le plan. Hermione aussi, maintenant que tu le dis. Une Sorcière de deuxième année, aussi brillante soit-elle, serait incapable de préparer du Polynectare sans aide d'un adulte confirmé et je doute que Snape ait été d'accord de l'aider. »

C'était terrifiant, songea Harry. Se rendre que notre vie est peut-être manipulée jusqu'à la fin donne un sentiment de terreur. Dumbledore et ses alliés avaient-ils prévu sa mort ? Soudainement glacé, il s'accrocha au corps chaud de Ron, des larmes aux yeux.

« Hey, hey...calme toi...chut, plus personne ne peut t'atteindre maintenant...plus personne ne peut NOUS atteindre... » Le rassura-t-il avec douceur. « Et puis maintenant, on a un gros serpent ronchon et un poulet flambant en guise de gardien. » Blagua-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Ce qui fonctionna, Harry se décrocha de lui pour s'asseoir sur le lit douillet. Toujours pas accoutumé à sa cécité, il dandinait de la tête pour chercher une quelconque lumière. Seul le noir l'entourait à sa grande frustration.

« Il est quelle heure ? » S'enquit le petit brun en essayant de sortir du lit de lui-même.

« On a dormi deux jours... »

« Deux ? » S'étonna un Harry stupéfait.

« Godric et Salazar nous ont laissé nous reposer pour reconstituer nos réserves magiques. Et il est actuellement 10 heures. Godric est passé pour nous réveiller. »

« On commence nos entraînement aujourd'hui ? » S'enthousiasma le plus jeune avec un immense sourire, oubliant toutes les préoccupations du réveil.

« Yep ! » Répondit Ron tout joyeux. « Tiens, accroche toi à mon bras, nous allons au salon.

Harry entendit Ron descendre du lit et son bras vient près de lui. Le petit brun verrouilla le sien et Ron commença à avancer. Le trajet fut court : ils avaient juste la porte à ouvrir avant de se retrouver dans le salon. Il entendit la porte grincer, puis les sifflements joyeux de Salazar se répercutèrent dans l'appartement. Selon Harry, le Basilic était tout aussi impatient qu'eux de commencer l'entraînement.

__« Ah ! Mes petits, par ici, par ici ! Le petit déjeuner est prêt ! Vous avez bien dormi ? »__

__« La ferme l'écailleux, t'es trop bruyant dès le matin ! »__

__« Et toi, piaf, t'es trop grogon ! »__

__« C'est pas toi qui doit tenir compagnie à un vieux taré...essaye de tenir un jour sans avoir de pensées suicidaires ou une envie profonde d'assassiner des petits chatons... »__ Marmonna Godric de très MAUVAISE humeur.

Durant leur dispute, Harry et Ron s'étaient assis à table pour commencer leur repas. Tous les deux étaient affamés : jeûner pendant deux jours donnait envie de dévorer un ours (même si c'était maintenant une espèce protégée par la SPA).

Ron s'occupait de préparer une assiette remplie et déjà coupée avant de la placer devant Harry. Il lui indiqua que tout devait être mangé sinon il lui ferait la becquée. Harry le crut sur parole et attrapa la fourchette que lui tendait Ron. Ne sachant pas précisément où se trouvait son assiette, il tâtonna quelques secondes la table. Une fois le premier objectif atteint, il commença à manger. C'était plus difficile qu'il ne pensait. Si instinctivement il savait où se trouvait sa bouche et la fourchette, il ne savait pas coordonner ces deux informations. Résultat : de la confiture collante et du chocolat se trouvaient sur ses joues. Il avait honte, il ressemblait plus à un enfant de cinq ans apprenant à manger seul sans y parvenir. C'était vraiment insupportable. Heureusement, personne ne lui fit de remarques. Harry en était reconnaissant.

Il entendit vaguement Ron se plaindre du manque de goût et de chaleur de ce qu'il mangeait. Pauvre Ron, songea Harry, lui qui adorait manger et savourer des bons plats, le voilà à ne plus rien ressentir.

__« Bon. Une fois que vous aurez fini, allez vous laver et on commence. »__Godric débuta, leur dispute étant terminée_. ___« Ron, tu vas me suivre dans la Chambre. Il y a là bas quelques souris et avec un peu de chance on croisera deux ou trois autres espèces d'animaux dans les tuyaux. Ça sera un bon début pour apprendre le langage des animaux. »__

_« ___Petit Harry, tu viens avec moi. Il faut absolument que tu développes la vision des auras pour pouvoir te déplacer et te débrouiller seul, sans l'assistance constante de quelqu'un. »__ Termina Salazar en tapotant le haut de la tête d'Harry.

Les deux enfants hochèrent la tête, enthousiastes. Ils étaient prêts à commencer leur apprentissage.

_**OoO**_

Harry était assis sur le tapis du salon. Selon Salazar, il lui serait plus simple de se concentrer. Il attendait actuellement le grand serpent qui était parti vérifier deux ou trois broutilles inutiles. Enfin, l'enfant entendit le glissement des écailles dures sur le sol : Salazar arrivait. Le Basilic s'avança encore un peu avant de se stopper. Le souffle chaud du serpent sur son visage lui indiqua que Salazar était devant lui.

__« Alors, mon petit, nous allons commencer par la théorie. Il est important que tu saches toutes les subtilités de ce don__. Si tout se passe bien, ton pouvoir devrait pleinement se réveiller dans deux ou trois jours. Mais sans cours théoriques, tu seras incapable de comprendre le monde qui t'entoure. »__

Harry hocha la tête, compréhensif. Il était stupide de commencer par la pratique sans être préparé. Que ça soit dans le monde Muggle ou Sorcier, cela se passait ainsi.

__« Moi-même, je n'ai pas appris seul, Serpentaire m'a enseigné ce que je devais savoir. »__Salazar attendit si le garçon avait des questions. Voyant que non, il enchaîna_. ___« Développer le pouvoir des auras pour une personne normale est extrêmement compliqué : premièrement la personne doit atteindre une maîtrise en occlumencie maximale avant de méditer pendant une heure par jour durant un an sans en rater un seul sans quoi, retour à la case départ. »__

__« Occlumencie ? »__ Questionna Harry, intrigué. Jamais, auparavant il n'avait entendu ce mot.

__« L'art d'ériger des murs afin de protéger son esprit. Son contraire est la Légilimencie ou encore télépathie, l'art d'entrer dans les esprits. Ces deux ne se maîtrise qu'en compagnie d'un Maître et en heures de méditation. De ce que je sais, Severus Snape est un maître dans l'occlumencie et Dumbledore, un maître dans la légilimencie. »__

Harry acquiesça. C'était assez simple à comprendre. Et puis, cela expliquait pourquoi quand il allait dans le bureau du directeur, il ressentait des picotements dans son esprit. Si c'était comme de la télépathie, il devait être possible, en plus de voir, d'effacer et modifier la mémoire. Instinctivement, Harry sut que certains souvenirs avaient disparus, après tout son esprit avait souvent été confus ces deux dernières années. Et maintenant tout lui semblait clair comme si un lavage s'était opéré. Il se promis d'en toucher un mot à Ron.

__« En tant que Liseur d'auras, tu es un occlumens n'as pas à te préoccuper de ceci. »__

__« E-et pour Ron ? Il va devoir s'entraîner ? »__

__« Non. Ron n'est pas un occlumens mais il n'en a pas besoin. Parler aux animaux rend son esprit incompréhensible à quiconque d'autre que lui. Toi même tu es incapable de comprendre le mécanisme de sa mé 'un fouillant sa mémoire n'entendra que des chuchotements d'animaux et il ne percevra que des images de ces-dits animaux. Tu pourras essayer, c'est une expérience amusante et dérangeante. »__

Harry secoua la tête. Même s'il ne pouvait pas comprendre le cerveau de Ron, il se refusait à vouloir entrer dans un lieu aussi intime. Cela lui semblait...juste.

__« Bien. Commençons. Il te faudra donc deux ou trois jours pour pouvoir 'voir'. Durant ces deux jours, il faudra que tu médites presque non-stop. Seules les périodes de repas et de toilettes seront autorisées. Je suis désolé mais tu ne pourras pas aller dormir. Ne t'inquiète pas, cela sera le pire moment de nos quatre ans ensemble. »__

Harry ravala sa salive inquiet de ne pas être capable d'y arriver. Il savait que Salazar tentait de le rassurer. Sa voix était devenue douce sur la dernière phrase. Cela encouragea le petit brun qui marmonna son accord.

__« Déjà, il te faut savoir que toute aura dépend d'une couleur qu'il te faudra apprendre par cœur. Dans le pouvoir des auras, il y a deux catégories : la lecture interne et la lecture externe. Je pense que la lecture externe te parlera plus. Il s'agit de l'aura de la puissance de la personne. Certaine personne son capable de la cacher ou de la modifier mais c'est rare. Cette lecture sera celle qui te permettra de te déplacer. Elle permet de voir les contours de l'espace qui nous entoure. »__

__« Comment ça ? Les auras ne sont pas liés qu'aux êtres vivants ?»__

__« Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, non. Tu peux également voir les auras des objets. Saches que chaque objet a une couleur qui lui est propre, mais en général les objet prennent une teinte allant du beige au blanc. S'ils sont magiques, cela dépendra de leur puissance. Plus leur aura brille, plus l'objet est puissant. »__

__« Oh ! »__ Harry réfléchit un peu, songeant à ce que cela pouvait lui apporter.__ « Alors...cela m'offre une vue à 360 degré ? »__

__« C'est exact. Tu ne pourras jamais être pris par surprise sauf si inconvenances particulières. Cette lecture te permettra aussi d'identifier chaque espèce d'êtres vivants, plantes comprises. Tout sera question de couleurs et de la puissance de l'aura. Je te laisserai identifier par toi-même une fois que tu seras assez qualifié. Fais tout de même attention, la lecture externe peut se révéler fausse. Quand tu croises des Sorciers ou des Créatures puissantes, ne fais jamais à 100% confiance à ce que tu 'vois'.»__

__« C'est pas un peu...c'est pas un pouvoir surréaliste ? »__Demanda avec un certain inconfort l'enfant_._

__« Si. C'est la raison pour laquelle presque personne n'a ce don. Ensuite, nous avons la lecture interne. Celle-ci, contrairement à l'externe, ne s'applique qu'aux êtres vivants. Et plus important encore, l'interne ne peut mentir. Avec elle, on peut 'voir' au plus profond de cet être alors qu'il cache ou modifie son aura ne servira à rien, tu verras tout de même sa vraie nature. C'est là que les couleurs prennent toute leur importance. Comme je te l'ai dit, une aura brillante montre la puissance de l'être vivant qu'importe sa couleur. Par contre, au plus une aura est noire, au plus l'être est mauvais. Et quand je dis mauvais, c'est dans le sens prêt à commettre des actes immoraux. Donc l'aura n'a rien à voir avec un être vivant tourné plutôt Noir, Gris ou Blanc. » __

__« Mais comment je pourrais le savoir ? Faire la différence ? Et ces catégories « Noir », « Blanc » et « Gris » ? Je pensais que la Magie était neutre. »__ Demanda Harry perplexe. Il fronçait les sourcils.

__« Très bonne question, petit. »__Le timbre de la voix de Salazar indiqua au petit brun que celui-ci était satisfait de ses interrogations_. ___« Tu as raison, la Magie est neutre, Médée s'en est assurée. Mais la magie se découpe en trois catégories : Noire, Blanche et Grise. Ainsi chaque être vivant sera plus orienté vers les magies Noire, Blanche ou Grise. C'est déterminé dès la naissance et, attention, ce n'est pas héréditaire. Il sera donc plus facile pour un être né avec un noyau « blanc » de faire de la magie blanche. L'exception concerne la magie Grise. Un être « gris » peut utiliser aussi bien le Noir que le Blanc. »__

__« Mais comment savoir si un être est plus Noir que Blanc ? »__

__« Son noyau. A la naissance, les êtres sont sensés faire un test, celui de l'Orbe, pour connaître leur côté. Mais ce test a été interdit afin d'empêcher les Muggleborns de faire le Test de l'Orbe à leur entrée à Hogwarts. Sans surprise, c'est Dumbledore qui interdit ce test quand il est devenu directeur. Selon lui, cela serait dangereux pour les pauvres enfants innocents. En réalité, il veut garder le contrôle sur les jeunes et éviter que les catégorisés « noirs » n'entretiennent des liens avec les Sangs-purs. Par ce procédé, il les empêche d'accéder à leur plein potentiel et donc de s'émanciper. Aujourd'hui, seuls les Sangs-purs, qu'importe leur catégorie, procèdent à ce test. »__

__« Donc...j'en conclus que mes parents ont fait ce test ? »__Recevant un 'hum' acquiescement, Harry continua_.___ « Que suis-je ? Et Ron ? »__

_ « ___Tu es Gris et Ron est Noir. Ne t'inquiète pas, il le sait déjà. »__

__« Oh... »__

Après un court moment de silence, le Basilic reprit :

__« Revenons à tes autres questions. Reconnaître l'aura interne de la catégorie de ta magie est simple. Comme je te l'ai dit, le noyau donne la connaissance de sa catégorie. Ce noyau est situé sur le cœur d'un être et ne possède, par conséquence, que trois couleurs. L'aura interne circule au sein même de ton corps entier. Un peu comme des veines en fait, donc impossible à cacher. Ses couleurs sont exactement les mêmes que pour les couleurs externes et ont la même signification. »__

__« Plutôt pratique à retenir alors... »__

__« En effet... »__ Siffla le serpent amusé. __« Bon, maintenant que t'as la théorie, nous allons procéder à la méditation continue. »__

__« E-et pour les couleurs ? Tu me dis rien sur leurs significations ? »__ S'inquiéta Harry.

__« Il te suffit juste de savoir qu'au plus une couleur est sombre, plus l'être est mauvais. Le reste te viendra d'instinct et d'expérience. »__

__« Je vois... »__Harry pencha sa tête sur le côté, réfléchissant quelques secondes_. ___« Une dernière chose...pourquoi dis-tu « être » depuis le début ? »__

__« Simplement parce que même les végétaux possèdent aussi une aura interne et un noyau. Tout comme les animaux non-magique et les Muggles. Mais ne possédant aucune magie, leur noyau sera presque inexistant, presque invisible. D'autres questions ? »__

Harry secoua négativement la tête. Il savait tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Il se sentait prêt à affronter deux jours de méditation non-stop.

__« Bien. Commençons ! »__

**OoO**

Ron éternua puis renifla de manière pas vraiment élégante. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment remarqué à son arrivé, bien trop pris dans les événements inattendus qui s'étaient enchaînés, mais la Chambre était glaciale. Une brise froide traversa la salle, ondulant l'eau et caressa la peau gelée de Ron. Le garçon frissonna et s'enveloppa du mieux qu'il put dans sa cape. D'où venait ce fichu vent ? Ils étaient pourtant dans...une grotte ?...bien profonde sous l'école. Alors comment ?

La réponse s'afficha d'elle-même. Des tuyaux...immenses...c'était par eux que Salazar se promenait. Maintenant Ron se sentait stupide. C'était tellement évident que le vent puisse s'introduire par ces conduits!

Il éternua de nouveau et retint une réplique cinglante quand il entendit la trille moqueuse de Godric. Franchement, il emmerdait cet oiseau de FEU. Il avait chaud LUI et ne sentait pas le froid. Mais quelle idée irréfléchie de venir s'entraîner dans un tel lieu. Ils auraient pu rester dans le salon ! Ou encore dans les chambres ! Un endroit où il faisait chaud ! Mais il s'interdit toute attaque.

Le Phénix se posa sur le sol, prêt de l'entrée d'une des bouches tellement accueillantes des tuyaux. D'un piaillement, Godric lui indiqua de s'asseoir. Sur le sol de pierre. Gelé. Il le faisait exprès, cet oiseau de malheur ? D'aller dans les lieux les plus froid ? Non mais, là...sérieusement...il allait finir par attraper la mort. Par les fesses...pas très glorieux. Lui qui avait survécu à un professeur trop taré pour avoir un diplôme d'enseignement, à un éboulement, à une marche de supplice...il allait mourir d'un rhume ! Ridicule ! Malgré toute sa réluctance, il s'assit et gémit d'inconfort au sol dur et froid.

__« Oh, arrête de te plaindre, t'as vu pire ! »__ Râla l'oiseau.

Parles pour toi, songea Ron, t'es fait de feu... Quand le rouquin remarqua les yeux brillants de malice, il se rendit compte que ce...piaf l'avait fait exprès. Espèce de sadique.

_« Bref, on a beaucoup de chose à faire. »_ Godric agita des ailes, plutôt enthousiaste d'enseigner à nouveau depuis 1000 ans. Ça a dûlui manquer, pensa Ron.

__« Pour commencer, il faut que tu saches que tu peux parler à tout animaux, magiques ou non, même les insectes, si tu me demandes. Les animagus, bien qu'animaux, sont des Sorciers de base. Impossible de leur parler et de les entendre. Donc cette capacité est pratique pour te permettre de repérer les espions. »__

__« Cool ! »__

__« N'est-ce pas ? C'est la meilleure capacité du monde ! »__ Le Phénix se calma aussitôt. __« Il te faudra quelques semaines pour atteindre ta performance maximale. En effet, chaque animal possède une langue qui lui est propre, comme le fourchelangue pour les serpents par conséquent il faudra ces semaines à ton cerveau pour qu'il s'adapte à toutes ces nouvelles langues. Il te sera plus facile de comprendre les plus petits animaux que les grands. Donc notre but est de capturer une souris, un rat, une araignée ou un insecte. »__

Au mot 'araignée', Ron pâlit furieusement. Pas ces créatures de l'enfer. Surtout pas elles. Après Aragog, l'Acromentula géante et parlante, sa phobie avait triplé.

__« P-pitié...pas d'araignées... »__ Bégaya Ron sans aucun courage.

__« Oh...une phobie...intéressant... »__Godric semblait amusé et Ron le maudit de se moquer de son malheur_.___ « Ne t'inquiète pas. Comme tu parles à tous les animaux, tu finiras par les aimer. C'est instinctif. J'étais moi même terrifié par les poissons, juge pas, chacun sa phobie, mais ça m'a guéri. C'est efficace. »__

Le rouquin hocha la tête pas vraiment rassuré. Songeant à sa sœur, puis à Harry, Ron se reprit. Il souffla. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner juste à cause d'araignées juste parce qu'il en avait peur. Il était assez grand pour mettre sa peur de côté et se concentrer sur sa tâche. Il n'allait pas se laisser distraire, ce serait une forme d'abandon et il refusait d'abandonner. Plissant ses yeux saphirs maintenant brillants droit vers le Phénix, Ron montra sa détermination. Sa réaction sembla plaire à Godric.

__« Tu connais l'occlumencie ? »__Demanda l'oiseau. Voyant la réponse positive de l'enfant, il continua_. ___« Tu n'as pas besoin de l'apprendre. »__

__«___ Hein ? Comment ? » _Devant son choc, Ron était retourné à l'anglais involontairement.

__« Ton don te donne une protection des plus importantes. Tu ne le remarqueras pas vraiment puisque ça te sembleras naturel mais ton cerveau est maintenant construit pour intégrer toutes les langues animales possibles. Donc ceux voulant entrer dans ton esprit ne percevrons que des sons étranges. Ils pourraient même devenir fou tellement la composition de ton cerveau est aberrante. »__

Ron ouvrit sa bouche. La referma. La rouvrit.

« Ouah... » Ce fut tout ce qu'il put dire.

Avoir une défense naturelle pouvant rendre les gens fous était à la fois attractif mais aussi totalement effrayant. Il pouvait devenir coupable d'avoir poussé des gens à la maladie mentale. C'était quelque chose de...il ne savait pas...terrible. Il se rassura en pensant que seules les personnes malintentionnées entreraient dans son esprit sans son accord. Finalement le pouvoir de parler aux animaux offrait plus de possibilités qu'il ne pensait. Puis il songea à Harry. Il devait absolument apprendre l'occlumencie. Que pourrait-il lui arriver s'il ne l'apprenait pas ?

__« Mon chou, tu penses trop. Si c'est d'Harry dont tu t'inquiètes, tout va bien, la lecture d'auras lui donne une occlumencie naturelle. »__

Ron soupira, soulagé. Cela faisait un poids de moins sur ses épaules. Protéger son esprit était quelque chose d'important dans le monde magique. Pas seulement pour se protéger des attaques extérieures, mais aussi pour devenir animagus, il avait entendu ses frères Bill et Charlie en parler. Cela permettait également d'accéder à la magie sans baguette, avec beaucoup de chance et de temps. Ron fut ramené à la réalité par une envie profonde d'éternuer. Le bruit inattendu se répercuta dans toute la Chambre.

__« Je voulais ajouter que la protection de ton esprit augmentera à chaque langue apprise. Ce qui signifie que pour le moment, tu n'as aucune protection. »__

__« Je comprends... »__

__« Ce qui veut dire : allons à la chasse aux animaux ! »__ S'écria Godric en s'envolant et Ron le regarda voler en cercle pendant quelques instants avant de plonger dans un tunnel.

Le rouquin se leva précipitamment et courut à sa poursuite. Aussi sûre cette pièce était-elle, elle restait néanmoins très glauque. Hors de question de rester seul surtout dans le lieu où sa sœur était morte. Il entra dans le tunnel.

**OoO**

Harry inspira puis expira. Il inspira à nouveau tentant de se concentrer sur sa respiration. Il essayait de ne pas écouter les sifflements légers de Salazar. Cela faisait environ deux ou trois heures, il avait perdu la notion du temps, qu'il était assis sur le tapis faisant tentative sur tentative pour vider son esprit. Ses fesses commençaient à le démanger augmentant la difficulté de concentration. Un coup sur sa tête l'écarta de ses pensées_._

__« Concentration ! »__ Siffla Salazar.

Harry soupira, dépité et frustré. A chaque fois qu'il se déconcentrait ou qu'il commençait à s'endormir, il recevait un petit coup sur son crâne, l'obligeant à se redresser. Cela en devenaient énervant. D'après Salazar, une fois qu'il aurait trouvé son 'subconscient', il perdrait toute notion de la réalité, en plus du temps. Cela semblait si facile, à l'entendre. Mais le petit brun cherchait toujours désespérément son 'subconscient'.

Il inspira, expira. Encore et encore. Il ferma les yeux pour s'obliger à rester détendu. Il inspira. Une chaleur se répandit en lui. Il expira. Sa vue lui revint. Il inspira. Il était dans un vide blanc. Il expira. Cette chaleur semblait former une forme humaine. Il inspira. Elle lui tendit une main nébuleuse. Il expira. Harry la prit avec une confiance débordante. Il inspira. La forme humaine embrassa sereinement Harry. Il expira. Harry comprit. Il inspira. Cette chaleur, c'était sa magie. Il expira. Il avait trouvé son subconscient.

Inconsciemment, il sourit, heureux. Cette chaleur, sa magie avait une étreinte maternelle, une étreinte qu'il n'avait jamais expérimentée. Harry était rassuré. Au moins, une personne, car oui, pour lui sa magie était une personne et non un outil, l'avait toujours aimé. Savoir que pendant dix ans, quelqu'un avait veillé sur lui était réconfortant.

Il se laissa aller dans l'embrassade maternelle, des larmes se formant au creux de ses yeux.

« Maman... » Souffla-t-il pris d'une soudaine émotion. « Merci... »

La forme ne répondit pas mais l'étreinte se serra davantage. Il sentit une douce caresse sur son front et entendit un vague murmure réconfortant. Harry comprit ce qu'elle voulait. Il devait la suivre. Mais le devait-il ? Ne se perdait-il pas ? C'était un risque à prendre. Il devait faire la paix avec lui-même s'il voulait pratiquer pleinement la lecture d'aura. Il décida, résolu. Il suivit sa magie dans le vide blanc.

_**OoO**_

__« Tu le fais exprès ? »__ S'énerva pour la énième fois Godric.__ « Ce que je te demande est pourtant l'exercice le plus simple ! »__

« Pour toi, peut-être... » Marmonna Ron, énervé en anglais_. « On n'a pas tous des facilités dans l'apprentissage...et clairement, je suis un cancre... »_

Il reçu un coup de bec sur son cuir chevelu. Ron envoya un regard meurtrier au Phénix. Ce dernier voletait furieusement.

__« Ne te sous-estime pas ! Tu n'es pas un cancre ! »__

__« C'est ce que dit ma famille ! Et elle a raison, je suis incapable de travailler par moi-même. Avoir des réflexions m'est impossible. Mes parents et mes frères me le répètent bien assez souvent. Hermione me rabâche sans arrêt les oreilles que je suis un imbécile, c'est vrai ! » __Cracha Ron.

Godric, choqué par l'état d'âme du garçon, ne faisait pas le moindre mouvement.

__« Ce que t'a dit ta famille est faux ! »__ S'écria enfin l'oiseau en colère. __« Tu n'es pas un incompétent ! Tu es doué mais tu n'as pas encore eu de déclic. Je le sens en toi ! Ta famille n'a aucun droit de dire ça ! C'est leur devoir de t'encourager ! Pas de te rabaisser ! Crois moi, cela s'appelle de l'abus affectif ! Et c'est une forme de maltraitance ! Alors ne me dis pas que tu es un imbécile parce que c'est faux ! »__

__« Alors pourquoi j'arrive pas à lui parler, à cette fichue souris ? »__

Cela faisait presque une demie-journée qu'ils étaient là, lui assis sur le sol glacé de la Chambre. Après avoir demandé de l'aide à (lire « enlevé ») une pauvre souris, Ron essayait de lui dire juste un petit bonjour. En vain. Il n'y arrivait pas. Et il ne comprenait pas les petits couinements paniqués de la souris. Elle avait de quoi d'être terrifiée, coincée comme elle l'était dans les serres de Godric.

__« Tu n'y arrives pas car tu t'en crois incapable. Mais tu l'es. Persuade toi ! »__ Lui conseilla l'oiseau maintenant beaucoup plus calme.

__« Mais, j'en... »__ Le début de sa protestation fut coupée.

__« Ne t'avise pas de finir cette phrase. »__Menaça son professeur. Puis il soupira_. ___« Écoute, mon chou, ta famille et ton amie, Hermione, n'ont pas le droit de dire ce qu'ils ont dit. Tu as des personnes qui te soutiennent et comptent sur toi. Salazar et moi...et Harry aussi. T'a-t-il déjà rabaissé ? T'a-t-il traité d'incompétent ? »__

__« Non...jamais...mais... »__

__« Tu as utilisé de la magie sans baguette pour le sauver. Crois-tu que tout le monde en est capable ? »__

__« Non. Rares sont les Sorciers pouvant le faire. »__

__« De ce principe, tu es déjà plus puissant que la plupart. Même Hermione et ta famille sont incapable de faire ce que tu as fait. Donc ne les écoute pas ! Maintenant concentre toi ! Pense à ceux qui tiennent VRAIMENT à toi ! »__

Ron souffla un bon coup. Godric disait vrai. Il ne pouvait pas continuer de penser comme ça. Ce temps était révolu. Sa famille, Hermione...personne n'était là pour lui faire la moindre remontrance ou pour lui démontrer ô combien il était incompétent.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, le comportement de sa famille lui semblait étrange. Pourquoi l'avoir traité de cette manière ? Comme s'il était un moins que rien ? Seuls Fred et George avaient voulu lui prouver qu'il n'était pas inutile. Jamais sa famille ne l'avait frappé mais les remarques à son encontre lui avaient toujours brisé le cœur. Ses repas, seul dans sa chambre, les insultes sans arrêt, le manque de cadeaux, le manque même d'affection de la part de sa mère et de son père, la supériorité de Bill, Charlie, Percy et même de Ginny...Il s'était toujours senti à part, séparé du reste de sa famille. Il plissa des sourcils. Comment avait-il fait pour oublier ces détails ? Depuis quand traitait-il sa famille de «parfaite et aimante » ? Depuis...depuis sa première année. Pourquoi ? Harry. Encore. Il écarquilla ses yeux, surpris par sa découverte. Ses parents...ses frères...sa sœur...tous...ils avaient décidé de le traiter comme un outil. Un petit outil jetable, parfait pour manipuler Harry. Il se rendit compte que s'il avait oublié dix ans de sa VRAIE vie et que si ses souvenirs avaient été modifiés, c'était à cause de Dumbledore. Seul lui était assez puissant pour changer ses souvenirs. Et la Chambre semblait avoir lavé son cerveau. Cela devait être la même chose pour Harry. Mais pourquoi sa famille avait-elle décidé de se servir de lui ? Leur fils et frère ? Toutes ces connexions qu'il ressentaient envers sa famille se brisèrent. Il avait mal. Tellement. Cette trahison était celle de trop. Une larme solitaire coula sur sa joue. Il se sentait cassé.

__« Ron... ___» _l'interpella Godric d'une voix douce.__ « Je t'en prie, ne te prends pas autant la tête. Ce qu'ils t'ont fait est horrible et tu pourras te venger. Mais pas maintenant, tu n'as ni la force, ni la compétence, ni même le soutien nécessaires. Tu dois apprendre et ne pas tout laisser tomber. »__

__« Mais pourquoi...pourquoi m'ont-ils rejeté comme un moins que rien ? » __Ron avait du mal à reconnaître sa voix tellement elle semblait brisée_._

__« Je l'ignore...mais j'ai peut-être une hypothèse. Il faudrait la vérifier plus tard. »__ Ron hocha piteusement la tête_. ___« Mais pour le moment, revenons à notre point de départ : parler à cette souris ! »__

Ron soupira. Pas moyen qu'il puisse y arriver. Mais d'un autre côté, les conseils sages et les paroles rassurantes de Godric l'aidaient. C'est vrai, il avait sauvé Harry avec de la magie sans baguette, une chose que seules quelques rares personnes pouvaient effectuer. Finalement il n'était peut-être pas aussi inutile que ça. Sa famille se trompait-elle ? Une voix lui murmura doucement : « oui, ils se trompent, tu es puissant. »

Il se concentra sur la pensée d'un Harry souriant. Ses lèvres se relevèrent d'elles mêmes. Ron consentit : Harry était la seule personne au monde qui l'encourageait. Même quand il échouait lamentablement, Harry était là pour l'aider. Le petit brun était vraiment le petit frère qu'il aurait dû avoir. Non, se corrigea-t-il, Harry était maintenant son véritable frère. Les autres n'étaient plus rien pour lui. Hormis Fred et Georges, qui faisaient leur maximum pour l'intégrer à leur famille, en vain.

Ron fixa son regard saphir sur le petite souris grise aux tâches blanches qui se tortillait dans les griffes du Phoenix. Le rouquin intercepta les yeux noirs de la souris. Il ne put détourner ses yeux de ceux de la petite bête. Quelque chose, un lien sembla les connecter. Un lien fin et léger, comme une petite passerelle passa entre son cerveau et celui de l'animal. Ron sentit quelque chose l'entourer, un sentiment de bien-être. Il vit une porte mentale devant le petit esprit de la souris. Avec détermination, il ouvrit la porte.

**« Bonjour... »** dit-il sans lâcher la souris du regard.

La souris se figea, étonnée. Pendant un instant, Ron cru avoir de nouveau échoué. Il sourit quand une voix faible murmura un seul mot :

**« Bonjour. »**

**OoO**

Regardant Harry du coin de l'œil, Ron laissa échapper un sentiment de frustration. Cela faisait deux jours qu'Harry était assis sur le tapis dans une position de profonde méditation. Il ne se levait que pour manger rapidement et aller aux toilettes. Ils avaient à peine échangé un mot. Et c'est cela qui frustrait Ron. Et l'inquiétait. Harry avait besoin de se reposer. D'après le peu qu'il savait de sa vie avec les Dursley, il devait prendre soin de lui. Salazar l'avait rassuré, apparemment cet entraînement serait le plus dur qu'il aurait. Pour le moment le serpent faisait sa sieste et Godric avait rejoint Dumbledore en grognant.

Lui-même était satisfait de ce qu'il apprenait. Il arrivait maintenant à entretenir une entière conversation avec Solange, la petite souris. Ils s'étaient rapidement liés d'amitié et maintenant Solange passait la majorité de son temps avec lui. Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait croire, les souris étaient intelligentes et pleines de connaissances. Elles étaient vraiment amusantes, surtout Solange. Il l'aimait beaucoup et ne regrettait absolument pas Croutard, son vieux rat stupide que son frère Percy lui avait donné. Franchement, ce cadeau lui montrait clairement la vision de sa famille : il était comme ce rat. En ce moment même, Solange grignotait joyeusement des morceaux de pain. Il lâcha le livre Muggle qu'il lisait sur la vie des souris et il passa doucement un doigt sur son dos. Elle ronronna presque ce qui le fit ricaner.

« Ron ! »

Un petit corps le percuta et il eut le sentiment que s'il n'avait pas été assis, il serait tombé. Il attrapa Harry et le serra contre lui, soulagé.

« Je vois ! Je vois à nouveau ! » Ria Harry heureux et tout sourire.

« Vraiment ? » S'enquit le rouquin à la fois intrigué et joyeux. « Je croyais que la lecture d'aura ne te permettait pas de voir. »

« Eum... » Harry rougit. « N-non, je ne vois toujours pas. J'ai juste une vision différente. Je vois tout en couleurs ! C'est super joli ! »

Ron rit devant l'enthousiasme d'Harry.

« Par contre, je ne peux plus lire de livres ou écrire... » Bougonna le petit brun.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il existe des sortilèges pour qu'un stylo écrive à ta place et d'autres sorts pour lire à voix haute, pas vraiment intime... » Expliqua Ron ravi de pouvoir aider le plus jeune.

« Oh ! Pratique ! C'est pas grave pour lire ! Les Muggles ont réglé ce problème. Ils ont inventé une écriture pour les aveugles, le braille. Il suffit que je l'apprenne et que je trouve un sort pour le retranscrire pour les livres sorciers. »

Ron fut satisfait de la réponse. Les Muggles étaient vraiment beaucoup plus inventifs que les Sorciers. D'après Harry et Hermione, les Muggles avaient les sciences et la technologie pour palier au manque de magie. Par conséquent, ils étaient bien plus évolués qu'eux.

« T-tu veux que je lise tes couleurs ? » La voix timide d'Harry le ramena à la réalité.

« Bien sûr ! »

Avec un peu de chance, il allait comprendre pourquoi il avait été traité comme de la merde par sa famille. Même si ça le faisait souffrir, il voulait absolument savoir d'où venait cette haine.

Il observa Harry plisser ses yeux émeraudes et se concentrer sur lui. Pendant un moment, il ne se passa rien et Ron s'étonna. Harry avait-il vraiment compris comment contrôler son pouvoir ? Il savait qu'il ne devait pas douter de lui.

« C'est magnifique... » Souffla Harry stupéfié.

« Comment ça ? »

« Ton aura externe est un magnifique soleil brillant. C'est juste...splendide, réconfortant. J'ai l'impression d'être protégé. »

Ron sourit. Si c'était le sentiment qu'il donnait à Harry alors il en était heureux. Il aimait savoir que sa simple présence préservait son petit frère.

« Ton aura interne est la même que l'externe. » Indiqua le plus jeune en posant un doigt sous son menton.

C'était adorable. Ron ne dit rien sur sa pensée sachant très bien qu'Harry nierait avec force. Il sentit Solange monter le long de son bras. Elle s'était cachée dès qu'elle avait entendu Harry.

« Et mon noyau ? » Demanda Ron.

Salazar, la veille, lui avait expliqué la différence entre les auras interne et externe afin qu'il puisse comprendre Harry plus tard. Bien sûr, comme tout les Sangs-purs, même traite à son sang, il connaissait ce qu'était le noyau et il savait que ses parents pratiquaient le Test de l'Orbe. Hypocrites, sachant qu'ils faisaient partie de ceux refusant que les jeunes Muggleborns le fassent. Il savait que sa famille entière était tournée Blanche. Par contre, lui...

« Tes parents ne te l'ont pas dit ? » S'étonna Harry.

« Non. Ils ont toujours refusé quand je leur demandais. »

Harry hocha la tête avec compréhension. Il reprit son observation quelques instants. Ron se dit que son petit frère manquait de pratique. Une fois qu'il aurait de l'expérience, il pourrait effectuer ses lectures en un instant.

« Ton noyau est noir. Cela confirme ce que m'a dit Salazar. »

Ron ferma les yeux. Voilà. Il savait. Ses parents, ses frères, sa sœur, Hermione et Dumbledore le détestaient pour ça. Parce qu'il était un Sorcier Noir. Ils avaient abusé leur fils à cause de préjugés ! Ils se croyaient meilleurs parce qu'ils étaient Blancs ! La colère s'empara de lui. Une violente colère se transformant en rage. Comment avaient-ils osé ? Eux qui se disaient ouverts d'esprit étaient aussi arriérés que les Sangs-purs. Une puissante chaleur traversa son corps. Il se promit qu'il détruirait toute leur réputation. Oh oui ! Ils payeraient pour ce qu'ils ont fait. Ils avaient blessé Harry et lui...ils ne s'en sortiraient pas vivants.

« R-ron... »

La terreur dans la voix d'Harry ne le sortit pas de sa rage. Il l'entendit mais il était trop profondément ancré dans ses pensées de vengeance. Oui...il les détruirait. Il ne sentit pas la morsure que lui donna Solange. Tous ceux qui les avaient trahis allaient ressentir leur douleur. Lockhart les rejoindrait en enfer ensuite...

__« RON ! »__

Le sifflement puissant de Salazar le força à rouvrir les yeux. Il s'étouffa dans sa salive quand il vit ce qui l'entourait. Du feu...le salon brûlait. Que ça soient les fauteuils, les tapis ou les peintures, tout brûlait d'un feu venant de nul part. D'un feu qui était enveloppé autour de lui. Un feu qui léchait doucement ses membres d'une agréable chaleur. Il n'avait pas mal. Pas le moins du monde. Sa bouche s'ouvrit. D'où ça venait ? Puis il se rappela l'histoire des deux fondateurs : le rituel lui avait donné le pouvoir d'un élément, le feu. Était-ce donc son feu ? Visiblement. Son regard fut attiré vers un mouvement. Harry était maintenant caché derrière le long corps de Salazar. Voyant que le petit brun avait un visage terrifié, il se força à se calmer. Doucement mais sûrement les flammes convergèrent vers lui, elles entrèrent en lui comme si elles étaient une part de lui-même. Le salon était noirci et brûlé mais un simple coup de queue du Basilic suffit pour que tout revienne à la normale.

Harry sortit de sa cachette et se jeta sur Ron et se blottit contre son torse. Le rouquin ne réfléchit pas et entoura la taille fine de ses bras. Il sursauta presque quand quelque chose lui griffa la joue. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Solange était parfaitement vivante alors qu'elle se trouvait sur lui au moment de son craquage brûlant. Elle semblait plutôt mécontente, à raison.

**« Ça t'apprendra à tout cramer sans prévenir. Estime toi heureux que ta magie m'ait protégée sinon je serais venue te hanter jusqu'à ta mort. »**

Ron lui servit un sourire contrit. Il n'avait pas fait exprès de perdre le contrôle. La pensée de sa traîtresse de famille lui avait servi pour le faire rager. En entendant un sifflement, il lança un regard inquisiteur à Salazar.

__« Il est évident que tu as débloqué ton élément. C'est assez tôt ! Une semaine après le rituel, seulement ! Tu es un petit génie. »__ Salazar était aux anges. _« Je suis sûr que Godric va être ravi d'apprendre cela. »_

Ron posa son menton sur le haut de la tête d'Harry. La suite des événements allait être chargée. Chargée et satisfaisante. Sa vengeance allait pouvoir commencer. Et il savait que le petit brun le suivrait. La partie ne fait que débuter. Un jeu où il n'y aurait qu'un seul vainqueur. Ou plutôt, deux. Eux.


	7. 6) Cher Tom

**Titre: **Signe du Serpentaire

**Auteure:** Elfelmira

**Genre: **Mystère, Amitié, Famille

**Résumé:** Fin de la deuxième année, Ginny a été enlevée dans la Chambre des Secrets. Lockhart, Ron et Harry partent à sa recherche. Or le professeur, afin de s'accaparer toute la gloire, brise les baguettes des deux amis et les emprisonne dans la Chambre. Se retrouvant au centre d'un complot, ils vont devoir apprendre à survivre, seuls ou presque. Ils vont apprendre à voir au delà des apparences et de la Magie elle-même... L'année du Serpentaire arrive...

**Bashing:** Dumby, Hermione, les Weasley (on les aime ceux-là) sauf les jumeaux, pour eux je pourrais jamais y arriver... Alors je sais, je fais pas mal de bashing sur ces personnes tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas très fan d'eux. Il y a une exception pour Hermione, j'adore ce personnage mais je trouve que le nombre de bashing concernant Hermione sont peu nombreux et que Ron s'en prend toujours plein la gueule. Alors j'inverse, Ron sera un gentil et si ça ne vous plaît pas…bah…pas grave !

**Attention:** Les événements de la première et deuxième année (sauf la fin) correspondent aux livres ou films. Les passés d'Harry et Ron seront modifiés à ma façon, donc pas de cris. Il est possible qu'il y ait de l'humour sarcastique comme je l'aime. Et enfin, pour les couples, je ne sais pas encore. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que c'est un slash. On verra. Risque de spoil mais bon, comme tout le monde connaît Harry Potter, on s'en fou un peu…

**Couple :** BZ/HP, je ne sais pas encore pour Ron, j'hésite pour un RW/DM ou un RW/DG, ça reste à voir.

Alors, petite information supplémentaire, je remercie ma Beta, Cuicuit, pour m'avoir corrigée et relue. Pour l'instant pub, je vous invite à aller lire ce qu'elle a écrit sur wattpad, c'est magnifique !

Ni _Harry Potter_ (le livre et le film) ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent, ils sont à JKR. Voilà voilà.

« Parole »

_« Fourchelangue »_

**« langage des animaux »**

**OoO**

**Partie 1 :**

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Cher Tom**

**OoO**

Le petit bois était blanc de neige et le vent parcourant les branches noires était glacial. Quelques animaux aventureux sortaient le bout du nez dans l'espoir de trouver à manger. Mais la plupart hibernaient tranquillement dans leur tanière. Le soleil se levait à peine mais il ne réchauffait pas. Ses rayons frappaient doucement la neige, sans pour autant la faire fondre. Brillant d'un éclat blanc presque irréel, la neige donnait l'impression d'être d'un autre monde.

Au dessus de ce petit bois, le surplombant, un simple manoir de l'âge victorien se dressait. Il était simple, pas vraiment grand mais pas petit non plus, juste assez pour indiquer la richesse des propriétaires. Construit sur trois étages en briques colorées de noir et de blanc, il paraissait accueillant. Ses grandes fenêtres ouvraient sur l'extérieur, laissant entrer la lumière en abondance. Une tour avait été bâtie sur le côté gauche permettant de voir l'ensemble du jardin et du bois de ce manoir.

C'était dans ce manoir, en ce matin de premier janvier, que résidait un personnage d'une autorité sans précédent. Du moins c'est ce qu'il aimait penser et croire.

Tom Marvolo Riddle sauta hors de son lit. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre la grasse matinée, il avait tant de choses à faire. S'habillant en quatrième vitesse d'un riche ensemble noir et bleu aigu-marine épousant parfaitement son corps, il passa sur ses épaules un long manteau ouvert sur son torse, en velours. Il s'approcha de son bureau et attrapa une fine chaîne d'argent qu'il accrocha autour de son cou. Ce collier avait l'avantage de résister aux sorts manipulant l'esprit, merci aux Gobelins. Il enfila ensuite sa bague argent de Lord et sourit en l'admirant. Qui aurait cru qu'il serait un jour un Lord, un vrai ? Pas lui. Il devait avouer que les Gobelins étaient de parfaits alliés depuis qu'il était devenu Lord. Il s'arrêta devant son miroir et s'observa, absolument satisfait de ce qu'il voyait. Avec une modestie qui lui était inconnue, il se dit qu'il était beau, magnifique. Tom se gratifia qu'il pouvait séduire même la femme la plus vertueuse. Évidemment, il pensait cela sans prétention.

Grand, d'environ 1m90, et pâle, ses traits trahissaient son ascendance aristocratique. Ses cheveux bruns foncés tombaient élégamment sur ses épaules, légèrement ondulés, encadrant son visage fin mais masculin. Ses yeux, redevenus de ce bleu envoûtant qui le caractérisait dans sa jeunesse, perçaient critiquement son reflet, cherchant le moindre défaut. N'en trouvant aucun, Tom sourit. Il était parfait, comme toujours. Il semblait qu'il avait seulement 25 ans et non 60 ans environs. Absolument parfait.

Sans plus attendre, il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la cheminée. La poudre de cheminette dans la main, il laissa un rictus s'incruster sur ses lèvres. C'était l'heure de son grand retour.

Tom Marvolo Riddle était mort. Lord Thomas Carius Gaunt était né.

**OoO**

Le hall du ministère était vide. Ce qui semblait évident vu qu'on était le jour du nouvel an, à l'heure honorable de 7 heures du matin. Les personnes les plus courageuses parcouraient le hall avec un air déprimé inscrit sur le visage. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix pour plusieurs raisons : le manque d'argent et l'obligation que du personnel reste étaient des facteurs de rester là. Sérieusement, qui avait envie de travailler un jour de l'an ?

Lord Gaunt, un rictus en coin, profitait de cette atmosphère de travail. Il aimait travailler. Le travail permettait d'arriver à ses fins. Donc le travail c'était la connaissance et qui dit connaissance dit pouvoir. Et puis, les Muggles disaient bien « le travail c'est la santé ». Pour une fois, Thomas était d'accord avec eux.

Mais Thomas n'était pas là pour vanter le bonheur du travail, bien qu'il songeât à faire une conférence de presse à ce sujet. Il avait à faire. Cela faisait près de 6 mois, depuis son retour en juin, qu'il préparait son plan avec l'aide des Gobelins. Jusqu'à présent, il avait préféré observer et rester invisible avant d'intervenir dans la sphère politique. Le jeune homme ne voulait en aucun cas que Dumbledore n'intervienne dans ses plans.

Pour le moment, même ses adorables et mignons petits 'amis' ignoraient son retour. Ou plutôt son VRAI retour ! Voldemort n'était qu'une pâle copie de lui-même. Cette chose n'était absolument pas lui, il ne l'avait jamais été. Si seulement il n'était pas tombé dans la manipulation et le piège de Dumbledore, il n'aurait pas été enfermé dans un journal pendant cinquante ans environ et Voldemort n'aurait jamais existé.

Il est vrai, Thomas le concédait, il n'était pas un enfant de cœur. Il n'hésiterait pas à tuer s'il pouvait en arriver à ses fins mais jamais, il dit bien jamais, il n'aurait touché à un cheveux d'un enfant ou encore de familles neutres. Ce n'était pas son souhait de tuer les Muggles, il voulait seulement la séparation entre les deux mondes. Les Muggles avaient trop peur de l'inconnu pour vivre ensemble avec les sorciers, Dumbledore était bien trop drogué pour voir les différences flagrantes de cultures. Le but de Thomas était de construire des orphelinats pour les Mugglesborns maltraités. Ces enfants étaient innocents et méritaient de connaître l'amour, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas connu. Il voulait également rétablir les vieilles traditions magiques désapprouvées par le ministère, notamment par ce charmant directeur. Il voulait l'égalité entre les différents types de magie, qu'elles soient Noire, Grise ou Blanche. Cependant Dumbledore avait tout gâché.

Or, maintenant, son plan longtemps avorté pouvait reprendre. Et cette fois Dumbledore s'en mordrait les doigts.

Voilà la raison pour laquelle il était là, dans le hall du ministère à 7 heures du matin. Il avait rendez-vous avec le ministre Fudge. Cet imbécile lui avait donné son autorisation. Comme s'il avait besoin d'une autorisation pour rencontrer le ministre. Il était un Lord. Puissant et riche. Fudge n'était rien sauf un ministre inutile et profiteur. Mais terriblement facilement manipulable.

Avec ça, Fudge le reconnaîtrait en tant que Lord puissant et il pourrait faire son entrée dans le Magenmagot sans être harcelé par ce stupide directeur. Il était sûr que celui-ci sauterait sur lui et lui demanderait sa liaison avec Voldemort. Mais il n'était pas inquiet. Les Gobelins lui avaient créé une identité et il avait confiance en eux.

Lord Gaunt marcha d'un pas souple et assuré à travers le hall vide. Il observa avec dégoût la statue dorée et raciste. Pompeuse. Il la contourna et arriva devant le 'poste' de contrôle pour entrer officiellement dans le ministère. Un employé, visiblement pauvre vu ses vêtements de secondes mains et ses heures supplémentaires, attendait d'un œil morne un peu d'agitation. L'ennui semblait s'être emparé de tout son être, s'amusa Thomas.

Le jeune employé leva sa tête vers lui et ses yeux s'éclairèrent. Visiblement, même une singulière personne comme lui suscitait un intérêt plus élevé que la petite pile de magazines située sur le bureau.

« Bonjour, monsieur. » Le jeune s'éclaircit la gorge. « Votre nom, votre baguette et le motif de votre venu. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai juste besoin de vous enregistrer, sécurité et tout ça, tout ça. Bon, niveau sécurité, c'est pas trop ça... » Il finit sa phrase dans un marmonnement.

Thomas haussa un sourcil. Cet employé n'aimait apparemment pas le ministère et trouvait son système de sécurité sans intérêt. Encore quelque chose à améliorer. Il ajouta cela à sa liste mentale.

« Lord Thomas Gaunt. J'ai rendez-vous avec le ministre Fudge. » Il fit un sourire enjôleur au jeune homme qui rougit. « Voilà ma baguette. »

L'employé attrapa avec professionnalisme le bâton entre ses doigts pour la passer dans une petite boîte. Cette boîte servait à enregistrer la signature magique de tous les visiteurs et employés du ministère.

« Pardonnez-moi, my Lord » S'excusa poliment le jeune homme. « J'ignorais que vous étiez Lord. »

Il lui rendit sa baguette et Thomas continua à sourire.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne l'ai pas mentionné avant. Passez une bonne année, jeune homme. »

Thomas sortit de sa poche une feuille qu'il donna à l'employé. Sans attendre de réponse, il partit d'une envolée de cape, qu'il avait appris de Severus (il devait avouer que c'était vraiment classe), en direction de l'ascenseur. Il entendit halètement stupéfait de l'employé. Il ne put retenir un autre sourire. Avec ce qu'il avait offert à cet homme, il l'avait maintenant dans sa poche un allié dans un des poste les plus stratégiques du ministère.

Il attendit quelques secondes avant qu'un ascenseur n'arrive. Il haussa un sourcil quand il vit qu'un homme s'y trouvait. Et bien, en voilà un qui prenait vraiment à cœur son travail. Mais Thomas paria que cet homme devait aussi faire des heures supplémentaires. Ses vêtements n'étaient pas de la meilleure qualité bien qu'ils soient soignés. Ne prêtant plus aucune attention à l'autre employé, il attendit d'arriver à son étage. Quand un 'ding' puis un 'bureau du ministre et des hauts secrétaires' retentirent, Thomas s'apprêta à sortir. Une main sur son épaule le stoppa et une voix chuchota à son oreille. C'était l'employé.

« Je sais qui vous êtes, Riddle... »

« Comment... ? » Thomas était bien trop choqué pour répliquer ou mentir.

C'était impossible qu'on puisse le reconnaître. Personne ne connaissait sa véritable apparence et personne ne savait son retour. Et les Gobelins ne se permettraient jamais de le trahir...alors comment ?

« Venez me voir après...Enki Mucha. »

L'employé mystérieux le poussa soudainement hors de l'ascenseur et disparut laissant un Thomas bouche bée. Lui qui avait l'orgueil de se considérer comme un quelqu'un difficilement surpris. Il ne comprenait pas et ça l'énervait. Il détestait être dans le flou. Il n'avait aucune chance de savoir si cet homme lui tendait un piège. Devait-il prendre le risque et le rejoindre ? Peut-être...il ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un connaître sa véritable identité sans être sûr de sa fiabilité. Soupirant, il se rendit compte qu'il était obligé de lui rendre 'visite'. Qu'il le veuille ou non.

Thomas se reprit, recomposa son masque en affichant un sourire charmant avant de se diriger vers le bureau du ministre. Le mystère de cet Enki Mucha attendra bien après son rendez-vous. Et avec un peu de chance, cet homme serait de son côté. N'était-il pas là pour se faire des alliés ? Son optimiste revenu, il arriva devant la porte.

L'homme renifla à la vue d'une...espèce de femme...ou était-ce un crapaud rose ? Cette chose était une insulte autant aux femmes qu'aux crapauds. Habillée d'une robe rose qui saillait sa taille...et son embompoint, d'un petit chapeau rose, de collants roses, de chaussures roses, d'un gilet rose, d'un sac rose...elle se tenait assise derrière son bureau, droite, avec un petit air de supériorité. Son maquillage, oh surprise, rose aussi, essayait en vain de dissimuler ses traits grossiers. Cette...chose (il n'avait pas d'autres mots pour la décrire) lui donnait l'envie de vomir. Comment la couleur rose pouvait-elle être à ce point gâchée ! C'était une honte aux princesses Disney (oui, il connaissait Disney)! Cette chose gâchait le rêve de tous les enfants rien qu'avec sa présence.

D'après ses renseignements des derniers mois, cette horreur était la secrétaire de Fudge du nom de Dolores Ombrage. Mais contrairement à Fudge, elle était une Lady, bien que Thomas se demanda comment quelqu'un comme elle ait pu devenir la Lady de la famille Ombrage. Leur réputation avait été détruite à cause d'elle. Cette famille était orienté plutôt Grise ou Noire et elle avait renié tout son héritage au profit du gain. D'après les Gobelins, elle aurait vendu tout ses objets anciens de sa famille contre de l'argent. Elle n'avait aucune tenue en public, mettant en avant son racisme envers les Créatures Magiques et les Muggleborns. C'était une femme stupide ne méritant le respect de personne. Cette chose n'était en rien une Lady pour Thomas, elle ne se comportait pas comme telle, mais plutôt comme une chienne. Il doutait même de la relation entre Fudge et elle. D'ailleurs c'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'elle avait pu obtenir ce poste. Intérieurement, l'homme sourit, avec un peu de chance, s'il arrivait à prouver une telle relation, il pourrait les faire démissionner et détruire leur réputation. Mais pour le moment, elle était puissante politiquement, elle avait la protection du ministre et même détestée, Thomas n'avait pas encore assez d'alliés pour la détruire.

Ombrage le regarda de haut et Thomas se retint de l'égorger. Mauvais plan. Surtout quand on venait juste de revenir officiellement. La chose, d'une voix de crécelle, supérieure et pompeuse, demanda :

« Vous venez pour... ? Êtes-vous attendu ? »

Avec un sourire forcé (hors de question d'essayer de séduire un crapaud rose) et hypocrite, il lui annonça la raison de sa visite.

« Oh, oui, oui, Lord Gaunt... » Pépia-t-elle, elle se dressa mieux pour se donner une quelconque importance. « Le ministre Fudge m'a parlé de votre venue. Il vous attend. »

Puis elle se baissa vers lui, avec un air séducteur affiché sur son visage. Elle tentait de montrer sa poitrine. Son regard affamé parcourait le corps du pauvre Thomas qui se retenait vaillamment de ne pas vomir.

« De vous à moi, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il puisse répondre à vos besoins, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... » Chuchota-t-elle d'un ton conspirateur.

« Non, en effet... » Ce fut tout ce qu'il put dire. Il allait sincèrement se faire une douche et se purifier intégralement ce soir.

Il se jura que la première chose qu'il ferait quand il deviendrai puissant politiquement, c'était de la faire disparaître. Cela fera des vacances. Et avec un peu de chance, il gagnera des voix et du soutien. Après tout, mis à part Fudge, qui aimait ce crapaud ?

N'attendant pas, en fait il ne voulait pas savoir ou entendre la réponse, il toqua à la porte et après avoir entendu un « entrez », il entra.

Il observa son nouvel environnement. Thomas devait avouer que même si Fudge était un ministre pitoyable, il était vraiment organisé et avait du goût. Tout était parfaitement rangé à sa place : chaque dossier se trouvait sur la pile correspondant à son sujet, les livres rangés par ordre alphabétique sur les étagères, le bureau en chêne du ministre était ordonné avec précision. Une bouteille de Fire-Whisky accompagnée de plusieurs verres, ornaient la vitrine derrière le bureau. Une cheminée chauffait la pièce à sa droite. Les couleurs grises pâles et bleues claires des murs s'harmonisaient parfaitement entre elles et avec le reste des meubles de la pièce. Deux tableaux montrant Hogwarts habillaient les deux parties du mur de chaque côté de la cheminée. Les fauteuils semblaient confortables. Thomas devait reconnaître que c'était plutôt agréable comme lieu.

Son regard se fixa ensuite sur l'homme de 60 ans assis dans le fauteuil derrière le bureau. Pas très grand, ses mains posées sur son ventre pas très...avantageux, il avait un visage ridé, plutôt sympathique (ou idiot selon Thomas) avec un front dégarni. Il portait un ensemble vert foncé, son chapeau melon et son manteau étaient posés à côté de lui.

L'homme se leva en souriant à sa vue. Il lui tendit la main. Thomas hésita à la prendre mais songea que cela était préférable de la lui serrer. Cela évitera toute tension future.

« Bienvenu, Lord Gaunt ! C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance ! »

« Moi de même, ministre Fudge ! » Répondit-il mielleusement.

Il mentait mais qu'importe, il ne le saurait jamais. Fudge l'invita à s'asseoir et Thomas refusa l'alcool que lui proposa son hôte. Il ignorait d'où venait ce whisky et il était hors de question de risquer de boire une potion. Le ministre se servit et sirota pendant un instant son verre avant de se concentrer sur son invité. Thomas se retint de lui envoyer un sort. Il détestait être ignoré.

« Je dois vous exprimer mon étonnement, Lord Gaunt. » Commença-t-il. « Quand j'ai reçu votre lettre, j'ai vraiment cru à une blague. »

« Comment ça ? » Fit mine de s'étonner Thomas.

« Et bien, les Gaunt ont tous été assassinés par Vous-Savez-Qui pendant la guerre. Apparemment, le Dark Lord ne voulait pas avoir affaire avec d'autres héritiers de Slytherin et s'est débarrassé de cette lignée pure et puissante. »

Thomas se retint de rire. Puissante ? Oh non, la consanguinité avait complètement détruit la ligné, magiquement comme physiquement (mentalement aussi). Cette famille autrefois puissante, riche et fière avait dépensé tout son or pour se retrouver presque à la rue en deux générations. Heureusement que les Gobelins avaient été là et avaient évité la catastrophe de la déchéance de la famille. Ils avaient interdit l'accès aux voûtes principales et avaient caché les objets importants, ne leur laissant que la plus petite voûte et de quoi subsister. Ainsi la famille s'était crue ruinée. Et les Gobelins attendaient dans l'ombre un hériter digne de la famille Gaunt, et donc de la famille Slytherin.

Si Voldemort n'avait pas tué les derniers et tarés, Gaunt lui-même l'aurait fait. Ils avaient discrédité la famille aux yeux des autres familles et seule Mérope Gaunt, sa mère qu'il avait fini par apprendre à aimer, avait essayé de restaurer leur fierté malgré son manque de magie. Ils n'avaient eu que ce qu'ils méritaient.

Tout ça pour dire que Fudge essayait juste de le brosser dans le sens du poil. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il ignore la déchéance des Gaunt. C'était bien parti, le ministre avait compris que Thomas était puissant et riche et il voulait faire une 'alliance'.

« La branche anglaise a été décimée mais pas la branche américaine. Nous sommes la vraie lignée des Gaunt. » Expliqua Thomas, satisfait de l'histoire inventée avec son intendant Hipkook. « Pendant la colonisation de l'Amérique, le frère aîné de la famille se décida à partir et il fut rapidement oublié. Le croyant mort, son frère prit sa place de Lord. Mais en réalité, il allait parfaitement bien et fonda la branche Gaunt aux États-Unis, la branche principale. Mais maintenant je suis le dernier de la branche principale et j'ai décidé de revenir dans la terre natale de mes ancêtres. »

« Je suis navré d'apprendre la mort de votre famille... »

« Ne vous en faite pas ministre Fudge, ils sont morts quand j'étais plus jeune et leurs amis m'ont élevé. J'ai eu une belle enfance. » Thomas sourit rêveusement faisant semblant d'être dans un souvenir heureux.

« Je suis ravi de l'entendre, my Lord. »

« Donc, je suis venu vous voir pour vous informer que la lignée Gaunt reprend son siège au sein du Magenmagot. Vous êtes le premier informé, ministre Fudge, je vous prie de faire preuve de discrétion et que vous m'apportiez votre soutien. »

« Vous pouvez compter sur moi, my Lord. Je serai heureux de vous soutenir lors de la prochaine séance du Magenmagot. Mais puis-je demander pourquoi avez-vous besoin de mon soutien ? »

« Je crains ce Dumbledore. »

« Dumbledore ? » Grogna Fudge.

« Oui. D'après les renseignements que j'ai recueillis, il était plutôt contre ma famille, la disant maléfique car provenant de Salazar Slytherin. »

« Êtes-vous maléfique ? »

« Le Test de l'Orbe m'indique que je suis plutôt noir, mais je n'ai rien contre les Créatures Magiques ou les Muggleborns. Après tout, aux États-Unis, on est plutôt ouverts d'esprit. »

Fudge frissonna à l'insulte cachée mais hocha la tête, compréhensif.

« Ne vous en faites pas, j'empêcherai Dumbledore de vous discréditer. Votre famille descend d'un fondateur, certes Dark Lord, mais il n'a aucun droit sur vous. De plus, je suis sûr que les familles sombres et grises et même certaines blanches vont être ravies du retour des Gaunt. »

Inclinant la tête, Thomas indiqua son accord. Ils se serrèrent la main concluant l'alliance et Thomas se leva.

« Je suis navré mais des affaires importantes m'attendent et je pense que vous êtes vous-même bien occupé. Je dois vous quitter mais nous nous reverrons au prochain Magenmagot. J'ai des idées qui apporteront des améliorations à notre monde. J'ai été enchanté de faire votre connaissance. »

« De même, my Lord. » Fudge sourit. « Bonne chance pour vous imposer à Dumbledore, il est puissant et terriblement intelligent. Méfiez-vous de lui. » Conseilla-t-il.

Thomas hocha positivement la tête avant de quitter le bureau de Fudge après avoir fait un dernier salut. Il évita soigneusement Ombrage, enfin plutôt il évita de frissonner de dégoût tandis qu'elle le relookait. Brrr...

Il soupira quand il fut dans l'ascenseur. Il avait réussi à avoir le soutien et la sympathie de Fudge. La première étape de son plan avait parfaitement bien marché. Maintenant, il allait devoir affronter l'inconnu. Cet homme, Enki Mucha, était sa prochaine étape.

**OoO**

Arrivé devant une simple porte en métal grise, Thomas vérifia qu'il était bien à sa destination.

**Enki Mucha**

Voilà ce qui était écrit sur le petit panneau de la porte. Satisfait qu'il n'ait pas besoin de vagabonder plus longtemps dans le ministère pour trouver son mystérieux interlocuteur, il toqua. La porte se déverrouilla dans un 'clac'. Comprenant l'invitation, Thomas entra. Fermant doucement la porte comme s'il avait peur que le bruit ameute une foule inexistante d'employés, il prit connaissance du lieu où il se trouvait. Il cligna des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois.

Thomas était surpris. Jamais il n'aurait cru que quelqu'un puisse posséder un bureau aussi...vide et sans âme. Des murs gris avec aucune possession personnelle encadraient la petite pièce. Un bureau en bois avec quelques stylos et feuilles et deux chaises simples étaient les seuls éléments physiques du bureau. Ce devait être un peu dérangeant de travailler dans un tel lieu. Pour Thomas, de telles conditions étaient inhumaines. Lui qui aimait son petit confort...

Ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent ceux chocolats de Mucha. Il s'autorisa à inspecter cet homme. Assis sur sa chaise, il avait une main posée sous son menton et souriait, trouvant tout l'enjeu de la situation amusante. Thomas ne fit que renifler. Pour l'instant, il était préférable de ne pas lâcher le moindre commentaire, il pouvait le trahir. Mucha avait des cheveux blonds vénitiens, parfaitement coiffés et soignés tombant sur ses yeux chocolats plissés. Il était beau, d'une beauté juvénile, pas celle qui pouvait faire chavirer les cœurs. Son visage montrait qu'il était jeune, sûrement 25 ans. Il avait un physique qui pouvait facilement s'oublier. Comment un homme de 25 ans pouvait-il le connaître ? Ils ne s'étaient jamais connus. Et il se serait souvenu d'un nom comme Mucha. Il n'était pas un Sangs-pur, ou alors d'une famille peu connue. Peut-être était-il un Sang-mêlé ou un Muggleborn. La seule chose que Thomas pouvait affirmer était qu'il n'était pas très riche, bien qu'il semble accorder une importance à son apparence.

Thomas était impatient de connaître cet homme. Sans vraiment attendre l'invitation, il s'assit sur l'autre chaise avec un mouvement de la tête.

« Comment savez-vous qui je suis ? » Demanda abruptement Thomas.

Autant aller droit au but. Il n'était pas là pour des politesses. Mucha laissa échapper un rire.

« Comme je le pensais, vous êtes direct ! »

« Répondez ! » Ordonna le Gaunt, commençant à perdre patience.

Il détestait qu'on se moque de lui. Et cet homme venait juste de passer outre sa question.

« Doucement... » Mucha leva ses mains dans un signe d'apaisement. « Je ne vais pas vous trahir ou quoi que soit d'autre. Je voulais vous rencontrer. »

« Comment vous croire ? »

L'homme leva son index et sourit. De sa main gauche, il sortit sa baguette. Thomas se tendit prêt à prendre la sienne pour se défendre au moindre faux mouvement. Il venait de revenir. Hors de question qu'il reparte sans n'avoir rien accompli.

« Moi, Enki Naël Mucha, jure sur mon sang, ma vie et ma magie que je ne trahirai pas Tom Marvolo Riddle, maintenant connu comme Thomas Carius Gaunt, je ne livrerai aucune informations. Je jure que j'apporterai mon aide pour sa cause car je crois en ses croyances. Ainsi soit-il. »

Un faisceau de magie blanc partit du corps de Mucha pour entrer dans son corps. Choqué, Thomas ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche bêtement. Cet homme ne faisait que le surprendre à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Il était la seule personne à pouvoir se vanter d'avoir cloué le bec de l'ancien Dark Lord. Thomas ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Mucha aille aussi loin pour prouver sa confiance. Il aurait pu juste...faire un contrat magique. Mais non, il avait fait un serment sur sa propre vie et s'il trahissait sa 'voix', il mourrait dans d'atroces souffrances.

Mais une chose fit sourire Thomas. Mucha avait juré de le suivre et d'être son allié. Il était son premier véritable allié. Un allié auquel il pouvait confier sa vie. Mais avant de lui confier sa vie, il préférait le connaître et comprendre la raison qui l'avait poussé à faire un tel serment. Notamment à lui.

« Très bien... » Fit-il, calmé. « Je vous crois. Mais ça n'explique pas le fait de comment vous pouvez me connaître. »

« Simple, je suis un voyant. » Annonça Mucha comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Thomas s'étouffa dans sa salive. Pas vraiment gracieux pour un homme aussi parfait que lui. Mais il fallait le comprendre : il n'y avait que très peu de véritables voyants. En Angleterre, seuls les Lovegood étaient véritablement voyants. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à maintenant. La majorité des voyants quittaient leur pays d'origine pour étudier en Grèce à Delphes auprès de la Pythie. C'était là-bas qu'il y avait la seule école de voyance du monde.

Il devait aussi avouer qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment les voyants, tout ça à cause d'une satanée prophétie qu'il savait maintenant fausse. Comment son autre lui avait-il pu croire que cette hippie engagée par Dumbledore pouvait faire de véritables prophéties ? Mais même fausse, il n'aimait pas l'idée que quelqu'un puisse connaître et diriger son futur.

Mais il ne pouvait pas dire non à un voyant qui lui proposait une alliance sans contrepartie. Avoir un voyant dans son camp était une bénédiction pour ses plans.

« Pour éviter de changer trop le futur, je n'interviendrai que si c'est nécessaire. Je garderai donc une majorité d'informations et si je dois en partager, je ne le ferai qu'avec vous et vous seul. » Prévint Mucha en tapotant de son index le bureau.

« Je comprends et ça me rassure. Compter sur quelqu'un qui peut m'empêcher de faire des catastrophes me rassure. » Mucha hocha la tête avec un sourire. « J'aimerais bien savoir qui vous êtes. Quelle est votre famille et d'où venez-vous ? Comment un voyant a-t-il pu passer inaperçu dans notre gouvernement ? »

« Ma famille est une famille Muggle anglaise plutôt pauvre. Je suis né avec le don de voyance et de magie. Mes parents m'ont tout de suite accepté, me considérant comme leur petit miracle. J'ai reçu ma lettre pour Delphes à mes 8 ans, là-bas les études commencent plus tôt, et je ne suis revenu qu'à mes 20 ans. »

« Et votre famille ? »

« Ma famille m'a suivi en Grèce pendant toute la période de mes études. Mais ils ont préféré rester à Delphes où la vie est bien plus agréable. Lors de mes 20 ans j'ai reçu une vision qui m'a montré que mon destin m'attendait en Angleterre. Je savais que je devais me cacher parmi la masse des Sorciers et progresser au sein du ministère afin de chercher le plus d'informations contre eux. Comme les Sorciers anglais ne m'ont jamais enregistré comme Sorcier et voyant, j'ai facilement pu mentir en leur disant que j'avais déménagé dans un autre pays et j'ai intégré les rangs du ministère. Je n'avais plus qu'une chose à faire : attendre mon heure. Et i mois, en juin, j'ai 'vu' votre arrivé et j'ai su que c'était vous que je devais soutenir. Cela fait 6 mois que je me prépare pour vous rencontrer. Et maintenant vous voilà ! On va pouvoir travailler sur la progression du futur ! »

Thomas fut satisfait de sa réponse et de son histoire.

« Puis-je tout de même savoir pourquoi vous allier à moi ? » S'enquit Thomas avant qu'il ne précise rapidement. « En dehors de la vision, je veux dire, il doit bien y avoir une raison pour me faire un serment. »

Cette fois Mucha hésita à répondre. Il dû comprendre que cela ne mènerait à nul part car il expliqua :

« Il y a deux raisons. La première vient de la vision. Quelque chose, ma magie je pense, me pousse à venir vers vous. »

Thomas plissa ses yeux mais ne dit rien, se contentant d'hocher la tête. Il n'était pas la personne la plus qualifiée pour comprendre la magie. Il n'était pas un spécialiste comme les Langues-de-plombs (ou autres). Donc si la magie agissait de cette façon, c'est que cela devait être fait. Pour lui c'était aussi simple que ça.

« La seconde raison est plus...personnelle. » Ajouta Mucha en se frottant les avants-bras.

« Personnelle ? C'est à dire ? »

« Ce monde...depuis que je suis entré dans le Monde Magique rien ne me semble juste. Tout semble faux, hypocrite. La politique des Sorciers est risible. Surtout dans certain pays comme l'Angleterre et depuis les cinquantaines dernières années la Russie ou l'URSS. »

« Quel type de politique ? »

« Je me doute que vous devez le savoir et le comprendre. Et à mon avis, vous avez pour but de changer cette politique. Le Monde Magique, surtout Sorcier, est raciste à un point qu'elle me rappelle la politique d'Hitler envers les Juifs ou encore le totalitarisme du communisme. Le monde Sorcier est une dictature. Un seul journal censuré par le ministère, le Chicaneur ne compte pas, il est considéré comme une revue fantastique. Une seule école avec une éducation contrôlée, la Magie Noire interdite par exemple. Des baguettes tracées chez les jeunes, comme pour les surveiller à longueur de journée. Mais surtout, il n'y a qu'un parti, pas de concurrence, et aucune démocratie. Le peuple ne vote pas pour choisir leur dirigeant, seul le Magenmagot le fait.

Je peux aussi parler du programme politique de ce parti et du ministre. Les Muggleborns ne sont que partiellement acceptés, les Sangs-purs respectant les traditions ancestrales sont de moins en moins nombreux et sont discriminés par les autres, les Sangs-mêlés sont perdus entre deux mondes et rien n'est fait pour les intégrer. Le ministère, j'inclus Dumbledore, font leur possible pour contrôler tout ce petit monde dissident. Ils ont l'approbation et le soutien de 90% du Magenmagot, donc des Sangs-purs qui ont rejeté les traditions. Ils essayent de repousser la concurrence, les 10% restants. Ceux-ci sont trop peu nombreux pour vraiment s'imposer. La majorité sont des Sangs-purs venant de Slytherin, considérés comme le mal absolu, ce qui est stupide. Ils arrivent à rester hors d'atteinte pour le moment grâce à leur richesse, comme pour les Malfoy, Nott ou Parkinson.

Le ministère contrôle facilement les Muggleborns car ils viennent d'entrer dans un nouveau monde qui n'est pas le leur. Perdus, ils se tournent pour la plupart vers ceux qui autorisent leur culture : Noël remplaçant Yule, par exemple. A cause de ça, les traditionalistes les détestent et inversement. De plus, le Test de l'Orbe interdit, ils ne peuvent apprendre la magie qui peut les rendre puissants. Avec ça, ils restent dans la ligne. Un contrôle absolu !

Mais maintenant, je pourrais parler des Créatures Magiques. Ce sont elles qui souffrent le plus du racisme. Pour les Créatures animales vivant dans des réserves, toute interaction avec l'extérieur est punissable de mort, comme les Centaures, ou bien elles sont chassées car jugées trop dangereuses, les Dragons pour ne citer qu'eux. Pour les Créatures humanoïde, comme les Loups-garous ou les Vampires, elles ont l'interdiction de travailler ou d'avoir des possessions.

Un des paradoxes de cette politique concerne les Vampires. Pour vivre, ils sont obligés de boire du sang. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, ils ne tuent pas quand ils boivent hormis s'ils sont assoiffés. Ils ne prennent que ce qu'ils ont besoin. Maintenant avec ces stupides lois, s'ils boivent du sang, ils sont tués car c'est un crime. Leur donner du sang volontairement est également interdit. Ainsi soit ils se conforment à la loi, s'assoiffent et perdent la tête et se font tuer, soit ils deviennent des hors-la-loi et chassent en se cachant. Toute cette situation est absurde en elle-même !

Et maintenant venons-en aux Sorciers qui deviennent magiquement puissants ou qui deviennent indépendants et n'ont pas encore la protection des 10 % de Sangs-purs traditionalistes. Le ministère s'en débarrasse. Soit en les assassinant puis en les faisant passer pour des accidents soit ils sont appelé Dark Lord. Dans ces cas là, ils sont envoyé à Azkaban ou ils disparaissent. Je pense sincèrement que c'est ce qui est arrivé à Harry Potter et à Ronald Weasley. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? »

Thomas hocha la tête doucement. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'avait dit Mucha. Tout ce qu'il avait mentionné était vrai, malheureusement. Le ministère faisait tout pour rester au pouvoir et être vénéré, il suffisait de lire les articles propagandistes de Rita Skeeter ! Ce monde était pourri et Thomas le savait. C'était pour cette raison qu'il était là. Il allait s'allier aux traditionalistes, se faisant passer pour l'américain qu'il était sensé être, il allait passer des lois contre toutes ces discriminations.

Il finit sur la dernière réflexion de Mucha. Il était vrai que les morts de Potter et du plus jeune garçon Weasley étaient extrêmement suspectes. Mais personne n'avait rien dit, bien trop heureux que le véritable Survivant, Neville Longbottom, soit en vie. Tout le monde avait accepté la parole divine de Dumbledore et de Lockhart sans aucune question. Tout le monde sauf les traditionalistes. Ils avaient tenté de pointer les quelques problèmes résidents dans l'histoire, comme par exemple : que faisait un putain de Basilic dans une école ?!

Mais personne n'avait questionné Dumbledore. Après tout, le divin Dumbledore était à Hogwarts, il était là pour protéger les enfants. Évidemment les quelques cas de pétrification étaient restées sous silence. En 6 mois Harry Potter avait été oublié, car maintenant inutile. Ronald Weasley n'avait plus vraiment été mentionné. Par contre Ginnevra Weasley avait été pleurée nationalement. Une pauvre innocente enfant victime d'un terrible Dark Lord. De ce fait, les Weasley avaient reçu une compensation, c'est à dire richesse et pouvoir, et siégeaient maintenant au Magenmagot. Lord Arthur Weasley et son héritier William s'étaient rangés avec Dumbledore.

Tout cela semblait complètement suspect pour Thomas. Pourquoi faire disparaître deux enfants ? Ginnevra ne comptait pas, car vu comment elle avait était acclamée, elle ne semblait qu'être une victime involontaire de tout ce complot. Pour Thomas, ces enfants, Potter et Weasley, commençaient à échapper d'une manière ou d'une autre à l'emprise de Dumbledore et ils avaient été supprimés. Peut-être en savaient-ils trop ? Ou que leurs magies respectives étaient bien trop puissantes ? Ces hypothèses resteraient pour toujours sans réponses.

Thomas savait très bien que la puissance magique était considérée comme dangereuse par Dumbledore. C'était pour lui comme de la concurrence à ses plans. Voilà pourquoi Thomas était devenu Voldemort. Créé de toute pièce par ce Directeur, il n'avait été qu'un pion gênant sur son échiquier.

« Je déteste cette politique. Et depuis 5 ans, je les espionne et je prends des notes. Tout me dégoûte. » Mucha renifla, son nez était retroussé. « Je présume que vous voulez tout changer et je VEUX vous aider. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle je suis encore en Angleterre. Sinon je serais resté en Grèce avec ma famille. Mais je ne peux pas abandonner les Créatures Magiques et autres à de terribles fins. »

« Je comprends et je partage votre avis. Je veux détruire cette politique et tout restaurer. J'y arriverai malgré toutes les difficultés qui m'attendent. »

« Je sais. » Mucha sourit. « Il faudra faire vite. Je sens la magie disparaître pour une raison qui m'échappe. »

« Je peux également le sentir...ce n'est pas flagrant mais de temps en temps je sens un frétillements dans mon noyau magique. »

La première fois que ça lui était arrivé, cinq mois plus tôt, il avait paniqué croyant qu'il allait devenir un Cracmol. Avec du recul, il avait compris ce que c'était : la Magie disparaissait lentement. Si ce monde continuait de vivre de cette façon, dans 50 ans il n'y aurait plus de magie.

« Si je puis demander une question personnelle, quelle est la couleur de votre noyau ? » S'intéressa Mucha. « J'ai ma petite idée mais je préfère vérifier. »

« Noire. Et vous ? Vous êtes un Muggleborn mais vous connaissez le Test de l'Orbe donc je suppose que vous savez votre couleur. »

« C'est exact. En rentrant à l'École de Voyance, ils nous font passer le Test. Je suis catégorisé Blanc. »

« Intéressant... » Rit Thomas, voyant toute les possibilités s'offrant à lui. « Je parie que ça vous ouvre des voies vers certains postes, monsieur Mucha. »

« Vous pariez bien. » S'amusa Mucha. « Demain, je demanderai un transfert pour mieux espionner : je ne voulais pas le faire tant que je ne vous avais pas parlé. »

Il eut un moment de silence où les deux hommes souriaient de manière complice. Cette discussion forgea des liens inébranlables. Tout les deux étaient donc détendus.

« Parlez-moi de vous, maintenant. » Mucha brisa le silence, sa voix était remplie de curiosité. « Comment quelqu'un d'aussi dur mais juste a pu devenir ce monstre qu'est Voldemort ? »

« Dumbledore. Tout est de sa faute. » Cracha Thomas ce nom haïssable avec haine.

Vu le regard chocolat brillant de colère de Mucha, il ne semblait pas non plus apprécier le vieil homme.

« Je suis un Sang-mêlé à Slytherin possédant un noyau noir et je suis brillant. C'est tout ce qui lui a fallu pour me haïr. »

« Qu'a-t-il fait ? »

« La raison pour laquelle je suis aussi dur est que j'ai vécu dans un orphelinat sans connaître la magie. J'étais...abusé et j'ai appris à me défendre. C'est pour ça que je n'aime pas les Muggles ni les préjugés. Et c'est aussi pour ça que je veux construire des orphelinats pour les enfants magiques abusés et orphelins. »

« Parfaitement logique. C'est quelque chose qui manque. »

« A mon entrée dans le Monde Magique, j'ai rapidement monté les échelons de la hiérarchie de Slytherin. Mon ascendance avec Salazar Slytherin a beaucoup aidé. Je me suis fait beaucoup d'amis fidèles, les premiers que j'avais. Si Dumbledore essaya de me faire virer, il n'y arriva pas. Il voulait se débarrasser de moi : j'étais plus puissant que lui et il refusait ça. C'est l'année suivant ma graduation, quand j'ai eu 18 ans, que je me suis fait avoir... »

Thomas soupira...il détestait se rappeler à quel point il avait été pris au piège facilement. Il s'en voulait et à cause de son erreur, beaucoup d'innocents avaient souffert.

« Dumbledore m'a tendu un piège. Un piège pourtant repérable mais je suis tombé dedans. Je voulais retrouver un objet appartenant à ma famille qui se trouvait chez Dumbledore. J'étais beaucoup trop confiant en mon pouvoir. Mais j'avais oublié une chose : je manquais d'expérience. Dumbledore s'en servit et je fus emprisonné dans un cercle runique. »

« Quel type de cercle runique ? » Mucha avait les sourcils froncés, concentré.

« Je l'ignore. J'ai l'hypothèse que Dumbledore est celui ayant créé ce rituel. Et je pense qu'il n'était pas au point. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ? »

« Son regard déçu qu'il a pris à la fin. Mais qu'importe, le résultat était celui attendu pas Dumbledore :terrible ! »

Thomas porta sa main sur son visage. Il cacha un tremblement de panique. Aussi stoïque qu'il était, l'évocation de ce rituel lui apportait une douleur insoutenable.

« Je pense que Dumbledore voulait que je sois magiquement restreint et lié à lui. Il voulait que je lui obéisse et pour ça il devait lier ma magie à lui. C'est un acte extrêmement douloureux. Mais comme je le disais, ça a raté. Je me suis 'coupé' en deux, on va dire. »

« Eum ? Coupé en deux ? Vous voulez dire... » Mucha finit sa phrase dans un murmure indistinct.

« C'est cela. Ma magie et mon esprit se sont séparés. C'est là que Voldemort est né. Il représente ma part de démons enfouis au fond de moi. Je précise que tout le monde porte ses démons cachés. Mais Dumbledore les a fait sortir et un être dénué de raison, de logique, possédant la moitié de ma magie, naquit. Dumbledore vit tout de suite un moyen d'en tirer des avantages : il décida de garder cet autre 'moi' qui paradoxalement ne l'était plus. Il avait de nouveaux plans pour lui, un plan lui permettant un jour de gouverner le Monde Magique. »

« Il avait...a...besoin d'un ennemi commun... » Murmura le blond vénitien.

« Avec un ennemi commun, il peut rallier tout les Sorciers, même ceux ayant des avis divergents, à sa cause. Dumbledore enferma ensuite mon vrai 'moi', donc moi-même, dans mon vieux journal pour toujours. C'est ce que je croyais en tout cas. J'ai passé presque 50 ans à trouver un moyen de m'échapper. Voler l'énergie vitale d'un Sorcier était le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé. »

« Et qui fut la victime ? »

« Ginnevra Weasley n'est pas vraiment une victime. D'accord, elle était une enfant, mais une enfant avec l'esprit perversifié par ses parents et Dumbledore. Pour le moment elle était inoffensive mais si elle avait grandi... »

« Comment le savez-vous ? »

« Pendant un an, elle m'a partagé ses souvenirs, ses pensées... »

« Ceci explique cela... » S'amusa Mucha.

« N'est-ce pas ? Enfin...Voldemort est maintenant une personne distincte. Depuis juin, nous sommes devenus deux personnes différentes. Prendre l'énergie vitale de cette enfant m'a permis de couper tout lien psychique avec lui. Jusque là, je voyais ce qui se passait à travers ses yeux. J'ai été témoin de ses atrocités. Et par sa faute, mes amis se sont enfuis ou se sont fait tués. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi seul... »

Mucha pausa sa main chaude sur l'épaule de Thomas dans un geste de soutien.

« Je sais qu'il est encore en vie aujourd'hui, vous devez le savoir. » Il vit l'autre homme confirmer. « Et Dumbledore compte tenir sur son retour pour renforcer son pouvoir à travers le faux Survivant, Longbottom. »

« Je le savais ! Je savais que c'était un mensonge ! » S'écria Mucha en sautant sur ses jambes.

« Bien sûr ! J'ai pu voir qui a effacé Voldemort, Harry Potter, je remercie cet enfant et je regrette sa mort. J'aurais voulu le sauver, lui et son ami... »

« Ne vous en voulez pas, ce n'est pas de votre faute. » Il tenta de le rassurer.

« Voldemort est moi ! Si j'avais fait plus attention...si je n'avais pas accouru dans son piège... »

Thomas sursauta quand il sentit un coup sur son crane. Mucha le fusillait du regard.

« Pas d'auto-apitoiement ! Vous n'êtes en rien responsable ! Tout est de la faute de Dumbledore ! Et on est là pour régler tout ça ! On va détruire Voldemort, Dumbledore et ce ministère ! Comptez sur moi ! Et si vous avez un moment de faiblesse, je serai là pour vous botter les fesses et vous remettre sur le droit chemin ! »

Thomas éclata de rire devant la franchise du jeune homme. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas parlé de cette manière ! Cela lui avait manqué. Mucha était sûrement quelqu'un sur qui il pourrait se reposer dans l'avenir. Peut-être deviendraient-ils amis ?

« Je vous crois... »

« Je l'espère bien ! Sinon comment coopérer ? » Mucha se rassit, un peu calmé. « Au fait...j'avais une question. Pourquoi Lord Gaunt ? Je sais que vous êtes relié par votre mère, j'ai fait mes recherches, mais pourquoi pas Lord Slytherin ? La famille Gaunt descend de cette famille et vous seriez beaucoup plus puissant politiquement avec ce nom ! »

« Je le sais, j'ai demandé aux Gobelins le titre de seigneurie. Ils sont de précieux alliés qu'il ne faut pas négliger, après tout ils gouvernent sur l'économie mondiale du Monde Magique. Ils acceptent n'importe qui comme client, même les Créatures Magiques. Il est donc stupide de les emmerder comme le font les Sorciers et puis c'est un peuple guerrier puissant... » Remarquant qu'il tergiversait, il se reprit. « Bref, tout ça pour dire que les Gobelins m'ont annoncé que j'appartenais à la famille secondaire des Slytherin. Les Gaunt proviennent du deuxième fils de Salazar Slytherin, de l'union de Gailhart et Baal Gaunt. »

« Oh ! Je ne m'y attendais pas... Qui est la famille principale ? »

« Je l'ignore, ils ne m'ont rien dit. Un sceau de secret est posé sur le nom de cette famille et seul un membre de cette famille peut me dévoiler leur secret. »

« Je vois... »

Il eut un moment de réflexions silencieuses. Thomas réfléchissait à ses plans, les ajustant en intégrant son nouvel allié, en plus du jeune employé de plus tôt. Il soupira. Si certaines choses étaient simplifiées, comme l'infiltration dans des postes pour Sorciers Blancs, d'autres restaient encore floues. Il ignorait par exemple si les traditionalistes allaient l'accepter sans se poser de questions. Il était pour eux un étranger américain portant le nom et le titre d'une vieille famille anglaise considérée comme disparue. Il pourrait être accusé d'usurpation...

« Lord Gaunt... » Interpella soudainement Mucha, le tirant de ses pensées négatives.

« Oui ? »

« Je pense que nous allons beaucoup nous côtoyer dans les prochaines années alors tutoyez-moi et appelez-moi par mon prénom quand nous sommes en privé. Mais il faut que personne ne sache qu'on est reliés. »

Surpris, Thomas cligna des yeux. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Mucha, non, Enki l'autorise à l'appeler aussi vite par son prénom. N'était-il pas dégoûté par ce qu'il était ? Mentalement, il se gifla. Bien sûr que non, Enki ne l'était pas ! Sinon pourquoi lui offrirait-il son aide ? Thomas se promit de ne pas briser cette amitié, il devait la protéger et ne pas la gâcher. Qu'importe ce que réservait l'avenir !

« Très bien, Enki ! Fait de même. Je suis Thomas et non Lord Gaunt. » Thomas sourit, heureux d'avoir un ami.

Après tant d'années enfermé dans un journal, il avait du mal à rester seul. La solitude lui pesait.

« C'est un bonheur Tommy ! »

« Tommy ?! » S'indigna Thomas.

Un surnom ? Quoi ? Ah mais pas question ! Tommy n'était pas un surnom pour un être aussi spécial que lui ! Cela lui donnerait l'air d'être un chaton ! Et non un Lord considéré comme puissant ! Comment s'imposer si un tel nom se faisait connaître ? Cela serait la honte !

Mais Thomas ne put s'empêcher de rire. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi libre ! Quel plaisir ! Une vague de chaleur circula dans son corps. Il se sentait vraiment revivre. Maintenant qu'il avait quelqu'un avec lui, une personne de confiance, une personne qu'il pouvait considérer comme un ami, il se sentait prêt à affronter le monde.

Que le Monde Magique se tienne prêt, Enki Mucha et Thomas Gaunt entraient en scène.

**OoO**

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminé! Avec l'entrée en scène officielle de Tom! Beaucoup de petits curieux m'ont demandé ce qu'il devenait, et bien voilà, il se prépara à affronter le monde! J'adore mon personnage d'Enki Mucha, j'espère que vous aussi, je le trouve siiiii classe! (Actuellement, j'ai des coeurs dans les yeux).

Sinon, c'est tout pour moi, bonne lecture et à dans deux semaine! Et surtout rester en bonne santé avec tout le bordel symphonique autour du confinement et du coronavirus. (Cette année va rester dans les annales, les gens!) Et merci pour toutes vos reviews, cela me met de bonne humeur.


	8. 7) Le temps change, les gens aussi

**Titre: **Signe du Serpentaire

**Auteure:** Elfelmira

**Genre: **Mystère, Amitié, Famille

**Résumé:** Fin de la deuxième année, Ginny a été enlevée dans la Chambre des Secrets. Lockhart, Ron et Harry partent à sa recherche. Or le professeur, afin de s'accaparer toute la gloire, brise les baguettes des deux amis et les emprisonne dans la Chambre. Se retrouvant au centre d'un complot, ils vont devoir apprendre à survivre, seuls ou presque. Ils vont apprendre à voir au delà des apparences et de la Magie elle-même... L'année du Serpentaire arrive...

**Bashing:** Dumby, Hermione, les Weasley (on les aime ceux-là) sauf les jumeaux, pour eux je pourrais jamais y arriver... Alors je sais, je fais pas mal de bashing sur ces personnes tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas très fan d'eux. Il y a une exception pour Hermione, j'adore ce personnage mais je trouve que le nombre de bashing concernant Hermione sont peu nombreux et que Ron s'en prend toujours plein la gueule. Alors j'inverse, Ron sera un gentil et si ça ne vous plaît pas…bah…pas grave !

**Attention:** Les événements de la première et deuxième année (sauf la fin) correspondent aux livres ou films. Les passés d'Harry et Ron seront modifiés à ma façon, donc pas de cris. Il est possible qu'il y ait de l'humour sarcastique comme je l'aime. Et enfin, pour les couples, je ne sais pas encore. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que c'est un slash. On verra. Risque de spoil mais bon, comme tout le monde connaît Harry Potter, on s'en fou un peu…

**Couple :** BZ/HP, je ne sais pas encore pour Ron, j'hésite pour un RW/DM ou un RW/DG, ça reste à voir.

Alors, petite information supplémentaire, je remercie ma Beta, Cuicuit, pour m'avoir corrigée et relue. Pour l'instant pub, je vous invite à aller lire ce qu'elle a écrit sur wattpad, c'est magnifique !

Ni _Harry Potter_ (le livre et le film) ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent, ils sont à JKR. Voilà voilà.

« Parole »

_« Fourchelangue »_

**« langage des animaux »**

**OoO**

**Partie 1 :**

**Chapitre 7 :**

**Le temps change, les gens aussi**

**OoO**

« Je veux mourir... »

« Non. »

« Je sens mon corps me lâcher... »

« Il est toujours là. »

« Mon esprit me quitte... »

« Tu parlerais pas s'il était parti. »

« Ma mort est proche... »

« Arrête d'être dans le mélodramatique ! »

« Laisse moi mourir... »

« C'était un entraînement ! »

« C'était l'enfer... »

« Tu es dans l'emphase ! »

« Je suis sûr qu'ils ont pour but de nous tuer... »

« Ron...c'était juste un entraînement pour faire de simples bouboules de feu... »

« C'était de grosses boubou...Hey ! Harry ! Tu pourrais compatir ! J'ai souffert, moi ! »

Harry soupira et passa une main sur son visage avec désespoir. Ron était ce que l'on appelait plus communément un cas désespéré...ou quelqu'un qui aimait juste embêter le monde...au choix. Harry devrait être habitué au comportement de son grand frère mais cela restait toujours aussi énervant.

Ron aimait, ou plutôt c'était devenu son passe-temps, de se plaindre sur la difficulté de son apprentissage, notamment de ses entraînements journaliers physiques. Harry savait qu'il accueillait avec enjouement les leçons de son élément, de son don et il venait tout juste de commencer le maniement du katana. Le dit katana était devenu l'arme préférée de Ron après avoir un peu trop lu de romans japonais sur les Samouraï...depuis il les idéalisait. D'où son amour pour le katana. Et peut-être car c'était la seule arme capable de supporter la puissance de son feu...Cela pouvait jouer. Pour conclure, Ron paradait avec son tout nouveau katana avec fierté.

Mais il devait d'abord apprendre à le manier. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi Ron se trouvait pantelant au sol, les bras en croix respirant comme un bœuf. Harry 'voyait' son aura devant lui.

« C'est trop dur... » Gémit Ron avec une fausse souffrance. « Godric est un tortionnaire... »

Harry ricana, amusé par le tourment de son grand frère. Il avait 'observé' pendant des heures, assis, Godric enseignait à Ron une voie pour fusionner son katana à son feu. Ron devait tenter de créer des balles de feu par l'intermédiaire de son sabre. Et il s'avérait que c'était bien plus difficile que prévu. Harry aimait 'voir' l'aura de Ron et de son élément, cela faisait un magnifique éclat brillant jaune orangé autour de lui. Le petit brun adorait le sentiment rassurant qui s'en dégageait. C'était une raison pour laquelle il était souvent assis à 'regarder' l'entraînement de Ron. Du moins quand Salazar n'était pas trop occupé à le tortu...à lui enseigner. Lapsus.

« Harry...viens m'aider...je peux pas me lever... » Appela une voix vacillante.

« Tu ressembles à un vieux avant l'heure. » Rit Harry avec franchise.

« Ris, ris...Tu verras quand ça sera ton tour ! » Ronchonna Ron.

Harry 'vit' son aura bouger, signe qu'il essayait de se lever. Mais les courbatures lui rappelèrent de ne pas bouger et Ron retourna s'étaler sur le sol dans un mouvement tout sauf gracieux. Le petit brun s'approcha de Ron et l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds. Le plus grand se servit de lui comme une béquille. Il enroula son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Je sais, je sais...Sal va bientôt m'enseigner le maniement des doubles dagues. »

« Ah ! Tu vas souffrir ! Ma vengeance est mienne ! »

Ron partit dans un rire semi-démoniaque, semi-psychopathe. Harry fit la moue. C'était injuste. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le soutenir ? Bon, avec relativité, Harry ne le faisait pas non plus et s'amusait à se moquer de lui, de sa fatigue et de ses plaintes. Elles étaient souvent très originales !

Harry sentit de petites pattes passant par son bras nu pour aller se percher sur Ron. C'était Solange. Le petit brun suivit des yeux la petite aura bleue très claire dénuée de toute magie. Cette petite souris était vraiment amusante, songea Harry. Il trouvait ça dommage qu'il ne puisse la comprendre, il aurait bien voulut. D'après Ron, Solange avait des conversations intéressantes et apportait des conseils avisés. Ron se plaignait parfois que sa souris se convertissait en une mère poule.

Harry, jusqu'à présent, n'aurait jamais cru qu'une souris puisse être aussi intelligente. Comme quoi, son manque de connaissances se reflétait. Mais c'est dans ses moments, quand il voyait la relation amicale entre les deux, que Hedwige, sa sublime chouette neige aux yeux ambres intelligents, lui manquait. Il aurait aimé comprendre sa chère et première amie.

Il entendit Ron parler à Solange d'un murmure familier mais incompréhensible. C'était un mélange de sons et de couinements. Mais c'était rassurant et amusant à écouter.

« Mwaaa... » Bailla Ron en se couvrant la bouche. « Je suis épuisé. Un bon bain et au lit ! »

« Et un bon repas ? » Taquina Harry en envoyant une pichenette sur le bras autour de son épaule.

Solange couina d'amusement.

« Tu vas faire cette blague à chaque fois ? Cela devient répétitif...et vexant aussi. » Souffla Ron ennuyé par cette blague récurrente.

« Oh mais où serait l'intérêt ? C'est vraiment extrêmement drôle de te 'voir' renâcler contre la nourriture 'sans goût'. »

« C'est ça, moque toi ! Qu'ai-je fait au ciel et à Médée pour mériter ça ? » Gémit Ron.

Il est vrai que le sujet de la nourriture était devenu un terrain délicat pour le rouquin. Lui qui aimait tellement manger les sucreries, se retrouvait maintenant sans rien sentir. Ron lui avait expliqué que la nourriture n'avait pas de goût. Encore et toujours. Qu'importe ce qu'il avait essayé, rien n'avait de goût. Le pauvre Ron déplorait cette perte. Par conséquent et d'une manière assez logique, Ron détestait maintenant manger et ne se nourrissait que du strict minimum. Des fois, il fallait que Godric, Sal et lui-même le forcent à manger. Mais c'était toujours une source de rire, de le voir renifler avec dégoût face à la nourriture. En fait, voir cette haine nouvelle à l'encontre de quelque chose qu'il avait vénéré était très drôle. Ron avait bien changé sur ce point, comme d'autres, songea Harry.

« La prochaine fois, on essaye de te faire manger du poisson avec de la sauce pistache et soja et un mélange de poids cassées et de concombres au chocolat et au poivre ! » S'écria Harry excité.

Pour Sal et Harry, donner des aliments stupides et n'allant pas ensemble à Ron et à l'occasion à Godric, qui avait le même problème que Ron, était devenu un véritable jeu. Presque un challenge en fait. Le but était de leur faire avaler ces aliments sans que les deux autres ne remarquent le mélange immonde. Absolument hilarant !

« NON ! Pas question ! Je refuse ! Gooooooodriiiiiiic ! Ils recommencent ! »

Harry entendit un piaillement paniqué puis un claquement d'ailes. Harry 'vit' une aura rouge brillante s'enfuir à travers le mur, indiquant que Godric prenait le passage secret lié directement avec le bureau du directeur. Passage accessible uniquement pour Godric.

« Godric ! Traître ! M'abandonne pas ! Gooodriiic ! » La voix plaintive de Ron se perdit dans un flot d'insultes indistinctes.

__« Allons, allons...un peu de calme...j'ai sommeil...»__ Déclara Salazar de son poste d'observation.

Harry tourna son attention vers la longue aura argentée du serpent. Depuis le début de l'hiver, Salazar était bien plus paresseux qu'à l'accoutumé : il était en période d'hibernation et son activité s'était réduite. Il ne s'éveillait que quand on avait besoin de lui et pour les leçons d'Harry. Sinon, il restait là et dormait toute la journée.

Harry put presque sentir le regard meurtrier de Ron sur Salazar.

__« Ils sont bien, les merveilleux Fondateurs, l'un pionce et l'autre fuit lâchement... »__Railla le rouquin en se laissant tomber sur le canapé en gémissant à ses courbatures_. ___« C'est d'un pathétique... »__

__« Non...c'est de la survie. »__ Relativisa le gros serpent avec une fausse sagesse.

__« Sally, je vais chercher à manger et une potion contre les courbatures de Ron. »__

__« Pas de problème, mon petit... »__ Le sifflement d'amour de Salazar le fit sourire.

Cela faisait du bien de se sentir aimé et non être considéré comme un esclave ou de la chair à canon. En se dirigeant vers la cuisine, il entendit Ron continuait à se plaindre.

__« Alors, là c'est de l'injustice ! Pourquoi tu dis rien quand il t'appelle 'Sally' ? Quand Godric et moi le disons, tu cherches à nous tuer ! C'est du favoritisme ! »__

__« Parce qu'Harry est trop mignon ! Et adorable ! Un petit ange... »__ Salazar continua dans sa lancée lyrique.

__« C'est surtout un petit manipulateur... »__ Grinça des dents le garçon.

« J'ai entendu, Ron ! » S'écria Harry avec amusement depuis la cuisine.

Comme il se sentait d'âme charitable, il ne prit que des fruits consommables et une potion de soins. Il ferait ses mélanges étranges plus tard. Pour le moment son cobaye était de mauvaise humeur.

« C'est fait pour ! » Bougonna son grand frère.

Harry retourna dans le salon et lui donna la potion. Ron l'avala d'une traite. Un point positif d'avoir perdu le goût : il n'était plus capable de sentir l'horrible goût des potions. Puis Ron se servit d'une poire en marmonnant un 'merci'.

Harry s'assit sur le canapé et se pelotonna contre Ron. Bien qu'il soit moins timide et plus affirmé depuis juin, il aimait les câlins. On pouvait le traiter de bébé mais il s'en fichait, il n'avait jamais eu d'enfance. Et maintenant, il avait un grand frère, une personne (serpent) qu'il pouvait considérer comme son père et un oncle ronchon. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Et peut-être un jour il pourrait rencontrer Médée en personne, songea-t-il avec espoir. La magie lui avait toujours fait penser à une mère protectrice. Donc Médée devait être une mère aimante.

Il ignorait s'il voulait 'voir' Serpentaire. Il était à l'origine de la fraction du monde en diverses catégories. Pourtant Harry ne pouvait lui en vouloir vraiment, Serpentaire avait juste fait une crise d''adolescence' plutôt violente sans penser aux conséquences. Et puis maintenant, Harry et Ron étaient liés par le Signe. C'était grâce à lui qu'il avait trouvé une vraie famille. Le petit brun était donc partagé.

__« Mon petit. »__Appela Salazar_. ___« Demain commence ton entraînement aux dagues. Ta vision est maintenant optimale. »__

Harry hocha la tête, excité. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il avait juste appris à se déplacer et à reconnaître les auras. Il avait repris les basiques de l'enseignement magique : les cultures, l'histoire, les potions...Dites potions qui étaient les plus compliquées pour lui : il ne pouvait pas voir les ingrédients, juste les connaître au toucher. Mais après quatre mois d'essais, il avait fini par s'y habituer. Maintenant, il se sentait prêt pour passer au maniement des armes.

Il n'avait pas encore, malheureusement, eu accès à son élément, mais il supposait que s'il savait déjà utiliser ses dagues, il pourrait fusionner plus facilement son élément à ses lames. Il y serait déjà habitué, contrairement à Ron.

__« Je suis prêt ! »__ Annonça Harry avec détermination.

**OoO**

__« Tu dois tenir tes lames plus fermement. Serre tes poings autour des poignées. »__ Conseilla encore Salazar.

Harry souffla, dépité par sa performance. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il avait débuté son entraînement. Il avait reçu à Noël, un mois plus tôt, une paire de dagues. Le garçon avait été enchanté par ce présent. Il avait remarqué qu'elles étaient magiques, l'une avait une aura bleue claire et l'autre bleue foncée. Elles étaient incassables et résistantes au froid, spécialement faites pour lui. Il avait tout de suite eu envie d'apprendre à les utiliser.

Et maintenant qu'il y était, il était incapable de maintenir une prise suffisante sans les faire tomber après un ou deux échanges avec Salazar. C'était frustrant.

Il agrippa les poignées, bien décidé à ne pas les faire tomber et se mit en garde, de profil avec une main devant son visage et l'autre prêt de son ventre. Il devait protéger ses points faibles.

Il ne bougea pas, 'regardant' d'où allait venir le prochain coup. Une vive lueur passa à sa gauche. Il tendit sa main gauche mais la lueur se retrouva vite à sa droite. Il n'eut pas le temps de parer qu'il se retrouva au sol, une de ses dagues s'envolant à quelques mètres de lui. Harry fit la moue en se relevant.

__« Tu n'as pas de force, mon petit. Tu n'en auras sûrement jamais. Ne compte pas sur ça mais sur ton agilité et ta rapidité. Les dagues ne sont pas des armes de forces. Compris ? »__

Harry ne put que lâcher un agrément entre ses dents. Il était bien trop épuisé pour parler. Depuis ce matin il essayait, ne s'arrêtant que pour manger et boire.

__« On recommence ! »__

Le petit brun se retrouva de nouveau en garde. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Les rouvrant, il étendit au maximum sa vision devant lui. Il attendit. Il 'vit' la lueur argentée de Salazar devant lui en un instant. Il eut juste le temps de se baisser et parvint pour la première fois à effleurer les écailles du serpent. Il ressentit une brève fierté. Trop tard, il remarqua quelque chose venir dans son dos et le revoilà encore au sol.

__« Ne focalise pas ta vision devant toi. »__ Annonça le Basilic en l'aidant à se relever.__ « Tu as un don qui te permet de 'voir' à 360 degrés. »__

__« Je sais...mais c'est dur de ne pas se concentrer que sur une chose. »__

__« Ne pense pas que quand quelqu'un va t'attaquer, il va patienter sagement. Il va te prendre en traître. » __Salazar parlait avec expérience. __« Ne t'inquiète pas, cela prend un certain temps avant de s'habituer à une vision parfaitement circulaire. C'est plutôt épuisant au début. Encore ! »__

Une fois de plus, Harry exécuta un nouvel enchaînement contre Salazar. Et pour ne pas changer, il se retrouva à terre, repoussé par la queue du serpent. Harry sentit son ventre le lancer. Oh, il allait avoir un hématome. Génial. Juste ce qui lui manquait.

__« Pourquoi je n'arrive jamais à garder mes dagues dans mes mains ? »__ S'agaça Harry en tapant son pied gauche contre le sol froid de la Chambre.

__« Il faut de la force dans tes bras. Ce n'est pas en deux jours que ça marchera, ne sois pas impatient. »__

__« C'est frustrant... »__

__« Écoute, mon petit, il faut environ trois mois avant que les signes de ton entraînement ne se voient réellement. Ta poigne va se renforcer, c'est pour cette raison que je te demande de faire des exercices de renforcement musculaire ! »__ Puis le Basilic rajouta avec un ton de confidence. __« Et si ça peut t'apaiser, le piaf fait la même chose avec Ron. Vous êtes deux à souffrir comme ça. »__

Harry ricana un peu. Si Salazar était dur dans son apprentissage, Godric était un véritable tortionnaire. Ron n'avait vraiment pas de chance.

Harry tourna sa tête vers le fond de la Chambre, là où Godric et Ron se trouvaient. Leur aura était fixe. Cette fois, Ron n'apprenait pas à utiliser son sabre. Son but était de créer un petit volcan. Godric voulait qu'il maîtrise le magna aussi bien qu'il le faisait avec son feu. Ensuite, la deuxième étape serait de fusionner magna, feu et sabre.

__« On recommence ! »__

Harry gémit de désespoir. Quel monde cruel !

**OoO**

Harry bailla. Il cligna des yeux et adapta sa vision à l'ensemble de la Chambre. Il passa une main sur son visage, tentant de rester éveillé. Il avait son dos pressé contre le mur. Il attendait Ron.

Cela faisait tout juste un an qu'ils étaient « bloqués » dans la Chambre. Et Ron voulait rendre hommage à Ginny. Bien que son rôle n'ait pas été tout à fait clair vis à vis de son grand frère, Ron l'aimait. Pour lui, elle avait juste été totalement manipulée par sa famille et Dumbledore. Elle était elle-même une victime. Harry savait que Ron tentait de se convaincre. Cela le rassurait. Jusqu'à présent, Ron n'était jamais entré dans la crypte, il n'en avait jamais eu le courage. Harry songea qu'il déniait parfois la réalité. Pour le petit brun, Ginny n'était pas aussi innocente que Ron voulait le croire. Mais Harry n'avait rien dit. Il était hors de question de blesser son grand frère.

Aujourd'hui, le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de Ginny, Ron était venu lui demander de l'accompagner dans la crypte. Pour l'occasion, Salazar et Godric leur avaient donné une journée de repos. Harry avait accepté et c'était pour cela qu'il s'était levé très tôt. Ron devait arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

« Harry ! »

En parlant du loup.

« Grand frère. »

Il 'vit' la lueur de Ron s'approcher de lui. Puis le rouquin l'entraîna contre son torse. Harry bouda quand il se rendit compte que Ron avait ENCORE grandi. Pourquoi pas lui ? Il savait que les abus causés par les Dursley étaient importants mais il ignorait que cela pourrait retarder autant sa croissance ! Il voulait être grand aussi ! Malheureusement, il savait que cela ne serait pas le cas, Salazar et Godric avaient été clairs : il grandirait peu.

Cependant, cela ne semblait gêner aucun des trois. Apparemment, ils aimaient bien le pouponner et sa taille le leur permettait. Harry était content : recevoir de l'attention, il en avait toujours rêvé.

« Tu te sens prêt ? » S'enquit Harry.

Il 'observa' l'aura interne de Ron qui clignotait, signe de sa nervosité.

« Oui. Allons-y ! »

Ron prit les devants et les deux parcoururent la Chambre. Ils arrivèrent devant les tuyaux et s'y engouffrèrent. Ils marchèrent en compagnie d'insectes, de rats et souris, les pieds pataugeant dans de l'eau qu'Harry considérait comme impropre et non-potable.

Le couinement de Solange, reposant sur l'épaule de Ron, comblait le silence presque religieux. Un dialogue habituel s'ensuivit entre les deux amis.

« On y est. » Affirma Ron en s'arrêtant.

Harry laissa son 'regard' vagabonder. Il discerna une sorte d'ouverture au beau milieu du couloir. Aucune porte ne séparait la crypte du tuyau. Le petit brun remarqua une aura noire et puissante qui en sortait. Cela devait être un sort de scellage catégorisé 'noir'. Cela donna à Harry un frisson. Cette aura avait un côté dérangeant, lié à la mort.

Ron agrippa son bras, cherchant du réconfort. Il pouvait également sentir quelque chose de malsain venant de ce lieu. Prenant sa respiration, Harry fit un pas en avant et les deux se retrouvèrent dans la crypte.

Ron lui indiqua qu'il y avait un caveau en pierre au centre d'une crypte qui ressemblait plus à une grotte.

Le plus grand lâcha son bras avant de s'approcher du caveau. Il posa sa main dessus. Pendant un instant, il ne se passa rien ce qui inquiéta Harry. Ron était-il parti trop loin dans ses souvenirs pour revenir dans le monde réel ? Soudain Ron tomba à genoux et laissa échapper un sanglot, puis un autre. Il ramena ses mains sur son visage, tentant de les étouffer.

Harry se sentit mal pour son grand frère. Il marcha doucement, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Puis, il se serra contre Ron, lui apportant son soutien silencieux. Ils restèrent sans rien dire pendant quelques minutes.

« Je le sais. » Murmura soudainement Ron. « Je sais que Ginny était avec eux. » Il cracha le dernier mot avec haine. « Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de dire qu'elle a été manipulée par des tarés ne voyant pas plus loin que le pouvoir...je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'elle était juste trop jeune pour comprendre ce qu'ont dit ses parents... »

« C'est normal...c'est ta sœur... » Le rassura Harry en passant une main dans son dos. « Il est légitime que tu penses cela. »

« Harry... » Ron repartit dans un sanglot. « Ils m'ont tous trahi...tous...mes frères, ma mère, mon père...et j'ignore si Fred et Georges sont de mon côté... »

Sa voix se brisa et Harry se serra davantage contre lui. Lui aussi ressentait leur trahison. Molly et Arthur Weasley l'avaient accueilli chez eux comme s'il faisait partie de leur famille. Il avait enfin cru comprendre ce qu'était l'amour d'une famille. Apprendre que ceux-ci ne l'aimaient que pour l'argent et la gloire faisait mal. Terriblement. Cela devait être encore pire pour Ron.

« Me détester...me détester juste pour la couleur de mon noyau...vouloir me tuer juste pour cela... »

Les deux garçons avaient rapidement compris que Lockhart travaillait pour Dumbledore. Que ces deux là avaient tout préparé pour se débarrasser d'eux d'une manière ou d'une autre. Les Weasley étaient également complices.

« Je les hais, je les HAIS ! » Cria Ron faisant sursauter Harry. « Ils ont tout gâché ! L'amour qu'ils ont pour leurs enfants n'est que du vent, de l'hypocrisie ! »

Harry commença à avoir chaud et il réalisa que Ron, en s'énervant, perdait le contrôle de son feu. Le petit brun tenta de raisonner son frère, il le secoua, en vain.

« Ça fait mal, Harry, comment ont-ils osé ? Comment ont-ils osé nous faire ça ? »

« Ron, je t'en prie, calme toi ! » Paniqua Harry.

Le plus petit lâcha le bras maintenant brûlant de Ron. Il attrapa Solange dans sa main pour la mettre en sûreté. Il transpirait abondamment à présent.

« Je les hais... »

« Ron ! Arrête ! »

Mais Ron continuait, bien trop enfoncé dans sa rage. Son feu l'entourait entièrement. C'était magnifique et terrifiant. Et beaucoup plus puissant que sa première perte de contrôle. Le feu l'enveloppait comme un manteau protecteur flamboyant et tournoyait autour de lui. Les couleurs donnaient un spectacle splendide à ses yeux. La chaleur grimpa. Harry paniquait de plus en plus. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour ramener Ron à lui.

Une flamme lécha soudainement son bras droit. Sursautant vers l'arrière, il cria de douleur. Il plaqua son bras contre son torse et recula le plus loin possible des flammes. Il appela encore Ron. En vain. Que devait-il faire ?

Il avait chaud, terriblement. Il suffoquait : l'air lui manquait et ses poumons brûlaient. Cela faisait mal. Harry sanglota. Trop chaud. Il avait beaucoup trop chaud. Il voulait du froid, de la fraîcheur.

Une vague glaciale l'inonda soudainement. Il cria de surprise. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il 'vit' des flammes destructrices se diriger vers Solange et lui. Non...il ne voulait pas finir brûlé ! Il ne voulait pas abandonner Ron ! Pas maintenant.

Le froid s'empara de lui, un froid bienfaisant. Il traversa tout son être jusqu'au bout des doigts et des orteils. Harry plaça ses main devant lui, en protection.

Le petit brun ouvrit la bouche et cria :

« RON ! »

C'est à cet instant que quelque chose sembla se libérer de son corps, comme si une porte venait de s'ouvrir. Harry se sentit libre et ferma les yeux, se laissant porter par la vague glaciale qui s'échappait de lui. Il accueillit ce froid avec plaisir. Puis il ouvrit les yeux et resta stupéfié.

Devant lui, deux couleurs s'affrontaient : le feu jaune orangé de Ron et le bleu glace venant de lui. Deux forces se faisaient face, une brûlante contre une glaciale. Les couleurs tournoyaient, se fracassaient l'une contre l'autre. Elles étaient de force égale. Autour de lui, tout était de ce même bleu et tout était froid. Harry comprit soudainement. Il ouvrit la bouche avec choc.

Il avait débloqué son pouvoir d'élément : l'eau et la glace. Dans la panique, il avait cherché à se protéger et l'émotion puissante qui l'avait envahi avait brisé les chaînes qui retenaient son don.

Harry remarqua que la couleur feu de Ron commençait à s'estomper. Avait-il repris ses esprits ? Le garçon l'espérait. Il n'avait pas envie de se battre contre son frère de cette manière.

« Harry... ? » La voix de Ron raisonna dans le nouveau silence. « Oh par Médée ! J'ai recommencé ! Comment... ? »

Le petit brun entendit les pas de Ron se précipiter vers lui. Il sut que Ron manqua de glisser sur la glace quand un petit « flich » traversa la crypte. Puis le rouquin se retrouva à ses côtés, posant sa main sur son bras brûlé.

« Qu'ai-je fait ? Ça va, Harry ? Dis moi que tu n'as mal nul part ailleurs ! » Supplia-t-il.

« Non, seul mon bras... »

« Oh merci Médée... » Soupira avec soulagement Ron.

Il le prit dans ses bras marmonnant en litanie des « désolé ». Doucement, il prit son bras. Harry retint difficilement une grimace. C'était douloureux mais moins qu'avant.

« On devrait aller voir Godric. Il saura quoi faire mais... » Ron hésita, incertain.

« Quoi ? »

« Godric m'a dit que nos dons sont différents. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Et bien...nos dons sont d'origine magique. Cela signifie que mon feu est une blessure magique. » Expliqua Ron.

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème ? »

Il ne comprenait pas ce que Ron tentait de lui dire avec maladresse.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu vas avoir une cicatrice ! »

« Tu t'inquiètes juste pour ça ? » Demanda avec surprise Harry. « Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais, j'en ai déjà. »

« Là n'est pas le problème ! C'est moi qui t'ai fait cette blessure ! »

« Je t'assure que ce n'est rien ! Ça va guérir, ce n'est pas grave. Ne t'en veux pas, Ron. »

« Bien sûr que si ! » S'énerva Ron. « Si je n'avais pas perdu le contrôle... »

« Si tu n'avais pas perdu le contrôle, je n'aurais pas débloqué mon don ! » Le coupa Harry.

Il effleura la joue de son grand frère et lui sourit.

« Vois le côté positif. Je vais bien et Solange aussi ! » Ajouta-t-il.

« Je... » Ron décida d'abandonner.

Il récupéra une Solange absolument mécontente d'être traitée de cette manière une deuxième fois. Harry la 'vit' mordiller le doigt de Ron tandis qu'il murmurait quelques excuses dans sa langue. Puis le rouquin aida Harry à se relever pour retourner dans leur appartement.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici... »

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. »

« J'aurais dû savoir que voir le corps de Ginny ne m'apporterait que des mauvais souvenirs ! »

« Tu ne portes pas le poids du monde sur tes épaules, Ron. Tu es humain, tu as le droit de te tromper. Le principal c'est que tu saches comprendre tes erreurs. »

« Tu parles sagement, Harry. » Le taquina Ron alors qu'ils venaient d'entrer dans les tuyaux.

« Non, j'ai plagié Sally. » Rit le petit brun, heureux que Ron soit redevenu lui-même.

Les deux marchèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes. Harry hésitait à reprendre la conversation qu'ils avaient eue plus tôt. Puis il se décida.

« Tu sais...on y arrivera... »

« A ? »

« A détruire ceux qui nous ont trahis. On ramènera un équilibre dans le monde. Je t'assure que quand, on sortira on changera le monde. Avec un peu de chance, on pourra revenir à la paix qui existait pendant la Rome Antique ! »

« C'est ton rêve ? » Sourit Ron.

« Oui et non. Ça en fait partie. Je veux aussi une famille, mais je pense que j'en aie une, et je veux voir Médée et la remercier. »

« Cela me semble juste... »

« Et toi ? Que veux-tu ? »

« D'abord me venger d'eux. Puis...je ne sais pas encore... »

« Ron, la vengeance ne fait pas tout. Cela ne te rendra pas meilleur. »

« Je sais, mais je pourrai faire la paix avec moi-même. J'ai l'impression, à cause d'eux, de ne plus pouvoir faire confiance à personne. J'en ai besoin, Harry ! Mais après...sauver la magie me semble la bonne chose à faire. Et rencontrer Médée...et protéger un petit frère un peu trop naïf... »

Ron ébouriffa les cheveux longs d'Harry qui protesta et il rit. Le petit brun ne souciait plus de la douleur de son bras.

« Je te promets, Harry, quand on reviendra, on changera le monde, magique et non-magique... »


	9. 8) Chère Hermione

**Titre: **Signe du Serpentaire

**Auteure:** Elfelmira

**Genre: **Mystère, Amitié, Famille

**Résumé:** Fin de la deuxième année, Ginny a été enlevée dans la Chambre des Secrets. Lockhart, Ron et Harry partent à sa recherche. Or le professeur, afin de s'accaparer toute la gloire, brise les baguettes des deux amis et les emprisonne dans la Chambre. Se retrouvant au centre d'un complot, ils vont devoir apprendre à survivre, seuls ou presque. Ils vont apprendre à voir au delà des apparences et de la Magie elle-même... L'année du Serpentaire arrive...

**Bashing:** Dumby, Hermione, les Weasley (on les aime ceux-là) sauf les jumeaux, pour eux je pourrais jamais y arriver... Alors je sais, je fais pas mal de bashing sur ces personnes tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas très fan d'eux. Il y a une exception pour Hermione, j'adore ce personnage mais je trouve que le nombre de bashing concernant Hermione sont peu nombreux et que Ron s'en prend toujours plein la gueule. Alors j'inverse, Ron sera un gentil et si ça ne vous plaît pas…bah…pas grave !

**Attention:** Les événements de la première et deuxième année (sauf la fin) correspondent aux livres ou films. Les passés d'Harry et Ron seront modifiés à ma façon, donc pas de cris. Il est possible qu'il y ait de l'humour sarcastique comme je l'aime. Et enfin, pour les couples, je ne sais pas encore. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que c'est un slash. On verra. Risque de spoil mais bon, comme tout le monde connaît Harry Potter, on s'en fou un peu…

**Couple :** BZ/HP, je ne sais pas encore pour Ron, j'hésite pour un RW/DM ou un RW/DG, ça reste à voir.

Alors, petite information supplémentaire, je remercie ma Beta, Cuicuit, pour m'avoir corrigée et relue. Pour l'instant pub, je vous invite à aller lire ce qu'elle a écrit sur wattpad, c'est magnifique !

Ni _Harry Potter_ (le livre et le film) ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent, ils sont à JKR. Voilà voilà.

« Parole »

_« Fourchelangue »_

**« langage des animaux »**

**Review :** Déjà, merci pour tout vos retours, ça fait vraiment plaisir !

**Shishi-sama76 :** Bien sûr que Ron et Harry vont tout atomiser ! Enfin...je crois ? Si leur plan marche à merveille or ça marche jamais vraiment... (je pense à toi, Law, et tes plans géniaux détruits par un Luffy trop bourrin...). Pour Ron et sa relation amoureuse future, j'ai enfin trouvé après beaucoup trop de discussions avec ma béta en lisant les commentaires. Mais merci de ton vote ! En ce qui concerne Draco, il ne peut pas finir avec Padma Patil tout simplement parce qu'elle est déjà fiancée à...censure spoil...Mais maintenant que tu le dis, je viens d'imaginer des petits Malfoy blonds à la peau mâtes...adorable ! Mais on ne verra pas ces deux là ensemble dans cette histoire, sorry !

Alors comme ça, tu as un serpent ? Mais c'est génial ! Il appartient à quelle espèce ? Il est comment ? Bon pour Solange, je sais que l'espérance d'une souris n'est pas très longue mais elle baigne littéralement dans la magie. Elle va sûrement vivre un peu plus longtemps que les souris normales. Je doute qu'elle ne survive à la fin. Et évidemment que Ron est mieux que Sacha ! (je sens chez toi une vague animosité contre Sacha...). Je suis sûre s'il rencontre un jour les Pokémons, il pourrait tous les comprendre !

**OoO**

**Partie 1 :**

**Chapitre 8 :**

**Chère Hermione**

**OoO**

Un frottement de pages retentit dans le silence de la bibliothèque.

Le calme de cette vieille pièce millénaire aux livres précieux apaisait les âmes troublées. C'était son pouvoir. Elle avait été créée dans ce but. Rowena Ravenclaw voulait que cette pièce reflète son caractère serein. Elle voulait partager sa passion de la connaissance à travers elle. Elle avait installé les livres les plus prestigieux de son époque, demandant aux générations futures de continuer son but. Les enfants devaient apprendre et comprendre la magie au mieux. En tant que Mage, elle voulait que les enfants brisent leur malédiction. Malheureusement, son souhait fut détruit par un vieux directeur avide de pouvoir. Ses précieux livres furent autodafés secrètement, d'autres furent volés.

C'était donc dans cette bibliothèque, contenant aujourd'hui peu de livres pertinents, et déserte, qu'Hermione lisait, ou plutôt aspirait les connaissances de son livre. La brunette était assise à sa place préférée, à côté de la fenêtre d'où elle pouvait observer le magnifique parc. Elle tournait consciencieusement les pages de son livre de potions de troisième année. Autour d'elle, elle avait d'autres livres de potions ouverts afin de chercher la moindre information utile pour son devoir.

En tant que la Sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération, elle se devait de connaître tout. Obtenir une note optimale, telle était son objectif. Dans toutes les matières. Ensuite, elle serait reconnue à travers le monde pour son génie et tous se bousculeraient pour l'embaucher. La jeune fille sourit alors qu'elle grattait son brouillon. Elle choisirait le poste le plus prestigieux et le mieux payé. Son grand-père serait fier d'elle. Mais elle ne devait pas négliger ses études. En aucun cas. Elle mourrait si son grand-père lui donnait un regard de déception.

« Hermione ? »

L'appel de son nom la força à relever la tête. Elle grogna. Pourquoi venait-on toujours la suer pendant qu'elle travaillait ? Déjà les deux autres cons faisaient ça...et elle qui croyait que sans eux, elle ne serait plus gênée ! Erreur ! Néanmoins, elle força un sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Ah ! Neville ! Que veux-tu ? »

Depuis son introduction comme Survivant, Neville avait grandement changé. Parti le garçon rondouillard et timide, il était maintenant grand et affirmé. Sa grand-mère, Augusta, sous les conseils avisés de Dumbledore, lui avait imposé un régime et un entraînement strict. Son corps était bien plus musclé et ses notes avaient grimpé, sans jamais la dépasser, toutefois. Évidemment, elle était la meilleure ! Sa magie avait reçu un boust de puissance grâce à sa nouvelle baguette. Hermione observa les traits, maintenant plus masculins, du garçon. Ses yeux bruns brillaient d'arrogance et il avait un rictus incrusté sur ses lèvres.

En effet, si Neville avait changé physiquement, c'était surtout son caractère qui avait subi une transformation. A cause de son statut, il était devenu arrogant et n'hésitait pas à insulter les Slytherins. Ce qui était une bonne chose, complètement différent du petit Potter plaintif qui rechignait dégrader ces maudits rejetons de Mages Noirs. Mais le plus important, Neville avait le soutien de tous, hormis des Slytherins. Et il croyait dur comme fer en Dumbledore et en sa politique. Pas comme les deux idiots qui questionnaient les fondements du pouvoir du directeur. S'ils étaient encore en vie, ils auraient dérangé et peut-être même détruit tout le plan. Heureusement que Lockhart s'était débarrassé des gêneurs. Et puis leur mort lui était tellement bénéfique...

« Le professeur Dumbledore veut nous voir. »

« Je range et j'arrive. »

Neville sourit et sortit de la bibliothèque.

« Je t'attends. »

Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, Neville et elle étaient VRAIMENT devenus amis. Au départ, elle s'était approchée de lui pour le manipuler sous le masque de la pauvre amie en deuil mais elle s'était vite rendue compte que Neville, derrière sa timidité, était comme elle. Il était avide de reconnaissance et de pouvoir. Comme elle.

Dumbledore avait fini par le mettre au courant de ses plans, de même qu'Augusta. Les deux Longbottom n'avaient jamais été aussi enthousiastes de pouvoir détruire les Sorciers Noirs. C'était de leur faute si Frank et Alice Longbottom étaient dans le coma à vie.

Depuis, Neville était parfaitement rentré dans son rôle de Survivant. Il avait tout le monde dans le creux de sa main. Grâce à son influence, qu'il savait maîtriser, il força, petit à petit, l'oubli sur Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley. Neville était un véritable génie de la manipulation, prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins.

Rien que la semaine dernière, il avait réussi à faire renvoyer la plus jeune Greengrass, elle avait oublié son nom. Il l'avait accusée de vouloir lui mettre un philtre d'amour. Et comme par hasard, la jeune Greengrass s'était retrouvée avec une potion dans sa poche. Elle ignorait toujours comment Neville s'y était pris (il n'avait pas voulu lui dire, préférant garder le mystère) mais c'était un coup de maître. Cela faisait une semaine que Lord et Lady Greengrass cherchaient à réfuter ses accusations. Ils perdaient malheureusement leur influence et ils durent se retirer de la politique, ils en furent écarter par un ministre bien trop joyeux. Ils essayaient à présent de se faire oublier. De plus Daphnée Greengrass se retrouvait maintenant sous la haine de toute l'école, hormis des Slytherins. Après tout, sa sœur avait voulu blesser leur précieux Survivant. Cela faisait une rivale sur le podium de la première place en moins.

Malheureusement, en matière de familles puissantes il en restait encore pas mal de gênantes, comme les Malfoy ou encore l'arrivée récente de ce Lord Gaunt. Il avait réussi à faire crisper Dumbledore. Il avait cru que Voldemort, ou plutôt Tom Riddle était revenu. Mais après enquête, il s'avérait qu'il était un lointain cousin vivant aux États-Unis. Mais pour le moment, ils ne connaissaient rien de lui et ne pouvaient pas le chasser en utilisant ses secrets les mieux gardés. Il fallait attendre.

Hermione finit rapidement de ranger les livres avant de mettre son sac en bandoulière. Elle quitta la salle calme et rejoignit Neville qui l'attendait.

« Pourquoi le directeur veut nous voir ? » S'enquit-elle.

« Il m'a juste laissé un message. Il est écrit que nous allons discuter de ce que nous allons faire dans le futur. Maintenant que les Greengrass ne sont plus dans le course, on doit réajuster nos plans. » l'informa Neville avec un sourire satisfait.

Les deux traversèrent l'école pour rejoindre le bureau du directeur. Sur le trajet, plusieurs élèves les regardèrent avec des étoiles dans les yeux. C'étaient le Survivant et la Génie, murmuraient-ils.

La 'Génie', songea rêveusement Hermione avec fierté. C'était comme ça qu'on la surnommait à présent. En fait depuis que Rita Skeeter avait vanté son intelligence dans son article. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Skeeter s'était retrouvée à enquêter sur la meilleure amie du défunt Potter après sa mort et était tombée sur ses résultats scolaires. Skeeter annonçait haut et fort que la jeune fille possédait un niveau équivalant à Dumbledore dans sa jeunesse.

Maintenant tous l'admiraient et venaient lui demander de l'aide. Bien que ce soit énervant pour ses études, elle avait vu le bon côté des choses. Grâce à son tutorat, Hermione pouvait guider les élèves sur le droit chemin. Ainsi, elle envoyait les plus jeunes sur des livres qui valorisaient la Magie Blanche et qui dénigraient le reste. Elle avait maintenant un contrôle sur la jeune génération de trois maisons et Neville contrôlait les plus âgés (l'Angleterre aussi), tandis que Dumbledore avait une main sur le monde grâce à son poste dans l'international. Les trois se complétaient.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la statue du Phoenix. Neville dit le mot de passe et les deux amis montèrent en silence. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Le bureau était rempli de monde. Leurs alliés proches. Il y avait Lockhart assis avec assurance sur un fauteuil, il était maintenant connu internationalement pour être le premier Sorcier à avoir tué un Basilic. Hermione papillonna des yeux, essayant de ne pas soupirer devant le beau blond. La tribu Weasley attendaient contre le mur. Maintenant qu'ils étaient nobles, ils portaient des vêtements riches et ils semblaient plus soignés. Hermione leur sourit chaleureusement, elle les aimait bien. Enfin, sauf les jumeaux. Elle n'appréciait guère leurs blagues qui ennuyaient ses études. Et puis, ils ne suivaient pas aveuglément la parole de Neville. Elle leur lança un regard froid.

Plus loin, Remus Lupin, leur professeur de DADA, était assis au milieu des membres de la famille Tonks. Lady Augusta Longbottom était également présente. Il y avait deux ou trois autres personnes, mais selon Hermione, ils n'étaient pas importants.

Neville ferma la porte et rejoint sa grand-mère qu'il embrassa sur sa joue avec amour. Les deux s'aimaient énormément et avaient juré vengeance contre ceux qui avaient brisé leur famille.

Hermione sourit et s'approcha de Dumbledore. Pendant un instant, les deux se regardèrent dans les yeux. Puis Hermione étreignit le directeur.

« Bonjour Grand-père. »

**OoO**

Le lendemain, Hermione se leva de bonne humeur. Elle chantonna dans la salle de bain tandis qu'elle se lavait et se brossait les dents. Puis elle sortit, parfaitement apprêtée pour une nouvelle journée en perspective. Elle agrippa son sac de cours et retroussa son nez de dégoût en remarquant que les autres filles de son dortoir dormaient encore. Même la riche fille de diplomate indien, Parvati Patil roupillait malgré son éducation stricte. C'était dans ces moment qu'Hermione préférait Padma Patil, sa soeur jumelle de Ravenclaw. Même si la jeune brunne ne l'aimait pas, Padma était très sérieuse. Ces filles...elle devait sévir : elle n'avait pas le droit de laisser ces filles rester sans une bonne éducation. Elle eut un rictus. Elle allait s'efforcer de les redresser et de les mener sur la bonne voix, celle de son grand-père.

Son projet bien en tête, elle sortit et alla attendre dans la salle commune Neville, Dean et Seamus. Elle s'assit dans un pouf prêt du feu. Le nouveau Survivant avait fait du bon boulot depuis le début de l'année. Il avait réussi à 'dresser' ces deux garçons pour qu'ils le suivrent sans poser de questions. Hermione se flatta elle-même. Dans l'ombre, elle avait conseillé Neville sur la manière d'éduquer ses 'amis'. Il lui suffisait seulement de leur répéter les mêmes phrases encore et encore, de nuit comme de jour, avec un peu d'impulsion magique, presque indétectable. Tout jouait sur le psychologique. Après six mois de ce traitement, Dean et Seamus avaient 'avalés' les doctrines de Neville et d'Hermione. Celle-ci en avait conclu que leur volonté et esprit avaient été brisés. Qu'importe, ils avaient à leur disposition deux parfaits petits soldats prêts à mourir pour eux sans se poser de questions. N'était-ce pas parfait ? Hermione aimait se sentir toute puissante. Pourquoi ne pas faire la même chose avec Lavande Brown et la Parvati Patil l'année suivante ? Cela agrandirait leur rang.

Quand elle serait préfète, elle étendrait son influence sur les autres maisons et années bien plus facilement et rapidement que ses petits cours de tutorats. Avec l'aide de Neville, cela serait simple : Neville resterait dans la lumière, en tant que Survivant, tel que tout le monde le voyait, et elle, elle serait dans l'ombre chuchotant des idées dans les oreilles de ces imbéciles.

Hermione se leva quand Neville et ses deux...amis arrivèrent. Ils se sourirent tous, se souhaitant une bonne journée. Puis ils prirent la route de la Grande Salle. Les quatre mangèrent tranquillement. Hermione en profita pour réviser. Ils n'étaient qu'à une semaine des examens de fins d'années. Elle devait s'assurer d'obtenir la première place de la troisième année.

Elle ne sortit que quelques secondes de sa lecture pour toiser d'un air supérieur Daphnée Greengrass qui venait d'entrer. Hermione était satisfaite de la réputation détruite de sa rivale. Souvent, elles avaient des notes similaires. Et elle ne le supportait pas. Elle observa Greengrass raser les murs, protégée par ses amis, pour que personne ne la remarque. Cela faisait une semaine que les trois autres maisons s'étaient alliées contre elle. Depuis, elle souffrait de harcèlement sans qu'aucun professeur ne fasse quoi que se soit : piégés dans un sort, ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Seul Snape tentait d'y mettre un terme, mais Dumbledore s'était rapidement occupé de lui.

Hermione se désintéressa de la situation de son ex-rivale pour replonger dans son livre passionnant sur les marionnettistes.

La journée se passa bien, comme d'habitude. On l'interrogeait, on lui donnait des points, on applaudissait les prouesses de Neville, on lui donnait des points, on retirait des points aux Slytherins, on leur donnait des retenues. En somme, une journée parfaite.

Le soir, au dîner, Dumbledore leur fit un bref discours sur les examens de fin d'année et que de l'aide était à la disposition des élèves de cinquièmes et septièmes années. La bibliothèque et des salles de révisions avaient été réservées pour eux.

Au retour dans la salle commune, Hermione proposa son tutorat aux plus jeunes. Ces derniers acceptèrent avec joie. Elle avait fait ses devoirs avant le repas pour pouvoir bien mieux assister les enfants et les inciter à se tourner vers eux. Un deuxième année particulièrement prometteur, Colin Creevey, un petit blond, prenait à cœur ses études. Il croyait dur comme fer à la 'méchanceté' que représentaient les Slytherins. Après tout, il avait été victime de leur Héritier l'année précédente. Ancien fan absolu d'Harry Potter, Hermione avait réussi à lui montrer que Neville était mille fois meilleur que lui. L'enfant naïf avait tout de suite accepté après une légère impulsion sur lui. Ce gamin serait pratique pour leur projet. Les photos qu'il prenait d'eux pouvaient les mettre en valeur. Comme il voulait devenir journaliste, avoir dans sa poche ce naïf était un bon plan.

« Hermione ? » Demanda Colin.

Hermione se tourna vers lui, inclinant la tête dans un geste interrogatif.

« Pourquoi devons-nous laisser des Sorciers Noirs dans une école ? »

La question innocente du garçon attira le silence dans toute la salle commune. Comme l'espérait Hermione, tout le monde se posait la question. Elle capta le sourire satisfait de Neville. Effectivement, c'était le moment de vanter la politique de Dumbledore et de baratiner sur les familles traditionalistes malfaisantes.

« Tu vois, Colin, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça... »

« C'est-à-dire ? » La voix timide d'une petite première année la fit sourire.

« Le directeur Dumbledore a un grand cœur. Il veut que tout enfant ait une éducation distinguée. Les Slytherins sont juste des enfants ayant vécu dans des familles horribles et racistes. Dumbledore, en les accueillant, pensait pouvoir les sauver de l'emprise néfaste de leurs parents. Malheureusement, il est déjà trop tard. Les enfants de ces familles sont déjà teintés et il est impossible de les ramener vers la lumière... »

Hermione expliqua avec tellement d'emphase, de tristesse, de regrets et de colère que tous frissonnèrent d'effroi.

« Ces enfants sont loin d'être innocents ! Il suffit de se rappeler l'année dernière ! L'Héritier de Slytherin, pour ouvrir la Chambre, devait être infiltré parmi les enfants de Slytherin. Leur simple objectif est d'empêcher les Muggleborns d'accéder à un monde qui nous appartient aussi. Il est trop tard pour sauver ces enfants, mais Dumbledore espère toujours pouvoir en ramener un parmi nous... »

« Dumbledore est vraiment... » Colin murmura.

Il chercha ses mots.

« Il est incroyable ! Avoir de l'espoir même là où il n'y en a pas ! C'est tellement courageux. »

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il a réussi là où tout le monde a échoué. Il a rapporté la paix dans notre monde par deux fois. La première fois avec Grindelwald, la deuxième fois avec Vous-Savez-Qui. Bien qu'il ne l'ait pas vaincu, il a sauvé tellement de vie. »

« Il est humble aussi. » Intervint Neville en s'approchant.

Il ébouriffa les cheveux blonds de Colin avec un sourire chaleureux.

« Ma grand-mère m'a raconté une fois, qu'après avoir vaincu Grindelwald, on lui a proposé le poste de ministre. Mais il a refusé. »

« Mais...mais pourquoi ? » Demanda Dean.

Étant un Muggleborn, Dean ignorait beaucoup de choses sur ce monde. Hermione fut heureuse qu'il pose la question. Cela permettrait de valoriser son grand-père adoré.

« Cette école est toute sa vie. » Continua Neville. « Tout les Sorciers le savent. Il aime s'occuper d'Hogwarts et de la formation des générations futures. Pour rien au monde, il n'abandonnerait cette école, même pour le pouvoir. »

« C'est exact. » Confirma Percy Weasley depuis son siège. « Dumbledore aime par dessus tout cette école et ces enfants. Jamais il ne voudrait devenir ministre sauf s'il en est contraint. »

« C'est pour cette raison qu'il accueille les Sorciers Noirs. Il veut sauver ces enfants. » Ajouta Hermione.

« Dumbledore vient de Gryffindor. » Crut bon de renchérir Neville. « Vous êtes dans sa précieuse maison, nous sommes tous dans sa maison. Une maison composée de braves et de puissants. Nous nous devons de ne pas faire honte à Dumbledore. Nous devons honorer les Gryffindors ! »

Les cris excités des élèves réchauffèrent le cœur d'Hermione. Cette conversation était bonne pour leur cause. Elle devait repenser à la renouveler chaque année. En tout cas, une chose était sûre : heureusement que Neville avait remplacé cet idiot de Potter. Ce n'était pas avec sa timidité maladive qu'il aurait pu tenir ce type de discours. Vraiment inutile celui là !

Après ça, les plus jeunes partirent dans leur dortoir. La salle commune se vida doucement ne laissant que les plus acharnés du travail debout. Neville alla avec quelques troisièmes années dans un coin de la salle jouer aux cartes. Hermione décida de lire un grimoire sur les runes avancées. Elle se pelotonna entre les coussins.

Elle savait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas une grande puissance magique, au contraire, elle était plutôt dans la moyenne. Cependant elle savait comment pallier sa faiblesse évidente : son intelligence. Elle lui permettait de retenir et de comprendre tout ce qu'elle lisait. Grâce à ça, elle comprit que les runes et l'arithmancie permettaient de renforcer sa propre magie.

En effet, l'arithmancie était un peu la science mathématique sorcière. C'était une discipline qui servait à créer des sorts complexes. Les runes, elles, servaient à renforcer les sorts. Chaque sort existant dans le monde avait comme base ces deux sciences. Il suffisait donc, pour Hermione, de parfaitement contrôler ces deux arts pour contrôler la magie. Dans ce cas, pas besoin de puissance magique si on pouvait changer et inventer les sorts. Hermione se demandait si les Sorciers n'étaient pas stupides pour n'avoir jamais trouvé cette théorie qui s'avérait juste. En vérité, cela ne la gênait pas, elle pouvait être la seule à connaître ce détail important et devenir toute puissante. Évidemment, son grand-père était au courant et il était fier d'elle et de sa découverte, réchauffant son cœur.

Plongée dans sa lecture passionnante sur une rune spéciale, permettant de devenir complètement invisible, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'elle était maintenant seule. Finalement, Hermione décida d'aller se coucher. Demain, elle avait un essai important à faire en métamorphose. Elle ne voulait pas rater son dernier vendredi de cours de l'année ! Alors qu'elle allait se lever, elle entendit le tableau de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrir. Intriguée, elle se roula en boule dans son fauteuil. Elle était la dernière de Gryffindor encore réveillée et elle aurait entendu si un élève avait voulu jouer au vagabond. De son fauteuil, il était impossible que les nouveaux arrivants puissent la voir.

Elle entendit des pas, puis des murmures familiers. Fronçant les sourcils, elle eut le courage de regarder par dessus l'accoudoir. Elle fut surprise de reconnaître les jumeaux Weasley. Elle les croyait couchés depuis des heures ! Étaient-ils sortis faire encore des leurs ? Soupirant de désespoir, elle comprit qu'ils allaient encore faire perdre des points. Franchement, ils ne pouvaient pas être plus mature ? Ils étaient en cinquième année ! L'année de leurs BUSES ! Elle allait les réprimander quand une phrase prononcée par Fred ou Georges s'éleva un peu plus fort qu'avant:

« On ne peut pas continuer ! »

Le rouquin semblait plutôt anxieux. Il se frottait les mains, jetant des coups d'œil dans la salle commune. Hermione se cala davantage contre le dossier. Elle était curieuse de savoir pourquoi il se comportait comme ça, comme une bête traquée. Avaient-ils été pris en flagrant délit de blagues ?

« Fred... »

Le deuxième, Georges, attrapa les épaules de son jumeau et le fixa dans les yeux. Il avait un sérieux qu'Hermione ne lui connaissait pas. Toute cette situation, cette conversation, sonnait étrangement.

« On ne peut pas laisser Dumbledore continuer son plan ! Tu le sais bien ! » Continua Georges dans un éclat de colère.

Oh ! Voilà qui était intéressant. Auraient-ils des traîtres au sein de l'Ordre ? Hermione se pourlécha les lèvres, un rictus sur le visage. Elle observa les jumeaux retourner dans leur dortoir. Heureusement qu'elle était restée plus tard. Sa découverte était...satisfaisante. Elle n'aimait pas les jumeaux mais ne pouvait rien faire contre eux car ils étaient des Sorciers Blancs. Mais maintenant...

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire, presque psychopathe. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à rapporter cette petite discussion à son cher grand-père et tous leurs petits plans seraient anéantis. Elle mènerait une petite enquête, comme ça, elle pourrait savoir s'ils avaient des alliés ou juste s'ils travaillaient seuls dans une salle secrète. Elle les briserait. Et s'ils étaient chanceux, son grand-père les lierait magiquement à lui. Ainsi, ils ne pourraient pas se rebeller contre eux. Elle était sûre que cela n'embêterait pas les Weasley.

Oh oui ! Hermione s'assurerait d'annihiler tous leurs espoirs ! C'était pour le Plus Grand Bien !

**OoO**

Et bam ! Révélations ! Depuis le temps que je voulais écrire du point de vue d'Hermy et de ses acolytes, ça fait grandement plaisir. Je voulais juste préciser que même si les objectifs d'Hermione, de Nevillle et de Dumbledore (et autres alliés) laissent à désirer niveau moralité, ils entretiennent une grande loyauté entre eux. Hermione adore vraiment son grand-père et inversement et Neville est le meilleur ami d'Hermione. Il n'y aura donc pas de trahison de ce côté là sauf si utilisation de sorts et produits douteux.

Enfin bref, nos pauvres jumeaux Weasley sont mal barrés...pourvus qu'ils s'en sortent ! Allez, je crois en vous mes petits choux !

Merci pour la lecture et portez vous bien ! A dans deux semaines !


	10. 9) Dernière danse

**Titre: **Signe du Serpentaire

**Auteure:** Elfelmira

**Genre: **Mystère, Amitié, Famille

**Résumé:** Fin de la deuxième année, Ginny a été enlevée dans la Chambre des Secrets. Lockhart, Ron et Harry partent à sa recherche. Or le professeur, afin de s'accaparer toute la gloire, brise les baguettes des deux amis et les emprisonne dans la Chambre. Se retrouvant au centre d'un complot, ils vont devoir apprendre à survivre, seuls ou presque. Ils vont apprendre à voir au delà des apparences et de la Magie elle-même... L'année du Serpentaire arrive...

**Bashing:** Dumby, Hermione, les Weasley (on les aime ceux-là) sauf les jumeaux, pour eux je pourrais jamais y arriver... Alors je sais, je fais pas mal de bashing sur ces personnes tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas très fan d'eux. Il y a une exception pour Hermione, j'adore ce personnage mais je trouve que le nombre de bashing concernant Hermione sont peu nombreux et que Ron s'en prend toujours plein la gueule. Alors j'inverse, Ron sera un gentil et si ça ne vous plaît pas…bah…pas grave !

**Attention:** Les événements de la première et deuxième année (sauf la fin) correspondent aux livres ou films. Les passés d'Harry et Ron seront modifiés à ma façon, donc pas de cris. Il est possible qu'il y ait de l'humour sarcastique comme je l'aime. Et enfin, pour les couples, je ne sais pas encore. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que c'est un slash. On verra. Risque de spoil mais bon, comme tout le monde connaît Harry Potter, on s'en fou un peu…

**Couple :** BZ/HP, je ne sais pas encore pour Ron, j'hésite pour un RW/DM ou un RW/DG, ça reste à voir.

Alors, petite information supplémentaire, je remercie ma Beta, Cuicuit, pour m'avoir corrigée et relue. Pour l'instant pub, je vous invite à aller lire ce qu'elle a écrit sur wattpad, c'est magnifique !

Ni _Harry Potter_ (le livre et le film) ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent, ils sont à JKR. Voilà voilà.

« Parole »

_« Fourchelangue »_

**« langage des animaux »**

**OoO**

**Partie 1 :**

**Chapitre 9 :**

**Première danse**

**OoO**

Assis dans le salon, Ron lisait.

Les gens qui le connaissaient auraient pensé voir une illusion. Mais Ron avait changé, il avait trouvé son 'vrai' lui. Et il avait été surpris de trouver la lecture divertissante, amusante et instructive.

Pour le moment, il tenait un livre retraçant l'histoire du Monde Magique Japonais, sur les Yokaï. Il était devenu absolument fan de ce pays au point d'apprendre leur langue. Il avait également forcé Harry à l'apprendre vantant les qualités de cette fantastique langue. Il avait ajouté dans son argument, qu'ils pourraient parler en japonais sans que personne ne les comprenne sans utiliser le fourchelangue. La langue des serpents avait une triste réputation.

Tout ça pour dire, qu'il était passionné par ce pays. Il s'était promis qu'il irait visiter le Japon quand tout serait fini. Ou peut-être kidnapperait-il Harry pour y allait tout de suite après être sortis de la Chambre ? Mmmhhh...il devait y réfléchir.

Le rouquin tourna sa page. Un chapitre spécial Kappa. Mouais, ce n'était pas son préféré. Il continua à chercher un passage intéressant.

« Ron ? »

Non pas celui-là. Il n'aimait pas les Tanuki.

« Rooooooooonnnnn ? »

Ah ! Pourquoi pas sur les Kitsune ? Ou les Nekomatta ? Il avait le choix.

« RON ! »

Allez, il allait lire le chapitre sur les Kitsune. Il le connaissait par cœur mais où était le problème ?

Il étouffa un gémissement quand un poids tomba sur ses genoux. Il jeta un regard noir sur le petit brun qui venait de gêner sa lecture.

« Quoi ? » Grogna-t-il. « Je suis occupé... »

« Tu connais ce livre par cœur... » Harry fit une moue adorable.

« Peut-être, mais des détails peuvent m'échapper et je dois les trouver. »

Il y eut un moment de silence où Harry se retourna sur son ventre et commença à caresser Solange qui se prélassait tranquillement.

« Tu n'as rien à faire ? » Finit par soupirer Ron en baissant son regard vers son petit frère.

« Je m'ennuie... »

« Va voir Salazar. »

« Il essaye de faire à manger seul. Il m'a chassé de la cuisine. »

« On va encore avoir des trucs bizarres et non-identifiés au repas. » Grimaça le rouquin.

Bien qu'il ne ressentait aucun goût, voir dans son assiette un mélange étrange ne donnait pas vraiment envie de manger.

« Godric, alors ? » Continua Ron.

« Il est parti voir Dumbledore...il a dit un truc du genre qu'il avait besoin de l'espionner... »

Harry roula sur lui-même pour finir par tomber du canapé dans un cri. Il resta étalé par terre, les bras en croix.

« Donc, tu t'ennuies. » Conclut Ron.

Le petit brun plongea son regard émeraude aveugle dans le sien. Pendant un instant, Ron se sentit être transpercé par ce regard. Ce qui était sûrement le cas. Harry avait maintenant le don de rendre ses interlocuteurs mal à l'aise d'un seul regard. En même temps, les yeux d'Harry semblaient voir des choses invisibles pour des gens normaux. Si Ron avait fini par s'habituer à cet étrange regard, il avait souvent sursauté au début.

« On peut jouer aux cartes ? » Demanda soudainement le corps au sol.

« Non ! » Affirma Ron.

« Pourquoi ? » Se plaignit Harry.

« Tu triches à chaque fois. »

« C'est faux ! Tu es juste mauvais joueur ! Tu ne supportes pas de perdre !»

« Harry... » Soupira de nouveau le rouquin en agitant la tête. « Tu regardes l'aura des cartes pour connaître le jeu de tes adversaires. »

« Oh...tu as remarqué... » Ce n'était pas une question.

« On vit ici depuis près de quatre ans avec pour seule compagnie deux vieux...»

« Et une souris ! » Le coupa son frère.

« Et une souris... » Ajouta Ron. « Je te connais par cœur, comme tu me connais par cœur. Évidemment que je sais que tu triches ! Alors si tu veux jouer avec moi, pas de triche ! »

« ...okai... » Soudain Harry se redressa semblant réaliser quelque chose. « Attends...tu m'as dit que je ne devais pas tricher avec toi, ce qui veut dire... »

« ...que tu as le droit de tricher avec les autres. » Termina Ron avec un sourire conspirateur. « Et puis...on va pouvoir se faire plus d'argent... »

Les deux frères partirent dans un ricanement commun. C'était vrai que personne ne pourrait trouver la tricherie, que ça soit chez les Muggles ou chez les Sorciers, bien que peut-être les Créatures le pourraient...Et à eux les jeux d'argents !

__« Vous savez...vous êtes déjà richissimes. »__ Intervint Salazar qui sortait de la cuisine.

Ron remarqua que sa tête était un peu baissé, signe qu'il avait ENCORE raté la cuisson du repas.

__« Mais où serait l'intérêt ? C'est plus amusant d'avoir de l'argent de cette manière qu'avoir un coffre déjà plein ! »__ Fit avec emphase Harry, maintenant assis.

__« C'est de l'argent malhonnête ! » __Répliqua le Basilic dans un sifflement mécontent.

__« Dis moi si tu n'as jamais fait ça... »__ S'amusa Ron délaissant complètement son livre.

__« Et bien...comment dire...enfin bref, le repas est prêt ! »__

Salazar esquiva la question d'une manière malhabile qui était très peu...Slytherin...et s'échappa dans la cuisine. Harry rit avant de poursuivre le Basilic, demandant une réponse précise. Ron s'étira et attrapa Solange dans sa main. Puis il alla de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Il caressa du bout des doigts sa chère amie. On pourrait se demander comment une souris non-magique pouvait vivre aussi longtemps. Ron qui aimait Solange, refusait de la voir mourir si vite. Il avait trouvé un moyen de lier sa magie avec le cœur de Solange. Avec son accord, elle était devenue son familier et vivrait aussi longtemps que lui sauf si elle mourait de maladie ou si on...on la tuait. Solange n'avait aucune magie mais sa petite taille serait utile par la suite pour espionner.

Il s'assit à table et regarda l'assiette qu'Harry lui tendit avec dégoût. Les légumes, si c'en étaient, avaient brûlé et le steak ne ressemblait à rien. Ne voulant pas froisser Salazar qui avait fourni des efforts à créer ce...truc ? Il mangea et ne ressentit rien comme d'habitude, mais en vue de la grimace inscrite sur le visage d'Harry, cela ne devait pas être très bon. C'était dans ces moments que Ron était satisfait de ne pas sentir le goût des aliments.

__« Au fait, demain, Godric et moi allons vous emmener quelque part. »__ Informa Salazar alors qu'il se gavait de rats.

__« Ah ? Et où allons nous ? » __Demanda Ron alors qu'il tenait du bout de sa fourchette une...ficelle ?

Comment diable une ficelle avait pu atterrir là dedans ?

__« Vous verrez, c'est une surprise ! »__

__« C'est encore un endroit bizarre dans Hogwarts ? »__ S'enquit Harry en inclinant sa tête sur le côté.

__« Oui, euh non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »__

__« Tu nous amènes toujours dans des endroits glauques depuis qu'on vit ici... »__ Annonça Ron. __« Et dois-je te rappeler qu'on dort dans un appartement secret souterrain sous une école ? Si ça c'est pas bizarre, je me demande ce que c'est... »__

__« Oui bon c'est bon, ça va, j'ai compris. »__ Râla Salazar_. ___« Pas besoin d'en rajouter. »__

__« Donc, il y a encore des lieux secrets qu'on n'a pas visité ? Je pensais les avoir tous vu ! »__ Harry sautillait de joie en perspective d'une nouvelle 'aventure'.

Il est vrai qu'Harry et lui avaient exploré les tuyaux de fond en comble dès qu'ils avaient du temps libre. Lui aussi pensait avoir tout exploré. Il l'aurait su s'il était passé à côté d'une porte ou d'un passage.

__« Ce lieu est particulier...vous verrez demain. Bonne nuit ! »__

Sur cette dernière phrase, Salazar les laisser méditer sur ce qu'ils verraient demain. Ron était parfaitement excité. Il s'assombrit néanmoins quand le bras droit d'Harry fut visible. Il s'en voulait encore pour son erreur et d'avoir blessé son petit frère. Elle avait mit du temps à guérir malgré les larmes de Godric mais la brûlure subsistait, mangeant à moitié du bras. Harry s'en fichait pas mal, pour lui c'était juste une cicatrice de plus. Cependant, il avait fini par remarquer la crispation de Ron. Finalement, Harry portait un gant noir, remontant le long de son bras, cachant aux yeux du monde l'horrible cicatrice.

Harry remarqua l'atmosphère dépressive qui l'envahissait. Il ramena Ron à la réalité en lui donnant un léger coup de pied au tibia. Ron eut la décence de rougir et il écarta ses mauvaises pensées pour se concentrer sur le programme mystérieux et excitant du lendemain.

**OoO**

« Nous y sommes ! » Annonça Godric posé sur la tête du Basilic.

Ron haussa un sourcil, incertain. A vrai dire, devant eux il n'y avait qu'un mur. Un mur de briques noircies complètement dénué de magie. Ils étaient perdus au beau milieu de nul part, dans le labyrinthe de tuyaux. Étaient-ils vraiment au bon endroit ? Pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à Salazar et à Godric mais franchement là, il doutait de leur état mental. Finalement, le millénaire de solitude avait fini par peser... Les pauvres...

« Je 'vois' quelque chose... » Chuchota Harry.

Ron, surpris, tourna sa tête vers lui. Son frère scrutait le mur noir avec attention.

« Que 'vois'-tu ? » Demanda le rouquin.

Il avait plus confiance au don d'Harry qu'en ses propres yeux. Il lui semblait naturel de se reposer sur le plus jeune dans ces moments là.

« C'est très faible, je n'aurais jamais pu le remarquer si Sally ne nous avait pas montré ce mur. Il y a une très faible impulsion de magie derrière. » Lui apprit-il.

Avant que Ron ne puisse poser une autre question, Godric les interrompit, l'air légèrement ennuyé.

__« C'est bon ? Vous avez fini les messes basses ? »__

__« Oh, pardon. »__ S'excusa le rouquin, contrit.

__« Petit Harry, approche toi. »__ Demanda Salazar.

_« Pourquoi tout le monde m'appelle 'petit'... » _Grogna Harry, ce qui lui valut un ébouriffement des cheveux de la part de Ron.

Harry s'approcha de Salazar, attendant d'autres instructions.

__« Je veux que tu mettes ta main sur le mur et que tu focalises ta magie dedans. Compris ? »__

Le petit brun hocha la tête et posa sa main droite sur la brique, dévoilant son bras ganté. Ron sentit la vague familière de culpabilité l'envahir. Encore une fois, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était de sa faute. S'il avait eu un meilleur contrôle sur ses émotions, jamais il n'aurait blessé son petit frère.

Comme lisant dans ses esprits, Harry se retourna et le fusilla de ses yeux émeraudes.

_« Ne t'avise même pas de penser ça ! » _Le menaça-t-il durement.

Ron baissa sa tête, refusant de soutenir son regard. Satisfait, Harry reprit son activité précédente. Le rouquin releva la tête quand il entendit un 'clac'. Il observa, presque blasé, l'ouverture de la porte-mur. Il était tellement habitué à l'étrangeté que c'était dur de le surprendre vraiment.

Salazar glissa sur le sol, rentra, suivi de près du Phoenix et d'Harry. Ron souffla et entra, la porte se refermant derrière lui.

Regardant autour de lui, il prit connaissance de son nouvel entourage. C'était une salle large avec des murs, oh surprise, en pierres. Hormis sa taille, la pièce n'avait rien de particulier, ni d'intéressant. Ron se sentit déçu. Les deux excités voulaient leur montrer ça ? Tellement pris dans sa déception, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite les graphismes au sol.

Il les remarqua quand Harry siffla de surprise les yeux rivés au sol.

« C'est magnifique ! Et tellement rempli de magie ! Comment ai-je pu rater ça ? »

Effectivement, sur le sol de pierres étaient gravés de splendides dessins runiques. Il lui était impossible de comprendre ce que cela représentait tellement c'était vieux. Même lui, qui n'était pas un senseur, sentait la magie provenant des gravures. Comment, en effet, avait-il pu passer à côté ? Ron s'agenouilla pour effleurer les dessins des doigts.

__« C'est normal. »__ Rit Salazar en se tournant vers les deux adolescents. __« Les murs qui entourent cette salle sont composées de pierres magiques cachant la magie de tous sens. »__

Harry hocha la tête, satisfait de la réponse.

__« Quelle est cette pièce ? » __Questionna Ron toujours en train d'analyser les gravures.

__« C'est le cœur d'Hogwarts. C'est d'ici d'où proviennent tous les moyens de protection du château. »__ Expliqua Godric dans une trille joyeuse.

__« Le cœur ? »__ Hoqueta Harry.

__« C'est exact, jeune enfant. »__ Confirma une nouvelle voix inconnue venant du centre même de la pièce.

Ron sursauta de surprise et se releva d'un bond. Instinctivement, il sut que ce nouveau venu n'était pas contre eux. Il plissa des yeux pour observer l'apparition. C'était une silhouette lumineuse clignotante, Ron ne put s'empêcher de la comparer avec une guirlande de Noël. Ron remarqua que c'était un homme...un homme-serpent ! Serpentaire !

_« Je n'ai jamais vu d'aura interne et externe aussi brillante et splendide... »_ Lâcha Harry.

Il rougit quand il se rendit compte qu'il venait de parler tout haut. Il se cacha derrière Ron. Le rouquin sourit. En effet, si Harry était plus affirmé, c'était parce qu'il les connaissait très bien. Ron était sûr que devant des étrangers, Harry deviendrait timide, sauf s'il s'agissait de se battre. Il reporta son attention sur Serpentaire.

__« Sans vouloir me vanter, jeune enfant, c'est parce que je suis un dieu. » __Répondit Serpentaire, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ron ricana. C'était un argument parfaitement logique. Il vit Godric et Salazar leur envoyer des regards amusés.

__« J'ai oublié... »__ Marmonna Harry, gêné.

__« Je suppose que vous voulez nous voir. »__ Dit Ron.

Ce n'était pas une question, juste une affirmation.

__« C'est exact, j'ai demandé à Godric et Salazar de vous amener ici. Par contre, notre discussion va être courte, je ne peux pas me matérialiser trop longtemps. » __

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête, compréhensifs. Ron ne put s'empêcher de toiser rapidement Godric. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui cache quelque chose, cela lui rappelait bien trop de mauvais souvenirs. Le Phénix piailla, sa manière de rire.

Ron redirigea son attention sur Serpentaire. Celui-ci flottait au-dessus du sol, en tailleur. Cela lui donnait un air encore plus spirituel qu'il ne l'était déjà.

__« Je ne vous ai pas convoqué pour vous parler du passé. » __Commença le dieu_.___ « Bien que j'aie commis des actes irréversibles pour le futur, et je m'en excuse, je suis néanmoins coupable. Je mérite la punition donnée par ma mère. J'étais jeune et inexpérimenté quand j'ai commis mon erreur. Donc, je vous en prie, ne m'en voulez pas... »__

A la stupeur de Ron, le dieu s'inclina devant eux dans un geste d'excuse. Le rouquin ouvrit et ferma sa bouche. S'il avait toujours su qu'un jour il rencontrerait Serpentaire, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il baisse la tête devant eux. Ron tourna son regard vers leurs deux amis légendaires. Ils semblaient aussi surpris que lui.

__« Je...je vous en veux pour avoir détruit le système entre les deux mondes...c'est de votre faute. »__ Harry coupa le silence.

Tous regardèrent le garçon attendant qu'il ajoute quelque chose. Ron remarqua la tristesse profonde dessinée sur les traits de Serpentaire. Il devait être blessé par les paroles dures du plus jeune. Même si Ron était en corrélation avec ce que venait de dire Harry, il l'aurait dit un peu moins...franchement.

__« Mais, grâce à vous et à votre Signe, j'ai obtenu une famille. Alors merci ! »__

Harry lui offrit un sourire qui réchauffa le cœur de l'homme-serpent. Ron rit et tapa son épaule de sa main. Il fit un hochement de la tête à Serpentaire, montrant qu'il soutenait Harry dans sa démarche.

__« Cela me touche vraiment, jeune Harry... »__ Chuchota avec émotion le dieu mettant sa main sur son cœur.

__« Comme vous l'avez dit, nous ne parlons pas du passé. »__ Posa le petit brun.__ « Et puis...1000 ans à s'occuper d'enfants, à méditer et à ne parler qu'à ces deux tarés, on finit par devenir sage. »__

Ron rit une nouvelle fois alors que les dits 'tarés' rouspétaient et désapprouvaient avec énergie leur appellation dégradante. Serpentaire inclina la tête pour cacher son sourire. Le rouquin pensa que cette rencontre était bien plus amusante qu'il n'aurait pu s'attendre. Il savait depuis le début que Serpentaire était leur allié, mais il pouvait rester que leur allié. Maintenant, c'était bien parti pour qu'ils deviennent amis.

__« Pour quelle raison vouliez-vous nous voir ? »__ Demanda soudainement Salazar, interrompant les festivités.

Quel rabat-joie celui-là ! Ron s'agaça. Dès que Salazar était contrarié, il changeait de sujet et mettait fin à tout délire. Apparemment, il n'avait pas apprécié d'être appelé 'taré'. Serpentaire sourit d'un air conspirateur au Basilic avant de reprendre son sérieux.

__« Avez-vous déjà entendu parler du Jugement Dernier ? »__

**OoO**

« On doit vraiment le faire ? » Demanda Harry à Ron nerveusement.

« Pourquoi pas ? Godric est d'accord. » Répondit Ron regardant Harry avec incompréhension.

« Je sais ! Mais ce n'est pas un peu tôt... ? »

« Vaut mieux tôt que tard. » Fit philosophiquement Ron avec une soudaine supériorité.

__« Pas de ça, Ron ! »__Cria Godric en lui envoyant une boule de feu qu'il esquiva de justesse_. ___« Si tu veux prendre la grosse tête, attends d'être hors de ma porté. Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça ! »__

Avant que Ron ne riposte, offensé par la remarque de son professeur, Salazar se mit entre eux.

__« Plus tard les disputes. Pour le moment, c'est l'heure de l'entraînement. »__

Ron releva la tête d'un air digne, ignorant Godric pour se retourner vers Harry. Il observa son petit frère qui se tortillait les doigts d'un air incertain. Le rouquin lui fit un sourire rassurant. Tous les quatre étaient dans la Chambre pour un entraînement spécial. Ils allaient tester leurs compétences dans un duel jusqu'au premier sang. C'était stressant. Mais Ron avait confiance en ses capacités. Et qu'importe s'il perdait, tant qu'il donnait son maximum...

__« Je serai l'arbitre et Godric soignera vos éventuelles blessures. »__

Le Basilic regarda tour à tour les deux adolescents nerveux face à face. Ron craqua son cou. Il se sentait prêt.

__« Tous les coups sont permis mais pas de coups pouvant provoquer des blessures graves voire mortelles, et pitié essayez de ne pas viser l'entrejambe. »__ Avertit Salazar tandis que les deux garçons hochaient la tête.__ « Au premier sang ! Commencez ! »__

Aussitôt, Ron brandit son katana devant son visage. Des flammes s'en échappèrent et l'air autour devint trouble à cause de la chaleur. Il n'attendit pas qu'Harry soit prêt pour tenter de lui porter un coup direct et rapide de face. Ce ne fut qu'in extremis que le petit brun esquiva d'un pas gracieux de côté. Ron laissa son sabre suivre le mouvement d'Harry. Il savait d'expérience que son frère irait sur le côté : il n'avait pas la même force de frappe que lui et Harry ne tenterait pas de coup direct.

Harry parvint à faire glisser son katana avec la lame de sa dague, évitant de trop s'approcher des flammes. Puis le plus jeune profita de sa petite taille pour lui donner un coup de pied maîtrisé dans l'estomac. Ron grimaça le souffle coupé. Pour éviter de prendre le moindre risque, il s'écarta. A temps, car Harry enchaînait avec une fluide parade de son autre dague.

Harry profita de ce laps de temps de repos pour libérer son propre élément. De la glace se forma sur son poignard le plus pâle tandis que de l'eau entoura l'autre. De la vapeur d'eau sortait maintenant de sa bouche même si le froid n'avait aucun effet sur lui. Il était maintenant protégé de la chaleur brûlante de Ron. Le rouquin siffla, agacé. Il avait voulu éviter qu'Harry déploie son don pour garder un certain avantage. Ils étaient à présent à arme égale.

Les deux se fixèrent du regard, attendant qui allait faire le premier mouvement. Ce fut Harry qui le fit. Il frappa de son pied le sol de la Chambre. Sous le choc, Ron regarda le sol devenir une vraie patinoire. Il augmenta en urgence l'intensité de son feu. Il ne devait surtout pas plier devant la glace. Reportant son attention vers Harry, il écarquilla les yeux quand il vit qu'il n'était plus là. Il tourna la tête, paniqué. Où pouvait-il être ?

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose venir de derrière lui. C'est de justesse et avec un mouvement précis qu'il arriva à parer la dague d'eau de son frère. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre comment il était arrivé ici aussi vite et il riposta. Lâchant sa main droite de son manche, il l'ouvrit et fabriqua une boule de feu. Dite boule qui fini sa course contre un mur, créant un cratère de fumée et de débris. Harry s'était baissé à temps.

Ron le regarda disparaître vers sa gauche, profitant de la patinoire pour aller plus vite. Ron invoqua tout de suite un manteau de feu pour s'en servir comme bouclier. Ensuite, il ramena son katana dans un mouvement circulaire. Le petit brun utilisa de l'eau pour se propulser vers l'arrière. Ennuyé par l'agilité et les déplacements constants d'Harry, il décida de briser la glace qui le restreignait.

Le rouquin appela le magma. Doucement, la lave transforma son entourage en un lac infranchissable. Devant l'air stupéfait de son petit frère, Ron laissa échapper un rictus sur ses lèvres. L'eau et la glace d'Harry, même combinées, ne pouvaient pas vaincre son magma. Il était beaucoup trop chaud pour eux : l'eau s'évaporait en un rien de temps et la glace n'était qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Ron profita du moment de distraction pour traverser en courant la lave comme si de rien n'était. Il utilisa la fumée comme écran pour s'y cacher. Mais il fit une erreur et il s'en rendit compte trop tard. Harry n'avait pas besoin de ses yeux : sa lecture d'aura empêchait la moindre attaque surprise. Quel imbécile il était ! Ron abattit néanmoins son katana sur Harry. Ce dernier croisa ses deux lames au dessus de sa tête, parant le coup. Profitant de sa force, Ron pressa sur les lames. Or, Harry lui sourit doucement, peu inquiet de la pression exercée par le plus grand. Il avait encore fait une bêtise, réalisa trop tard Ron.

En effet, Harry se plia soudainement et, Ron emporté par sa force, passa par dessus lui. L'adolescent se retrouva au sol, face contre terre. Son épaule droite heurta violemment la pierre dure. Jurant, Ron se retourna, redressant son sabre pour empêcher un coup. Il croisa ses bras avant de les décroiser dans un geste rapide, envoyant une vague de flammes. Harry fut obligé de reculer pour conjurer un mur de protection d'eau et de glace.

Ron souffla un bon coup avant de sauter sur ses pieds. Il pressa sa main sur son épaule douloureuse, sûrement déboîtée. Il la remit en place avec brusquerie. Cela faisait mal mais qu'importe. Il se concentra de nouveau, juste au moment où Harry profitait de cet instant de faiblesse pour essayer de le toucher. Ron se recula de quelques centimètres. Il sentit le souffle d'Harry sur son visage tellement ils étaient proches.

Durant une brève seconde, rien ne bougea. Puis Ron agrippa le bras de son frère avec fermeté et l'envoya au sol. Il sentit le poignet d'Harry se refermer autour du sien, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Le plus grand maudit le plus petit alors que son épaule douloureuse buttait ENCORE sur le sol dur. Aucune pitié ! Il perdit son sabre. Harry fut plus rapide pour se redresser mais Ron avait l'avantage de se trouver près du lac de lave.

Il sourit malicieusement avant de tendre son bras et effleurer des doigts le magma. Harry écarquilla ses yeux aveugles, comprenant le danger proche. Il sauta tout de suite, un peu tardivement, la lave brûla ses vêtements. Son eau se dépêcha de le protéger.

Mais ce moment suffit à Ron pour se redresser et revenir sur ses jambes. Il reprit son katana entre ses mains, le feu l'entourant. Il envoya une vague vers son frère. Harry n'eut pas d'autres choix que de déployer un bouclier puissant. Le rouquin essayait de vider l'énergie du plus petit. Mais son attaque était tout aussi prenante en magie. Il devait trouver un moyen de mettre un terme à ce combat sans tomber de fatigue à cause de la perte d'énergie. Pour le moment c'était juste un duel de résistance et de motivation. Et ils étaient à égalité.

Mais Ron nota que lui était debout et non Harry. Le dernier coup qu'il lui avait porté l'avait affaibli. Maintenant, le petit brun était à genoux, seulement protégé par sa glace et son eau. Ses dagues étaient à quelques mètres de lui. Ron en fut satisfait. Finalement, il avait une chance de gagner. Son frère était très fort et puissant avec beaucoup de ressources, mais dans cette position, il aurait du mal à gagner. Ron s'interdit de le sous-estimer : cela pourrait être sa perte. Il avait déjà fait beaucoup trop d'erreurs dans ce combat. Il ne s'en permettrait pas d'autres.

Ron décida alors de prendre un risque. Soit cela marcherait, soit il perdrait. Il augmenta au maximum sa magie, puisant dans ses dernières ressources, et envoya tout contre le bouclier d'Harry. Pour maintenir la soudaine puissante attaque, Harry dû mettre ses deux mains devant lui, ses yeux fixés vers le mur de glace protecteur. Mais Ron savait très bien qu'Harry le suivait avec précision. Sa lecture d'aura était tellement énervante. Mais Ron comptait sur ce fait.

En effet, Harry était concentré sur deux 'fronts', son feu et lui. Et pour le moment, le feu était la seule menace directe. De ce fait, il prêtait peu d'attention à lui. Souriant grandement, Ron observa. Il attendait le bon moment. Il s'offrit à lui quand il remarqua le frisson très léger de son frère. Il laissa du feu entourer ses jambes et il l'utilisa comme propulseur pour accélérer. En un instant, l'adolescent se retrouva derrière Harry.

Celui-ci chercha à se protéger avec sa glace, mais l'épuisement se fit sentir, il ne parvint pas à créer assez vite un bouclier. Il se contenta alors de se protéger de ses bras. Son katana glissa dans l'air pour couper assez profondément les bras d'Harry. Il gémit de douleur. Du sang rouge s'écoula le long de ses bras pour s'écraser au sol dans un 'plop'.

Le premier sang.

__« Fin du combat ! ___» _Siffla Salazar semblant impressionné et satisfait de leurs progrès.__ « Vainqueur : Ron ! »__

Ron fit un sourire béat. Il était fier d'avoir gagné, c'était la première fois qu'il réussissait quelque chose de son propre fait aussi bien. Bon, ok, il avait réussi par apprendre et comprendre ses cours, mais c'était différent.

Puis, il laissa tomber son sabre et s'abaissa pour prendre Harry dans ses bras. Il embrassa son front avec douceur. Il traça ses blessures du bout des doigts. Godric vola à eux et laissa ses larmes perler sur les coupures d'Harry, qui se fermèrent aussitôt, puis une larme finit sur son épaule anciennement douloureuse.

« C'était un magnifique combat, Harry... » Murmura le rouquin à l'oreille d'Harry. « Jusqu'à présent, je n'avais jamais vu à quel point tu es devenu doué ! C'est incroyable ! Il va falloir remettre ça ! »

« Tu mérites cette victoire, grand frère ! » Rit Harry, heureux. « Tu es tellement fort, je ne pense pas pouvoir gagner la prochaine fois. »

« Au contraire ! J'ai presque perdu, si tu avais réagi une seconde avant, j'aurais perdu ! Ça s'est joué à une seconde ! Tu as une chance sur deux de gagner pour notre combat suivant ! »

Les deux frères souriaient perdus dans leur propre monde de compliments et de Bisnounours (bon, okai, ils ne connaissaient pas les Bisnounours...).

__« Bravo, mes petits, ce fut splendide à regarder !__ Vous vous êtes tellement améliorés ! ___» _

Salazar vint les complimenter en tournant autour d'eux comme un petit chiot excité.

__« Je pense que vous êtes prêts pour le monde extérieur... »__ Continua le Basilic.

__« C'était...ouah ! Impressionnant ! ___»_Piailla Godric, voletant de ci de là_. ___« C'est dur d'imaginer que deux adolescents de 16 ans puissent maintenir une si belle danse ! »__

Ron rit devant l'excitation de leurs deux ancêtres. Ils pouvaient tellement ressembler à des enfants. Il resserra son étreinte autour d'Harry. Puis il sourit. Oui, ce combat avait été parfait. Une véritable danse.

Leur première danse.

**OoO**

Et ce chapitre marque la fin de la première partie ! Rendez-vous dans deux semaines pour la partie 2 ! Pour teaser un peu, parce que j'ai décidé récemment de me lancer dans le marketing (c'est complètement faux!), nos héros vont enfin sortir de la Chambre pour se confronter au monde !

Petit instant pub...je vais sortir soit aujourd'hui soit demain une nouvelle OS sur One Piece ! C'est totalement de l'humour à 246% et ça remonte le moral (surtout pour les fans d'Ace et Barbe Blanche!) appelée __Maelstrom sans fond___._ En fait, je ne sais pas si je peux appeler ça de la pub...je fais juste de l'autopub dans une de mes propres histoires ! C'est cocasse comme situation !

Et bien...reposez-vous bien !

A bientôt !


	11. 10) Un été suffocant

**Auteure:** Elfelmira

**Genre: **Mystère, Amitié, Famille

**Résumé:** Fin de la deuxième année, Ginny a été enlevée dans la Chambre des Secrets. Lockhart, Ron et Harry partent à sa recherche. Or le professeur, afin de s'accaparer toute la gloire, brise les baguettes des deux amis et les emprisonne dans la Chambre. Se retrouvant au centre d'un complot, ils vont devoir apprendre à survivre, seuls ou presque. Ils vont apprendre à voir au delà des apparences et de la Magie elle-même... L'année du Serpentaire arrive...

**Bashing:** Dumby, Hermione, les Weasley (on les aime ceux-là) sauf les jumeaux, pour eux je pourrais jamais y arriver... Alors je sais, je fais pas mal de bashing sur ces personnes tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas très fan d'eux. Il y a une exception pour Hermione, j'adore ce personnage mais je trouve que le nombre de bashing concernant Hermione sont peu nombreux et que Ron s'en prend toujours plein la gueule. Alors j'inverse, Ron sera un gentil et si ça ne vous plaît pas…bah…pas grave !

**Attention:** Les événements de la première et deuxième année (sauf la fin) correspondent aux livres ou films. Les passés d'Harry et Ron seront modifiés à ma façon, donc pas de cris. Il est possible qu'il y ait de l'humour sarcastique comme je l'aime. Et enfin, pour les couples, je ne sais pas encore. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que c'est un slash. On verra. Risque de spoil mais bon, comme tout le monde connaît Harry Potter, on s'en fou un peu…

**Couple :** BZ/HP, je ne sais pas encore pour Ron, j'hésite pour un RW/DM ou un RW/DG, ça reste à voir. En vrai, maintenant je sais ce que je vais faire mais je vais pas vous le dire héhéhé !

Alors, petite information supplémentaire, je remercie ma Beta, Cuicuit, pour m'avoir corrigée et relue. Pour l'instant pub, je vous invite à aller lire ce qu'elle a écrit sur wattpad, c'est magnifique !

Ni _Harry Potter_ (le livre et le film) ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent, ils sont à JKR. Voilà voilà.

« Parole »

_« Fourchelangue »_

**« langage des animaux »**

**OoO**

**Partie 2 :**

**Chapitre 10 :**

**Un été suffocant**

**OoO**

Hogwarts. Un endroit magnifique. Accueillant. Chaleureux. C'était juste un splendide château au centre d'un parc vert au bord d'un lac chatoyant au soleil. Même la Forêt Interdite semblait plus joyeuse en cette première semaine de juillet. Les animaux magiques ou non magiques vaquaient tranquillement à leur activité favorite. Les serpents et petits mammifères flemmards dormaient au soleil, profitant de la chaleur ambiante, les différentes espèces d'oiseaux chantaient dans un concert adorable, les poissons, et le poulpe géant, sautillaient dans l'eau du lac... Et puis, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, l'école était ENFIN silencieuse : pas d'enfants courant et riant à travers le parc, pas de cris de professeurs enragés...Les animaux pouvaient donc crier leur joie. Ce qui voulait dire : vive les vacances et adieu les cours ! Liberté pendant deux mois sans petits êtres démoniaques ! Même Dumbledore était rentré chez lui, ou plutôt il squattait illégalement chez Sirius Black avec son petit groupe d'imbé...d'amis essayant de contrer l'horrible menace que représentaient Voldemort ET les traditionalistes. Tout en sachant que Voldemort n'avait jamais fait d'entrée officielle. Peut-être que son retour venait de l'imagination surdimensionné d'un certain vieux fou.

Tout ça pour dire, qu'Hogwarts vibrait de vie naturelle et magique. Et elle était juste...fantastique !

Mais la beauté d'Hogwarts était ici totalement inintéressante pour nos principaux concernés.

Ron et Harry ressemblaient à deux zombies venant juste de sortir de leur tombe. Ils lorgnaient le ciel, et le soleil comme s'ils étaient des joyaux. Ou plutôt comme si le soleil était soudainement devenu un vaisseau alien. Leur attention n'était absolument pas dirigé vers le splendide château. En fait, ils se trouvaient dans la Forêt Interdite, dans un vallon secret d'où l'on pouvait juste apercevoir le haut de la tour d'astronomie. Dans un coin de ce dit vallon, entre des buissons et autres verdures indistinctes, était creusé un tout petit passage secret reliant l'extérieur de la Chambre à ici. Le passage était si petit qu'il fallait ramper pour avancer. De plus, comme pour arranger le tout, il était humide et complètement couvert de boue. Ce qui expliquait l'air de zombie des deux adolescents.

Ils étaient totalement couverts de terre et de choses non-identifiées. Et clairement, cela valait mieux que ça reste inconnu. Leurs yeux étaient cerclés de noirs, signe qu'ils n'avaient pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours. Pour agrémenter le tout, leurs vêtements et cheveux ne ressemblaient plus à rien. Et leur peau était blanche ivoire. Ils ne bougeaient pas d'un moindre geste. Des zombies préparant l'apocalypse ! Ou juste, ils étaient bien trop fatigués pour effectuer le moindre mouvement...

« Je hais Godric et ses idées stupides... » Grogna Ron qui étouffa un bâillement.

« La prochaine fois, on écoute Sally. » Approuva Harry qui se laissa choir sur la terre.

Ron fixa un instant la forme étrange qu'était son frère. Il était difficile de reconnaître un être humain en cette...chose ? Ron savait qu'il devait avoir la même apparence.

« Tu vas pas dormir ici ? Le sol est dur ! » S'horrifia le rouquin...ou celui qui fut roux.

Ses cheveux étaient devenus brun boue.

« Oui... » Répondit simplement Harry en fermant les yeux.

« Oh non, pas question ! Nous devons aller au Manoir des Griffons Dorés ! On peut dormir là-bas ! »

« Trop loin...demain... »

Ron soupira désespéré. Pourtant, il ne pouvait aller à l'encontre de son frère : il était également épuisé. Il rejoignit le plus petit au sol.

« Plus jamais... » Gémit le plus grand.

« Quelle idée a eu ce piaf pour nous laisser pourrir dans un putain de passage pendant deux jours ! Il aurait pu nous avertir que c'était aussi long et étroit ! Il aurait pu, je sais pas moi, nous envoyer directement ici ! »

« Je crois que c'était le but, Harry. Sûrement pour tester notre patience et notre endurance... »

« Sérieusement ? Dix gallions qu'il l'a fait exprès pour se foutre de nous ! »

« Tenu ! »

Puis les deux garçons regardèrent le ciel bleu. Quelques nuages blancs voletaient de-ci, de-là. Cela faisait du bien de sortir de nouveau à l'air libre et sentir le vent sur son visage. La chaleur changeait de l'humidité des souterrains. Ils restèrent en silence pendant un long moment.

« Ron... »

« Mmh ? »

« J'ai faim... »

« Ferme-là... »

**OoO**

Ron ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond blanc. Il tourna la tête vers la gauche. Il tomba sur son frère qui dormait comme un bienheureuxcontre lui. Ron sourit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Puis il se redressa. Il cligna des yeux pour chasser toute trace de sommeil. Il repoussa ensuite les couvertures et quitta la chambre blanche et rouge pâle en veillant à ne pas réveiller son petit frère.

Il traversa les couloirs riches couverts de tableaux mouvants de paysages ou de personnes sans y prêter attention. Ses pieds nus buttaient contre les doux tapis rouges sombres. Il entendit le murmure d'un portrait annonçant qu'il avait l'air d'un somnambule. Possible, Ron n'était pas du matin contrairement à Harry.

Il arriva finalement à la cuisine et s'assit machinalement sur son siège. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le journal, la Gazette du Sorcier, reposant sur la table mais il ne le prit pas. Il vit juste le gros titre qui disait : « Voldemort de retour, Neville notre sauveur ! »

Il sursauta quand il entendit un « pop » puis une voix cristalline et complètement hystérique ou joyeuse. Un peu trop de si bon matin, grogna Ron.

« Bonjour, Maître Ron ! Que peut faire Curly pour vous ? »

« Café...un fort... » Annonça Ron après un temps de réflexion.

Alors que Curly sautillait comme...comme une tarée pour préparer sa tâche, Ron l'observa.

Quand ils étaient arrivés au Manoir des Griffons Dorés, nom stupide donné par Godric, deux jours auparavant, ils avaient été accueillis par une petite Elfe de Maison surexcitée. Apparemment, elle les attendait depuis la connaissance de leur héritage, quatre ans plus tôt. Elle était vêtue richement, ce qui changeait des Elfes à taie d'oreiller, avec le symbole de Godric qui était, ô surprise, un griffon doré. Curly avait la peau beige-rose signe qu'elle était parfaitement en bonne santé. D'après ce qu'ils avaient appris, Curly n'avait pas servi de maître depuis que les derniers Gryffindors avaient quitté le manoir, c'est-à-dire quand Loena Gryffindor avait pris le nom de son mari, Alix Weasley. Elle était restée dans un coma magique pendant 500 ans environ. Assez vieille, en somme. Mais super-active malgré son âge. Et sa bonne humeur avait tendance à les faire rire chaleureusement. Elle apportait du bonheur et les deux frères aimaient la considérer comme une amie.

Curly posa son café devant lui. Ron le but distraitement et doucement, les yeux toujours dans les vagues. Il devait être à la moitié de son café quand Harry descendit. A l'inverse du rouquin, Harry sautillait comme Curly bien réveillé et heureux de l'être. Il était entièrement habillé et lavé ce qui fit frissonner Ron devant tant de vie dès le matin. Il chantonna un bonjour rayonnant tandis qu'il s'asseyait. Il donna un sourire brillant à Curly quand elle lui servit son petit déjeuner : du chocolat chaud et des tartines frugales.

Il grignota le tout avant d'agripper le journal. Ron observa son frère passer ses doigts sur les différentes pages, les lettres devenant du braille. Ron reprit une gorgée de sa boisson considérée comme amère, pas qu'il le sentait, évidemment.

« Ils sont cinglés... » Gémit Harry dépassé par ce qu'il 'lisait'.

« Comment ça ? » S'enquit Ron.

La grimace sur le visage de son frère le réveilla un peu. Ce qui était écrit devait être digne d'intérêt. Et puis les petits potins pouvaient être parfaitement drôle et stupides.

« Voldy est revenu d'après Dumby même s'il y a des doutes et voilà que tout le monde décide d'idolâtrer leur cher Survivant. D'après Skeeter... » Harry renifla. « il serait l'incarnation de la magie elle-même et il est là pour les sauver tous. Elle a interviewé Longbottom et Idiot-ledore. Ils sont à fond dans leur politique du : on est les gentils, ce sont les méchants et on va tous vous sauvez parce que les gentils gagnent toujours... »

« Plutôt niais...et un peu stupide. Comment les Sorciers peuvent croire ça ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, grand frère, ils sont cinglés. »

Après ce constat final, le silence revint seulement coupé par Curly qui dansait dans son coin en écoutant la radio et Harry qui se tartinait du beurre sur sa brioche.

« Au fait, Harry. » Appela Ron, son frère leva la tête vers lui. « Solange devrait revenir aujourd'hui. »

Harry acquiesça avant de retourner à son activité première. Ron bâilla et se concentra sur son café, maintenant tiède. Sa petite souris lui manquait. Elle ne l'avait jamais quitté en quatre ans. Cependant, quand ils étaient sortis dans la Forêt Interdite, elle avait décidé d'espionner afin de chercher des informations utiles qu'ils avaient manqué pendant leur absence. S'ils avaient connaissance de grosses nouvelles, telles le retour de Voldemort ou du Survivant, ils ignoraient tout sur l'actuelle politique du ministère. Il était vital pour eux d'obtenir ces informations : ils allaient bientôt prendre leur titre de Lord. Solange avait donc pris son rôle à cœur et avait dit qu'elle reviendrait deux jours après, c'est-à-dire, aujourd'hui.

Ron se leva et s'étira. Il prit sa tasse vide et la mit dans l'évier. Curly apparut à ses côtés, heureuse d'avoir un nouveau travail. Le rouquin annonça ensuite qu'il allait se laver. Avec un peu de chance, cela le réveillerait vraiment.

**OoO**

Devant le Manoir des Griffons Dorés, il y avait un petit parc. Le jardin à l'anglaise était mal entretenu dû au manque d'occupants évident, couvert de plantes sauvages, fleurs et arbres. Les animaux étaient complètement libres et sans peur n'ayant aucune connaissance des humains. Un petit bassin, autrefois en marbre blanc avec une statue d'un angelot, se retrouvait en ruine avec seulement des poissons frétillants dans l'eau sale. Malgré le faune et la flore sauvage de ce parc, il restait néanmoins parfaitement agréable. Il était tranquille, apaisant où il faisait frais en été grâce au sous-bois. Les deux adolescents avaient décidé d'un commun accord de laisser le parc tel qu'il était. C'était un véritable sanctuaire pour les espèces animales, magiques ou non. Le rénover ne serait qu'un sacrilège !

Juste à côté de l'entrée principale du Manoir, une terrasse longeait les grandes baies vitrées du salon. Les portes-fenêtres étaient grandes ouvertes afin de laisser passer l'air de l'après-midi. La dite terrasse était plutôt grande, faite en riche bois de chêne, rénovée par Curly. Il y avait une table et des chaises longues afin de se prélasser au soleil.

C'était sur une des chaises longues que Ron lisait calmement son livre adoré sur les Yokaï. L'adolescent lisait à cet instant même un chapitre extrêmement intéressant sur les relations entre la religion, le shintoïsme, et les Yokaï. Le rouquin sourit, il voulait vraiment découvrir ce pays. Dommage que pour le moment, il ne pouvait pas y aller...

Quand Ron entendit un sifflement, il releva les yeux de son livre. Harry était assis en tailleur à la limite de la terrasse. Il était en pleine discussion avec un serpent, une vipère apparemment. Le petit brun lui donnait de temps à autre un peu de nourriture qu'il avait à côté de lui, sur un plateau.

« Ron ! Sa'ha m'annonce qu'elle a repéré une souris correspondant à la description de Solange. »

Délaissant son livre, Ron se leva et rejoignit la vipère, Sa'ha. Il s'installa prêt d'Harry et passa un doigt sur la tête du serpent.

__« Où l'as-tu vue, Sa'ha ? »__ Questionna le rouquin, attentif.

__« Elle venait de rentrer sur notre territoire, Mu'la voulait la manger mais Oh'ta l'a reconnu. Il a écouté votre description, quand les Maîtres sont arrivés. Madame souris est actuellement avec lui se dirigeant par ici. J'ai été envoyée par la Grande Re'na. »__

__« Grande Re'na ? »__ Ron demanda en levant un sourcil.

La vipère avait donné d'autres noms, et seule cette « Re'na » semblait avoir un titre.

__« C'est notre...comment appelez-vous ça ? Notre reine ? »__ Informa Sa'ha.

Ron fut surpris. Même les serpents avaient une hiérarchie ? Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler ! Salazar ne l'avait jamais mentionné.

__« Vous avez une reine ? »__S'enquit Harry, curieux en caressant de sa main gantée la tête de la vipère_. ___« Est-ce seulement votre espèce ou c'est quelque chose de commun à tout les serpents ? Vous avez une hiérarchie précise ? »__

__« Les serpents ont une hiérarchie précise : l'Empereur est le Basilic. Chaque espèce de serpent est obligée de lui obéir. Puis viennent ensuite les rois ou reines de clan. Il y en a un ou une pour chaque espèce. Re'na dirige toutes les vipères du monde, par exemple. Il existe bien sûr, quelques solitaires mais qui respectent tout de même la hiérarchie. »__

__« Fascinant. Les serpents sont absolument fascinant. » __ S'enthousiasma Harry.

__« Ensuite, il y a l'héritier. A la mort de notre roi ou reine, ce serpent prend sa place. L'héritier est choisi par la reine parmi tout son peuple à sa naissance. Puis, nous avons les 10 conseillers du dirigeant de notre clan. Enfin, il y a tout le peuple. Le peuple est parfaitement égalitaire. Personne n'est plus important que quelqu'un d'autre. » __Continua Sa'ha, fière d'expliquer son monde à des étrangers.

__« Vraiment incroyable ! Tout semble tellement juste, chez toi ! »__ Rit le petit brun en posant sa main sur le corps froid de la vipère.

__« Qui est l'héritier de votre clan ? Nous ne voudrions pas commettre d'impair si nous le rencontrions. »__ Demanda Ron.

__« Oh'ta est notre prochain roi ! C'est mon ami ! »__ Sa'ha siffla avec joie et fierté.

Elle se redressa sur son long corps heureuse d'être qui elle était. Sa fierté fit rire les deux adolescents. C'était adorable, du point de vue de Ron.

« Ron ! » Harry pointa du doigt un coin du parc. « Je 'vois' Solange avec une aura grise-blanche, sûrement le prince ! »

Ron sauta sur ses pieds et plissa des yeux pour chercher sa chère souris. Au début, il ne se passa rien, puis il vit les herbes hautes se mouvoir. Ron fit un immense sourire quand il remarqua Solange perchée sur la tête d'une longue vipère brune. Il descendit de la terrasse et vint à la rencontre des deux animaux. Ron inclina la tête devant Oh'ta dans un signe de respect. Il lui en était reconnaissant de ramener son amie en parfaite santé. Le rouquin ouvrit sa main accueillant une souris joyeuse.

**« Tu m'as manqué, petite ! »** Rit Ron, heureux d'être enfin réuni avec elle.

Solange frotta sa joue contre ses doigts. Ron invita Oh'ta à le suivre et ils rejoignirent Harry et Sa'ha. La vipère glissa à la rencontre de son prince et s'enroula autour de lui. Ron gloussa, son 'amie', bien sûr, il allait la croire. Ces deux là étaient plus qu'amis. Il entendit Harry ricaner, arrivant sûrement à la même conclusion que lui.

Puis le petit brun se rapprocha pour saluer Oh'ta avant de caresser Solange. Les deux serpents finirent par se détacher l'un de l'autre. Le petit groupe hétéroclite s'installa en cercle sur le bois de la terrasse. Curly apparut entre eux apportant de la nourriture pour les deux adolescents et des rats pour les vipères.

__« Merci d'avoir ramené Solange, cela me tient à cœur. »__ Remercia Ron tout sourire.

__« Ce n'est rien. Vous êtes les propriétaires du terrain, vous auriez pu nous chasser mais vous ne l'avez pas fait. Ma reine vous en est reconnaissante, moi de même. »__

__« On est peut-être les propriétaires de ce terrain, mais nous n'y habitons que depuis deux jours contrairement à vous. Votre communauté vit ici depuis des générations, il serait malavisé de notre part de vous chasser, Prince Oh'ta. »__ Fit Harry en prenant une fraise entre ses doigts.

__« Je vous en suis tout de même reconnaissant. »__

Il eut une pause durant laquelle les serpents se servirent goulûment de leur repas.

__« Je me demandais... »__ Commença soudainement Ron. __« Pourquoi un prince viendrait nous rendre visite en personne ? Vous auriez pu confier la tâche de raccompagner Solange à une autre vipère. »__

Oh'ta fixa ses yeux jaunes fendus dans ceux saphirs du rouquin. Ron ne flancha pas. Il avait l'habitude des yeux étranges, merci à Salazar et Godric.

__« Pourquoi nous avoir réellement épargnés ? »__ La vipère répliqua par une autre question.

__« Je vous l'ai dit, nous... »__

Harry fut brutalement coupé par Sa'ha.

__« La VRAIE raison. »__

__« Sa'ha ! »__ Siffla un Oh'ta colérique.

__« Veuillez m'excuser, mon Prince. »__ Sa'ha baissa la tête.

Ron haussa un sourcil. Mais il comprit. A ce moment même, Sa'ha n'était plus la petite amie d'Oh'ta et Oh'ta était maintenant le Prince des vipères. Le rouquin savait à l'attitude du dit Prince que celui-ci s'attendait à des réponses claires.

__« En effet, nous vous avions laissés tranquilles en partie pour ça. »__ Annonça avec attention Harry.__ « Il y a une autre raison. Une raison que je suppose liée à votre venue. »__

Si un serpent pouvait sourire, Oh'ta sourirait actuellement. Ses yeux jaunes brillaient d'un éclat malicieux.

__« Pour un jeune, tu réfléchis rapidement. »__ Le complimenta-il.

Harry eut un air offusqué sur son visage pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre son masque souriant et enjôleur, remerciant le Prince. Mais Ron connaissait bien trop son frère. Il savait qu'il était vexé qu'Oh'ta le prenne pour un gamin stupide incapable de réfléchir par lui-même. Ron ne pouvait en vouloir à la vipère : Harry était adorable et il portait toujours un sourire naïf sur ses lèvres. Si on ne le connaissait pas, on avait tendance à le croire un peu trop simple d'esprit.

__« En effet, ma reine m'a envoyé...parlementer. »__ Continua le prince dans un sifflement approbateur.

__« Je vois... »__Ron murmura_.___ « Ramener Solange en personne était juste une excuse mais surtout un moyen pour nous forcer à vous écouter. »__

__« Rassurez-vous, votre amie souris n'aurait eu aucun mal même si vous nous aviez manqué de respect. Je pense que nous voulions vous forcer la main au cas où... »__

Intelligent. Même si Oh'ta ne l'avait pas clairement explicité, Solange avait un rôle d'otage. Oh'ta avait été envoyé par sa reine et Sa'ha en tant qu'espionne pour vérifier leur réaction face à eux. Les serpents étaient véritablement fascinant. Sans pour autant être humain, leur esprit était terrifiant. Manipulateur était le mot qui leur correspondait le mieux, songea Ron.

__« Quelle est votre seconde raison pour ne pas nous chasser ? »__ Demanda Oh'ta soudainement calculateur.

__« Nous pouvons nous entraider. N'avons-nous pas certains ennemis communs ? Trouver un moyen d'entente entre nous nous serait à tous profitable. »__ Répondit Harry.

__« Que gagnons-nous ? »__

__« Le droit d'être reconnus. Votre monde est beaucoup mieux hiérarchisé que le notre. Une véritable société. Elle a le droit d'être reconnue. »__ Ajouta Harry avec confiance.

__« Contre ? Quel est l'enjeu ? Le droit d'être reconnus ne nous a jamais été accordé. Beaucoup ont profité de nous, une grande erreur...»__

La menace sous-jacente ne fit flancher ni l'un ni l'autre. Ron soutient le regard jaune d'Oh'ta.

__« Nous ne cherchons pas à vous doubler. Nous vous demandons juste assistance. Espionnez pour nous ! Et rapportez-nous des informations. C'est tout ce qu'on veut. »__ Expliqua Ron en inclinant la tête.

Le groupe resta silencieux pendant un instant. Ron remarqua que les deux serpent les regardaient avec surprise. Pourquoi donc ? Avait-il dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Après tout c'était la première fois qu'il négociait, jusque là ce n'avaient été que des entraînements avec les deux Fondateurs.

__« C'est tout ? Pas plus ? »__

__« C'est aussi surprenant ? »__ L'interrogea Harry, curieux.

__« Actuellement oui. Dans le passé, les fourchelangues nous ont toujours demandé de devenir leurs soldats, utiliser notre poison contre leurs ennemis. Nous avons toujours refusé. Vous êtes les premiers à nous demander seulement d'espionner sans évoquer notre poison. Pour quelle raison ? »__

__« Je comprends votre surprise, Prince Oh'ta. » __Annonça le petit brun, avant de continuer sincèrement. __« Mais votre poison ne nous intéresse pas. Votre espèce, les vipères, est nombreuse et petite. Vous pouvez facilement passer inaperçues, c'est juste ce qu'il nous faut. Les Sorciers ne remarqueront rien. »__

__« Les Sorciers nous haïssent pour être ce que l'on est ! »__ Cracha avec rage le Prince, Sa'ha le calmant. __« Ils nous tueront à vue, vous voulez nous envoyer à la mort ? »__

Oh'ta se redressa sur son ventre, dévoilant ses deux crocs dégoulinants de poison.

__« Au contraire mon Prince. » __Harry resta impassible à toute menace. __« Comme je vous l'ai dit, ils ne vous remarqueront pas, ils sont trop centrés sur eux-mêmes pour voir qu'il existe d'autres êtres vivants. »__

__« Que veux-tu dire ? »__ Fit le Prince maintenant plus calme mais ses yeux le foudroyaient du regard.

__« Vous pouvez facilement vous cacher, n'est-ce pas ? »__ La voix mielleuse du petit brun fit frissonner tout le monde.

Les deux serpents avaient la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, figés. Ron arborait un grand sourire. Harry menait très bien. Parfaitement bien même. Il ne servait pas vraiment à grand chose mais qu'importe, voir le choc des serpents aux paroles de son cher petit frère était plutôt amusant. Lui ? Sadique ? Peut-être un peu...

__« Comment...comment connaissez-vous notre secret ? »__ Murmura Oh'ta gigotant nerveusement.

__« Un certain serpent légendaire aime beaucoup radoter sur ses connaissances des serpents. »__ Ricana Harry, un rictus en coin.

__« Un Basilic... »__ Souffla Sa'ha pour la première fois depuis le début des négociations.

__« Vous avez rencontré un Empereur !? Comment ? »__ Siffla Oh'ta choqué.

__« C'est une longue histoire...pour une autre fois. »__ Répondit simplement Harry complètement détendu.__ « Mais il nous a dévoilé votre petit secret...l'invisibilité ? Plutôt pratique... »__

__« Je vois...vous ne direz rien à personne ? Rien ne peut vous prévenir d'une mort certaine si vous nous trahissez...Personne ne nous voit arriver...»__ Menaça Oh'ta.

__« Personne ne vous voit arriver... »__ Rit Ron accaparant l'attention de tous. __« Ne soyez pas aussi...confiants, cela pourrait causer des surprises et votre perte. »__

__« Tu cherches à nous faire peur, gamin ? »__

__« Juste un conseil, rien de plus... »__

Ron partagea un ricanement complice avec Harry. Ils n'avaient jamais été vus ? Voyez vous ça...Mais savaient-ils faire disparaître leurs auras externes et internes ?

__« Nous vous assurons que nous ne dirons rien. »___ Les rassura enfin Harry.___ « Nous voulons juste des espions et contre ce service vous serez enfin reconnus. N'est-ce pas égalitaire ? »__

Harry finit dans un sourire aveuglant et adorable. Oh'ta soupira avant de hocher la tête.

__« J'en discuterai avec Re'na à notre retour. Votre proposition semble juste...je reviendrai vous donner une réponse dans quelques jours. Sur ce, nous devons vous quitter. »__

Après avoir échangé des salutations courtoises, les deux serpents disparurent dans les bois.

« Quelle race fascinante... » Dit une fois de plus Ron.

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire... »

« Tu t'es parfaitement débrouillé ! » Le complimenta Ron en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Harry rougit en le remerciant, soudainement timide. Ron laissa un rire échapper de ses lèvres resserrant son étreinte autour de son petit frère. Puis il regarda Solange qui était restée silencieuse tout au long de l'échange. Ron passa ses doigts sur son pelage.

**« Comment est l'extérieur ? »**

**« J'ignore comment il était avant...mais maintenant c'est clairement du n'importe quoi... »**

**« Comment ça ? »**

**« Voldemort n'est pas officiellement revenu, il y a beaucoup de doutes. Mais il semblerait qu'il fasse la guerre à la 'Lumière', rien de sûr par contre. Les traditionalistes passent de mauvais moments, accusés de suivre Voldemort. Un Lord lutte contre ces deux forces, il vous intéressa profondément... »**

**« Qui est-il ? »**

**« Il est lié à vous... Lord Thomas Carius Gaunt, de la seconde branche de Slytherin. »**

**OoO**

Et voilà le premier chapitre de la partie 2 ! Et nos héros sont enfin à l'air libre ! Je dois dire qu'ils vont devoir rafler toutes les crèmes scolaires des environs. En même temps, passer 4 ans dans une grotte sans sortir fait que nos deux zigotos sont extrêmement pâles. Attention aux coups de soleil. Héhéhé !

Bon, mauvaises blagues à part, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a fait plaisir. Ce chapitre n'est pas le plus intéressant mais il est important pour installer la suite des événements. En plus je voulais absolument mettre des serpents badass dans mon histoire ! Si cela ne vous a pas vraiment intéressé, je vous promet que dans le prochain chapitre ils vont sortir de leur manoir !

A dans deux semaines !


	12. 11) Jeu de Gobelins

**Auteure:** Elfelmira

**Genre: **Mystère, Amitié, Famille

**Résumé:** Fin de la deuxième année, Ginny a été enlevée dans la Chambre des Secrets. Lockhart, Ron et Harry partent à sa recherche. Or le professeur, afin de s'accaparer toute la gloire, brise les baguettes des deux amis et les emprisonne dans la Chambre. Se retrouvant au centre d'un complot, ils vont devoir apprendre à survivre, seuls ou presque. Ils vont apprendre à voir au delà des apparences et de la Magie elle-même... L'année du Serpentaire arrive...

**Bashing:** Dumby, Hermione, les Weasley (on les aime ceux-là) sauf les jumeaux, pour eux je pourrais jamais y arriver... Alors je sais, je fais pas mal de bashing sur ces personnes tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas très fan d'eux. Il y a une exception pour Hermione, j'adore ce personnage mais je trouve que le nombre de bashing concernant Hermione sont peu nombreux et que Ron s'en prend toujours plein la gueule. Alors j'inverse, Ron sera un gentil et si ça ne vous plaît pas…bah…pas grave !

**Attention:** Les événements de la première et deuxième année (sauf la fin) correspondent aux livres ou films. Les passés d'Harry et Ron seront modifiés à ma façon, donc pas de cris. Il est possible qu'il y ait de l'humour sarcastique comme je l'aime. Et enfin, pour les couples, je ne sais pas encore. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que c'est un slash. On verra. Risque de spoil mais bon, comme tout le monde connaît Harry Potter, on s'en fou un peu…

**Couple :** BZ/HP, je ne sais pas encore pour Ron, j'hésite pour un RW/DM ou un RW/DG, ça reste à voir. En vrai, maintenant je sais ce que je vais faire mais je vais pas vous le dire héhéhé !

Alors, petite information supplémentaire, je remercie ma Beta, Cuicuit, pour m'avoir corrigée et relue. Pour l'instant pub, je vous invite à aller lire ce qu'elle a écrit sur wattpad, c'est magnifique !

Ni _Harry Potter_ (le livre et le film) ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent, ils sont à JKR. Voilà voilà.

« Parole »

_« Fourchelangue »_

**« langage des animaux »**

**OoO**

**Partie 2**

**Chapitre 11 :**

**Jeu de Gobelins**

**OoO**

Ce dernier jour de juillet était tout aussi brillant que les autres jours de ce mois. Il faisait chaud, le ciel était bleu et les gens appréciaient le soleil ou l'ombre.

Au milieu de Londres se trouvait le Chemin de Traverse, seul quartier "spécial magie". Les créateurs inconnus de ce chemin avaient eu la brillante idée de l'entourer de puissants boucliers anti-Muggles. De ce fait, la magie circulait librement. Des chouettes ou hiboux volaient entre les bâtiment, tenant pour la majorité des lettres. Les Sorciers, nombreux, avançaient, riant, habillés en robes ou autres vêtements magiques. Tout y était fascinant, beau, irréel. Beaucoup pensaient que Voldemort n'était qu'une affabulation de certains: après tout, aucune attaque n'était à déplorer.

C'est dans cette rue qu'avançaient deux adolescents. Ils traversaient la foule, sans y prêter un seul regard. Ils passaient inaperçus. Les deux se dirigeaient vers le grand bâtiment en marbre blanc qui dominait la rue : Gringott, la banque des Sorciers possédée par les Gobelins.

Harry fit la moue quand il perdit une nouvelle fois Ron du 'regard' dans la foule. Malgré qu'il sache parfaitement contrôler son don, c'était la première fois qu'il l'utilisait en compagnie d'autant de personnes. C'était déstabilisant : il 'voyait' un grand nombre de couleurs variées. Il n'avait pas encore l'habitude.

Le petit brun sursauta quand il sentit quelqu'un attraper sa main pour le tirer. Il se détendit quand il reconnut le rouge de Ron. Les deux marchèrent encore quelques minutes avant d'arriver à destination. Ils se stoppèrent.

« C'est maintenant que tout va pouvoir commencer... » Murmura Ron presque ému.

Harry caressa la main de son frère avec un sourire. C'est vrai que cela semblait étrange de se retrouver ici. Tant de chose s'étaient passées depuis le moment où ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la Chambre à la fin de leur deuxième année. Le plus grand se tourna pour lui faire face.

« Et si toutes les négociations se passent mal, tu as bien la monnaie d'échange pour leur faire pression ? »

« C'est dans la poche ! » Annonça tranquillement Harry en posant la main sur un objet entouré d'un tissu brun protecteur.

Harry soupira quand il constata que son frère demeurait nerveux, avant de pousser Ron à l'intérieur. La banque resplendissait d'une vive couleur dorée. Harry ricana. Même le bâtiment aimait l'argent. C'était attendu. La banque était magique et se nourrissait de l'or lui-même pour renforcer ses boucliers. Il n'y avait pas de meilleure protection pour un peuple guerrier et banquier.

Les deux frères continuèrent leur avancée pour entrer directement dans la banque. Ils saluèrent discrètement les deux gardes cachés sous une illusion. Il était facile de les trouver quand on savait où chercher. Ou quand on possédait sa vision. Harry remarqua que les auras or des gardes se troublèrent, signe de leur surprise. Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'ils étaient salués par des Sorciers assez malins pour voir par delà leurs illusions.

Harry cligna des yeux quand ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall d'entrée. Tout était brillant d'une couleur or ou argent. Il remarqua les 'box' derrières lesquels des Gobelins patientaient vaillamment devant des Sorciers pressés. Comme les deux gardes, ils avaient des auras ors mais certains en avaient des argentées. Harry parcourut la salle du regard, cherchant quelque chose de particulier.

« Alors ? Tu l'as ? » Le pressa Ron dans son oreille.

« Un instant... »

Harry sourit quand il 'vit' enfin ce qu'il voulait.

« Par là ! »

Il indiqua un 'box' un peu à l'écart du reste. Ce 'box' spécial se trouvait dans un petit renfoncement caché dans l'ombre. Il n'était visible que si l'on savait qu'il se trouvait ici-même. Harry l'avait repéré grâce au Gobelin à l'aura étrange : un mélange entre l'or et l'argent, le seul de la pièce. Grâce à l'enseignement de Sally et de Godric, les deux adolescents savaient quelle était l'utilité de ce 'box'.

Arrivés devant celui-ci, ils captèrent l'attention du Gobelin. Rares étaient les visiteurs venant le voir. Harry fit un sourire adorable pour le charmer. Pour cette occasion, il laisserait parler Ron. Après tout, il ne parlait pas un mot du Goblebabil contrairement à son frère. Et le parler leur offrait un énorme avantage.

Il écouta Ron et le Gobelin échanger des salutations dans la langue rude gobeline. Bien qu'incapable de comprendre, Harry interpréta la surprise du banquier. Une fois que les deux finirent de parler, le Gobelin s'exclama dans un anglais avec un accent fort :

« Enchanté de vous rencontrer, jeune Sorcier. »

Harry sut qu'il s'adressait à lui et non à son frère. Mais il tiqua à la notion du mot 'sorcier'. Ils étaient des Mages !

« De même, Maître Gobelin. » Il inclina la tête avec un sourire évitant de corriger le Gobelin, il pourrait mal le prendre.

« Comme je l'ai dit à votre frère, je suis surpris de votre respect envers notre race. »

« C'est tout naturel. »

« Votre frère m'a averti que vous ignoriez notre langue. »

« C'est exact, j'ai essayé mais décidément votre langue me pose problème. Malgré mes efforts, impossible de la comprendre. » ronchonna Harry, un peu frustré.

Il avait passé des heures avec Ron tentant d'apprendre la langue gobeline mais rien à faire. Les mots lui échappaient sans cesse et Godric riait souvent de lui. Il n'avait aucun don !

« Ne vous en faites pas. Il est déjà admirable que vous ayez pris de votre temps pour essayer d'apprendre notre noble langue. Il est même incroyable que votre frère puisse la parler : notre langue est extrêmement difficile à apprendre pour les non-Gobelins. »

Harry hocha la tête, compréhensif. Il le savait déjà. Sally avait eu le même problème que lui et lui avait raconté la raison pour laquelle peu de Sorciers parlaient ou comprenaient le Goblebabil.

« Je suis le Maître Ironteeth, le directeur adjoint de la branche britannique de Gringott. Mon 'bureau' prend les rendez-vous avec notre directeur Ragnarök. Presque personne n'est au courant donc j'ai un manque évident de clients, pas que ça me gêne, bien sûr. » Le Gobelin ricana sadiquement en indiquant d'un geste de bras ses collègues débordés de travail. « Donc, mon directeur peut vous prendre maintenant. Hormis sa paperasse, il n'a rien à faire et je suis prêt à parier qu'il sera ravi d'accueillir des invités qui le distrairont de ses dossiers. »

Ironteeth repartit dans un ricanement parfaitement sadique. Il ne semblait pas du tout compatir avec le malheur de ses collègues et de son patron. Harry essaya d'étouffer un rire. Il sentit le corps de Ron vibrer à côté de lui.

« Suivez-moi, jeunes Sorciers. » Annonça ensuite le directeur adjoint, Harry reniflant, agacé d'être nommé 'Sorcier'.

Il sauta hors de son siège et marcha vers une porte discrète dans l'ombre. Harry s'étonna de ne pas l'avoir 'vue' avant. Sûrement était-il trop concentré sur Ironteeth pour la remarquer. Harry renifla, cela ne devait pas se reproduire.

Le petit groupe, après avoir passé la porte, marcha pendant environ cinq minutes. Les couloirs étaient immenses et en pierre. Pourtant il ne faisait pas froid, Harry pouvait sentir un sort de chaleur sortir du sol.

Ironteeth s'arrêta devant une porte, au fond d'un couloir et l'ouvrit. Harry savait tout de suite que ce bureau, parce que c'était un bureau, était grand et plein de magie. De nombreux objets magiques remplissaient l'espace dans un bazar organisé. Harry renifla doucement l'air. Cela sentait le citron. Pourquoi le citron ? La vision du petit brun fut attirée par le grand bureau. Un Gobelin avec une grande aura dorée et des filaments argent ruminait derrière son bureau.

Le Gobelin se redressa à leur arrivée. D'une voix pleine d'espoir, il s'adressa dans sa langue natale à Ironteeth. Les deux échangèrent rapidement quelques mots, puis Ron fut invité à leur parler. Harry réussit à entendre son prénom et celui de son frère. Apparemment Ron les présentait. Puis Ironteeth se retourna, les salua et quitta le bureau allant sans aucun doute reprendre son poste.

« Enchanté, mes jeunes Sorciers. Je suis Ragnarök, le directeur de la Gringott anglaise. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. »

La voix de Ragnarök ne présentait qu'un léger accent et il semblait plutôt accueillant. Harry pensa que le don de Ron leur apportait vraiment la sympathie des Gobelins. Il savait néanmoins qu'ils ne pouvaient s'appuyer sur ce-dit avantage, même s'ils commençaient sur de bonnes bases. En effet, tout reposait sur leur talent de négociation. Les Gobelins étaient friands de ce petit jeu. Ils devaient leur prouver qu'ils savaient jouer et leur forcer le respect.

« Du thé ? » Offrit Ragnarök. « C'est la saveur citron, mon préféré. »

Cela expliquait l'odeur de citron dans cette pièce. Puis Harry se força à rester impassible du fait que le goût favori de Dumbledore ETAIT le citron. C'était vraiment ironique, songea-t-il.

« Une tasse serait bien. » Répondit Harry tandis que Ron niait.

Une fois une tasse dans les mains, Harry s'assura qu'il n'y avait pas d'ingrédient indésirable. Même si c'était peu probable, on n'était jamais trop prudent. L'aura et l'odeur ne relevaient rien de suspect. Alors Harry en prit une gorgée et hocha la tête, satisfait. C'était bon.

« Si je puis me permettre. » Commença ensuite le Gobelin en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil. « Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? Il est rare pour des Sorcier de venir me rencontrer. Surtout des Sorciers considérés comme morts. »

Harry sentit Ron se tendre un peu. Lui même retint un grimace. Il était vrai que pour le Monde Magique, ils étaient morts. Chose étrange, puisqu'Harry se sentait en pleine forme. Mais cela était un avantage certain. Personne ne les remarquait. Pour le moment.

« Vous ne semblez pas surpris. » Fit Ron, la voix détendue bien qu'il ne l'était pas. « Vous savez que nous étions en vie. »

Ce n'était pas une question.

« Certes, certes... » Éluda Ragnarök d'un geste de la main. « Nous sommes des banquiers. Nous nous assurons que les comptes des morts se frisent en attente d'un héritier. Or, aucun Sorcier ne pense jamais à venir nous voir pour confirmer les morts. »

« Nos comptes étaient donc encore sur le marché. » Intervint Ron gagnant un regard approbateur du Gobelin.

« C'est exact. Nous vous attendions donc. »

« J'ai juste une question. » Dit doucement Harry en se redressant sur son dossier. « Je sais de sources sûres que mes comptes font office d'attirances. En tant que le dernier de la lignée Potter, je suis riche. Je suis persuadé que certaines personnes ont tenté d'accéder à mes ressources. Comment cela se fait-il que personne n'ait pu déterminer ma survie ? »

« Il est vrai que plusieurs Sorciers sont venus à tour de rôle réclamer vos droits. Mais aucun ne partage votre sang. Ils ont été renvoyés sans cérémonie. » Ragnarök eut un rictus. « Après deux ou trois essais, aucun n'est revenu, voulant éviter le scandale. »

« Je suppose que Dumbledore est lié de près ou de loin à ces 'tentatives de vols'. » Harry renifla.

« Il n'y a pas de preuves directes menant à lui, mais je le pense également, Héritier Potter. »

Harry tilta. Il savait qu'il était l'Héritier de la famille Potter, cependant, c'était la première fois qu'on l'appelait de cette manière. Cela lui réchauffait le cœur. Quelqu'un le reconnaissait vraiment pour ce qu'il était.

« Pour en revenir à notre question de départ, qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans mon bureau ? »

« Oh ! Ce n'est pas vraiment important. Nous avons l'intention de reprendre nos titres, par un test, et nos droits. » Répondit Ron, évasif.

Ragnarök les regarda suspicieusement.

« Cela peut se faire... » Dit-il simplement, les yeux plissés. « Cependant...ceci peut se faire avec n'importe quel Maître Gobelin de cette banque. Quelle est la raison de votre venue en ce lieu ? »

Si Harry ne fit que sourire, Ron rit ouvertement.

« Revenons-sur ce sujet après. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, nous aimerions bien par procéder par la remise de nos titres. Cela sera bien plus facile à aborder par la suite. »

« Cela sera fait selon vos souhaits... » Grogna, frustré, le Gobelin.

Le petit brun savait pertinemment que Ragnarök ne pouvait les obliger à parler. En effet, Ron et lui avaient parfaitement le droit de quitter la banque maintenant sans donner aucune information. Et les Gobelins étaient bien trop curieux pour les laisser partir comme ça. Ils avaient la capacité de sentir une bonne affaire quand une se présentait à eux. Et Ragnarök sentait parfaitement que les deux frères cachaient quelque chose qui pouvait éventuellement faire fluctuer la banque. Ron lui avait forcé la main avec parcimonie.

Ragnarök se leva et farfouilla quelques secondes dans une armoire derrière lui. Il se rassit tenant deux parchemins. Harry 'remarqua' tout de suite qu'ils étaient magiques. Sûrement les tests de reconnaissance des titres. Il les plaça devant eux avant de sortir une dague. Harry discerna une légère aura argentée. C'était une lame gobeline.

« Il vous suffit de laisser tomber juste une goutte de sang sur ce parchemin avec cette dague. » Leur apprit Ragnarök.

« Et que devient le sang ensuite ? » Questionna doucement Harry.

Juste une goutte de sang était nécessaire pour préparer des rituels dangereux qui pouvaient être néfaste au propriétaire du sang. Il refusait de se couper avec une dague inconnue sans connaître l'issue.

« Votre sang et ce parchemin seront détruits sous vos yeux après leur utilisation. » Informa Ragnarök heureux qu'on lui pose cette question.

Les deux adolescents firent signe qu'ils avaient compris. Ils acceptèrent de se couper. Ron commença avant de donner la dague à son frère. Harry se saisit de la poignée et d'un geste expert, il passa le tranchant de la lame sur son index. Il ne flancha pas à la coupure, il avait l'habitude de pire. Il laissa le sang couler sur le parchemin. Puis il posa son doigt sur le papier, changeant les lettres en braille. Il ignora le crissement de surprise du Gobelin. Il se concentra sur ce qui était écrit.

**Test des Titres et d'héritage**

**Il est indiqué que ce test n'est qu'un test de vos titres, ceci n'est donc pas un certificat de naissance ou de famille.**

**Ce Test est adressé à Harry James Potter.**

**Vous êtes l'Héritier de trois familles : Potter, Peverell et Slytherin.**

**Vous avez atteint l'âge de 16 ans aujourd'hui, vous êtes en droit d'accéder à vos titres de Lord. Il vous suffit pour cela d'obtenir les chevalières de vos seigneuries.**

**Test attesté par Gringott et autorisé par le directeur Ragnarök, de la branche britannique.**

Harry sourit. Bien sur, il était parfaitement au courant de ses titres mais se les voir confirmer était revigorant et rafraîchissant. Il se tourna vers Ron, curieux.

« Alors ? » Demanda Harry sans se préoccuper de Ragnarök

« Héritier des familles Prewett, Flamel et Gryffindor. Par contre, il est écrit que je ne peux pas accéder au titre de Lord des Prewett et des Flamel. Ma tante Muriel est toujours Lady, bien qu'elle risque de ne pas vivre encore longtemps, elle est plus vieille que Dumbledore. Et pour les Flamel...ils sont toujours parfaitement en vie, contrairement à ce que disait le directeur. »

« Je pense qu'il va falloir que nous rendions visite à Lady Prewett et que nous fassions un petit voyage en France pour voir Lord et Lady Flamel. »

Ron acquiesça, partageant son avis. Puis Harry 'observa' Ron se pencher sur son parchemin. Comme c'était en braille, Ron fit repasser les lettres à leur état d'origine. Il le lut et huma, satisfait. Il allait dire quelque chose quand un petit toussotement les attira.

« Si je m'attendais...c'est tellement...imprévisible... » Ragnarök semblait absolument ébahi.

Harry cacha son petit rire derrière sa main. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un Gobelin à court de mots. C'était quelque chose à ne pas rater.

« Est-il possible d'avoir nos titre ? » Demanda innocemment Ron.

« Oui, oui, bien sur ! » S'empressa de dire le directeur. « Veuillez m'excuser de ma surprise, je n'imaginais pas le retour de lignées considérées comme disparues. »

« Il n'y rien à pardonner, directeur Ragnarök. » Dit simplement Harry un prenant une gorgée de son thé à présent tiède.

Le directeur lui sourit. Il se redressa de nouveau sur son fauteuil. Il s'empara des deux parchemins qu'il plaça dans deux petits coffres en bois. Harry haussa un sourcil. A quoi pouvaient bien servir ces coffrets ? Devant l'air interrogatif du petit brun, le Gobelin s'expliqua :

« Ces coffrets sont spéciaux. Ils ont été créés par des Nymphes. Ils nous permettent de lire l'authenticité des titres et permettent l'accès aux chevalières. »

« Que se passe-t-il si les documents ont été falsifiés d'une manière ou d'une autre ? » Demanda Harry, curieux.

Il fallait vraiment être stupide pour tenter d'arnaquer les Gobelins. Ils avaient un sens unique pour sentir les mensonges mais il arrivait parfois qu'une arnaque passe à travers les mailles du filet. Il était préférable de toujours vérifier deux fois. Harry comprenait l'utilité de ces coffres. Vraiment les Nymphes étaient d'ingénieuses créatrices.

« Tenez, ouvrez ces coffres. » Ragnarök leur donna leur petit coffre. « Ouvrez-le et vous obtiendrez vos titres de Lord et d'Héritier. »

Harry focalisa son attention sur le coffre, apparemment en bois et sculpté, comme il s'en fiait à son toucher. Délicatement, il ouvrit le couvercle. Le parchemin se désintégra au contact de l'air, son utilité n'étant plus requise. Harry cligna des paupières. Il y avait trois auras : une argentée, une rouge ocre et la dernière verte sombre. Il détermina que l'argentée correspondait à la chevalière de Slytherin, la rouge ocre appartenait aux Peverell et la dernière aux Potter. Harry s'empressa de les mettre à trois de ses doigts de sa main droite. Il sentit les chevalières s'adapter à sa taille et une vague de chaleur l'envahit. Les titres l'avaient accepté. Il était maintenant un Lord.

« Vous voilà Lord, jeunes Sorciers. » Annonça cérémonieusement le Gobelin.

Harry sentit ses lèvres s'étirer de satisfaction, d'excitation et de joie. Cependant, il commençait à en avoir marre d'être nommé 'sorcier' à tout bout de champs. Il pouvait également sentir que son frère pensait la même chose. Mais aucun des deux ne pipa mots : ils ne connaissaient pas encore le Directeur. Ils lui diraient...plus tard...

« Que comptez-vous faire ? Je suppose que vous ne vouliez pas annoncer votre retour au grand public. Du moins pas sous vos noms officiels. »

« En effet, cela serait...contre-productif à nos projets. » Fit Ron en partageant un sourire complice avec Ragnarök.

« Si je puis me permettre...sous quel nom souhaitez-vous revenir ? »

« Que comptez-vous faire de cette information ? » Répliqua Ron, tendu.

Bien que le directeur ait assisté à leur remise de titres et qu'il connaisse leurs noms, il valait mieux être prudent. Pour le moment, si le Gobelin n'avait pas annoncé leur survie au reste du monde, c'était pour le profit et sûrement pour une part de curiosité. Mais si une réponse ne lui convenait pas, s'il se rendait compte que négocier avec eux ne lui rapporterait rien, alors il ne se gênerait pas pour les dénoncer. Dans ce cas, leurs titres de seigneurie ne leur serviraient à rien : ils pourraient être accusés de vol et envoyés à Azkaban comme ça. Il fallait mieux éviter tout risque.

« Ce n'est que pour satisfaire une simple curiosité. » Les rassura Ragnarök.

« La même curiosité qui vous a empêché de nous trahir ? » Fit Harry en posant une main sur le bras de son frère. Ils n'étaient pas armés et avaient seulement leur magie, ils n'iraient guère loin au moindre problème.

« C'est fort probable. Vous attirez ma curiosité depuis votre arrivé ici-même. Non, en fait vous faites l'objet de mes attentions depuis l'annonce de votre 'mort'. J'imagine tous les secrets dont vous disposez, des secrets valant une fortune ! Un profit inimaginable pour ma banque ! » Releva le directeur sans cacher son arrière pensée alors qu'il sautillait presque sur son fauteuil.

Satisfait de sa réponse, les deux frères se détendirent. Décidément, l'appât du gain attirait comme des mouches les Gobelins. Il ne serait même pas obligé de sortir leur moyen de pression.

« Je suis obligé de prendre le titre de Lord Gryffindor n'ayant pas accès aux deux autres seigneuries. Je pense m'appeler Lord Apophis Seth Gryffindor. » Annonça un Ron tout sourire.

Harry cacha un petit rire derrière sa main. Il avait écouté Ron chercher un nom approprié à son statut. Son choix s'était porté sur Apophis. Il avait trouvé ironique et amusant de s'appeler comme le serpent-monde maléfique de la mythologie égyptienne alors qu'il étant sensé être Lord Gryffindor et 'Blanc'. N'était-il pas de son devoir de mépriser les serpents et le mal ? Ron voulait juste montrer la stupidité du monde Sorcier. Et leur manque de culture. Aucun ne connaissait la mythologie et la culture Muggles.

« Intéressant... » Ragnarök se tourna vers lui. « Et vous, my Lord ? »

« Il est impossible de me nommer Potter pendant un certain temps. Et hors de question de prendre le titre de Slytherin. Si je le prends, je perdrais le soutien de beaucoup de familles vu que Slytherin est considéré comme le mal absolu. Cela me porterait préjudice. » Expliqua le petit brun en posant un doigt sous son menton. « Je serai donc Lord Enkô Peverell. »

Le petit brun entendit le reniflant approbateur de Ron. En même temps, c'était lui qui avait proposé son prénom. D'après ce que lui avait raconté le rouquin, un Enkô, au Japon, était une sorte de Kappa, un Yokaï aquatique vivant dans la mer et comme les Kappas, ils emportaient leurs victimes dans les profondeurs. Harry avait protesté et boudé d'être appelé comme un démon mais finalement il avait fini par accepter. En même temps, il serait une sorte de démon dans l'ombre emportant ses adversaires dans le précipice de la déchéance. Et puis...son élément n'était-il pas l'eau ? Un nom approprié pour lui.

« Parfait. » Agréa le directeur en prenant de rapides notes. « Je me charge de vous créer une histoire tenant la route. Vous pouvez compter sur moi. »

« Je n'en doute pas, Directeur Ragnarök. » Acquiesça Ron. « Combien cela nous coûtera-t-il de créer de nouveaux papiers d'identité ? »

« Qui vous a dit que cela serait payant ? » Harry devina que le Gobelin esquissait un sourire.

« Allons, nous savons tous qu'il doit y avoir un échange équivalent. » Commença Ron.

« Or, rien ne précise quel est cet échange. » Ajouta Harry en s'appuyant contre le bras de son frère.

« Êtes-vous prêts à payer quelque soit ce prix ? » Demanda avec un rictus dangereux le Gobelin.

« Non. Il serait fou de conclure un tel pacte avec une race aussi...manipulatrice que la vôtre. » Nia le rouquin avant de continuer. « Prenez ceci comme un compliment, Directeur Ragnarök, il est facile pour vous de tenir au sein de votre main la population sorcière. » Il marqua une brève pause. « Revenons-en à ce que je disais. Il est préférable de parler affaires que de signer un papier semblant insignifiant mais ne l'étant pas le moins du monde. »

« Affaires ? » Ricana Ragnarök. « Rare sont les Sorciers voulant faire affaires avec notre race. Ils ont la mauvaise habitude de nous considérer comme inférieurs. Le dernier à avoir eu des affaires avec nous, c'était il y a quatre ans...»

« Et ils ont tort. » Affirma la rouquin, sûr de lui.

« Voyez-vous ça...des Sorciers négligeant leur propre espèce... » Fit le Gobelin devenant soudainement méprisant. « Si vous êtes prêts à trahir les vôtres, comment être sûr que vous ne nous trahirez pas si nos affaires ne vous conviennent pas ? »

« Selon vous, qui tient l'économie du Monde Magique ? » Demanda innocemment Harry, ignorant la question.

Le Gobelin resta sans voix ne s'attendant pas à une telle question rhétorique. Harry en profita pour continuer, fier de sa répartie :

« Il est d'une stupidité sans nom de se mettre à dos le peuple tenant l'économie et les informations. Qui tient la finance et les informations, tient le pouvoir. »

« Ce que veut dire Harry, c'est que les Gobelins ont le véritable pouvoir, les Sorciers n'ont qu'une illusion de ce pouvoir. » Ron passa une main sur ses cheveux.

« Il vous suffit de fermer Gringotts et tout le patrimoine et les richesses sont coupés. Et voilà comment créer une crise économique à l'échelle mondiale chez les Sorciers. Vous gagnez quels que soient les choix des Sorciers. » S'amusa Harry.

Il avait toujours trouvé le comportement des Sorciers à l'encontre de leurs banquiers complètement hautain. Savaient-ils qu'ils avaient le pouvoir de les couper de tout moyen de vivre ? Apparemment ils semblaient l'ignorer. Si Harry avait été un Gobelin, il aurait depuis longtemps fermé l'accès de la banque : il ne supporterait pas d'être traité comme un moins que rien. Pas depuis sa deuxième année et les Dursley.

« Si je m'attendais à une telle réponse et explication... » Murmura pour lui-même le Gobelin bien qu'ils l'entendirent. « Vous êtes intelligents et loin des préjugés. »

« C'est sans préjugés que nous pouvons corriger nos erreurs passées et nous permettre d'avancer librement. » Philosopha le petit brun.

« Sages paroles, Lord Peverell. » Ragnarök hocha la tête, satisfait, avant de changer de sujet. « Quelles affaires voulez-vous qu'on aborde ? »

« Une alliance. » Annonça posément Ron.

« Alliance ? » Répéta stupéfait le Gobelin. « Quelle genre d'alliance ? »

Il était devenu méfiant. Harry ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir : il existait plusieurs types d'alliances plus ou moins avantageux selon les partis. Un parti, par exemple, pouvait profiter des désavantages financiers du second pour s'enrichir sur son dos. Il était normal de s'interroger. Si un inconnu lui proposait une alliance, il se méfierait.

« Du genre équitable. » Informa le rouquin. « Elle vous en sera même profitable à long terme. »

« Je vous écoute. Soyez convainquant, demander une alliance à notre race peut vous porter préjudice si vous ne réussissez pas à me persuader. »

La menace sous-jacente ne fit pas flancher les deux frères. Ils étaient confiants et connaissaient les risques. Demander une alliance aux Gobelins était un risque énorme avec seulement deux issues finales : la victoire ou la défaite. En résumé, soit c'était la réussite et l'alliance était conclue, soit c'était la mort. Les Gobelins ne riaient pas sur ce sujet. Pour eux, les alliances étaient une question d'honneur.

Les deux frères se regardèrent, partageant un sourire puis Ron se tourna vers Ragnarök.

« Avez-vous déjà rêvé de vengeance ? »

**OoO**

Et voilà ! Nouveau chapitre terminé ! Excusez-moi du léger retard, mais voilà...le nombre d'anniversaires à rattraper est exponentiel ! Je suis sûre que vous vivez la même chose que moi ^^ !

Dans deux semaines, nous allons changer de point de vue ! Enfin ! J'aime bien Harry et Ron mais bon...il faut un peu de nouveauté ! Et puis, que font les autres en ce moment ? Je suis sûre que Dumby concocte un nouveau petit plan machiavélique et que Tommy se saoule à coup de chocolat chaud !

A bientôt !


	13. 12) Le pouvoir des Muggles

**Auteure:** Elfelmira

**Genre: **Mystère, Amitié, Famille

**Résumé:** Fin de la deuxième année, Ginny a été enlevée dans la Chambre des Secrets. Lockhart, Ron et Harry partent à sa recherche. Or le professeur, afin de s'accaparer toute la gloire, brise les baguettes des deux amis et les emprisonne dans la Chambre. Se retrouvant au centre d'un complot, ils vont devoir apprendre à survivre, seuls ou presque. Ils vont apprendre à voir au delà des apparences et de la Magie elle-même... L'année du Serpentaire arrive...

**Bashing:** Dumby, Hermione, les Weasley (on les aime ceux-là) sauf les jumeaux, pour eux je pourrais jamais y arriver... Alors je sais, je fais pas mal de bashing sur ces personnes tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas très fan d'eux. Il y a une exception pour Hermione, j'adore ce personnage mais je trouve que le nombre de bashing concernant Hermione sont peu nombreux et que Ron s'en prend toujours plein la gueule. Alors j'inverse, Ron sera un gentil et si ça ne vous plaît pas…bah…pas grave !

**Attention:** Les événements de la première et deuxième année (sauf la fin) correspondent aux livres ou films. Les passés d'Harry et Ron seront modifiés à ma façon, donc pas de cris. Il est possible qu'il y ait de l'humour sarcastique comme je l'aime. Et enfin, pour les couples, je ne sais pas encore. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que c'est un slash. On verra. Risque de spoil mais bon, comme tout le monde connaît Harry Potter, on s'en fou un peu…

**Couple :** BZ/HP, je ne sais pas encore pour Ron, j'hésite pour un RW/DM ou un RW/DG, ça reste à voir. En vrai, maintenant je sais ce que je vais faire mais je vais pas vous le dire héhéhé !

Alors, petite information supplémentaire, je remercie ma Beta, Cuicuit, pour m'avoir corrigée et relue. Pour l'instant pub, je vous invite à aller lire ce qu'elle a écrit sur wattpad, c'est magnifique !

Ni _Harry Potter_ (le livre et le film) ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent, ils sont à JKR. Voilà voilà.

« Parole »

_« Fourchelangue »_

**« langage des animaux »**

Je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews ! Elles me touchent vraiment !

**OoO**

**Partie 2 :**

**Chapitre 12 :**

**Le pouvoir des Muggles**

**OoO**

« Quels parfums voulez-vous ? »

« Goût miel et noisette pour moi, s'il vous plaît. »

« Vanille et chocolat... »

« Tu sais, Draco, je ne te comprendrai jamais là-dessus. Il y a une infinité de parfums et toi, tu te contentes de prendre deux goûts classiques ! »

« C'est ce qui fait que mes choix sont absolument prestigieux, Blaise. » Fit le blond, pompeux, arrachant des rires amusés à leur petit groupe d'amis.

« Mais bien sûr... » Blaise roula des yeux, agacé par son ami.

Les quatre allèrent s'asseoir à une table se trouvant sur la terrasse du célèbre glacier anglais Florian Fortarôme. Blaise s'installa de façon qu'il puisse tenir un œil sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il aimait observer les passants afin de les critiquer mentalement. Mais sa véritable raison était de surveiller les Sorciers Blancs voulant les ennuyer. Il s'empressa de manger sa sublime glace miel et noisette avec amour. Draco s'assit à sa gauche savourant avec élégance sa glace.

L'italien renifla avec amusement. Quelle que soit la situation, le grand blond trouve toujours le moyen d'être gracieux, élégant, noble et un brin snob. Franchement, à le voir dans ses riches vêtements bleus foncés avec ses cheveux courts coiffés vers l'arrière à la perfection, Blaise avait plus l'impression que Draco était paré pour aller à un bal. Quand Blaise lui en avait fait la remarque, Draco avait juste rétorqué qu'il devait honorer sa famille surtout dans un temps aussi difficile. Il ne pouvait pas être plus d'accord.

En face de lui, Théo se posa doucement. Le brun aux yeux bleu ciel tenait précautionneusement sa coupe de glace et la dégustait bouchée par bouchée. A son visage impassible, on aurait pu le penser sans émotions, mais Blaise le connaissait. Il pouvait voir à ses doigts serrés autour de son pot que le Nott était nerveux de se trouver ici. Sûrement aurait-il préféré rester avec sa chère fiancée, Padma. Blaise pinça ses lèvres. Il était vrai que sortir sans leurs parents en public leur était risqué. Ils avaient dû négocier pendant des jours avant d'obtenir l'autorisation de sortir seuls au Chemin de Traverse. Et ils devaient rentrer avant 17 heures.

Blaise entendit un soupir à sa droite. Pansy s'assit sans cérémonie, comme si ce siège lui appartenait. D'après sa posture, elle était également nerveuse mais plutôt satisfaite de sortir. Elle posa son verre sur la table et passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns, maintenant long.

« Comment notre monde a pu tourner autant à l'enfer ? »

« Pansy...ce n'est pas le moment... » L'interrompit Blaise soudain tendu alors que les deux autres s'étaient figés.

« Je sais, je sais, mais ce n'est jamais le moment ! Dès que j'essaye d'engager le sujet, vous l'éviter ! » S'agaça l'adolescente. « Comportez vous en homme et regardez la vérité en face ! Arrêtez de l'éviter comme des lâches ! »

Les trois garçons s'entre-regardèrent, gênés. Blaise se tortilla sur sa chaise, oubliant sa glace. Il ne pouvait pas nier ce que disait Pansy. Depuis leur deuxième année, tout était parti en vrille et il avait refusé de vraiment y faire face. Il préférait s'enfermer dans sa petite bulle et oublier tout ce qu'il se passait. Ce n'était pas par lâcheté, il ne le pensait pas, mais il voulait plutôt rester accrocher à son enfance, comme pour se protéger. Mais il était de plus en plus dur d'ignorer tout les enjeux politiques qui se jouaient actuellement.

« Pansy, il vaut mieux en parler plus tard. Daphné... » Commença Draco, mal à l'aise bien qu'il essaya de le cacher.

« Venons-en à Daphné ! » Coupa Pansy le fusillant de son regard noisette. « Elle aurait dû se trouver avec nous ! Et non rester enfermer chez elle depuis que ces... »

Pansy s'interrompit recherchant son calme. Blaise posa une main sur son épaule. Il lui témoigna que lui aussi pensait comme elle. Elle reprit son souffle.

« Les Greengrass ne sont plus que l'ombre d'eux-mêmes. Regardez Astoria ! Elle ne peut même plus aller à Hogwarts ou mettre un pied dehors sans qu'elle ne reçoive des menaces de mort ! Juste parce que le _Survivant_, » elle cracha ce mot avec rage, « l'a accusé d'un 'crime' qu'elle n'a pas commis ! Lord et Lady ont été obligé de payer des sommes faramineuses pour éviter qu'elle ne soit envoyée à Azkaban ! Une gamine de douze ans à Azkaban ! Ils ont perdu tout leur pouvoir ! Et Daphné ne peut pas sortir sans se faire harceler ! Il lui est presque impossible de faire ses études. Elle est à bout, les gars, je l'ai vue pleurer, perdre ses moyens. Son masque se brise... »

« Je l'ai vue, Pansy. » S'énerva Théo sans élever sa voix. « Tout les Slytherins le savent ! On essaye tous de l'aider mais c'est presque...impossible ! Dès que quelqu'un lui parle, cette personne est tout de suite isolée et traitée comme un paria ! »

« N'oubliez pas que ça peut nous arriver à chacun d'entre nous... » Murmura soudainement défaitiste le blond.

Il les regarda à tour de rôle avec sérieux.

« Il suffit d'être considéré comme 'gênant' par les Lumières, et ils s'arrangent pour condamner toute une famille en disgrâce qu'importe leur richesse et leur influence. » Continua-t-il. « Mes parents évitent maintenant de proposer la moindre loi de peur de subir le même sort. On ne doit notre survie que de nos pots-de-vin au ministre et à Lord Gaunt... »

« Pareil... » Laissèrent échapper Pansy et Théo.

« Au moins, j'ai de la chance d'avoir la double nationalité... » Songea tout haut Blaise. « Au moindre problème, je peux vous emmener en Italie avec moi. »

« Je ne pense pas que cela sera possible, Blaise. » Nia Théo. « Dumbledore a un pouvoir important dans l'international. Il lui sera extrêmement facile de nous rapatrier si on fuit. »

Blaise soupira et ferma les yeux. Dumbledore était vraiment une plaie.

« S'il a la bonté de cœur de nous rapatrier... » Ajouta Draco.

Blaise cligna des yeux. Il ne voyait pas le rapport. Pourquoi le blond disait-il cela ?

« Vous vous rappelez de la famille Hulivan ? » Demanda le blond.

« Bien sûr. » Annonça Pansy. « C'est une petite famille noble du parti Traditionaliste. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, Lord Hulivan a contesté une proposition de loi de Dumbledore. Le lendemain, la _Gazette du Sorcier_ a annoncé que les Hulivan possédaient dans leur manoir des objets noirs. Ma mère m'a dit qu'ils avaient fui en France pour éviter leur procès et de devenir comme les Greengrass. Mais pourquoi nous ramènes-tu cette histoire ? »

« Comme vous le savez, les Malfoy ont une branche secondaire en France, les Malefoi. » Blaise hocha la tête, il était fréquent que Draco raconte ses voyages en France chez ses cousins. « Ils nous ont rapportés des nouvelles. Un mois après l'installation des Hulivan en France, ils ont été retrouvés morts, pas de manière naturelle. Même Jonathan. Si cela a fait scandale en France, le ministère anglais s'est empressé de détruire toutes les informations. »

« Tu veux dire que... » Pansy porta sa main à sa bouche.

Blaise se sentait frigorifié malgré la chaleur de la journée. Son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner. Les Hulivan...ils avaient été assassinés ? Par qui ? L'italien n'avait pas besoin de se poser la question...il savait parfaitement qui était le coupable. Ou du moins le commanditaire.

« Oui...c'est ce que je veux dire. C'est pour cette raison que mes parents ne disent plus rien pendant les séances du Magenmagot. Ils ne veulent pas risquer nos vies. »

« Mais...Jonathan avait seulement cinq ans ! » S'écria Pansy avant de baisser sa voix. « Ils ont tué un enfant de cinq ans !? »

« Ils n'ont aucune pitié pour ne pas le faire, Pansy, il possédait un noyau magique noir. J'imagine que si l'on fuit, on est assassiné. »

« Pourquoi donc ? Ils ont tout essayé pour enfermer Astoria à Azkaban ! Ils n'ont rien fait pour attenter à sa vie ! » Dit Théo.

« Parce qu'ils n'ont pas tenté de fuir ! Je suppose que Dumbledore veut garder un monopole absolu sur l'Angleterre et sortir du pays engendrerait des fuites d'informations compromettantes contre lui et son gouvernement. Et si cela arrive, il perdrait toute notoriété. C'est pour cela qu'il demande à sa clique de renvoyer une image positive de leur joyeuse clique, comme Lockhart et ses fichus bouquins... »

« En résumé, les Sorciers noirs et les Créatures Sombres sont seuls face à l'Angleterre, sans pouvoir espérer de l'aide de l'extérieur. » Soupira Blaise.

Il posa ses coudes sur la table et s'affala sans grâce. Il entendit vaguement la réponse de Draco et la suite de la conversation. Malgré sa double-nationalité, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul et vulnérable. Le moindre faux pas signifiait la déchéance, ou pire, la mort. Comment avait-il pu ne pas voir tous ces signes ? Il lui suffisait de voir les regards de haine que lui donnaient les Sorciers Blancs pour se rendre compte de toute l'horreur de la situation. Il s'était voilé la face suffisamment longtemps, il ne pouvait pas abandonner sa mère et ses amis. Il devait essayer d'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Ses prunelles noires volaient sur les passants. Les enfants tenaient la main de leurs parents, riant de joie, innocents de ce monde corrompu. Certains passants marchaient vites, pressés ou en retard, d'autres avançaient doucement, observant les vitrines. Les discussions s'élevaient dans l'air et s'entremêlaient. Par ici, un homme serrait son sac et allait à la banque, par là une famille se promenait le sourire aux lèvres. Au-dessus, des hiboux, des chouettes ou d'autres objets volants rendaient ce lieu féerique. Blaise aimait cet endroit. Qu'importaient les idiots qui foulaient ce sol, le Chemin de Traverse avait quelque chose de réconfortant, hors du temps. C'était comme si ce chemin était un phare de magie dans une brume, guidant les âmes perdues telles que la sienne.

Soudain son regard fut attiré par un étrange duo de son âge qui venait de sortir de Gringotts. Les deux parlaient bas, semblant se partager un secret. Ils marchaient doucement et Blaise put parfaitement les détailler.

Le premier était un beau grand rouquin d'environ 1m90. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas le roux flamboyant des Weasley mais d'un roux très sombre, presque acajou. Ils étaient courts et très bien coiffés encadrant un visage très pâle aux trais masculins avec quelques grains de beauté traînant sur ses joues. Ses yeux saphirs brillants étaient fixé sur son compagnon, écoutant se qu'il disait avec attention. Vu la démarche calme et gracieuse de cet inconnu et sa posture droite, il était noble. A sa carrure forte et puissante, Blaise ne douta pas qu'il pouvait donner des coups douloureux. Blaise s'intéressa ensuite aux vêtements de l'adolescent. Ses chaussures noires et simples claquaient sur le pavé du chemin. Il portait un pantalon ocre en toile finissant sur une bordure noire à ses chevilles, retenu par une ceinture noire à la boucle onyx. Son torse était couvert par une tunique tout aussi ocre que son bas. Par dessus, il avait une veste en cuir ouverte noire tombant sur ses hanches. Blaise se demandait comment il pouvait ne pas ressentir la chaleur. Il aurait dû mourir de chaud avec cette veste mais il n'avait pas l'air gêné plus que ça. L'italien remarqua une chaîne dorée autour du cou du grand adolescent. Il en portait une autre à son poignet. Il ne faisait aucun doute que ce rouquin était un noble, un Héritier ou un Lord. Comme il ne l'avait jamais vu avant, peut-être était-il étranger ? Blaise était sûr d'une chose, cet adolescent n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

Si le premier du duo était intéressant, c'est le second qui retint toute l'attention de Blaise. A sa vue, le cœur de l'italien se mit à battre avec puissance. Le second était l'opposé même du premier. Petit, d'un mètre soixante-cinq à peine, avec de longs cheveux ébène libres encadrant un visage aussi pâle que celui du rouquin, il était absolument adorable. Il semblait délicat avec des trais de poupée et inoffensif. Il était presque efféminé mais il était impossible de le confondre avec une femme. Sa posture et sa démarche étaient tout aussi gracieuses et nobles que celles du plus grand. Il portait un pantalon noir rentré dans des bottes montantes en cuirs. Une ceinture argentée encadrait sa taille fine. Un t-shirt vert émeraude était entré dans son pantalon. Dessiné en argent sur celui-ci, un arbre majestueux ornait le côté gauche de son torse. Un simple foulard de tissu transparent noir entourait ses épaules et ses bras dénudés. Le petit adolescent avait à son bras gauche une collection de bracelets en argents. Il était juste magnifique.

Blaise resta figé. Il lui était impossible de détourner le regard et se contentait de le suivre des yeux tandis que le duo passait devant eux. Puis, des yeux émeraude rencontrèrent les siens. Blaise retint son souffle. Jamais il n'avait vu une intensité de regard comme celui-là, même Dumbledore était moins... Il frissonna. Il avait l'impression que ces yeux ne le voyaient pas mais qu'ils le traversaient pour lire au plus profond de lui. Il se pourlécha les lèvres parfaitement mal à l'aise. Malgré tout, il lui était impossible de décrocher son regard du sien.

Il sursauta quand il remarqua que le rouquin s'était tout à coup déplacé pour bloquer le petit brun de sa vue. Blaise leva doucement sa tête pour se faire fusiller sur place par le regard du grand rouquin. Cet échange ne dura que quelques secondes avant que le plus grand n'agrippe les épaules du plus petit de manière protectrice et n'allonge le pas. Était-il son petit ami ? Étrangement, Blaise fut envahi de déception et de jalousie. Il n'avait qu'échangé un regard avec ce petit adolescent mais c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait un tel sentiment pour quelqu'un. Rapidement le duo fut hors de sa vue.

L'italien se promit de les retrouver. Il voulait rencontrer cet adolescent. Il voulait lui parler, le découvrir et peut-être qu'ils pourraient devenir...mais il ne les connaissait pas, ne les avait jamais vus auparavant. Et si ce rouquin était vraiment son petit-ami alors franchement c'était mal parti pour lui. Mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas d'essayer. Ce magnifique petit brun serait à lui, pensa-t-il alors, possessif. Cela l'étonna, jamais il n'avait eu ce genre de pensées...il ne comprenait pas...

« ...se, Blaise...tu m'écoutes ? » Appela Draco.

Blaise sursauta quand il sentit quelque chose lui taper sur son bras. Il se concentra sur Draco quand il comprit que c'était lui qui l'avait ramené sur terre et loin de son rêve.

« C'est bon ? T'es là ? Tout va bien ? » S'enquit Pansy avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Blaise remarqua que ses trois amis le regardaient avec inquiétude.

« Tu as vu quelque chose qui n'allait pas ? » Ajouta Théo.

« Non... » Répondit-il faiblement. « Nous ferions mieux de rentrer, il est presque 17 heures. » En voyant que Pansy ouvrait sa bouche, il continua. « Je vous raconterai plus tard. »

« Allons chez moi. » Annonça Draco en se levant. « Père et mère reçoivent en ce moment même Lord Gaunt et vos parents afin de discuter de Dumbledore. Cela sera plus simple. Je pense que les Greengrass seront également présent, on pourra parler à Daphné. »

Après avoir jeté leur pot de glace, les quatre amis traversèrent le Chemin pour prendre la poudre de Cheminette au _Chaudron Baveur. _Blaise s'assura de mettre à l'arrière de son esprit cette étrange rencontre. Alors qu'ils marchaient, il ignora la tête haute tout les regards de haine qui leur étaient adressés par les passants. Depuis le retour de Voldemort, enfin depuis l'annonce du retour de Voldemort, le ministère n'avait pas vu l'ombre du Dark Lord, à croire que c'était un mensonge de Dumbledore, mais Blaise en savait plus... Mais être dans une famille dite 'maléfique', appartenir à Slytherin et posséder un noyau magique noir étaient une source de haine en soi...

Et depuis la mort de Potter, cela empirait...

**OoO**

Draco toqua à la porte en chêne du grand salon de son manoir. Un vague 'entrez' répondit. Le petit groupe de quatre s'entre-regardèrent avant que le blond ne pousse la porte.

Blaise ne s'intéressa pas à l'architecture magnifique de ce salon, il venait ici depuis ses 11 ans et le connaissait par cœur. Il préféra se concentrer sur les personnes occupant les fauteuils et canapés en soie vert sombre et doux. Les Malfoy étaient installés avec noblesse côte à côte. Ils sourirent à Draco à son entrée. Lucius tenait une tasse en porcelaine, sûrement de thé, dans sa main droite tandis que Narcissa avait, posés sur ses genoux, des documents. Leur fils alla tout de suite s'asseoir prêt d'eux après avoir salué tous les invités.

A leur gauche se tenaient Théophile et Claudia Nott, respectivement le père et la tante de Théo. Son père hocha la tête, impassible comme son fils. En fait, il se comportait de cette façon depuis la mort d'Alison Nott, sa femme, deux ans plus tôt. Elle était décédée par un malheureux accident. Elle était créatrice de sorts, or, ce jour là elle avait raté une rune et son sort avait explosé sur son visage la tuant sur le coup. Cependant, avec ce que lui avait dit Draco plus tôt, il était possible que quelque chose ait interféré dans la création du sort. Quelque chose qui était impossible à retracer. Après tout, Lord Nott avait émis une proposition au Magenmagot la semaine précédente. Claudia Nott avait alors pris le titre de Lady, soutenant son frère et son neveu.

Blaise tourna son regard sur les Goyle et les Crabble. Ces deux familles étaient proches, amies depuis toujours. Ils étaient nobles mais pas excessivement riches ou intelligents, ni même magiquement puissants. Cependant, ils possédaient, hommes comme femmes, une force surhumaine compensant ces faiblesses. Depuis des générations, les héritiers de ces deux familles, comme Vincent Goyle, assuraient la protection d'autres familles nobles, comme les Malfoy, les Nott ou bien d'autres. Ils étaient donc respectés pour leur travail de garde du corps.

Ensuite venaient les Parkinson. Lady Célia dirigeait d'une main de fer leur famille surpassant l'autorité de son mari, Lord Maximilien. Celui-ci avait sur ses genoux le petit frère de six ans de Pansy, Nathan. Le petit brun lisait avec attention son livre pour enfant ce qui arracha un sourire à son amie qui partit les rejoindre. Cette famille était aussi puissante que les Malfoy, mais depuis l'arrivé au pouvoir de Dumbledore, ils perdaient peu à peu de leur influence. Ils avaient averti les branches secondaires de leur famille de se disperser discrètement en Angleterre et de sortir le moins possible de chez eux. Ils avaient peur de ce qui pouvait leur arriver et, en tant que famille régnante, ils se sentaient responsables de leur sort.

A côté d'eux se trouvait dans toute sa grâce et sa beauté, Lady Bianca Zabini, sa mère. L'italienne pure souche dépassait en taille la majorité des femmes. Elle était une femme fatale extrêmement dangereuse malgré son apparence presque innocente. Elle n'hésitait pas à user de poisons ou de son don spécial dont il avait hérité pour arriver à ses fins. De cette manière, elle épousait des hommes riches et influents qu'elle tuait aussitôt : après tout, elle n'aimait pas les hommes. Blaise le savait car il l'avait vue à l'œuvre. Mais au lieu de prendre peur il avait accepté ce côté pervers de sa mère adorée. Il était la seule personne que Bianca aimait de tout son cœur, lui et son père, Zachary Zabini, tué dans des circonstances suspectes, pendant un de ses 'voyages d'affaires'.

Il se mouva vers elle et s'assit à ses côtés en passant une main sur la peau mâte et nue de son bras. Ils se sourirent. Blaise continua ensuite son évaluation.

Dans un siège un peu à l'écart, tenant un verre de vin rouge, Lord Sirius Black regardait le vide, pensif. Pour le parti traditionaliste, l'addition de Lord Black était une véritable ovation. Malheureusement, il n'avait aucune influence car toujours recherché, juste son rang et sa richesse, mais il aidait dans l'ombre. D'après ce que Blaise savait, Black s'est échappé d'Azkaban après avoir appris la mort de son filleul et de son ami, un certain Rémus Lupin (Blaise ignorait comment cet ami était décédé). Il se serait réfugié chez la seule personne envers laquelle il avait réellement confiance et la seule qui ne l'avait pas trahi, sa cousine, Narcissa (tout en sachant que son vieux manoir était actuellement exploité par l'Ordre du Phénix sans sa permission). Les Malfoy l'avaient accueilli à bras ouvert et l'avaient caché aux yeux du monde. Après avoir récupéré de son 'séjour', il alla à Gringotts qui promit de ne rien dire de sa fuite, les affaires avant tout. Puis il se présenta au parti, décidant de les aider avec son argent et ses connaissances de la Lumière. Mais il restait néanmoins dépressif par la trahison de ses soi-disant amis et par la mort de son cher filleul et ami. Seuls la vengeance, Narcissa et ensuite Draco le retenaient à la vie. Blaise admirait cet homme et le respectait pour toutes les trahisons qu'il avait connues et surmontées.

Plus loin, son directeur de maison, 'papa' Severus Snape ou Lord Prince, patientait contre le mur. Depuis qu'il était enfin libre de tous les sorts de restriction, il jouait fin et prudent en présence de tous hormis des Slytherins et des traditionalistes. Il se comportait de la même façon qu'auparavant en public, se faisant passer pour un homme soumis et docile à Dumbledore et son groupe. Bien qu'il brûle de haine à son encontre, Severus Snape se retenait de le tuer pour récupérer la moindre information utile.

Enfin, assis avec ce qu'il restait de leur fierté perdue se trouvaient les Greengrass. Blaise regarda Astoria. La jeune blonde se tenait droite mais ses yeux avaient perdu de leur flamme de joie qui la caractérisaient. L'italien se pinça les lèvres de rage. Serrée comme un soutien à côté d'elle, Daphné lui caressait doucement le dos. La célèbre reine des glaces de Slytherin ne l'était plus. Seules brillaient la haine et la tristesse dans son cœur. Il en allait de même pour leurs parents, Lord Christian et Marjorie Greengrass. Lord Christian avait ses poings serrés, semblant se retenir de hurler alors que sa femme restait impassible mais assurément attendant le moyen d'assouvir sa vengeance.

Mais les deux personnes attirant toute l'attention du salon n'étaient nulles autres que Lord Thomas Gaunt et son meilleur ami et agent secret Enki Mucha.

Pour Blaise, Enki Mucha était le Muggle-born le plus fascinant qu'il n'avait jamais vu à ce jour. Alors qu'il était un Sorcier dit 'Blanc', il avait préféré s'allier à eux afin de mettre un terme aux plans de Dumbledore. Il ignorait beaucoup de choses sur cet homme mystérieux et secret mais il savait qu'Enki Mucha espionnait pour leur compte grâce à son poste obtenu par son statut de Sorcier Blanc en plus de cacher son statut de voyant.

De son côté, Lord Gaunt était le seul à connaître ses secrets et inversement. Depuis que l'américain était arrivé en Angleterre, il était parvenu à maintenir une certaine autorité pour les traditionalistes. Il avait réussi à les garder hors de l'eau et d'éviter un grand nombre de coups foireux de la part du ministère. Si au début, les traditionalistes avaient été plutôt méfiants, il était maintenant le leader de leur parti. Son don d'orateur et son génie ainsi que sa nationalité américaine lui avaient suffi pour éviter de se retrouver sous la coupe de Dumbledore. En effet, le directeur ne pouvait pas manipuler un homme inconnu d'une nationalité différente.

Ce duo était terrifiant, puissant, intelligent mais Blaise les admirait et il savait que sa mère partageait ses pensées.

« Reprenons où on en était, je vous prie. » Parla Lord Gaunt une fois que les quatre adolescents furent assis.

Narcissa chercha dans ses documents qu'elle tenait avant qu'elle n'en tende un au Lord Gaunt. Le grand brun l'attrapa et le parcourut rapidement.

« Vous en êtes sûre, Narcissa ? »

« Pas complètement. » Répondit-elle en caressant le bout de ses doigts. « Disons que ce document contient des informations pouvant être justes comme fausses. Mais je pense que nous devons partir du principe qu'elles sont exactes. »

« Qu'est-il écrit ? » S'enquit Théophile Nott, curieux.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment clair. Je dirais qu'il est question de contrôle et de remplacer quelqu'un par un autre. Aucun nom n'est précisé, impossible de connaître l'identité de l'auteur, aucun résidu magique n'est présent. » Expliqua Gaunt en passant sa baguette sur le papier. « Vous êtes sûre, Narcissa, que ce document appartient à Dumbledore ? »

« Assurément. » Sourit-elle avec satisfaction. « Je lui ai 'emprunté' alors que Lucius s'amusait à le 'distraire'. Il n'a rien remarqué, il est bien trop confiant et arrogant de son pouvoir. »

Blaise plaça distraitement sa main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de ricaner. Cela lui valut un haussement de sourcil amusé de sa mère. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus amusant dans cette histoire : le fait que la fière Narcissa Malfoy ait volé ou le fait que Dumbledore n'ait rien vu ?

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas affirmer la vérité de ces informations et de l'auteur ? » Demanda sceptique Célia Parkinson. « Il s'agit forcément de Dumbledore. »

« Malheureusement, Narcissa a raison. » Nia Gaunt en manipulant précieusement le papier. « Ce document pourrait très bien être faux. Regardez, il n'a rien d'officiel, il probable qu'il soit plus un brouillon. Il n'a rien d'incriminant. Il est même possible que ce document ait pu juste être déposé sur le bureau de Dumbledore par un inconnu. »

« Quelles mesure devons-nous prendre ? » S'écria Marjorie Greengrass agacée. « Nous n'avançons pas ! Cela fait quatre ans qu'on cherche des indices et des preuves incriminantes, en vain ! Ce que nous faisons pour le moment ne sert à rien : Dumbledore et ses acolytes sont bien trop protégés et préparés ! Nous devons creuser plus bas ! »

« Et que proposez-vous, Marjorie ? » Intervint Snape en la fixant de ses yeux noirs sévères. « Je joue les espions et le petit sorcier brisé docile que je devrais être depuis quatre ans mais malgré cette 'confiance', Dumbledore ne prend jamais le risque de me parler de ses plans trop sérieux ou importants ! Vous devez, je suppose et j'espère, avoir une autre idée ? »

Elle resta silencieuse, regarda fixement Bianca qui siffla un 'non' colérique et baissa ses yeux au sol. Elle passa une main sur son visage montrant son impuissance. Blaise soupira en comprenant qu'elle n'avait aucune autre idée : elle s'était juste exprimée par frustration et colère.

« Je pense connaître un moyen pour authentifier ce document. » Annonça Enki Mucha, captant l'attention de l'ensemble du salon.

« Et comment, je vous prie ? » Reprit Marjorie en se tournant furieusement vers lui. « La magie ne marche pas et il n'y a aucun nom présent, je tiens à vous rappeler ! Cela pourrait être un faux ou un vrai, écrit par Dumblodore ou ses alliés ou non, ça ne nous avance à rien ! »

Son mari, Christian, posa une main apaisante sur son épaule afin de calmer sa furie. Elle siffla de colère mais elle reprit dignement sa place. Ses deux filles la regardaient avec tristesse et sympathie.

« Vous savez, la magie n'est pas la seule force existante sur Terre. » S'amusa Mucha en sortant un étrange objet rectangulaire.

« Sois plus précis, Enki. » S'enquit, intrigué, Thomas.

« Je vais faire appel à un paléographe. » Fit-il en regardant son objet bizarre.

Il y eut un silence. Blaise fronça des sourcils, confus. Il lança un regard à sa mère. Elle semblait aussi perdue que lui. Finalement c'est Lucius qui rompit le silence en posant la question que tous se demandaient :

« Un...paléo-quoi ? »

« Un paléographe. » Rectifia Mucha un le rapportant son attention sur eux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Questionna Maximilien Parkinson. « Un objet magique étranger pouvant authentifier les documents ? »

« Non, pas du tout. » Intervint Snape de sa position. « J'ignore ce en quoi ça consiste réellement, mais quand j'étais jeune j'en ai entendu parler. Dans le monde Muggle, c'est un métier lié à la recherche. »

« Vous voulez confier un indice à des Muggles !? » S'indigna Célia Parkinson. « Vous n'allez pas bien ! Vous croyez réellement que les Muggles réussiront là où nous avons échoué ? »

« Vous devez vraiment cesser de les sous-estimer... » Soupira Mucha en se mordillant le doigt. « Un paléographe est un spécialiste des écritures et des papiers. D'un seul coup d'œil, il est capable de dater et de déterminer l'auteur du texte. »

« Enki, tu nous certifies qu'un paléographe puisse nous être favorable ? » Demanda Lord Gaunt.

« Affirmatif. » Mucha reprit tout de suite. « Je peux aussi vous donner un exemple pour vous prouver l'efficacité d'un paléographe, si cela peut vous rassurer. »

« Faites donc. » Ordonna sa mère accompagnée d'un geste d'éventail.

« En 1894, en France, un scandale éclata : l'affaire Dreyfus, qui dura jusqu'en 1906, et qui, aujourd'hui encore, a des répercussions. Ce français, membre de l'armée, Dreyfus, fut accusé par le gouvernement d'espionnage et de trahison pour l'ennemi, l'Allemagne, contre qui la France était en mauvais termes. Je vous passe les détails. Ce 'conflit' interne divisa la France entre ceux qui le pensaient coupable, les 'antidreyfusards', et ceux le pensant innocent, les 'dreyfusards'. Or, il s'avéra, en 1906, que Dreyfus était innocent et que toute cette accusation était basée sur un complot judiciaire sur la simple raison que cet homme était juif. Le judaïsme étant une religion dans le monde Muggle. Je vous passe là aussi les détails par rapport à cette religion ou aux autres, c'est beaucoup trop long et compliqué à expliquer. »

« Comment a-t-on prouvé que cet homme était innocent ? » S'enquit Théophile Nott, ne cherchant pas à cacher sa curiosité.

« L'état-major, qui se trouve être la plus haute instance militaire, voulait voir Dreyfus coupable. En effet, le véritable traître se cachait derrière eux. Le véritable coupable, pour s'en sortir, écrivit de fausses preuves à l'encontre de Dreyfus. Pendant un temps, cela fonctionna. Cependant, cette supercherie fut identifiée par un paléographe du nom de Arthur Giry, qui compara les différentes écritures et comprit la falsification du document. Grâce à cette découverte paléographique, Dreyfus put être innocenté. Voilà ce que permet un paléographe, ne les sous-estimez pas. »

Blaise lança un regard éberlué au Muggleborn. Si, maintenant, il ne voyait plus les Muggleborns comme des inférieurs, merci à Enki Mucha, il avait toujours du mal à ne pas se sentir supérieur aux Muggles. Comment pouvaient-ils vivre sans magie ?

« Passionnant... » Murmura Thomas en portant sa main au visage, un rictus aux lèvres. « Jamais je n'aurais imaginé une si grande invention de la part de Muggles. »

« Ils n'ont pas de magie, ils ont juste développé des moyens de se débrouiller. » Ricana Mucha en tapotant l'épaule de son ami avec affection.

Les Muggles étaient-ils plus ingénieux qu'il ne le pensait ? Pour Blaise, les Muggles étaient des mystères en eux-mêmes. Il ne les avait jamais trouvés vraiment dignes d'intérêt. Pourquoi s'occuper d'êtres cruels et sans magie ? Mais maintenant...avec la répulsion et la haine à l'encontre des Sorciers Noirs, l'italien ne pouvait s'empêcher remettre en cause son éducation. Il se promit de demander des renseignements à sa mère une fois chez eux.

« Je présume que vous avez des contacts ? » Interrogea Snape, haussant un sourcil inquisiteur.

« C'est juste, Nathaniel Morgan est un paléographe et un universitaire allemand spécialisé dans les affaires criminelles. Par pur hasard, il se trouve en ce moment même en Angleterre, à Londres, pour assister à une conférence. » Informa Mucha, fier de lui.

« Est-il digne de confiance ? » Demanda ensuite Narcissa. « N'y a-t-il aucun risque qu'il nous trahisse ? Ou qu'il découvre qui nous sommes réellement ? »

« N'ayez aucune crainte, Narcissa. » La rassura-t-il. « Nathaniel est déjà dans le secret, sa jeune sœur, Nadia, est une Sorcière et une voyante de première génération ayant étudié dans la même école que moi, à Delphes. Nous nous connaissons depuis que nous sommes jeunes et il est toujours ravi d'expérimenter et de concilier magie et science. C'est un véritable adorateur de notre monde et je me demande même s'il ne connaît pas le fonctionnement du Monde Magique mieux que nous. Il est performant et très juste. »

Blaise sentit une vague d'amusement et de surprise à cette déclaration. Il ignorait que des Muggles pouvaient être aussi fascinés par leur système de vie. Ce Morgan pouvait bien être celui qui détruirait tout ses préjugés contre les Muggles.

« Voilà quelque chose que tu m'as caché, Enki... » Marmonna Thomas dans sa barbe inexistante. « Tu me devras quelques explications sur les Morgan. »

« Jaloux ? » S'amusa son ami en passant sa main dans les cheveux bruns sombres du Lord qui se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque.

C'est toujours durant ces 'disputes' que Blaise se demandait s'il n'y avait pas plus que de l'amitié entre ces deux là. N'étaient-ils pas... ? A cette pensée, Blaise rougit imperceptiblement. Son esprit voyagea pour se rappeler le petit brun aux yeux intensément émeraude. Il voulait vraiment le revoir...il secoua soudainement sa tête pour chasser l'image de l'inconnu attirant l'intention surprise de sa mère. Il lui fit signe que tout allait bien. Il se concentra à nouveau sur la discussion se jouant devant ses yeux.

« Suffit, Enki ! » Siffla presque Thomas, de mauvaise humeur. « Quand est-il disponible ? »

« Je lui demande tout de suite ! »

« Tout de suite... ? » Claudia Nott souffla surprise en se tournant vers son frère aussi stupéfait qu'elle.

L'italien se pencha en avant. Comment allait-il s'y prendre pour contacter ce Morgan? Blaise le revit manipuler le même étrange boite noire entre ses doigts. Puis Mucha la mit devant ses yeux et la boite s'alluma apportant des murmures intrigués. Thomas Gaunt pencha sa tête, curieux. Était-elle magique ? Serait-il un artefact magique utilisable même pour un Muggle ? Blaise observa l'homme taper sur l'objet avant d'appuyer sur le haut de la boite et de la placer devant son visage. Puis il attendit sans rien faire de plus. C'était tout ? Blaise ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir déçu. Il avait cru qu'il allait faire quelque chose d'incroyable...

Puis, faisant sursauter la pièce entière, ils entendirent une voix grave, avec un accent dur, étrangère, sortir de la boite. Blaise regarda cette 'chose' : par Merlin, c'était quoi ? Un objet maudit ? Il n'avait jamais vu de création pareille !

_« Hallo ! Enki, quelle surprise ! Ein problem ? »_

« Hallo, Nathaniel. J'ai comme un léger problème et j'ai besoin de ton aide. T'es libre, genre maintenant ? »

Blaise vacilla un peu. Mucha semblait être une autre personne. Son expression et ses mimiques avaient changé pour devenir plus décontractées. Il parlait de manière beaucoup plus familière.

_« Ja, ma conférence vient de terminer, je retourne à l'hôtel. Quel est le problème? » _Ils entendirent un bruit étranglé en fond.

«T'es dans la rue ? Nan, t'occupes...j'ai besoin que tu identifies un document, c'est urgent. »

_« Envoie-le moi par mail, alors ! »_

Enki scanna la pièce avec un amusement profond brillant au fond de ses yeux.

« C'est que je suis chez les Sorciers...l'ordinateur et tout ça, tout ça, c'est pas trop leur truc. Il faut que tu viennes ! »

Blaise sursauta quand un bruit de crash se fit entendre. Il écouta l'homme jurer en ce qu'il identifia comme être de l'allemand.

« Nathaniel ? » Demanda Mucha, inquiet.

_« Oh, putain, un poteau s'est jeté sur mon petit orteil. Ça fait tellement mal... »_ Gémit l'homme, Nathaniel, pathétiquement.

L'italien était...stupéfait par le comportement de l'homme. Il était spécial et semblait franc. C'était quelque chose de rafraîchissant dans un monde où on devait toujours être sur ses gardes. Mais...ce Morgan était-il vraiment qualifié pour les aider ? Il semblait pas mal enfantin. Tout les Muggles se comportaient comme cela ?

« Tu sais, Nathaniel, j'ai mis le portable en haut-parleur, les Sorciers t'écoutent. »

Il eut un silence interrompu par un son crachin métallique.

_« ...tu vas mourir, Enki... »_

« Je suis trop jeune. Enfin bref, t'acceptes ou non ? »

_« Si j'accepte ? Bien sur que oui ! Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais refuser une si belle offre de faire un voyage dans la magie ? Tu viens me chercher ou je peux y aller ? »_

Mucha consulta du regard Lucius. Le propriétaire du manoir hocha la tête, donnant son autorisation pour que Mucha aille à sa recherche.

« Je viens te chercher, Nathaniel, t'es où ? »

_« A côté de mon lieu de conférence, le British Museum. Je bouge pas. »_

Mucha éteignit sa boite de communication, mettant fin à cette étrange conversation avant de se lever. Il sortit rapidement de la pièce laissant des Sorciers abasourdis. Que venait-il de se passer ? La scène précédente était juste surréaliste.

« Qu'est...quel était cet objet ? » Finit par demander Célia Parkinson en attrapant son fils qui avait décidé de partir en exploration.

« Aucune idée. » Répliqua Snape. « J'ai quitté le monde Muggle depuis trop longtemps pour reconnaître cette boite. »

Ils n'attendirent pas très longtemps. Seulement cinq minutes plus tard, des voix résonnèrent depuis le couloir. Blaise observa avec intensité la porte, intrigué et impatient de rencontrer ce mystérieux individu. La porte s'ouvrit sur Mucha. Il était suivi de Nathaniel Morgan et les deux semblaient être en pleine discussion.

« ...et Nadia a fait exploser la cave ! » Termina Morgan avec bonne humeur.

« Elle a sérieusement détruit la cave ? » Recevant la confirmation du Muggle, il s'emporta. « Elle est totalement stupide ! Comment l'idée de fabriquer des bombes magiques à partir de potions lui est venue ? »

« Parce qu'elle a passé toutes ses années scolaires avec toi dans sa classe de potion. Apparemment, t'es d'une nullité... »

« Oui bon, ça va, pas besoin de me le rappeler... »

Mucha entra complètement dans le salon et s'écarta, laissant apparaître le Muggle à leur vue. Blaise pu l'étudier soigneusement.

Celui-ci semblait curieux de son environnement : il étudiait le salon avec curiosité et admiration. L'homme, d'une petite quarantaine d'année, n'était pas grand, mais pas petit non plus. Il avait un peu de ventre, sûrement par manque d'activités physiques. Nathaniel Morgan avait des cheveux souples châtains plutôt court qui retombaient sur son front. Une fine barbe de plusieurs jours mangeait la moitié du visage de l'homme. Ses yeux marrons, presque noirs, scannaient la salle avec intensité, rien ne semblait échapper à son regard entraîné. Blaise analysa ensuite ses vêtements. C'étaient les plus étranges qu'il n'avait jamais vus. Nathaniel avait un t-shirt simple avec un étrange dessin dessus. Dessus, un dragon vert et long, chinois, aux yeux rouges était enroulé sur tout le torse. En dessous, il y était marqué quelque chose en caractère japonais, entre deux boules oranges avec des étoiles dedans. Son t-shirt était entré dans son pantalon bleu-marine fait dans une matière inconnue. Enfin, il avait à ses pieds, des chaussures, en cuir peut-être, ouvertes. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il avait eu mal en se prenant un poteau. Il tenait fermement un sac en toile noire contre lui.

Il était l'homme le plus étrange et bizarre qu'il n'ait pu voir jusqu'à présent. C'était donc ça, un Muggle ? Blaise avait plus l'impression qu'il débarquait d'une autre planète. Ce Nathaniel Morgan était-il vraiment aussi compétent que l'assurait Mucha ? Parce que, sincèrement, l'italien avait des doutes.

« Guten Tag, meine Herren und Frauen, ich bin Nathaniel Morgan. »

Il sautilla presque au centre de la pièce pour se retrouver face à Thomas à qui il fit un immense sourire.

« Vous devez être Lord Thomas Gaunt. C'est un plaisir de faire la connaissance d'une personne qui a fait l'objet de tant d'attention auprès de mon cher ami. »

Blaise cligna des yeux. L'homme venait de changer de comportement. Il ne ressemblait pas du tout à la personne qui était de l'autre côté de la boite, ni à celle qui était entrée dans le salon. Il était passé d'un langage et d'une mimique familiarisés à celui d'un homme de bonne famille. Ce qui était un contraste avec les vêtements ridicules qu'il portait. Il regarda le dit Lord rester silencieux quelques secondes avant de se reprendre.

« C'est cela même, Monsieur Morgan. C'est un plaisir pour nous de vous rencontrer et que vous nous accordiez de votre temps pour nous aider. »

Lucius se leva soudainement et se dirigea noblement vers l'étrange homme. Il lui offrit sa main avec un sourire que Morgan s'empressa de serrer avec enthousiasme.

« Je suis Lord Lucius Malfoy, je suis ravi de vous accueillir au sein de mon manoir. »

« Oui, oui, Lord Malfoy. J'apprécie beaucoup vos compétences, j'ai lu beaucoup d'articles et de livres sur l'histoire de votre famille. Elle est passionnante. Notamment les origines de votre 'guerre' avec les Weasley... »

« Nathaniel ! Calme toi, nous ne sommes pas là pour parler histoire et politique ! » L'interrompit Enki alors qu'il s'asseyait sur sa place précédente.

Blaise regarda le père de son ami blond analyser le Muggle. Il est vrai qu'il était surprenant que cet homme en sache autant sur eux. Mais Blaise ne devait pas oublier que sa sœur était une Sorcière.

« Oh, veuillez m'excuser, my Lord. J'ai dû vous mettre mal à l'aise, ce n'était pas mon intention. » Fit Morgan, penaud, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. « J'ai tendance à m'égarer quand je suis dans le Monde Magique. »

L'italien devait le reconnaître, Nathaniel savait bien parler. Il pouvait facilement se faire passer pour un orateur. Mais si Blaise avait bien compris ce qu'était un universitaire alors il était évident qu'un professeur sache parler pour captiver ses élèves. Il évita de penser au professeur fantôme...

« Je vous pardonne, Monsieur Morgan. » Sourit Lucius en recomposant son masque engageant.

Il se tourna vers la table pour s'emparer du document qui faisait l'objet d'autant d'attention.

« Dois-je vous énoncer les raisons de votre venue ? » Continua le Lord blond.

« N'en prenez pas la peine, Enki m'a raconté tout ce qu'il me faut savoir. Et si c'est un moyen pour se débarrasser de Dumbledore et de sa clique, je ferai avec joie mon travail ! »

L'enthousiasme mélangé au dégoût venant de sa voix étonna Blaise. Cet homme était plein de surprise. Il était un sans pouvoir et pourtant il ne semblait pas apprécier, même détester, Dumbledore. Qu'avait-il pu bien lui faire ?

« Avez-vous une quelconque affaire contre Dumbledore, Monsieur Morgan ? » S'enquit Bianca.

Le paléographe plissa des yeux quelques secondes. Il les scanna rapidement, sa mère et lui, avant de sourire.

« Ce que j'ai contre Dumbledore ne regarde que moi mais je peux seulement vous dire que nous sommes liés de manière indirecte. Il ne me connaît pas et il en est mieux ainsi. Cela vous satisfait, Lady Zabini ? »

Blaise cacha du mieux qu'il put sa surprise. Comment avait-il su ? Ils ne s'étaient pas présentés !

« Votre pouvoir sur la Brume me fascine, c'est la raison pour laquelle je me suis renseigné sur vous. Sur un de mes livres, il y avait vos photos. » Enchaîna l'homme, répondant à la question muette qui planait dans l'air.

« Assez de paroles ! » Marjorie Greengrass se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter le petit garçon Parkinson. « Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. Monsieur Morgan, identifiez ce document à moins que vous n'ayez pas les capacités pour le faire ? »

Il y eut des protestations indignées devant la brusquerie et l'attaque de Marjorie. Mais Nathaniel ne s'en préoccupa pas, comme s'il s'était distancé. A la place, il prit le document des mains de Lucius et y jeta un léger coup d'œil. Ensuite il posa délicatement la feuille sur la table basse avant de s'asseoir à même le sol et de farfouiller dans son sac, tout ça sous le regard surpris des Sorciers. Il en sortit une paire de lunettes rectangulaires qu'il posa sur son nez avant de reporter son attention sur le dit document. Il le manipula doucement, le tournant d'un côté et de l'autre. Puis, il sortit de son sac un livre indéniablement sorcier.

Il nagea dans son petit monde durant une dizaine de minutes où tout resta silencieux, tournant les pages de son livre tout en regardant le document. Nathaniel finit par sourire avec triomphe.

« Ce papier est un parchemin assez récent, je dirais qu'il a été fabriqué il y a cinq ans maximum. » Il commença son explication avec expertise et avec un sérieux qui leur était inconnus jusqu'à lors. « Vu la manière dont il a été manipulé et les nombreux plis présents, il a dû passer de main en main durant une courte période. L'encre noire est une encre venant de Chine, assez chère et prestigieuse, elle est commercialisée dans une entreprise très populaire en France. En général, ce sont des calligraphes qui achètent ce type d'encre. Et vu la couleur de cette encre qui commence à s'effriter ici et là, ce document a été écrit il y a quatre ans. »

« Comment... ? » Commença une Marjorie dubitative devant l'expertise du Muggle alors que le reste du salon restait stupéfait.

« Ce livre là... » Il n'écouta pas Lady Greengrass et montra son livre ouvert à une page. « est un livre sur les différents traités internationaux de ces dernières années. Il n'est pas édité en Angleterre, il a été interdit. » Cru-t-il bon d'ajouter. « Cette page est un traité écrit par Dumbeldore, ce qui est écrit n'a aucun intérêt, c'est son écriture qui m'intéresse. »

Il invita Thomas à se pencher à la fois sur le document et sur le livre. Il passa ses doigts dessus.

« Voyez ces fines courbes presque indistinctes. Elles sont les mêmes. »

« Cela ne prouve pas que l'auteur est Dumbledore. » Intervint Maximilien Parkinson. « Quelqu'un aurait pu reproduire les lettres. »

« Justement, non. » Nia Nathaniel en secouant sa tête. « Ces dites courbures ne sont reproduites que sous certaines lettres, les voyelles. C'est un style qui est propre à Dumbledore et que vous ne trouvez que chez lui. Vous, les Sorciers, vous ne pensez jamais aux différentes écritures existantes à cause de la magie. Vous seriez surpris du nombre de falsifications. »

« Nathaniel, ce n'est pas le moment de comparer les deux mondes. » Le coupa de nouveau Enki dans son élan.

« Excuse moi. » S'excusa l'homme sans paraître désolé. « Je résume, votre document a été écrit par Dumbledore, il y a quatre ans. »

« Cela pourrait bien être un brouillon écrit par lui qui n'offre rien d'important. » Nuança Christian Greengrass en faisant un léger geste d'inconfort.

« Faux encore ! » Fit Nathaniel avec malice. Il leva le document vers la lumière. « Dumbledore est malin, il a utilisé de l'encre venant de notre monde, même si vous le savez déjà. Je vous ai également dit que cette encre était appréciée. » Thomas hocha la tête, attendant la suite du raisonnement de l'homme. « Et bien, cette encre est réputée pour s'effacer en passant une gomme dessus ! Il suffit de prendre un citron et verser un peu de jus pour que les lettres disparues, pouf, réapparaissent ! »

Il accompagna ses paroles avec un geste, il écarta les bras mimant une apparition avec un large sourire.

« Un citron... ? » Murmura Marjorie dangereusement bas.

Sa magie commença à crépiter autour d'elle et il fallut qu'Astoria et Daphné la calment en lui envoyant une vague magique de réconfort. Blaise soupira un peu. Marjorie était vraiment à bout, il la comprenait. Mais il fallait avouer, un citron ? C'est vraiment du n'importe quoi ! Les Muggles ne savaient vraiment pas quoi inventer, c'était pathétique...

Comprenant, qu'il n'avait pas le choix, Lucius appela Dobby et lui demanda un citron. Nathaniel ne s'étonna même pas à la vue de l'Elfe de maison, et Blaise songea qu'il en avait déjà vu. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Dobby réapparut, un demi-citron dans sa main. Le Muggle l'agrippa et s'empressa de le presser avidement. Le zeste tomba doucement sur le parchemin sous les regards sceptiques des Sorciers. Sérieusement ? Cela ne pouvait pas fonctionner...

« Ahah ! » Le cri de victoire de Nathaniel raisonna dans le salon tendu.

« Alors ? » S'enquit avec impatience Enki en se penchant au-dessus de l'épaule de son ami, montrant son intérêt.

Blaise entendit un fin grondement sortir de la gorge de Thomas qui transperça Nathaniel du regard. C'était étrange de voir un homme aussi impassible que Gaunt grogner de jalousie devant un inconnu. Nathaniel plissa des yeux et remit ses lunettes bien à leur place, redevenant sérieux. Ce changement d'attitude inquiéta le salon. Qu'avait-il pu lire ?

« Pauvre enfant Potter... » Murmura-t-il avec douceur, comptant leur attention.

L'italien sursauta presque quand Sirius Black sauta sur ses jambes pour parcourir la distance qui le séparait de l'allemand. Il se tint devant lui, tendu et se redressant de toute sa hauteur, menaçant.

« Pourquoi parler d'Harry ? » Cracha Sirius avec dureté.

Narcissa se leva à son tour pour le rasseoir sur son canapé, le calmant. C'était la première fois que Blaise l'entendait parler, il l'avait même cru être devenu muet. Depuis son retour dans le monde, il était renfermé. Le voir s'adresser comme cela, devant un public, lui faisait l'effet d'un choc. Mais, sa réaction lui semblait normale. Draco lui avait raconté qu'il était le parrain de Potter. Il avait donc réagi à son nom.

« Vous étiez proche de lui ? » Demanda Nathaniel, mais il n'attendit pas de réponse car il enchaîna. « D'après le message caché, cet enfant avait une mise à prix sur sa tête, un plan d'assassinat. Une fois mort, un autre enfant devait prendre sa place, Longbottom...»

Une soudaine vague de magie, violente et sauvage, se répandit dans la pièce. Blaise agrippa la main de sa mère et trembla. Ce pouvoir lui rappelait l'explosion de Severus, quatre ans plus tôt. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui avait laissé sa magie sortir mais Sirius. L'homme était hors de lui, ses yeux bleus-marines scintillaient de rage et ses lèvres étaient crispées. Il ne se souciait pas de la douleur qu'il procurait à Nathan Parkinson, l'enfant pleurait à chaudes larmes, et à Nathaniel, qui en tant que Muggle, ne supportait pas la violente magie.

La vague s'éteignit aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée. Blaise relâcha son souffle. Il ne s'était rendu compte qu'il le retenait. Sirius était maintenant d'un calme effrayant.

« Je vois...il a tué mon filleul pour qu'il soit _remplacé _! » Il cracha le dernier mot avec haine. « Oh, je peux vous assurer que Dumbledore va mourir. »

« C'est notre objectif, Black. » Assura Thomas, lui même furieux. « Mais pas avant qu'il ne soit anéanti publiquement... »

« Ah ! » L'exclamation de Nathaniel les interrompit.

« Il y a quelque chose en plus ? » Questionna Mucha en inclinant la tête sur la gauche.

« Vous connaissez Frédéric et George Weasley ? »

« Les jumeaux Weasley ? Bien sûr. » Affirma Snape en plissant des sourcils. « Ces deux-là ont rapidement compris la manipulation de Dumbledore et venaient souvent à notre aide. Malheureusement, du jour au lendemain, ils ont cessé. Aujourd'hui, ils sont calmes, bien trop. Ils ne font plus de blagues ou de remarques. Ils se font oublier. »

Blaise hocha distraitement la tête, confirmant silencieusement. Depuis trois ans et demi, le comportement des jumeaux avait soudainement changé au point de les inquiéter. Souvent, ils avaient voulu les confronter, mais ils n'étaient jamais seuls. Un de leurs frères, un Gryffindor ou encore un professeur était toujours dans leur ombre. Finalement, les Slytherins avaient abandonné et avaient conclu que quelque chose s'était passé.

« Et bien... » Continua Nathaniel en levant sa tête du document pour regarder Severus dans les yeux. « Ces jumeaux ont le malheur d'être devenus les 'esclaves' de Dumbledore. »

**OoO**

Bonjour à tous mes chéris !

Voici un chapitre des plus intéressants ! Il est l'un de mes préférés, je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire. Le personnage de Nathaniel est vraiment génial. Comment dire que je voulais faire quelqu'un pouvant montrer notre pouvoir ! Celui de la science et de la connaissance ! Bon...en réalité j'aime Nathaniel parce que c'est un geek...très fan des animés...si Ron et lui se rencontrent, ils vont faire un duo de terreur !

Mais la question est : qu'a fait Dumby pour que Nathaniel, un Muggle, le déteste ? Et qu'est-il arriver à nos pauvres Fred et George ? Que de suspense ! Nous rentrons enfin dans un peu plus d'actions et d'intrigues ! C'est pas trop tôt, ça devenait long...

Et enfin, nous voyons Blaise apercevoir Harry (et Ron mais il s'en fiche de lui). On peu dire qu'il a eu le coup de foudre ^^ mais le pauvre il est perdu question sentiments...il n'y connaît pas grand chose...Ne vous en faîte pas, il va recevoir des conseils...enfin j'espère pour lui ! Pour info, Harry et Ron ont grandement changé physiquement, il est impossible de les reconnaître.

A dans deux semaines pour revenir au point de vue de Ron et Harry !


	14. 13) Une philosophie philosophale

**Auteure:** Elfelmira

**Genre: **Mystère, Amitié, Famille

**Résumé:** Fin de la deuxième année, Ginny a été enlevée dans la Chambre des Secrets. Lockhart, Ron et Harry partent à sa recherche. Or le professeur, afin de s'accaparer toute la gloire, brise les baguettes des deux amis et les emprisonne dans la Chambre. Se retrouvant au centre d'un complot, ils vont devoir apprendre à survivre, seuls ou presque. Ils vont apprendre à voir au delà des apparences et de la Magie elle-même... L'année du Serpentaire arrive...

**Bashing:** Dumby, Hermione, les Weasley (on les aime ceux-là) sauf les jumeaux, pour eux je pourrais jamais y arriver... Alors je sais, je fais pas mal de bashing sur ces personnes tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas très fan d'eux. Il y a une exception pour Hermione, j'adore ce personnage mais je trouve que le nombre de bashing concernant Hermione sont peu nombreux et que Ron s'en prend toujours plein la gueule. Alors j'inverse, Ron sera un gentil et si ça ne vous plaît pas…bah…pas grave !

**Attention:** Les événements de la première et deuxième année (sauf la fin) correspondent aux livres ou films. Les passés d'Harry et Ron seront modifiés à ma façon, donc pas de cris. Il est possible qu'il y ait de l'humour sarcastique comme je l'aime. Et enfin, pour les couples, je ne sais pas encore. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que c'est un slash. On verra. Risque de spoil mais bon, comme tout le monde connaît Harry Potter, on s'en fou un peu…

**Couple :** BZ/HP, je ne sais pas encore pour Ron, j'hésite pour un RW/DM ou un RW/DG, ça reste à voir. En vrai, maintenant je sais ce que je vais faire mais je vais pas vous le dire héhéhé !

Alors, petite information supplémentaire, je remercie ma Beta, Cuicuit, pour m'avoir corrigée et relue. Pour l'instant pub, je vous invite à aller lire ce qu'elle a écrit sur wattpad, c'est magnifique !

Ni _Harry Potter_ (le livre et le film) ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent, ils sont à JKR. Voilà voilà.

« Parole »

_« Fourchelangue »_

**« langage des animaux »**

Je vous remercie évidemment pour vos reviews ! Je les lis toutes et j'espère corriger mes erreurs et m'améliorer grâce à vous ! N'hésitez pas si vous avez des questions !

**OoO**

**Partie 2 :**

**Chapitre 13 :**

**Une philosophie philosophale**

**OoO**

« Ron...pour une énième fois, calme toi. Tout va bien se passer. » Soupira Harry en caressant doucement la tête écailleuse de Sa'ha.

La jeune vipère avait décidé de leur rendre une brève visite avant leur rendez-vous tant attendu. Rendez-vous qui stressait horriblement Ron. Harry l'entendait aller et venir d'un bout à l'autre du salon en marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante. Le petit brun s'épuisait rien qu'en l'écoutant ruminer depuis ce matin.

« Tu ne comprends pas, Harry ! Et si...et si ma tante refuse de me considérer ! Et si... Rah ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire»

« Ça va bien se passer. » Répéta Harry, avant de faire un rictus et d'ajouter dans un ton machiavélique : « et puis, dis toi que c'est juste un passage et que juste après on enchaîne avec un rendez-vous avec les Flamel. »

Ron gémit fortement et Harry 'vit' son aura chatoyante se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil sans aucune grâce.

« Tu es sûr de ne pas être un diable sous les traits d'ange ? Tu empires mon stresse... »

« A mon plus grand plaisir. » Ricana le petit brun qui fut récompensé par un autre gémissement de la part de son grand frère.

Harry reporta son attention sur Sa'ha et lui demanda des nouvelles d'Oh'ta et de Re'na. Rien ne semblait perturber les deux vipères les plus importantes du monde. Re'na avait pris à cœur l'engagement de son héritier et ses sujets serpentaient silencieusement à la recherche d'informations. Harry sourit, elles étaient de fantastiques espionnes.

Le jeune Lord entendit vaguement Ron pousser un petit cri de douleur. Vu que Ron grognait en colère dans le langage des animaux, Harry envisagea que Solange l'avait mordu. Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à être ennuyé par les tourments inutiles du rouquin.

Muriel Prewett. La vieille tante de Ron et respectivement l'actuelle Lady Prewett. C'était elle qu'ils devaient voir d'ici quelques minutes. De ce que lui avait raconté Ron, elle était une vieille femme sévère, rigide mais juste. Aussi âgée que Dumbledore, elle était respectée pour sa puissance, politique comme magique, ainsi que pour son intelligence vive. Elle était aussi réputée qu'Augusta Longbottom. Travaillant au ministère en tant qu'ancienne Ministre de la Justice, elle avait formé l'irréprochable Amélia Bones. Celle-ci avait par ailleurs hérité de son sens assidu de la justice. Il savait également qu'elle n'appréciait pas vraiment sa nièce, Molly, ainsi que sa famille. Il ignorait pourquoi. Mais Harry avait émis l'hypothèse que Muriel avait d'une manière ou d'une autre compris les intérêts de sa nièce et du reste des Weasley. Depuis la mort des frères aînés de Molly et héritiers des Prewett, Muriel s'était distancée de sa nièce. Ron avait souvent dit qu'il ne la voyait qu'une fois par an, à Noël et qu'il avait peur d'elle. Ce qui expliquait le comportement paniqué du rouquin en ce moment même. Ils avaient pu contacter la vieille Lady la veille sous le nom de Lord Apophis Gryffindor grâce à l'aide de Ragnarök. Sa réponse positive avait mis Ron dans tous ses états.

Il avait peur, à juste titre, du rejet de sa tante, qu'elle ne le reconnaisse pas en tant qu'héritier Prewett. Mais Harry sentait au plus profond de lui que cette rencontre se passerait merveilleusement bien.

« Maîtres, il est l'heure. La cheminée est ouverte.» Annonça soudainement Curly faisant sursauter Harry.

Laissant Sa'ha rejoindre les siens, Harry se leva. Son frère lui emboîta le pas pour se placer devant la cheminée. Prenant une grande inspiration, Harry revêtit le masque sérieux mais attentionné de Lord Enkô Peverell.

**OoO**

Harry se sentit tomber en avant et fut rattrapé de justesse par Ron. Il lui chuchota un remerciement qui fut récompensé par un ébouriffement de ses cheveux. Le petit brun se redressa, prenant une posture noble et 'observa' les auras aux alentours.

La pièce vibrait de couleurs froides. Simple, il n'y avait que des meubles d'utilisations quotidien, rien de superflus. Aucune décoration ne venait orner les murs et les dits meubles. Il pouvait 'voir' les contours beiges d'une commode reposant près d'une porte, à gauche. Au centre, deux canapés vert pâle se faisaient face. Au milieu, une simple table également verte pâle, sûrement en bois, attendait d'être utilisée.

« Enchantée, Lord Gryffindor, Lord Peverell. » Dit une voix vieille mais puissante sur le côté droit. « Je suis absolument ravie de faire votre connaissance. Je vous en prie prenez place, Truffy nous apporte de quoi nous abreuver. »

Harry tourna sa tête vers la voix qu'il conclut appartenir à Muriel Prewett. Il fut ébloui pendant un instant. Il cligna des yeux. Une splendide aura or et rouge entourait Muriel. Malgré son âge avancé et sa petite taille, son aura interne brillait de la même intensité que son externe. Observant de plus près, il remarqua que son noyau était noir. Le petit brun sourit. La tante et le neveu se ressemblaient : ils avaient la même aura et le même noyau, même si l'aura de Ron était plus brillante. Cela expliquait pourquoi Ron était doté d'un noyau noir. L'adolescent sourit intérieurement, il allait pouvoir rassurer son frère.

Les deux jeunes Lords s'assirent gracieusement à l'instant même où l'Elfe de Maison, Truffy, apparut avec un plateau de thé et de biscuits. Muriel les suivit dans un mouvement plus long. Durant quelques minutes, ils restèrent silencieux. Harry sentait Ron, à côté de lui, qui remuait sûrement mal à l'aise. Il savait que la tante et le neveu s'observaient. Il le 'voyait' à la façon dont leurs auras semblaient s'attirer, reconnaissant leur lien de parenté.

« Dites moi... » Commença doucement la vieille femme avec une voix qui ordonnait une réponse. « Que me vaut l'honneur de la présence d'aussi grands Lords dans ma simple demeure ? Des Lords de familles qui devraient avoir disparu, si je puis me permettre. »

« Nous ne sommes pas présent pour cela, my Lady. » Fit précautionneusement Harry, refusant de mettre la sévère dame en colère. « Du moins, pas dans l'immédiat. Nous sommes venus pour une autre...affaire plus pertinente qui est dans votre plus grand intérêt. »

« Oh... » Harry détermina que Muriel était amusée, le frétillement de sa voix le laissait envisager. « Il est rare qu'on évite de me répondre. C'est divertissant. Quel intérêt puis-je trouver dans les affaires d'un Lord aussi puissant et riche que vous, Lord Peverell ? »

« Je ne suis qu'indirectement concerné. »

« J'en conclut donc que cette rencontre vous concerne, Lord Gryffindor ? »

Son attention était maintenant complètement concentrée sur Ron. Si Harry ne le connaissait pas, il aurait pu croire que le rouquin se sentait parfaitement bien, confiant. Le petit brun savait très bien que ce n'était qu'une façade. Le pied de son frère, caché sous la table, remuait sans cesse, freinant son stresse. Il le sentait. Pour le rassurer il effleura d'un geste nonchalant sa jambe alors qu'il se servait d'un peu de thé. Ron se reprit.

« C'est exact, my Lady. Et je suppose que vous êtes intriguée par ma demande. »

« Oui. » Avoua sans crainte la fière Lady. « Quand j'ai reçu votre lettre, j'ai été grandement surprise. Je ne m'attendais certainement pas au retour de deux aussi grandes familles et encore moins au fait que vous vouliez me rencontrer avant l'annonce officielle de votre retour. Néanmoins... » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens avant de reprendre. « Néanmoins, maintenant que je vous ai devant mes yeux, Lord Gryffindor, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à une certaine personne... »

Harry se tendit un peu avant de se relaxer. Si la vieille femme avait reconnu son neveu, quel mal y avait-il ? Il était persuadé qu'elle garderai le secret aussi longtemps qu'il devait être gardé. Il avait confiance, son aura ne mentait pas. Il pressa sa main sur celle de Ron pour lui assurer de la bonne parole de sa tante.

« Et quelle est donc cette personne ? » S'enquit Ron, d'une voix neutre.

« Mon dernier neveu, Ronald Weasley. »

Elle se tut et Harry supposa qu'elle gardait son regard rivé sur Ron. Elle était figée, semblant disséquer tout leur secret, un à un. Satisfaite de son observation, elle annonça le résultat de son analyse d'une voix flageolante, remplie d'émotion.

« Vous...tu es Ronald... » Ron se tendit mais ne dit rien. « Dans ce cas...tu es Harry Potter... » Le jeune Lord resta également silencieux. « Alors vous n'êtes pas morts...Dumbledore a menti...ma nièce m'a menti... »

Sa voix passa de l'émotion à la rage. Même si Harry savait que cette rage n'était pas dirigée contre lui, il frissonna d'inconfort. Il n'aimait pas ça. Des années d'abus ne disparaissaient pas en seulement quatre ans et laissaient forcément des traces. Ron lui envoya une vague magique rassurante. Harry soupira et se calma, laissant la vieille femme rependre ses esprits.

« Es-tu bien Ronald ? »

« Oui, ma tante, c'est bien moi. »

D'un mouvement brusque, faisant sursauter Harry, elle se redressa et se retrouva devant son neveu. Elle l'entoura de ses bras et l'enserra dans une puissante étreinte. Dans un premier temps surpris, Ron resta les bras ballants, puis il agrippa sa tante dans ses bras forts et versa quelques larmes. Harry sourit devant ces retrouvailles malgré un petit pincement au cœur. Il ne se connaissait pas de famille, autre que Ron, qui l'attendait. Cependant il avait eu raison d'accorder sa confiance à vieille Lady.

« Comment m'as-tu reconnu ? » Murmura enfin Ron une fois le moment bisnounours terminé.

« Tu as certes grandement changé, tu ne ressembles plus à un Weasley. Mais tu gardes les yeux...Jamais je ne pourrais les oublier. Ta mère si mais pas moi... »

« Ma mère n'est pas ma mère, juste ma génitrice. » Cracha le rouquin de dégoût.

« Expliquez-moi tout. » Ordonna-t-elle avec douceur.

Ils s'exécutèrent sans complaintes. Leur récit leur prit quelques heures, bien qu'ils omirent quelques détails par rapport à leur rôle futur annoncé par Médée. En résumé, ils avaient occulté la prophétie de Médée préférant rester sans contraintes et pressions de la part d'un monde qui ne leur devait rien. Et surtout, Ron ne voulait pas inquiéter sa tante nouvellement retrouvée. Muriel resta évidemment choquée en apprenant l'existence de Serpentaire mais surtout de la déesse de la magie, Médée.

A la fin de leur explication, Muriel ne dit rien, réfléchissant à toutes les actions que cela impliquait. Harry 'voyait' très bien qu'elle était furieuse : bien qu'elle se retenait d'éclater, son aura virevoltait dans toute la pièce comme une tempête. Il l'entendit soupirer avant de parler la voix brisée par le chagrin et la douleur.

« Je savais que ma nièce était ambitieuse et son choix de se marier avec un homme aussi peu ambitieux qu'Arthur Weasley m'a toujours titillé. Je savais également que Dumbledore cherchait à moderniser notre monde à sa manière. J'ignorais, cependant, qu'ils étaient allés aussi loin...aller jusqu'à l'infanticide en passant par ce Lockhart... »

Elle soupira de nouveau, dépassée par les événements. Harry lui fit un sourire contrit. Apprendre la trahison de sa famille faisait mal. Très mal. Il la comprenait.

« Depuis ta 'mort', Ronald, je suis restée à l'écart du Magenmagot. » Enchaîna-t-elle. « Je n'y ai pas remis les pieds depuis qu'Arthur et Molly sont devenus Lord et Lady Weasley. On peut dire que j'ai arrêté de soutenir avidement le parti moderniste. Mais je ne me suis pas non plus dirigée vers les traditionalistes... »

« Pourquoi, Lady Prewett ? » Demanda Harry en fronçant des sourcils. « Pourquoi ne pas soutenir l'un ou l'autre des partis ? »

« Je t'en pries, Harry, appelle moi tante, tu es maintenant le frère de Ron. »

Harry fit un immense sourire tandis qu'une chaleur de bonheur se propagea dans son corps : c'était la première fois qu'un adulte lui accordait réellement sa confiance. Cette femme lui faisait vraiment un honneur en le reconnaissant comme étant de la même famille. Il entendit Ron rire de soulagement : en l'acceptant, Muriel assurait à Ron qu'il appartenait aux Prewett.

« Pour en revenir à ta question, c'est plutôt compliqué. » Soupira-t-elle de nouveau. « La première raison et l'officielle, c'est que je me sens trop vieille pour jouer la politique. La vraie raison, c'est que j'ai renié Molly des Prewett. »

Le petit brun s'étouffa dans sa salive, choqué. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça. Renier Molly signifiait renier sa seule héritière. Aucun de ses enfants ne pouvait prétendre au titre de Lord Prewett. Donc cela annonçait la fin de cette famille.

« Pourtant...pourtant j'ai le titre d'héritier...comment... ? » Murmura un Ron aussi dépassé que lui.

« Tu ne fais plus parti de la famille Weasley depuis que tu as été déclaré 'mort' par ta propre famille. » Expliqua sa tante puis elle continua. « A cause de ce reniement, j'ai privé Bill d'une source de pouvoir, il ne peut plus devenir Lord Prewett. Ils ne l'ont pas apprécié. Je savais que Dumbledore n'hésitait pas face à l'assassinat, j'ai préféré rentrer me cacher ici. Cela fait quatre ans que j'envoie Truffy à l'extérieur dès que j'ai besoin. »

« Pourquoi ne pas rejoindre les traditionalistes ? » S'enquit Harry.

« Ils ne correspondent pas à mes idées politiques. Néanmoins, j'apprécie l'effort de Lord Gaunt, leur leader, de s'opposer à Dumbledore. Vous avez entendu parler de Lord Gaunt ? »

« Vaguement. Le directeur Ragnarök nous en a parlé. » Dit Ron avec nonchalance. « Nous irons le rencontrer avant de prendre place au Magenmagot. »

« Bien. » Agréa la vieille Lady, satisfaite. « Je dois vous mettre en garde, pas que de Dumbledore, mais aussi de Voldemort. Il est revenu, selon les rumeurs, il y a quelques mois, d'après Neville Longbottom. Mais nous ne sommes pas sûrs, il n'y a eu aucune attaque, aucune menace. Il est donc possible... »

« ...que cela soit un mensonge. » Termina Ron en tiquant. « Une espèce de piège de Dumbledore pour diviser les familles dark et light. Si cela marche, cela va se terminer en épuration et en génocide. »

« J'en ai malheureusement peur, cher neveu. Et les doutes commencent déjà à s'implanter dans les esprits. »

« Il y tant de choses à faire...jamais nous n'y arriverons... » Harry mit son visage entre ses mains, en signe de désespoir.

« Ne sois pas défaitiste, mon enfant, il est bien trop tôt pour ça. De ce que vous m'avez dit, vous avez de puissants alliés, les Gobelins et deux des Fondateurs. »

« Sans oublier Serpentaire et Médée. » Ajouta Ron en passant une main dans son dos. « Tout va bien finir, petit frère, ne t'inquiète. »

« J'aimerai tant te croire... » Sourit faiblement Harry.

« Cela annonce en effet un dur chemin. » Fit Muriel concernée. « Pour cela vous aurez besoin d'alliés puissants et de pouvoirs, pas uniquement magiques, mais aussi politiques. »

Harry 'observa' l'aura de Muriel bouger. La Lady retira quelque chose de son index. L'objet brillait d'une aura virant sur l'orangé. Harry comprit tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de la chevalière de Lord.

« Pour commencer, Ronald je te nomme Lord Prewett. »

« Quoi ? » S'écria Ron sous le choc.

« Je suis bien trop vieille pour endosser le rôle de Lady Prewett, j'ai besoin de ma retraite et de repos. Et il hors de question de laisser le titre de Lord à William Weasley. Tu es Lord Prewett, Ronald. »

« Prends l'anneau, Ron, il est précieux. » Assura Harry, excité par la situation quand il 'vit' que son frère était figé.

Avec émotion, le rouquin tendit son bras et ouvrit sa main. Muriel déposa la chevalière avec révérence. Le rouquin sembla l'observer un instant avant de la mettre à son index, à la même main que ses bagues de Lord et d'héritier. Harry 'regarda' l'aura de la bague tourner autour du doigt de son frère avant de ne faire qu'un. Le petit brun sourit : son frère avait été accepté comme Lord Prewett par la magie.

« Je ne sais quoi dire, ma tante... » Murmura Ron, un peu tremblant. « Je... »

« Ne dis rien, cher neveu, tu le mérites. »

La vieille femme accorda une étreinte autant à Ron qu'à Harry, ce qui le fit rougir. Il n'était pas habitué à ce type de toucher. C'était la première fois qu'un adulte lui faisait un câlin.

« Vous avez tout mon soutien, mes chéris. Il est temps pour moi de passer le flambeau au futur. »

**OoO**

Harry se sentit tomber, attiré vers le sol à cause de la gravité. Une fois de plus, Ron le rattrapa. Il soupira de désespoir. Sincèrement, lui et les moyens de transports sorciers n'étaient pas amis. Jamais il ne s'y habituerait. Que cela soit par portoloin, par cheminée ou par transplanage, il finissait toujours sur les fesses. Qu'importe le temps qu'il passait à s'entraîner. C'était frustrant et amusant pour Ron. Il grimaça quand il entendit le ricanement de son frère qui le tenait toujours. Comme si de rien n'était, il se poussa et se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Ce qui, vu sa taille, n'était pas vraiment impressionnant. Ron rigola une fois encore.

« Tu ressembles à un chaton effarouché... » Ron rit et se plia en deux.

« Ris une fois de plus et je te fais du poisson pour les mois à venir. » Menaça dignement Harry en le fusillant de ses yeux aveugles.

« Tu n'oserais pas ! » S'indigna Ron, outré.

Harry ne répondit pas et renifla juste. Il préféra 'regarder' autour de lui, ignorant les cris de chiots battus de Ron. La fraîcheur des sous-bois le ravivait après être passé sous le soleil brûlant de juillet. Cela faisait du bien. Les auras vertes pâles, sombres et bleues circulaient autour de lui, montaient vers le haut suivant la ligne des troncs d'arbres. Les piaillements joyeux des oiseaux raisonnaient comme une mélodie à ses oreilles. Les cris des autres animaux, tels les chevreuils, mettaient une vivacité hors norme, les chasseurs ayant l'interdiction de rentrer dans cette réserve. Harry pouvait 'voir' la magie virevolter entre les branches, désignant ce lieu comme une forêt magique. Cela donnait un paysage haut en couleurs et féerique. Il aimait bien ce coin de paradis. Il rêvait qu'il puisse exister de tels endroits en Angleterre.

Les deux frères n'étaient plus, en effet, sur le sol anglais. Ils se trouvaient actuellement en France, dans la forêt de Fontainebleau pour y rencontrer les Flamel. Ils avaient reçu le portoloin juste après être rentrés de chez Muriel. Ils avaient décidé d'y aller le lendemain pour être reposés. Et maintenant, ils étaient ici, dans la partie de la forêt réservée aux Flamel où ne pouvaient pénétrer que leurs invités. Le seul problème auquel ils faisaient face était simplement qu'ils se trouvaient au milieu de la dite forêt sans savoir par où aller.

« Tu crois que les Flamel sont en réalité joueurs ? » S'enquit Ron, intrigué.

« Tu sais, quand tu vis plus de 600 ans, tu finis par t'ennuyer. Jouer des tours à leurs invités doit les amuser. » Harry émit cette hypothèse avec un soupçon de malice dans sa voix.

En effet, c'était amusant de se dire que deux très très vieilles personnes puissent faire des traquenards à des inconnus. Harry pouvait bien les apprécier. Et peut-être qu'eux aussi malgré le fait que la Pierre Philosophale ait été détruite par leur faute. Avec un peu de chance, la Pierre n'avait pas été détruite, et cette information n'était qu'une ruse de Dumbledore. Ou alors, jamais la vraie Pierre n'avait été dans les mains du directeur. Ou alors il en existait une deuxième...ou alors elle avait vraiment été détruite...dans ce cas... Tant d'hypothèses pouvaient être possibles.

« On ne s'en sortira pas en tournant en rond. » Soupira Ron avant de tendre le bras.

Rapidement un petit oiseau à l'aura brun clair s'y posa. Le petit piaillement fit sourire Harry. Il écouta son frère discuter dans la langue des animaux et attendit. Son frère s'approcha ensuite de lui et lui prit le bras pour le guider. Harry hocha la tête en remerciement. Il avait beau 'voir' les auras, cela ne l'empêchait pas de trébucher sur un sol aussi irrégulier que celui d'une forêt.

« C'est par ici. » Dit simplement Ron.

Pendant une dizaine de minutes, ils marchèrent guidés par un oiseau excité. Harry trébucha seulement deux fois sur des cailloux et racines dépassant du sol, une victoire. Finalement, Ron se stoppa et le petit brun leva la tête devant lui. Il haussa un sourcil devant l'aura ocre du grand manoir. Cette couleur lui rappelait celle de la Pierre. Il entendit Ron sûrement remercier l'oiseau avant qu'ils ne se dirigent vers l'entrée. Le rouquin frappa la lourde porte.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'ouvrit sur une petite créature. Comme tous les Elfes de Maison, ce petit être avait une petite aura beige agréable à 'voir'. Harry lui fit un sourire encourageant et prévenant.

« Bonjour, je suis Lord Apophis Gryffindor et voici mon frère, Lord Enkô Peverell. » S'annonça Ron, essayant de parler en français. « Nous sommes attendus par Lord et Lady Flamel. »

« Thierry est ravi de faire connaissance des invités des maîtres. » Fit le petit Elfe avec une voix aiguë, en anglais. « Les invités des maîtres sont attendus dans le Grand Salon. Les invités des maîtres doivent suivre Thierry. »

Les deux frères reniflèrent d'amusement devant le comportement de cet Elfe. Il était poli et semblait bien traité. Ils le suivirent dans le long corridor. Ils passèrent différentes portes avant d'arriver dans la pièce souhaitée. L'Elfe les présenta à l'entrée, en français, avant de disparaître. Harry posa son regard sur les deux seuls occupants du salon. Perenelle Flamel était assise sur l'un des fauteuils. Son aura ocre resplendissante envahissait son entourage d'une douce chaleur. Harry ne pouvait ignorer la puissance et la sagesse qui se dégageaient de la très vieille femme. Son mari, Nicolas Flamel se tenait debout, derrière elle, les fixant. Son aura était tout aussi ocre et puissante que celle de sa femme. En fait, raisonna Harry, les deux avaient les mêmes auras (internes et externes) et le même noyau virant sur le gris.

Le petit brun haussa un sourcil quand une pensée le frappa de plein fouet. Muriel avait une aura orangée, les Flamel avaient une aura ocre et celle de Ron était un mélange entre les deux. Était-ce une coïncidence ? Il ne le pensait pas. Cela ressemblait plus être un lien de famille, un héritage, et Harry était presque sûr que les auras de la famille Weasley n'avaient aucune ressemblance avec celles des Flamel, de Muriel et de Ron. Il se demandait même si Alix et Loena Weasley n'avaient pas le même type d'aura malgré les générations d'écart. Il en mettrait sa main à couper. Peut-être qu'il devrait poser la question à Godric.

« Bienvenue dans notre humble demeure, my Lord. » Prononça Pernelle avec un accent français. « Je vous en prie, rejoignez-nous. » Les invita-t-elle galamment.

« C'est un honneur pour nous que vous ayez répondu positivement à notre demande. » dit Ron en inclinant la tête, un peu intimidé de se retrouver face à deux légendes.

Les deux frères s'assirent tranquillement et gracieusement sur le même canapé. Harry 'vit' Nicolas se poser sur le fauteuil près de sa femme.

« Tout l'honneur est pour nous. » Répliqua l'homme noble. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé vivre assez longtemps pour voir le retour d'aussi grandes familles que les vôtres. »

« Il est vrai que ce fut une complète surprise pour nous. » Continua sa femme avec une certaine admiration.

« Je vous en prie, il en va de même pour nous. » Fit Ron avec révérence. « Jamais je n'aurais imaginé vous rencontrer un jour. Je dois dire que j'ai été fasciné par votre art qu'est l'alchimie. »

« Vous êtes un flatteur, Lord Gryffindor. » Interpréta Perenelle en mettant sa main délicate devant sa bouche pour cacher son amusement. « Et vous êtes plutôt charmeur et amusant. »

« Je prends le compliment, my Lady. Même si pour le côté amusant, je préfère considérer que vous l'êtes davantage. »

« Oh ? Voyez-vous ça ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ceci ? »

« Ce portoloin n'a pas atterri au milieu d'une forêt magique par simple accident, n'est-ce-pas ? » Affirma malicieusement le rouquin.

« Vous êtes avisé, my Lord. » Complimenta Lady Flamel, approbatrice. « Il est très amusant de regarder nos visiteurs tourner en rond. Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à votre don des langues animales. C'est un peu de la triche. »

Durant leur joute verbale, ni Nicolas ni Harry ne pipèrent un mot. Ils restèrent en silence, à écouter dans le plus grand amusement. Finalement Nicolas fut celui qui interrompit le dialogue.

« Je vous saurais gré d'arrêter de vouloir séduire ma femme, my Lord, elle est déjà prise. »

Harry retint un ricanement. Le très vieil homme s'amusait totalement de la situation.

« Pour des personnes ayant plus de 600 ans, vous êtes très bien conservés, my Lord, my Lady. » S'expliqua presque Ron. « Je ne m'attendais pas à me retrouver face à deux trentenaires. »

S'étouffant presque dans sa salive, Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il ignorait que les Flamel avaient une apparence aussi jeune ! La Pierre Philosophale faisait vraiment des miracles.

« Je suis intrigué de votre venue. » Fit soudain plus sérieusement Perenelle. « Vous êtes restés vague dans votre lettre. Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ? »

« Avant toute chose, nous nous devons de vérifier quelque chose. » Annonça pour la première fois Harry depuis le début de la conversation. « Jurez-le sur votre magie : soutenez-vous Dumbledore ? »

Il eut un moment de silence. Il ne servait à rien à introduire cette demande avec des pincettes. Aller droit au but gagnait du temps, Harry le savait. Bien sûr, s'ils soutenaient Dumbledore, vu que le directeur avait été l'élève de Nicolas pendant un temps, ils risquaient de se faire trahir. Ils prenaient un risque en faisant ce pari.

« Par ma magie, je le jure, nous ne soutenons pas Albus Dumbledore ! » Firent en cœur les Flamel en levant la main.

Harry 'observa' leur aura tourbillonner autour d'eux avant de plonger dans leur cœur. Leur magie ne disparut pas et resta la même. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement, ils n'avaient pas menti, ils étaient dignes de confiance.

« Pourquoi une telle question ? » S'enquit Nicolas, intrigué.

« Il a été votre élève, puis, en 1991, vous lui avez donné votre Pierre, ce qui est un signe de grande confiance. » Expliqua le rouquin. « On voulait être sûrs que vous ne suiviez pas aveuglement Dumbledore. »

« Vous êtes contre lui. » Constata Perenelle, neutre. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne sommes pas en accord avec ses idéaux. Il n'est devenu notre élève que pour une seule raison : il est talentueux et avait un projet d'alchimie qu'il a mené à bien. Il ne nous a pas rendu visite depuis la fin de son apprentissage. »

« Néanmoins... » Reprit Nicolas. « En 1991, il nous a contacté pour qu'on lui prête la Pierre pour seulement quelques mois. A la fin de l'année, il est revenu avec une pierre détruite en disant : « c'est pour le plus grand bien ». Par son geste, il a perdu toute notre confiance qu'on lui avait accordée. Ce qui revient à ma question principale : comment savez-vous que cette Pierre était dans les mains de Dumbledore ? » Finit-il par dire, suspicieux.

Oups, pensa Harry en se mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, grillé. Les deux frères s'entre-regardèrent, mal à l'aise. Que devaient-ils dire ? Deux choix s'offraient à eux : mentir en inventant une histoire autour du fait d'être Lord Gryffindor et donc d'être au courant de ce qui se passait à Hogwarts. Cependant, les Flamel étaient loin d'être stupides, ils verraient la supercherie rapidement. Restait la seconde solution et la meilleure selon lui : dire la vérité, et toute la vérité. Ils pouvaient leur faire confiance, non ? Ils venaient de jurer de ne pas 'fricoter' avec Dumbledore. Mais il y avait un seul risque. N'étaient-ils pas à l'origine de la destruction de la Pierre ?

« C'est une histoire plutôt compliquée... » Hésita Harry en passant une main sur son bras droit ganté, gêné. « En 91, on était à Hogwarts. Nous étions les principaux concernés par cette 'quête'... »

Un silence tendu entoura les quatre habitants du salon. Comme la réaction tardait à venir, Harry apporta sa main à sa bouche et mordilla son pouce. Il ne savait pas où se mettre et il était inquiet de ce que pourrait dire les deux honorables immortels. Le petit brun sentit Ron se tortiller, également pas dans son meilleur état.

« Attendez un instant... » Commença Perenelle, pensive.

« Dumbledore nous a parlé d'une certaine 'quête'. » Continua son mari. « Et les concernés, comme vous dites, étaient trois jeunes sorciers de 11 ans. Or si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut, sur trois, deux ont été annoncés morts, i ans de cela. »

Harry se pourlécha ses lèvres dans un geste inconscient. Qu'allaient-ils dire ? Oh, il n'était pas naïf, il savait parfaitement bien que les Flamel découvriraient d'une manière ou d'une autre qui ils étaient mais il comptait laisser un peu traîner la révélation. En fait, le petit brun aurait souhaité le leur dire de vive voix et non jouer aux charades comme maintenant.

« Vous êtes Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter. » Affirma Pernelle avec un ton frôlant l'accusateur.

« Surprise ! » Ironisa Ron en ouvrant les bras dans un geste dramatique faisant rouler des yeux Harry.

« J'aimerai avoir des réponses. Maintenant ! » Obligea Lord Flamel, sa magie voletant autour de lui.

« C'est une très longue histoire... »

Ainsi, les deux frères se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois à raconter leur histoire. La prochaine fois, songea Harry, j'enregistre. C'était tellement agaçant de répéter et il était pratiquement sûr qu'ils allaient devoir relater leurs 'aventures' un nombre incalculable de fois. C'était juste une question de survie. Cette fois, contrairement à Muriel, ils racontèrent même la prophétie. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix s'ils voulaient annoncer la filiation qui les liait. Mais Ron se chargerait de ça après leur récit.

« Jamais... » Commença épouvantée Perenelle. « Jamais je n'aurais imaginé un tel... »

« ...complot. » Poursuivit Nicolas, tout aussi ébahi que sa femme.

« J'ignore ce qui me surprend le plus : de savoir l'implication d'Albus dans un meurtre ou d'apprendre l'existence de Médée, Serpentaire ou des Fondateurs encore en vie. Et le fait que les Sorciers ont été maudits pour leur comportement... » Continua-t-elle en soupirant.

« Je sais que c'est un peu dur à croire... » Tenta de les rassurer Harry.

Il savait très bien que ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre pouvait leur retourner le cerveau. Il le savait, il avait vécu la même chose 4 ans plus tôt. Il ne serait pas surpris si les deux Flamel réfutent leur histoire. Dans ce cas, ils étaient prêts à jurer sur leur magie de sa véracité.

« Nous vous croyons, ne vous inquiétez pas, Lord Peverell. » Assura Perenelle avec gentillesse. « Juste, c'est difficile à imaginer. »

« Vous ne nous en voulez pas ? » Demanda timidement le petit brun.

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Votre Pierre...elle a été détruite par notre faute... » Dit nerveusement Ron.

Un éclat de rire se répandit dans le salon. Harry cligna des yeux, étonné, d'entendre ce rire rauque provenant de Nicolas, il ne s'y attendait pas. Et puis...qu'est-ce qui avait de drôle là dedans ? Ils parlaient tout de même d'une pierre qui leur accordait la vie éternelle, sans elle, les Flamel mouraient. A moins que...

« Vous pensez sincèrement que nous irions prêter une Pierre aussi importante à quelqu'un d'autre ? » Fit finalement l'homme alors qu'il avait fini de rire. « Nous avons donné une simple réplique. »

Harry sentit ses joues chauffer devant la simplicité de la réponse. Bon...au moins une de ses hypothèses émises plus tôt était vérifiée. Une fausse pierre avait été détruite. Dumbledore s'était laissé berner. Pauvre chou...en plus d'avoir détruit une fausse pierre (ou l'avait-il gardée?), il avait perdu toute la confiance des Flamel.

« Logique. » Annonça simplement Ron, semblant se sentir un peu stupide de leur question.

« Assurément. » Approuva Perenelle. « Même si Albus a été notre élève, cette Pierre est nôtre. Jamais nous laisserons quiconque poser ne serait-ce qu'un regard sur elle. Quand Albus est venu, nous avons décidé de créer une réplique. Cela l'a convaincu, c'est tout ce qu'il nous fallait. Par ailleurs, on a pu voir s'il était réellement digne de confiance. »

« Je comprends » Murmura pensivement Ron. « C'est un coup de génie. » Continua-t-il, de l'admiration s'entendait dans sa voix.

Il eut un bref silence, interrompu seulement par Thierry qui apportait quelques collations. Harry 'observa' ce qui y était servi. L'aura marron entourait quatre tasses. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur forte du café et...il n'y avait que du café en fait. Pourquoi cette boisson du diable ? Harry retint un frémissement au souvenir de son goût amer. Il haïssait toujours Godric pour sa stupide blague. Jamais il ne referait l'erreur d'y tremper sa langue. Franchement...les français et le café...une vraie histoire d'amour...pourquoi n'y avait-il jamais de thé, chez ces français ? C'est dans ces moments qu'il enviait l'absence de goût chez son frère. Le petit brun décida de laisser avec tristesse le café de côté et se concentra sur la discussion qui venait de reprendre.

« J'ai tout de même une question. » Dit finalement Nicolas. « Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à un détail. Pourquoi être venus nous voir ? Nous sommes français et nous vivons en général reclus du monde mortel. Par conséquent, nous ne présentons pas vraiment de soutien majeur pour votre objectif. »

« Comment expliquer... » Rit nerveusement Ron.

« Nous sommes là pour une certaine raison qui pourrait vous plaire. » Dit Harry en se redressant dans son canapé, ils arrivaient dans le vif du sujet.

« Connaissez-vous une certaine Cyrielle Flamel ? » Interrogea Ron, soudainement nerveux.

« Oui, bien sur, elle était la sœur de mon arrière grand-père, Léon. » Répondit Nicolas sans réfléchir, étonné. « Comment la connaissez-vous ? Elle a été rejetée de notre famille pour lui avoir apporté disgrâce en refusant un mariage arrangé. J'ignore ce qui est advenue d'elle hormis le fait qu'elle a fuit la France. »

« Je sais ce qu'elle est devenue. » Affirma le rouquin reprenant confiance en lui.

« Comment ça ? » S'enquit Lord Flamel.

Harry 'regarda' Ron lever sa main où se trouvait sa chevalière d'Héritier Flamel. Il 'regarda' l'aura des deux Flamel se réfracter de surprise et il les entendit lâcher sifflements de surprises.

« Cela ne se peut... » Murmura Perenelle.

Elle ne semblait pas pouvoir continuer sa phrase, tant sa surprise était intense. Nicolas se leva presque d'un bond et se positionna devant Ron. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et accorda toute son intention à la bague.

« C'est bien elle...mon ancienne chevalière d'Héritier...comment... ? »

« Il s'avère que Cyrielle Flamel s'est mariée avec Godric Gryffindor. » Commença Ron avec un demi-sourire ignorant les sifflements de surprises du couple. « Ils ont eu un fils unique, Oldaric qui a poursuivi la lignée Gryffondor jusqu'à ce que Loena Gryffindor prenne le nom de son mari, Alix Weasley, par sécurité. Par un sort, tous oublièrent notre filiation aux Gryffindor et, par conséquent, aux Flamel. Je suis le premier à reprendre le titre de Lord Gryffindor et d'Héritier Flamel, depuis. »

Harry pouvait presque entendre les pensées des deux Flamel tellement le choc les possédait. Il pouvait les comprendre. Depuis des centaines d'années, ils étaient les seuls survivants de leur famille, n'ayant pas de descendance, et ils apprenaient qu'il leur restait une famille en Angleterre. Cela avait de quoi être choquant.

« La raison pour laquelle j'ai le titre d'Héritier Flamel alors que je ne suis pas le premier né de ma _famille_ est la même raison que j'ai expliquée plus tôt. » Ron cracha le mot 'famille' avec violence.

Le petit brun fit un sourire emplit de tristesse et lui caressa son bras en signe de soutien. Son grand frère n'avait toujours pas surmonté la trahison de sa famille. A vrai dire, lui non plus.

« Ils n'ont pas été jugé digne de porter ces titres de Lord Gryffindor et d'Héritier Flamel, auprès de Médée. » Conclut Ron.

Un instant de silence s'installa avant qu'il ne se fasse briser par une Perenelle surexcitée.

« Un héritier ! Nico ! Tu te rends compte ? Nous avons un héritier ! Jamais je ne l'aurais imaginé ! C'est merveilleux ! »

Elle se jeta sur son mari et s'enserra fermement dans une étreinte. La joie irradiait sincèrement du corps des deux immortels. Nicolas rendit l'étreinte. Harry inclina la tête sur le côté, incompréhensif. Pourquoi être aussi heureux ? S'ils voulaient un descendant, ils pouvaient faire un enfant, n'est-ce pas ?

« Cela ne vous ennuie pas que je sois votre héritier, je présume. » Devina son frère, aussi ébahi que lui par leur réaction.

« Cher Lord, l'immortalité a un prix. » Expliqua Nicolas avec sérieux. « Elle a toujours un prix. Quand nous avons créé la Pierre Philosophale, nous ignorions encore les conséquences apportées. Notre étude de la Pierre fut finie quand nous avions 34 ans, tout les deux. Nous avions pris l'élixir d'immortalité, nous sommes restés bloqués à cet âge. Pendant un temps nous fûmes heureux. Cependant une dizaine d'années après, nous souhaitions avoir un enfant...hélas... »

« Nous avons découvert l'horrible coût de notre immortalité. » Continua Perenelle avec tristesse en posant une main sur son ventre. « Nous avons perdu la capacité à donner la vie. Nous sommes devenus infertiles... »

Ceci expliquait pourquoi ils semblaient aussi heureux d'avoir un héritier, quelqu'un de leur sang. Harry sourit avec bienveillance. Cette journée était pleine de bonnes surprises, notamment pour les deux Flamel.

« Je suis si heureux de rencontrer un membre de ma famille, même si nous sommes très éloignés. Puis-je ? »

Nicolas ouvrit presque timidement ses bras dans un geste évident de reconnaissance. Ron n'hésita pas et alla entourer de ses bras l'homme. Perenelle se joignit rapidement à eux. Malgré la joie que ressentait Harry pour son frère, il sentit un petit pincement au cœur en se sentant exclu de ce moment familial une fois de plus.

Perenelle sembla sentir son malaise car elle se sépara de l'étreinte pour le rejoindre. Elle s'assit près de lui et passa une main réconfortante dans ses longs cheveux noirs puis elle le pressa contre sa poitrine. La chaleur de son corps amena un sourire heureux sur les lèvres du petit brun. En plus d'avoir été accepté par tante Muriel, il était également accepté par les Flamel, marquant un tournant à sa vie.

Oui, vraiment, une nouvelle ère s'annonçait. En bien comme en mal, seul le futur le savait.

**OoO**

Bonjour mes petits chéris !

Et voilà en nouveau chapitre de fini ! J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié parce que moi je ne l'aime pas vraiment...Mais ce chapitre est nécessaire pour la suite de l'intrigue : il fallait bien que Ron puisse recevoir officiellement ses titres ! Et je voulais vraiment voir les Flamel, ils sont si cool...en réalité, je refuse le Nicolas Flamel des _Animaux Fantastiques_, il ne correspond pas à mes attentes malheureusement. (Je tiens à préciser : j'adore ce film ! Je ne crache pas dessus, juste sur Flamel!)

Ne soyez pas trop déçu, je vous promets que le prochain chapitre va vous plaire énormément ! Surtout que je l'adore ! J'en dis pas plus pour éviter tout spoils ! Héhéhé, je suis vraiment méchante et sadique...

A dans deux semaines !


	15. 14) Une douce rousseur emprisonnée

**Auteure:** Elfelmira

**Genre: **Mystère, Amitié, Famille

**Résumé:** Fin de la deuxième année, Ginny a été enlevée dans la Chambre des Secrets. Lockhart, Ron et Harry partent à sa recherche. Or le professeur, afin de s'accaparer toute la gloire, brise les baguettes des deux amis et les emprisonne dans la Chambre. Se retrouvant au centre d'un complot, ils vont devoir apprendre à survivre, seuls ou presque. Ils vont apprendre à voir au-delà des apparences et de la Magie elle-même... L'année du Serpentaire arrive...

**Bashing:** Dumby, Hermione, les Weasley (on les aime ceux-là) sauf les jumeaux, pour eux je pourrais jamais y arriver... Alors je sais, je fais pas mal de bashing sur ces personnes tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas très fan d'eux. Il y a une exception pour Hermione, j'adore ce personnage mais je trouve que le nombre de bashing concernant Hermione sont peu nombreux et que Ron s'en prend toujours plein la gueule. Alors j'inverse, Ron sera un gentil et si ça ne vous plaît pas…bah…pas grave !

**Attention:** Les événements de la première et deuxième année (sauf la fin) correspondent aux livres ou films. Les passés d'Harry et Ron seront modifiés à ma façon, donc pas de cris. Il est possible qu'il y ait de l'humour sarcastique comme je l'aime. Et enfin, pour les couples, je ne sais pas encore. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que c'est un slash. On verra. Risque de spoil mais bon, comme tout le monde connaît Harry Potter, on s'en fou un peu…

**Couple :** BZ/HP, je ne sais pas encore pour Ron, j'hésite pour un RW/DM ou un RW/DG, ça reste à voir. En vrai, maintenant je sais ce que je vais faire mais je vais pas vous le dire héhéhé !

Alors, petite information supplémentaire, je remercie ma Beta, Cuicuit, pour m'avoir corrigée et relue. Pour l'instant pub, je vous invite à aller lire ce qu'elle a écrit sur wattpad, c'est magnifique !

Ni _Harry Potter_ (le livre et le film) ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent, ils sont à JKR. Voilà voilà.

« Parole »

_« Fourchelangue »_

**« langage des animaux »**

**OoO**

**Partie 2 :**

**Chapitre 14 :**

**Une douce rousseur emprisonnée**

**OoO**

**ATTENTION : Scène de torture physique comme psychologique ! Ce chapitre est violent !**

Loin au fond du bassin londonien, entre deux collines de lavandes violettes et de buissons d'ajoncs, éblouis par un soleil et une chaleur de plomb, un bien étrange manoir trônait au centre d'un joli marais brillant. Ce manoir était d'un splendide style victorien, tout en hauteur et en beauté. Il imposait le respect, la puissance et la richesse de la famille vivant en ces lieux. Mais ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire était sûrement le fait que le manoir semblait avoir une volonté propre.

De temps à autre, une grande fenêtre s'ouvrait ou se fermait seule, laissant voler les rideaux de soies. Plus loin, un vent non naturel jouait avec les feuilles des arbres autour du manoir. On pouvait voir à travers les fenêtres des balais laver le sol en marbre et les riches tapis orientaux, de la vaisselle en porcelaines se laver seule dans une magnifique cuisine ouverte ou des meubles en bois de chêne et vernis changer tranquillement de place. Cet endroit respirait la magie. C'était le nouveau manoir de la nouvellement noble famille Weasley.

De la colline faisant directement face au manoir, on pouvait distinguer sur le proche une silhouette. Elle se mouvait difficilement pliant son dos sous la chaleur du soleil de 14 heures. Elle tenait un seau lourd et aspergeait les quatre marches en marbre pour les rafraîchir et les faire briller. Pourquoi 'nettoyer' manuellement alors que la magie existait ? Pourquoi cette silhouette était dehors, sous la canicule, incapable de boire une seule goutte d'eau ? La famille Weasley n'était-elle pas une famille unie, aimante ?

En s'approchant de plus près, on discernait les traits de cette silhouette. C'était un adolescent ou plutôt un jeune homme sorti tout juste de l'adolescence. Il était grand mais son corps mal nourri, fin, était un contraste subjuguant. Ses cheveux roux sales mi-longs tombaient sur un visage creusé, pâle et épuisé. Sous ses yeux bleu sombre et vides, on distinguait des cernes noirs, preuve flagrante d'un manque de sommeil évident. Ses pieds nus collaient douloureusement à la chaleur du marbre, arrachant un peu de peau à chacun de ses pas, laissant traîner un peu de sang à sa suite. Il passa un bras amaigri sur ses vêtements noirs déchirés, sales, dans un vain but de les décoller de sa peau en sueur. La couleur des habits aspirait toute la chaleur. Il se baissa à nouveau et attrapa dans un mouvement mécanique son seau désormais vide. Il devait le remplir. Encore. Et recommencer. Encore.

Le jeune homme leva ses yeux cernés vers le soleil de plomb et gémit. Il avait soif, il n'avait pas bu depuis hier soir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'eau gâchée coulant doucement sur le marbre. Il passa un coup de langue sur ses lèvres gercées, hypnotisé par l'évaporation de cette précieuse eau. Il n'avait qu'à se baisser et lécher le sol pour en avoir rien qu'une goutte...Il voulait se laisser tenter...juste se baisser...c'était facile...personne ne le saurait...

Il secoua vivement sa tête. Non. Il ne devait pas. Ce n'était pas bien. S'il le faisait, son frère...il frissonna. Ne pas y penser. Il devait accomplir sa tâche. Il devait juste se concentrer sur sa tâche. Ne penser à rien d'autre.

Le rouquin occulta la chaleur du soleil, la douleur de ses pieds, la sueur coulant le long de son dos, la faim et la soif. Il attrapa le seau avec ses deux mains maigres et osseuses. Il n'avait même plus la force de le porter à une main. Il releva la tête, cherchant son objectif des yeux. Il devait avancer tout droit de 13 pas, puis tourner à gauche et faire 5 pas pour arriver devant une source du marais et recueillir l'eau où il devait attendre 10 secondes pour que le seau soit complètement plein. Il le savait, il avait compté un nombre incalculable de fois pour se concentrer. Ensuite, il devait faire le chemin inverse.

Il marcha, pinçant ses lèvres meurtries pour ne pas gémir de douleur à chaque pas : des morceaux de bois, de cailloux et autres objets naturels rentraient dans la peau de ses pieds déjà bien abîmée. Il souffla pour se mettre à compter intérieurement. Rapidement il arriva à destination. Il remplit son seau. Il lorgna l'eau boueuse et sentit sa gorge s'assécher. Non. Pas bien. Compte, ne regarde pas l'eau. Se reprenant, il fit le trajet dans le sens inverse. Il déversa le plus doucement possible l'eau sur le porche, profitant de cet instant pour se reposer un peu.

Le jeune homme répétait ce même geste depuis le début de la semaine. Marcher, remplir, marcher, déverser. Encore et encore. De l'aube au crépuscule. Sans s'arrêter. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'arrêter. S'il prenait une pause, ils le sauraient et il le regretterait.

Son geste devenu mécanique était inutile, sa tâche était inutile. Il le savait. Rafraîchir le proche avec de l'eau du froide du marais durant la canicule ? C'était une idée stupide mais efficace. L'eau s'évaporait à peine le sol touché, laissant un marbre toujours aussi brûlant. Le but même de cette tâche était de le déshumaniser. Il le savait. Un homme digne de ce nom répétait-il un même geste incohérent encore et encore ? Était-il toujours un homme ? Il se le demandait. Il passa son bras sur son front couvert de sueurs. Son seau était vide. Il devait à nouveau le remplir.

De 14 heures à 21 heures 30, il recommença son mouvement inutile, encore et encore. Ses muscles beaucoup trop sollicités le brûlaient et menaçaient de le lâcher. Son corps faible et mal nourri ne semblait plus vouloir le porter. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de lâcher maintenant. Il attendait avec impatience la venue de la nuit. Pour lui, le soir était devenu un moment de libération. Ironique quand il pensait qu'il détestait la nuit avant.

« Allez, c'est fini. » Grogna une voix masculine, ennuyée.

Le jeune homme tourna ses yeux fatigués vers la personne qui venait d'ouvrir brusquement la lourde porte lustrée en chêne. C'était un autre rouquin aussi grand que lui. Mais contrairement à lui, il respirait la vie et la santé. Ses longs cheveux roux lustrés et brillants étaient assemblés en une natte serrée et reposaient sur son épaule gauche. L'homme, d'environ 25 ans, était bien bâti, costaud et attirant. Ses vêtements étaient riches. Sa chemise de soie brune et dorée saillait bien à son corps, sculptant ses muscles. Elle était rentrée dans son pantalon de satin noir léger. Il posait sur lui un regard ennuyé et dégoûté qui lui fit baisser la tête, incapable de supporter une telle détestation de la part de son frère aîné.

« Tss. » Souffla le rouquin en jetant un vague coup d'œil à son 'travail'. « Je vois que tu n'as même pas réussi à rafraîchir le porche. Vraiment incapable. »

Il ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas à répondre. A quoi cela servirait-il ? Il ne l'écouterait pas. Ils savaient tous les deux que c'était impossible de rafraîchir un sol avec de l'eau fraîche sous une telle canicule. Il n'avait qu'à se taire.

« Allez, rentre ! » Claqua-t-il comme s'il parlait à un chien. « Tu me fais déjà perdre assez mon temps ! »

Il ne répondit toujours pas, gardant sa tête baissée.

« Allez, allez, range le sceau et rejoins ta chambre. »

Il ne dit toujours rien mais se dépêcha d'attraper le sceau. Il sursauta quand il reçu une baffe violente sur sa joue. Cela suffit à fendre sa lèvre supérieure déjà abîmée. Il sentit le goût familier du sang couler dans sa gorge. Il réprima l'envie de pleurer et passer une main sur sa joue désormais douloureuse. Il resta sans bouger, le sceau lourd dans ses mains, attendant la raison de cette baffe.

« Réponds-moi, merdeux. » Cracha son 'frère' aîné avec haine alors qu'il le força et le regarder. « Ne m'ignore pas ! »

« O-oui m-maître William. P-pardon m-maître William. » Bredouilla le jeune homme, ignorant sa lèvre douloureuse.

« Bien. » Son 'frère' le relâcha et rentra dans le magnifique manoir, claquant la porte.

Le rouquin fixa quelques secondes la porte. Durant ces secondes ses yeux vides devinrent terrifiants. Ils brillaient d'une incroyable intensité de haine. Il les tuerait. Il les tuerait. IL LES TUERAIT ! Il sentit sa magie enfermée tenter une fois de plus de répondre à sa demande avant d'être forcée à se calmer. Ses yeux redevinrent vides comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Il se tourna, descendit les marches et contourna le manoir. A l'arrière de celui-ci, un petit cabanon en bois délabré, se cachant entre de petits buissons d'ajoncs. C'était la cabane de 'jardinage'. On y trouvait toutes sortes d'outils allant de la simple pelle, aux plus insolites comme une valise. Il y avait également quelques objets qui faisaient frissonner le jeune homme. Il ouvrit difficilement la petite porte qui menaçait de tomber à tout moment et déposa le sceau.

Puis, il se dirigea vers une autre porte dérobée. Elle se situait derrière le manoir. Elle était petite et faite en métal noir. Elle menait dans les profondeurs, donnant sur une pièce située sous le manoir. Il l'ouvrit et entra. Avant de refermer la porte sur le noir absolu il posa un œil sur le splendide ciel étoilé. Il voulait être comme cette étoile, libre et brillante. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Un membre de sa 'famille' vérifiait chaque soir s'ils étaient là, dans cette cave, et fermait la porte à clef jusqu'au petit matin. Et même si l'envie lui prenait de partir là maintenant, il n'irait pas loin : un maléfice interdit le reliait à sa 'famille'. Ils seraient tout de suite prévenus et il devrait en subir les conséquences. Hors de question de fuir si la liberté n'était pas assurée.

Il laissa la porte se fermer derrière lui. Aucune poignée ne permettait d'ouvrir cette dite porte de l'intérieur, elle ne s'ouvrait que de l'extérieur. Le noir complet l'envahit. Il attendit quelques secondes que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité. Petit à petit, il discerna vaguement les contours de marches et une petite lumière en bas des escaliers. Ah. Son frère avait fini plus tôt que lui.

Le jeune roux descendit précautionneusement les marches en bois grinçantes en prenant garde de ne pas poser un pied sur la mauvaise marche. La cinquième menaçait de s'écrouler. Le bois moisi sentait mais avec l'habitude, il avait fini par s'y habituer. Il mordit sa lèvre quand une écharde se planta dans une des plaies à son pied gauche. Douleur aiguë.

Il arriva en bas sans vraiment de problèmes et boitilla tant bien que mal dans sa 'chambre', vers la lumière. La pièce ou la cave n'était éclairée que par une pauvre bougie, ils n'avaient pas le droit d'en brûler plus de quatre par jour. Donc ils rationnaient leur seule source d'éclairage. Elle était petite, sale, avec un empilement de vieilles boîtes à sa gauche sur lequel trônaient des poupées en porcelaine à moitié cassées. Elles appartenaient autrefois à leur petite sœur même s'il se demandait encore comment elle avait pu obtenir des poupées d'aussi bonne qualité alors qu'ils étaient pauvres à l'époque. Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'avait pas de phobie liée aux poupées maintenant. Il frissonna en les contemplant, elles donnaient un aspect morbide, plus encore, à leur lieu de résidence. Il détourna le regard.

A sa droite se trouvait là où ils vivaient. Son frère s'amusait souvent à dire que c'était leur salon rien qu'à eux. Il y avait deux couches serrées l'une contre l'autre. A côté, sur une petite table pourrie était posée la petite bougie. La lumière faisait un curieux jeu d'ombres sur le mur, rendant le tout plus stressant et les poupées plus dérangeantes. Sur l'une des couches, son frère se débattait avec ce qui ressemblait à des bandages. Il pansait ses plaies du jour avec expérience. Une vague de tristesse le frappa. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Ils ne méritaient pas de vivre comme ça...ils avaient juste essayé de rétablir la vérité et une injustice. Rien de plus.

Il examina son frère avec minutie. Il était son exacte copie. Impossible de les différencier. Mais lui connaissait toutes leurs différences. Lui, il avait un centimètre de plus, une tâche de rousseur supplémentaire sous son œil gauche, une voix légèrement plus grave, un mental d'acier. Son frère était beaucoup plus posé, calme. C'était lui, durant leurs années de bonheur, qui parvenait à le réguler, à lui imposer des limites dans ses blagues. Sans lui, il n'était rien, il était perdu. S'il mourait, il mourrait. Il le savait, son frère le savait. Ils avaient ce sentiment réciproque.

« Ah. » Fit son frère qui le remarqua enfin de sa couche. « Fred, tu es là. »

Fred se désola à entente la voix vide de vie de son cher frère. Plus rien ne semblait l'émouvoir. Seule la douleur le faisait encore réagir. Combien de temps allait encore tenir George avant qu'il ne perde la tête ? Il l'ignorait mais il ferait tout pour que cela n'arrive jamais, ou du moins le plus tard possible.

« Salut George ! » Répondit-il avec le plus d'enthousiasme possible.

Il voulait lui donner de l'espoir. Le plus possible. Pour qu'il s'accroche à quelque chose. Fred voulait par dessus tout qu'une seule chose les relie encore à leur ancienne vie : leur malice à faire des farces, leur bonne humeur. Cela leur permettrait de tenir, de s'accrocher.

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? » S'inquiéta ensuite Fred en remarquant son frère qui n'arrivait pas à atteindre un coin blessé de sa peau.

« Oui. »

Une autre chose qui avait changé chez George était qu'il répondait maintenant souvent par monosyllabes ou faisait de très courtes phrases. Il avait peur de parler, Fred le comprenait. S'ils parlaient, ils étaient punis. Entre eux, Fred s'assurait toujours de le rassurer : ils étaient ensemble, pas besoin d'avoir peur ! Mais cela ne suffisait pas, cela ne suffisait jamais !

Il prit une bande et releva le t-shirt noir de son frère. Un filet de sang s'égouttait doucement le long de son dos. Fred retint une grimace en voyant les longues traces sanglantes d'un coup de fouet. Parmi toutes les punitions, le fouet était celui qu'il aimait le moins. Il passait doucement une main réconfortante quand George trembla. Il n'avait pas à s'en faire, c'était lui, juste lui, pas un de leur 'famille', il n'y avait rien à craindre. Il nettoya avec le plus grand soin la blessure avant de la bander.

« C'est de qui ? » Murmura Fred dans un souffle.

« Maître C-charles. » Bredouilla George en regardant autour de lui comme s'il allait apparaître d'un moment à l'autre.

Charles, ou Charlie, était revenu de Roumanie quand il avait entendu parler de la mort de sa très chère sœur. Jamais il n'avait évoqué Ron et les jumeaux l'avaient remarqué. Pourquoi ne pas parler de leur plus jeune frère ? Pourquoi tenter de l'effacer de la mémoire familiale ? Néanmoins Charles avait tout de suite pointé sa haine à l'encontre des « méchants sorciers noirs maléfiques qui avaient tués sa tendre et adorable petite sœur ». Il avait laissé son boulot de dragonnier pour rester proche de leur famille afin de les aider à surmonter cette épreuve difficile. Charles avait fini par vouloir rester en Angleterre et avait trouvé un travail dans la réserve de Créatures Magiques près de Cambridge. En réalité, Fred pensait plus que cette 'réserve' était un camp pour enfermer lesdites Créatures. Mais il n'en avait aucune preuve. Quand les jumeaux avaient été découverts par Granger, Charles avait été un des plus amer envers eux. Il ne supportait pas de voir des membres de sa famille remettre la parole de Dumbledore en question. Dumbledore avait toujours raison, Dumbledore était l'homme le plus avisé et sage qui puisse exister. Compromettre sa parole était synonyme d'être un Mage Noir ou de s'allier à eux. Charles était alors souvent vicieux à leur encontre.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda ensuite Fred.

« J'ai fait tomber une tasse. »

« Il a fait tomber une tasse. » Comprit-il en soupirant.

Souvent, leur 'famille' les punissait pour des broutilles ou juste avec de fausses excuses. Il était fréquent qu'un d'eux casse un objet ou en salisse un autre pour qu'ils soient accusés et punis à leur place. George acquiesça d'un air absent, confirmant la théorie de Fred.

« Quelle était ta tâche aujourd'hui ? » S'enquit à nouveau Fred.

« Ranger la cuisine en boucle. Ils trouvent toujours un moyen de la salir et je devais recommencer. » Expliqua-t-il. « Et toi ? Toujours la même ? »

« Oui... » Soupira-t-il en se laissant tomber sur sa couche.

Il grimaça quand il cogna son pied au sol dur. Il avait presque oublié sa douleur tellement il avait mal dans tout son corps affaibli.

« Tu as de l'eau ? » Demanda-t-il encore.

George se tourna et agrippa une cruche en terre cuite à demi cassée. Il la tendit à son frère qui but goulûment la précieuse eau. Il la savoura longuement et en passa sur ses lèvres gercées. Il se détendit. Cela faisait tellement de bien...Il ferma ses yeux alors que son frère remit la cruche sous la fuite.

« Tu veux que je soigne tes pieds ? » Questionna alors la voix de George.

Fred ne fit que gémir, préférant ne faire aucun mouvement pour détendre ses muscles martyrisés par un effort absurde. Prenant ça comme une réponse positive, George se mit à soigner ses plaies. Fred soupira une fois de plus, toujours les yeux fermés. Il ne fit aucun commentaire quand il sentit George enlever l'écharde ou quand il enveloppa ses pieds dans un linge. Par contre, il réagit lorsque que le son de la porte raisonna dans la cave. C'était l'heure de leur repas et de leur vérification.

Le rouquin ne quitta pas l'escalier des yeux. Il attendait. Quel membre de sa 'famille' descendrait aujourd'hui ? Il misait sur leur père, il n'était pas venu depuis longtemps. Sa mère ? Impossible, elle ne s'abaissera jamais à salir sa jolie robe de velours. Sa supposition s'avéra fausse quand la figure de son frère aîné, Charles, s'avança à la lumière. Il sentit George trembler à côté de lui. Il savait que son jumeau avait une terreur profonde de l'ancien dragonnier. Plus que des autres membres de leur 'famille'. Et Fred savait très bien que Charles s'amusait de cette terreur et avait fait de George son souffre-douleur préféré.

Fred remarqua qu'il tenait un plateau où deux bols étaient posés. Leur repas du soir. Le jeune homme s'approcha d'eux, s'arrêta devant eux et les toisa du regard, d'un air supérieur. Son jumeau se pelotonna plus contre lui. Il passa un bras dans son dos pour le rapprocher de lui dans un geste protecteur. Fred leva la tête pour fixer ses yeux glaciaux. Il défia son 'frère' de faire le moindre geste à l'encontre de George. Mais Charles n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de poser le plateau à même le sol sans les quitter des yeux. Puis il s'agenouilla devant Fred. Le jeune rouquin enserra George contre son torse, empêchant tout contact visuel entre les deux.

Charles ne dit rien, ne fit aucun mouvement. Il restait devant eux, même sa respiration semblait bloquée. Fred ne comprenait pas cet étrange comportement. Avait-il pris quelque chose ? Le regard froid et haineux de Charles en devenait presque terrifiant, dérangeant. Habituellement il était plutôt tête chaude, il était le premier à s'exprimer, à les punir. Avait-il décidé de changer sa méthode ? Fred continua à regarder les prunelles bleues de son 'frère', sans sourciller.

« Demain, tu prendras la place de la loque qui te sert de frère. » Finit-il par dire, la voix glaçante. « Il est incapable de faire ce qu'on lui demande. »

Fred sentit le frémissement de George qui se colla plus contre lui. Il s'interdit d'exprimer son sentiment de haine, cela risquerait de mal se finir pour eux. A la place, il laissa Charles rabaisser George mais il tenta de le rassurer en tapotant son dos.

« Lui te remplacera sur le porche. »

Puis il se releva soudainement, n'ayant plus rien à dire. Fred pensa alors qu'il allait les laisser manger et se reposer. Après tout cette cave ne convenait pas à un noble tel que lui, ironisa Fred. Mais il se trompa à nouveau.

« Une dernière chose... » Continua Charles toujours avec autant de froideur.

Il agrippa les cheveux roux de Fred et le força à se lever pour arriver au même niveau. Il dut lâcher George pour attraper le bas de sa tête tentant de diminuer la soudaine douleur piquante. Une pauvre et unique larme s'échappa du coin de son œil pour finir sa course sur sa joue. Il ferma son œil gauche, l'autre regardait Charles, la vision troublée. Fred pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage. La peur s'emparait doucement de lui. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour se défendre, il était faible, vulnérable.

« Tu sais...je déteste qu'on me fixe. » Murmura Charles à son oreille. « Comme je suis dans un bon jour, je te laisse une dernière chance. La prochaine fois que tu me fixes... »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens mais Fred comprenait très bien ce que cela impliquait. Il secoua difficilement la tête, exprimant son consentement. Il voulait juste que son 'frère' le lâche. Il avait mal. Charles souffla, irrité avant de lui donner un violent coup dans le ventre. Fred écarquilla ses yeux, le souffle coupé. Il cracha un peu de salive en tentant de respirer. Comme il n'avait plus aucune graisse sur son ventre, ses côtes n'avaient aucune protection naturelle, la douleur était par conséquent décuplée. Il entendit vaguement la plainte de son jumeau, derrière lui, et se concentra uniquement sur l'action de respirer.

Charles le laissa retomber comme s'il était un poids, il le considérait comme tel de toutes manières. Puis il tourna les talons pour ne plus s'occuper d'eux. Fred entendit ses pas s'éloigner. Il combattait maintenant l'inconscience. Il était faible. Il aurait eu envie de rire : un tel coup, le faire tomber inconscient ? C'était stupide, il aurait pu le supporter avant, quand il n'avait pas la peau sur les os. Il écouta son nom sortir des lèvres de George qui avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux. Doucement il sentit sa conscience s'assombrir et il se laissa partir.

Ah ! Vraiment, il aurait bien voulu manger avant de s'évanouir.

**OoO**

Fred soupira. Il comptait pour la quatrième fois le nombre d'assiettes se trouvant dans le buffet de la cuisine. Il y en avait 44 mais sa 'mère' lui disait qu'il y en avait 45 et qu'il en avait sauté une. Alors le voilà accroupi devant le buffet à recompter une pile d'assiettes. C'était une demande tout aussi stupide que de vouloir rafraîchir le porche pendant la canicule. S'il détestait être sous le soleil de la canicule à porter des seaux trop lourds pour lui, il haïssait tout autant de se trouver dans ce manoir. D'accord, ici, il était à l'ombre, au frais, néanmoins ce manoir n'était pas sa maison. Il n'avait pas vécu ici, n'y aurait jamais sa place, pas que cela le gêne. Ce manoir avait été conçu avec de l'argent sûrement sale et blanchi. Évidemment, il n'avait aucune preuve et même s'il en avait une, qu'en ferait-il ? Le sort l'empêchait de livrer les secrets des Weasley et de Dumbledore. En résumé, ce manoir était pour lui synonyme de torture et d'horreur. Il se ferait un plaisir d'un jour le détruire.

Soudain, son attention fut attirée par un éclat de voix venant du salon. Comme la porte menant à la cuisine était ouverte dans le but de le surveiller, il pouvait tout entendre de ce qui se passait. Il décida de s'intéresser à la conversation. Rares étaient les fois où les Weasley se disputaient, ils étaient très soudés depuis l'acquisition de leur fortune. Se trouvant dans un angle mort, il s'autorisa à ralentir son ingrate tâche et accorda toute son attention vers ce qui se passait au salon.

« C'est une blague, j'espère ? » S'écria la voix grave d'Arthur.

Fred haussa un sourcil. Habituellement, son 'père' partait tôt le matin au Ministère pour y faire il ne savait quoi pour revenir tôt ou tard le soir, cela dépendait des séances du Magenmagot. Il profitait toujours de sa nouvelle renommée et puissance pour s'imposer en maître dans pas mal d'affaires et de décisions. Et toujours sous les conseils avisés de Dumbledore. Alors, que son 'père' soit toujours au manoir à 10 heures signifiait qu'il y avait quelque chose. Et que cela touchait le cadre familial.

« Malheureusement non... » Soupira la voix stridente de Molly. « Quand j'ai vu l'Arbre, je suis allée la voir hier soir, elle me l'a confirmé. »

Grognant d'inconfort à l'entente de sa 'mère', il se demandait comment il avait survécu à sa voix de crécelle pendant si longtemps sans devenir sourd. Il ne la supportait plus. De toute manière, il ne la voyait que très peu. Selon elle, elle ne voulait pas avoir le moindre contact avec des 'déchets' tels qu'eux, alors elle les ignorait la majorité du temps. Molly avait bien dit qu'elle serait prête à les renier ou pire, les faire disparaître, mais l'image publique d'une famille unie était plus importante. Cela le dégoûtait qu'ils soient encore en vie juste pour maintenir une fausse image.

« Qu'en pense Dumbledore ? » Reprit Arthur.

Ah ! Voilà autre chose ! Dans cette maudite famille, la parole de ce...de Dumbledore faisait loi. Aucune décision n'était possible sans l'avoir consulté. Cela en devenait aberrant. Il savait grâce à George qu'une fois ils avaient demandé à Dumbledore comment ils devaient s'habiller. Sérieusement ? C'est vrai que Dumbledore s'y connaissait vraiment bien en termes de mode. Cela se voyait à sa ô combien magnifique garde-robe. Tout cela pour dire que Dumbledore était considéré comme un dieu, ou plutôt, comme le Dieu.

« Il va enquêter. » Répondit simplement sa femme. « Il refuse que cette _femme_ lui mette des bâtons dans les roues. » Elle cracha le mot 'femme' avec une telle haine que Fred en frissonna.

« Dire que ma semaine avait bien commencée... » Grogna de colère Charles. « La voilà gâchée ! »

Le jeune rouquin entendit un violent bruit et il en déduisit que l'ancien dragonnier venait de casser un vase. Il espérait qu'il n'en subirait pas les conséquences, après tous les objets ici étaient chers. Ah, c'est vrai, la magie existait. Il avait presque des doutes de son existence, cela faisait 2 ans et demi qu'il n'avait pu faire la moindre magie à cause de ce stupide sort.

« Que faisons-nous alors ? Qu'a dit Dumbledore ? » Demanda Perceval, Percy.

Fred claqua sa langue dans son palais. Qu'il détestait ce gamin pompeux à l'air supérieur accro aux règles et au pouvoir. Il avait obtenu le poste de Deuxième Secrétaire auprès du ministre, Ombrage ayant le premier poste. Fred savait sans le moindre doute que Percy sabotait certains contrats de l'intérieur, manipulait les fonts monétaires du ministère et versait des pots-de-vin à des personnes influentes. Il espionnait aussi certains membres du ministère sur le compte de Dumbledore, comme Gaunt, Malfoy ou encore Bones.

« On doit attendre, on ne peut rien faire pour le moment... » Répondit Molly.

« Rien faire !? » L'interrompit Percy. « Comment ça ? On est puissant, on a le pouvoir, l'argent ! On peut lui forcer la main ! »

Oh ! Apparemment quelqu'un, une femme, n'avait pas accepté les 'recommandations' de Molly malgré l'influence des Weasley. Et vu leur réaction, cela ne devait pas être prévu. Fred retint un ricanement. L'argent ne faisait pas tout.

« Et les Gobelins ? » Continua Percy, de plus en plus énervé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Les Gobelins se sont rangés de son côté ! » Cria Molly, agacée. « Ces petites bestioles ne sont pas dignes de confiances, toujours à courir après l'argent et à vouloir se dresser contre le grand Dumbledore ! Quels imbéciles ! Ils ne voient pas sa grandeur, bloqués dans leurs illusions dorées. C'est infernal. »

Vraiment, ce qu'avait dit ou fait cette femme avait déclenché une horreur et une colère chez sa 'mère'. Rien que pour ça, Fred la respecta. Se dresser contre Dumbledore et son camp n'était pas facile, cela finissait souvent mal pour l'opposant. Le rouquin admira également l'idiotie des Weasley. Sincèrement, la dernière chose qu'il ferait, c'était d'insulter le peuple fier représenté par les Gobelins au risque d'en pâtir.

« Maman, tu es retournée la voir ? Pour la faire changer d'avis ? » S'enquit William, inquiet pour une raison qui échappa à Fred.

« Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Mais elle a refusé de me laisser entrer dans son domaine. Elle ne veut plus avoir affaire avec quiconque. Elle m'a dit qu'elle finirait ses jours dans ce manoir sans plus jamais en sortir. Je pense qu'elle craint des représailles... »

« A juste titre ! » S'énerva l'aîné de la fratrie. « Si elle met un seul pas dehors... »

Fred devina clairement ce que son 'frère' insinuait. Cette femme risquait sa vie et elle le savait. Elle avait pris ses dispositions pour s'enfermer chez elle en toute sécurité. Elle était intelligente. Son respect augmenta.

« Je suis désolée, Bill... » le calma Molly. « Tu ne pourras pas devenir Lord Prewett en plus de Weasley. »

Le jeune homme se figea et manqua de casser une assiette. Avait-il bien entendu ? Lord Prewett ? Ce qui voulait dire que cette femme dont ils parlaient depuis tout à l'heure était Tante Muriel ? Fred resta bouche bée face à ce qu'il venait de comprendre. Cela signifiait que Tante Muriel avait refusé de donner à William le titre d'Héritier Prewett. Mais pourquoi ? Même s'il détestait sa 'famille', il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si son 'frère' ne devenait pas l'Héritier Prewett, la famille Prewett courait à sa perte. Après tout, Tante Muriel n'avait pas de descendance. Et pourquoi Tante Muriel prenait une décision pouvant risquer sa vie ? Elle savait depuis des années que Molly voulait son titre de Lady, elle le lui avait dit une fois quand il était petit. Une bouffée d'espoir envahit alors le corps de Fred. Un membre de sa famille n'était pas rangé avec Dumbledore. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait les libérer ?

« Elle t'a dit quel était l'Héritier qu'elle avait choisi ? » Demanda alors Arthur.

« Justement, elle n'a pas choisi d'Héritier... » Fit Molly. « Elle a renoncé à son titre de Lady Prewett. En résumé, elle l'a donné à un inconnu. Il y a un nouveau Lord Prewett. »

Les cris outrés résonnèrent dans le salon et passèrent à travers un Fred stupéfait. Un...un nouveau Lord ? Il existait un membre de la famille Prewett caché ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Mais une seule évidence frappa Fred de plein fouet : Tante Muriel avait réussi à bloquer Dumbledore. C'était la première à y arriver. Et elle n'appartenait même pas aux traditionalistes. Oh, son jumeau allait vraiment apprécier la nouvelle.

« Qui ? Je veux savoir ! » Ordonna William qui était sur le point de perdre son calme.

« Justement, je l'ignore. »

« Tu as bien regardé l'Arbre, non ? » Répliqua son fils aîné.

« La magie a bloqué l'Arbre, je ne peux rien faire. »

Il eut un hurlement de rage suivit de près d'un violent craquement. Un deuxième vase avait dû rejoindre le sol. Fred, lui, appréciait le spectacle. Depuis que ce sort les liait de force à leur 'famille', il n'avait plus d'instant où il pouvait s'amuser. Les voir rager, s'énerver contre quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient changer était satisfaisant.

« Je t'assure que je vais trouver ce connard qui m'a volé ce qui me revient de droit ! » Jura William avec rage. « Je le trouverai et il comprendra pourquoi il ne fallait pas nous désigner comme ennemis ! »

« Nous allons tout faire pour t'aider, mon fils. » Assura Arthur avec confiance.

« Et puis, Dumbledore est avec nous. » Ajouta Charles, certain de leur victoire. « S'il enquête, il le retrouvera forcément. Il sait tout et trouve toujours tout, il n'y a pas meilleur que lui. »

Franchement, leur dévotion pour ce vieil homme frôlait le fanatisme et l'obsession. Cela en devenait ahurissant et terrifiant. Comment pouvons-nous suivre quelqu'un aussi aveuglément sans se poser de questions ? Eux, ils s'étaient posés des questions et leur récompense avait été l'esclavage moderne. Et leur propre famille n'avait pas levé le petit doigt pour les aider durant le rituel maudit.

« Tout allait si bien... » Soupira Arthur. « Nous avons tout ce dont nous avions rêvé, tout est parfait. Pourquoi est-ce que Muriel tente de tout gâcher ? »

« On n'est pas arrivé si loin pour se faire traiter comme de vulgaires pauvres. » Cingla Molly, la langue mauvaise. « Notre plan s'est mis longuement en place, nous n'allons pas le détruire en une journée ! »

Un plan ? Intéressant. S'il pouvait se débrouiller pour laisser des indices aux traditionalistes, il aurait des choses à révéler. Peut-être de quoi plonger sa 'famille' au fond du trou. Il dissimula un petit sourire machiavélique derrière la vingt-troisième assiette de la pile.

« Évidemment. » Assura Percy de son habituel air pompeux qui donnait envie de vomir à Fred. « Nous n'avons pas pris le risque de commanditer l'assassinat de...tss...ce Sorcier Noir de _Ronald_ et de cet incapable de _Potter _pour rien. » Il cracha avec haine les deux noms.

Ouvrant et fermant la bouche tel un poisson, Fred resta béat de surprise et d'horreur. Il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Mais la haine de Percy à l'encontre de Ron était évidente. Son petit frère...assassiné...par sa propre famille ? Ils...avaient...commandité sa mort ? C'était horrifiant ! Son frère avait 13 ans quand il est mort ! Et Harry, 12 ! C'étaient juste des enfants ! Pourtant, les enfants magiques étaient des joyaux dans leur monde, s'en prendre à eux était le pire crime possible (avec celui de faire joujou avec leur âme). Son frère et lui avaient un doute sur l'implication de Dumbledore dans toute cette 'mise en scène' depuis le début, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé que sa 'famille' puisse être également dans le coup. D'accord, ils n'avaient jamais montré de deuil pour Ron, juste pour Ginny, la belle et innocente Ginny, et les avaient réduits en esclavage car ils avaient remis la bonne parole de Dumbledore en doute, mais tout de même ! Ce n'était pas la même chose que de commanditer un meurtre par haine ! L'annoncer à George allait le détruire encore plus.

La deuxième chose qui l'étonna c'était d'apprendre que Ron était un Sorcier Noir. Ce qui était étrange quand Fred y pensait. Le Test de l'Orbe certifiait depuis des générations que les Weasley avaient un noyau blanc. Lui-même en avait un. Cela signifiait que Ron était le premier Weasley avec un noyau noir. Ce qui pouvait peut-être expliquer la haine du reste des Weasley à son encontre. Après tout, ils étaient de fervents racistes contre les Sorciers Noirs, cherchant à tous les tuer. Idée stupide, s'il pouvait se permettre.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Fred n'entendit pas un grincement qui grattait le sol de marbre. Par contre, il sentit sur sa peau de ses bras des poils doux. Il posa son regard vers la boule de poil qui réclamait son attention. Il émit un fin sourire en le reconnaissant. C'était Pinceau, le vieux chat noir aux yeux jaunes de la famille. Il vivait ici avant même la naissance des jumeaux et c'était un adorable chat qui aimait les caresses et ronronnait beaucoup trop. Néanmoins, l'âge l'avait rattrapé. Pinceau n'avait plus toute son agilité et provoquait souvent des catastrophes. Il se déplaçait maintenant avec difficulté, incapable de rétracter ses griffes et avait du mal à se laver. Résultat : il puait vraiment. Mais cela n'embêta plus que ça Fred. Il aimait bien ce chat. Il passa sa main amaigrie dans ses poils noirs ce qui provoqua une vague de ronronnements. Cela le réconforta après avoir écouté une discussion aussi horrible.

Cependant, Fred avait oublié un petit détail : sa pile d'assiette et un chat plus vraiment agile. Les deux réunis n'étaient pas la meilleure option. Pinceau émit un petit miaulement et tourna autour de Fred tout en se frottant à tous les objets qui se trouvaient autour de lui. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Le jeune homme se figea et observa au ralenti les assiettes tomber avec fracas sur le sol de marbre. Le bruit sourd résonna dans la cuisine pendant une dizaine de secondes. Pinceau, lui, s'enfuit dans un miaulement aigu, apeuré par le bruit soudain. Fred resta agenouillé au milieu de bouts d'assiettes, bloqué. Finalement, il détestait ce chat. Il savait qu'il allait le payer, cette 'bêtise' allait lui être douloureuse.

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? » Hurla Arthur en entrant comme une furie dans la cuisine. « Explique ! »

« Je...Pinceau a fait tomber les assiettes, monsieur. » Répondit Fred en gardant les yeux rivés sur le sol.

Il entendit d'autres pas, signe que la petite famille était toute devant lui, le fixant avec dégoût, haine ou encore avec déception. Fred refusait de croiser leurs visages.

« Tu oses ! » Cria à nouveau le patriarche, en colère. « Tu oses accuser le chat et ne pas assumer tes propres erreurs ! »

« Je vous assure que... » Tenta d'une voix faiblarde le jeune homme.

« Ferme-la ! » Ordonna William, la voix froide. « Où est Pinceau dans ce cas ? »

« Parti au bruit... »

« Tu mens. » Continua son aîné.

Fred pinça ses lèvres avec ses dents. Bien sûr qu'ils ne le croyaient pas, c'était normal. C'était inutile de raisonner, il serait toujours le coupable, qu'importe si Pinceau se baladait avec une pancarte annonçant être le coupable.

« Imbécile, tu sais ce qu'étaient ces assiettes ? » Demanda d'une voix blanche Molly en désignant les éclats de porcelaines. « C'était un cadeau de Dumbledore ! Elles nous étaient très précieuses ! »

Qu'est-ce cela changeait ? Ils n'avaient qu'à utiliser la magie pour les réparer et tout serait réglé. Il n'y avait pas besoin de s'acharner sur lui.

« Tu n'as aucune raison d'être maladroit ! » Ajouta Charles. « Mais je peux t'en donner une. »

Fred leva précipitamment son visage et braqua ses yeux bleus sur Charles. Sa figure était contractée et sérieuse avec une pointe de malice. Il prit sa baguette entre ses doigts, la faisant rouler doucement avant de lui lancer un sort de restreinte de mouvements. Fred sentit son corps refuser de lui répondre. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Charles fit un signe à Percy et William de le relever et de le déposer sur la chaise devant la table de la cuisine. Fred grogna d'inconfort et de peur. Il ignorait le sort que lui réservait son aîné. Il regarda le dos de Charles qui cherchait quelque chose dans les tiroirs. Puis il se tourna dans sa direction. Fred sentit son poult se glacer et ses yeux s'écarquiller de terreur à la vue de l'objet tenu entre les mains de l'ancien dragonnier. Un couteau de cuisine.

« Allons, allons, cher petit frère, pas besoin de me regarder comme cela. » S'amusa Charles, un sourire moqueur découvrant ses dents blanches aux lèvres.

Sans surprise, ce sourire et l'air faussement paisible de Charles terrifia encore plus le jeune rouquin. Il tenta de bouger, de se débattre, mais le sort l'en empêchait. Il observa son aîné s'approcher de lui comme un dramaturge. Charles attrapa son bras gauche et le posa sur la table avec une douceur qui ne convenait pas à la situation. Fred frissonna de dégoût quand il sentit les caresses sur sa peau qui parcourait son bras de son épaule au bout de ses doigts. Puis, Charles empoigna fermement son poignet lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur. Il joua un peu avec son couteau avant de le presser doucement sur sa peau sensible. La lame acérée dessina des filets de sang le long de sa pauvre main. Le stimulus involontaire et douloureux provoqua à Fred des larmes.

« Que vais-je prendre ? » Susurra avec humour l'ancien dragonnier. « La main ? » Il porta le couteau juste au-dessus de son poignet. « Un doigt ? » Cette fois, la lame vint dessiner un trait sur son index. « Oh ! Je sais ! »

La terreur s'était maintenant emparée de Fred. Il tremblait de tous ses membres. Il se sentait incapable d'enchaîner deux pensées cohérentes. Il n'allait tout de même pas... ? Pitié, qu'il ne fasse pas ce qu'il croyait. Il pria toutes les divinités qu'il connaissait, sa bonne étoile ou tout ce qui s'apparentait à une lueur d'espoir. Qu'il le lâche ! Il fuira tout de suite et ne croiserai plus son chemin. Quelqu'un...que quelqu'un vienne l'aider ! Son regard paniqué circula entre les autres occupants de la cuisine. Il y aurait bien un d'entre eux qui stopperait cette folie avant que Charles n'aille trop loin. Le désespoir traversa son corps quand il vit dans leurs yeux une lueur morbide. Aucun d'entre eux ne l'aiderait...

Il poussa un cri quand la lame incisa la peau fragile de son poignet. Il tenta de se défaire du sort. Il espéra que sa magie se révolte un peu. Rien, absolument rien. Il restait dans la prise de fer de son aîné, incapable de se défendre, à sa merci. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un spectateur de son malheur.

Une douleur intense, horrible pulsa le long de son bras, se propageant dans le reste de son corps. Il cria de nouveau. Ses yeux se reposèrent sur l'action se déroulant devant lui. Le couteau aiguisé frottait de plus en plus vite sur sa chair. A chaque passage, la plaie se creusait. Fred criait, hurlait, tentait de se battre. Il était impuissant. Bientôt du sang éclaboussa la table, les vêtements de Charles et le bras gauche du jeune rouquin. Fred avait les yeux maintenant révulsés, la douleur bien trop intense. Il priait maintenant pour s'évanouir. Il cria quand la lame s'enfonça une énième fois dans sa chair. Son regard trouble revint se poser sur sa pauvre main ensanglantée. Il faillit vomir le peu de nourriture que son ventre contenait. Son poignet était tranché à moitié dans une plaie immonde, tailladée. Fred pouvait y voir des morceaux de chairs, de peaux, de tendons dépasser, se mélanger avec son sang. La perte du sang et la douleur l'entraînèrent doucement dans le noir.

Cependant, Charles en décida autrement. Il pressa à nouveau le couteau contre sa peau à vif, la douleur le ramenant tout de suite à la réalité. Ses paupières s'écarquillèrent grands et il rejeta sa tête en arrière, sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un cri silencieux, sa voix incapable d'émettre un son. Il avait tellement crié, que ses cordes vocales devaient être abîmées. Lentement, sadiquement, Charles commença à couper sa chair. La lenteur du mouvement permettait, à son malheur, de bien ressentir tous ses tendons se détacher de sa main. Des larmes perlèrent le long de ses joues. Soudain, il sentit la lame buter sur un obstacle. C'était son os.

« Oh. » Ricana Charles avec un sourire des plus amusé. « Il va falloir pousser un peu... »

La tête lui tournait, il ne comprit qu'à moitié ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il ferma ses yeux, pleurant. Partir...laissez-le partir. Puis il hurla d'une voix brisée. Charles venait d'abattre avec violence son couteau sur son poignet. Il sentit et cru même entendre son os craquer. Un deuxième coup rencontra son os le brisant en petits morceaux. Des bouts d'os rentrèrent dans la plaie de son avant-bras, le faisant frissonner. Le couteau finit sa course dans la table en détachant complètement sa main de son bras. Le sang gicla de nouveau. L'inconscience commença à s'emparer de Fred.

Il avait perdu espoir dans le monde. Il ne pouvait plus supporter cette condition de vie. Si personne ne le sauvait, il se laisserait mourir...

**OoO**

Bonjour mes chéries !

Nous voilà enfin à la fin de ce chapitre éprouvant ! J'en suis toute émoustillée ! Ne m'en voulez pas trop pour les jumeaux…je vous assure que je les adore même si je ne les traite pas vraiment très bien. MOUHAHAHA, que je suis sadique ! Je sais aussi ce qu'il va se passer pour nos jumeaux pour l'avenir…mais la principale question est : vont-ils survivre ? Vont-ils pouvoir tenir jusqu'au renfort ? Bref je n'en dis pas plus !

Alors je tiens à préciser, dans deux semaines, je ne pourrais pas poster le prochain chapitre ! Je pars en vacances dans un trou paumé sans connexion et réseau…il va falloir attendre un peu avant l'arrivée du nouveau chapitre ! Le temps que je retrouve un lieu connecté. Merci de votre compréhension !

A bientôt !


	16. 15) Le Ragnarök

**Auteure:** Elfelmira

**Genre: **Mystère, Amitié, Famille

**Résumé:** Fin de la deuxième année, Ginny a été enlevée dans la Chambre des Secrets. Lockhart, Ron et Harry partent à sa recherche. Or le professeur, afin de s'accaparer toute la gloire, brise les baguettes des deux amis et les emprisonne dans la Chambre. Se retrouvant au centre d'un complot, ils vont devoir apprendre à survivre, seuls ou presque. Ils vont apprendre à voir au-delà des apparences et de la Magie elle-même... L'année du Serpentaire arrive...

**Bashing:** Dumby, Hermione, les Weasley (on les aime ceux-là) sauf les jumeaux, pour eux je pourrais jamais y arriver... Alors je sais, je fais pas mal de bashing sur ces personnes tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas très fan d'eux. Il y a une exception pour Hermione, j'adore ce personnage mais je trouve que le nombre de bashing concernant Hermione sont peu nombreux et que Ron s'en prend toujours plein la gueule. Alors j'inverse, Ron sera un gentil et si ça ne vous plaît pas…bah…pas grave !

**Attention:** Les événements de la première et deuxième année (sauf la fin) correspondent aux livres ou films. Les passés d'Harry et Ron seront modifiés à ma façon, donc pas de cris. Il est possible qu'il y ait de l'humour sarcastique comme je l'aime. Et enfin, pour les couples, je ne sais pas encore. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que c'est un slash. On verra. Risque de spoil mais bon, comme tout le monde connaît Harry Potter, on s'en fou un peu…

**Couple :** BZ/HP, je ne sais pas encore pour Ron, j'hésite pour un RW/DM ou un RW/DG, ça reste à voir. En vrai, maintenant je sais ce que je vais faire mais je vais pas vous le dire héhéhé !

Alors, petite information supplémentaire, je remercie ma Beta, Cuicuit, pour m'avoir corrigée et relue. Pour l'instant pub, je vous invite à aller lire ce qu'elle a écrit sur wattpad, c'est magnifique !

Ni _Harry Potter_ (le livre et le film) ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent, ils sont à JKR. Voilà voilà.

« Parole »

_« Fourchelangue »_

**« Langage des animaux »**

**OoO**

**Partie 2 :**

**Chapitre 15 :**

**Le Ragnarök**

**OoO**

Un petit piaillement de rouge-gorge réveilla Ron. Il ouvrit un œil, regarda par sa fenêtre ouverte, vit un soleil scintillant annonçant une énième journée de canicule, puis il referma son œil. Il gémit et se maudit. Il aurait dû rabattre les volets hier soir, maintenant la lumière du soleil inondait sa chambre et il pouvait entendre toute la vie extérieure qui s'en donnait à cœur joie. La seule chose que le rouquin voulait faire, c'était de finir sa grasse matinée. La veille, il s'était entraîné dur avec Harry, le laissant courbaturé et épuisé. Mais qu'importait son état final, vu qu'il avait gagné ! Oui, sa fierté semblait puérile, mais il profitait pleinement des petits bonheurs s'offrant à lui. Avec un mouvement de sa main, les rideaux se fermèrent. Puis, il enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller, soupirant allégrement de bonheur.

Son repos fut de courte durée : seulement une dizaine de minutes après son dur réveil, une explosion fit trembler l'ensemble du manoir des Griffons Dorés. Immédiatement sur ses gardes, Ron sauta de son lit, ses sens en alerte. Il chercha une quelconque menace avec sa magie. Des vagues invisibles s'échappèrent de son corps à la recherche de la personne, l'intrus, à l'origine de ce bruit. Rien. Il fronça des sourcils, inquiet. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

**« Rooooooooonnnnnnnn ! »** Couina Solange qui trottait furieusement vers lui.

Le rouquin s'accroupit et tendit sa main pour que sa souris saute dessus. Ron cligna des yeux à l'état dans laquelle se trouvait Solange. Il se pinça les lèvres, retenant un rire, pour éviter de la vexer. Ce fut peine perdue. Au lieu d'être grise, elle était maintenant verte. Comme une certaine comptine. Vraiment très ridicule. Elle lui mordilla son pouce quand elle remarqua ses lèvres recourbées.

**« Que s'est-il passé ? Quel était ce bruit ? »** Demanda finalement le rouquin après avoir repris un minimum de sérieux.

**« Harry ! »** Cingla-t-elle, furieuse.** « Il a décidé de se mettre à la peinture ! »**

Ron haussa un sourcil, seul signe de sa surprise. Des fois son petit frère avait des idées saugrenues. Comment dessiner quand on était aveugle ? Même avec sa 'lecture' des auras cela ne servirait pas à grand-chose. Mais bon, si cela lui faisait plaisir, il ne dirait rien. Par contre...

**« Quel est le rapport avec l'explosion de tout à l'heure ? Et de ta couleur ? »**

**« Sa peinture était immonde ! A en devenir malade ! J'ai décidé de prendre les choses en main. Le devoir m'appelait : je devais faire disparaître la peinture. Il m'a 'vue' et m'a balancée dans sa peinture verte ! »** Solange parlait avec frénésie, en sautillant dans sa main y laissant des traces de peinture verte. **« J'ai voulu me venger. »**

**« ...et il t'a une fois de plus 'vue', c'est ça ? » **Tenta Ron complètement désabusé.

**« Totalement. Et il a pris un tube de peinture pour recommencer à m'en asperger mais j'ai évité et la peinture est tombée sur un autre échantillon de peinture. »**

**« Ne me dit pas que... »**

**« Si ! »** Solange planta ses petites griffes dans son doigt.** « Au contact des deux peintures, le mélange a fait BOUM ! »**

Ron resta ébahi pendant un instant. Depuis quand la peinture était une bombe à retardement ? Par Médée, qu'avait bien pu faire Harry pour en arriver à ce résultat ? Une brève douleur s'insinua dans sa tête. Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour ce type de casse-tête...

**OoO**

Assis dans un salon redécoré avec de multiples couleurs selon le gré de l'explosion de ce matin, Ron lisait un magazine sur l'aire Meiji, au Japon, tout en sirotant un café sans goût. Voilà ce qui lui manquait le plus depuis le rituel : son absence de goût. On pourrait croire que la perte du sens du goût n'avait rien de bien grave, pourtant cela l'était. Durant les premiers mois, il avait refusé de se nourrir, perdant un poids considérable. Il ne supportait pas de ne rien sentir alors qu'il adorait manger. Harry l'avait longuement sermonné. Depuis, Ron ne mangeait que ce qui était nécessaire pour vivre, sans jamais prendre plus. En même temps, qui prendrait plus de nourriture s'il y avait un vide dans la bouche ? Il n'était pas taré au point de se torturer lui-même. Il n'était même plus capable de savoir si la nourriture était froide, chaude ou juste complètement immangeable au point de vomir d'intoxication alimentaire plus tard ou encore de se brûler sans s'en rendre compte. Son petit frère se retrouvait obligé de vérifier à chaque fois, il avait l'impression de se faire materner. La seule fois qu'il s'autorisait à prendre une boisson supplémentaire était le matin, à son réveil. Il n'était absolument pas du matin, restant de mauvaise humeur jusqu'à ce qu'il ait dans le sang sa dose de caféine. Évidemment, Harry s'assurait que son café ne soit pas trop chaud.

Ron leva brièvement les yeux de son magazine pour les poser sur la _Gazette des Sorciers_, déchiré et abandonnée sur le sol, à raison. Le gros titre parlait littéralement de Lockhart et de son nouveau best-seller, _Comment tuer un Basilic en trois leçons_. Et cela horripilait Ron, comme Harry (puisque c'était lui qui avait détruit le journal), de voir ce...type prendre tout et de ne pas se faire punir pour ses actes. Il insultait Salazar rien qu'en disant qu'il avait tuer le Basilic. Comment pouvait-il tuer un être immortel ? Grognant en se mordant les lèvres, le rouquin fusilla la photo de l'homme dans l'espoir qu'il meurt. Leur ancien professeur et tueur figurait en haut de leur liste noire, juste après Dumbledore. Ron claqua des doigts, enflammant le journal, ne laissant plus que des cendres puis il décida de se calmer en se replongeant dans son magazine historique passionnant.

« Ron ? » la voix de son petit frère le ramena à la réalité, hors de son génialissime magazine.

Il observa son frère se tortiller, jouant avec ses doigts, ses yeux émeraude irréels fixés sur lui. A ses côtés se trouvait l'immonde 'chef d'œuvre' de sa création. Ron renifla et grimaça devant le terrible résultat. C'était si...horrible, qu'il n'en trouvait pas les mots pour le décrire. Il ignorait ce qui avait pris Harry, surtout en étant aveugle, mais il s'assurerait que plus jamais il ne touche à un feutre de sa vie ! Et il mit dans sa liste mentale qu'il ferait disparaître la peinture pour éviter qu'il n'ait trop de cauchemars. Il ne pouvait qu'approuver le choix de Solange d'avoir voulu 'prendre les choses en charge'. Celle-ci boudait d'ailleurs sur son épaule, toujours verte, car selon Harry, elle ne pouvait s'effacer que deux jours après. Cela signifiait qu'ils allaient vivre dans un salon multicolore pendant deux jours. Même si Ron commençait à apprécier cette saveur de visuel. Il ne dirait pas non à garder le salon tel quel, cela donnait une touche d'originalité et de modernité. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer avec humour ce que penserait Godric s'il voyait l'état de son cher manoir.

« Je suis désolé...je ne voulais pas faire une explosion, ni te réveiller... » Continua Harry en posant une main sur ses tubes de peinture.

« C'est pas grave... » Soupira Ron en posant sa tasse désormais vide de café. « Juste, la prochaine évite de créer ta propre peinture et achète-la comme tout le monde, c'est plus sûr. »

Face à cette remarque, Harry rougit de honte et il passa sa main droite, brûlée nerveuse dans ses longs cheveux. Ron rit intérieurement. La première chose qu'il avait demandée à Harry quand il était descendu était : par quel moyen indescriptible de la peinture avait-elle pu faire 'boum' ? La réponse avait été assez amusante, en réalité. Le petit brun s'ennuyait et avait porté son attention sur la fabrication de peinture maison pour dessiner. Hélas, c'était sans compter le néant absolu de talent en potion qu'il possédait (en il devait préciser qu'il était également un cataclysme en potion, pire qu'Harry) en plus d'ajouter son léger problème d'acuité visuel. Et le résultat en devint explosif. Ignorant les effets chimiques de ses produits, il avait placé du sodium dans l'une de ses peintures. Or il n'en avait plus pour fabriquer plus de quatre tubes. Alors il décida de passer à de l'aquarelle. Et évidemment quand, il jeta sa peinture verte, faite avec du sodium, elle finit sa trajectoire dans sa peinture rouge, contenant de l'eau. Résultat fulgurant : boum ! Et toutes les couleurs des peintures finirent leur course sur les murs et les meubles donnant un effet d'art contemporain.

« Tu me promets, Harry ? Plus jamais de fabrication artisanale, laisse tout cela à Curly. »

Son petit frère ne fit que soupirer, résigné, mais il promit tout de même. Il laissa ses tubes de peinture sur la table avant de sortir du salon, pour rejoindre Sa'ha et Oh'ta qui attendaient avec impatience sur la terrasse. Ron entendit distraitement alors qu'il reprenait son magazine le prince vipère siffler qu'il était en permission et qu'il venait ici en week-end. Dès fois, le rouquin avait vraiment l'impression que le manoir des Griffons Dorés se transformait en colonie de vacances.

**« Faites qu'il tienne sa parole et qu'on ne revoit plus JAMAIS ces **_**choses **_**»** Feula presque Solange ce qui fit ricaner Ron.

Il passa un doigt réconfortant et de soutien sur le poil maintenant vert de son amie avant de reporter son attention sur l'article sur les causes de la fin de l'ère Meiji.

**« Qu'est-ce qui est prévu aujourd'hui ? »** S'enquit Solange en pointant son museau vers son visage.

**« Nous avons rendez-vous cet après-midi avec le directeur Ragnarök. Nous devons ajuster quelques points importants pour nos plans. »** Expliqua Ron sans lever les yeux de son article avant de préciser :** « En fait, nous devons surtout préparer notre rencontre avec notre cousin lointain, Lord Thomas Gaunt. »**

**OoO**

Assis dans le grand bureau doré de Ragnarök, les deux frères attendaient patiemment le directeur. Celui-ci avait eu une obligation d'urgence au sein du Conseil de son peuple. Ron se félicita d'avoir pensé à prendre son nouveau manga écrit en japonais, One Piece (dont le premier tome venait juste de sortir), avec lui pour passer le temps. Plongé dans sa lecture, il n'accorda pas d'attention aux en-cas posés sur le bureau en chêne. Néanmoins, il leva la tête vers Harry quand il l'entendit soupirer pour une énième fois. Ron l'observa. Le petit brun soutenait sa tête sur son bras accoudé au fauteuil et semblait rêveur. Encore un comportement étrange à noter. Depuis une petite semaine, Harry était souvent dans ses pensées ou décidait simplement de faire quelque chose qu'il ne ferait jamais en temps général, comme la peinture.

« Tu t'ennuies tellement que ça ? » Demanda finalement Ron.

Harry secoua la tête, niant silencieusement, les yeux dans le vague.

« Qu'y a-t-il, dans ce cas ? » Continua-t-il en posant son manga sur ses genoux.

« Rien de spécial. »

« Harry...n'essaye pas de m'embrouiller, je te connais. Tu n'as pas ton comportement normal depuis la semaine dernière. Tu as découvert quelque chose ? Ou il t'est arrivé quelque chose ? » Soudainement, Ron devint menaçant, promettant mille souffrances si quelque chose avait touché à son petit frère.

« Rien de tout ça, calme-toi. » Soupira Harry en passant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. « C'est à propos de la semaine dernière quand on était sur le Chemin de Traverse... »

Ron sentit son corps s'apaiser. Tout allait bien, ce n'était rien de grave.

« Une aura étrange m'a attiré... » Poursuivit Harry, songeur. « Je ne saurais la décrire, elle était brillante, profonde, puissante. Elle appartenait à un homme, je le sais. Comment ? » Harry enchaîna présumant la question de Ron. « Instinct. Je pensais quand même en parler avec Sally quand je le reverrai. Enfin bon, cette aura m'a hypnotisé et je ne peux m'empêcher d'y penser, elle ne veut pas quitter mon esprit. Je ne pourrais pas te dire précisément ce que je ressens, mais je dirais que je veux revoir cette personne avec une telle aura. Elle m'intrigue. »

Son sang se glaça soudainement dans ses veines. Finalement c'était pire qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il sentit son feu intérieur se rebeller, voulant exploser, sortir de son emprise. La pièce gagna quelques degrés mais il se força à se calmer, ne voulant pas inquiéter son frère. Il brûlera cet inconnu, il le promit. Quelqu'un avait attiré l'attention de son petit frère. Puis il se rappela de ce moment. Il avait vu Harry se retourner brusquement et il avait suivi son 'regard', surpris. Ron avait aperçu la terrasse du glacier et y avait reconnu Draco Malfoy accompagné de trois de ses amis, une fille et deux garçons, dont il ne souvenait pas. Mais celui qui avait capté son attention était l'adolescent métis. Le jeune noble fixait son frère avec intensité, passion avec une pointe de luxure qu'il n'avait pas du tout appréciée. Ron l'avait alors fusillé visuellement. Si un regard pouvait tuer, ce métis serait mort depuis longtemps. Personne n'avait le droit de regarder Harry comme cela.

Oui, il savait, il était parfois un peu trop protecteur mais son frère pouvait être tellement innocent par occasion. N'ayant jamais connu un amour autre que fraternel et n'ayant jamais eu la possibilité de recevoir un apprentissage sur 'qu'est-ce que l'amour en général' dans son enfance, Harry ne comprenait rien en termes d'amour. Dans tous les cas, Ron ne laisserait pas cet adolescent poser un doigt sur un cheveux de son frère sous peine de le perdre, cramé. De toute façon, il ne s'assurerait qu'aucun des deux ne se croisent dans l'avenir. Quelle était la probabilité qu'ils se recroisent dans un pays comptant une telle concentration d'habitants ? Il oublia volontairement le fait que ce garçon devait appartenir au parti traditionaliste, que la population sorcière était peu nombreuse et que tous les sorciers Anglais se connaissaient plus ou moins de nom.

« J'aimerai bien le revoir... » Soupira rêveusement Harry.

« Certainement pas. » Grogna tout bas le rouquin, de mauvaise humeur.

« Mmh ? Tu disais ? » Harry releva sa tête pour le fixer de ses yeux irréels le rendant presque mal à l'aise malgré l'habitude.

« Rien, rien... »

Ils ne purent continuer leur conversation, heureusement pour Ron qui aurait sûrement fini par laisser sa colère l'envahir : la porte du bureau s'ouvrit en grand. Le Gobelin qui en sortit s'avança avec majesté, un air supérieur et noble collé sur ses traits ridés, le rendant dangereux en apparence. Si Ron avait été un Sorcier lambda, il aurait sûrement fait un scandale. Mais il comprenait très bien pourquoi ce Gobelin prenait cet air. Contrairement aux autres membres de son peuple, il était grand, dépassant ses semblables d'une bonne tête. Cependant, le plus important était qu'il commandait tout le réseau économique, il était le directeur de toutes les branches mondiales de Gringotts, lui donnant un poids politique supérieur à celui de son propre souverain.

Ragnarök alla s'installer face à eux sans cérémonie. Il ne fit qu'un rictus appréciateur, dévoilant ses dents blanches pointues, devant la patience des deux Sorciers. Il déposa ses précieux documents devant lui, laissant ses longs doigts griffus et courbés les caresser. Ron haussa un sourcil, peu impressionné par la fausse marque d'intimidation. Il ne fit qu'un sourire en retour, Harry se fichant complètement de ce qui venait de se passer.

« Ravi de revoir mes chers...collaborateurs. » Commença tranquillement Ragnarök en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

« Il en va de même, directeur. » Ron hocha la tête en guise d'accueil.

Après les salutations d'usage, ils passèrent à la raison de leur venue.

« Vous avez demandé à me voir ? »

« La semaine dernière, vous nous avez parlé d'un certain cousin, Lord Gaunt... » Harry alla droit au but. « Nous avons besoin de quelques informations supplémentaires, autres que nous pouvons trouver dans le journal. »

« De quelles informations disposez-vous pour le moment ? »

« Le nécessaire, rien de plus. » Assura le petit brun en apportant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

« Nous savons qu'il est américain venant d'une branche secondaire de la famille Gaunt. » Continua Ron, le ton plat, songeant à Baal et Gailhart Gaunt. « Or, étant le seul survivant de cette famille, il a décidé de revenir sur la terre de ses ancêtres pour prendre le titre de Lord. Il est rapidement devenu le leader du parti traditionaliste, gagnant la confiance de tous les membres. Il cherche à défendre les droits des familles dites 'noires' et de certaines Créatures Magiques. Il est un fervent opposant de Dumbledore mais comme il est apprécié par le ministre, ce dernier ne peut pas l'attaquer publiquement. »

« Effectivement, vous êtes plutôt bien informés. Que voulez-vous savoir de plus ? »

« Quelque chose ne tient pas, cher directeur. » Susurra Harry, la voix basse. « En devenant Lord Slytherin, j'ai accès à tout l'Arbre Généalogique de tous les Sorciers apparentés à ma famille, il y en a un sacré nombre si je puis me permettre. Cependant, il n'existe aucun Thomas Carius Gaunt. Oh, il y a bien une branche américaine Gaunt, mais ils ont été envoyés en Europe durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Il n'y a pas eu de survivants. Ce Thomas Gaunt a juste 'poppé', il y a quatre ans. Comment cela peut-il être possible ? »

« C'est là que nous avons eu une idée... » Poursuivit le rouquin, répondant à la question précédente. « Vous avez réussi dans un temps extrêmement rapide à nous procurer une nouvelle identité. Lord Gaunt n'a-t-il pas aussi reçu une nouvelle identité de votre part ? »

Ragnarök soupira avant de sourire, appréciateur du raisonnement des deux frères.

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi, mes très chers Lords ? » S'enquit malicieusement le directeur.

« Juste quelques précisions, rien de plus. » Enchaîna Ron amusé par le comportement joueur de leur interlocuteur.

« Je suis directeur d'une banque, le secret de mes clients est primordial. » Rétorqua le Gobelin en passant sa main dans ses cheveux blanc neige.

« Je suis Lord Slytherin, supérieur hiérarchiquement à Lord Gaunt et suzerain de cette même famille. Je suis parfaitement habilité à revendiquer des informations sur un membre de ma famille sans contredire les règles sacrées de Gringotts. » Fit sournoisement Harry, accentuant sur le son 's', rendant son discours envoûtant. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, directeur Ragnarök, je ne suis pas venu réclamer des informations sans rien donner en contrepartie. » Il sortit de sa poche un petit paquet entouré d'un tissu brun.

Suivant le paquet des yeux, Ron sourit amusé par le jeu de son frère mais aussi fier. Certaines fois, il provoquait chez lui un sentiment d'ébahissement. Harry pouvait passer d'un caractère de chaton adorable et timide à un serpent sournois et agaçant. Dans ces moments, Ron se demandait si Harry n'avait pas une double personnalité. Évidemment quand il lui en avait parlé, son petit frère avait assuré que non, il n'en avait qu'une, mais il adaptait son caractère à la situation. Habitude prise de ses dix années de vie horrible chez certaines personnes dont il tairait le nom. D'ailleurs, en y pensant, ils devaient leur rendre visite les prochains jours. Pour l'anniversaire d'Harry, peut-être ? Cela serait divertissant, amusant et terriblement satisfaisant.

« Qu'est-ce donc ? » Questionna le Gobelin en fixant l'objet tenu dans les mains d'Harry.

« Ma dite contrepartie. »

Le petit brun tendit le paquet et le donna en mains propres au Gobelin qui l'accepta. Ce même paquet qui l'avait accompagné durant leur première visite servant de sécurité au cas où leurs négociations échouaient. D'abord méfiant, le Gobelin jeta quelques sorts, sait-on jamais. Ron ne pouvait que féliciter cette action. Ils avaient beau être alliés, ils ne se connaissaient pas plus que ça, rien ne certifiait qu'ils allaient se trahir. Cependant, connaissant la valeur de cet objet, Ron était pratiquement sûr que cela marquerait une entente voire une amitié entre eux.

Satisfait de ne rien trouver de suspicieux, Ragnarök décida de découvrir ce que c'était.

Délicatement, il enleva le tissu protecteur et le déposa sur le bureau. Ron observa avec intérêt le visage impassible du Gobelin perdre de sa superbe. Voir les traits de visage se tordre alors qu'il ouvrait sa bouche de choc et ses yeux dorés plissés et fendus s'écarquiller de stupeur valait tout l'or du monde. Jamais Ron n'aurait pensé qu'il serait aussi simple de décoincer un Gobelin, il n'aurait jamais cru voir un Gobelin décomposé un jour. Sérieusement, une fois dans leur manoir, il décrirait passionnément tout cela à Harry. Cela fera un bon sujet de discussion durant un repas de famille.

« Comment...comment avez-vous fait pour mettre la main sur une telle relique de notre peuple ? » Parvint finalement à lâcher un Gobelin pour le moins déconcerté.

« Oh, plutôt facilement en fait. » Banalisa Harry d'un simple geste de la main. « C'est seulement un vieil objet perdu que j'ai trouvé dans une grotte durant ma 'scolarité' avec un gros serpent. J'ignorais sa valeur jusqu'à récemment, on m'a renseigné. »

« Vous savez que vous avez mis la main sur une relique sacrée de notre peuple ! Elle a été perdue durant la dernière guerre entre les Sorciers et nous ! Les Sorciers ont profané notre Grand Temple pour s'en emparer mais eux-mêmes l'ont perdue par la suite, ignorant son importance. » S'écria le Gobelin, excité.

« Nous le savons. » Ron hocha la tête, c'était Oh'ta qui leur avait raconté le passé de l'objet. « Par contre, nous ignorons son utilité et son intérêt. N'est-ce pas un simple objet magique ayant appartenu à un héros Gobelin ? »

« Non, vous n'y êtes pas. » Nia Ragnarök en secouant la tête vivement. « Cet objet, comme vous dites, est plus que cela. »

Il apporta l'objet devant ses yeux, l'analysant avec soin. Ron en profita pour essayer de comprendre l'intérêt que lui portait le Gobelin. Il savait, d'après la description de l'aura donnée par Harry, que la magie détenue à l'intérieur était étonnamment puissante. Mais si ce que disait le Gobelin était vrai, ce dont il ne doutait pas, alors il devait y avoir quelque chose d'autre. Il posa ses yeux saphir sur l'objet contenu dans la main de Ragnarök. C'était juste une simple pierre. La différence était qu'elle était argentée et brillait à certain angle, lui donnant des reflets violets. Lorsqu'il avait eu l'occasion d'y toucher, il avait sentit sa rugosité provoquant une sensation d'inconfort, presque d'étrangeté. Ron ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec.

« Qu'est-ce donc, dans ce cas ? » Lança-t-il, en amenant une main sous son menton.

« Le Ragnarök ou la comète annonçant la fin d'un monde. »

« Pardon ?! »

Si Ron était calé dans l'histoire et la mythologie nippone, c'était sa passion, il ne connaissait que très vaguement la mythologie des autres anciennes civilisations. Il ne savait que les rudimentaires comme le fait que Jupiter était le roi des dieux romains ou encore que Jésus était le fils de Dieu chez les chrétiens (Harry lui avait fait un soir un cours de catéchisme). Néanmoins, il savait que le Ragnarök était une sorte de prophétie annonçant l'apocalypse dans la mythologie nordique. Ron reporta un œil neuf sur la pierre supposée dangereuse.

« Y a-t-il un rapport au fait que vous portez le même nom ? » S'enquit finalement Harry en se mordant inconsciemment le bout de son pouce.

« C'est exact. » Acquiesça le Gobelin avec un rictus avant de manipuler précieusement la pierre entre ses longs doigts crochus. « D'après une vieille prophétie gobeline, lorsque le jour d'une pluie d'étoile frappera, un enfant naîtra et sera témoin de la fin d'un monde. »

« Vous êtes ce Gobelin, n'est-ce pas ? » Reprit Harry.

« Oui. Je suis né au moment même où cette comète a touché le sol, il y a 543 ans. Je fus nommé par ma mère selon la mythologie nordique. Cette pierre m'est donc reliée par un destin que je ne puis expliquer. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que j'assisterai, voire participerai au Ragnarök. » Il souffla lourdement avant de continuer. « Mais cette pierre est plus que l'annonce du Ragnarök... »

Ron haussa juste un sourcil. Sérieusement ? Il y avait plus important que la fin du monde ? Parce que pour lui, la fin du monde n'était pas très amusante. Il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin, survécu à des complots, à plusieurs tentatives d'assassinats juste pour mourir comme un moins que rien à cause d'un destin. Le rouquin commençait à en avoir marre des destins, providences, prophéties et autres domaines se rapportant à la connaissance de l'avenir. Certes, il savait qu'en général les prophéties, destins, etc. s'accomplissaient toujours d'une manière ou d'une autre mais il voulait un peu de paix. Si Ron ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure de cette annonce de fin du monde, c'est qu'il espérait mourir bien avant, de préférence de vieillesse.

« Voyez-vous, notre Roi est un Originel. » Ron cligna des yeux d'incompréhension, Ragnarök le remarqua. « Il existe un Originel dans chaque espèce, ce sont les premières Créatures Magiques créées par notre Mère. » Le rouquin hocha la tête, il devait parler de Médée. « Il a donc vécu pendant pas mal d'année avec elle avant de fonder notre royaume actuel. Il a vu le lieu de naissance de notre Mère. Sur place, nous a-t-il dit, il y avait un cratère. Dans ce cratère des éclats de lune. Cela venait des pierres les plus étranges que j'aie pu voir. » Le Gobelin tendit la main devant lui. « Ces pierres sont de la même matière que celle-ci. Cette comète provient du même lieu que notre Mère. C'est une relique qui nous lie à Elle. »

Hochant la tête, compréhensif, Ron prit réellement conscience de l'importance de cette pierre pour le peuple Gobelin. Il pouvait aussi ajouter que la comète avait également un lien personnel avec Ragnarök, étant né à l'exact instant où elle a touché le sol. Ce Gobelin n'était pas seulement connu chez son propre peuple pour être le directeur de Gringotts, mais aussi pour être concerné par une légende. Ron songea que cette légende pouvait s'apparenter à une prophétie. Finalement, malgré leur appartenance à deux espèces opposées, ils n'étaient pas si différents : ils avaient une 'voie' à suivre.

« Mes très chers Lords, ce que je viens de vous raconter est l'un de nos plus grands secrets. » Le rouquin fut enchanté par cette marque de confiance. « Je vous remercie de nous avoir rapporté notre relique, je suis convaincu que notre Roi se fera une joie de vous considérer comme des alliés. » Ragnarök se tourna vers Harry. « Lord Peverell, vous m'avez gracieusement offert une contrepartie, je vous saurai gré de vous répondre. »

Clignant bêtement des yeux, Ron se força à ne pas ouvrir la bouche et faire le poisson, cela ne faisait pas très Lord. Être alliés avec les Gobelins ? Voilà qui semblait être une excellente nouvelle ! La dernière fois que les Gobelins s'étaient alliés avec des Sorciers datait à des siècles, 985 ans pour être exact, d'après le livre de Newt Scammander, _Histoire Gobeline_. Par ailleurs, ils avaient maintenant gagné le droit d'en savoir davantage sur Thomas Gaunt et le rencontrer, et peut-être aussi sur Voldemort (ils savaient parfaitement que celui-ci était un Gaunt). Pour ce dernier, personne ne savait s'il était réellement revenu comme le clamaient Longbottom et Dumbledore. Il n'y avait eu aucune attaque, indice ou même de Deatheater sauvage en liberté. Mais Ron ne pouvait pas affirmer que le Dark Lord n'était pas revenu. Après tout, sa tante, Muriel, leur avait bien ordonné de faire attention. Suite à leur entretien avec Ragnarök, ils pourraient enfin avoir le cœur net sur toute cette histoire.

« Cependant, il serait plus avantageux pour vous de lui demander directement. » Poursuivit le Gobelin. « Tel que je le connais, il pourrait prendre ces recherches sur son passé comme une attaque sur sa personne et votre relation commencerait avec une méfiance, voire une tension qu'il serait dur de détruire. » Ron passa une main distraite devant ses lèvres, c'était vrai. « De plus, il risquerait de perdre confiance en notre banque et il pourrait s'attaquer à nous. »

Cela se tenait. Il était vrai que Ron n'aimerait pas que quelqu'un fouille dans ses affaires et dans ses secrets. Pour débuter une relation stable et créer une alliance (possible) entre Gaunt et eux, il serait préférable de le voir en en personne, dans sa zone de confort, plutôt que de le convoquer et de l'obliger à se soumettre. A ses côtés, Harry semblait partager son avis puisqu'il hocha doucement la tête, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

« Dans ce cas, pouvez-vous lui envoyer une lettre, indiquant notre plaisir de le rencontrer, lui comme son parti ? » Fit avec confiance Harry. « Assurez-vous de lui montrer que nous nous plierons à son emploi du temps. Lord Gaunt choisira quand et où nous nous rencontrerons. Je vous fais confiance, directeur Ragnarök. »

« Cela va de soi, my Lord. » Le directeur répondit dans un rictus. « Voulez-vous savoir autre chose ? »

« Votre réseau d'informations est l'un des plus performants au monde. » Annonça Ron avec un certain amusement en même temps, avoir la main sur l'underground assurait un avantage certain niveau informations. « Des rumeurs courent sur un certain Dark Lord de notre connaissance...cependant, personne n'a pu prouver qu'il est bien présent...pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ? »

« J'ai...quelques informateurs étant d'anciens Deatheaters, ils m'ont rapporté que leur marque les a titillés, est devenue sombre avant de se détruire, leur laissant un bras blanc. D'après l'un d'eux, qui est un maître en liens magiques, il semblerait que Voldemort soit revenu mais que quelque chose s'est produit durant son retour, comme s'il avait changé de nature magique. » Ron sursauta, était-il possible de changer de nature magique ? C'était surréaliste ! « Ce maître m'a bien dit que Voldemort était là mais qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. En effet changer de nature magique nous laisse vidé de toute force et il faut un certain temps pour récupérer. En plus, sa marque s'est brisée, il se retrouve alors sans 'armée', la majorité de ses Deatheaters ne voulant plus être avec lui. Il est donc de retour affaibli et seul. Il n'est pas, pour le moment, une menace, mais il redeviendra s'il arrive à reconstituer ses forces. »

« Pouvez-vous le localiser ? » Demanda vivement Ron. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser le Dark Lord revenir puissant alors qu'ils devaient déjà se préoccuper de Dumbledore.

« Impossible, je suis désolé. » Ragnarök soupira avant de baisser la tête. « Je peux juste vous assurer qu'il ne se trouve ni en Angleterre ni sur aucun territoire lié à Gringotts. »

Ron se soutint son menton avec son bras accouder, pensif. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'occuper de Voldemort, ne sachant pas où il était. Le problème étant qu'il allait forcément revenir au maximum de sa puissance, prêt à déchaîner sa rage sur le monde en commençant par l'Angleterre. Il ne ferait aucun doute qu'il tuerait en premier tous ses anciens escl...alliés l'ayant trahi avant d'essayer de dominer l'Europe. Ron devait s'assurer que, lorsque Voldemort reviendrait, l'Angleterre soit prête. Ce qui s'avérerait être une tâche compliquée et longue. Pour allier l'ensemble de l'Angleterre sous une même bannière, la première étape était de gagner la confiance du peuple, qu'il soit tendance noir, gris ou blanc. Puis ils devraient virer Dumbledore et sa troupe de joyeux lurons. Et pour le moment, cette dernière mission semblait irréalisable.

« Est-il possible de trouver la localisation de Voldemort ? » S'enquit Harry.

« Nous cherchons toujours mais cela me semble impossible. » Répondit, agacé le directeur. « Cela fait presque un an que Dumbledore a annoncé son retour, un an que nous recherchons, en vain... »

Un bref silence accompagna ses paroles. Voldemort avait dû trouver un allié compétent pour cacher ses traces sans risquer d'être découvert par les meilleurs informateurs au monde, les Gobelins. Entendant un petit 'tss' agacé, Ron se tourna pour regarder son petit frère. Ses yeux verts brillaient et ses dents mordillaient ses lèvres, en colère. Ron soupira avant de tapoter le haut de la tête d'Harry pour le forcer à se calmer. Il savait que son frère cherchait à venger la mort de ses parents. Il savait pour l'avoir lui-même écrit sous la dictée de son frère, qu'Harry entretenait une liste noire des personnes qui le paieront (dite liste écrite en japonais au cas où quelqu'un tombait par hasard dessus). Bien que Ron trouvait cela un peu enfantin, il ne pouvait nier qu'écrire le nom des personnes détestées sur un cahier expliquant en détail leur mort pouvait soulager.

« Et pour Dumbledore ? » Demanda ensuite Ron. « Quelle a été la réaction du public ? »

« Controversée dans un premier temps. Mais je suppose que vous avez dû le voir et l'entendre, la parole de Longbottom, Granger et Dumbledore fait loi. Rapidement, ils ont réussi à obtenir l'aval général et tous les vénèrent encore plus, les considérant comme leur seul moyen de survie. Je ne vous cacherai pas que je soupçonne fortement que ces trois-là puissent être à l'origine du retour de Voldemort. » Ragnarök marqua une pause, se redressant dans son fauteuil et continua avec malice : « Après tout, une guerre n'est-elle pas le meilleur moyen pour faire disparaître discrètement ses opposants gênants ? »

**OoO**

Et me voilà enfin de retour après une longue absence ! Je squatte actuellement la wifi de quelqu'un pour publier ! Donc j'espère que ce court chapitre sera à votre goût. Personnellement je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire la scène catastrophique d'un Harry aveugle décidant que c'est une bonne idée de faire de la peinture…ce fut un résultat haut en couleur ! N'hésitez à me laissez des commentaires si vous avez quelques choses à dire ! Je ne réponds pas forcément mais je lis tout ! Et ça me fait grandement plaisir ! Merci à tous !

J'ignore si je pourrais publier dans deux semaines, donc ne vous inquiétez pas si rien ne sort ! Au pire du pire, je vous préviendrais !

Pour me faire pardonnez de cette absence quelque peu obligée, j'ai l'honneur de faire de l'auto pub ! En gros, je vais poster deux nouvelles OS, sur le Hobbit _Etoile Solitaire_, et sur Kuroko's basket, _Abysse Glaciale_. C'est tout pour cette petite interruption !

A bientôt !


	17. 16) Au temps de la brume

**Auteure:** Elfelmira

**Genre: **Mystère, Amitié, Famille

**Résumé:** Fin de la deuxième année, Ginny a été enlevée dans la Chambre des Secrets. Lockhart, Ron et Harry partent à sa recherche. Or le professeur, afin de s'accaparer toute la gloire, brise les baguettes des deux amis et les emprisonne dans la Chambre. Se retrouvant au centre d'un complot, ils vont devoir apprendre à survivre, seuls ou presque. Ils vont apprendre à voir au-delà des apparences et de la Magie elle-même... L'année du Serpentaire arrive...

**Bashing:** Dumby, Hermione, les Weasley (on les aime ceux-là) sauf les jumeaux, pour eux je pourrais jamais y arriver... Alors je sais, je fais pas mal de bashing sur ces personnes tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas très fan d'eux. Il y a une exception pour Hermione, j'adore ce personnage mais je trouve que le nombre de bashing concernant Hermione sont peu nombreux et que Ron s'en prend toujours plein la gueule. Alors j'inverse, Ron sera un gentil et si ça ne vous plaît pas…bah…pas grave !

**Attention:** Les événements de la première et deuxième année (sauf la fin) correspondent aux livres ou films. Les passés d'Harry et Ron seront modifiés à ma façon, donc pas de cris. Il est possible qu'il y ait de l'humour sarcastique comme je l'aime. Et enfin, pour les couples, je ne sais pas encore. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que c'est un slash. On verra. Risque de spoil mais bon, comme tout le monde connaît Harry Potter, on s'en fou un peu…

**Couple :** BZ/HP, je ne sais pas encore pour Ron, j'hésite pour un RW/DM ou un RW/DG, ça reste à voir. En vrai, maintenant je sais ce que je vais faire mais je vais pas vous le dire héhéhé !

Alors, petite information supplémentaire, je remercie ma Beta, Cuicuit, pour m'avoir corrigée et relue. Pour l'instant pub, je vous invite à aller lire ce qu'elle a écrit sur wattpad, c'est magnifique !

Ni _Harry Potter_ (le livre et le film) ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent, ils sont à JKR. Voilà voilà.

« Parole »

_« Fourchelangue »_

**« Langage des animaux »**

**OoO**

**Partie 2 :**

**Chapitre 16 :**

**Au temps de la brume**

**OoO**

_« Attends-moi ! Ne me laisse pas ! »_

_Il courait dans un brouillard blanc neige où il lui était impossible de voir à plus de quelques mètres. Autour de lui, tout était blanc, le sol comme le ciel sans aucun élément de décor. Son bras était tendu loin devant lui, vers la fine silhouette marchant devant lui. Dans cette atmosphère tendue, il ne pouvait qu'apercevoir son dos, et encore, il le devinait plus qu'il ne le voyait. Il était terrifié de rester seul dans ce lieu angoissant. Alors il continuait de courir derrière cet inconnu._

_« Qui es-tu ? » Appela-t-il une fois de plus._

_Et comme lors de ses précédents appels, il fut ignoré. Sa voix grave résonna dans l'air et se perdit dans le brouillard sans fin. Il crut alors arriver à la hauteur de l'inconnu et voulut poser sa main sur son épaule. A sa grande stupéfaction, la silhouette s'évapora pour réapparaître quelques mètres plus loin. Il resta béat pendant un instant avant de se remettre à poursuivre la silhouette. Elle partait sans lui et il ne voulait pas rester seul._

_« Qui es-tu ? » Répéta-t-il, sa voix tremblait entre ses lèvres. « Ne me laisse pas ! »_

_Il ne pouvait que répéter encore et encore ces quelques phrases. Il avait essayé d'appeler à l'aide, de poser d'autres questions comme 'où est-on ? Quel est ce brouillard ?', en vain. Il ne pouvait que dire en boucle ces trois phrases : « Attends-moi, ne me laisse pas, qui es-tu ? ». Il avait tenté d'en dire plus, mais les mots semblaient lui écorcher la gorge, l'étouffer. Alors il n'avait pas réessayé. Il avait l'impression de nager en plein cauchemar._

_« Attends-moi ! » Cria-t-il, un air suppliant sur le visage bien que l'inconnu ne puisse pas le voir étant de dos._

_Il courait, courait encore et encore sans jamais s'arrêter dans un brouillard sans fin, désolant, derrière une silhouette qui s'effaçait à chaque fois qu'il était sur le point de la toucher. Il criait, pleurait, appelait, suppliait. Jamais elle ne se retourna. Mais jamais il n'abandonna la poursuite, persévérant._

_« Ne me laisse pas... » Finit-il par chuchoter, défaitiste, son bras tombant le long de son corps. « Ne me laisse pas... »_

_Au son de sa voix éteinte, l'inconnu eut un comportement différent. Il se stoppa, le forçant à s'arrêter. L'inconnu se tourna violemment vers lui. Il ne le distinguait pas, il ne voyait de lui juste sa forme fine et vague. Mais il vit distinctement ses yeux. Des yeux semblant traverser le brouillard, l'illuminer, le réconfortant. Des yeux émeraude irréels._

_« Qui es-tu ? »_

Sa voix s'éleva brusquement dans le silence de la pièce. Clignant doucement des yeux, Blaise observa avec surprise sa main droite dressée vers le plafond de sa chambre semblant chercher à atteindre quelque chose. Avec un soupir, l'italien posa sa main sur ses yeux et les frotta. Doucement, il se redressa sur son lit, s'accoudant à ses coussins. Les rayons du soleil éclairant sa chambre lui indiquèrent que la matinée était bien avancée. Pourtant, il ne fit aucun geste pour sortir de son lit. Blaise resta silencieux et apporta ses genoux vers son torse, posant sa tête dessus en fermant les yeux. Franchement, il était perturbé. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de plus. Depuis une semaine, ses rêves se répétaient, toujours le même : lui courant dans un brouillard derrière l'inconnu aux yeux verts.

Il savait parfaitement que cet inconnu l'obsédait, à la limite de la perversion. Il songeait à lui presque tout le temps, enchaînant gaffe sur gaffe. Blaise en avait parlé à ses amis qui avaient juste souri, habitués à son comportement libertin. Passant une main dans ses cheveux crépus, il se sentit démuni. En effet, il avait toujours été plutôt séducteur. Il s'amusait à 'collectionner' ses conquêtes, hommes comme femmes, cependant, il n'avait jamais eu de relation fixe et durable. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir un amour stable, il était bien trop volage, il n'avait jamais aimé personne, juste ressenti un désir purement sexuel. Ses amis s'étaient habitués à l'entendre parler de ses 'proies' et s'amusaient des plans rocambolesques de leur ami italien.

Pourtant, pour la première fois, Blaise ne ressentait pas uniquement ce désir corporel, au contraire. Oui, il avait trouvé cet inconnu magnifiquement adorable mais il avait aussi ressenti des sentiments nouveaux. Serait-ce un sentiment amoureux ? Il ne savait pas. Quand il avait vu ce rouquin s'agripper au plus petit et le fixer intensément, il s'était senti brûler de l'intérieur, voulant presque tuer ce rouquin. Était-il jaloux ? Il l'ignorait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il détestait ce rouquin et qu'il voulait absolument revoir le petit brun. Il voulait lui parler, apprendre à le connaître, le regarder passionnément...

« AAH ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? » Cria-t-il avec désespoir, plaçant sa tête entre la paume de ses mains. « Jamais je n'ai agi comme ça ! »

Cela ne servait à rien de demander des conseils à ses amis, ils risquaient de ne pas le prendre au sérieux. En même temps, jamais ils n'imagineraient leur ami séducteur tomber vraiment amoureux. Et Blaise ne leur en voulait de penser ainsi, il s'était toujours comporté comme tel.

Draco, malgré tout son charme et sa beauté, n'était sorti avec personne, ayant un caractère extrêmement dur à apprécier par d'autres que ses proches. Quels conseils pourrait-il lui donner quand sa vie sentimentale se réduisait au néant ?

Ensuite venait Théo. Il s'empêcha presque de rire juste à l'idée que Théo puisse l'aider. Aussi gentil qu'il puisse être, Théo aimait depuis sa plus petite enfance sa tendre mais intelligente fiancée, l'Héritière indienne Padma Patil, de la même année qu'eux à Ravenclaw. Les deux s'étaient toujours aimés, au point que leurs parents avaient fini par accepter un mariage arrangé. Néanmoins, la jumelle de Padma, Parvati, classée à Gryffindor, refusait encore ce mariage et avait coupé tout lien avec sa sœur, provoquant son exclusion de la famille principale des Patil. De ce que Blaise avait observé à Hogwarts, elle était une fervente croyante de la propagande dumbledorienne au point où cela en était affligeant, et collait comme un chiot perdu Longbottom et Granger. Tout cela pour dire que Théo lui serait complètement inutile en conseils. Il lui dirait quelque chose comme : 'c'est possible d'être amoureux d'autre personne en dehors de ma Pad adorée ?' Le gaga...

Suivant sa liste d'amis, Blaise exclut tout de suite Daphné. Pour deux raisons majeures. Premièrement, son amie, qu'il aimait sincèrement, était une véritable armoire à glace. Elle avait, durant sa première année, gagné le surnom de 'Reine des Glaces' à cause de son visage froid et de sa tendance à répondre sèchement à tous ceux qui lui adressaient la parole. Son caractère aussi horrible que glacial faisait que sa vie sentimentale...était la même que celle de Draco. En résumé, elle n'y connaissait rien : même sa sœur, Astoria, l'aiderait davantage ! Deuxièmement, Daphné avait des problèmes plus graves que ses histoires de cœur. La déchéance de sa famille, due à Longbottom et Granger, et le harcèlement subi à Hogwarts lui absorbait tout son temps. Blaise ne voulait pas la déranger dans un moment où elle devait recevoir du soutien et non régler les problèmes des autres.

Restait Pansy. Blaise soupira, affligé. Pansy Parkinson était comme sa mère, Lady Célia, exigeante, tyrannique et arrivait toujours à ses fins quels que soient les moyens utilisés pour y parvenir. En clair : Pansy était terrifiante. Cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle serait capable d'empoisonner quelqu'un juste pour un regard de travers : elle était très susceptible. Mais elle était toujours à l'écoute de ses amis et savait remettre, par ses paroles sévères, ses interlocuteurs sur 'le droit chemin', comme elle disait. Exactement comme elle l'avait fait sur le Chemin de Traverse, une semaine plus tôt. Blaise se résigna donc à s'ouvrir à elle, se préparant à affronter une furie.

Alors qu'il se levait de son lit, un léger, mais très léger problème le frappa : il n'avait aucune idée si Pansy connaissait quelque chose à l'amour !

**OoO**

L'italien traversait d'un pas confiant le long couloir de son manoir. Dans ses vêtements sorciers nobles, il ne semblait pas avoir une once de doute. Ses doutes restaient au sein de sa chambre, Blaise s'assurait de ne pas les amener en dehors, refusant d'ennuyer sa mère de problèmes inutiles. Il hocha la tête en signe de bonjour aux quelques tableaux éveillés. Il offrit un grand sourire au portrait de son père, Zachary, qui leva les pouces en l'air.

Se stoppant juste devant une porte en chêne, Blaise s'examina soigneusement dans le miroir posé négligemment sur le mur d'en face. Son corps taillé et sculpté comme celui d'un sportif, merci à tous ses entraînements physiques, lui accordait une carrure forte et puissante, bien dessinée par les muscles. Bien qu'il ne fût pas aussi narcissique qu'un certain blond, il devait s'accorder qu'il était beau. Pas ce genre de beauté fatale mais plutôt du type « bonjour, je suis ténébreux, accorde-moi un peu de tes faveurs » qui avait tendance à fasciner les jeunes proies faciles. Blaise continua son observation, remontant des pieds à la tête. Il était habillé simplement, il ne sortait pas officiellement, mettant son teint mâte en valeur. Une chemise blanche à manches courtes, nouée par des lacets vert sombre était rentrée dans son pantalon en toile fine et noire. Une simple ceinture de tissu noir enserrait sa taille, maintenant le tout en place. A son bras gauche, il portait, visible aux yeux de tous, un long bracelet de cuir, signe de son affiliation à la famille Zabini, le seul bijou qu'il mettait toujours. Enfin, l'italien termina sa course sur son visage. Il avait une mâchoire carrée le mettant en valeur, finement rasée. Son nez et ses traits étaient parfaitement bien proportionnés si on omettait le fait que son nez soit légèrement décalé. Il se l'était cassé dans sa jeunesse. Ses yeux chocolat sombre laissaient entrevoir une lueur joyeuse malgré son sérieux apparent. Blaise se fit un bref sourire charmeur digne du séducteur qu'il était, laissant voir de parfaites dents blanches. Il passa une énième fois sa main dans ses courts cheveux crépus presque noirs avant de se sentir prêt.

Il ouvrit la porte du bureau de sa très chère mère qui se noyait dans une flopée de paperasse. Blaise haussa un sourcil au teint négligé de Bianca. Franchement, seule l'administration arrivait à la vaincre. Depuis la mort peu naturelle de Zachary, Bianca avait dû prendre en charge toutes les affaires de la famille, notamment les affaires illégales. La famille Zabini était connue pour être une grande famille noble italienne mais aussi pour être marraine de toute une famille mafieuse. Avant, ses parents se départageaient les tâches : son père s'occupait de l'underground et sa mère des apparences dans le monde noble. Maintenant, Bianca alternait les deux mondes, ce qui l'épuisait énormément, sachant que la menace de Dumbledore et d'un certain Dark Lord disparu n'arrangeait rien. Et même si Bianca gardait les affaires familiales d'une main de fer, Blaise avait hâte d'atteindre sa majorité pour enfin pouvoir aider sa mère.

« _Mama _? » Appela Blaise en s'approchant du bureau. « Tu as pu dormir ? »

« Un peu, mais ce n'est pas important. » Se hâta-t-elle de le rassurer en lui offrant un grand sourire. « J'ai contacté certains de nos...informateurs. Je leur ai indiqué d'enquêter sur les Weasley, notamment sur les jumeaux. J'attends leurs rapports. »

Blaise hocha la tête distraitement. Cela le rassurait que Fred et George soient d'une certaine manière prise en charge. Il ne les connaissait pas beaucoup, juste assez pour savoir que leur comportement avait radicalement changé trois ans et demi plus tôt. Suite à la 'réunion' des Slytherin et à la 'libération' de leur 'papa' Severus, ils avaient pris contact avec les jumeaux. Ceux-ci leur avaient rapporté que leur famille, Dumbledore et Lockhart cachaient quelque chose concernant Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter. Les jumeaux avaient accepté d'espionner pour leur compte et venaient faire des comptes rendus tous les mois. Cependant, un jour, après l'une de leurs réunions mensuelles, ils avaient changé : ils ne riaient plus, ne faisaient plus de blagues, ne venaient plus les voir, ne les approchaient plus... Blaise se souvenait encore de la fois où il avait tenté de leur parler : il avait été violemment répudié et insulté. Mais il avait vu de la souffrance, de la terreur et un signe d'excuse dans leurs yeux. Depuis, il n'avait rien essayé d'autre mais les Slytherins soupçonnaient que Dumbledore n'y était pas pour rien dans cette affaire.

Alors apprendre par ce Muggle, Nathaniel Morgan, que les jumeaux avaient subi un rituel noir et inconnu les liant magiquement à Dumbledore avait de quoi choquer. Thomas et Enki avaient tout de suite repris leur esprit et avaient ordonné d'une même voix à Bianca de faire jouer son réseau pour libérer les deux jeunes hommes de l'emprise tyrannique du directeur.

« Je vais voir Draco. » Annonça enfin Blaise. « Je crois que les autres sont avec lui. »

Sa mère hocha simplement la tête et lui fit un petit sourire qui illumina son magnifique visage métis. Blaise embrassa tendrement sa mère sur son front avant de se diriger vers la cheminée.

« Trouve quand même le temps de te reposer. » Lui conseilla-t-il fermement, inquiet pour sa santé. « Et raconte-moi tout si tu apprends quelque chose ! »

« Va, impatient ! » Rit sa mère. « Draco t'attend ! »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Blaise disparut dans la cheminée, direction le manoir Malfoy. Il se laissa porter par la sensation étrange mais habituelle du 'voyage' avant d'atterrir élégamment sur ses pieds dans un chic salon. D'un rapide coup d'œil, il balaya le salon du regard. Ses yeux chocolat se posèrent sur un grand blond assis face à lui, souriant mesquinement.

« J'ai failli attendre. » Lança Draco platement.

Blaise lui répondit par un sourire forcé, entrant dans son jeu. Draco se leva d'un bond gracieux et lui indiqua de le suivre. Rapidement, ils quittèrent le petit salon d'accueil. Arrivé dans le grand hall, là où se trouvait l'escalier principal, l'italien inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, entendant des voix qui n'appartenaient pas à ses amis.

« Vous avez des invités ? »

« Lord Gaunt et Mr Mucha viennent d'arriver. » L'informa le blond continuant à marcher vers le grand escalier de marbre. « Ils sont arrivés ce matin, presque en panique, pour discuter avec père et mère. De ce que j'ai compris, ils vont partir bientôt. »

« Ah ? » S'étonna Blaise d'un ton inquisiteur. « Et tu sais pourquoi ils sont ici ? Ils vont enfin annoncer leurs fiançailles ? » Finit-il par dire, taquinant son ami.

« Bien sûr que non ! » S'offusqua Draco, épouvanté. « Tu sais pertinemment qu'ils ne sont qu'amis ! Ils ne sont pas ensemble ! »

« Mouais...ça reste à voir...ils se comportent comme un vieux couple... » Fit l'italien peu convaincu de la réjection de son ami.

« Et puis, on n'est pas là pour discuter pour savoir s'ils ne sont qu'amis ou plus ! » Continua le blond toujours sur la défensive avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. « Apparemment, ils ont reçu une missive venant directement du directeur Ragnarök. »

« Du directeur ? A quel point la missive est importante pour venir du directeur ? »

« De ce que j'ai entendu, les Gobelins seraient en contact avec deux Lords puissants mais encore inconnus du public. Ces deux Lords souhaiteraient s'entretenir avec Lord Gaunt. »

Ils arrivèrent aux marches et commencèrent à monter à l'étage des chambres.

« Et je suppose que ce rendez-vous de dernière minute est pour savoir si ces deux Lords sont dignes de confiances ? »

« Bonne question. » Draco hocha juste des épaules, peu intéressé.

« Allez quoi ! » Dit Blaise, un rictus aux lèvres, avant de passer un bras autour des épaules de son ami. « Sois plus curieux ! Ils m'ont l'air vraiment puissant pour réussir à faire paniquer Gaunt et Mucha ! Tu ne veux pas savoir qui ils sont ? »

« On le saura en temps et en heure. » Répondit Draco, impassible, avant d'ajouter, un brin d'humour dans la voix. « Impatient ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à m'appeler 'impatient', aujourd'hui ? Ma mère, puis ensuite toi... » Blaise continua de ruminer pour lui-même tout au long de la montée de l'escalier.

Il jeta un dernier regard à la porte où il entendait les voix, c'est-à-dire le bureau de Lucius, avant de se tourner vers le couloir, suivant Draco. Oui, l'italien était particulièrement intéressé de connaître l'identité de ces Lords qui arrivaient à déconcerter des personnes telles que Gaunt et Mucha. Mais il savait très bien que Gaunt n'hésiterait pas à partager toutes les informations acquises une fois qu'elles seront confirmées et validées.

« Blaise ? »

La voix de Draco le ramena à la réalité. Gêné, il passa une main dans ses cheveux crépus, riant nerveusement. Ils étaient arrivés à la chambre de Draco. Le blond poussa la porte, révélant une grande pièce confortable, chaleureuse et vivante avec des portes-fenêtres ouvrant sur un balcon et le jardin. Un baldaquin se trouvait le long du mur gauche et face à lui, il y avait un bureau et des étagères remplies de livres. Un canapé, deux fauteuils et un pouf confortable occupaient le centre de la pièce. Installées dans chacun des fauteuils, Daphné et Pansy les y attendaient.

« Théo n'est pas là ? » S'enquit Blaise en prenant place sur le pouf qu'il adorait s'y asseoir.

« Tu es un imbécile, Blaise. » La voix froide de Daphné le fit frémir. « C'est aujourd'hui l'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère. Il lui rend visite en compagnie de son père, sa tante et de Padma. »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai... » Fit Blaise un peu triste pour son ami. « J'avais oublié... »

Il se rappelait très bien d'Alison Nott, une femme délicate, à la constitution fragile due à la naissance prématurée de Théo. Elle était un amour et adorable, bien trop gentille pour le monde de requin dans lequel elle vivait. Elle avait tout de suite accepté l'amour de son fils pour Padma. De ce fait, elle préférait sortir peu et rester dans son manoir, attendant son mari et son fils. Néanmoins, elle était une femme brillante, détentrice d'une maîtrise en runes et menait un petit commerce de création de sortilèges à base de runes très apprécié dans leur milieu. Sa mort tragique, l'été 1994 après avoir raté la manipulation d'une rune volatile, avait anéanti sa famille et Théodore Nott n'avait pu se relever que grâce à l'aide de sa sœur Claudia et de son fils.

« Que faisons-nous, alors ? » Fit Pansy, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère. « On ne va pas rester assis pendant des heures ! Et je refuse de discuter de choses fâcheuses ! Essayons de ne pas évoquer Dumbledore, Vous-savez-qui et autres problèmes du même type pendant toute une après-midi ! Cela nous fera du bien ! »

« J'ai une idée ! » Répondit Draco soudain trop enthousiaste pour son propre bien. « On se fait des duels ? »

« Ça pour détendre, ça détend ! » S'écria Pansy en se frappant les mains, avant de faire un rictus malveillant, ses yeux convergents vers eux. « J'ai bien besoin de me défouler... »

Blaise frémit nerveusement. Pitié, il ne voulait pas se battre contre elle ! Pas qu'il ne savait pas se battre, au contraire après tout il serait un jour parrain de la mafia, mais Pansy était bien trop vicieuse pour lui. Elle savait jouer sur sa petite taille pour contrer à la perfection tous les sorts.

« Je me mets avec Draco. » Annonça rapidement mais d'une voix glaciale, Daphné.

« Aucun problème, Daphné ! » Accorda le blond tout aussi vite, lançant un rapide regard d'excuse vers Blaise.

Blaise gémit et enterra sa tête dans ses mains. Oh ! Il allait tellement souffrir. Il envoya des œillades meurtrières à ses amis qui évitaient soigneusement son regard. L'italien tomba ensuite sur le sourire sadique de Pansy et il avala douloureusement sa salive. Oh, oui, il allait tellement mourir !

**OoO**

Au centre même du manoir Malfoy, dans les sous-sols, située juste à côté du laboratoire de potion, se trouvait une magnifique et grande salle de duel. Elle était protégée par des runes et des boucliers afin d'éviter tout risque de blessures graves autant pour les spectateurs que pour les duellistes. Collées au mur, à l'entrée, se tenaient des armes en tout genre, spécialement exposées pour pouvoir s'y entraîner. De l'autre côté, des bancs confortables accueillaient les spectateurs. Enfin, le centre de la salle était réservé aux duellistes. Un cercle runique et magique délimitait le 'champ' d'entraînement. Dans ces duels amicaux et d'entraînements, il n'y avait que trois règles : interdit aux blessures graves, interdit de tuer et le duel se finissait à l'abandon de l'un des deux combattants ou si l'un des deux tombait inconscient.

Et c'était pour l'un de ces duels que les quatre amis étaient descendus. Draco et Daphné se faisaient face, baguette tendue, attendant que Pansy, qui servait d'arbitre, donne le top départ. Blaise se retrouvait assis sur l'un des bancs, observant ses amis. Pansy cria enfin un 'allez-y'. Il soupira et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et son menton sur ses mains croisées, attentif à ce qu'allaient faire les deux duellistes. Ceux-ci, pour le moment, n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce, se fixant d'un œil de lynx, prêts à agir au premier mouvement.

Pansy le rejoignit à ses côtés à l'instant même où Draco lança un sort, ouvrant alors le bal, que Daphné esquiva avec souplesse d'un pas sur le côté. Elle riposta tout de suite après avec un sortilège faisant apparaître des obstacles divers et du quotidien sur le trajet du blond, le forçant à ralentir. Blaise admira l'idée de son amie. Ce n'était pas en sort offensif, ni même défensif, mais cela obligeait l'adversaire à suivre le rythme imposé par le lanceur du sort afin de ne pas se manger littéralement un objet. De là où il était, Blaise n'entendait pas un son de ce que disaient Draco et Daphné. Il ne faisait que supposer à partir de ce qu'il voyait. Pansy et lui ne quittèrent pas le duel des yeux.

L'italien tourna soudainement la tête vers la jeune héritière Parkinson tandis que Draco finit par trouver une faille dans la défense de Daphné. La voilà l'occasion qu'il attendait pour lui demander conseil ! Il avait l'excuse toute trouvée !

« Pansy ? Je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Mmh ? » Elle ne chercha même pas à le regarder dans les yeux, trop concentrée sur le duel.

« J'ai un...conseil à te demander... » Précisa-t-il presque avec timidité.

Il fallait le comprendre ! Il n'avait jamais demandé de conseils à qui que ce soit, pas même à sa mère ! Il était bien trop fier pour cela. C'était donc la première fois que cela arrivait et il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre pour aborder le sujet.

« Toi ? Un conseil ? » S'étonna Pansy dubitative, reportant son attention sur lui.

« C'est un oui ou un non ? » Répliqua Blaise, ennuyé de ne pas être pris au sérieux.

« Ne le prends pas mal, c'est juste la première fois... » Elle lui tapota la tête comme s'il avait cinq ans, ce qui le fit grimacer. « Vas-y. »

« J'en ai parlé la semaine dernière. Tu te rappelles ? »

« Du gamin que t'a vu ? Bien sûr. Tu veux savoir de quelle famille il vient pour que tu le séduises ? » Gloussa-t-elle, amusée. « Je pensais avec ton statut d'héritier mafieux, tu trouverais facilement... »

« Non, non, ce n'est pas ça ! » Coupa-t-il en formant une croix avec ses bras. « Enfin, si c'est en rapport avec le 'gamin', comme tu dis, mais ça n'a strictement aucun rapport avec ce que tu viens de dire. »

Il fit une pause, retournant son attention vers les duellistes. Daphné avait d'une manière ou d'une autre réussi à ériger un mur magique, permettant de stopper une majorité de sorts. Les quelques-uns qui passaient, elle se contenta de les esquiver préservant sa magie un maximum. Remarquant que son attaque ne servait à rien, Draco reconsidéra son action. Il préféra alors utiliser des éléments du décor pour prendre Daphné à revers. Ce combat était particulièrement intéressant, songea Blaise, il opposait deux adversaires aux stratégies différentes : Daphné était plus calée en défense tandis que Draco privilégiait l'attaque.

« Je n'arrive pas à me l'ôter de la tête. » Reprit-il finalement, choisissant soigneusement ses mots. « Je ne pense plus qu'à lui. Ce n'est pas comme avec les autres. »

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? » S'enquit son amie, intriguée. Blaise pouvait sentir son regard sur lui.

« Justement, je n'en sais rien. Je ne vois pas en lui un jeu. J'ai l'impression que je veux juste être avec lui pas seulement pour le sexe mais aussi pour lui parler, lui tenir compagnie. Je veux apprendre à le connaître, je crois. »

Blaise tenta d'expliquer le mieux qu'il pouvait. Ne sachant comment décrire ses sensations nouvelles, il mélangea plusieurs idées et phrases, rendant sa description plutôt confuse. Il fit la moue quand son amie éclata de rire si fort qu'elle finit par se tenir les côtes. Évidemment, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se moquer de lui. Si prévisible.

« Qui...aurait...pu un jour imaginer que le grand séducteur Blaise Zabini puisse un jour découvrir qu'il a un cœur ! » Finit-elle par dire en reprenant son souffle entre deux gloussements.

« Un cœur ? » Blaise haussa un sourcil avant qu'un fracas retienne son attention.

Il détourna les yeux de Pansy pour les reposer sur les deux duellistes endiablés. Draco venait de se faire balayer par un souffle d'air violent, faisant voler et s'entrechoquer tous les objets. Son dos percuta un des bancs de la salle qui se trouvait malencontreusement sur son passage. Sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un gémissement. Daphné n'hésita pas. Elle récita rapidement une formule qu'elle accompagna d'un mouvement de baguette. Elle rappela à elle la rafale invoquée plus tôt. Une mini-tornade l'entoura avant que Daphné ne la renvoie sur un Draco résigné. Blaise ricana. Il savait ce que pensait actuellement le blond. Draco, à terre, n'aurait jamais le temps d'esquiver ni même de contrer la tornade. Pour limiter les dégâts, Draco dressa en catastrophe un simple _protego_. La tornade rencontra la barrière et pendant un instant elle sembla se stopper. Mais, le _protego_ se brisa et la tornade frappa Draco de plein fouet, l'envoyant violemment hors du ring. Daphné avait gagné.

« Oui, un cœur. » Reprit alors Pansy, gloussante. « Tu es amoureux, Blaise. »

Ceci bloqua littéralement Blaise, son cerveau s'éteignit. Attendez une minute...quoi ? Comment tomber amoureux comme ça, d'un seul regard ? Depuis quand était-ce même possible ? Une relation amoureuse, ça se construisait, n'est-ce pas ? Mais Pansy ne sembla se soucier de son état de choc puisqu'elle se leva d'un bond, un poignard sorti de nulle part roulant entre ses doigts.

« Allez, ramène-toi ! » Ordonna-t-elle sadiquement, les yeux fous. « Prend tes poignards, nous allons bien nous _amuser_, cela te détendra. »

Puis elle alla rejoindre Daphné qui aidait Draco à se redresser. Blaise resta un instant ébahi, ne sachant quoi penser. Lui ? Amoureux ? Ah ? C'était...oh par Merlin...il allait se faire défoncer par Pansy ! Il allait tellement souffrir !

**OoO**

A demi-allongé sur le sofa du Petit Salon du Manoir Malfoy, Blaise reprenait vaillamment son souffle et reposait ses pauvres muscles endoloris. Évidemment, le résultat du duel n'était pas une surprise : il avait perdu. Et c'était douloureux. Pansy était une professionnelle pour gagner le plus sadiquement possible. Elle ne se gênait jamais pour invoquer des petits couteaux à lancer et autres objets et pièges piquants qu'elle disséminait un peu partout sur le sol, pour affaiblir son adversaire petit à petit. Une très bonne stratégie que Blaise détestait.

Il gémit légèrement quand il bougea son pied gauche. Un malheureux pic avait percé sa botte de cuir et s'était logé dans son talon. Le bonheur assuré. A cause de ce maudit pic traître, il s'était méchamment écroulé sur le sol, se mangeant d'autres objets piquants sur sa peau. En perdant toute sa concentration, il avait fini par se retrouver avec une lame sur sa gorge avec une Pansy souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Résultat, il avait perdu de manière très peu digne, bien que Daphné et Draco vinrent l'aider à marcher jusqu'ici, compatissants. Eux-mêmes avaient déjà vécu ceci.

Pour le moment, il était seul dans le Petit Salon : Draco était parti chercher quelques potions pour le soigner tandis que Daphné et Pansy étaient allées se doucher et se changer. Blaise avait posé son pied douloureux sur un coussin. Il se lamenta, déçu d'avoir encore perdu contre la tarée de Parkinson malgré ses heures d'entraînements auprès de mafieux surentraînés. Comment faisait-elle pour être aussi forte ? Avait-elle des super-pouvoirs ? Forcément...mais là n'était pas le problème ! Comment savait-elle qu'il était amoureux ? Il passa une main fatiguée sur son visage, Pansy pouvait parfois être plus clairvoyante qu'il ne le pensait.

Le blond revint rapidement avec une sacoche brune sur son épaule. Il s'approcha de l'italien et examina son pied avant de commencer à traiter sa blessure.

« Avant que tu ne demandes, les potions ont été vérifiées par Parrain. » Dit-il simplement en prenant une potion de son sac pour lui tendre. « Il vérifié toujours que mes potions soient correctes pour que je puisse les utiliser sans m'empoisonner. »

Blaise hoche la tête avant d'engloutir d'une seule gorgée la potion mauve dégoûtante. Il avait confiance dans le génie de Draco et du professeur Snape dans le domaine des potions. Sa douleur disparut presque sur le champ. Soufflant avec soulagement, il se redressa sur le dossier. Pour l'instant il ne pourrait refermer la plaie, seul Théo avait des compétences en médicomagie et il n'était pas présent. L'italien s'en occuperait ce soir.

« Blaise ! Draco ! » Appela soudainement Pansy qui surgit dans la Petit Salon en courant.

Cela intrigua Blaise, sachant que la jeune fille ne courait jamais si cela n'était pas important.

« Venez vite ! » S'écria-t-elle en faisant des gestes superflus avec ses bras. « Lord Gaunt et Mr Mucha sont revenus de leur rendez-vous avec les Gobelins ! Ils ont appelé une réunion d'urgence avec tous les traditionalistes ! »

Elle les pressa de la suivre et se tourna pour disparaître dans le couloir. Blaise rencontra le regard interrogateur de Draco mais il se contenta de hocher les épaules, tout aussi surpris que lui. Les deux suivirent Pansy après qu'il ait remis sa botte. Ils marchèrent vite, Blaise ne ressentant aucune douleur malgré la plaie toujours ouverte, grâce à la potion.

Ils arrivèrent au Grand Salon les derniers. Ils saluèrent les invités tout en allant rejoindre Pansy et Daphné. Blaise parcourut la petite assemblée du regard. Tous étaient présents hormis les Nott, injoignables pour la journée. L'adolescent fit un petit sourire quand il croisa le regard chocolat, identique au sien, de sa mère, qui le lui rendit. Il remarqua qu'elle semblait tendue, sûrement à cause du fait d'avoir été convoquée en urgence. Il pouvait comprendre que c'était stressant.

L'italien posa ensuite ses yeux sur Gaunt et Mucha. Il plissa ses sourcils quand il les vit en grande discussion à voix basse. Leurs visages montraient leur tension ainsi qu'une certaine détresse mélangée à de la surprise. Blaise se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer à Gringotts pour que cela mette ces deux Sorciers dans cet état. Ils semblaient perdus dans leur petit monde.

« Excusez-moi, j'aimerais savoir la raison de cette convocation. » Célia Parkinson apporta toute l'attention sur elle. « Je faisais quelque chose de particulièrement important. » Crut-elle bon d'ajouter en pinçant ses lèvres.

Il ne faisait aucun doute pour Blaise que la Lady faisait affaire avec quelques personnes dangereuses de l'underground. D'ailleurs cela fut confirmé par le gloussement approbateur de sa fille.

« Calmez-vous, Célia, loin de moi l'idée de vous importuner si ce n'était rien d'important. » Assura Thomas en allant s'asseoir, suivi de Mucha.

« Nous avons été contactés par le Directeur Ragnarök ce matin même. » Continua Enki complètement synchronisé avec son ami.

Blaise lança un coup d'œil à Draco assis à côté de lui. Les lèvres du blond s'ouvrirent pour former le mot 'amis' tandis que lui nia en murmurant 'amants'. Il était impossible d'être aussi synchronisés, sinon !

« Nous avons reçu une demande de rencontre avec deux Lords voulant négocier avec nous, ou du moins rencontrer Thomas. » Poursuivit Enki.

« Il y a une raison à cela ? » Demanda Severus appuyé contre le mur. « Ont-ils proposé quelque chose d'irréalisable ? Ou ont-ils fait un chantage ? »

« C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Du moins, c'est loin d'être un chantage, le directeur Ragnarök ne permettrait jamais une telle rencontre. Il a notre confiance. » Expliqua vaguement le Muggle-born.

« Bon, arrêtez avec votre suspens, nous n'avons pas le temps. » Siffla Christian Greengrass, agacé. « Qui sont ces deux Lords en question ? »

« L'un des deux est un très lointain cousin. » Annonça Thomas en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux. « Lord Enkô Peverell. »

Blaise écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. C'était quoi cette blague ? Un Peverell encore en vie ? Comment était-ce possible ? La famille avait été assassinée environ 200 ans auparavant par des Dark Lords ! Ils auraient été au courant si un survivant était encore en vie ! Comment, par Merlin, ce Lord avait-il pu passer inaperçu jusqu'à maintenant ? Cela semblait surréaliste. A moins qu'il ne soit étranger comme l'était Thomas. Autour de lui, les murmures choqués s'élevaient. Ses trois amis soufflaient entre eux, partageant leurs hypothèses.

D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas une surprise d'apprendre que Lord Peverell soit un lointain cousin de Thomas. Après tout, il était bien connu des familles de sang pur que les Gaunt appartenaient à une branche secondaire des Peverell, partageant un ancêtre commun, Ignotus Peverell.

« Comment peut-il rester un survivant sans qu'on ne le sache ? Cela est insensé ! » S'écria Lucius en faisant un grand geste de ses bras pour montrer son désarroi.

« Il ne nous l'a pas dit. » Soupira Gaunt en posant sa tête dans la paume de sa main. « Ils sont restés très secret sur beaucoup de point. Ils n'ont pas expliqué d'où ils venaient ni même qui étaient leurs parents. Ils ont juste dit qu'ils cherchaient des alliés potentiels pour déposséder Dumbledore, Fudge et leurs associés du pouvoir, ainsi que de détruire Vous-Savez-Qui s'il est réellement revenu. Apparemment ce n'est que la première partie de leur plan. Mais ils n'ont pas cru nécessaire de nous partager la suite. »

« Et vous leur faite confiance ? S'ils sont aussi vagues, ne sont-ils pas louches ? » Demanda sa mère, sceptique, les autres Lords et Lady hochant la tête. « Et quel est le nom du second Lord ? »

Blaise pouvait la comprendre. Deux Lords, dont un Peverell, sortis de nulle part avec un pouvoir politique considérable restant aussi vagues, avait de quoi être soupçonneux.

« Aucune inquiétude là-dessus. » Assura Mucha avec un fin sourire. « Ils ont fait un serment magique inviolable qu'ils ne nous trahiraient pas. » Dans ce cas, même mystérieux, ils restaient fiables. « Le second est Lord Apophis Gryffindor. »

Cette fois, Blaise sursauta si fort qu'il faillit s'écrouler sur Draco. Celui-ci d'ailleurs jura tandis que les autres occupants du salon demandaient dans un brouhaha infernal, des explications. L'italien ne dit rien mais resta complètement choqué. En plus d'un nouveau Lord Peverell, il y avait aussi un Lord Gryffindor ? Et celui-ci, il sortait d'où ? Évidemment, comme l'avait dit plus tôt Thomas, personne ne le savait mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'y penser. Mais le plus étonnant n'était pas qu'il y ait un nouveau Lord Gryffindor, c'était sûrement le fait qu'il ne se range pas dans le camp de Dumbledore.

« Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas fait alliance avec Dumbledore ? » Demanda d'ailleurs Marjorie Greengrass avec incompréhension.

« Cela nous a également surpris. » Répondit Mucha. « Apparemment, les deux Lords sont frères et ont décidé de se partager leurs titres. Il semblerait qu'ils aient quelque chose contre Dumbledore bien que je n'en sache la raison. »

La réponse sembla satisfaire Marjorie ainsi que le reste du salon. Blaise se retint de ricaner. Dumbledore avait réussi d'une manière ou d'une autre à se mettre à dos deux puissants Lords qui auraient pu faire d'excellents alliés.

« Dans tous les cas, nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour qu'ils viennent assister à l'une de nos réunions, dans trois jours. » Conclut Thomas. « Je dois juste vous avertir que vous serez surpris. » Finit-il en souriant à la manière de 'moi-je-sais-quelque-chose-que-vous-ne-savez-pas-et-je-ne-vais-pas-vous-le-dire'.

Blaise remarqua le sourire entendu sur les lèvres d'Enki. Le 'secret' partagé semblait les amuser plus qu'autre chose.

« Nous avons sûrement une grande chance d'avoir une aide supplémentaire contre Dumbledore et la menace qu'est Vous-Savez-Qui. » Continua Enki avec un signe d'espoir dans la voix.

« Si cela arrive, il nous faudra le plus de renseignements possibles. » Affirma Maximilien Parkinson.

« C'est exact. » Thomas prit le relais. « Grâce à Nathaniel Morgan (il renifla un peu en prononçant son nom), nous avons pu savoir que les jumeaux Weasley sont sous un sortilège. Ils auront sûrement de quoi nous informer une fois libres. Bianca, ma chère, savez-vous en davantage ? »

« Malheureusement non... » Soupira sa mère en secouant sa tête. « J'ai contacté plusieurs de mes...associés. Ils ont tous examiné les souvenirs de vos enfants sur les deux jeunes Weasley et leur comportement, aucun n'a plus conclure quel en était le sort. Pour le moment, nous n'avançons pas. Il me faudrait des détails plus précis. »

Blaise sourit avec indulgence à sa mère. Elle travaillait tard avec ses associés pour trouver le contre-sort et la manière de les extraire de leur enfer. Mais cela n'aboutissait à aucun résultat.

« Pourquoi ne pas essayer votre Brume ? » S'enquit finalement Célia en regardant de directement Bianca.

« Je l'ai dit la dernière fois : je ne me servirai pas de ce pouvoir ! » S'écria violemment Bianca en se levant, ses yeux brillants de colère. « Comment osez-vous continuer à me harceler ? »

« Je ne vous harcèle pas, Bianca, loin de ça. » Balaya la Lady en soufflant. « Avouez que nous sommes à un point mort et votre don nous sera particulièrement utile. Si vous refusez, nous pouvons toujours demander à votre fils. »

Blaise ne fit que cligner des yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à être impliqué dans cette dispute qui durait depuis quatre ans maintenant.

« Je vous l'interdit, Célia. » La voix maintenant glaciale de sa mère pourrait même geler le soleil. « Il est impossible d'utiliser pleinement la Brume avant ses 18 ans ! Vous le savez ! »

« Célia, Bianca, calmez-vous. » Tenta Maximilien de les apaiser.

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé, Maximilien ! » Siffla sa femme avant de se tourner une fois de plus vers Bianca tandis que Maximilien baissait les yeux. « Bianca, tous ici sommes d'accord sur ce point : vous devez utiliser la Brume ! Juste une fois, rien de plus. »

Bianca balaya le Grand Salon du regard, posant ses yeux sur chacun d'entre eux. Tous avaient l'air coupable et Thomas la regardait fixement, voulant évidemment qu'elle l'utilise. De son côté, Enki souriait, semblant savoir ce qui allait se passer. Bianca finit son observation par son fils. Celui-ci soupira et il passa une main dans ses cheveux courts.

« _Mama_, il serait peut-être temps. » Fit-il doucement en italien, refusant de la brusquer. « Cela fait quatre ans que tu refuses et je comprends très bien que la Brume ne doit pas être utilisée à la légère mais nous ne pouvons pas continuer à avancer si tu t'obstines. Nous avons _besoin_ d'informations pour contrer Dumbledore. Je te fais confiance_, Mama_, cela ne se passera pas comme la dernière fois. »

Sa mère prit un air trahi pendant un instant, ce qui fit mal à Blaise, avant qu'elle ne se détende, finalement résignée.

« Très bien... » Soupira-t-elle. « Je le ferai... »

« De quoi avez-vous besoin ? » Enki fut le premier à parler, satisfait de la situation. Savait-il que Bianca et Blaise allaient réagir de cette façon ? Probablement.

« D'un objet ayant été précieux à un mort. » Répondit-elle. « De préférence, il nous faut un objet d'une personne ayant été proche de Dumbledore. »

La Brume était un don héréditaire de la famille Zabini depuis des générations. C'est son grand-père, Francesco Zabini, qui avait transmis ce don à Bianca puis à lui. Ce pouvoir était une des branches spéciales de la Nécromancie. Si la Brume permettait effectivement d'appeler des âmes d'entre les morts, on ne pouvait invoquer les morts et leur donner un corps matériel. En effet, les âmes invoquées restaient sous la forme d'une silhouette brumeuse de la personne décédée, d'où le nom de 'Brume'. Même si une âme pouvait être capricieuse, elle répondait toujours à l'appel. Si une âme ne répondait pas, c'était que la personne était toujours en vie. Évidemment, il y avait trois règles à respecter : avoir plus de 18 ans, avoir un objet précieux de la personne et n'être jamais seul. Plus une personne était proche d'un objet, plus son âme s'attachait à lui. Par conséquent, il était bien plus facile d'invoquer un mort, cela permettait de moins s'épuiser. En effet, la Brume prenait beaucoup de magie, presque toute, et au cas où cela tournait mal (pas assez de magie), il fallait que quelqu'un soit toujours présent pour donner les premiers soins. Ce qui expliquait la règle d'avoir plus de 18 ans. Blaise connaissait toute la pratique de la Brume ainsi que la pratique sur des petits animaux seulement : n'ayant que 16 ans, bientôt 17, il n'avait pas encore toute sa magie. Ce ne serait qu'à 18 ans qu'il atteindrait sa maturité magique et par conséquent qu'il pourrait complètement utiliser la Brume sans risquer sa vie.

Si sa mère avait refusé jusqu'à présent c'est parce qu'elle avait bien trop peur de se vider de sa magie, de mourir et d'abandonner son fils. Elle avait failli périr quand elle avait appelé l'âme de son mari six ans auparavant. Seule la présence de ses parents, Lucia et Francesco, lui avait sauvé la vie. Depuis, elle n'avait plus aucune confiance en son don.

« Quelle personne vous faut-il ? » Questionna Enki encore une fois avant d'ajouter. « Il nous faut un objet de cette personne. »

« Harry ! » S'écria une voix rauque qui les fit tous sursauter.

Blaise tourna sa tête vers le canapé où était assise Narcissa. A ses côtés, Sirius Black était plié en deux, presque invisible et brisé, avec un visage suppliant. Il regardait Bianca avec espoir.

« Je vous en prie, Bianca, j'ai besoin de le voir, même en âme... » Murmura-t-il. « Je veux m'excuser auprès de mon filleul... »

« Pourquoi pas. » Acquiesça Thomas, approbateur. « Le jeune Potter a été assez proche de Dumbledore et de Granger. Il pourrait nous renseigner. »

« Et connaître la vérité sur sa mort et celle des plus jeunes Weasley. » Ajouta Narcissa en offrant un sourire de réconfort à son cousin.

« Avez-vous un objet de votre filleul avec vous, Sirius ? » Demanda sa mère en s'approchant de lui.

« Oui... »

Le Lord Black sortit de sa poche un petit objet qu'il agrandit d'un mouvement de baguette. C'était une adorable peluche d'un loup noir. Et apparemment, il la gardait constamment avec lui.

« James et moi lui avons offert à sa naissance, il l'adorait. Je l'ai récupéré quand je suis _sorti_ d'Azkaban, chez les Potter. C'est un précieux souvenir. »

« Cela fera l'affaire. » Sourit doucement Bianca en prenant précautionneusement la peluche dans ses mains. « Je ressens effectivement un lien. Votre filleul a sûrement adoré votre cadeau. »

Sirius laissa échapper un rire cassé, perdu dans un vieux souvenir joyeux. Il ne répondit que par un hochement de tête. Blaise sentit de la sympathie pour cet homme brisé qui avait tout perdu, jusqu'à sa liberté. L'italien espérait que voir son filleul, même en Brume, l'aiderait à se reprendre en main.

D'un mouvement de baguette et un peu d'aide de la part de tous, Bianca dégagea le centre du salon pour qu'elle ait de la place. Elle se positionna au milieu, la peluche entre ses mains. L'italienne tendit les bras devant elle et ferma les yeux. Puis elle murmura en italien puis de plus en plus fort. Blaise traduisit à Draco ce que sa mère disait.

« Âme, entend mon appel, j'ai besoin de ton aide ! Viens à moi ! »

Elle le répéta quatre fois tandis que du vent commençait à tourner autour d'elle faisant voler sa robe rouge ocre. Le vent finit sa course devant elle. Bianca introduisit la peluche au sein même du vent. Le vent tournoyait autour de la peluche avant de s'épaissir pour ressembler à de la Brume.

Cependant, au lieu de voir apparaître une silhouette brumeuse de Potter comme tous s'y attendaient, le vent se dispersa soudainement faisant une rafale à travers la pièce forçant Blaise à fermer les yeux pour se les protéger. Les rouvrant il remarqua que sa mère était agenouillée, exténuée. Il se précipita pour l'aider à se relever et à s'asseoir sur son fauteuil. En passant, Blaise vit la peluche abandonnée sur le sol. Il n'y avait aucune âme dans l'air, rien. Cela n'était encore jamais arrivé à Blaise. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un appel échouer.

« Que...que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Sirius debout et agité. « Pourquoi Harry n'est-il pas là ? Bianca ? Avez-vous échoué ? »

« Non...au contraire... » Souffla-t-elle reprenant son souffle, Severus lui offrant une potion de récupération magique. « L'âme n'a juste pas répondu... »

« Ce qui signifie... ? » Pressa Sirius, les yeux fous d'espoir.

« Que Harry Potter est toujours en vie. »

**OoO**

Et voilà la fin du chapitre ! Quelle excitation ! Ouh, j'en tremble presque ! On finit sur quelque chose d'important ! Que va-t-il se passer maintenant qu'ils savent qu'Harry est en vie ? Que s'est-il passé pendant la réunion à Gringotts ? Et bien…vous le saurez dans quelques chapitres parce que je suis absolument sadique ! Harry et Ron entre enfin en action !

Enfin, trêve de bavardages ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup le pouvoir de la Brume, quand j'ai eu l'idée je me suis dit : « why not ! ». Je voulais absolument mettre un pouvoir lié à la nécromancie tout en restant différent de la nécromancie habituelle, je voulais de l'originalité et j'espère que cela fonctionne. Et cela me permet d'approfondir la relation entre Blaise et sa famille, notamment sa mère.

En ce qui concerne Blaise, il a eu un coup de foudre pour Harry. Oui, je sais ça fait cliché, lui-même le dit, mais comme il ne connait pas le vrai amour, étant donné qu'il est un séducteur, il ne comprend pas ses sentiments. Et à vrai dire, Pansy se fout littéralement de sa gueule (à vrai dire, elle incarne un peu mon état d'esprit). Donc, les gens, ne rallaient pas que cet amour est cliché parce que je le sais aussi ! Mais c'est important pour le développement de l'histoire.

Alors, je tiens à rajouter que j'ai honte de moi…je n'ai avancé aucune des histoires pendant plus d'une semaine ! Je prends du retard ! Bon…en vrai j'avais besoin d'une semaine de vacances à ne rien faire…j'ai déjà passé le reste de mes vacances à écrire ! Sorry !

A bientôt, mes chéris !


	18. 17) Une remarquable journée

**Auteure:** Elfelmira

**Genre: **Mystère, Amitié, Famille

**Résumé:** Fin de la deuxième année, Ginny a été enlevée dans la Chambre des Secrets. Lockhart, Ron et Harry partent à sa recherche. Or le professeur, afin de s'accaparer toute la gloire, brise les baguettes des deux amis et les emprisonne dans la Chambre. Se retrouvant au centre d'un complot, ils vont devoir apprendre à survivre, seuls ou presque. Ils vont apprendre à voir au-delà des apparences et de la Magie elle-même... L'année du Serpentaire arrive...

**Bashing:** Dumby, Hermione, les Weasley (on les aime ceux-là) sauf les jumeaux, pour eux je pourrais jamais y arriver... Alors je sais, je fais pas mal de bashing sur ces personnes tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas très fan d'eux. Il y a une exception pour Hermione, j'adore ce personnage mais je trouve que le nombre de bashing concernant Hermione sont peu nombreux et que Ron s'en prend toujours plein la gueule. Alors j'inverse, Ron sera un gentil et si ça ne vous plaît pas…bah…pas grave !

**Attention:** Les événements de la première et deuxième année (sauf la fin) correspondent aux livres ou films. Les passés d'Harry et Ron seront modifiés à ma façon, donc pas de cris. Il est possible qu'il y ait de l'humour sarcastique comme je l'aime. Et enfin, pour les couples, je ne sais pas encore. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que c'est un slash. On verra. Risque de spoil mais bon, comme tout le monde connaît Harry Potter, on s'en fou un peu…

**Couple :** BZ/HP, je ne sais pas encore pour Ron, j'hésite pour un RW/DM ou un RW/DG, ça reste à voir. En vrai, maintenant je sais ce que je vais faire mais je vais pas vous le dire héhéhé !

Alors, petite information supplémentaire, je remercie ma Beta, Cuicuit, pour m'avoir corrigée et relue. Pour l'instant pub, je vous invite à aller lire ce qu'elle a écrit sur wattpad, c'est magnifique !

Ni _Harry Potter_ (le livre et le film) ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent, ils sont à JKR. Voilà voilà.

« Parole »

_« Fourchelangue »_

**« Langage des animaux »**

**OoO**

**Partie 2 :**

**Chapitre 17 :**

**Une remarquable journée...**

**OoO**

**Attention, ce chapitre contient de la violence psychologique et physique ! Vous êtes prévenus !**

Le soleil se levait à peine, illuminant le ciel encore noir d'éclats jaunes et bleus. L'aube réveillait les oiseaux matinaux qui en profitaient pour chanter leur joie de vivre. Cette journée s'annonçait chaude et ensoleillée, un parfait matin d'été.

Dans le manoir des Griffons Dorés, l'atmosphère était aussi brillante que le soleil. Il n'était que 6h30 mais tous étaient levés et se préparaient, à la limite de l'excitation. Curly, l'Elfe de maison s'acharnait dans sa chère cuisine, à préparer un déjeuner digne d'un roi. Il arborait un grand sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre, sautillant d'une recette à l'autre, chantonnant une de ses chansons préférées, _'Sweet dreams_'.

A l'étage, dans son bureau, Ron farfouillait en sifflotant dans tous les dossiers qu'il accumulait au cours du temps. Il cherchait avec enthousiasme un document précis. Il avait dû se lever tôt pour avoir une chance de le trouver avant le petit déjeuner : il n'avait rien rangé depuis leur installation au manoir. Pour une fois qu'il était debout assez tôt, sans ruminer comme tous les autres matins. Sa chère Solange, elle-même, aidait, rouspétant sur l'organisation bordélique de son ami. Néanmoins, elle semblait sourire, si une souris pouvait réellement sourire. Après tout, aujourd'hui était un jour spécial !

C'est dans cette ambiance détendue et chaleureuse que s'éveilla une heure après Harry. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent dans un premier temps sur du noir encre. Puis les couleurs des auras commencèrent enfin à apparaître. Il lui fallait, chaque matin, un petit temps d'adaptation avant qu'il ne puisse saisir les auras, devant se réhabituer. Harry se leva tranquillement, s'étira avant de s'entourer de son pull traînant sur son fauteuil. On était peut-être en été, mais le matin restait frais. Harry quitta ensuite sa chambre, rejoignant la cuisine. Il y retrouva un Elfe de maison surexcité servant des plats sur la table.

« Joyeux anniversaire, maître Harry ! » S'écria la petite créature qui se précipita vers lui pour enserrer de ses bras sa fine taille. « Je vous ai fait un super petit déjeuner ! »

Harry rit, heureux, et posa affectueusement sa main brûlée sur la tête de Curly. Il le remercia de ses bonnes attentions. Le petit brun était vraiment satisfait d'être ami avec un tel petit Elfe.

L'aura de son frère entrant dans la cuisine et le bruit de ses pas attira son attention vers lui. Il haussa un sourire, à moitié surpris de le voir debout aussi tôt et de bonne humeur, lui, à qui habituellement il fallait presque toute une cafetière de caféine pour le réveiller pleinement.

« Levé si tôt ? La fin du monde arrive-t-elle ? » Le taquina le jeune aveugle avec un petit rire.

« C'est ça, moque-toi... » Grogna Ron et Harry devina à son ton qu'il faisait la moue. Puis le rouquin reprit : « Je n'allais certainement pas dormir plus le jour de ton anniversaire ! »

Il prit Harry dans ses bras, le serrant contre son torse et posa son menton sur le haut de sa tête. Le plus petit fit un sourire éblouissant et entoura lui aussi son frère dans un étreinte. Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans cette position avant de se séparer.

« Aujourd'hui tu as officiellement 17 ans ! Ça se fête ! » Commença Ron en se frappant les mains. « J'ai une fabuleuse surprise pour toi ! J'ai pris toutes mes dispositions avec Ragnarök, tu n'auras plus qu'à profiter. »

Harry sourit à nouveau, heureux que Ron semble s'être autant investi. Il se demandait ce que cela pouvait être. Le rouquin sortit alors de la cuisine et revint rapidement. Harry vit deux auras, une argentée et une or, dans les bras de son frère. Il haussa un sourcil, intrigué. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il suivit du 'regard' Ron qui déposa les deux objets sur la table.

« Mais avant la grande surprise voici quelques cadeaux ! » S'enthousiasma Ron. « Ils viennent de Salazar et Godric ! Je suis allé les voir hier, ils te souhaitent un joyeux anniversaire. »

S'approchant de la table, Harry effleura les deux cadeaux avec révérence. Ils venaient des personnes qui se rapprochaient le plus de leurs parents. Il sourit avec émotion et amour. Il les aimait vraiment, même s'il avait souffert de leur entraînement.

Harry ouvrit le paquet à l'aura argentée, il y trouva une écaille, venant sans aucun doute de Sally. Offrir volontairement une écaille était la preuve d'une grande confiance. En effet, les écailles de Basilics avaient la propriété d'offrir un bouclier magique en cas de besoin. Cela pouvait protéger de certains sorts et de chocs physiques.

Dans le second cadeau avec l'aura dorée, il se retrouva avec une longue plume. Celui-là provenait de Godric. Tous comme l'écaille de Basilic, elle présentait des caractéristiques spécifiques. Cette plume permettait renforcer les sorts envoyés. Elle pouvait doubler la puissance d'un sort en faisant un simple mouvement. On pouvait dire que cela faisait office de baguette magique mais à un niveau supérieur.

Harry se promit qu'il irait un jour ou l'autre remercier ses deux protecteurs. C'était des cadeaux extrêmement précieux. Il revint de sa contemplation des deux auras hypnotisantes quand son frère le força à s'asseoir.

« Mange, nous avons une journée chargée. » Commanda-t-il en se posant à ses côtés, Curly leur versant du café et du chocolat chaud.

« Quel est le programme ? » S'enquit Harry en déposant délicatement la plume devant lui.

« Une fois le petit déjeuner pris, habille-toi noblement avec un style Muggle. Nous allons faire un tour du côté non-magique. N'oublie pas de prendre tes dagues. » Le petit brun juste la tête, une vague idée de la raison pour laquelle ils devaient allés là-bas. « Ensuite, ce soir nous sommes invités par Lord Gaunt pour une réunion avec les traditionalistes. »

Harry ne fit qu'hocher la tête, un sentiment d'impatience se propageait dans son corps. La journée semblait intéressante et resterait sûrement gravée dans son cœur.

**OoO**

Le petit brun était nonchalamment accoudé à la portière de la voiture. Avec une fausse impassibilité, masque qu'il avait mis à la demande de Ron allez savoir pourquoi, il 'regardait' les auras des objets comme des Muggles défiler sous ses yeux. De temps à autres, il remarquait des auras magiques mélangées aux sans-pouvoirs, peut-être de jeunes sorciers ou des Créatures Magiques se cachant de la société sorcière. Ils roulaient depuis une bonne demi-heure à travers les rues de Londres dans une riche Mercedes noire (d'après Ron).

Il n'avait aucune idée d'où ils devaient aller, il sentait son impatience devenir insoutenable. Et son frère semblait s'amuser pleinement de cette dite impatience. Il renifla gracieusement, évitant toute réplique cinglante. Quelques temps plus tôt, Ron lui avait dit qu'ils devaient se faire passer pour de riches nobles Muggles. Selon lui, ils devaient rencontrer quelqu'un. Et pour cela, ils devaient montrer aux yeux de tous qu'ils étaient friqués, une question d'apparence s'il avait bien compris. Pour maintenir cette image, Ron avait demandé conseil auprès de Ragnarök. Le directeur avait tout pris en main et les voilà maintenant dans une Mercedes louée pour la journée avec un Gobelin, pas n'importe lequel puisque c'était Ironteeth, déguisé en humain comme conducteur.

Ron prenait soin de ne rien lui dire et dès qu'il devait indiquer une direction précise, il le faisait en Gobblebabil. Génial le frangin. Il se sentait un peu exclu de la conversation, même si son frère tapotait sa tête de temps à autre comme pour lui dire que tout allait bien. Harry se retint littéralement de mordre sa main, il était sûr que Ron n'aurait pas apprécié. Et puis, il avait fait des efforts pour lui offrir une surprise digne de ce nom ! Le petit brun était un peu grognon simplement parce qu'il n'aimait pas être exclu trop longtemps, merci aux traumatismes persistants.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on arrive dans moins de 10 minutes. » Informa Ron une pointe d'excitation dans la voix. « Prépare-toi à me sortir ton masque le plus noble, pompeux et arrogant ! »

« Et comment je fais ? » Harry haussa les sourcils, il n'était ni pompeux ni arrogant, donc il n'avait aucune idée de comment faire.

« Pense à Lord Malfoy. » Répondit simplement son frère sous le ricanement démoniaque d'Ironteeth.

Oh. Effectivement, Lord Lucius Malfoy avait tout du Lord pompeux et arrogant, une parfaite figure qu'il devait imiter en cet instant. Harry se concentra pour se rappeler du début de sa deuxième année, quand il avait croisé le Lord blond pour la dernière fois. Rapidement, il imita ses traits crispés dans un sourire figé et arrogant. Il leva sensiblement son menton dans un geste supérieur, comme s'il avait l'attention de toiser de haut quiconque le regardait (ce qui allait être dur au vu de sa petite taille mais il n'était pas là pour chipoter sur des détails insignifiants).

« Absolument parfait. » Susurra leur conducteur avec son accent coupant. « Plus qu'à teindre vos cheveux en blond et changer vos yeux en bleu-gris et vous seriez pris pour un mini-Lord Malfoy. »

Si Ron partit dans un grand éclat de rire, Harry poussa un cri d'indignation. Puis il s'enfonça au fond de son siège et croisa ses mains sur son torse d'un geste clairement boudeur. Il refusa ensuite de 'regarder' son frère. Ce traître ne l'avait même pas défendu de cet affront ! Il se retint de le geler sur place, pas que cela marcherait. A la place, d'un geste purement mature, il lui tira la langue ce qui eut pour effet de renforcer le rire de son frère.

C'est dans cette atmosphère détendue et complice que le trio arriva à destination. Ils ralentirent dans une rue plutôt large, un lotissement lui chuchota Ron à l'oreille. D'après les auras qu'il capta, plusieurs habitants de la rue les observaient, de leur fenêtre ou de leur jardin. Ils semblaient confus et complètement enchantés de voir une voiture aussi pimpante et criante de richesse. Ah, cela devait compter dans les apparences mentionnées plus tôt par Ron.

La voiture s'arrêta enfin. En bon comédien, Ironteeth sortit en premier du véhicule, se faisant passer pour un fidèle serviteur, avant d'aller ouvrir la portière à Ron. Celui-ci sortit noblement sans un mouvement de travers, merci aux cours de maintiens de Godric et Salazar. Puis il tendit élégamment sa main à Harry. Il agrippa doucement sa main avant d'être tiré en dehors du véhicule gracieusement. Puis Ironteeth claqua la portière avant de lui remettre entre ses doigts une longue canne.

Pour leur petit acte, Ron avait décidé qu'Harry devait passer pour un véritable aveugle, il devait agir comme s'il ne 'voyait' pas les auras. Ce qui, pour lui, était un jeu d'enfant.

Ainsi Harry mit son bras gauche au coude de son frère tandis que son bras droit tenait la canne et se laissa simplement guider. Aucun des deux frères ne portèrent attention à la densité des regards sur leur personne. Ils en firent abstraction, peu intéressés. Harry résista néanmoins à demander à Ron quelques précisions sur le lieu où ils étaient actuellement. Il savait que ce dernier ne lui répondrait pas et de toute manière il serait rapidement au courant.

Les deux frères marchèrent seulement sur une dizaine de mètres avant d'arriver devant la porte d'une des maisons du lotissement. Ron pressa sa main sur son dos pour montrer eu monde extérieur qu'il devait s'arrêter. Puis le rouquin s'avança pour sonner avant de reprendre impassiblement sa place. Les deux n'attendirent que quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

La 'vision' d'Harry fut soudainement envahie d'une sale couleur verdâtre se mêlant à un marron et à un noir peu réconfortant presque agressif. Il cligna une fois des yeux pour comprendre que cette aura appartenait à une grande et fine femme.

« En quoi puis-je vous être utile, my Lords ? » Pépia-t-elle en se donnant une voix se voulant importante mais qui agressa surtout les oreilles du pauvre Harry.

Cependant, il se figea vite de choc et un léger sentiment de terreur traversa son corps. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Il sentit son teint déjà très pâle devenir encore plus blanc et il lui fallut tout son talent d'occlumens pour maintenir un masque impassible et arrogant. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'enfoncer discrètement ses ongles dans l'épiderme du bras de son frère, y laissant des morceaux de sa glace. Il ne répondit que par une légère caresse dans le dos.

Devant lui se tenait Pétunia Dursley.

Une femme qui avait ruiné tout son enfance. Une femme qui l'avait tellement terrorisé qu'il n'avait jamais cru être capable d'adresser la parole à d'autres femmes. Il avait toujours cru s'être débarrassé d'elle, de son horrible mari et de leur détestable progéniture. Mais le voilà ici, elle devant lui. Que faisaient-ils ici ? Ne devaient-ils pas...rencontrer quelqu'un pour une surprise pour son anniversaire ? Une terrible pensée s'empara un instant de son esprit : son frère en avait-il assez de lui ? Voulait-il se débarrasser de lui ? Le laisser avec eux ? Il se secoua intérieurement la tête. Jamais Ron ne ferait ça, il était son grand frère, trop protecteur, il devait y avoir une autre raison. Mais laquelle ?

Ron, parfaitement possesseur de ses esprits, s'empressa de prendre parfaitement les choses en main, comme un parfait Lord (ce qu'il était) et s'adressa à la femme :

« Nous aimerions beaucoup rencontrer votre mari. Cela concerne son entreprise et ses affaires. » Il fit une légère pause laissant le temps à la femme de comprendre ce qu'il disait avant de continuer. « Pouvons-nous discuter en privé ? »

« Oh...mais bien sûr ! » S'écria de sa voix criarde la femme en s'effaçant de l'entrée pour les laisser passer. « Entrez, entrez ! » Elle les guida à travers le couloir. « Nous ne nous attendions pas à des visiteurs, excusez-nous pour le désordre. »

« Ce n'est rien, je vous rassure, madame. » Sourit Ron, la main sur son coude, le guidant.

Pourtant, Harry connaissait bien trop Ron. Ce sourire sonnait faux et le fond de sa voix était menaçant, intimidant, presque haineux à l'encontre de cette femme. Évidemment, celle-ci était bien trop heureuse d'avoir des Lords foulant le sol de son salon pour le remarquer. Cela rassura grandement Harry. Qu'importait ce qui était prévu, Ron ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser ici.

_« Tu vas savourer ton cadeau, Harry, ne t'inquiète pas. »_ Siffla Ron discrètement à son oreille en lui tapotant le haut de son crâne._ « Tu ne crains rien, je ne les laisserai pas te faire du mal. De toute manière, ils n'auront pas le temps. »_

Harry laissa ses muscles se décontracter et il esquissa un vague sourire, montra sa confiance. Il n'aimait absolument pas l'idée de se retrouver sous le même toit que ses trois anciens bourreaux mais si Ron lui avait fait la promesse que tout était prévu, alors tout irait bien. Il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Cependant, tant qu'il ignorait l'enjeu réel de cette visite, le petit brun resterait en retrait, en tant que simple observateur. Il agirait selon la situation.

« Voilà notre humble salon. » Roucoula la femme, empressée de montrer l'incroyable beauté de son accueillante demeure. « Et je vous présente mon tendre mari, Vernon Dursley. »

Une aura toute aussi pourrie que celle de la femme bougea à travers la pièce pour les rejoindre. Seulement, contrairement à sa femme, cet homme avait une aura large. Il évita soigneusement de le transformer en statue de glace, du moins tout de suite.

« Bienvenue, bienvenue. » La voix chaleureuse de l'homme cachait un ton avide. « Quel honneur de recevoir des Lords tels que vous dans ma propre maison. Allons, allons, asseyez-vous, faites comme chez vous ! »

L'homme lui fit une poignée de main avec une main molle de graisse et suante. Harry se retint d'enlever sa main et de sortir un désinfectant. Cet homme respirait la sueur (et la sentait aussi !). Il plaindrait presque cette femme qui avait le courage de dormir dans le même lit. Presque !

Néanmoins, un détail le titilla. Sérieusement ? Étaient-ils stupides ? Comment dire...il était absolument évident que Ron et lui n'avaient pas plus de 18 ans. Il était donc impossible que les deux frères, dans le monde Muggles, puissent tenir des affaires, c'était absurde. Pourtant ces deux-là y croyaient...était-ce parce qu'ils portaient de beaux et riches vêtements ? L'appât de gain et l'avidité surpassaient l'intelligence...

Ron attrapa le bras d'Harry, continuant de jouer leur petit rôle. Harry se laissa traîner jusqu'au sofa confortable. Les deux frères s'y assirent avec délicatesse. Le petit brun 'observa' l'homme se frotter les mains avant de s'asseoir face à eux.

« J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez intéressés de faire affaire avec moi ? » Ron ne répondit que par un simple hochement de tête. « Voudriez-vous partager un thé avant de parler travail ? Histoire de se détendre. »

L'homme rondouillard partit dans un rire gras. Harry comprit ce que voulait entreprendre cet homme, il avait souvent été témoin de ce comportement par le passé. Afin d'acquérir plus de d'argent et d'actionnaires, l'homme invitait des personnalités importantes à parler affaire chez lui. Puis il gagnait leur sympathie en leur proposant de déjeuner avec eux (repas cuisinés par les soins d'un petit Harry) et évitait ensuite tout sujet polémique, discutant souvent de famille ou de sport. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, cette simple manipulation avait toujours marché.

« Petty, mon adorable femme, prépare sûrement les meilleurs thés de Londres. » Rit une fois de plus l'homme. « Vous ne regretterez jamais d'y avoir un jour goûté ! »

« Je n'en doute pas un instant ! » Rit avec une fausse complicité son frère.

Sérieusement ? Quel mensonge disait Ron. Harry évita de glousser derrière sa main. Ce n'était pas comme si Ron pouvait réellement ressentir le goût de ce dit thé. A son avis, il n'allait pas louper grand-chose.

Le thé fut rapidement servi et la femme rejoignit son mari. Ron attrapa une des tasses posées sur la table pour la mettre dans les mains d'Harry. Il sentit les regards scrutateurs des propriétaires de la maison sur lui mais il ne dit rien, restant dans son rôle.

« Oh ! » S'écria soudainement Ron après avoir pris une gorgée de son thé. Quel mauvais invité je fais ! Je ne me suis pas présentée ! Je suis Lord Apophis Prewett et voici mon petit frère, Enkô. »

Harry haussa juste un sourcil à l'énonciation du nom de Prewett et du fait que Ron était resté vague sur son propre nom. Muriel serait vraiment heureuse que son neveu adoré utilise son nom. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, Pétunia connaissait le nom des Fondateurs et sûrement des Peverell et des Flamel (informations venant de sa sœur). Or, Ron voulait passer plutôt inaperçu pour le moment. Et le nom de Prewett n'était connu que chez les Sorciers.

« Enchanté, enchanté. » Reprit l'homme en bougeant sa main, balayant l'oubli. « Comme je le disais c'est un honneur pour de recevoir d'aussi honorables invités. »

« Jolie photo. C'est votre fils ? » S'enquit le rouquin en désignant une des nombreuses photos sur les meubles.

Évidemment, Ron avait tout de suite compris que leur fils était leur petite perle. Il suffisait de parler de lui pour que ses parents développent un comportement empli de fierté finissant à crier à qui voulait entendre à quel point leur fils était merveilleusement merveilleux, intelligent, beau, incroyable etc. En résumé, il était leur talon d'Achille.

« Oh ! Vous voulez parler de notre adorable et merveilleux Dudley ? » S'écria la femme en se redressant de toute sa hauteur, sa voix pleine d'admiration frôlant le fanatisme. « C'est notre fils unique, un amour de garçon ! D'une grande intelligence bien qu'un peu timide. »

« Il est présent ? » Demanda ensuite le rouquin, faussement impressionné. « J'aimerai bien rencontrer un adolescent aussi prometteur... »

« Je vais aller le chercher si vous voulez. Il est dans sa chambre, il fait ses devoirs. Cet enfant est si sérieux... » Finit-elle avec mélo-dramatisme.

Ses devoirs ? Franchement, il en doutait. Il parierait tout ce qu'il possédait sur le fait que le gamin jouait actuellement aux jeux vidéo. La femme se leva dans un grand bond enthousiaste tandis que son mari hochait vivement la tête.

« Assister à une rencontre pour des affaires et participer va forger le caractère de notre petit. »

Pendant qu'ils attendaient tranquillement pour l'homme, un peu tendu pour le petit brun, Harry tendit sa tasse à moitié vide à Ron (il manquait du sucre dans ce thé) pour que celui-ci la dépose sur la petite table. Le 'regard' d'Harry fut alors attiré par un bruit de 'poum poum' descendant l'escalier. Puis une aura, aussi répulsive que les deux autres, apparut à la porte du salon. Elle était aussi énorme que celle du gros homme. Harry s'empêcha de déglutir. Durant un instant la pièce perdit quelques degrés mais la main de Ron sur sa cuisse l'obligea à se reprendre, à son plus grand déplaisir.

« My Lords, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, je suis Dudley Dursley. » La voix grave et grasse de ce gamin n'inspirait pas du tout confiance et n'attirait aucune sympathie.

« Ah ! Mon fils ! Viens près de moi ! » Appela l'homme en tapant le siège à côté de lui.

Son fils obéit à l'ordre formuler par son père et alla le rejoindre suivit par sa mère. L'homme posa sa grosse main sur l'épaule de son fils le pressant contre son gros ventre.

« Mon fils est la prunelle de mes yeux, un vrai génie ! Il nous rend si fier ! »

« Mes parents m'ont apporté tout le soutien et l'amour dont j'avais besoin pour réussir mes études. » La voix du gamin était pâteuse. « Grâce à eux, je suis actuellement à l'université d'Oxford. »

« C'est vraiment formidable ! » S'écria Ron en amenant ses mains liées devant sa bouche comme pour montrer son admiration.

Cela eut pour effet d'augmenter leur arrogance déjà bien présente. Cependant, Harry avait l'impression qu'ils récitaient une recette de cuisine apprise par cœur. Tout semblait faux même si la volonté dans les voix des propriétaires de la maison laisser envisager une véracité de leur propos. Mais Harry les connaissait. Il savait reconnaître leur mimique et leur jeu d'acteur. Et puis...il n'y avait aucune chance que cet abrutit de gamin soit à Oxford !

« Vous voyez...on est une famille des plus soudée ! » Reprit la femme un sourire marketing collé aux lèvres. « On s'entre-aide, prêts à aider qui en a besoin ! »

« Ma famille est très ouverte d'esprit. J'ai éduqué mon fils pour qu'il puisse faire évoluer un jour l'économie de notre si beau pays ! »

Évitant de grimacer, Harry se mordilla la langue. Ce que venait de dire l'homme lui donnait envie de geler ses membres et de les briser un à un. Eux ? Ouvert d'esprit ? C'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité ! Ils cumulaient tous les défauts : racistes, xénophobes, antisémites, homophobes...ce n'était pas ce qu'il appelait ouverts d'esprit !

« Une famille soudée ? » S'empressa de poursuivre Ron avant qu'Harry n'éclate. « Avez-vous d'autres proches ? »

« Oui, oui, bien sûr ! » L'homme se redressa légèrement, ravi de parler davantage de sa ô combien merveilleuse famille. « Ma sœur, Marge. Elle vit proche et en communion avec la nature. Elle tient d'ailleurs à aider des ONG, comme Greenpeace, pour soutenir l'environnement. Elle sauve et aide les chiens abandonnés qu'elle trouve... »

Quiconque n'ayant pas rencontré en personne cette odieuse femme tomberait en amour et en admiration devant elle. C'était juste dommage que lui, la connaissait personnellement. Et elle n'était pas du tout pro-écologie vu le gaspillage qu'elle faisait. Et il ne parlerait pas de ses immondes chiens...

« Quelle famille vous avez... » Annonça presque rêveusement Ron. « Personne d'autre ? »

« Malheureusement non... » Fit piteusement la femme, reniant totalement l'existence de sa sœur et de son neveu.

« Oh...excusez-moi...je ne voulais pas... » Oh si ! C'était exactement ce que Ron voulait entendre.

La femme balaya l'excuse, pas du tout embarrassée. Elle leur re-proposa du thé qu'ils refusèrent poliment. Depuis le début de leur conversation, aucun du trio n'avait adressé un seul regard à Harry, ni même la parole. Apparemment, rester en silence et écouter en prétendant ne rien voir (bon, il ne voyait rien, juste des couleurs mais là n'était pas le débat) semblait le rendre inutile, juste un meuble du décor et rien d'autre. Peut-être le pensaient-ils attardé ? Et ils se disaient ouverts d'esprit...

« Revenons-en à nos affaires, Mr Dursley » En reconduisant la discussion, Ron prouva qu'il tenait les fils, qu'il était en contrôle.

« Oui, évidemment... » Il se tourna vers son fils. « Écoutes bien ce qu'il va se passer ! Prends-en de la graine, fiston ! »

« Dites-moi, pour être bien sûr, vous êtes le directeur de l'entreprise Grunning, basée sur les perceuses ? »

« C'est exact ! Notre entreprise fonctionne parfaitement et fait beaucoup de bénéfices et ceci grâce à la dextérité de nos employés ! Grunning est la première entreprise de perceuses du pays ! »

Tandis que l'homme vendait littéralement l'efficacité de son entreprise avec fierté et arrogance, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que construire des perceuses n'était...pas vraiment intéressant...comment, par Médée, cet homme avait-il réussi à avoir autant d'argent ? Ah oui, corruption, pots-de-vin et détournements de fonds...

« Votre métier vous plaît ? »

« Parfaitement ! Les horaires proposés me permettent de passer du temps avec ma famille. » Harry paria silencieusement qu'il exploitait ses pauvres salariés. « En ce moment, mon conseil de direction et moi cherchons un moyen pour agrandir notre petite entreprise, d'y ajouter deux ou trois filiales. Cependant nous ne disposons pas de fonds nécessaires. »

« Je vois...de combien vous faut-il ? »

« Notre projet est ambitieux mais l'enjeu vaut le pari. Juste environ 500 milles livres sterling. Rien de plus. »

L'homme respira soudain plus fort, extatique. Il semblait aux anges, fier d'avoir réussi son coup. Il devait sûrement penser qu'ils mangeaient dans le creux de sa main et que Ron allait cracher la somme demandée sans se poser de question, somme qui était bien trop expansive pour une si petite entreprise. Quel que soit le plan de Ron, Harry s'attendait à un coup de théâtre.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je vais vous prêter cet argent ? » Ron joua le jeu, sans rien montrer de ses véritables pensées et Harry l'admira pour ça.

« Voyons, voyons, quelle serait la raison de votre venue ? » Répondit l'homme, également joueur.

A l'étonnement d'Harry, Ron sortit un papier de sa poche et avec un sourire charmeur il le tendit à l'homme. Le petit mage ignorait ce qu'il y était écrit mais au vu des soudains et violents troubles provenant de son aura, cela ne devait absolument pas le réjouir au contraire, il sembla se mettre en colère. Oh, maintenant il voulait absolument en connaître le contenu.

« Qu'est...qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » Fuma l'homme, grognant et ignorant les questions de son fils et de sa femme.

« Vous êtes un homme intelligent, Mr Dursley, n'est-ce pas ce que vous disiez plus tôt ? » Se moqua poliment et impassiblement Ron sans se délaisser de son ton narquois. « Je présume que vous êtes assez mature pour comprendre le contenu de ce document. »

Ron s'adossa confortablement dans le fond de son dossier tout en posant une sur l'accoudoir et pressa sa tête contre sa main, un air suffisant inscrit sur son visage.

« C'est...c'est une farce ? N'est-ce pas, Lord Prewett ? » S'écria l'homme en sautant sur ses jambes flasques.

« Suis-je du genre à faire des farces ? »

« Mais... »

« J'ai mené ma petite enquête à votre sujet, Mr Dursley. » L'interrompit Ron sans se soucier des réactions ahuries de leurs hôtes. « Tout nous indique que vous détournez les fonds de Grunnings à votre compte personnel. Vous êtes également suspecté de recevoir des pots-de-vin de certains de vos actionnaires. »

« C'est de la diffamation ! » Hurla l'homme, son aura tourbillonnait de rage.

Tout s'éclaircissait enfin. Harry comprenait enfin la véritable raison de leur venue ici, bien qu'il commençât à s'en douter un peu. Ron, avec une aide gobeline des plus précieuses, avait pour objectif de détruire leur réputation. Il afficha un sourire lumineux, heureux, qui n'échappa aux yeux de l'homme.

« Ça t'amuse, l'aveugle ? » Cracha l'homme, voulant s'approcher du plus petit.

Ron réagit à quart de tour. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait, il s'était redressé de toute sa hauteur, la pièce gagnant quelques degrés. Intimidant, il s'avança vers l'homme qui recula maintenant de peur, comprenant que le rouquin était dangereux.

« Ne parle pas comme ça de mon frère... » Il marqua une pause, son ton bas, grognant, effraya le fils qui poussa un petit cri. « Redis quelque comme cela et je ne garantis pas ta vie sauve. En fait, ne lui adresse même pas un regard...compris ? »

L'homme hocha vigoureusement la tête, de la sueur coulant de son front. Satisfait, Ron se décala de sa victime et reprit confortablement sa place dans un parfait silence. La pièce retrouva sa chaleur habituelle. Harry maintint son sourire, heureux que son frère le défende face à cet homme. Personne n'avait pris son parti avant...cela réchauffait son cœur. Il pouvait compter sur son frère. Comment avait-il pu oser douter de lui un seul instant ? Il avait presque honte.

« Où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Mon cher contact de ma banque m'a chargé de vous passer un message par rapport à vos vols. »

« Je n'ai jamais... »

« Silence ! » La voix glaciale et menaçante d'Harry claqua l'air.

Le petit brun parlait pour la première fois, prouvant qu'il n'était pas que là comme un simple décor, mettant toute sa terreur de côté, il était temps pour lui d'avancer. Il suivait la conversation avec grand intérêt. Mais son intervention eut surtout pour effet de montrer qu'il était menaçant et intimidant d'une autre manière. L'homme se tut et se dandina, mal à l'aise. Sa femme et son fils n'osaient effectuer un seul mouvement de peur de subir sa foudre glaciale.

« Votre devoir est donc de rembourser tous vos employés de la somme due. »

« C'est impossible ! Je n'ai plus tout cet argent ! »

« Oh » Chantonna soudain Harry en portant une main sous son menton, l'autre caressant sa canne, joueur. « Ne serait-ce pas un aveu de votre part ? Cela y ressemble, n'est-ce pas, grand frère ? »

« Absolument ! Mr Dursley vient juste de sous-entendre qu'il a dépensé tout l'argent volé... »

« Il n'a pas... » Tenta sa femme.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr Dursley, tout a été pris en charge... » Ron ignora la femme sans lui poser un seul regard. « Afin de pouvoir tout rembourser, vos biens ont été saisis, votre épargne, votre héritage et votre argent ont été redistribués à tous vos employés et leurs familles. Et bien sûr, le journal local est mis au courant, dites adieu à votre chère réputation ! »

Les différentes respirations des membres de la famille étaient hachées, paniquées. Ils ne savaient comment réagir tant ils étaient horrifiés. Harry ne pouvait pas être plus satisfait. Quand on jouait avec le feu, on le regrettait toujours. Il fallait être un imbécile pour se croire être à l'abri. Tout ceux recevant des pots-de-vin se faisaient toujours chopper un jour où l'autre. Et leur réputation...ils ne survivraient jamais avec une mauvaise réputation. Leur image était plus importante que leur propre vie, la réduire à néant signifiait leur arrêt de mort.

« De fait, vous n'êtes plus chez vous, cette maison a été également saisie. Une famille de votre entreprise va habiter ici. Oh pardon, votre ancienne entreprise, excusez-moi pour le lapsus... »

Ron partit dans un rire presque fou si ce n'est maniaque.

« Comment...pourquoi...pourquoi nous faire ça ? » S'écria la femme, maintenant debout. « Maintenant hors de chez nous ! Ou j'appelle la police ! »

« Vous êtes butée, ma chère. » Reprit son grand frère en soupirant. « Je viens pourtant de vous dire que ce n'est plus chez vous depuis ce matin...si vous appelez la police, elle vous sortira de cette maison. »

Cela eut pour mérite de taire la femme qui se rassit, choquée. Son fils, à côté d'elle, pouvait être confondu avec une statue tellement il était figé. Seul l'homme se ressaisit suffisamment pour enchaîner, le ton mordant, haineux :

« Et je peux savoir ce qu'on vous a fait pour mériter votre acharnement contre nous ? On ne vous a rien fait ! »

La seule réaction qu'il obtint fut celle d'Harry. Le petit brun partit dans un éclat de rire, presque nerveux, il se plia en deux, ses mains sur son ventre.

« Rien fait ? » Répéta-t-il entre deux rires frôlant l'hystérie. « Rien fait qu'il dit... RIEN FAIT ! »

Harry hurla les derniers mots, maintenant debout, ses yeux émeraudes brillants de haine et de rage. A ses pieds, de la glace se formait doucement, l'eau dans la théière explosa et son aura vibrait, menaçante. Le trio se pressa au fond de leur siège, terrifié par la prestance de l'aveugle.

« Rien fait... ? » répéta-t-il une fois de plus, cette fois, sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

« Enkô, calme-toi. » Ordonna calmement Ron en mettant une main sur son épaule, le forçant à se rasseoir. « Laisse-moi faire. » Finit-il avec un rictus.

Harry prit sa respiration, calmant sa magie sauvage. L'eau comme la glace disparurent sans rien demander. Le mage de glace passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux, 'observant' son frère à l'œuvre.

« Mr Dursley, vous m'aviez bien dit que vous n'avez pas d'autre famille hormis votre sœur, n'est-ce pas ? » L'homme terrifié ne fit qu'hocher la tête. « Pourtant d'après mes recherches vous hébergiez votre neveu, le fils de votre sœur Mme Dursley. N'est-il pas là ? »

« Je... » Commença froidement l'homme, inquiet.

« Ne vous gênez pas de répondre, Mr Dursley. » Coupa Ron, impatient. « Il est mort, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Comment... ? » Fut tout ce que réussit à dire la femme.

« Allons, je pensais que l'éclat de mon frère vous aurait mis sur la piste... »

« Vous êtes...vous êtes des Sorciers ! » S'écria alors l'homme, toute peur envolée, maintenant en colère. « Les vôtres nous ont ruiné ma vie ! Dégagez ! C'est un miracle que ce gosse soit mort ! Personne ne le regrette ! Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait ! »

Si Harry se força à ne pas répliquer, il remarqua que son frère se retenait de le tuer. Il fumait littéralement de rage. L'homme sembla se rendre compte que ce qu'il venait de dire allait lui porter préjudice. A raison, songea sadiquement Harry.

« Dommage pour vous, Mr Dursley. » Continua impassiblement Ron. « Vous ai-je dit qu'aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de mon petit frère ? » Les trois paires se fixèrent sur le petit brun. « Non ? Rappelez-moi qui d'autre parmi vos proches est né ce jour ? Allons, ça ne doit pas être si difficile que ça... »

Harry entendit clairement la femme s'étouffer dans sa salive. Visiblement elle venait de comprendre, contrairement à son mari et à son fils.

« Vous...c'est...comment...impossible... » Bafouilla-t-elle à plusieurs reprise, les mains tremblantes, elle tourna son regard sur lui. « Ha...Harry ? »

Le corps de l'homme se figea, il ne bougeait pas, fixant le jeune mage refusant de croire ce qu'il pensait savoir. Harry ne fit qu'un sourire enjôleur comme seule réponse.

« Ne vous mettez pas dans ces états, je doute que votre cœur résiste. » Ricana le mage de feu toujours assis. « Mais je dois dire, Mrs Dursley, vous êtes plus vive que je ne le pensais, félicitation ! » Dramatisa Ron en claquant des mains. « Je suis Ronald Weasley et voici Harry Potter, votre cher neveu ! Surprise ! Nous sommes toujours vivants ! »

« C'est impossible ! » Cria l'homme, furieux, réagissant enfin. « Dumbledore nous a annoncé votre mort ! »

« Vous êtes des fantômes...des morts-vivants venus nous hanter... » Souffla faiblement la femme serrant contre elle son fils qui semblait ne rien comprendre.

« Harry ? Tu te sens mort ? » S'amusa Ron, se tournant vers lui.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, je respirais... » Plaisanta-t-il en retour, rentrant dans le jeu.

« Si... s'ils sont en vie, je dois prévenir Dumbledore... » Murmura à peine audible l'homme.

Mais Harry comme Ron l'entendirent très bien. Le rouquin se leva puis se tint devant lui. Il posa sa main sur le front de l'homme qui tenta de reculer, terrifié. Pendant un instant rien ne se passa. Puis, l'homme commença à se tortiller, à se débattre de l'emprise forte de Ron et hurla de douleur. La femme hurla à son tour, mis son fils tremblant derrière elle et tenta d'attraper son mari. Cependant Harry frappa le sol de son pied, construisant un mur glacé entre Ron et elle. Horrifiée, sa tête se dirigea vers lui. Harry agita négativement son index en faisant un 'tu-tu' désapprobateur. Ron éclata d'un grand rire sadique en lâchant le gros homme qui s'effondra violemment au sol, du sang coulant le long de ses lèvres. Puis le rouquin se détourna de sa victime. Harry relâcha son mur d'un claquement de doigts permettant à son frère de passer. Il reproduit le même sort à la femme puis à son fils avant de retourner s'asseoir sans aucune considération pour les trois corps gémissant de douleur.

« Rassurez-vous mes chers, cela ne vous tuera pas. L'objectif de ce sort me permet de contrôler votre esprit. » Expliqua Ron comme s'il annonçait la météo. « Vous êtes dans l'incapacité de prévenir Dumbledore et ses alliés, qu'importe le moyen. »

« Monstres... » Réussit à bredouiller l'homme entre deux gémissements.

« Nous n'allons pas vous tuer. » Le rouquin ignora l'homme. « Vous devez toujours rembourser vos employés. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'on ne va rien vous faire, après tout aujourd'hui est l'anniversaire d'Harry, il mérite le meilleur comme cadeau, chose que vous n'avez jamais faite. Harry, je te prie, amuse-toi. »

Ron invita son petit frère d'un mouvement de bras. Se sentant extatique, Harry se redressa avec un sourire lumineux, agrippa sa canne et contourna la table. Il décida de laisser tout de côté, sa morale, son bon sens, son humanité… Devant eux, il allait libérer le monstre qu'il tentait de réprimer depuis des années, monstre qu'ils avaient créé par des années d'abus. Pour eux, il était déjà un monstre, pourquoi ne pas leur montrer à quel point ils étaient dans le vrai ?

Il déposa délicatement sa canne au sol alors qu'il s'accroupissait près de la tête de l'homme et la femme. Avec une gentillesse mal placée, il posa sa main dans les cheveux de l'homme et les caressa plein de douceur.

« Ravi de te revoir, mon oncle, si tu savais comment tu m'as manqué... » Chantonna-t-il comme s'il récitait une berceuse.

L'homme trembla de terreur devant cette bonté innocente mais fausse. Alors que les doigts fins et doux massaient le crâne de l'homme, Harry rencontra son oreille. Souriant gentiment, il glaça cette oreille sous le cri de surprise de l'homme. Puis le petit brun arracha violemment l'oreille d'un mouvement brusque. Il posa son trophée devant les yeux horrifié de l'homme qui hurla. Il n'avait pas encore mal à cause du fait que sa plaie était gelée.

« Je vais t'enlever un à un chacun de tes doigts, de tes orteils... » Doucement, il expliquait le processus de sa torture, en baladant ses propres doigts glacés sur les bras gras de l'homme.

Il appliqua à la lettre ce qu'il disait, gelant les doigts de l'homme, les arrachant de son corps puis les déposa devant ses yeux. Il se concentra à sa tâche pendant une dizaine de minutes, Harry voulait prendre son temps, profiter pleinement de la douleur de cet homme. Il avait tout ce qu'il méritait ! Il savourait enfin sa vengeance. Le petit brun regretta juste de ne pas le tuer mais Ron avait raison. En ne les tuant pas, ils vivraient dans d'horribles conditions, obligés de rembourser leurs victimes sans pouvoir compter sur personne. Cette vie s'annonçait pire que la mort et Harry n'allait pas leur offrir ce cadeau.

Ayant fini de détacher chaque orteil, doigt et oreille, Harry passa ses mains sur le front empli de sueur de l'homme. Ne se débarrassant pas de son sourire innocent, il s'appliqua de dégeler la glace. Pendant un instant il n'eut rien, puis le sang commença à couler décorant le tapis. L'homme hurla de douleur, la ressentant enfin. Il arqua son dos, cherchant à s'en débarrasser. Il supplia de l'aider, d'arrêter, il hurla qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Mais Harry se contenta de caresser doucement son gros visage avec un amour sordide.

« Shhh, calme-toi, ça va aller... » Murmura gentiment Harry dans le l'orifice qui servait maintenant d'oreille. « Tu ne te rappelles pas, mon oncle ? Cela doit te rappeler des souvenirs, non ? Tu me faisais mal aussi, très mal...je te demandais d'arrêter mais tu ne voulais pas, tu ne m'écoutais pas. Alors pourquoi devrais-je t'écouter ? Tu ne veux pas continuer à jouer ? »

Le visage remplit de larmes, de morve et de sang, l'homme secoua vivement de la tête, suppliant d'arrêter de « jouer ». Harry passa un doigt sur la paupière de l'homme. Il y fit apparaître un morceau de glace pointu et le planta soudainement dans l'orifice. Le hurlement de douleur se brisa dans la gorge de sa victime. Le petit mage sentit ses lèvres s'ouvrir encore plus alors qu'il remuait le petit pieu dans l'œil, faisant de la bouillie. Satisfait, Harry lâcha l'homme, laissant sa tête frapper le tapis. Il perdit conscience, ne supportant pas la douleur.

Harry se releva et s'assit en tailleur devant la femme aux yeux écarquillés de terreur. Son aura vibrait d'horreur, tournoyant autour d'elle ce qui accentua le bonheur d'Harry. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il serait celui qui apporterait autant de peur dans le cœur de cette famille. Il en avait toujours rêvé, mais cela avait toujours été un rêve éloigné, impossible. Et maintenant il était là, prenant sa revanche.

Ses yeux émeraude scrutèrent sans scrupule la femme allongée devant lui. Elle tentait, en vain puisque Ron l'avait immobilisée, de fuir. Harry posa sa main froide sur la joue mouillée de la femme qui lui servait de tante. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'elle.

« Ma tante, la jalousie mène juste à la haine puis à la mort... » Soupira-t-il, ne quittant pas les yeux de sa tante.

Il savait parfaitement bien que ses yeux possédassent un effet sur ses interlocuteurs. En effet, comme il ne pouvait pas voir et qu'il 'voyait' au plus profond des êtres, il rendait les autres mal à l'aise. Et la femme ressentait très bien ce mal. Elle tremblait, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux des yeux verts irréels.

« Ma tante, tu aimes propager des petits potins du voisinage, n'est-ce pas ? » S'enquit-il avec un ton frôlant l'inquiétude.

Comme pour prouver cette inquiétude, il souleva la tête de la femme et la déposa sur ses genoux. Il entreprit la même procédure que l'homme : il caressa avec gentillesse ses joues, enlevant ses larmes, comme pour la consoler.

« Tu sais, ma tante, tes rumeurs à mon encontre m'ont rendu la vie dure dans mon enfance... »

Pendant qu'il parlait, il ouvrit tranquillement sa bouche dévoilant de belles dents blanches, un peu jaunies par l'âge. Harry entreprit de sortir avec des gestes doux sa langue rose. De son autre main, il trouva une de ses deux dagues. Vraiment, il était satisfait que Ron l'eût prévenu d'emporter ses lames avec lui. Il la mit bien en évidence devant les yeux terrorisés de la femme. Puis il commença à découper avec amour sa langue. Elle hurla. Harry dandina sa tête, coupant cinq millimètres par cinq millimètres, obligeant la femme à ressentir toute la douleur. Il lui interdit de s'évanouir, il voulait qu'elle tienne jusqu'au bout. Le sang coula dans la gorge de la femme, elle le crachotait, tentant de s'étouffer. D'un mouvement du doigt, Harry supprima le sang. Une fois la langue découpée, Harry sourit et la déposa dans les mains tremblantes de la femme.

Ne sachant plus quoi faire d'elle, le petit brun inclina adorablement la tête sur le côté. Finalement, il fit la moue et se tourna vers son grand frère qui l'observait attentivement.

« Tu peux jouer avec elle. » Informa le petit mage avec adoration. « C'est pour te remercier de ce cadeau. »

Alors qu'Harry déposa la tête de la femme sur le sol pour laisser le relais à son frère, Ron le rejoignit en quelques pas. Il activa son feu d'une main et sa lave de l'autre. Son sourire était sadique et non gentil comme celui d'Harry. Le petit brun se détourna de la femme, se concentrant sur sa dernière victime qui gémissait. Il entendit le hurlement de douleur de la femme, mais ne se préoccupa plus d'elle.

« Mon cher cousin, quel plaisir de te 'revoir' après tout ce temps ! » Fit-il avec entrain, comme s'il revoyait un vieil ami.

Le jeune homme tenta juste de reculer, de s'éloigner de son cousin qui venait de torturer ses parents avec une innocence enfantine dérangeante. Mais il n'alla pas loin avant qu'Harry ne lui attrape son poignet. D'un geste brusque, contredisant son air enfantin, il planta sa dague dans la paume de la main de sa victime qui hurla. Ce fut comme une douce berceuse aux oreilles du petit brun.

« Tu sais, mon cher cousin, je me suis toujours demandé comment quelqu'un comme toi a pu réussir à entrer dans un collège si prestigieux... » Il baissa sa tête pour la stopper à juste quelques centimètres du visage terrorisé de son cousin. « Tu es pathétique, insolent. Tu ne sais pas te servir de ton cerveau, alors comment ? As-tu volé, acheté ces notes ? »

Le jeune homme ne fit que renifler et sangloter pitoyablement, cherchant à mettre du recul avec lui. Mais la dague plantée dans sa main l'empêcha de bouger.

« En fait... » Dit finalement Harry en se relevant pour s'asseoir. « Je m'en fiche de comment tu as fait. Tout ce qui compte c'est que tu ne puisses jamais y retourner... »

Harry 'regarda' la grosse forme tremblotante devant lui avec dégoût. Son aura se tortillait autour de son corps dans un désir vain de protection.

« Mais dans ma grande bonté, je vais t'apprendre un petit truc... » Harry tapota la dague distraitement arrachant un cri de douleur à sa victime. « Savais-tu que biologiquement, notre corps est composé de 70% d'eau environ ? Apparemment non. Ce n'est pas grave, tu le sais maintenant. » Son cousin sanglota. « Heureusement pour nous deux, je maîtrise l'eau. Que dirais-tu de jouer à un jeu ? Je l'appelle 'la chasse au sang de Dudley', n'est-ce pas excitant ? »

Frétillant comme un enfant devant son attraction préférée, Harry ressemblait plus à un dément. Bien sûr, il se fichait de l'image qu'il donnait actuellement. Rien d'autre ne comptait que de montrer à sa tendre famille tout l'amour qu'il leur portait.

« Mo...monstre... » Réussit tout juste à murmurer le pathétique garçon entre deux pleurs.

« Oh non, non, mon cher... » Le petit brun se contenta de lui sourire tendrement, complètement insensible à une insulte qui l'aurait fait trembler quelques années plus tôt. « Tu te trompes...je ne suis pas un monstre. Ni même un de ces Sorciers qui vous répugnent. Non, non, je suis un mage. Un mage béni par Médée et par le Signe de Serpentaire. »

Avec douceur, il passa sa main sous le cou dodu du garçon. Il glissa ses doigts sur la chair tendre, comme s'il jouait du piano. Puis, il commença à plier ses doigts dans un rythme soutenu, toujours avec son sourire doux. Harry avait déjà manipulé l'eau avant, dans le cadre de son entraînement avec Sally. Cependant, il n'avait jamais utilisé son don sur quelqu'un d'autre dans le but de faire souffrir. Étrangement le petit brun n'était pas horrifié ni même dégoûté à l'idée de torturer. Cela ne lui faisait pas peur, il aimait ça. Oh, il n'en abuserait jamais mais il était réaliste. Parfois il n'y avait pas d'autre solution que la torture. Le mage n'hésiterait pas à recommencer. Surtout si c'était pour se venger.

Il sourit plus largement alors qu'il sentit le courant froid familier traverser son corps pour aller se loger dans le bout de ses doigts. Harry plia et déplia ses membres comme s'il manipulait un instrument. Il ressentit sans aucun problème l'eau contenue dans le corps de son cousin commencer à frétiller. Il releva son index. Des gouttes d'eau provenant du sang de sa victime percèrent violemment les parois des veines, coupant ses tendons et ses nerfs l'empêchant de marcher à vie. Son cousin hurla et hurla encore et encore, incapable de soutenir l'excès de douleur. Il se tortilla comme un petit poisson hors de l'eau se déchirant la peau de sa main avec la dague.

Harry 'regarda' avec fascination son œuvre, suivant tout le processus comme hypnotisé. C'était une sensation merveilleuse de sentir l'eau détruire le corps de sa victime sans aucune compassion, comme si elle avait une volonté propre et comprenait la douleur de leur maître. Il 'observa' jusqu'à ce que son cousin perde conscience.

« Harry ? » Appela Ron en posant une grande main chaude sur son épaule. « Nous devons y aller, nous avons un rendez-vous. Les Gobelins s'occuperont du reste. »

Le petit brun se releva avant d'enserrer dans une forte étreinte son grand frère, de légères larmes dans le coin de ses yeux. Le rouquin ne fit que caresser tranquillement ses cheveux.

« Merci...merci...c'est une magnifique journée, je ne l'oublierai jamais ! »

**OoO**

Les deux frères se tenaient devant le manoir Gaunt. C'était ici que Lord Gaunt et Mr Mucha leur avaient donné rendez-vous avec les traditionalistes. Le vent frais et doux du début de soirée effleurait la peau du petit brun. Harry pouvait 'voir' les puissantes protections entourant la propriété. Il était clairement impossible d'y entrer par effraction. Même un Elfe de Maison aurait du mal. Pour y accéder, il fallait que quelqu'un étant enregistré dans le système de protection vienne leur 'ouvrir'. Ils étaient passés rapidement déposer leurs armes. Harry boudait encore, il voulait prendre une de ses dagues avec lui mais Solange, Sa'ha et Ot'ha le lui avaient déconseillé. Soupirant, défaitiste, le brun agrippa fermement la canne blanche d'aveugle. Pour baisser la garde de leur interlocuteur, Ron et lui avaient décidé qu'il se ferait passer pour un aveugle total (il ne mentait pas vraiment). Par ailleurs, Lord Gaunt et ce Sorcier de première génération, Mucha, le croyaient déjà aveugle avec leur rencontre à Gringotts.

Ron posa alors sa main sur le portail envoyant une décharge de sa magie. Ils attendirent en silence quelques minutes.

Soudain, quelque chose l'attira. Un sentiment de chaleur et de bonheur l'envahit, lui donna des frissons le long de son échine. Préoccupé et excité, il chercha ce qui avait capté son attention. Sa 'vision' se focalisa sur une magnifique aura qu'il avait déjà vue auparavant sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il ne pouvait oublier une aura de ce type, il n'en avait jamais vu de semblable.

Une grande et puissante aura à la couleur d'un doux et chaleureux caramel, remplie d'énergie, entourait un garçon sûrement de leur âge. Il sentit tout de suite le regard de l'inconnu se fixer sur lui, et le temps sembla comme s'arrêter. Cependant, il fut partiellement conscient de l'augmentation soudaine de chaleur à côté de lui suivie d'un violent et menaçant sifflement.

_« Oh, je sens que ça va gâcher ma journée... »_

**OoO**

Hello mes chéris ! Voici la fin d'un épisode que j'attendais tant ! Enfin les Dursley ont ce qu'ils méritent ! Mouhahaha (ceci est un rire sadique !) ! Franchement ce chapitre est tellement satisfaisant ! Et enfin, enfin, nous allons bientôt assister à la rencontre entre les traditionalistes et nos héros. Bon…notre pauvre Ron n'a pas l'air ravi de voir Blaise…espérons qu'il ne le tue pas trop vite !

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, elles me font extrêmement plaisir ! Je les lis avec beaucoup d'attention. Ne vous offusquez pas si je ne réponds pas (manque de temps ou par peur de spoiler ! Certains d'entre vous sont vraiment perspicaces dans vos théories ! Bravo !). Je suis plutôt ravie que le pouvoir de la Brume des Zabini ait plu !

Sur une note plus triste, je tiens à partager mes condoléances pour Chadwick Boseman (l'acteur de Black Panther) mort vendredi dernier. Il va beaucoup me manquer (pas que je le connaisse personnellement mais j'aimais beaucoup cet acteur…). En tant que fan de Marvel, j'ai un trou dans mon cœur (mon moral est actuellement égal à zéro…).

Désolée pour cette petite saute d'humeur !

A bientôt mes chéris pour une suite renversante !


	19. 18) Le voleur d'âme

**Auteure:** Elfelmira

**Genre: **Mystère, Amitié, Famille

**Résumé:** Fin de la deuxième année, Ginny a été enlevée dans la Chambre des Secrets. Lockhart, Ron et Harry partent à sa recherche. Or le professeur, afin de s'accaparer toute la gloire, brise les baguettes des deux amis et les emprisonne dans la Chambre. Se retrouvant au centre d'un complot, ils vont devoir apprendre à survivre, seuls ou presque. Ils vont apprendre à voir au-delà des apparences et de la Magie elle-même... L'année du Serpentaire arrive...

**Bashing:** Dumby, Hermione, les Weasley (on les aime ceux-là) sauf les jumeaux, pour eux je pourrais jamais y arriver... Alors je sais, je fais pas mal de bashing sur ces personnes tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas très fan d'eux. Il y a une exception pour Hermione, j'adore ce personnage mais je trouve que le nombre de bashing concernant Hermione sont peu nombreux et que Ron s'en prend toujours plein la gueule. Alors j'inverse, Ron sera un gentil et si ça ne vous plaît pas…bah…pas grave !

**Attention:** Les événements de la première et deuxième année (sauf la fin) correspondent aux livres ou films. Les passés d'Harry et Ron seront modifiés à ma façon, donc pas de cris. Il est possible qu'il y ait de l'humour sarcastique comme je l'aime. Et enfin, pour les couples, je ne sais pas encore. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que c'est un slash. On verra. Risque de spoil mais bon, comme tout le monde connaît Harry Potter, on s'en fou un peu…

**Couple :** BZ/HP, je ne sais pas encore pour Ron, j'hésite pour un RW/DM ou un RW/DG, ça reste à voir. En vrai, maintenant je sais ce que je vais faire mais je vais pas vous le dire héhéhé !

Alors, petite information supplémentaire, je remercie ma Beta, Cuicuit, pour m'avoir corrigée et relue. Pour l'instant pub, je vous invite à aller lire ce qu'elle a écrit sur wattpad, c'est magnifique !

Ni _Harry Potter_ (le livre et le film) ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent, ils sont à JKR. Voilà voilà.

Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews et vos votes ! Je ne peux pas répondre forcément, c'est impossible, mais je les lis toutes avec grand bonheur. Merci !

« Parole »

_« Fourchelangue »_

**« Langage des animaux »**

**OoO**

**Partie 2 :**

**Chapitre 18 :**

**Le voleur d'âme**

**OoO**

**Attention, ce chapitre contient de la violence psychologique et physique ! Vous êtes prévenus !**

Un pitoyable éternuement résonna dans le silence de la vallée. Il sembla que l'écho se répercuta sur toutes les parois dans montagnes aux alentours provoquant en vacarme assourdissant.

Un homme, sur le chemin rocailleux, sortait un mouchoir de sa poche. Il éternua à nouveau et se moucha dans un bruit de trompette tout en jurant. Il détestait sincèrement cet endroit. Depuis deux ans qu'ils y séjournaient et il avait réussi à attraper une bonne dizaine de rhumes, de grippes et autres sales maladies dérangeantes et désagréables.

De tous les lieux existants sur Terre, pourquoi avaient-ils dû aller se cacher ici ? Il y faisait extrêmement froid en hiver et frais en été. Jamais la température ne dépassait les 15 degrés. Il rêvait de bouger, d'aller au Brésil par exemple ! Il y faisait chaud, bon un peu humide, mais il pourrait bronzer ! Mais non, évidemment, l'autre avait choisi le Tibet pour se cacher. Oui, parce qu'apparemment d'après Lui, se cacher au cœur de la chaîne de montagnes de l'Himalaya était une bonne idée ! Alors, l'homme était d'accord. Cette vallée cachée au milieu de nulle part était le meilleur endroit pour faire profil bas et pour attendre leur heure...

Seul bémol, autre que le froid constant : il n'y avait personne. Ou du moins personne qui parlait l'anglais. Pourquoi personne ne parlait l'anglais ? Ce n'est pas censé être la langue internationale ou un truc du genre ?

Rageusement, l'homme frappa un caillou de son pied avant d'éternuer à nouveau. Il reprit son chemin. A droite comme à gauche, des falaises, des arbres ou encore des torrents l'entouraient. Hormis se balader dans ces magnifiques paysages ennuyants, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Et l'homme s'ennuyait. Vraiment. Au point où il conversait avec des poissons quand il allait chercher à manger. Il n'en pouvait plus de ce silence : tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de revenir chez lui, s'amuser à torturer des gens et prendre du bon temps.

Et bien non. Tous ses petits plaisirs habituels qu'il prenait avant son retour avaient été effacés d'un claquement de doigts. Juste parce que leur entourage était rempli de traîtres, juste parce que quelqu'un (un putain d'inconnu sorti de nul part) avait pris leur tête et juste parce qu'un vieux taré et sa clique de dégénérés criaient à qui voulait entendre son retour, ils avaient dû fuir et se cacher ICI ! Et qui on envoyait chercher de potentiels alliés de ci et de là pour reformer les rangs ? C'était lui ! Il voulait juste des vacances...

Alors oui, il pouvait toujours parler, enfin tenter, avec les habitants du minuscule village de la vallée, qui leur avaient gentiment offert le gîte (ils avaient dû néanmoins procéder à un léger nettoyage de la population inutile comme les vieillards). Mais aucun ne le comprenait et lui ne les comprenait pas.

Grognant et de mauvaise humeur, l'homme continua son chemin, il devrait arriver à destination dans quelques minutes. Il insulta le monde quand il trébucha et s'écroula lamentablement sur le sol. Pour un Sorcier comme lui, il était vraiment pathétique.

Mais depuis tout ce temps, il avait l'habitude qu'on lui dise combien il était pathétique, nul, profiteur... Alors, toutes insultes lui passaient toujours au-dessus de la tête. Il avait pris cette habitude de n'écouter personne d'autre que Lui. Personne d'autre.

L'homme se releva difficilement : son embonpoint le gênait à se remettre droit sur ses jambes. Malgré la vie d'ermite qu'il vivait au milieu d'un trou paumé, il n'avait pas réussi à se débarrasser de son excès de graisse. Pas que cela le gêne, en fait. Les gens avaient tendance à le sous-estimer à cause de son physique pas vraiment avantageux, et il en profitait.

Finalement, l'homme traversa le petit torrent séparant le village de la forêt. Évidemment, les ponts n'existaient pas ici, sinon cela serait trop facile. Alors à chaque fois qu'il revenait, il devait poser ses pieds dans de l'eau glaciale prenant directement source de la neige fondue. Et il détestait cette sensation d'anesthésie qui s'emparait de lui à chaque fois. En plus, il mouillait sa seule paire de chaussures qu'il devait à chaque fois sécher. Elles étaient si usées maintenant que ses gros orteils perçaient le cuir.

En arrivant au village, il ne se soucia guère des pauvres tibétains enchaînés, travaillant comme des bêtes. Ils étaient environ une cinquantaine. A Sa demande, ils construisaient une plus imposante maison pour Lui, en pierre au centre du village, les pierres provenant d'une carrière aménagée à deux kilomètres d'ici. Les villageois les plus costauds, hommes ou femmes, allaient chercher ces pierres, les taillant une première fois avant de les amener ici. Cela prenait une demi-journée pour apporter une seule pierre ici. Une fois que le premier groupe avait accompli sa tâche, il repartait, laissant le deuxième groupe continuer. Ce deuxième groupe était celui qui ajustait et plaçait les morceaux sur le mur de la maison. Il était composé des personnes résistantes mais moins musclées que celles du premier groupe. Enfin, le dernier groupe s'occupait du repas, des tâches domestiques, des enfants en bas âge, des blessés et des morts (assez fréquents). Ceux s'occupant de toutes ces tâches étaient les enfants (plus de 7 ans), les blessés peu graves, les femmes enceintes et les hommes trop fragiles. Ainsi les Sorciers disposaient d'une véritable main d'œuvre gratuite, opérante et efficace.

En le voyant arriver, les tibétains effrayés s'écartèrent de lui. L'homme savoura cette sensation de puissance avec un sourire maniaque aux lèvres. Il adorait être respecté, il adorait inspirer la terreur chez les plus faibles. Il Le comprenait, il savait pourquoi Il voulait se sentir supérieur. Cela procurait un doux plaisir...

L'homme n'attendit pas, il traversa le village en pleins travaux. Il en profita juste pour frapper une jeune enfant qui lâcha par mégarde un bol. C'était de sa faute, elle devait mieux le tenir entre ses mains. Il lui donna un autre coup de pied puis d'une main ferme, il pressa sa tête contre le sol, là où se trouvait le reste de bouillon. Il ne la lâcha, satisfait, que lorsqu'elle lapa la nourriture. Elle pleurait silencieusement et plusieurs villageois semblaient vouloir intervenir. Mais ils étaient bloqués par d'autres. L'homme ne leur fit qu'un sourire artificiel, frappa l'enfant une fois encore et reprit sa route sous les regards terrifiés et haineux.

Finalement, avec un soupir de bonheur, il arriva devant la grande bâtisse encore en construction. L'homme entra et marcha jusqu'à la grande salle du centre, seule pièce terminée. Au centre, un simple siège se trouvait derrière une table en bois couverte de papiers, cartes et stylos en tout genre. La figure assombrie et indescriptible par l'obscurité se tenait au fond, le dos tourné observant une carte de l'Angleterre accrochée au mur. L'homme posa directement un genou au sol quand il vit la figure se tourner vers lui.

« Que me voulez-vous, Maître ? »

« J'ai une mission pour toi, Peter... »

**OoO**

Peter esquiva une énième petite voiture pleine de Muggles en jurant. Il fusilla ensuite du regard un couple de tibétains passant à côté de lui et qui murmuraient avec amusement entre eux sur la mésaventure de l'étranger. Personne ne voulait le laisser en paix ! Cela en devenait insupportable ! Déjà qu'il haïssait cette région du monde, il devait maintenant vagabonder dans les rues de Lhassa, la capitale du Tibet, dans le but de trouver des Sorciers se ralliant à leur noble cause. En dépit de son dégoût profond pour ces sous-individus qu'étaient les tibétains et les Muggles en général, il ferait tout son possible pour accomplir sa mission : il allait trouver des alliés, qu'importait la situation. Cependant, premier objectif : trouver le quartier sorcier de Lhassa. Ce qui n'était pas gagné.

Après un dernier coup d'œil appréciateur au splendide et immense palais de Potala, il s'engouffra dans les plus petites rues. S'il n'aimait pas la région, il devait avouer que ce palais lui plaisait réellement. Peut-être pourra-t-il demander à son cher Maître s'il voudrait habiter dans un tel bâtiment. Ce palais était digne de Sa grandeur, assez grand pour que ses futurs sujets viennent le vénérer. Peter secoua la tête. Il n'était pas l'heure de faire des plans d'avenir pour leur QG futur. Mais il lui en toucherait tout de même un mot.

Quelques hommes et femmes, plus pauvres que ceux dans les grandes rues, l'observèrent de loin. Habituellement, les étrangers venaient pour du tourisme et restaient aux alentours des lieux touristiques, ne montraient pas le bout de leur nez dans des quartiers malfamés. Mais Peter n'était pas n'importe qui. Il était un Sorcier au service de son grand et puissant Maître. Il était prêt à tout pour lui, même à trahir ses meilleurs amis, sa famille et sacrifier sa propre main.

Alors ce n'était pas un stupide quartier malfamé, salle, malodorant et désagréable qui allait le faire fuir. Il valait plus que ça. Néanmoins, cela ne réglait pas son problème numéro un : elle était où cette putain de rue sorcière ?

Il fut stoppé dans ses ruminations par un petit groupe d'hommes Muggles ayant des sourires suffisants et un poil menaçant. Seulement aux yeux de Peter, ils ne valaient pas plus que des déchets. Sérieusement ? Ils se croyaient menaçants ? Ils n'avaient jamais rencontré son Maître. Même l'autre vieux était plus terrifiant, il pouvait donner des crises d'épilepsies mortelles.

Un grand tibétain, fin mais musclé, semblant être le chef, prit la parole. Peter soupira, de mauvaise humeur maintenant. Déjà, il ne comprit rien à ce que cet abrutit disait, même s'il en avait une vague idée, deuxièmement ces débiles le mettaient terriblement en retard. Il n'avait pas le temps pour la pourriture. Il sortit sa baguette et lança un _experliamus_ qui expulsa violemment les Muggles sur le mur. Les cris des observateurs et des nouvellement blessés emplirent la rue comme un doux chant aux oreilles de Peter qui resta impassible. Il s'approcha du jeune chef et agrippa ses cheveux pour mettre ses yeux terrifiés à la hauteur des siens.

« Tu me fais perdre mon temps... » Grogna-t-il en lui envoyant en sort de lacération sur son visage. « Pour la peine, tu vas me guider...j'espère pour toi que l'un de vous parle anglais, sinon je donne pas cher de ta peau... »

Peter se fichait pas mal si le jeune homme le comprenait ou non. Tout cela n'était qu'une mise en scène. Bon, il faisait surtout cela parce qu'il était frustré de ne pas savoir où aller. Et il avait besoin de calmer ses nerfs. Ils étaient tombés à pic, même si c'était du temps perdu. Le jeune homme leva ses mains pour protéger son visage tant bien que mal. Il essayait de parler, mais seul un amas de paroles terrifiés et inaudibles arriva à sortir de sa bouche. Cela ennuya plus qu'autre chose Peter qui relança son sort de lacération. Puis une voix de femme, tremblante et hésitante, s'éleva dans la rue.

« St...stop...je...aider... »

Peter serra les dents à l'horrible accent à peine compréhensible de la femme. Cela lui faisait mal aux oreilles. Mais il n'allait pas la tuer tout de suite, elle serait sûrement d'une grande utilité : c'était la première fois qu'il croisait un tibétain parlant un peu anglais, un anglais pourri, mais anglais tout de même. Peter lâcha le jeune homme qui gémit fortement et se tourna vers la femme.

25 ans environ, elle n'était pas très belle ni bien grande, les traits irréguliers, un nez cassé, des cheveux noirs longs, gras et sales. Elle portait un vieux chemisier bleu et une jupe typique du Tibet cachant un corps marqué par la difficulté de sa vie, elle était plutôt musclée et avait une forte carrure. Peter renifla et tiqua de dégoût, l'odeur malodorante de la femme agressa son odorat sensible de rat. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et ses yeux suppliaient Peter. Pathétique.

Peter entendit quelques hommes du groupe, dont le jeune chef, protester et la femme répliquer. Il ne comprit rien à ce qu'ils disaient, mais il arriva à la conclusion qu'ils se connaissaient. Peut-être était-elle la sœur ou la petite-amie de l'un d'eux. Mais l'homme bedonnant n'en avait rien à faire. Il s'approcha de la femme, faisant la même taille que lui, et agrippa son bras pour la traîner à sa suite. Avant de quitter la rue et pour la forme, il lança trois _avada_ à la suite, le rayon vert touchant trois hommes qui s'écroulèrent raide mort sous les cris déchirants de la femme et des autres jeunes hommes. Peter fut intérieurement satisfait d'inspirer autant d'horreur et de soumission. Telle était la place de tous les Muggles et de ceux s'opposant à eux : à leurs pieds, soumis.

« Tu parles anglais ? » Lança-t-il à la femme sans même un regard.

« Un...p-peu... »

« Bien »

Après avoir mis assez de distance entre le groupe et eux, il plaqua violemment la femme contre le mur et pressa sa main sur sa gorge. Ses lèvres se relevèrent en un rictus présageant rien de bon. Peter recueillit le frisson de la femme avec bonheur.

« Alors, écoute-moi bien... » Il chuchota à son oreille. « Tu vas m'amener chez des Sorciers. »

Il s'en fichait qu'elle soit une Muggle ou non, d'une manière ou d'une autre elle a dû croiser des Sorciers ou autres Créatures. Après tout, ici les règles étaient différentes de l'Europe et de l'Amérique.

« S-sorcier ? » Répéta-t-elle pitoyablement, n'ayant sûrement aucune idée de ce que c'était.

« Des gens avec des pouvoirs, comme moi. » Répondit Peter, ennuyé par le manque de connaissances de la femme. « _Wingardium leviosa. _»

Il accompagna sa parole par un geste de baguette, faisant léviter un objet quelconque. La femme écarquilla les yeux de terreur et de surprise ses yeux ne lâchant pas l'objet volant. Soufflant, agacé, Peter lui claqua la joue pour qu'elle focalise à nouveau son attention sur lui.

« Compris ? Sinon... » Il ne termina pas sa menace, laissant parler les gestes.

Il posa ses mains sur sa poitrine et ne se gêna pas pour la molester sans honte. La femme n'était peut-être pas la plus belle femme qu'il existe, mais il était frustré et qu'importait si sa victime soit un homme, une femme ou un enfant, s'il se sentait mieux, détendu après, tout allait bien. Malheureusement, pour le moment, il n'avait pas le temps mais rien ne l'empêchait de menacer la jeune femme pour qu'elle comprenne sa position.

La femme lâcha un sanglot et de grosses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. A sa grande satisfaction, elle ne se débattit pas, sûrement effrayée de ce qu'il était capable de faire. Elle hocha en tremblant sa tête. Peter passa ses gros doigts sur la peau de ses bras nus, elle trembla à nouveau à cette sensation, et la lâcha enfin. D'un signe de la tête, Peter l'obligea à se relever.

« Amène-moi. » Ordonna-t-il impassiblement.

Semblant comprendre, la jeune femme hocha vivement la tête. Hésitante, elle lui fit signe de la suivre. Apparemment, elle devait connaître au moins quelqu'un avec de la magie, songea Peter, satisfait. Il lui emboîta le pas à travers des rues toutes aussi sales, encombrées de tibétains pauvres et insupportables à ses yeux. Il ne savait pas où il était au bout du énième tournant. Ils marchaient depuis une dizaine de minute, s'enfonçant dans des lieux de plus en plus infréquentables, pas que cela ne le gêne pour autant même s'il se sentait complètement perdu. Finalement, la femme se stoppa et pointa une bâtisse à moitié détruite. Peter hocha un seul sourcil en demandant une réponse. Il espérait qu'elle ne lui mentait pas...

« Là...h-hommes, c-comme t-toi... » Bredouilla-t-elle en une tentative d'explication.

« Cela vaudrait mieux pour toi... »

Peter concentra son attention sur cette bâtisse. Il plissa ses yeux quand il remarqua un léger éclat, évidence même d'un mur de protection et d'illusion magique. Il était arrivé au bon endroit. Reniflant pour exprimer son contentement, il se tourna vers la femme tremblotante. Elle n'avait plus aucune utilité, l'homme claqua sa langue contre son palais. Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire d'elle ? Il ne pouvait clairement pas profiter d'elle, pas assez de temps malheureusement, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir, elle savait où il était allé. Il saisit sa baguette et lança un _avada_. La jeune femme n'esquissa aucun mouvement, regardant la lueur verte filant vers elle avec effroi. Son corps heurta le sol dans un 'poum'. Ne sachant pas quoi faire du corps, il lança un _incendio_ pour effacer toute trace de la femme. Seules des cendres restaient, seules preuves de son insignifiante existence. De son point de vue, c'était un honneur de mourir de sa baguette.

Sa tâche accomplie, il se tourna d'un seul mouvement vers le bâtiment. Il s'y dirigea et entra tranquillement, nullement gêné par le doux frissonnement que la protection lui donna. Sa vision devient trouble, le décor changea. Peter analysa l'endroit, un bar, d'un œil critique et intéressé. Le bar puait, sentant la cigarette, la boisson et autres odeurs non identifiables. Mais contrairement à l'odeur malodorante de la rue, Peter appréciait ce bar. Il y régnait cette atmosphère sauvage, magique qu'il aimait. Un lieu 100% magique lui avait tellement manqué. Ses oreilles sensibles agressées par la musique et les cris ne le rebutèrent pas non plus, c'était l'exact opposé. Pendant presque deux ans, il avait vécu dans un lieu calme, reculé, sans vie. Peter avait alors cette impression de revenir dans le vrai monde. Cela le fit sourire de bonheur. Le chaos, grandement présent, se voyait par les chaises, les tables ou encore les objets cassés laissés à l'abandon sur le sol poussiéreux. Sur le bar, les verres et les bouteilles vides et sales s'empilaient les uns sur les autres. D'autres objets volaient tranquillement d'une table à l'autre (par magie), servant les clients bruyants.

Enfin, l'homme observa les occupants du bar. Deux barmans se tenaient derrière le bar, un homme et une femme, sûrement un couple, et s'occupaient des Sorciers assis sur les tabourets en bois devant. De temps à autre, Peter voyait l'un des deux lancer un sort, permettant à une bouteille ou un verre de venir à eux. Le regard de l'homme balaya ensuite la salle. Il y avait deux violentes bagarres, mêlant magie et coups de poings, à deux coins opposés. Les Sorciers tibétains autour d'eux criaient, encourageaient, pariant des gallions sur les vainqueurs potentiels. Amusant, il devrait peut-être demander à son Maître s'il pouvait mettre en place des systèmes de combats et le gagnant serait promut. S'il se souvenait bien, Lily parlait du Colisée et des gladiateurs pendant la Rome Antique. Cela serait une bonne idée pour calmer les ardeurs des Sorciers les plus révolutionnaires.

Finalement, Peter termina son inspection sur un groupe des plus intéressants et intrigants. Dû à leur posture, il devina sans mal qu'il faisait face au groupe Sorcier dominant du coin. Cela allait changer, cela allait de soi. Ce groupe était composé de plusieurs Sorciers, dont trois attirèrent son attention. Deux hommes et une femme, assis et buvant tout en souriant avec un air supérieur que Peter détesta. Des Sorciers comme eux n'avaient pas à sourire comme cela, seul son Maître et lui pouvaient se le permettre ! Il secoua la tête, se débarrassant de ces pensées parasites. Les autres Sorciers du groupe semblaient davantage être les gardes du corps des trois, ou des hommes et femmes de main. Au moins, ils étaient organisés et les Sorciers tibétains reconnaissaient une hiérarchie. Cela serait plus facile pour lui de s'imposer : s'il battait et arrivait à soumettre ces trois, les autres Sorciers le suivraient sans se poser de questions.

Le chef, celui du milieu, était grand et montrait ses muscles avec fierté, il n'était pas désagréable à observer. Ses courts cheveux noirs, dans lesquels reposait une paire de lunettes de soleil, retombaient sur ses yeux tout aussi sombres. Il portait une chemise noire accompagnée d'un léger pantalon gris qui avait dû être autrefois blanc, une chaîne y était accrochée. Peter pouvait sentir qu'il était le Sorcier le plus puissant du bar.

Le deuxième homme, son bras droit, était bien plus petit et plus mince. Il devait être celui qui s'occupait de tout ce qui se rapprochait de la charge des informations, finances etc. car il avait une pile de feuilles devant lui, un stylo entre ses doigts. Ses yeux chocolat fixaient un des documents et il bougeait sa baguette quand il voulait boire. Il était juste habillé comme tous les autres hommes de la salle et du reste du quartier : pauvrement. Il était le troisième plus puissant ici.

Enfin, il y avait la femme. Elle était la deuxième plus puissante et occupait sans aucun doute la place la plus importante après son chef. Elle était attractive, pas d'une grande beauté, mais sa magie attirait l'attention. Ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés en une haute queue de cheval, avec quelques mèches folles partant par-ci, par-là. Elle portait un simple débardeur blanc, montrant son ventre à partir de son nombril. Un short lui sellait la taille, mettant en valeur son corps. Elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde, gênée par ses vêtements ce qui étonna Peter.

Ayant vécu dans une famille sorcière et grandi dans l'enceinte d'un établissement où les filles comme les garçons étaient plutôt couvertes, il n'avait jamais vu les vêtements d'été que portaient les femmes Muggles. Peter n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans une ville non magique de toute sa vie avant Lhassa, il n'avait jamais accompagné Lily, James, Sirius et Rémus quand ils sortaient ensemble, ne voulant pas se mélanger à des déchets. Alors la surprise qu'il ressentait depuis le début de sa 'visite' involontaire le frappa enfin de plein fouet. La différence de culture évidente entre sa chère Angleterre et le Tibet lui donnait le mal du pays.

Secouant la tête, il se reprit. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus. Il avait à faire. Peter s'avança vers le puissant trio (puissance qui ne rivalisait pas avec son cher Maître, bien sûr). Ils feraient une bonne addition à leur armée en formation une fois soumis.

Évidemment, sans aucune surprise, il attira l'attention pour plusieurs raisons. Déjà, il était évident qu'il était un étranger européen. Or, un étranger ne venait jamais dans des lieux comme celui-ci (même en étant un Sorcier) sans aucune raison valable. Deuxièmement, son physique de rat ne jouait pas en sa faveur : ses dents avancées et jaunes, ses cheveux marrons-gris sales et gras, ses doigts crochus finissant par des ongles noirs, son gros ventre et ses vêtements crades et troués révulsaient clairement les gens. Il allait de soi que Peter jouait sur son apparence pour tromper ses interlocuteurs. La dernière raison pour laquelle il attirait l'attention sur lui était certainement le fait qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas confiant vers les leaders du bar (et sûrement du quartier).

Le silence tomba, les yeux suivant son chemin, les deux bagarres furent soudainement interrompues. Peter devinait leur incrédulité avec facilité, mais il focalisait son entière attention sur le chef. Celui-ci l'observait, un sourcil relevait, un verre dans ses mains. Ses deux acolytes avaient cessé également toutes activités et les gardes du corps se tendirent. Peter ne se soucia pas d'eux, gardant ses yeux sur le chef avec un sourire confiant inscrit sur ses lèvres. Il leva ses main, signe international de paix et de non-agression.

« Je viens en paix » Il mentait, évidemment.

Celui qui devait être le bras droit se pencha et chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de son chef. Le grand jeune homme hocha la tête, semblant donner son accord. Le bras droit se redressa et regarda Peter avant de parler dans un anglais correct avec un accent compréhensible, à la plus grande satisfaction de Peter. Enfin quelqu'un parlant sa langue !

« Que veux-tu, étranger ? Parles-tu notre langue ? »

« Malheureusement, non. Je n'ai pas la puissance nécessaire pour lancer un sort de traduction pendant une longue période. »

« Ai-je la permission de te lancer ce sort ? » S'enquit l'homme un attrapant sa baguette. « Je sens que tu es venu nous parler de choses importantes. Servir de traducteur ne nous sera pas bénéfique. »

« Vas-y. » Accorda-t-il avec un sourire presque affligé.

L'homme manipula sa baguette, murmura quelques mots avant qu'un rayon violet n'entoure Peter. Celui fut satisfait : maintenant il pouvait comprendre le tibétain. Il était aussi heureux qu'il puisse se cacher encore un peu. Donner l'image d'un Sorcier incapable de maintenir un sort de traduction renvoyait une pauvre image de lui. Il pourra s'en servir à son avantage.

« Me comprends-tu, étranger ? » Demanda le leader, arrogant ce qui fit grincer des dents Peter.

Le fait que cet homme se comporte comme quelqu'un étant supérieur à lui le rendait malade. Le seul pouvant lui donner des ordres était son Maître, Peter était son bras droit, le seul ne l'ayant jamais trahi contrairement aux autres. Pour l'instant, il allait jouer le jeu, il se plierait à la volonté de ce prétentieux.

« Parfaitement. » Répondit Peter, un sourire faux aux lèvres.

« Qui es-tu ? Et que vient faire un étranger dans ces quartiers ? Ne t'a-t-on donc pas prévenu que c'était dangereux pour les petits vieux comme toi ? »

Il éclata d'un rire hautain, suivi par les autres membres du bar. Peter ne fit que serrer ses poings, plantant ses longs ongles dans sa peau. Oh, il prendrait bien du plaisir à éduquer ce petit impertinent.

« Je suis Peter Pettigrew. » Il accompagna son ton respectueux en inclinant sa tête. « Je suis venu parler affaire au nom de mon Maître. Tu dois être le chef, veux-tu entendre mon marché ? »

Le jeune Sorcier rit à nouveau aux larmes, sûrement amusé par lui. Peter se retint de souffler d'agacement. Ces tibétains...si ennuyeux et lourds...

« C'est juste, je suis le leader de cette ville, dans la partie sorcière comme chez les non magiques. » Le jeune homme fit un geste de la main, englobant le bar. « Ceci m'appartient. Je suis Kalden. Et ces deux-là sont mes commandants. Lha-mo est mon informateur, il sait toujours tout ce qui se passe dans Lhassa dans l'heure. »

Le nouveau nommé agita sa main dans un signe de bonjour. Informateur. Cela expliquait sa dégaine et sa nombreuse paperasse. Pour tout savoir de ce qui se passait dans la capitale, il fallait avoir un sacré réseau ou alors avoir une magie puissante de type senseur. Si c'était le cas, cela serait divin pour son Maître. Rien n'échappait à un senseur. Leur pouvoir pouvait repérer une cible à des kilomètres rien qu'avec leur signature magique ou noyau. Les senseurs avaient un pouvoir à la fois proche et complètement différent des liseurs d'aura.

« Et voici ma chère Je-tsun. » Il désigna la jeune femme qui n'esquissa aucun mouvement. « Elle est mon bras droit, n'essaye même pas de te jouer d'elle, elle le repéra de suite. »

Kalden lança un rictus entendu à Je-tsun qui roula des yeux devant l'exubérance de son leader.

« Alors quelle est la proposition de ton...Maître ? »

Peter ignora le ton condescendant de Kalden avec une patience qu'il ne savait pas posséder. A la place de l'assassiner sur place, il préféra répondre :

« Mon Maître recrute. Il aimerait bien vous avoir sous ses ordres. »

Évidemment, ils seraient aussi sous _ses_ ordres. Et il s'assurerait qu'ils regrettent de l'avoir pris de haut. Cela allait être si amusant de les voir se briser un à un jusqu'à devenir des marionnettes au service de son Maître, prêts à se battre pour la gloire et le pouvoir : ils pourraient enfin conquérir ce qui leur revenaient de droit, l'Angleterre et l'Europe ! L'Europe était à eux ! Rien qu'à eux ! Et ces maudits Neville Longbottom et Albus Dumbledore leur avaient volé leur pays. Il les tuerait lentement et douloureusement pour cet affront, devant son Maître. Puis suivraient les traîtres et leurs opposants. Peter se réjouit d'avance à cette pensée. Il songea avec bonheur qu'il passerait du bon temps à torturer ces sang-de-bourbes de Weasley qui l'avaient traité comme un animal de compagnie pendant 10 ans. Dommage que ces sales gosses de Ronald et d'Harry soient morts, ils méritaient de mourir pour l'avoir vu juste comme un rat. Il songea qu'il en aurait profité...ces deux gamins n'étaient pas moches, ils auraient bien réchauffé son lit avant qu'il ne leur donne la mort.

« Pardon ? » La voix dangereusement basse de Kalden le ramena au présent.

Peter remarqua que le bar était mortellement silencieux, tous le regardant avec choc et incrédulité. La magie de Je-tsun et de son chef virevoltait de colère tandis que Lha-mo avait les yeux plissés, l'analysant de haut en bas. Les gardes du corps avaient tous leur baguette sortie, le menaçant. Peter leva ses mains, tentant d'apaiser l'atmosphère tendue.

« Allons, calmez-vous...laissez-moi expliquer avant de juger. »

De toute manière, s'ils refusaient de l'écouter, il les forcerait. Et Peter n'était pas sûr de la survie de tous. Ce qui serait vraiment dommage, son Maître voulait un maximum de combattants, pas une bande d'handicapés incapables de tenir une baguette.

« Dépêche-toi de t'expliquer ! » Ordonna Kalden, le fusillant des yeux, élevant sa pression magique. « Si ça ne me convient pas, tu ne sortiras pas d'ici...vivant du moins... »

Peter parvint à ne pas rouler des yeux devant la menace ringarde, utilisée encore et encore. C'était d'un ridicule...

« Mon Maître a un projet, un projet qui révolutionnera le monde magique. Cependant, nous manquons d'effectifs pour certaines raisons. Il m'a envoyé recruter en commençant ici, à Lhassa. »

« Et tu veux que je me range sous ses ordres ? » Ricana le jeune leader, suivi par un rire collectif.

« Tu sais, on n'écoute qu'une seule personne ici : Keldan. Ce n'est pas un inconnu avec des rêves de grandeur qui va nous influencer ! » Se moqua Je-tsun, en soupirant dramatiquement.

Peter se mordit les lèvres pour éviter de foncer sans réfléchir pour tuer tous ceux osant proférer de telles paroles à l'encontre de son cher Maître. Qui étaient-ils pour contester son pouvoir, son intelligence, sa puissance ?

« Son rêve ne vous intéresse pas ? » Grinça Peter, suffisamment fort pour se faire entendre et faire taire le bar.

« Allez, vas-y, je veux écouter ce que nous propose ce lunatique ! » Les Sorciers tibétains repartirent dans des fous rires incontrôlables, tandis que Peter retenait sa rage. Pas maintenant. « Cela nous divertira ! »

« Mon Maître deviendra le maître de l'Europe. »

Cela eut pour mérite d'abattre le silence. Les Sorciers le fixèrent, incrédules. Puis, quelques-uns commencèrent à ricaner avant de repartir dans un nouveau fou rire. Les trois plus puissants du bar ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'accompagner les autres. Peter ressentit sa haine augmenter à ce manque de respect à l'encontre de son Maître.

« C-contrôler l'Europe ? » Parvint finalement à dire Je-tsun. « Tu te fous de nous ou quoi ? Tu sais qui vit là-bas ? Albus Dumbledore ! Ton maître et toi êtes foutus si vous allez vous battre contre lui ! » Elle rit plus fort.

« Ce vieux est un monstre de puissance et tu veux t'opposer à lui ! » Reprit Keldan. « Aucune chance, aucune ! Comptes même pas sur nous, toi. Va-t-en, tu nous as fait assez rire ! »

Le jeune Sorcier osa le congédier d'un simple mouvement de main sans même lui adresser un seul regard. Maintenant que Peter savait que ces sales cons avaient refusé son offre il allait pouvoir agir selon sa méthode. Après tout, si la méthode négociation ne marchait, la méthode force fonctionnait, n'est-ce pas ? Toujours avoir un plan de secours POUR les plans de secours !

« Oh, mais ce n'était pas une demande. » Peter ne bougea pas d'un iota, fixant Kalden.

« Quoi ? »

« Je me répète : je ne suis pas venu ici pour vous demander si vous voulez ou non vous joindre à mon Maître. Vous n'avez juste pas le choix. »

Cette fois le silence n'était pas joyeux, incrédule ou respectueux. Au contraire, il était menaçant, l'atmosphère était tendue et une incroyable pression magique tourbillonnait autour de la fille et du leader. Les autres Sorciers, eux-mêmes, tenaient leur baguette si fort, que les jointures de leur main blanchissaient.

« Je rêve ou tu viens dans MON bar, sur MON terrain ME donner des ordres ? »

« C'est exactement ce que je viens de faire. » Répliqua Peter, ennuyé de se faire répéter à cause d'un morveux arrogant. « Et j'aimerais vivement que vous me juriez, tous ici présent, un serment magique de loyauté à mon Maître. Ceux refusant vont sincèrement le regretter. »

Peter eut un rictus quand il vit à quel point Kalden semblait hors de lui. Remettre les petits arrogants à leur place était un de ses passes temps favoris. Le jeune Sorcier se hissa sur ses pieds, se voulant menaçant. Pour les autres dans le bar, il l'était, pour Peter, il ressemblait à un chiot en colère. Il avait été témoin de pire : les colères de son Maître, de Dumbledore et même les crises de Lily et Sirius étaient pires. Il observa Kalden se stopper devant lui, le dominant de sa taille (Peter, lui-même, n'était pas la plus grande des personnes).

« Tu oses te foutre de moi... » Grogna-t-il, sa magie brisant une ou deux tables déclenchant quelques cris surpris. « Te crois-tu en mesure de me vaincre, le vieux ? Tu ne vaux rien ici. Je t'ai laissé une chance de partir en vie. Mais mon amusement a des limites... »

Avec une poigne ferme, il agrippa ses vêtements, forçant Peter à se retrouver à la hauteur de son visage. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, mais il était loin d'être terrifié, il était juste ennuyé. Et ressentait tout de même une certaine colère à être pris pour un être inférieur. Peter valait mieux que tous ici !

« Lha-mo ! Quel est son niveau magique ? » Lança Kaldan à son informateur.

Peter ricana intérieurement. Il avait raison, ce gamin était un senseur. Son Maître allait tellement apprécier son cadeau. Leur plan allait pouvoir avancer beaucoup plus vite avec un tel Sorcier dans leur rang. Du coin de l'œil, Peter observa Lha-mo faire un cercle avec son index et son pouce avant de le placer devant ses yeux. Un fin diaphragme rosé apparut entre ses doigts alors qu'il fixait intensément l'animagus rat. Peter se sentit transpercé mais il n'effectua aucun geste, il voulait voir quel était le potentiel de ce gamin (qui savait parler anglais sans traducteur et savait lancer le sort de traduction).

« Son niveau magique est vraiment faible. » Analysa Lha-mo avec surprise. « Il est incapable de rivaliser avec plus des trois quarts des nôtres. En fait...son niveau magique est complètement pitoyable... »

Peter ignora les moqueries fusant à son encontre, il se fichait de savoir qu'il était faible aux yeux des autres. Il était impressionné par le jeune senseur. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi doué que lui pouvait se retrouver dans un tel pays ? Les senseurs étaient rares, il aurait pu trouver un travail très bien rémunéré partout. Il était parfait pour son Maître.

« Comment un vieux aussi faible que toi s'est-il retrouvé ici ? » Le rire de Je-tsun le ramena à la réalité, il fusilla la jeune femme. « Tu t'es perdu ? Ou ton _si précieux_ _maître_ a vu que tu étais inutile et a voulu se débarrasser d'un bon à rien. »

« Tu viens nous menacer avec un tel niveau de pouvoir ? » Siffla Kalden complètement furieux. « Tu t'es trompé de cours de jeu, le vieux... »

Le jeune Sorcier sortit sa baguette, une lumière rouge commençait à en sortir. Peter réagit par un simple roulement d'œil. Ces jeunes...incapable de réfléchir autrement que par la magie ou les muscles...Peter émit un sourire : il allait enfin pouvoir se relâcher un peu et s'amuser !

Peter agrippa le poignet nu de Kalden et resserra sa main autour. Le leader crut faire face à un homme désespéré de mourir. Et le plus vieux des deux put voir un sourire victorieux s'inscrire sur ses lèvres. Peter répondit par un ricanement et se laissa aller. Il commença enfin à ressentir le picotement si familier de son don. Son corps fut traversé par un courant magique qui passa par ses doigts touchant la peau nue de Kalden. Peter sentit sa magie parcourir le corps du jeune homme à la recherche de son noyau magique. Une fois atteint, sa magie pompa littéralement la magie de l'autre. Au fur et à mesure que le noyau faiblissait, Peter devenait plus puissant.

Finalement, Kalden poussa un cri strident, le lâchant et s'écarta violemment de lui. Peter atterrit gracieusement (ce qui était une surprise en vue de son âge et de son surpoids) sur ses jambes vibrant d'une magie qu'il ne possédait pas quelques seconds avants. Les autres Sorciers se tendirent au cri de leur chef, ils envoyèrent quelques sorts qui ricochèrent sur un mur protecteur que venait d'ériger Peter d'un mouvement de baguette. Je-tsun fut aux côtés de Kalden et cria de stopper toutes attaques quand elle remarqua que c'était inutile.

« Que m'as-tu fait ? » Hurla Kalden, gisant sur ses genoux, faible.

« La première chose à faire avant d'attaquer quelqu'un est de se renseigner un tout petit peu. » Sermonna Peter avec un sourire démoniaque, jouant avec sa baguette. « Je suis un Voleur d'Âmes. »

Il savoura les cris de surprise et de terreur qu'il récolta. Inspirer la peur apportait une telle sensation de satisfaction...notamment quand il punissait ceux qui se croyait supérieurs à lui. Kalden écarquilla les yeux, tentant de se relever en se soutenant à Je-tsun. Sa force magique était maintenant si basse qu'il peinait à rester debout. Peter l'observa, suivant avec intérêt ses mouvements de panique. Être privé de sa magie, de son âme, était l'une des plus grandes peurs des Sorciers. Tel était le pouvoir des Voleurs d'Âmes.

Par un simple toucher direct avec la peau, un Voleur d'Âme pouvait aspirer la magie et la force vitale d'autrui pour renforcer sa propre force magique. Chez les Voleurs les plus puissants, ils pouvaient aspirer littéralement les sorts envoyés dans sa direction ou bien les renvoyer et les contrôler dans les cas les plus rares. Lors de l'aspiration, il était possible de tuer une personne si le Voleur ne lâchait pas sa victime à temps mais en grande majorité, cela affaiblissait pour quelques heures la victime. Lorsque le Voleur aspirait la magie, il prenait seulement la force magique et non les dons, et disposait de cette puissance pour quelques heures ou quelques jours. Il n'était donc pas rare qu'un Voleur au naturel (n'ayant pas volé de magie) soit faiblement doté en magie afin d'éviter une surcharge lors de l'aspiration. Il était impossible de devenir un Voleur, on l'était de naissance.

Peter adorait son don. C'était son secret le plus précieux, et seul son Maître le savait, même ses stupides parents l'ignoraient. N'ayant aucune force physique et ayant au naturel un noyau faible, il pouvait devenir le parfait espion et assassin sans être soupçonné. Pour devenir la perfection même pour servir son Maître, il avait volé de la magie à James et Sirius pour devenir animagus. Pouvant se transformer en rat, Peter pouvait enfin obtenir le plus de renseignements possibles (il y avait tellement de rats dans le monde qu'il devenait invisible).

« Alors, voulez-vous enfin vous mettre sous les ordres de mon Maître et des _miens _? » Il s'approcha de Kalden.

Je-tsun tenta de lui envoyer un sort mais Peter réagit en moins d'une seconde. Il leva sa baguette, lança un sort sans incantation, et força la jeune femme à se crasher contre plusieurs tables. Elle cria sous le choc et du sang s'échappa de sa bouche. Peter se désintéressa d'elle pour le moment et se concentra sur le jeune homme agenouillé devant lui. Telle était sa place : à ses pieds.

« Alors ? J'attends ta réponse. » Dit simplement Peter en posant un doigt sous son menton pour lui relever la tête.

Kalden lui lançait un regard de défi, de résistance qui ne lui plut pas vraiment. Ce gamin croyait encore lui résister ? Il se débattait juste avec futilité !

« Jamais ! » Cracha le jeune homme avec rage. « Je suis libre et maître de moi-même ! »

« Je vois...je vais devoir passer par une autre méthode alors. » Il lâcha le Sorcier affaibli.

Peter soupira, il voulait beaucoup tuer cet homme pour l'exemple mais il était le plus puissant de la pièce et le leader, les autres le suivraient s'il prenait une décision. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se priver d'un tel pion. Cependant, pour faire un exemple, il ne pouvait pas non plus tuer des Sorciers lambda, il devait trouver un moyen de marquer les esprits avec sa puissance. L'homme balaya le bar du regard. Il y avait les gardes du corps, les clients, les deux barmans et le trio. Il regarda Lha-mo. Non. Celui-ci était précieux pour son don de senseur. Puis il fit son choix quand son regard se posa sur la jeune femme.

Je-tsun venait de se lever, entourée par d'autres Sorciers anonymes. Elle essuyait le sang avec la paume de sa main sans même se plaindre de la douleur qu'elle devait ressentir. Peter se sentit un peu déçu de sa décision. Devait-il vraiment la tuer ? Elle serait d'une grande force et un avantage pour leurs rangs. Et puis, il pourrait s'amuser aussi à la dresser. Mais, il n'avait pas vraiment de choix : il devait s'imposer, montrer qui était le réel leader ici. Et il devait y avoir un exemple.

Quand Kalden remarqua que Peter se dirigeait d'un pas certain vers Je-tsun, il gesticula, tenta de se lever et ordonna à ses hommes de barrer son chemin. Peter s'assura que tout gêneur soit écarté. Il érigea un mur brillant et puissant. Tout sort percutant sa protection fut renvoyée avec violence et certains Sorciers furent violemment touchés par leurs propres sorts. Je-tsun comprit rapidement le danger. Peter la vit prendre sa baguette, murmurer quelques mots et pointer le sol. Un grondement se fit d'abord entendre, puis les murs tremblèrent, faisant tomber les objets, et enfin une fissure commença à séparer le sol en deux.

Elle était compétente, songea Peter évitant habilement une envolée de sorts vers lui quand son mur lâcha à cause des secousses. Il avait rarement vu quelqu'un maîtriser les sorts touchant aux éléments. Accompagné d'un geste de baguette, il lança des tables et des chaises vers Je-tsun pour la distraire. Cependant, il fut ennuyé quand celle-ci ne se laissa pas avoir. Elle roula au sol, sortit un poignard de son short et l'envoya vers lui qu'il évita sans mal. Sérieusement ? Un simple lancer de poignard ? Elle se prenait pour qui ? Pensait-elle sincèrement le vaincre avec ça ? Peter remarqua alors un éclat brillant du coin de l'œil. Oh, le poignard revenait vers lui et vite en plus. Il remarqua le rictus de Je-tsun et comprit qu'elle contrôlait ce poignard. Plutôt intelligent comme utilisation de sort, il n'y aurait jamais pensé avant.

Devenant ennuyé par la longueur de ce combat (il devait retourner auprès de son Maître avec les nouveaux alliés !), il enchanta ses bottes trouées pour doubler sa vitesse. Surprenant sa jeune adversaire, il se trouva en un rien de temps derrière elle. Avec sa main, Peter agrippa son cou et serra. Je-tsun lâcha un cri étranglé et tenta de se dégager, paniquée. Peter ignora les ordres et les supplications des autres Sorciers de la pièce. Lha-mo et Kalden semblaient être les plus désespérés. Avec un puissant _protego_, il empêcha les sorts de venir se frotter à lui.

« L-lâche...moi... » Grogna la jeune femme, en frappant son bras.

« Non...tu vas me servir d'exemple... » Murmura-t-il doucereusement à son oreille avant de s'adresser au bar entier. « Mes chers Sorciers, je vous ai demandé pacifiquement de nous rejoindre et de nous aider. Vous avez stupidement refusé. J'espère que maintenant vous avez compris que vous ne pouvez me désobéir. »

« S'il vous plaît...lâchez la ! » Supplia Kalden, toujours affaibli et désespéré.

Peter sourit devant le changement de comportement du nouveau ex-leader. Il était passé de tutoiement au vouvoiement, par crainte. Il remarqua que tous les autres Sorciers suppliaient silencieusement qu'il laisse Je-tsun. Malgré leur air de voyous et de grosses brutes, ces Sorciers tibétains semblaient être extrêmement loyaux les uns envers les autres, comme une famille. Intéressant. Cela serait d'autant plus simple de les dominer.

« Non, non, non. » Chantonna Peter, un air démoniaque sur son visage. « Vous m'avez pris de haut, insulté mon Maître, il est normal que je me venge. »

« On fera tout ce que vous voudrez ! » Cria quelqu'un dans le bar.

« Laissez Je-tsun ! » Fit un autre.

« On vous suivra ! » Affirmèrent en cœur Kalden et Lha-mo.

« N-non... » Murmura la jeune femme, une larme coulant sur sa joue. « Ne faites pas ça, ne sacrifiez pas votre liberté pour moi... »

« On est une famille, Je-tsun ! Alors ferme là ! » Dit la barman depuis le bar, fusillant Peter du regard avec haine.

« Génial ! » S'amusa Peter de la situation, ils étaient si pitoyables, la famille ne valait rien, seul le pouvoir comptait. « Agenouillez-vous devant moi et jurez éternelle fidélité et loyauté à mon Maître, Voldemort. »

Scandalisés, les Sorciers se regardèrent entre eux, ne sachant quoi faire. C'était humiliant, Peter le savait et il profitait de ce fait pour leur montrer qu'il leur était supérieur en tout. Kalden suivi de Lha-mo montrèrent l'exemple. Ils tombèrent à genoux, pliant la tête, soumis. Ils furent rapidement suivis par le reste du bar. Ils sortirent leur baguette et la mirent devant leur cœur.

« Nous jurons sur notre âme, notre sang et notre magie que nous suivrons sans faillir Voldemort et son serviteur, Peter Pettigrew jusqu'à la mort. Ainsi soit-il ! »

Des fils argentés et brillants sortirent du bout de leur baguette pour plonger dans leur cœur avant d'aller dans celui de Peter (et donc de son Maître), scellant l'accord et leur destin.

« Merveilleux ! » Sourit largement Peter, ils avaient enfin des guerriers après leurs ouvriers (lire ici esclaves, mais il préférait dire ouvriers et guerriers).

« Lâchez Je-tsun, s'il vous plaît. » Demanda doucement Lha-mo.

Peter ne répondit que par un grand sourire avant d'activer son don. Il laissa son courant magique entrer dans le corps de la Sorcière et aspirer son énergie vitale et sa magie. Des cris de douleurs sortir de la bouche de Je-tsun alors qu'elle se débattait en vain. Elle hurla quand sa magie commença à la quitter et à renforcer le noyau de Peter. Doucement, sous les yeux horrifiés de ses amis, la peau de Je-tsun sécha, se rida comme si elle prenait de l'âge. Ses cris devinrent de plus en plus faibles, inaudibles avant de se taire. Ses yeux terrorisés perdirent leur éclat de vie et s'éteignirent. Peter la lâcha, satisfait d'avoir aspirer une magie aussi puissante. Bon, son effet ne durerait que quelques heures, mais se sentir aussi fort pendant ce laps de temps était tellement divin.

« NON ! » Hurla Kalden alors qu'il pleurait et rampa presque pour rejoindre le corps sans vie de Je-tsun, sous les cris des autres. « V-vous aviez dit...vous aviez dit que vous la laisseriez ! Pourquoi... »

« Te souviens-tu d'une promesse ? » Coupa Peter, en empêchant le jeune homme de se retrouver près du corps. « Ai-je promis quelque chose ? J'ai juste demandé une allégeance, vous avez de mauvaises oreilles. »

Il ricana avant de partir dans un fou rire en voyant leurs visages décomposés, en larmes, terrifiés et horrifiés de s'être faits avoir. Peter n'avait jamais eu l'attention de libérer Je-tsun.

« Allez, ne m'en veux pas... » Reprit Peter, presque avec sympathie. « Je devais faire un exemple. Dis-toi qu'elle est morte pour la bonne cause et de ma main. C'est un grand honneur. »

Sa remarque lui valut des regards de haine, lui promettant mille souffrances et une mort douloureuse. Mais Peter s'en fichait, ils n'en feraient rien, ils avaient promis d'être à leur service à vie. Aucun ne pipa mot, trop terrifiés de se retrouver dans la même situation que Je-tsun.

« Je tiens à préciser qu'à chaque fois que l'un de vous décidera de se rebeller, un autre en subira les frais, comme elle. » Menaça-t-il, sombrement cette fois, apportant des frissons aux tibétains et en donnant un coup de pied dans le corps de la jeune femme.

Plusieurs lâchèrent des sanglots, d'autres évitèrent tout contact visuel avec lui ou Je-tsun, mais la majorité ne flanchèrent pas, juste haineux. Bien, bien, bien, il allait falloir éduquer ces animaux sauvages. Peter se ferait une joie de s'en occuper. Son Maître serait si ravi de le voir revenir avec de tels Sorciers sous ses ordres. Peter ricana en sortant plusieurs bouts de tissus de ses poches. C'étaient des portoloins amenant directement au petit village paumé et ennuyeux à mourir au fin fond de l'Himalaya. Il envoya les tissus dans les quatre coins de la pièce.

« Bien, prenez ces portoloins, ils vous amèneront dans votre nouvelle résidence. »

Les Sorciers disparaissaient les uns après les autres, ne laissant plus que Lha-mo et Kalden. Ils fixaient le corps de Je-tsun, sûrement voulant l'apporter avec eux pour l'enterrer. Peter roula des yeux. Hors de question de laisser des preuves pouvant mener à son Maître. Sous les yeux écarquillés des deux amis, il lança un _incendio _sur la jeune femme, ne laissant que quelques cendres.

« Disparaissez ou un autre de votre groupe subira le même sort. »

Les deux, en larmes et haineux, disparurent sans un mot. Peter resta seul dans un bar déserté. Il éclata soudainement de rire dans le silence. Il ne s'était pas autant amusé depuis s'être fait passer pour un gentillet petit Gryffindor. La trahison des Potter et son escapade nocturne accusant un Sirius innocent avaient été le clou de son spectacle et il avait ri, heureux. Le visage décomposé et trahi de Sirius avait été si drôle, il en avait eu des fous rire pendant les mois suivants. Et cela remontait à si loin...

La seule chose qui l'avait fait tiquer dans son si merveilleux plan étaient deux choses. La première était la disparition de son Maître, il n'aurait jamais dû disparaître et aucun des deux ne savait ce qui c'était passé (son Maître ayant perdu la mémoire de cette nuit). Il avait passé près de 10 ans chez les Weasley juste pour trouver le bon rituel pour le rappeler. La deuxième était qu'il s'était trompé. Il avait cru que le gamin Potter serait seul. Et apparemment ce ne fut pas le cas, Longbottom était en réalité le Survivant. Dumbledore avait joué finement sur ce coup, personne n'aurait pensé que le véritable Survivant était caché afin d'éviter tout risque d'assassinat. Et pendant deux putains d'années, Peter avait suivi le faux, le petit Potter, pour tenter de le prendre avec lui. A cause de cela, il avait perdu deux ans à son plan. Raison pour laquelle il aurait bien voulu que les deux gamins soient encore en vie juste pour se venger de sa perte de temps.

Après tant d'années d'errances, d'exil avec son Maître, ils allaient enfin pouvoir refaire vivre leur rêve. Ils allaient faire leur grand retour dans une Angleterre exposée, remplie de traîtres et d'ennemis. Lorsque son Maître sera enfin à sa place, sur son trône, les Sorciers comprendront leurs erreurs. Ils devront racheter leurs fautes en travaillant auprès d'eux.

Leur plan ne faisait que commencer, l'Europe allait bientôt revoir son véritable Roi revenir.

**OoO**

Bonjour mes chéris ! Et c'est un nouveau chapitre de publié ! Centré sur Peter en plus ! Pour tout vous, je dois dire que Peter est souvent un personnage souffre-douleur et nul. Je voulais changer et j'en ai fait un personnage cruel, sadique mais complètement badass ! Je dois dire que j'adore ce chapitre malgré sa violence et ses thèmes durs. J'espère avoir pu bien écrire le point de vue d'un psychopathe ! Je dois dire que Peter est vraiment loyal à Voldemort depuis toujours, pour lui, il est un dieu vivant. Tout ce qu'il fait, c'est en son nom !

Ne soyez pas trop déçu ! Je sais que vous attendiez avec impatience la réaction de Ron envers Blaise et leur rencontre mais il va falloir attendre deux semaines ! La partie 2 arrive bientôt à son terme ! Disons que tout se met petit à petit en place pour le grand final. Mouhahaha !

A bientôt !


	20. 19) Deuxième danse

**Auteure:** Elfelmira

**Genre: **Mystère, Amitié, Famille

**Résumé:** Fin de la deuxième année, Ginny a été enlevée dans la Chambre des Secrets. Lockhart, Ron et Harry partent à sa recherche. Or le professeur, afin de s'accaparer toute la gloire, brise les baguettes des deux amis et les emprisonne dans la Chambre. Se retrouvant au centre d'un complot, ils vont devoir apprendre à survivre, seuls ou presque. Ils vont apprendre à voir au-delà des apparences et de la Magie elle-même... L'année du Serpentaire arrive...

**Bashing:** Dumby, Hermione, les Weasley (on les aime ceux-là) sauf les jumeaux, pour eux je pourrais jamais y arriver... Alors je sais, je fais pas mal de bashing sur ces personnes tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas très fan d'eux. Il y a une exception pour Hermione, j'adore ce personnage mais je trouve que le nombre de bashing concernant Hermione sont peu nombreux et que Ron s'en prend toujours plein la gueule. Alors j'inverse, Ron sera un gentil et si ça ne vous plaît pas…bah…pas grave !

**Attention:** Les événements de la première et deuxième année (sauf la fin) correspondent aux livres ou films. Les passés d'Harry et Ron seront modifiés à ma façon, donc pas de cris. Il est possible qu'il y ait de l'humour sarcastique comme je l'aime. Et enfin, pour les couples, je ne sais pas encore. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que c'est un slash. On verra. Risque de spoil mais bon, comme tout le monde connaît Harry Potter, on s'en fou un peu…

**Couple :** BZ/HP, je ne sais pas encore pour Ron, j'hésite pour un RW/DM ou un RW/DG, ça reste à voir. En vrai, maintenant je sais ce que je vais faire mais je vais pas vous le dire héhéhé !

Alors, petite information supplémentaire, je remercie ma Beta, Cuicuit, pour m'avoir corrigée et relue. Pour l'instant pub, je vous invite à aller lire ce qu'elle a écrit sur wattpad, c'est magnifique !

Ni _Harry Potter_ (le livre et le film) ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent, ils sont à JKR. Voilà voilà.

Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews et vos votes ! Je ne peux pas répondre forcément, c'est impossible, mais je les lis toutes avec grand bonheur. Merci !

« Parole »

_« Fourchelangue »_

**« Langage des animaux »**

**OoO**

**Partie 2**

**Chapitre 19 :**

**Deuxième danse**

**OoO**

La journée était passée à une vitesse folle.

Blaise avait l'impression qu'il venait juste de se lever. En réalité, ses os et ses muscles souffraient d'un énième combat contre ses amis. La veille, il s'était entraîné contre Théo qui avait pris le malin plaisir de lancer des sorts toucher ses nerfs et ses tendons. Étant donné que son ami avait le désir de devenir médicomage, le corps humain n'avait pas de secret pour lui et il s'amusait à utiliser des sorts de soins, souvent sous-estimés, pour frapper son adversaire à des points vitaux. Conclusion de cette histoire : Théo était insupportable à affronter. Heureusement qu'il possédait un corps trop faible pour faire du corps à corps...

Bianca l'avait levé de force aux alentours de 9 heures et l'avait forcé à s'habiller convenablement pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Sa tendre mère l'avait mis au courant : ce soir, Lord Gaunt recevait la visite tant attendue des Lords Peverell et Gryffindor et ils étaient conviés.

Ainsi, Blaise était au manoir Gaunt depuis 10 heures, patientant avec ses amis dans un des très nombreux salons pendant le reste de la journée, jouant aux cartes, lisant ou discutant. Ils parlèrent énormément de la situation de Daphné, de l'amour parfait entre Théo et Padma et du comportement exécrable de sa sœur, Parvati, qui partageait à 100% la thèse de Dumbledore, Granger et Longbottom. Ils ne virent les adultes que pour l'heure du repas. Quand l'alarme sonna 20 heures, Blaise décida qu'il avait suffisamment attendu. Il avertit ses amis qu'il allait voir sa mère, sûrement en compagnie des Malfoy.

Depuis l'annonce de la survie de Potter, tout le monde était confus, à juste titre. Lui-même avait eu du mal à penser clairement pendant les minutes suivantes. Finalement sa mère, en compagnie de Black (plein d'espoir) et de Nathaniel Morgan enquêtaient sur cette affaire, en plus de celle des jumeaux Weasley. Ils cherchaient des indices autant chez les Muggles que chez les Sorciers. Ce qui l'agaçait était que sa mère, qui dormait déjà peu, se reposait encore moins. Elle parvenait à cacher ses cernes derrière des sorts et du maquillage. Blaise s'inquiétait pour elle. Il ne voulait pas que sa très chère mère meure d'épuisement.

Durant les deux dernières semaines, il s'assurait donc à chaque moment que Bianca prenne un peu de repos. C'est pourquoi ses amis n'étaient pas surpris de le voir partir à sa recherche. Alors qu'il passait dans le hall d'entrée, devant la porte principale, il ressentit une pression magique envahir l'ensemble du manoir. Il fallut à Blaise quelques secondes pour comprendre à quoi cela correspondait : c'était la sonnette 'magique'. Les deux Lords étaient là.

Il se reprit et décida, puisqu'il était seul, d'aller leur ouvrir. Il valait mieux ne pas les faire attendre. On ne savait jamais, ils pouvaient être des personnes impatientes, s'énervant rapidement s'ils attendaient. L'italien connaissait ce type d'individus : arrogants jusqu'au bout des ongles, se croyant supérieurs par leur prestige et leur nom. Même s'il n'appréciait pas vraiment ces personnalités, il ne pouvait risquer d'envenimer la situation. Ces deux Lords pouvaient être de précieux alliés, il n'allait pas gâcher la chance de Lord Gaunt en les faisant attendre à la porte.

Fier de sa décision, Blaise s'empressa de sortir et marcher à grands pas en direction du portail. Il traversa le jardin en moins de 5 minutes (un record !), il aperçut deux silhouettes se tenant derrière la barrière. Étant enregistré à la barrière magique, Blaise n'eut aucun mal à ouvrir le portail. D'un mouvement de sa baguette, il autorisa les deux Lords à entrer.

Sa respiration se coupa quand il remarqua qui se tenait devant lui. Un grand rouquin et un petit brun. Les mêmes que ce jour, sur le Chemin de Traverse. C'était une blague ? Ces deux-là étaient Lords ? Aussi jeunes ? Ses yeux volèrent de l'un à l'autre avant de se fixer dans les yeux transperçant du plus petit, des yeux hantant ses rêves et le déstabilisant depuis des semaines. Blaise se sentit aspirer dans une spirale sans fond, hypnotisé par l'intensité de ce vert. Hormis l'adorable adolescent, de son point de vue, il ne prit aucune attention à son entourage, négligeant son compagnon (il n'en avait rien à faire). Ce n'était donc pas une surprise s'il n'entendit pas le sifflement colérique venant du rouquin. L'échange intense de regard fut brisé quand une vague intense de chaleur effleura sa jambe.

De surprise, Blaise lâcha un petit cri qui était tout sauf viril. Il baissa sa tête pour apercevoir son pantalon noir en train de brûler. Il lança un rapide _aguamenti_ et ses joues prirent une teinte rouge, honteux de son comportement devant cette personne envers laquelle il avait eu comme un coup de foudre. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il aimait sa peau basanée, personne ne pouvait dire quand il était embarrassé. L'italien reposa son attention sur les nouveaux arrivants, cherchant d'où venaient les flammes. En remarquant le sourire goguenard et satisfait du rouquin, il comprit. Il résista de lui cracher à la figure et de lui demander des excuses ainsi qu'une explication. Mais Blaise préféra garder sa langue dans sa bouche pour le moment malgré l'affront. Sa fierté blessée ne valait pas le risque de rompre une possible alliance. Mais rien ne lui interdisait de se venger d'une manière ou d'une autre quand l'occasion se présenterait à lui.

L'italien ravala donc sa profonde envie de lui lancer un sort bien placé (si possible dans les cou*****), et les invita d'un geste sec à le suivre. Il remarqua rapidement le brun s'emparer d'un étrange bâton blanc. A quoi cela pouvait-il servir ? Hochant intérieurement ses épaules, il se tourna en envoyant un regard noir en direction du rouquin arrogant qui lui répondit par un rictus. Oh, qu'il le détestait déjà.

Il manqua presque le coup de coude dans les côtes que le plus petit réserva au rouquin. Celui-ci grimaça légèrement et murmura un désolé du bout des lèvres, pas vraiment désolé remarqua Blaise en voyant son regard saphir brûlant de rage posé sur lui. L'héritier des Zabini retint alors un sourire quand le rouquin écouta le brun sans discuter. Le petit adolescent semblait exercer un certain contrôle sur le rouquin et de le garder dans le droit chemin. C'était amusant à voir.

Néanmoins, alors qu'ils avançaient dans le grand jardin, Blaise ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Ces deux-là semblaient avoir un lien très proche. Qui étaient-ils l'un pour l'autre ? Amis ? Ils semblaient être plus. Compagnons ? Blaise grimaça. Si le rouquin l'était, cela expliquait sa réaction et cela énervait et chiffonnait l'italien. Était-il jaloux ? Sûrement. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle émotion, c'était la première fois. Pansy avait-elle raison ? Était-il vraiment...amoureux ? Avoir un coup de foudre du premier regard lui semblait tellement cliché et impossible...et pourtant...

Il jeta un coup d'œil au petit brun, qui avait accroché un bras ganté à celui du plus grand, et rougit. Il se détourna rapidement, refusant de rencontrer de nouveau les yeux émeraude bien trop irréels. Blaise se mordit sa lèvre inférieure, en plein conflit interne. Il ignorait encore ce qu'il ressentait exactement, mais il trouverait. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il n'aimait pas que ce rouquin soit trop proche du brun (il ne l'aimait pas, en plus...et puis d'où venaient ces flammes ? Le rouquin n'avait jamais sorti de baguette !). Il ressentait également le besoin d'apprendre à connaître le brun. Et peut-être pourrait-il remplacer cet arrogant dans sa vie ?

« Bienvenue au Manoir Gaunt. » Dit finalement Blaise en brisant le silence tendu avec un sourire charmeur, tournant la tête vers le petit brun. « Je suis l'Héritier Blaise Zabini, enchanté. »

Il fut satisfait quand il vit du coin de l'œil le rouquin serrer ses dents et ses poings.

« Lord Enkô Peverell. » Se présenta le brun avec un sourire presque timide et intéressé. « Un plaisir de vous rencontrer. »

« Oh, tutoyez-moi, nous avons le même âge ! »

« Aucun problème, pareil pour toi. » Enkô inclina la tête sur le côté avant de reprendre. « Zabini ? Tu es italien ? »

Blaise sourit, heureux d'avoir gagné l'attention du jeune Lord. Il ignora le rouquin grognon, qu'il supposa être Lord Gryffindor, et s'empressa de répondre, d'un ton charmant ET charmeur. Il voulait se montrer sous son meilleur jour.

« C'est exact. Ma famille est une famille noble italienne. Je peux te présenter à ma mère, Lady Bianca. »

« L'Italie m'a toujours intéressé ! Je serais heureux de pouvoir me renseigner sur ton pays ! » Enkô posa sa main droite, gantée, sur le bras du rouquin pour l'empêcher d'argumenter. « Seulement...comment une famille italienne a-t-elle pu se retrouver en Angleterre, dans toutes ces ficelles politiques ? »

Ils n'étaient maintenant pas loin de la porte d'entrée.

« Et bien... » Blaise passa sa main dans ses cheveux courts, heureux de pouvoir donner plus d'informations sur lui pour 'impressionner' le plus petit. « Mes grands-parents maternels voulaient sincèrement me voir aller à Hogwarts. Ils rêvaient d'avoir un membre de la famille Zabini aller dans l'école magique la plus influente au monde pour obtenir de nouvelles connexions, notamment auprès des Malfoy. »

« Tes grands-parents me semblent...strictes ? » Enkô renifla et Blaise se retint de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

Par Merlin, que lui arrivait-il ? Jamais il n'avait réagi comme cela de sa vie, jamais ne s'exposait de cette façon ! De plus, jamais il n'avait parlé de ses grands-parents avant. Il ne parlait d'eux qu'en compagnie de sa mère.

« Oh non ! » Il se força à rire, cachant son malaise. « Mes grands-parents sont tout le contraire ! Ils sont les anciens Lord et Lady Zabini et sont particulièrement heureux d'être maintenant en dehors des jeux politiques. Ma grand-mère, Lucia, adore me forcer à manger son énorme plat de lasagne à chaque fois que je la vois et mon grand-père, Francesco rêve d'arrière-petits-enfants...des vrais tarés... »

Enkô laissa échapper un petit rire amusé que Blaise trouva adorable. Un de ses sourcils tressauta. Il devait vraiment arrêter de se comporter comme ceci ! Cela ne lui ressemblait pas et ça le perturbait !

« Pourquoi t'avoir envoyé à Hogwarts s'ils ne veulent plus avoir affaire avec la politique ? » Demanda le jeune Lord brun après s'être calmé.

« Très simple...ils s'ennuient... » Il soupira, exaspéré du comportement de sa famille. « Tu sais après avoir dominé la maf... »

Il s'interrompit soudainement, écarquillant ses yeux. Il avait failli baisser sa garde ! Il avait failli révéler le lien que sa famille avait avec la mafia. Si sa mère, ou pire son grand-père, l'apprenait, il serait mort. Blaise se mordit les lèvres, cherchant rapidement une excuse dans son esprit pour se rattraper.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, mon grand-père veut que je me trouve un bon parti. Et il n'aime pas vraiment les autres familles nobles italiennes, trop coincées. Alors me voici ! »

Il écarta ses bras dramatiquement, riant nerveusement, espérant que les deux Lords ne remarquent rien de son lapsus. Bien sûr, Blaise n'était pas dupe, il était persuadé qu'ils l'avaient entendu mais il préférait que les deux gardent le silence et ne le mentionnent plus jamais. Il valait même mieux qu'ils l'oublient. Si sa mère (ou ses grands-parents) l'apprenait, il était possible qu'elle envoie des assassins ou des menaces pour garantir leur silence. Et Blaise ne voulait pas que cela gâche sa chance de se rapprocher d'Enkô.

Heureusement pour l'Italien, les deux ne dirent rien. Enfin si, ils s'échangèrent quelques courtes phrases dans une autre langue, ressemblant à du japonais. Il ne savait pas vraiment, il ne parlait qu'anglais et italien, il ne connaissait rien aux autres langues. Blaise assumait juste que c'était du japonais que parce qu'il se souvenait d'un vieil ambassadeur japonais visitant son père pour des affaires plus ou moins légales lorsqu'il était petit. Il l'avait entendu parler dans sa langue natale qui ressemblait donc à la langue que parlaient actuellement les deux Lords.

Blaise ne chercha pas à comprendre ce que disaient les deux invités, même s'il ressentait une vague pointe de jalousie envers le Lord Gryffindor. Il n'aimait pas être mis à l'écart, notamment quand il s'agissait de son intérêt amoureux (il ne savait pas vraiment s'il était amoureux, mais il ne niait pas qu'il était intéressé. Il devrait tout de même se questionner sur les sentiments étrangers qu'il ressentait auprès de Pansy, plus tard.)

La porte du manoir fut bientôt devant eux. Blaise la poussa sans effort, se dérobant sur le côté, invitant les deux Lords à entrer. Lord Gaunt, Mucha et Lady Malfoy attendaient près du grand escalier, un masque accueillant collé sur leur visage. Blaise observa le comportement des deux invités. Gryffindor tourna rapidement la tête, prenant conscience de son entourage tandis que l'attention du brun se fixa sur les trois adultes avec un regard ne semblant pas les voir. L'italien avait l'impression que Peverell voyait des choses que personne ne pouvait voir.

Gaunt s'approcha enfin d'eux, un sourire charmant aux lèvres, et inclina sa tête en guise de salutation. Les deux jeunes Lords lui répondirent par une simple poignée de main. Il remercia ensuite Blaise en posant sa main sur son épaule. Gaunt présenta ensuite Narcissa, puisqu'ils connaissaient déjà Mucha de leur précédente entrevue, avant de les inviter à les suivre dans le salon principal. Il les informa qu'une majorité des membres des traditionalistes étaient présents. Sans surprise, il n'évoqua pas Sirius Black et Nathaniel Morgan, ceux-ci étant partis investiguer dans les archives désertes sur la disparition de Potter et des Weasley (Ron et les jumeaux). Il n'avait pas encore confiance en eux, ils pouvaient bien mentir, être avec Dumbledore et lui rapporter ces informations compromettantes.

Arrivés dans le salon, Blaise alla s'installer dans le fauteuil près de Pansy. Devant son air perturbé et ses nombreux coups d'œil vers le brun, celle-ci haussa un sourcil interrogateur. L'Italien hésita pendant un instant à lui demander conseil. Mais comme elle connaissait déjà son secret, qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance et qu'elle ne se moquerait pas de lui, il finit par se décider. Il se pencha vers son oreille et lui chuchota doucement en désignant discrètement le petit brun qui s'assit tranquillement et gracieusement aux côtés du rouquin dans un des canapés :

« C'est de lui dont je te parlais l'autre jour... »

Pansy faillit s'étouffer dans sa salive et fut prise d'une petite toux qu'elle cacha avec professionnalisme derrière sa main. Cela attira les regards curieux de Draco et de Daphné, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, Théo bien trop perdu dans son petit monde en pensant à sa tendre et chère Padma pour remarquer le comportement étrange de ses amis. Pansy fit un vague geste de la main, leur indiquant que tout allait bien. Bien qu'intrigués, les deux blonds ne les forcèrent pas à répondre, respectant leur intimité et pour cela, Blaise leur en fut reconnaissant.

« Nous en reparlerons tout à l'heure... » Murmura son amie en retour, un sourire moqueur et satisfait aux lèvres, alors que la discussion commençait.

Blaise grinça des dents, agacé d'être moqué par Pansy quelle que soit la situation. Elle pouvait vraiment être une garce quand elle le voulait. Ses yeux volèrent alors sur Draco et Daphné. Il fronça des sourcils quand il remarqua que la jeune blonde jugeait avec intérêt quelqu'un en particulier. Suivant la ligne de son regard, il vit qu'elle transperçait le Lord Gryffindor actuellement concentré à écouter Gaunt et les différentes présentations. Et bien...son amie semblait avoir un certain intérêt pour le physique du rouquin. Blaise ne l'aimait pas mais il reconnaissait que le rouquin était bien forgé. Retenant son amusement, il pressa son coude dans les côtes de Pansy et lui désigna distraitement Daphné. L'héritière Parkinson se mordit les lèvres afin d'éviter de glousser.

Les deux amis furent rappelés à l'ordre par Draco qui se pencha et les fusilla du regard. Ils se calmèrent doucement, en se promettant d'en reparler après en faisant en bref signe de la main. Blaise reporta son attention sur Enkô.

Sirotant très certainement un thé, il écoutait sans parler la discussion, assis au fond de son canapé, les jambes croisées et son étrange canne blanche posée à sa droite. L'Italien avait été spécialement surpris quand il avait annoncé être aveugle. Le comportement qu'il avait eu précédemment montrait qu'il savait se déplacer avec fluidité en dépit de sa cécité. Ses yeux verts fixaient à tour de rôle Mucha et Gaunt, sans sourciller. Blaise retint un léger sourire : lui aussi pouvait voir l'alchimie présente entre les soi-disant amis ! L'intensive attention portée sur eux semblait les rendre mal à l'aise même si aucun des deux ne laissait rien montrer. Mais Blaise les connaissait depuis quatre ans et malgré leurs secrets, il commençait à connaître leurs différentes mimiques. Ainsi, le frétillement régulier de la jambe de Gaunt et le tic de la main de Mucha n'échappèrent pas à sa vue.

Auparavant, Blaise se serait dit que rien ne pourrait déstabiliser un voyant et un Sorcier aussi minutieux. Il fallait croire que les yeux étranges du Lord Peverell parvenaient à toucher, à lire jusqu'au plus profond de l'âme de n'importe qui.

« Comment vous croire ? » La voix sévère de 'papa' Severus le ramena à la réalité.

L'homme, entièrement vêtu de noir, son dos pressé contre le mur, fusillait les deux arrivants, un sourcil inquisiteur haussé. Blaise entendit le claquement de langue approbateur de Marjorie Greengrass. Celle-ci n'accordait sa confiance que très difficilement depuis tout le scandale autour de leur famille à cause de Longbottom.

« Severus, Marjorie... » Soupira Gaunt en levant ses bras dans le but de les calmer. « Calmez-vous... »

« Je peux vous assurer qu'ils vont nous aider... » Ajouta Mucha en désignant ses propres yeux de son index.

Blaise hocha la tête, comprenant le message implicite. Lors de leur rencontre avec Gaunt et Mucha, quatre ans plus tôt, Mucha s'était présenté comme un voyant. Il les avait avertis qu'il utiliserait un message codé quand ils seraient en présence d'interlocuteurs, comme aujourd'hui. Mucha venait donc d'utiliser sa 'Vue' et assurait que les deux Lords ne seraient pas contre eux. Mais le voyant n'avait pas non plus dit qu'ils seraient de leur côté...

Néanmoins, Mucha réussit à calmer les esprits les plus récalcitrants malgré quelques murmures désapprobateurs ou suspicieux.

« Si vous voulez, cela ne nous gêne pas de faire un serment magique... » Indiqua Gryffindor dans un geste de paix.

Gaunt balaya les membres présents des traditionalistes. Ceux-ci hochèrent la tête, autorisant le serment. C'était effectivement une bonne idée. Comme cela, il n'y aurait plus aucun doute sur si oui ou non, ils travaillaient pour Dumbledore.

« Très bien. » Fit Thomas avant de lever sa main. « Voici les conditions du serment : travaillez-vous avec ou pour Dumbledore ou ses alliés, pour Voldemort ou pour un autre parti nous voulant du mal ? Êtes-vous prêts à forger une alliance avec nous ? Comptez-vous nous trahir ? En échange et en respect à votre serment, j'en ferai également un. »

Gryffindor se tourna lentement vers Enkô. Ils échangèrent rapidement en japonais, hochant la tête. Le rouquin s'enfonça alors plus profondément dans le canapé, posant sa main sous son coude, les yeux tournés vers Gaunt, souriant malicieusement. Il devait cacher quelque chose, songea Blaise, mordillant son pouce légèrement, mal à l'aise. Il regarda sa mère, cherchant un certain réconfort, Bianca était concentrée, impassible, toujours aussi digne et magnifique malgré son épuisement évident. Il recopia alors son masque.

« Cela ne nous pose aucun problème... » Annonça le rouquin. « Je veux juste préciser qu'Enkô et moi ne voulons qu'une alliance...nous ne partageons pas toutes vos idées et avis mais nous les respectons. Ne nous imposez donc pas d'entrer dans votre parti, nous avons nos propres objectifs. »

« Tant que vous n'avez pas l'intention de nous trahir, cela se tient. » Dit Narcissa du haut de son fauteuil, assise près de Claudia Nott.

Le jeune Lord lui sourit gentiment avant de lever son index droit devant son visage. A la surprise générale, son doigt émit des étincelles dorées.

« Moi, Apophis Seth Gryffindor, jure sur mon nom, mon sang et ma magie de ne jamais trahir le parti traditionaliste et que je ne travaille pour aucun autre compte que celui d'Enkô et du mien. Ainsi soit-il. »

Avant même que quiconque puisse demander des explications sur pourquoi le Lord ne possédait pas de baguette, le jeune aveugle enchaîna, exécutant les mêmes gestes et paroles. Puis il se repositionna confortablement, apportant sa tasse à ses lèvres sans se préoccuper des Sorciers.

« J'ai besoin d'une minute... » S'écria finalement Claudia en se redressant. « Je ne veux pas passer pour une idiote, mais comment deux adolescents peuvent faire de la magie sans baguette ? Lord ou pas Lord, vous êtes jeunes ! Seuls rares élus puissants peuvent le faire ! Comme Lord Gaunt ou encore Dumbledore. »

« On a eu de bons professeurs, voilà tout... » S'amusa Apophis avec un rictus malicieux.

Il eut un silence alors que les Sorciers attendaient avec impatience une explication digne de ce nom. Mais aucun des deux invités n'osa prendre la parole, sûrement refusant de donner plus d'informations que nécessaire.

« On n'est pas là pour cela. » Finit par dire Gaunt, brisant le silence tendu. « Du moment que vous êtes d'accords pour forger une alliance, on ne se penchera pas dessus. »

« Je vous en remercie. » Ronronna presque le Lord Gryffindor.

Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui taper sur les nerfs celui-là. Blaise retint un grognement. Il trouverait bien un moyen de lui faire ravaler sa stupide fierté et son arrogance !

« Que comptez-vous faire ? » S'enquit alors Severus, plissant des yeux. « Que vous a fait Dumbledore pour ne pas vous ranger de son côté ? »

« Pourquoi choisir notre camp ? » Ajouta Marjorie avec autorité, passant sa main dans ses cheveux. « N'êtes-vous pas censés être du côté 'Lumineux' ? »

« Pourquoi donc irons-nous servir Dumbledore ? » Contra le rouquin par une autre question. « Ce sont des préjugés que vous me dites là, my Lady, my Lord. Porter le nom de Gryffindor ne veut pas dire que je suis blanc... »

« Le Test de l'Orbe a désigné votre noyau comme étant... » Gaunt ne termina pas sa phrase, attendant la fin de la bouche du rouquin.

« Noir. »

L'immense sourire joueur provoqua des hoquets de surprise. Blaise ouvrit la bouche pour obtempérer, l'adolescent pouvait leur mentir s'il ne se montrait pas aussi sérieux. Un Lord Gryffindor possesseur d'un noyau noir ? Quelle blague ! Le regard noir de sa mère le défia de parler. L'Italien préféra se taire, refusant de manifester sa furie.

« Il ne ment pas. » Intervint Mucha, coupant les plaintes et les murmures.

Grinçant des dents, Blaise se força à ne pas gémir de dépit. Il ne pouvait que croire le voyant. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que cela lui plaisait. Dans un sens, il savait que son raisonnement était falsifié. En effet, il agissait de cette façon par jalousie, il n'était pas rationnel. Il voulait bien que le rouquin mente pour se prendre la colère des traditionalistes, comme une sorte de vengeance. Il sursauta quand une douleur à sa cheville le fit frissonner. Clignant des paupières, il regarda Pansy, l'auteure du coup dans sa jambe, lui sourire sadiquement. Elle posa son doigt sur ses lèvres, l'obligeant à se taire et à ne pas répliquer.

« Calme-toi. » Lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille. « Tu ressembles à un paon voulant épater la galerie, notamment une certaine personne de notre connaissance... »

Elle se rassit avec amusement, sans effacer son sourire sadique satisfait. Blaise grogna et la fusilla du regard. Mais il reprit le contrôle de ses émotions et de ses désirs. Il n'allait pas montrer une mauvaise image de lui.

A cause de l'éparpillement de ses pensées internes, il n'entendit pas la question posée par Gaunt. Néanmoins, il écouta attentivement la réponse d'Apophis.

« Dumbledore n'est pas ce qu'il prétend être, mais vous devez déjà le savoir. » Le rouquin posa une main sur le bras de son compagnon. « Ce qu'il nous a fait pour que nous soyons contre lui ne concerne que nous mais je peux dire que sa décision de faire de mon nom son symbole m'énerve beaucoup... »

« Sans oublier que la famille Dumbledore est à l'origine de la disparition de ma famille... » Poursuivit le brun, tout bas, parlant pour la première fois, mystérieux.

Blaise cligna des yeux, ébahi. Les deux Lords avaient quelque chose contre Dumbledore, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Ils semblaient avoir un désir de vengeance : mérité ou non, ce n'étaient pas ses affaires, tant que c'était bénéfique à leur cause (et tant qu'il pouvait rester en contact avec Enkô). Il ignorait ce qu'avait bien pu faire le vieux fou, mais cela ne serait pas surprenant qu'il soit à l'origine de la disparition de la famille du brun, il avait commandité l'assassinat de la famille Hulivan après tout. Il comprenait donc la haine d'Enkô comme il comprenait celle d'Apophis. S'approprier de son nom à des fins personnelles pouvait susciter la colère des membres de la famille. Ils avaient donc de bonnes raisons de se dresser contre la politique dictatoriale de Dumbledore même s'ils ignoraient les détails.

« Je suppose que vous avez un plan ? » Demanda alors Lucius en se servant adroitement d'une tasse de thé. « Vous ne vous présenterez pas à nous sans n'avoir rien préparé au préalable. »

« C'est exact. » Affirma Apophis en claquant des mains, plutôt heureux que quelqu'un fasse cette remarque. « Nous sommes nouvellement reconnus comme Lord, nous n'avons fait que très peu d'apparitions dans la sphère publique et politique. Pour le moment nous recherchons seulement des alliés de confiance avant de faire notre entrée au Magenmagot. »

« Je vois... » Gaunt pensa tout haut. « Et vous comptez sur nous pour qu'on vous appuie dans vos décisions ? Et je suppose que vous chercherez à réunir un maximum d'avis favorables autour de vous grâce à vos noms. »

« Oui...et non... » Murmura Enkô en portant son regard sur le Lord Gaunt.

Sa réponse vague fit grogner quelques personnes, notamment Severus et Marjorie qui n'aimaient pas les personnes tournant autour du pot. Blaise s'amusa du jeu innocent du brun.

« Ce que veut dire Enkô, » reprit le rouquin, moqueusement, en tapotant gentiment le crâne du brun, ce qui fit grogner l'Italien, « c'est que, oui, nous comptons jouer de notre réputation et de nos noms pour attirer des alliés. Mais non, on ne vous demandera pas de nous appuyer à chacune de nos décisions. Certaines, peut-être, si elles vous conviennent. »

Gaunt haussa juste un sourcil, probablement surpris. Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant, habituellement, lorsque l'on demandait une alliance, c'était pour pouvoir recevoir quelque chose en retour. Blaise était donc étonné que ces deux-là préféraient rester maîtres de leurs choix.

« Comme nous l'avions dit plus tôt, nous avons un projet bien spécifique qui ne suit pas vos objectifs. » Continua d'expliquer le rouquin un rictus en coin. « Néanmoins, même si nous ne partageons pas les mêmes idéaux, vous êtes respectueux, contrairement à Dumbledore. Le directeur gangrène juste notre société et il faut nous en débarrasser. Malheureusement, malgré toute notre bonne volonté et notre puissance, nous ne faisons pas le poids face à lui et à son parti. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à faire front ensemble contre un ennemi commun. »

« Vous n'allez pas non plus nous parler de vos projets, je suppose... » Conclut Célia en tiquant.

« Il vaut mieux pas... »

« Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire et je partage également votre avis. » Agréa Gaunt d'un signe de la main. « Quel est votre plan ? »

Apophis rit dramatiquement, ce qui irrita profondément l'Italien. Pourquoi ce rouquin devait-t-il ouvrir sa bouche dès que l'occasion se présentait ? Aimait-il s'entendre à ce point parler ? Ce qu'il voulait, lui, c'était d'entendre la douce voix d'Enkô...elle était envoûtante avec un léger accent mélodieux, berçant...Blaise se figea soudain et se frappa sa cuisse de sa main, attirant le regard moquer de Pansy qu'il prit soin d'ignorer. A quoi pensait-il ? Cela devenait une obsession !

« Je vais utiliser mon nom de Gryffindor pour infiltrer le parti de Dumbledore. Il va sûrement en profiter pour faire de moi une sorte d'affiche de propagande. Je pourrai garder un œil de l'intérieur. »

« C'est une excellente idée et bien pensée. » Approuva Severus d'un hochement sévère de la tête. « Connaissant Dumbledore, il se fera une joie de compter sur votre nom pour s'attirer les faveurs de l'opinion publique. Il pensera également vous manipuler à ses fins. »

« Oui, il baissera sa garde assez facilement devant moi, croyant que je suis à 100% avec ses idéaux immoraux. »

« Sans oublier que nous devons nous occuper de Fudge, Granger, Longbottom et Lockhart. » Crut bon d'ajouter Lucius en soupirant.

Blaise remarqua avec surprise que les deux jeunes Lords réagirent plutôt négativement en entendant ces noms. Apophis se mordit les lèvres avant de se remettre à sourire et Enkô serra ses doigts autour de sa tasse avec ses doigts, puis il se relâcha. L'italien inclina la tête, intrigué de leur réaction. Il comprenait que Dumbledore leur ait fait quelque chose directement, mais les quatre autres ?

« Pour Fudge, Je m'occuperai de gagner sa confiance. » dit le brun avec un vague sourire innocent. « On s'occupera personnellement de Lockhart si cela ne vous gêne pas, je déteste ses romans, je les ai dans mon collimateur. »

Plusieurs petits rires s'élevèrent dans le salon, amusés de cette haine justifiée à l'encontre de cet effroyable auteur et professeur devenu un héros bien plus arrogant et égocentrique qu'il ne l'était par le passé (un véritable exploit !). Il ne serait pas une grande perte pour le monde Sorcier mais sa disparition affaiblirait Dumbledore. Le vieux directeur semblait vraiment proche de l'homme blond arrogant.

« Eh bien, si vous vous occupez de lui, on vous en sera extrêmement reconnaissants. » Rit ouvertement Bianca au plus grand plaisir de Blaise.

Elle se détendait pour la première fois depuis l'utilisation de la Brume.

« Et en ce qui concerne Longbottom et Granger ? » Cracha de dégoût Marjorie Greengrass, détestant dire ces noms, avec raison, faisant frissonner Daphné. « Nous parlons du stupide Survivant miraculeux, sorti de nulle part à la disparation soudaine de Potter, et de celle que la _Gazette du Sorcier_ surnomme la Génie ! Ils ont orchestré la déchéance de ma famille et ont voulu foutre ma plus jeune fille à Azkaban ! A Azkaban ! Si Dumbledore est apprécié des Sorciers, ces deux-là sont adorés ! Aller à leur encontre relève de l'exploit ! La preuve avec les jumeaux Weasley ! Comment voulez-vous vous y prendre ? »

« Les jumeaux Weasley... » Marmonna le rouquin, plein d'émotion en se tournant pour rencontrer les yeux aveugles d'Enkô.

Celui-ci posa sa main sur son dos en réconfort. Blaise n'eut même pas la force de ressentir de la jalousie contre Apophis quand il vit l'éclair de douleur traverser son visage.

« Nous sommes déjà gradués. » Enkô reprit la main, laissant le rouquin se morfondre pour une raison qui lui était inconnue. « Vos enfants sont à Hogwarts, ils pourront s'occuper des recherches et des enquêtes contre eux de l'intérieur. »

« Et vous croyez que l'on fait quoi depuis quatre ans ? » S'écria Draco en se redressant sous l'œil sévère mais approbateur de ses parents et de son parrain. « Depuis l'annonce de la mort de Potter et de Weasley, nous nous 'amusons' à chercher des indices ! Severus a même reçu un rituel modifiant ses souvenirs et sa magie pour nous protéger ! Et les jumeaux ont juste...pouf...plus jamais été pareils l'année suivante ! »

Daphné posa sa main délicate sur son bras, le calmant alors que Severus lui sourit en réconfort. Les deux jeunes Lords ne firent que cligner presque comiquement des yeux. Blaise sourit tristement en pensant à tous ces événements terribles les ayant frappés à cause de ces tarés.

« Ce...ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, héritier Malfoy... » Bredouilla doucement l'aveugle, toute sa détermination précédente envolée.

Apophis fusilla Draco du regard, le forçant à frissonner sous ses yeux saphir inébranlables et glaciaux. Le rouquin murmura quelques mots en japonais, sûrement en réconfort. Blaise se retint de se lever et de venir serrer dans ses bras le brun tremblant. Celui-ci lui avait paru si fort, si mature et maintenant il ressemblait à un adolescent de son âge, avec ses propres insécurités. Qu'avait-il bien pu vivre pour perdre toute sa superbe à l'instant où on lui criait dessus ? L'Italien voulait le savoir, sans vraiment le vouloir. C'était étrange comme sensation...il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait vraiment outre le fait qu'il voulait le prendre dans ses bras et le consoler.

« Je suis désolé... » Finit par dire Draco afin de briser cette atmosphère tendue. « Je ne voulais pas m'emporter, c'est juste que je suis sur les nerfs, comme tout le monde ici je pense... »

« Ce n'est rien. » Se reprit alors le brun, esquissant un sourire rassurant et tremblant. « Je me suis mal fait comprendre, c'est tout. »

« Allez-y, Lord Peverell, on vous écoute. » Dit gentiment Mucha avec un air encourageant sur le visage. « Vous avez dû penser à quelque chose. »

« Oui...vous n'êtes pas seuls à Hogwarts, vous avez des alliés plus proches que vous ne le croyez. Ils vous aideront le temps voulu. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » Célia fronça des sourcils, intriguée.

« N'oubliez pas que je suis le Lord Gryffindor. » S'amusa Apophis sans pour autant s'éloigner de son compagnon, continuant de le réconforter. « Je possède un contrôle important sur Hogwarts, supérieur au directeur. »

Il eut un silence puis un rire tonitruant sortit de la bouche de Gaunt. Blaise cligna des yeux, surpris. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Thomas se dérider et perdre de son sérieux. Les traits de son visage étaient maintenant détendus, faisant maintenant voir son jeune âge. Blaise surprit le regard intéressé de Mucha posé sur son 'ami'. Gaunt finit par se calmer, nettoyant des petites larmes du coin de ses yeux.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru voir mon rêve devenir réalité. »

« Plaît-il ? »

« Voyez-vous, ma famille vient de la branche secondaire des Slytherin. » Les deux jeunes Lords hochèrent la tête, montrant qu'ils étaient déjà au courant, Blaise ne s'étonna pas, tout membres des familles nobles connaissaient cette ascendance. « N'ayant pas d'héritier direct connu, j'avais pour objectif de reprendre le titre de Lord Slytherin pour contrer Dumbledore, quand je suis revenu des États-Unis. Imaginez ma surprise lorsque les Gobelins m'ont dit que l'héritier direct vivait mais n'avait pas encore reprit son titre. »

« Effectivement, cela a dû vous surprendre... » S'amusa Enkô, passant sa main gantée devant sa bouche dans le but de cacher un sourire.

« Cela a considérablement ralenti mon plan pour freiner le directeur. Je ne pouvais pas entrer en contact avec l'héritier Slytherin et nous ignorons où il se trouve malgré toutes nos recherches. Alors, je ne peux être que ravi quand je vous entends dire que vous avez le même plan que j'avais, Lord Gryffindor. »

Gaunt lui adressa un visage rayonnant. C'était surprenant de voir l'habituellement inexpressif et sérieux Lord posséder de telles émotions. Blaise dévisagea ensuite Mucha qui tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas se mordre les lèvres. L'Italien sourit, satisfait : il était sûr d'avoir raison ! Comme s'il lisait ses pensées, Draco se tourna vers lui et murmura juste 'amis'. Boudeur et joueur, il lui tira la langue en réponse. Heureusement que personne ne vit ce comportement enfantin.

« Que voulez-vous, Lord Gaunt, les grands esprits se rencontrent. » Le ton joueur d'Apophis se perdit dans un petit ricanement.

« Qui sont ces alliés ? Et comment entrer en contact avec eux ? Depuis que j'enseigne à Hogwarts, je n'ai jamais vu personne se dressant contre le directeur. » Severus coupa l'ambiance légère.

« Ces alliés viendront d'eux-mêmes à vous quand le temps viendra. » Prophétisa presque le brun, posant finalement sa tasse vide.

Sérieusement ? Le brun se comportait comme un homme mystérieux et sage. Habituellement, c'était le travail de Mucha, en tant que voyant, de prononcer des paroles abstraites emplies de sagesse. Eh bien, Enkô semblait aimer jouer sur les mots, cela lui donnait un caractère spécifique que Blaise apprécia sur le champ, même si cela pouvait devenir énervant.

« Nous vous enverrons des messages et des informations en utilisant nos liens avec Hogwarts. » Finit Gryffindor tranquillement. « Cela vous convient ? »

« Avons-nous le choix ? » Rétorqua le professeur de potions avec hargne avant de soupirer. « Très bien...c'est la meilleure chose qui nous soit arrivée depuis quatre ans... »

Soupirant, Blaise passa une main distraite dans ses courts cheveux. Avoir de leur côté un des maîtres d'Howgarts était un avantage non négligeable. Ils pourraient enfin avoir une voix incriminant Granger, Longbottom et Dumbledore de l'intérieur. En effet, vu comment les deux Gryffindors se déplaçaient dans le château comme s'ils en étaient les princes, la garde baissée, se croyant en sécurité et dans leur domaine, ils ne s'attendraient pas à être suivis. Blaise sentit son cerveau s'échauffer, heureux de pouvoir enfin se venger de la discrimination les touchant. Il allait pouvoir rétablir la famille de Daphné au rang qu'il lui était du.

« Nous avons donc un accord. » Dit alors Marjorie en prenant son souffle, pleine d'espoir depuis la première fois. « Néanmoins, notre famille ne vous sera pas très utile. Nous sommes ruinés et consignés à résidence. Nous n'avons même plus accès à Hogwarts, au Magenmagot et à nos comptes bancaires. »

« Vous savez, Lady Greengrass, vous sous-estimez profondément les Gobelins. » Dit sérieusement le rouquin, la fixant de ses yeux saphir dur. « Cela m'étonnerait que le directeur Ragnarök ait fermé et vidé vos comptes seulement parce que Fudge le lui a ordonné. N'oubliez pas, les Gobelins haïssent les Sorciers et n'hésiteront pas à les ruiner quand ils jugeront que cela leur sera rentable. »

L'atmosphère se tendit. L'italien porta son regard inquiet sur sa mère qui restait impassible. La famille Zabini possédait plusieurs comptes, l'un dans la branche anglaise de Gringotts, l'un en Italie et le dernier était un compte gérant leurs activités illégales. Ce dernier compte leur appartenait directement et ne figurait pas sur les listes bancaires officielles de Gringotts. Mais dans tous les cas, si les Gobelins, dans leur arrogance de puissance et de pouvoir, avaient une soudaine envie de fermer leur banque, les Zabini, comme de très nombreuses familles sorcières, se retrouverait sans le sou. Blaise avala amèrement : il espérait que les deux Lords n'insinuaient pas que les Gobelins avaient cette intention. Leur économie serait détruite et, dans ce cas, Dumbledore serait le cadet de leurs soucis. Blaise regrettait un peu la façon condescendante dont il traitait les Gobelins. Peut-être pourrait-il se rattraper ? Il serait prêt à tout faire s'il pouvait assurer la prospérité de sa famille, il refusait que ses grands-parents et sa mère vivent la fin de leur vie dans des conditions misérables.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous en avons conscience. » Affirma Gaunt, sa voix ferme laissant tout de même entendre un soupçon d'incertitude.

En réponse, Gryffindor hocha la tête, sans relever l'inquiétude et le doute croissant des Sorciers.

« Avons-nous fini ? » Demanda Mucha, imperturbable, il devait avoir une idée bien distincte du futur pour rester aussi...calme. « Ou je suppose que vous avez une dernière demande. »

Enkô fit un petit 'hmm' et passa ses yeux aveugles sur Blaise. Il ressentit un frisson traverser l'ensemble de son corps. Blaise ignorait si ce frisson signifiait qu'il était déconcerté par ce regard pénétrant ou parce qu'il ressentait comme un certain plaisir d'être au centre de l'attention directe du brun. Le rouquin sembla remarquer l'échange car il attrapa la main d'Enkô pour le forcer à détourner son visage. Il fusilla ensuite violemment Blaise des yeux alors que la pièce prenait quelques degrés. L'italien grinça des dents, furieux et jaloux de ce stupide rouquin.

Le ricanement sadique de Pansy le ramena à la réalité. Il brisa le contact avec le jeune Lord, la pièce reprenant sa température normale, avant que l'Italien ne siffle contre son amie, mécontent. La brune abordait un sourire moqueur, pour changer, et connaisseur. Il se détourna avec un 'tss'.

« Deux choses. » Annonça alors Enkô, le rouquin se forçant encore à ne pas cracher contre Blaise. « Vous avez parlé de Potter et du plus jeune Weasley à plusieurs reprises, comme s'ils étaient encore en vie. Ne sont-ils pas mort quatre ans auparavant ? »

Les traditionalistes s'entre-regardèrent. Que faire ? Que dire ? Blaise se mordit les lèvres. Était-ce une bonne idée de les avertir ? Ils étaient maintenant leurs alliés malgré leurs idées divergentes. Ils pouvaient leur faire confiance, mais à quel point ? Les deux Lords avaient fait un serment inviolable. Mais cela valait-il le coup ? Annoncer que Potter était encore en vie signifiait qu'ils devaient expliquer comment ils le savaient. Et Blaise ne voulait pas que leur Brume soit mise en avant une fois de plus. Déjà que sa mère se remettait doucement de son traumatisme lié à leur don, que lui ne maîtrisait pas encore, à son plus grand regret (cela pourrait décharger les épaules de Bianca), il avait peur que les deux Lords ne cherchent à s'approprier la Brume pour leur propre compte.

« Ne vous sentez pas obligés de répondre tout de suite. » S'empressa de rajouter le brun en se tortillant sur lui-même, ne voulant pas s'attirer leur foudre.

« Non, cela ne gêne pas. »

A la plus grande surprise de Blaise, mais aussi des autres Sorciers, c'était Bianca qui venait de parler. Jamais son fils n'aurait cru que sa mère puisse passer au-dessus de son malaise de la Brume pour s'adresser directement aux deux adolescents. Blaise sentit une immense vague de fierté l'envahir. Sa mère était vraiment merveilleuse. Autant il aimait son défunt père, autant il voulait ressembler à Bianca. Elle était la force de l'esprit inébranlable incarnée.

« La mort de ces deux enfants nous a toujours semblé suspecte. » Elle désigna le professeur de potions de son menton. « Severus a pu apercevoir et entendre quelques étranges échanges entre Dumbledore, Lockhart et d'autres alliés. Nous avons mené une enquête, trouvé un document précieux et après une aide bienvenue d'un Muggle, nous avons fini par découvrir la vérité. »

Les deux Lords s'échangèrent un rapide regard intrigué.

« J'ignorais que vous aviez eu l'aide d'un Muggle. » Releva enfin le rouquin.

« Cela ne vous concerne pas... » Grogna Gaunt, en jetant un coup d'œil pointu à Mucha, qui rayonnait.

Ouh...si ça ce n'était pas de la jalousie, Blaise se demandait ce que c'était.

« Je ne voulais pas vous offenser. » Apophis reporta son attention sur Bianca. « Comment avez-vous su la vérité ? Il n'existe aucune information pouvant vous menez à cette conclusion dans les archives. »

« Vous le savez ? » S'interrogea Claudia, suspicieuse.

« L'affaire nous a intéressés et nous avons fouillé les archives. » Répondit Enkô, choisissant avec soin ses mots, prudent. « Comme vous vous en doutez, nous n'avons rien trouvé. »

« Je possède un don, la Brume. » Enchaîna rapidement Bianca, surprenant une fois de plus Blaise. « Je peux rappeler une âme de la mort via un objet proche de la personne que je veux invoquer. L'âme de Potter n'a jamais répondu. Ce qui amène à une seule conclusion : il est en vie et Ronald Weasley peut-être également. »

« Oh... » Murmura doucement le brun, avec une expression étrange inscrite sur son visage. « Quel don incroyable... »

Le jeune aveugle inspecta Bianca et son fils devina sans mal qu'elle était mal à l'aise. Puis Enkô attira Apophis à lui pour lui souffler quelques mots à l'oreille. Tous deux semblaient tendus et suspicieux pour une raison que Blaise ignorait. La Brume leur faisait peur ? Très peu probable, Peverell avait réagi positivement et son compagnon avait juste perdu son rictus amusé pour une expression inquiète.

« Vous ne savez pas où ils sont ? » S'enquit le rouquin, se levant du canapé pour en faire le tour et se poser contre le mur. « Qu'en est-il des jumeaux Weasley que vous avez également évoqués ? »

« Nous ignorons où se trouvent ces deux adolescents, mais nous enquêtons. » Informa Mucha scrutant maintenant intensivement les deux Lords avec intérêt pour une raison qui échappait à Blaise. « Et vous devez sûrement connaître la famille Weasley. »

« Assurément. » Le ton mordant d'Apophis et la rage présente dans ses yeux prirent l'Italien au dépourvu, il ne semblait pas les apprécier.

« Les Weasley suivent Dumbledore à la lettre, le prenant pour le messie. » Continua Mucha, ses yeux sur le rouquin. « Ils ont été anoblis récemment en hommage à la mort de Ginevra Weasley. Ils sont des épines dans nos pieds, sans respect pour rien, surtout des traditions, enfin, ceci est une autre histoire. »

« Enki, tu divagues... » Soupira Gaunt, avec une certaine tendresse dans la voix.

« Désolé. » Il ne le pensait pas vraiment au vu de son air décontracté. « Ils sont les plus fidèles suivants du directeur, sans compter Granger et les Longbottom, et nous supposons qu'ils ont comploté et commandité la tentative d'assassinat contre Potter et Weasley. »

« Et comment le savez-vous ? » Siffla le rouquin, agressif pour une quelconque raison, s'approchant d'un pas, la pièce prenant quelques degrés.

Enkô leva son bras ganté, le forçant à se stopper. Dans un grognement, il se repositionna contre le mur, obéissant sans argumenter à son compagnon brun et plus petit. C'était plutôt amusant à observer du point de vue de Blaise. Il avait l'impression de voir un géant se faire rabrouer par un adorable chaton. Peut-être pourrait-il utiliser ceci comme chantage contre Apophis ? L'Italien n'avait aucune honte à vouloir l'humilier.

« Nous sommes entrés en possession d'un document appartenant à Dumbledore. » Assura calmement Severus, ses yeux noirs étaient maintenant suspicieux et dévisageaient les deux Lords. « Un Muggle est venu nous aider à en tirer les secrets. C'est là que nous avons appris la demande d'assassinat contre Potter et le jeune Weasley, ils avaient leur tête mise à prix. »

Cette fois la pièce perdit quelques degrés avant de les reprendre à une vitesse phénoménale. Blaise frissonna de froid puis de chaud. Il sut instinctivement que la température déréglée du salon venait des deux jeunes Lords qui gardaient tant bien que mal un certain contrôle sur leur magie. Cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils possédaient un noyau magique important. Impressionnant. Les traditionalistes attendirent, en haleine, qu'ils se calment d'eux-mêmes.

« Pour en revenir aux jumeaux, c'est par ce document que nous savons ce qu'ils deviennent. » Continua le Lord Prince, les yeux plissés sur Enkô, ne le lâchant pas du regard, aussi suspicieux que l'était Mucha. « Nous avons appris qu'ils sont retenus en esclaves par un rituel à cause de Dumbledore. Bianca et moi-même enquêtons pour les sortir de cet enfer et les aider en toute discrétion. »

Blaise observa avec intérêt Apophis se mordre les lèvres presque jusqu'au sang, ses yeux saphir bouillants de haine. Son corps tendu était prêt à sauter, à attaquer. L'italien ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi réagissait-il aussi violemment et négativement ? Connaissait-il les jumeaux ? Potter ? Le jeune Weasley ? Soupirant, Blaise déposa son menton dans la paume de sa main. Pour Gryffindor, le sujet des jumeaux tenait visiblement à cœur. Mais pourquoi ?

D'une manière ou d'une autre, Mucha et 'papa' Severus semblaient avoir une vague idée de la réponse. Le voyant les fixait à tour de rôle, son intérêt évident avait été remplacé par un visage souriant, que le potionniste ne quittait pas le petit brun des yeux, cherchant un détail quelconque dans ses traits.

« Nous vous aiderons. » Affirma Apophis avec fermeté une fois calme, un air décidé remplaçait son visage colérique.

« J'en serais ravie. » Intervint Bianca, probablement heureuse de pouvoir compter sur une aide supplémentaire.

Blaise sourit, sa mère pourrait prendre quelques heures de repos. Puis une vague d'excitation l'envahit. Si les deux Lords voulaient les aider, Enkô serait présent plus souvent ! Il pourra lui parler, évitant la compagnie arrogante du rouquin !

« Qu'en est-il du second point que vous vouliez aborder plus tôt ? » Fit soudainement Claudia alors qu'elle posait sa main sur l'épaule de Théo.

« C'est à propos d'un certain Dark Lord de notre connaissance. » Informa sérieusement le rouquin, récoltant des murmures terrifiés et intrigués. « Voldemort. »

Beaucoup frissonnèrent. Blaise ne fit rien. Contrairement à ses amis, sa famille et son pays n'avaient pas connus la terreur des anglais et de la guerre. Il avait lui-même grandi loin de cette influence néfaste, n'en apprenant davantage sur ce Sorcier maléfique qu'en entrant à Hogwarts. L'Italie et la mafia avaient été peu impactées par Voldemort. Sa mère et lui ne tremblèrent donc pas à son nom.

« En quoi vous intéresse-t-il ? Suivez-vous la théorie de Dumbledore, que Voldemort est revenu ? » S'enquit adroitement Gaunt.

« Oh, ne jouez pas à ça. » Balaya d'un simple geste de la main Apophis, ennuyé. « Vous comme moi savons qu'il est en vie, présent quelque part sur cette planète, regagnant ses forces, cherchant à se venger de l'Angleterre. »

Il n'était pas surprenant pour eux d'apprendre cette annonce : ils savaient tous que Voldemort était revenu depuis moins de deux ans, sans faire aucun retour spectaculaire comme ils s'y attendaient. Ce qui était surprenant était d'entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de ces deux jeunes Lords. Jusqu'à présent, les seuls croyants du retour étaient Dumbledore et sa clique, parlant haut et fort que Voldemort attendait son heure, ainsi que les anciens Deatheaters, silencieux.

Après la troisième tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Blaise avait rencontré Lucius en compagnie de Severus et de Célia à Hogsmeade, le week-end. Il avait entendu que la nuit de l'épreuve, leur marque était apparue, noire et douloureuse, avant de disparaître sans laisser de trace. Les optimistes pouvaient penser que Voldemort était enfin mort, seulement c'était juste impossible. La seule hypothèse possible restante était que Voldemort avait changé sa signature magique, brisant le contrat liant ses Deatheaters à lui. Cette théorie avait été confirmée par les Gobelins, par le directeur en personne, suite à une entrevue privée avec Gaunt et Mucha.

« Que voulez-vous faire contre un ennemi invisible ? » S'énerva Marjorie, haussant sa voix. « Nous avons suffisamment à faire ! »

« Pour le moment, rien. » Calma Enkô, un petit sourire rassurant à ses lèvres. « Nous devons d'abord prendre en main le gouvernement et chasser Dumbledore et sa clique. Nous devons juste unir le peuple magique anglais pour lutter contre la menace prochaine de Voldemort. Je ne pense pas qu'il attaquera tout de suite, sûrement dans quelques mois... »

« Ce qui nous laisse... »

Gaunt fut violemment interrompu quand un lourd claquement raisonna dans le salon. L'Italien sursauta et rougit un peu quand Pansy lui envoya un sourire amusé. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'entrée d'un seul bloc. Blaise reconnut sans surprise Nathaniel Morgan accompagné de Sirius Black.

Les deux hommes étaient partis aux archives Muggle, cherchant des indices potentiels sur Potter et le jeune Weasley. Nathaniel, connaissant le système Muggle, avait annoncé que les archives Muggle étaient ouvertes à tous, contrairement à celles des Sorciers, et qu'il restait toujours des traces du passage de quelqu'un. C'était donc un bon départ pour chercher des indices sur Potter. Il s'était proposé pour accompagner le Sorcier venant avec lui. Ce paléographe était admirable aux yeux de Blaise.

Évidemment, Sirius s'était levé, un enthousiasme et une jeunesse retrouvée. Pour la première fois que l'Italien l'avait rencontré, Black semblait vivant, plein d'espoir. La possibilité de la survie de son filleul l'avait remis sur pied au plus grand bonheur de sa cousine.

Les deux enquêteurs se tenaient maintenant à l'entrée du salon, un peu poussiéreux dû aux archives et fatigués mais souriants. Le paléographe était toujours aussi étrange que la première rencontre, avec un t-shirt rose, avec une fille blonde à couette portant un uniforme blanc, où il y était écrit « Sailor Moon » en majuscules au-dessus. L'italien ne comprenait pas ce goût étrange de la mode. A quoi cela faisait-il référence ?

Blaise pouvait maintenant comprendre les histoires de Narcissa, de Lucius et de 'papa' Severus quand ils disaient que Black était connu comme étant l'un des hommes les plus beaux dans sa jeunesse. Le Lord ne possédait plus aucun cerne et ses cheveux propres étaient dégagés de son visage rayonnant. Il avait une aura attirant le regard et faisant rougir.

Alors que Nathaniel fut accueilli avec joie par Mucha en allemand, Blaise fut amusé de voir Gaunt grimacer, Sirius salua Narcissa avec vivacité, en lui embrassant la joue et il câlina presque Lucius (l'Italien retint son rire quand le blond fit mine de mordre sa main). Puis Black se tourna et observa avec intérêt Apophis de haut en bas. Ses yeux dévièrent sur Enkô.

Et il se figea.

« Ha…Harry... ? »

**OoO**

Hello mes chéris !

Voici le dernier chapitre de la deuxième partie ! Nous finissons sur une révélation ! Comment cela va-t-il se terminer ? Comment vont-ils réagir ? Comment la relation entre Blaise et Harry va débuter sans déplorer la mort de Blaise ? Vraiment, Ron…ne le tue pas…j'ai encore besoin de lui pour la suite…Je dois préciser que Nathaniel Morgan me ressemble : un taré portant toujours des vêtements sur des mangas. Exactement comme moi ! Je l'adore celui-là !

Je tiens à préciser que dans le futur je pourrais avoir du retard dans mes publications et dans mes écrits. Je travaille en ce moment sur deux autres projets et avec la reprise des cours…Le coronavirus n'arrange rien et me voilà charger de boulot…Mais je ne renonce pas ! Je vais continuer à essayer d'écrire et de poster avec régularité !

La partie 3 va débuter dans le prochain chapitre et après une partie dédier sur les alliances nous allons passer à la partie centrée sur Dumbledore !

A bientôt !


	21. 20) Sorbet Citron

**Auteure:** Elfelmira

**Genre: **Mystère, Amitié, Famille

**Résumé:** Fin de la deuxième année, Ginny a été enlevée dans la Chambre des Secrets. Lockhart, Ron et Harry partent à sa recherche. Or le professeur, afin de s'accaparer toute la gloire, brise les baguettes des deux amis et les emprisonne dans la Chambre. Se retrouvant au centre d'un complot, ils vont devoir apprendre à survivre, seuls ou presque. Ils vont apprendre à voir au-delà des apparences et de la Magie elle-même... L'année du Serpentaire arrive...

**Bashing:** Dumby, Hermione, les Weasley (on les aime ceux-là) sauf les jumeaux, pour eux je pourrais jamais y arriver... Alors je sais, je fais pas mal de bashing sur ces personnes tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas très fan d'eux. Il y a une exception pour Hermione, j'adore ce personnage mais je trouve que le nombre de bashing concernant Hermione sont peu nombreux et que Ron s'en prend toujours plein la gueule. Alors j'inverse, Ron sera un gentil et si ça ne vous plaît pas…bah…pas grave !

**Attention:** Les événements de la première et deuxième année (sauf la fin) correspondent aux livres ou films. Les passés d'Harry et Ron seront modifiés à ma façon, donc pas de cris. Il est possible qu'il y ait de l'humour sarcastique comme je l'aime. Et enfin, pour les couples, je ne sais pas encore. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que c'est un slash. On verra. Risque de spoil mais bon, comme tout le monde connaît Harry Potter, on s'en fou un peu…

**Couple :** BZ/HP, je ne sais pas encore pour Ron, j'hésite pour un RW/DM ou un RW/DG, ça reste à voir. En vrai, maintenant je sais ce que je vais faire mais je vais pas vous le dire héhéhé !

Alors, petite information supplémentaire, je remercie ma Beta, Cuicuit, pour m'avoir corrigée et relue. Pour l'instant pub, je vous invite à aller lire ce qu'elle a écrit sur wattpad, c'est magnifique !

Ni _Harry Potter_ (le livre et le film) ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent, ils sont à JKR. Voilà voilà.

Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews et vos votes ! Je ne peux pas répondre forcément, c'est impossible, mais je les lis toutes avec grand bonheur. Merci !

« Parole »

_« Fourchelangue »_

**« Langage des animaux »**

**Réponse review :**

Une question intéressante a été posée par **Ilyphos** et je tiens à y répondre. La question est en résumé : comment Sirius a pu reconnaître Harry ? Et comment, par conséquent, les autres n'ont pas fait le lien ? Alors, dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai laissé quelques indices relevés par Blaise. Premièrement, Enki Mucha est un voyant, il commençait à se douter de quelque chose. Et d'un autre côté, Severus avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu les yeux verts d'Harry (ressemblant à sa mère même si très différents) et il était suspicieux. Sirius a juste confirmé leur doute. Et tu as parfaitement raison ! Sirius a reconnu Harry grâce à son lien de parrain ! Ce lien fonctionne étrangement. Il ne permet pas de dire si l'enfant (ou le parrain) est mort ou vivant, il permet de pouvoir reconnaître son filleul (ou parrain) même s'il est déguisé à condition qu'ils soient l'un en face de l'autre. Quand Sirius s'est retrouvé face à Harry, son lien (qui était, disons, « fermé ») s'est ravivé pour le reconnaître tout de suite. Et Harry a tout de suite fait le rapprochement même s'il n'a jamais vu Sirius en 15 ans.

**OoO**

**Partie 3 :**

**Chapitre 20 :**

**Sorbet Citron**

**OoO**

Le bruit sourd de nombreuses voix s'élevant et résonnant dans la Grande Salle réconforta profondément Albus. Il aimait particulièrement cette ambiance sereine, joyeuse et festive, il avait cette impression que rien ne pouvait gâcher son bonheur. Il adressa un grand sourire réconfortant aux petites premières années inquiètes et timides. Albus reconnaissait qu'il était facile d'être intimidé par la magnificence de la Grande Salle, de son plafond féerique et de tous ces élèves et professeurs qui adoptaient un comportement frisant l'excitation.

Pour le vieil homme, rien ne surpassait le plaisir de retrouver son école favorite.

Depuis toujours, il haïssait les vacances d'été, il n'aimait pas le calme ambiant de son manoir. Il appréciait le bruit, la joie des enfants jouant entre eux ainsi que le bonheur de l'enseignement. Sincèrement, son métier était sans aucun doute le meilleur du monde et pour rien au monde il ne changerait de poste, même si on lui proposait de devenir ministre. Ainsi, comme en chaque début d'année scolaire, son cœur resplendissait de joie, de fierté de pouvoir siéger dans cette école historique et magnifique. Son sourire s'élargit et ses yeux brillèrent derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes, épanouis de voir sa chère équipe d'incroyables et remarquables professeurs. C'était ici qu'il se sentait le plus proche de sa famille et de ses amis. Sans eux, il ne serait rien, jamais il n'aurait pu atteindre ses objectifs de paix et de bien commun.

Ses prunelles bleues balayèrent les différentes longues tables remplies de victuailles et d'élèves hyperactifs. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes sur la table de la plus respectable des quatre maisons : Gryffindor. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un doute pour lui, Gryffindor était de loin la maison la plus merveilleuse, non pas parce qu'il faisait du favoritisme (il respectait les trois autres maisons et leurs qualités éblouissantes) mais parce qu'il provenait de cette maison. Albus avait passé, rencontré ses amis et vécu dans la tour de Gryffindor pendant 7 ans. Elle avait donc une place spéciale dans son cœur.

Le visage fin, adorable et sérieux de sa tendre petite-fille le ramena de ses pensées envahissantes. Il lui adressa son meilleur sourire réconfortant avec amusement quand elle lui lança un appel de détresse dû au bruit l'empêchant de lire. Elle voulait sans aucun doute disparaître dans sa chambre ou dans sa salle commune pour lire ou discuter tranquillement avec ses amis et les nouvelles recrues. Hermione était manifestement formidable, songea Albus. Elle lui ressemblait sur tant de points : une génie prête à tout pour atteindre ses objectifs en s'appuyant sur l'aide de sa famille et de ses amis. Le vieil homme était fier d'elle et son cœur battait de joie à chaque fois qu'elle partageait ses réflexions pertinentes et ses idées précises. La jeune fille appliquait ses enseignements sans faille, avec la fermeté propre aux Dumbledore. Imaginez alors son bonheur quand elle avait été envoyée à Gryffindor ! Il savait Hermione assez intelligente pour prétendre à Ravenclaw, mais non, elle était dans son ancienne maison ! Pour lui, elle était la dernière membre de sa famille (il ne comptait pas son frère ni même son ex-compagnon) et il avait juré à sa chère fille qu'il la protégerait de ce monde cruel même sur son lit de mort.

Rien que sur cette base, il avait pris la dure décision qu'Hermione porterait le nom de famille de son père Muggle-born, Calvin Granger. Il refusait que ses ennemis, notamment Voldemort, ne s'en prennent à sa petite-fille ! Il l'avait alors cachée aux yeux du monde et l'avait formée pour qu'elle puisse les affronter. C'était sans aucun doute la meilleure décision de sa vie !

Son regard dévia sur Neville, le meilleur ami d'Hermione qu'elle considérait comme un frère. Ce garçon était loin du petit bourru et timide d'autrefois, loin de là. Il avait grandi autant mentalement que physiquement, avait gagné des muscles et de la prestance. Il était impossible de détourner le regard tant son charisme émanait de lui. Et Albus était fier d'avoir enseigné la maîtrise de son aura au jeune Neville, il avait rapidement compris le fonctionnement des auras. Il n'était pas un génie, pas comme sa petite-fille, mais possédait néanmoins un esprit vif, adaptable à n'importe quelle situation (cela lui avait permis de détruire la réputation de cette Astoria Greengrass).

Ses deux plus grandes fiertés régnaient et éblouissaient les Gryffindors et Hogwarts.

Neville posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione, la ramenant dans la conversation avec Lavande, Parvati, Seamus et Dean, un groupe lié par les forts liens de l'amitié. Le jeune homme s'était établi tout un réseau d'alliances fort pratiques au sein de l'école. Cela lui permettait d'asseoir sa dominance et sa confiance. Son comportement serein, sûr de lui et confiant était bien loin d'Harry Potter. Contrairement à lui, il avait cette capacité de réunir des alliés autour de lui.

« Albus ? » Appela discrètement Filius à son oreille. « Il est tard, les enfants doivent se reposer, les cours commencent dès demain. »

« Tu as parfaitement raison, mon cher ! » Lui sourit-il avec entrain.

Le vieil homme se leva de son siège doré, gagnant l'attention de la majorité de la Grande Salle. Il dressa ses bras dans un geste faussement dramatique. Il aimait bien faire ça, cela amusait souvent les enfants et ça les rassurait.

« Mes jeunes amis, il est l'heure pour vous de rejoindre vos dortoirs, une dure journée vous attend demain. » D'un ton plus confidentiel, il ajouta. « N'oubliez pas de prendre soin de vous, un danger nous guette... »

Implicitement, il évoquait Voldemort. Si personne ne l'avait encore vu officiellement, il savait qu'il était là, à attendre son heure. Neville était le seul à l'avoir vu, le jour de son retour. Le ministère ne les avait pas cru au départ, mais Neville était un noble et avait le soutien incontesté d'Augusta Longbottom, connue pour sa droiture. Le jeune homme avait donc, en plein milieu du Magenmagot, fait un serment inviolable. Cependant, le doute persistait encore dû à l'absence d'attaques et de nouvelles du Dark Lord mais personne ne leur crachait à la figure. C'était pour cette raison qu'il prévenait les enfants : il refusait qu'il leur arrive malheur !

« Bonne soirée ! » Lança-t-il en faisant un petit coup de baguette, projetant un petit feu d'artifice.

Le brouhaha revint tandis que les élèves se levaient. Les bancs crissèrent sur le sol, les voix des préfets appelaient les premières années, les quatre directeurs des maisons rejoignaient leurs salles communes respectives, sûrement pour le discours habituel de bienvenue.

Albus attendit quelques instants, observant les élèves quitter la salle. Il voulait être sûr qu'ils se portent bien et qu'aucun d'eux ne se sentent mal à l'aise, notamment pour les Muggles-borns. Aucun ne semblait ressentir d'inconfort, à sa grande satisfaction.

Plissant des yeux, il suivit la dernière maison à sortir, les Slytherins. Il soupira en remarquant les petites premières années innocentes, plongées au sein d'une maison mauvaise pour leur développement. Il allait encore devoir prendre des mesures pour les protéger...Il passerait ses ordres demain à Severus. Il était bien trop épuisé par son travail intensif pour le moment. Et il lui restait encore quelques dossiers à traiter...

Il lâcha un soupir agacé. Il voulait vraiment rejoindre son lit douillé et ne plus penser à rien, à aucun problème pendant la durée de son sommeil.

« Je vais devoir prendre un thé citron pour me garder éveillé... » Marmonna-t-il entre deux souffles.

Le vieil homme passa une main sur les plis invisibles de sa robe excentrique rose bonbons, accompagnée par de charmantes petites cerises rouges. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la salle désormais vide et propre (il devrait penser à remercier les Elfes de maison !) avant de sortir d'un grand pas par la porte dérobée sur le côté.

Traversant les couloirs froids et longs mais pourtant réconfortants, il croisa quelques fantômes qu'il salua avec enthousiasme. Certain lui répondirent d'autres non. Enfin il arriva en bas de son bureau, devant la majestueuse et magique statue Griffon. Albus lança un joyeux « Sorbet Citron » (ah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il rêvait d'en manger tout de suite !) et un escalier apparut lorsque la statue tourna sur elle-même. Il grimpa sur une marche et atteignit le haut en quelques rapides secondes. Ces escaliers étranges, établis des centaines d'années plus tôt par le génie de Ravenclaw et de Slytherin, l'amusaient de tout son être, un vrai mystère. Impossible de les reproduire malgré ses nombreux essais ! Il songeait même à une théorie : la raison pour laquelle il n'arrivait pas à refaire ces escaliers était parce qu'Hogwarts avait une raison propre ! Il n'avait cependant jamais réussi à prouver son hypothèse !

Albus poussa la porte de son bureau d'un geste vif et rejoignit son bureau encombré par des dizaines d'objets magiques en tout genre. Il ressentait une grande fierté pour son poste de travail. Il avait récolté la majorité de ces objets à travers ses nombreux voyages et les collectionnait à la vue de tous. Albus voulait montrer à ses visiteurs son goût prononcé pour la culture.

Un petit piaillement attira son attention. Tranquillement posé sur son perchoir, son ami de toujours, Fumseck, se prélassait en délogeant quelques plumes de ses splendides ailes couleur flamme. Il lui adressa un magnifique sourire et passa un doigt paresseux sur la tête de l'oiseau légendaire.

« Bonsoir Fumseck... » Murmura-t-il. « Cela me fait plaisir de te voir, après tout ce fut un été bien long… »

Le Phénix piailla et secoua sa tête violemment avant de s'envoler et faire deux fois le tour de la pièce pour finir son envol sur le dossier du fauteuil d'Albus. Le vieil homme rit devant la bonne humeur apparente de son ami. Cela lui réchauffa le cœur de ne pas être seul à ne pas dormir. Fumseck semblait plutôt à fond pour l'aider à rester éveillé, le temps de compléter et lire les derniers dossiers remplissant son bureau. En voyant la petite pile reposant dessus, Albus grogna souhaitant de faire disparaître malencontreusement ces maudits papiers détruisant sa bonne nuit de sommeil. Sérieusement, il se promit de se venger de la personne ayant inventé la paperasse ! Il se rassura un peu : au moins ce n'était pas le relevé des impôts ! Une chance !

Soupirant franchement, il déposa son postérieur fatigué sur le confortable fauteuil. Albus passa une main sur ses yeux avant de claquer ses doigts, demandant au petit Elfe un thé citron bien fort. Il ignora Fumseck quand l'oiseau claqua son bec, voulant sûrement manger aussi. Il en était hors de question ! Cet oiseau passait son temps libre à dévorer tout ce qu'il passait sous son bec ! Le vieil homme l'avait vu, il avait pris du poids ! Pour cette simple raison, Albus ordonnait à ses Elfes de ne pas lui donner à manger en dehors du matin.

Satisfait de son thé (succulent comme toujours !), Albus agrippa le premier dossier, écrit par nul autre que ce profiteur de Lord Andrew Smith. Profiteur mais toujours rudement renseigné, sûrement, le Lord était l'un des meilleurs informateurs qu'il connaissait. Soupirant avec emphase, il commença à lire savourant une gorgée de son thé. Et malheureusement...

Il recracha le tout sur son pauvre Phénix quand il lut le titre du dossier. Albus toussa avec très peu d'élégance alors que Fumseck criait de colère, étirant ses longues ailes rouges. Le vieil homme lui adressa un rapide regard d'excuse et lui jeta un sort de séchage. L'oiseau partit bouder dans son coin à la fenêtre, refusant de lui apporter une quelconque attention. Mais pour le moment c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

« Oh... » Fut tout ce qu'il parvint à dire.

Albus bailla aux corneilles pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, incapable de détacher ses yeux de son dossier. Il allait devoir prendre des mesures radicales à la prochaine séance du Magenmagot, la semaine suivante. Il y était simplement écrit :

**Introduction de nouveaux Lords à la prochaine séance du Magenmagot d'après le Ministre Fudge et la Secrétaire Ombrage.**

En dessous figurait deux simples noms :

**Lords Gyffindor et Peverell.**

**OoO**

Sa nuit avait été agitée. Albus arborait deux cernes en dessous de ses paupières, normal vu qu'il avait passé une grande partie de sa nuit à chercher un moyen de se rapprocher de ces deux nouveaux Lords. Ils feraient de puissants atouts pour ses plans futurs.

Mais pour le moment, les cours allaient bientôt commencer. Et il venait de rater le petit déjeuner, le repas le plus important de la journée...Cela s'annonçait être vraiment une bonne journée...Il se fichait pas mal qu'il commençait à être sarcastique, il en avait bien le droit !

Albus marcha à grands pas dans les couloirs, passa une dizaine de minutes dans la cuisine pour savourer un copieux petit déjeuner, à base de citron, évidemment, avant de repartir faire le tour de sa chère école. Avec la fin de la deuxième heure de cours, il croisa pas mal d'élèves de tout âge rejoignant leur professeur suivant. Il les salua avec bienveillance, mettant sa fatigue de côté pour ne pas les inquiéter.

Les couloirs se firent rapidement calmes à nouveau. Seuls quelques courants d'air donnaient un minimum de vie. Albus soupira avec véhémence. Hogwarts était devenu bien trop silencieux depuis peu de temps. Pour lui, les rires caractérisaient cette école, elle se devait de respirer la joie, qu'importaient les circonstances ! Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, se chargeait souvent de cette part d'animation. Cependant cela faisait presque 3 ans qu'il demeurait bien sage.

Albus regrettait les blagues farfelues mais amusantes des jumeaux Weasley. Ces deux petits génies de l'humour avaient repris le flambeau tant attendu des Maraudeurs. Ils donnaient de la vie à Hogwarts, énervant autant les professeurs et les élèves qu'ils les faisaient rire. Il aimait bien ces deux frères : ils respectaient tous les critères des Gryffindors, courageux, espiègles et généreux. Ils possédaient également un cœur pur et un noyau magique blanc, comme il le voulait.

Malheureusement, à sa plus grande tristesse, les jumeaux l'avaient trahi...lui comme leur famille et amis...il avait honte de ne pas avoir vu leurs petits tours de passe-passe. Quelle ne fut sa déception et sa douleur quand Hermione vint le voir en lui apprenant que Fred et George cherchaient à sympathiser avec l'ennemi ! Il n'avait pas eu le choix, il avait dû prendre une décision qu'il regrettait...

Après avoir utilisé son rituel spécial inventé par ses soins grâce à son don de manipulateur d'esprits, Albus les avait liés à lui et à leur famille : les jumeaux ne pouvaient alors pas les trahir à nouveau. Et les jumeaux n'avaient plus jamais refait de blagues malgré toutes ses tentatives pour leur assurer qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix d'agir comme cela, que c'était pour leur bien...

Oui, le vieil homme regrettait d'avoir fait ce rituel, mais il le referait s'il le fallait. Les jumeaux s'étaient perdus, leur cœur pur avait été teinté par les Sorciers ayant un noyau magique noir. Albus voulait juste que les jumeaux apprennent de leurs erreurs. Un jour, ils comprendront ! Ils verront alors la voie du Plus Grand Bien ! Albus en était persuadé. Rien n'était de leur faute s'ils s'étaient égarés dans le mauvais chemin. Les Slytherins étaient les véritables coupables.

Mais maintenant, les jumeaux étant partis sans avoir formé d'héritiers de l'humour, tout était bien trop calme à son goût. Peut-être devrait-il intervenir discrètement pour apporter un peu de vie ?

Il continua sa marche, pensif, se décalant juste à temps pour éviter un pauvre deuxième année en retard. Il ne regarda pas le petit Hufflepuff, bien trop pris par ses pensées. Si le sujet des jumeaux Weasley le titillait toujours, l'information de Lord Smith l'excitait davantage.

Comment ne pas être excité en apprenant qu'un Lord Gryffindor existait encore ? Ce Lord serait bientôt introduit au Magenmagot, à la prochaine séance ! Il ferait un excellent allié pour son parti ! Avec lui, Albus pourra atteindre le Plus Grand Bien beaucoup plus vite : les Sorciers suivraient un descendant des Fondateurs, notamment Gryffindor, un Sorcier « Blanc », avec confiance. Ainsi, Albus pourrait pointer du doigt et dénoncer la dangerosité des Créatures Sombres et des Sorciers « Noirs » ! Et enfin, l'équilibre et le bonheur commun règneront en maître !

Cependant, Albus ne comprenait pas, cela le perturbait et il détestait être perturbé. Comment pouvait-il exister encore un Peverell ? D'après les archives de sa famille, les Peverell avaient été assassinés par ses ancêtres, Almina et Nigel Dumbledore, il y avait environ 200 ans. Le vieil homme ignorait que l'un d'entre avait échappé au meurtre. Et il n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre. Cela lui donnait des frissons dans le dos. La dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti quelque chose de semblable, c'était quand ce conn*** de Thomas Gaunt était apparu de nulle part, retardant ses plans. Pendant un instant, il avait cru que Tom Riddle était revenu et il avait eu peur. Mais à son soulagement, il avait eu tort, Lord Gaunt étant américain.

Dans tous les cas, il allait devoir garder un œil sur Lord Peverell. Il allait devoir enquêter sur cet homme : si son Test de l'Orbe indiquait que son noyau magique était noir, il allait devoir le faire disparaître comme Almina et Nigel l'avaient fait avant lui. Si au contraire son noyau était blanc ou gris, il ferait un merveilleux allié.

Albus avait hâte d'être Samedi prochain.

« Albus ? »

Une voix féminine inquiète le ramena à la réalité. Il leva les yeux pour croiser le visage crispé de Minerva. La professeure de métamorphose posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule du vieil homme.

« Vous allez bien ? » S'inquiéta-t-elle, les sourcils froncés. « Je vous ai appelé plusieurs fois sans résultats. »

« Oh, pas d'inquiétude ma chère. » Il lui fit un sourire rassurant, pressant sa main contre le bras de son amie. « J'étais perdu dans mes pensées en vue de la prochaine séance du Magenmagot. »

« Des mauvaises nouvelles ? Le parti traditionaliste fait encore des siennes ? »

« Non, rien de tout cela. Je... »

Albus ferma soudainement sa bouche. Pour l'instant, il préférait ne pas divulguer ces importantes informations. Tant que les deux Lords n'avaient pas été officiellement introduits au Magenmagot, il ne pouvait risquer de propager des rumeurs, on ne savait jamais quelles pourraient en être les conséquences.

« Rien d'important. » Finit-il par dire sous l'air surpris de Minerva. « Samedi soir, après la séance du Magenmagot, nous tiendrons une réunion de l'Ordre. »

Albus dépassa son amie, prêt à rejoindre son bureau après sa balade contemplative.

« Tu as appris une nouvelle, n'est-ce pas ? »

La question rhétorique de Minerva stoppa le directeur. Il se tourna à demi vers elle, ses yeux bleus brillèrent d'un magnifique éclat avant de redevenir normaux. Soupirant, Albus lui fit face, un air défait inscrit sur son visage.

« Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus avant samedi soir, je suis désolé Minerva... »

Minerva lui adressa un faible et rare sourire avant de le rejoindre pour presser sa main sur son épaule, dans un signe évident de réconfort. Albus apprécia l'attention, cela réchauffa son cœur tourmenté. Que devait-il faire ? L'arrivée soudaine de Lord Gryffindor, et dans une moindre mesure de Lord Peverell, était une bonne nouvelle pour son plan mais il doutait. Faisait-il bien ? Le bien commun méritait-il des sacrifices ? Utiliser son rituel sur les jumeaux était-il justifiable ?

Oui, assurément...sa chère et défunte fille l'accompagnait et le rassurait jusqu'au bout ! Pour elle, on ne pouvait accomplir ses objectifs sans se salir les mains. Il fallait bien passer par des sacrifices pour assurer la sécurité de son peuple et le Bien. Et ceux malmenant cette sécurité et ce Bien n'étaient autres que les Créatures Sombres et les Sorciers « Noirs » ! Sa fille, son gendre et lui-même avaient longuement discuté de ce monde injuste. Sa fille avait pointé judicieusement que personne n'avait la capacité de changer ce système...sauf lui, Albus. Elle lui avait dit alors qu'elle mourrait qu'il était celui qui rapporterait la paix et la sécurité dans leur monde, il était le seul à avoir le pouvoir requis pour réussir.

« Tu sais, Albus... » La voix de Minerva le ramena à la réalité. « Quels que soient tes choix nous les suivrons. Tu n'es pas tout seul. »

Il se mordit rapidement les lèvres avant de se reprendre. Albus ne pouvait pas se laisser aller alors qu'un enjeu des plus importants se profilait à l'horizon. Minerva avait raison, il n'était pas seul dans cette lourde tâche. Il avait des amis, une famille qu'il ne devait pas décevoir. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher.

« Merci Minerva. Cela me va droit au cœur. » Il lui accorda son plus beau sourire bienveillant et rassurant, enfin calmé.

Albus leva les yeux pour observer le parc de la fenêtre. Il faisait encore chaud en ce début septembre et le soleil brillait sur la verdure et le lac. Les enfants sortaient tout juste de leur troisième heure de cours et ceux ayant une heure de trou sortaient profiter de la sérénité de cette matinée. Le vieil homme aperçut alors quelques élèves de Slytherins, les jeunes Malfoy, Zabini, Nott et Parkinson. Plus loin, Greengrass les suivait, la tête baissée, évitant tout contact visuel, bien loin d'avoir l'assurance de la Reine des Glaces qu'elle était autrefois. Sûrement voulaient-ils se cacher pour parler tranquillement sans vouloir être gênés. Les voir marcher dans le jardin le fit frémir d'effroi. Albus ne devait pas laisser des adolescents « noirs » aussi libres, ils pourraient corrompre les jeunes « gris » et « blanc » par leur simple présence. Si cela se passait, c'était la fin de leur monde et il serait trop tard pour assurer le bien commun. Il se devait d'agir !

« Envoie moi Neville et Hermione dans mon bureau si tu les croises, je dois leur parler. » Murmura-t-il sans quitter la progression du groupe des yeux.

« Bien sûr... » Minerva hésita avant d'ajouter. « Repose-toi. Avoir l'air fatigué inquiétera les jeunes plus qu'autre chose. »

« Tu as raison... »

Le claquement des bottes en cuir de Minerva disparut au détour d'un couloir. Le vieil homme resta un instant de plus devant la fenêtre avant de se détourner, rejoignant d'un pas décidé son bureau. Il était temps d'amplifier l'entraînement de sa petite-fille et de son protégé. Avec la menace de Voldemort, des traditionalistes (et surtout de ce maudit Gaunt !) et l'arrivée de nouveaux puissants Lords, le futur restait incertain, plein de dangers. Et Albus refusait de voir sa précieuse famille en danger et non préparée.

**OoO**

« Plus haut quand tu vises, Neville. » Sermonna doucement Albus de son fauteuil. « Tu dois lever ta baguette deux centimètres plus haut et tu toucheras ta cible. Recommence. »

Sous l'œil scrutateur d'Albus, Neville se remit en garde et releva son bras droit, tenant sa baguette fermement dans sa main. Il plia son coude à demi et souffla. Puis le jeune homme fit un rapide mouvement du poignet s'exclamant un _Ray Luminis_. L'utilité particulière de cette attaque permettait d'envoyer un rayon lumineux avec une précision hors pair. A condition de bien se placer, évidemment. Un magnifique et fin rayon doré sortit de la baguette du jeune homme pour se fracasser sur une petite cible à l'opposé de la salle d'entraînement personnelle du directeur.

Neville sauta de joie et poussa un petit cri de victoire. Albus ricana gentiment. En même temps, c'était la première fois que le jeune homme parvenait à toucher la cible de toute la soirée contrairement à Hermione qui avait réussi au troisième essai. Pour cette raison, il avait envoyé sa petite-fille dans un coin de la salle étudier les multiples façons possibles d'utilisation de ce sort. Et de ce qu'Albus avait pu observer, elle se débrouillait plutôt bien.

« Bravo, Neville ! » Rit le vieil de bonne humeur, le cœur léger. « Tu t'es bien débrouillé ! »

Le visage rayonnant de son protégé suffit pour effacer tous ses doutes et ramener de l'espoir. Ce jeune homme possédait ce charisme spécial, calme et attentif, pouvant rassurer quiconque se trouvait près de lui. Il avait tout du Survivant : la confiance en lui (en plus de celle des Sorciers), la puissance physique comme magique, l'intelligence et cette influence qui attirait le regard. Jamais Potter n'aurait pu posséder ce talent.

Albus se leva de son siège et rejoignit en quelques foulées son élève. Il posa sa main ridée mais forte sur les cheveux de Neville et les ébouriffa avec un grand sourire fier. C'était fou comment le temps passait vite ! Il se rappelait quand ce jeune homme alors enfant rondouillard et timide le regardait comme s'il était un dieu. Maintenant, Neville faisait sa taille, bien bâti, n'ayant plus sa graisse d'autrefois, et le regardait désormais comme un égal. Et cela faisait plaisir. Seule sa famille le regardait de cette façon.

« Grand-père ! » Appela Hermione, la voix remplie d'excitation.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent pour faire face à une Hermione sautillant sur place, ses longs et beaux cheveux bouclés volant autour de son visage fin. Son sourire illumina la pièce et ses yeux brillaient de joie et d'intelligence.

« J'ai réussi ! »

« Montre-moi ! » Rit Albus aux éclats devant l'enthousiasme de la jeunesse.

Cela le rendait nostalgique. Lorsqu'il s'entraînait avec son compagnon, Gellert, dans sa jeunesse...ou quand il aidait sa chère fille à s'améliorer. Était-il destiné à vivre pour voir sa famille disparaître avant lui ? Il ne savait pas ce que l'avenir lui réservait mais il décida de profiter de tous ces petits moments de bonheur.

Hermione leva sa baguette, prenant la même pose que Neville. La seule différence se situant dans le maintien de sa baguette. Elle était légèrement baissée vers le bas. Fermant les yeux pour se concentrer, elle murmura la formule entre deux souffles. Le rayon sortit. Mais au lieu d'aller droit à sa cible, Hermione parvint à dévier sa course pour le faire tourner autour d'elle. Impressionné, Albus frappa dans ses mains tandis que Neville restait bouche bée. Intéressant. Vraiment. Il n'y avait qu'Hermione pour penser à utiliser ce rayon comme une sorte de tête chercheuse, lui-même n'aurait pas eu l'idée. Elle méritait bien son surnom de « Génie ».

Il posa sa main sur sa tête et reproduit le geste qu'il avait fait à Neville. Albus pouvait être difficilement plus fier qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ces deux jeunes adolescents disposaient d'une force et d'une capacité à accomplir d'immenses choses : ils pourraient révolutionner le système magique et le protéger quand il ne sera plus de ce monde. Albus en était persuadé.

Un piaillement boudeur attira alors l'attention des trois Sorciers. Albus haussa un sourcil amusé quand il vit son fidèle ami à plumes voleter devant la porte, voulant sortir. Il ressemblait à un chat miaulant devant la porte pour qu'on le laisse entrer ou sortir. C'était vraiment amusant. Fumseck, agacé, piailla une nouvelle fois avant de voler directement vers le vieil homme quand il l'entendit se moquer de lui. Le Phénix, vexé, pressa son bec à plusieurs reprises sur la pauvre tête du directeur qui tenta de le chasser en douceur s'attirant les rires d'Hermione et de Neville.

« Calme ! Fumseck ! » Se plaignit le directeur en se protégeant le crane tout en gardant un sourire amusé. « Je vais t'ouvrir et te donner à manger ! De toutes manières, la leçon est finie ! Venez mes enfants, j'ai de la tisane au citron. Cela vous fera dormir comme des loirs ! »

Albus se retrouva suivi par deux adolescents joyeux et fatigués et par un oiseau grognon et boudeur. La porte ouverte, Fumseck se précipita sur son perchoir et tourna le bec, refusant de saluer le directeur. Albus se contenta de hausser les épaules, habitué au comportement d'enfant gâté de l'oiseau immortel. Il ouvrit simplement un tiroir, retirant un petit sac d'urgence rempli de graine. De cette façon, il n'était pas obligé d'appeler les Elfes de Maison et de les déranger pendant leur repos. Il versa quelques grosses graines dans le petit bac sous le perchoir de son ami de feu. Puis, dans un mouvement discret de baguette, il appela trois tasses dans lesquelles il versa la tisane qui attendait patiemment dans sa théière chauffante depuis quelques heures.

Tranquillement, il s'assit et apporta la tasse à ses lèvres, savourant le goût sucré et acide du citron. Cet arôme surpassait n'importe quelle autre saveur ! C'était juste divin ! Incroyable ! Savoureux ! Délicieux ! Une véritable drogue ! Tous ceux détestant le citron étaient forcément des sadiques, psychopathes, sociopathes etc. (il savait qu'il n'était pas rationnel puisque sa propre fille n'aimait pas le citron et elle était loin d'être démoniaque...).

« Hum, hum... »

Le petit toussotement venant d'Hermione le força à sortir de son fantasme profond de ce fantastique arôme qu'était le citron (il bénissait le créateur de cet agrume !). Albus plongea ses prunelles dans ceux de sa petite-fille. Ses yeux chocolat étaient semblables à ceux de son cher gendre. Ils avaient la même profondeur et étincelle de vie. Il retint une petite larme de douleur...

« Grand-père, je voulais demander... » Hermione prit une gorgée de sa tisane, prenant son temps afin de garder l'attention de ses interlocuteurs. « Pourquoi soudainement nous appeler pour nous entraîner ? Surtout le premier soir de l'année ? Pas que je n'aime pas cela, au contraire, je peux passer plus de temps avec toi, mais cela cache quelque chose, je me trompe ? »

Elle reposa sa tasse sur la table devant elle avant de lui adresser un petit sourire connaisseur. Albus ricana doucement...sincèrement il aimait ses petites joutes verbales avec sa génie de petite-fille.

« Non, en effet... » Sa voix trembla d'amusement et de satisfaction. « L'entraînement n'était qu'une excuse pour vous voir...bien que j'apprécie grandement de vous partager mes connaissances. Ah ! Mon poste de professeur me manque tellement...je n'avais pas autant de problèmes ni même de contraintes ! Je pouvais suivre de près les exploits et apprentissages de mes élèves ! J'ai beaucoup aimé enseigner à Minerva par exemple, brillante élève ! »

« Directeur, vous vous égarez à nouveau ! » Rit Neville en le faisant sursauter légèrement.

« Oh ! Pardonnez-moi... » Un peu embarrassé par son comportement, Albus passa une main dans sa longue barbe blanche. « Vous me connaissez...ah ! Neville ! Combien de fois dois-je te dire de m'appeler Albus et de me tutoyer ! Cela ne me rajeunit guère ! »

Le jeune homme se contenta de simplement rire. Il avait la fâcheuse tendance à l'appeler par son titre de directeur et refusait de changer. Albus sentait instinctivement que Neville s'amusait énormément à ses dépens. Le petit filou...

« Avant d'en revenir à notre sujet principal, je tiens à préciser que la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, nous nous entraînerons sur l'utilisation de la métamorphose dans les duels. Préparez-vous à souffrir... » Il finit avec une voix doucereuse et malicieuse, provoquant des frissons chez les deux adolescents.

« Gé-génial... » Marmonna Neville, les tempes pleines de sueurs.

« Cache ton enthousiasme surtout... » Souffla Hermione, ironique, assez fort pour qu'Albus entende, provoquant un léger rire.

Albus pressa alors son dos au fond de son confortable fauteuil. Il reprit un visage sérieux, faisant briller ses yeux bleus un instant. Les deux amis se raidirent alors. Ils comprirent tout de suite que l'heure n'était plus à l'humour. Albus sentit une vague de bonheur en voyant à quel point ils étaient bien formés, reconnaissant tout de suite l'atmosphère spéciale d'une situation tendue. Bientôt ils seraient capables de tenir des discussions difficiles et ambiguës au sein même du monde politique.

« Samedi soir nous aurons un conseil de l'Ordre. » Commença le directeur posant sa tête sur sa main. « Elle se tiendra juste après la séance du Magenmagot. »

« Cela sera en rapport avec la séance ? » S'enquit Hermione, inclinant sa tête après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à son ami.

« Exact. » Acquiesça simplement Albus. « Je ne peux encore vous en parler, confidentiel. Mais d'après le rapport de Lord Smith, cette séance pourrait changer les alliances et chambouler le monde politique anglais. »

« Andrew Smith ! » Cracha Neville, le visage plissé dans un dégoût profond. « On peut vraiment faire confiance à ce profiteur ? Il n'est pas digne de confiance ! »

« Neville ! » S'écria Hermione, posant sa main sur son épaule. « N'oublie pas qu'il est un allié précieux ! Il est le descendant d'Helga Hufflepuff et son noyau blanc nous apporte un soutien important au sein de la communauté sorcière ! »

« Il n'en reste pas moins un sale profiteur ! Sa femme, son fils et lui ne sont que des sales connards près à tout pour obtenir du pouvoir ! » Répliqua le jeune homme, fusillant Hermione du regard. « Ils me donnent envie de les éviscérer à chaque fois que je les vois ! Je dirais que seule sa fille se distingue de cette famille corrompue... »

« Je ne l'apprécie pas non plus... » Lâcha la jeune fille balayant l'air de sa main, fermant les yeux. « Mais ils restent utiles et pour le moment ils n'ont pas fait d'erreurs pouvant les incriminer...on ne peut rien faire contre eux pour le moment. »

« Autant que j'apprécie vous écouter discuter par rapport à la famille Smith, ils ne sont pas le sujet de la discussion. » S'amusa Albus, coupant leur pseudo dispute. « Mais rien ne vous empêche de surveiller les moindres faits et gestes des jeunes Zacharias et Suzanne. »

Les deux adolescents ne firent que hocher la tête, un sourire satisfait plaqué sur leur visage. Albus haussa juste un sourire. Ces deux-là prévoyaient sûrement un mauvais coup, du même calibre que celui ayant fait tomber la famille Greengrass. Mais bon, il n'allait pas les stopper, cela faisait partie de leur apprentissage pour apporter le Bien.

« J'ai un service à vous demander... » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre vivement. « Les Slytherins ont encore un peu trop de liberté, ils pourraient corrompre les premières années. Il est possible qu'ils leur introduisent le Test de l'Orbe...nous ne pouvons le permettre ! »

« Tu ne peux pas passer par Snape ? » Demanda sa petite-fille en plissant des yeux. « A vrai dire, c'est ce que tu faisais jusqu'à présent. »

« Oui et non... » Albus soupira, soudainement épuisé, ce soir il dormirait tôt. « C'est plus compliqué que ça...je ne peux pas lui ordonner directement de dénigrer les Slytherins. La magie d'Hogwarts ne le permettrait pas, elle a nommé Severus comme directeur et protecteur de cette maison. Je ne peux que l'empêcher de temps à autre de s'interposer, pas plus. »

« Hogwarts est vraiment particulière...elle semble avoir une volonté propre... » S'émerveilla une fois de plus la jeune fille.

Il était vrai que la jeune fille avait une certaine fascination pour le fonctionnement de la magie d'Hogwarts. Qui n'en avait pas ? Albus lui-même avait souvent fait des recherches, sans jamais rien trouver. Il n'avait jamais compris comment les Fondateurs avaient réussi à s'y prendre pour construire un édifice possédant une volonté propre. Sa théorie pouvait d'ailleurs se confirmer, selon lui. Le jour de la mort de Potter et de Weasley, Hogwarts semblait mugir. Cela se réitéra plusieurs mois plus tard, Hogwarts s'exprima à nouveau, joyeusement cette fois. Albus n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé et il cherchait encore.

« Très bien. » Approuva alors Neville en se frappant les mains. « Nous nous chargerons de garder et de surveiller les Sorciers « noirs ». Nous les éloignerons des jeunes et des Sorciers « gris » et « blanc ». J'en informerai les Gryffindors dès demain. Vous pouvez compter sur nous ! »

Albus fit la moue quand il entendit Neville le vouvoyer une fois de plus...cela devenait lassant...

« Je toucherai un mot à mes élèves des autres Maisons pendant le tutorat. » Enchaîna sa petite-fille en renvoyant une mèche de cheveux derrière son épaule. « Nous devons faire attention à qui, particulièrement ? »

« Malfoy, Parkinson et Zabini. »

« Malfoy et Parkinson, je comprends... » Neville se réinstalla mieux dans son siège. « Mais pourquoi Zabini ? »

« Il est italien et nous ne pouvons le contrôler comme les autres familles anglaises : les Zabini n'ont pas de siège au Magenmagot. Sa famille possède des connexions...disons...illégales. Ils peuvent tomber sur des informations pouvant nous porter préjudice. Je préfère l'avoir à l'œil pour qu'il ne quitte pas le sol anglais. »

« Je comprends. »

Hermione se contenta juste de hocher la tête, approbatrice, connaissant déjà la réponse à la question de Neville. Albus se tourna alors vers sa petite-fille.

« Nous possédons Gryffindor et Hufflepuff grâce aux Smith, mais tant que nous n'avons pas un contrôle total sur toutes les maisons, nous aurons du mal à diriger la jeunesse sur le droit chemin vers le Bien. » Commença gravement le directeur en se frottant les tempes. « Certains peuvent encore nous contrer. Les Slytherins, malgré la perte de leur influence, possèdent encore du pouvoir. Nous avons besoin du soutien total des Ravenclaw. Ça avance, Hermione ? »

« C'est dans ces moments-là que je regrette de ne pas avoir été envoyé à Ravenclaw... » Soupira Hermione défaitiste. « Le plan de suivre Potter partout était vraiment une mauvaise idée à long terme... »

« Hermione...nous avons déjà parlé de ça...il était primordial de tester Potter pour voir s'il faisait le parfait Survivant. Tu étais la juge et tu ne pouvais pas le faire depuis Ravenclaw. » Albus en avait marre de revenir sur cette discussion une fois de plus. « Parviens-tu à te rapprocher de Luna Lovegood ? »

« Non. » Nia tout de suite la jeune fille. « Elle est inaccessible. Rien ne l'intéresse hormis ses bestioles invisibles bizarres et ses paroles étranges. En tant qu'héritière Ravenclaw, elle est protégée par Hogwarts, il est impossible de lui forcer la main. »

« Pouvons-nous compter sur elle et sa famille comme alliées ? » Demanda simplement Albus même si au fond de lui, il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Impossible. » Affirma Hermione en secouant la tête. « Cela dit, elle refuse également de rejoindre les traditionalistes. Selon moi, son père et elle ne comptent pas rejoindre la politique. Je suis pratiquement persuadée qu'ils fuiront dès le moment où les tensions augmenteront encore. »

« Alors ce n'est pas totalement une mauvaise chose... » Réfléchit tout haut le vieil homme. « S'ils fuient, nous aurons entièrement accès à la maison Ravenclaw... »

« Et s'ils restent ? » Rétorqua vivement Neville. « On ne peut pas les faire disparaître comme les autres. Malgré leurs airs lunatiques, ils sont bien aimés par les Sorciers. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, jeune Neville, je ne compte pas les 'faire disparaître' comme tu dis. » Le vieil homme but un peu de sa merveilleuse tisane. « Hermione, si tu n'arrives pas à obtenir les faveurs de la jeune Lovegood d'ici Noël, charge-toi d'une manière ou d'une autre à les faire quitter le pays. Évidemment, évite de le faire en t'attirant la haine des Lovegood, juste trouve un moyen de les faire fuir. Comme cela, nous aurons un contrôle total sur la maison Ravenclaw. Compris ? »

« Compris, Grand-père ! » Hermione bondit d'excitation, heureuse d'obtenir une tâche aussi importante faisant rire Albus et Neville.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans un silence confortable, savourant tranquillement leur tasse. Albus ferma les yeux, laissant le savoureux agrume couler le long de sa trachée. La suite des événements s'annonçait intense. Obtenir l'allégeance des Lovegood n'était pas primordial mais cela assurait de donner une excellente image au monde Sorcier. Mais avec un peu de chance, si Albus parvenait à avoir une alliance avec Lord Gryffindor, peut-être que les Lovegood suivront. Si c'était le cas, il aurait trois descendants de trois Fondateurs dans le parti moderniste ! Cela lui serait très favorable et il se rapprocherait de son futur idéal du monde magique !

« Au fait...directeur...en parlant de Lord… » L'interpellation de Neville le réveilla de son rêve éveillé. « Qu'en est-il du nouveau Lord Prewett ? Avez-vous trouvé qui il est ? »

La main du directeur frétilla et son poing se serra de rage. Voilà une autre chose échappant à son omniscience. Albus ignorait le nom du nouveau Lord Prewett et il détestait cela. Quelle ne fut pas sa colère contre cette vieille Muriel Prewett quand il apprit par Molly la nouvelle. Il aurait dû s'occuper d'elle avant qu'elle ne se recluse dans son manoir. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus rien faire...Molly, et notamment Bill, avaient bien tenté de prendre rendez-vous avec la vieille et fière Lady, Albus lui-même avait essayé, en vain. Cette nouvelle avait gâché une partie de ses vacances et malgré tous les espions envoyés, aucun n'avait mis la main sur l'identité du Lord. Il espérait que celui-ci fasse un jour sa grande arrivée et il attendait patiemment. Mais rien de rien. Lord Prewett semblait être un Lord fictif, inventé par Muriel seulement pour qu'elle se débarrasse enfin de sa nièce.

« Rien...juste...rien... » Grogna Albus, agacé par la situation, il serra ses doigts entre eux.

La réponse ne satisfaisait pas non plus les deux adolescents, Neville souffla par le nez et Hermione se pinça les lèvres. Eux aussi ressentaient une certaine colère. Normal, songea Albus, quiconque le serait à leur place. Quelqu'un essayait d'aller contre eux...quelqu'un ne faisant pas parti des traditionalistes. Ce Sorcier devait sûrement possédait un noyau noir : seuls eux pouvaient raisonner de cette façon.

« Que devons-nous faire alors ? » Soupira Neville en posant ses doigts sur son front dans un signe de réflexion. « Envoyer quelqu'un contre la vieille Prewett ? »

Cela sautait aux yeux d'Albus que même le jeune homme ne croyait pas à ce qu'il disait. Il est vrai qu'ils avaient déjà essayé d'entrer en contact avec la Lady Prewett, officiellement comme illégalement. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait fonctionné, alors envoyer quelqu'un contre elle semblait juste être un rêve lointain et irréalisable.

« Et Lockhart ? » Hermione leva son index, ses yeux bruns étincelants plongés dans ceux de son grand-père. « Je suis sûre qu'il se ferait un plaisir d'enquêter. »

« C'est vrai... » Reprit Albus retrouvant le sourire devant les paroles de sa petite-fille. « Le connaissant, il verra ça comme un défi. Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il essayera encore une fois de prouver sa valeur. »

Le vieil homme éclata d'un grand rire faisant piailler Fumseck qui jusqu'à présent se reposait et écoutait attentivement la conversation. Albus lui envoya un sourire contrit en excuse : son oiseau était vraiment intelligent.

« Je le contacterai dès demain. » Continua le directeur après avoir repris son calme. « Il est vraiment remarquable dans son métier, capable de prendre le caractère convenant à la situation. Un talent d'un parfait espion et assassin. »

« Directeur, nous ne sommes pas là pour faire le CV de Lockhart. » Appela Neville en faisant un signe de sa main droite, agacé. « Lockhart fait certes un merveilleux travail, que ça soit en tant qu'espion ou en tant publicitaire aux modernistes, il reste néanmoins la pire personne au monde ! »

« Il est toujours aussi magnifique... » Soupira Hermione, dans les vagues, avant de se reprendre sous le regard intense de son grand-père et de son ami. « Oui, oui, je sais, je suis d'accord avec toi, Neville. Mais il nous a permis de ne plus avoir Potter et Weasley dans les jambes, alors sois lui reconnaissant. » Accusa-elle en le pointant du doigt.

« Hey ! » S'écria Neville en se levant d'un bond avant de se rasseoir croisant ses bras sur son torse, boudeur. « J'ai juste dit qu'il était agaçant avec son comportement lumineux... » Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante.

Albus devait le reconnaître, le comportement de Lockhart était certainement le plus ennuyant qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Mais le directeur ne le lui reprochait pas. Après tout, l'ancien Ravenclaw faisait magnifiquement bien son travail et cela lui suffisait. Tant qu'il ne menaçait pas de près ou de loin l'Ordre ou le parti moderniste, Albus ne ressentait pas le besoin d'aller à l'encontre de sa volonté et de ses choix. Lockhart était facilement susceptible, il pourrait utiliser son influence en tant qu'écrivain pour divulguer quelques informations compromettantes si Albus le contrariait trop. Pour le moment, le directeur le contrôlait en l'autorisant à publier différents livres mettant leur cause du Bien en avant (comme son best-seller _Comment tuer un Basilic en 3 leçons_) et en le payant bien.

« Par ailleurs, nous devons faire attention à Voldemort. » Fit alors Albus, changeant de sujet. « Nous ignorons ce qu'ils préparent et où ils se trouvent actuellement, ce traître de rat et lui, mais ils frapperont forts. Quand et où ? Je l'ignore aussi mais nous devons absolument unir les Sorciers pour vaincre cette menace. Et pour cela, les Sorciers « noirs » doivent disparaître ou ils rejoindront Voldemort. »

« Je ferai ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le vaincre. » Affirma Neville, serein. « C'est la raison pour laquelle je m'entraîne autant, c'est mon rôle de Survivant. »

« Et ainsi nous vivrons dans un monde parfait ! » Idéalisa tout haut Hermione, avec un sourire rêveur.

Albus approuva les deux adolescents d'un hochement de tête appréciateur. Il savait par Neville lui-même que Voldemort avait retrouvé un corps après l'utilisation d'un rituel avec l'aide de ce lâche de Peter Pettigrew. Mais après ce retour, ils s'étaient volatilisés dans la nature, sans laisser de traces. Les Aurors et le Gouvernement avaient mené une enquête sans résultats, évidemment. Selon Albus, ils ne devaient plus se trouver sur le sol anglais et ils tentaient de retrouver leur force. Mais dû au manque de résultats, le gouvernement avait gentiment craché sur Neville et lui, refusant d'accepter la réalité. Neville parvint même à prouver sa parole après le lynchage public de la part d'Ombrage et de Fudge dont il avait été victime. Il fit un serment magique inviolable. Cependant, le doute persistait dans les esprits et certains refusaient encore de croire en son retour. Le monde Sorcier anglais était donc divisé. Et Albus était persuadé que les Mangemorts attendaient le retour de leur maître avec impatience. Néanmoins, un mystère perturbait encore le directeur : comment la marque sur le bras de Severus avait-elle pu disparaître ?

Le vieil homme apporta son regard sur la grande horloge ornant le côté gauche de sa cheminée. Il cligna une fois, puis une seconde quand il remarqua l'heure tardive.

« Mes chers enfants, il est temps pour vous d'aller rejoindre vos dortoirs. » Annonça le directeur, forçant les deux adolescents à se lever précipitamment. « Vous avez cours demain, vous devez être en forme ! »

Les deux amis se redressèrent et hochèrent la tête en réponse. Hermione vint enserrer le vieil homme dans une rapide étreinte lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Albus ne fit qu'un brillant sourire.

Alors que les deux adolescents arrivèrent à la porte, le directeur les appela une dernière fois :

« N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Grand-père, nous nous assurerons de propager ton souhait, tout sera en place d'ici la fin de la semaine. »

« Bien. Bonne nuit. »

La porte se referma sur les deux adolescents. Albus se pressa au fond de son siège, mit sa main devant sa bouche, ferma les yeux et soupira d'épuisement. Il se massa rapidement le visage avant de se le lever à son tour, prêt à retrouver son lit et enfin dormir. Il se sentait vanné, dépourvu de toute force. Parfois, il songeait qu'il devrait prendre sa retraite. N'avait-il pas fait assez pour ce monde ? Il avait vaincu son propre compagnon pour le Bien et la sécurité des Sorciers, il avait sacrifié sa vie personnelle, préférant se tourner vers le monde magique. A cause de cela, il avait coupé toute relation avec son frère après la mort de sa sœur, il ignorait même si Alberforth était toujours en vie. Il avait perdu sa fille et son gendre, cachait même sa propre petite-fille aux yeux du monde, la forçant à porter un autre nom que le sien pour la protéger des ennemis lui voulant du mal. Cela lui faisait mal. Vraiment. C'est pour cette raison qu'il devait absolument mettre fin au règne de terreur et de menaces que représentaient les Créatures Sombres, les Sorciers « noirs », Voldemort et les traditionalistes (notamment Gaunt).

Enfin, il pourrait vivre librement dans un monde en paix et en sécurité avec sa chère famille. Il vivrait alors paisiblement la fin de ses jours entouré d'êtres aimés, le remerciant d'avoir libéré le monde de la peur.

Tel était son rêve.

**OoO**

Et voilà, mes chéris ! Nous débutons la partie 3 avec le point de vue de Dumbledore ! Enfin nous pouvons comprendre ses objectifs et ses raisons. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, le directeur est un enfoiré, oui, mais il n'est pas tout noir. Il est aimant, attentionné avec sa famille et ses amis et il croit dur comme faire à son idéologie du Bien. Je crois que c'est même à cause de cette idéologie qu'il s'est perdu dans ses rêves : le monde n'est ni noir, ni blanc…

A vrai dire, je n'apprécie guère Dumbledore (je pense que vous avez pu le deviner) mais je refusais d'écrire un Dumbledore froid, connard, qui n'aime personne. C'est déjà fait et refait. S'il est devenu aussi manipulateur, c'est pour deux raisons : son don de manipulateur d'esprits qui est monté à sa tête et la perte de sa fille, Almina, et de son gendre, Calvin (sans compter Grindelwald). Sa fille lui a tellement répété qu'il était le seul à pouvoir sauver le monde magique qu'il a fini par vraiment y croire.

Enfin bref, pour plus d'information sur Almina et Calvin, il va falloir attendre.

Pour les fans de Luna (et j'en fais partie !), je regrette de dire que son rôle risque d'être minime…mais elle reste l'héritière de Ravenclaw !

Je crois que j'ai beaucoup ri au traitement du pauvre Godric…et je n'ai aucune pitié ! Sally doit se foutre de sa gueule !

A bientôt !


	22. 21) Yin et Yang

**Auteure :** Elfelmira

**Genre : **Mystère, Amitié, Famille

**Résumé :** Fin de la deuxième année, Ginny a été enlevée dans la Chambre des Secrets. Lockhart, Ron et Harry partent à sa recherche. Or le professeur, afin de s'accaparer toute la gloire, brise les baguettes des deux amis et les emprisonne dans la Chambre. Se retrouvant au centre d'un complot, ils vont devoir apprendre à survivre, seuls ou presque. Ils vont apprendre à voir au-delà des apparences et de la Magie elle-même... L'année du Serpentaire arrive...

**Bashing :** Dumby, Hermione, les Weasley (on les aime ceux-là) sauf les jumeaux, pour eux je ne pourrais jamais y arriver... Alors je sais, je fais pas mal de bashing sur ces personnes tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas très fan d'eux. Il y a une exception pour Hermione, j'adore ce personnage mais je trouve que le nombre de bashing concernant Hermione sont peu nombreux et que Ron s'en prend toujours plein la gueule. Alors j'inverse, Ron sera un gentil et si ça ne vous plaît pas…bah…pas grave !

**Attention :** Les événements de la première et deuxième année (sauf la fin) correspondent aux livres ou films. Les passés d'Harry et Ron seront modifiés à ma façon, donc pas de cris. Il est possible qu'il y ait de l'humour sarcastique comme je l'aime. Et enfin, pour les couples, je ne sais pas encore. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que c'est un slash. On verra. Risque de spoil mais bon, comme tout le monde connaît Harry Potter, on s'en fou un peu…

**Couple :** BZ/HP, je ne sais pas encore pour Ron, j'hésite pour un RW/DM ou un RW/DG, ça reste à voir. En vrai, maintenant je sais ce que je vais faire mais je vais pas vous le dire héhéhé !

Alors, petite information supplémentaire, je remercie ma Beta, Cuicuit, pour m'avoir corrigée et relue. Pour l'instant pub, je vous invite à aller lire ce qu'elle a écrit sur wattpad, c'est magnifique !

Ni _Harry Potter_ (le livre et le film) ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent, ils sont à JKR. Voilà voilà.

Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews et vos votes ! Je ne peux pas répondre forcément, c'est impossible, mais je les lis toutes avec grand bonheur. Merci !

« Parole »

_« Fourchelangue »_

_**« Langage des animaux »**_

**OoO**

**Partie 3 :**

**Chapitre 21 :**

**Yin et Yang**

**OoO**

« Par ici, my Lords... »

La voix roucoulante et particulièrement criarde tapait profondément sur les nerfs de Ron. Son sourcil tressautait sur son front et on pouvait apercevoir sa mâchoire se serrer. Si elle continuait d'agir comme une prostituée, il perdrait son calme et ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Combien de temps allait-elle survivre dans son feu et dans sa lave ? Le plus longtemps possible, espérait-il. Ron voulait la voir souffrir, non pas parce qu'il avait une âme de sadique mais parce qu'il ne pouvait pas la blairer. Dix minutes ! Dix putains de minutes avec cette femme et il avait l'envie affreuse de mettre fin à ses jours ! Ils devraient la suivre encore combien de temps ? Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait tenir encore...

« Nous devons passer le contrôle de baguette avant, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. » Minauda-t-elle, lançant des yeux doux au rouquin qui tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas l'étrangler au sous-entendu très déplaisant. « Vous savez, en mesure de sécurité... »

Ron se mordit sa lèvre inférieure, s'empêchant de répliquer. Ils ne devaient se la coltiner que pour l'escorte jusqu'au Magenmagot. Il devait tenir. De ses yeux saphir, il la vit tenter de se presser contre son frère qui s'écarta abruptement en se positionnant de l'autre côté de Ron en protection, mal à l'aise. Rectification : il devait la tuer.

« Nous voici au centre de contrôle, my Lords. Je vous en prie, après vous... » Elle s'inclina suffisamment pour profiter de leur postérieur quand ils passèrent devant elle, les faisant frissonner d'effroi.

Quelle horreur ! Des gouttes de sueur coulèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'il fit passer Harry devant lui pour briser le contact visuel pervers de cette chose qui portait le nom de « femme » sur son adorable petit frère. Elle ne méritait pas d'être humaine ! Elle ferait un parfait méchant de ces films d'horreur Muggles qu'ils avaient vu pendant leurs soirées détentes. Elle ferait peur au plus courageux des hommes. Dans tous les cas, il se ferait une joie de l'effacer de la surface de la terre quand son heure viendra. Il la ferait souffrir pour avoir osé poser ses yeux dégoûtants sur Harry ! Il la brûlerait à petit feu, sans mauvais jeu de mot, et plongerait ses pieds dans sa lave, lui faisant regretter d'être née, et...

« Vos baguettes s'il vous plaît, my Lords. » Une voix masculine interrompit les étranges pensées fantasmagoriques du rouquin.

Dû à l'horreur de ce trajet, à tout essayer pour éviter de se rapprocher de ce cafard humain, Ron n'avait pas vraiment observé son entourage, suivant leur 'guide' comme un mouton horrifié. Le trio se retrouvait en sein d'un hall où certains employés du ministère s'activaient tels des fourmis. Ils couraient, marchaient, les mains chargées de documents ou d'objets, des papiers volants passaient rapidement entre eux, rejoignant leurs destinataires. Les yeux de Ron furent attirés par un des ascenseurs dont les portes se refermaient doucement. Il aperçut avec surprise un homme bien connu, Enki Mucha, l'ami de Thomas Gaunt, qui lui fit un bref clin d'œil (l'un de leur nouvel allié), le réconfortant dans cette dure épreuve. Le rouquin souffla d'amusement devant l'encouragement distant du Muggle-born. Les portes se fermèrent et Mucha disparut de son champ de vision. Cela fut rapide mais cela permit à Ron de reprendre son sang-froid et de s'empêcher de commettre un meurtre en public. Cela n'aurait pas fait une bonne image.

« My Lords ? »

La question força Ron à regarder l'employé. C'était un jeune homme assis derrière un bureau spécial pour analyser les baguettes. Le rouquin sentit de l'amusement l'envahir quand il remarqua une pile de magazines en tout genre reposant à côté du jeune employé. Il devait grandement s'ennuyer.

« Je suis désolé, mon cher, nous ne possédons pas de baguettes. » S'excusa Ron, affichant un air affligé et désolé sur son visage.

Il ignora le gloussement de fangirl venant de la chose, se focalisant sur l'employé. Celui-ci roula des yeux, exaspéré par l'attitude honteuse de son employeuse. Par cette simple petite action, il gagna le respect du rouquin.

« Il est rare que des Sorciers se déplacent sans leur baguette. » Interpréta le jeune homme qui se baissa et attrapa une petite boite avant de la poser devant lui.

Harry fit un petit rire amusé et Ron retint un sourire. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de baguette depuis l'accomplissement du Signe : ils étaient des Mages. Mais les deux Sorciers n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir...du moins pour le moment.

« Posez votre main sur le boîtier. » Expliqua professionnellement l'employé. « Cela enregistrera votre signature magique, vous savez, pour la procédure de sécurité. » Il termina en chuchotant et Ron du tendre l'oreille pour entendre : « Enfin pour la pseudo-sécurité...on rentre comme dans un moulin, ici... »

Ron se pinça les lèvres, s'empêchant de rire stupidement. Son frère lui donna un coup discret dans les côtes, tout aussi amusé que lui. Franchement, cet employé était tout sauf fan du gouvernement actuel. Finalement, le rouquin s'exécuta. Il plaça sa main où se trouvaient ses bagues Lords (seule la chevalière de Gryffindor étant visible) sur la boite et envoya une faible impulsion magique. Harry fit de même.

Une fois l'action exécutée, leur 'guide' perverse sourit de toutes ses dents, leur indiquant le chemin. Avec réluctance, les deux frères lui emboîtèrent le pas, n'oubliant pas de remercier le jeune employé qui leur lança un regard de bonne chance. Chance dont ils allaient réellement avoir besoin...

Ils suivirent la « femme » dans les couloirs, descendant dans les profondeurs du ministère. Ils marchèrent tranquillement pendant quelques minutes, ignorant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient les avances perturbantes d'une « femme » ayant deux ou trois fois leur âge. Ron frissonna une fois de plus, il était persuadé qu'il allait avoir des séquelles de cette rencontre ! Des cauchemars peut-être !

« Nous voici arrivés. » Annonça la chose, les bras ouverts avec dramatisme. « Je vais vous annoncer aux Lords. »

Ron cligna juste des yeux devant la belle et grande porte de métal.

« Merci, madame Ombrage. » Réussit-il à dire du bout des lèvres.

« De rien My Lords... » Couina-t-elle avant de disparaître derrière la porte.

Le rouquin prit un grand souffle. Leur jeu d'acteur allait être mis à dure épreuve. Heureusement qu'ils avaient des alliés sur lesquels se reposer malgré le fait qu'ils devaient faire croire qu'ils étaient contre eux. Harry tira le bas de sa chemise. Lui lançant un coup d'œil, Ron avisa son air légèrement paniqué et inquiet.

« Tu...tu crois que ça va bien se passer ? » Chuchota Harry serrant sa canne d'aveugle fermement entre ses doigts gantés.

« Tout va bien se passer. » Affirma Ron en posant une main réconfortante sur sa tête.

Cela suffit pour qu'Harry reprenne son masque confiant, abordant un fin sourire innocent. Le plus grand regretta un instant d'avoir laissé sa chère Solange chez eux. Elle aurait pu le calmer dans les moments où Harry ne pourrait pas. Mais il était interdit de laisser des animaux (même des familiers) ou des Créatures Magiques entrer...discrimination et racisme... Ron se détourna pour voir les portes s'ouvrirent sur le Magenmagot. Il expira et inspira.

C'est maintenant que tout allait se jouer.

**OoO**

L'immense et majestueuse salle en arc de cercle était presque vide – quelques rares Lords et Ladies qui ne leur accordèrent aucune attention. Face à eux, surplombant le Magenmagot, trônait le siège du ministre et du président – alias Dumbledore. Les sièges confortables des Lords étaient regroupés en deux parties – les neutres n'existant plus dans cette situation en crise. A droite, les modernistes, parti de Dumbledore, fervent protecteur de la Lumière et de la Magie Blanche, œuvrant de tout son possible pour effacer les Créatures Sombres et la Magie Noire. Ron trouvait cela stupide. La Magie ne pouvait être séparée, cela allait contre l'existence même de Médée.

A gauche, les traditionalistes avec Thomas Gaunt à leur tête. Bien qu'alliés avec les deux frères, Ron n'arrivait pas à embrasser leurs idéaux. Certes, il était important de préserver les traditions mais on devait aussi accepter la modernité pour évoluer. Et le problème majeur des traditionalistes, c'est qu'ils acceptaient difficilement le progrès. C'était dommage, après tout, avec l'arrivé de Enki Mucha et de Nathaniel Morgan, ils changeaient doucement, s'ouvrant sur le monde les entourant. Depuis son enfance, les mentalités des Sorciers aux noyaux noirs changeaient progressivement. Il y avait encore du progrès à faire, mais ils acceptaient maintenant plus facilement les Muggles, les Muggles-borns et la Magie Blanche. Néanmoins, ils hésitaient encore à ouvrir leurs traditions et leur culture. Et ceci était embêtant. Ron avait prévu d'y travailler, sachant qu'Harry passerait plus de temps avec son parrain plutôt qu'à l'aider.

Harry le poussa un peu, le forçant à avancer. Il se pressa doucement contre lui, cherchant du réconfort. En effet, à partir de maintenant, ils allaient agir comme des étrangers. Ils devaient s'accaparer les bonnes faveurs de Dumbledore sans attirer les soupçons. Ils ne se verraient plus qu'en privé ou avec leurs alliés. Ils ne pourraient plus se réconforter, chercher la chaleur de l'autre. Pour la première fois depuis quatre ans, ils se séparaient. Et Ron se sentait tout drôle comme si c'était un rêve. Avec Salazar et Godric, et ensuite avec Ragnarök et Gaunt, ils avaient planifié leur arrivée dans les moindres détails. Mais jusqu'à présent cela lui avait semblé si loin. Et maintenant les voilà, là.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Ron hocha la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Son frère l'imita avant d'arborer un masque adorable, innocent. Le fourbe, pensa Ron, Harry avait tout d'un serpent sournois et rusé, et voilà qu'il se faisait passer pour un chaton incapable de faire du mal à une mouche. A croire qu'il n'avait jamais torturé son oncle et sa tante. Ron retint un rire sadique en repensant au sort misérable des Dursley. Il chérirait jusqu'à sa mort le souvenir des visages défaits et terrifiés des trois humains.

Ron s'engagea dans l'escalier, rejoignant le siège possédant ses armoiries, un griffon doré de profil. Il s'assit au sein même du parti moderniste. Son frère se retrouva à la limite des deux partis, montrant une fausse indécision. Suivant les informations obtenues par le peuple des vipères et de Gaunt, Dumbledore ferait tout pour essayer de gagner les faveurs du dernier Lord Peverell, le ministre de même. Et ils comptaient là-dessus pour braquer les projecteurs sur eux (les médias allaient sans aucun doute s'emparer de leur retour pour faire les gros titres). Leurs alliés pourraient ainsi commencer leur plan dans l'ombre, sans se faire remarquer.

Les bras croisés sur son torse, le mage ferma les yeux, profitant pour se reposer un peu. Il resta néanmoins prêt à réagir, ses oreilles à l'affût.

Son esprit vagabonda rapidement au jour de leur rencontre avec les traditionalistes. Il n'avait certainement pas prévu de se retrouver face à Sirius Black, le célèbre fugitif invisible d'Angleterre depuis presque quatre ans. Ce 'traitre' aurait dénoncé les parents d'Harry. Et Ron l'avait haï pour ça, pour avoir détruit l'enfance de son frère. Il avait souhaité sa mort. Lorsque Ragnarök leur avait évoqué le sujet de Sirius Black, Ron avait cru faire un arrêt cardiaque. Coupable ou non, Black n'avait eu aucun procès, ce qui allait à l'encontre des lois sorcières. A cause – ou grâce – à cela, son compte bancaire subsistait toujours. Il y avait une mince possibilité que le parrain d'Harry soit innocent et qu'il avait été pris dans un des innombrables complots de Dumbledore.

Et il avait eu raison de douter : Sirius Black était bel et bien innocent. Un innocent à qui on avait tout arraché : sa famille, ses amis, sa vie… Caché auprès de sa cousine, Narcissa Malfoy, et aidant les traditionalistes dans l'ombre, son apparition brusque pendant l'entrevue avait été une surprise totale. Et, malgré les années séparées, il avait reconnu son filleul rien qu'avec ses yeux, les mêmes yeux émeraudes que sa mère – bien que beaucoup plus profonds. Après quoi, les deux Mages n'avaient pas vraiment eu le choix, ils avaient raconté la vérité.

Disons plutôt qu'ils avaient arrangé la vérité. Pour les traditionalistes et Sirius, Ron et Harry n'avaient survécu que par chance (plusieurs tremblèrent de rage en apprenant le complot, le plan d'assassinat de Lockhart et de Dumbledore). En effet, dans la Chambre, ils avaient trouvé les célèbres appartements de Salazar Slytherin – ils n'avaient pas dit un mot sur le Basilic et le Phénix, ce n'était pas le moment, ils ne savaient toujours pas s'ils pouvaient accorder leur confiance – et grâce à cela, ils avaient pu apprendre grâce aux anciens manuscrits, découvrant leurs origines. Etant connectés au château – à Serpentaire – ils avaient pu appeler des Elfes de maison pour manger, boire etc.

Leur mensonge teinté de vérité avait fonctionné.

Maintenant, Sirius et Harry tentaient de rattraper le temps perdu – peut-être pourraient-ils lui narrer un jour l'histoire entière. Ils avaient appris le passé des Maraudeurs – Ron était persuadé qu'ils deviendraient les dieux pour les jumeaux une fois libre (le rouquin rageait encore pour la tragédie touchant ses chers grands frères, il ferait tout pour les sauver). Malheureusement, cela avait fini sur une discussion à propos de ce traitre de Peter Pettigrew et de la mort mystérieuse de Rémus Lupin.

Après quoi, Ron avait dû surveiller de près ce Blaise Zabini. Celui-là n'arrêtait pas de tourner autour de son frère, posant des questions de son point de vue indiscrètes. Il tentait de garder son calme, de se contenir pour montrer une image positive de lui-même. Mais il avait eu du mal – et il avait encore du mal. Il crissa des dents rien que de penser à ce maudit italien dragueur. Surtout que son frère était extrêmement intéressé par son aura spéciale ce qui faisait qu'il répondait à toutes les questions avec un immense sourire innocent. Ron pouvait presque croire qu'Harry répondait doucement à ses avances. La mère de cet…enfoiré…, la douce mais dangereuse Lady Bianca Zabini semblait également avoir adopté le petit brun – à la plus grande horreur du rouquin. Elle devait sûrement avoir perçu l'intérêt de son fils pour son frère. Aussi gentille – et mystérieuse – soit-elle, Ron était heureux qu'elle ne soit pas présente au Magenmagot, elle aurait probablement collé son frère tout le long de la séance pour mieux le connaître. En effet, elle était une Lady italienne et non anglaise, elle ne possédait donc pas de siège.

Etrangement, à cause de son énervement et de son comportement protecteur, il reçut des encouragements navrés et amusés de la part de Daphné Greengrass – une magnifique jeune femme qui avait eu la vie dure ces dernières années – et de gentilles moqueries venant de Malfoy. Le blond était la personne l'ayant le plus surpris. Il avait tellement changé, perdant son arrogance et sa supériorité. Il avait gagné en maturité, ce qui lui plaisait étrangement, lui envoyant une sensation inconnue de chaleur dans son corps. Avec Théodore Nott – qui parlait tout le temps de son adorable fiancée, Padma Patil – ils avaient lancé une longue discussion sur Hogwarts, Dumbledore, Longbottom et Granger. La simple mention de leur ex-meilleur amie le remplit de rage et de chagrin. Il ne comprenait toujours pas…pourquoi les avoir trahis ? Ils avaient pourtant accueilli la jeune fille solitaire à bras ouvert ! Il avait même commencé à ressentir des sentiments pour elle. Mais elle était de mèche avec le directeur, pour une raison qu'il ignorait et même Serpentaire et Godric n'avaient pu les renseigner, à croire qu'un seau de secret entourait Granger. Il regrettait d'avoir donné sa confiance aussi facilement envers une fille qui n'hésitait pas à leur planter un couteau dans le dos juste pour leur inclinaison magique. Sa trahison n'avait pas fait aussi mal que celle de sa famille mais tout de même…et cela avait dévasté Harry qui n'avait jamais connu d'autres amis avant. Et pour le mal fait, Ron haïssait autant qu'il pleurait Granger.

« Hum, hum… » Toussota une voix masculine à sa gauche.

Ron se retint de sursauter. Il ouvrit juste les yeux, nonchalant avec une assurance qu'il avait parfaite pour tomber sur un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Il était de taille moyenne, un peu bedonnant, les cheveux blond-gris, des yeux perçants, intelligents et rusés noirs. Sa noblesse ne faisait aucun doute, il était richement vêtu et s'en pavanait. Ron ne savait pas s'il devait apprécier cet homme. Il semblait cacher son jeu avec son sourire bienveillant rappelant bien trop Dumbledore. Mais Ron ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en faire un ennemi : après tout il ne le connaissait pas.

« Pardonnez-moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. » S'excusa poliment Ron, ils se serrèrent la main. « Lord Apophis Gryffindor. » Se présenta-t-il.

« Oh ! Quelle surprise ! » Etrangement, Ron ne croyait pas en sa surprise, il semblait parfaitement au courant de qui il était, les nouvelles allaient vite. « Lord Andrew Smith, enchanté. »

Ah ! Effectivement, cela ne l'étonna pas si le Lord connaissait son nom. Cet homme était réputé pour être un véritable informateur au service de Dumbledore. Il était un fouineur, patron de _La Gazette du Sorcier_, prêt à tout pour faire du profit grâce aux informations. Ragnarök les avait prévenus de faire attention à ce qu'ils diraient, de peur que leurs paroles soient décortiquées et sorties hors contexte. La famille de journalistes – bien que très riche – bénéficiait de la protection de puissants pour contrôler l'information. Pour cette raison, on n'était jamais certain de leurs alliances et affiliations. En cet instant, les Smith léchaient les pieds de Dumbledore. Mais pour combien de temps ?

De plus, Lord Smith restait une épine dans le pied pour une autre raison. Il était de la descendance d'Helga Hufflepuff. Beaucoup doutaient de leur ascendance mais Salazar et Godric avaient été clairs : les Smith venaient bel et bien de leur amie, la guerrière viking, Helga. Ils préféraient garder le mystère autour d'eux pour posséder une aura inquiétante. En effet, si personne n'était sûr de leur filiation, ils ne risquaient rien. Que se passerait-il si un des Smith mourait dans d'étranges circonstances et qu'ils étaient bien des Hufflepuff ? Cela provoquerait un pur chaos.

« De vous à moi, Lord Gryffindor, je suis ravi de rencontrer l'un de mes alliés en ces murs… » Glissa Lord Smith à son oreille.

Ron grimaça. Juste avec ces mots, Smith lui envoyait un message : ils étaient du même bord en plus de lui dire qu'il descendait vraiment de Hufflepuff.

« De même… » Ron lui lança un sourire conspirateur, complice, décidant de jouer le jeu.

« Cela doit vous faire drôle d'être ici. » Andrew balaya discrètement la salle qui se remplissait peu à peu. « Depuis la disparition de votre famille, on ne s'attendait pas à votre retour. »

« Il est vrai que ma famille a longtemps déserté son siège pour des raisons de sécurité. » Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. « Mais aujourd'hui tout va bien, nous sommes de retour. » Il prit un air confiant.

« Vous êtes bien jeune. » Analysa Andrew, le contemplant de bas en haut.

Non ? Sans blague ? Il n'avait que 17 ans ! Pas 48 ! Bien sûr qu'il était jeune. Ron résista de l'envoyer balader pour sa remarque sans intérêt et particulièrement non pertinente.

« Puis-je vous donner un conseil ? » Smith s'approcha de lui comme le ferai un vieil ami, Ron hocha la tête, se retenant de rouler de yeux, agacé. « Vous manquez d'expérience dû à votre âge. Nombreux sont les requins dans cette pièce. Ils n'hésiteront pas à pour détruire pour leur ambition. »

Ah, parce que lui n'était pas un requin peut-être ? Pensa-t-il, sarcastique. Aux dernières nouvelles, Andrew Smith ferait n'importe quoi pour obtenir le plus d'argent possible ! Sincèrement, il pouvait lui épargner ce discours. Il était parfaitement capable de gérer les discussions. Oui, il manquait d'expérience, Harry comme lui le savaient parfaitement bien. Ils prenaient des risques de se faire humilier mais, comme le disait Godric – et même sa tante Muriel – on apprend de ses erreurs. Et puis…ce n'était pas comme s'ils s'étaient entraînés en compagnie de deux fondateurs considérés comme morts et avec un Gobelin réputé comme être l'un des plus machiavéliques et manipulateurs de son peuple. A peine.

« Je prendrais soin de retenir vos conseils, my Lord. » Remercia le rouquin, charismatique.

Il rapporta son regard sur la salle désormais presque remplie. Seulement quelques sièges étaient vides. Le Lord brillant par son absence n'était autre que Lord Xenophilius Lovegood, connu pour être également Lord Ravenclaw. Son siège était vide depuis la mort de sa femme, Pandora. Il refusait de se retrouver dans les affaires et complots, il avait peur – à juste raison – d'y mêler sa fille, Luna, à toutes ces histoires. Il préférait s'occuper de son petit journal et de ses recherches. Ron ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Si Lockhart, Dumbledore et sa famille n'étaient pas intervenus pour mettre fin à sa vie, Ron doutait qu'il s'intéresse à la politique. Le siège Prewett était lui aussi vide, pour une raison que seul un cercle restreint de personnes savait. Le siège Prince restait béant pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons : Severus Snape ne pouvait montrer son visage dans une telle assemblée à un moment pareil.

Son regard tomba sur son frère. Le jeune aveugle – pas si aveugle que ça – surveillait son entourage avec soin. Personne n'osait lui adresser la parole, son regard émeraude perçant devait intimider ou sa canne devait susciter des questions. Ron ne doutait pas qu'à la fin de cette séance, beaucoup de Sorciers se bousculeraient sûrement pour lui parler.

Il détourna ses yeux saphir d'Harry, s'il le fixait comme cela, il apporterait une attention suspicieuse sur eux. Il balaya rapidement la tribune face à lui. Leurs alliés secrets traditionalistes ne lui accordaient pas la moindre attention, Lord Gaunt s'autorisa même à le fusiller de ses yeux glaciaux pour occuper un siège du côté de la Lumière. Aucune chance de penser qu'ils avaient pu discuter calmement peu de temps auparavant.

Une lueur rousse l'attira soudain. Le jeune mage cligna doucement des yeux. Reconnaissant sans aucun mal la Lady venant d'entrer, il agrippa fermement le pommeau de son siège pour s'empêcher de se lever brutalement ou de partir dans une crise de panique. Il laissa son don lui échapper un peu, brûlant le bois de cèdre. Ron soufflait, tentant de garder son calme. Il avait de plus en plus de mal. Devant lui se trouvait une des femmes qu'il haïssait plus que tout. Il n'avait qu'à lancer une boule de feu, appeler du magma et la faire disparaître à tout jamais, même devant témoins. Ron sentait le 'regard' inquiet de son frère mais il l'ignora. Tout ce qui l'intéressait était cette femme abjecte. Oh, il voulait la voir brûler, souffrir…

Le bois brûlé apporta une légère odeur à son nez mais qu'importe…Il attendait une chose : qu'elle s'approche, pour la tuer une bonne fois pour toutes. Soudain un froid intense sur sa main le fit sursauter. Intrigué, il baissa des yeux pour voir sa main emprisonnée dans de la glace. Il cligna juste des yeux, il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait. Il leva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry. Son frère avait un doigt levé et hochait négativement la tête, l'intimant de ne rien faire.

Ron se força à inspirer longuement. Il ne devait pas craquer maintenant. Penser au plan, il devait penser au plan. Il ne devait pas tout gâcher après tant d'années d'effort. De nouveau calme, il ne relâcha pas l'avancée de cette femme des yeux.

« Elle vous intrigue ? » Ron tourna la tête vers Smith. « Lady Molly Weasley. Lady depuis peu mais expérimentée. » Il rit légèrement. « Ce n'est pas surprenant, ses parents l'ont formée à être une Lady depuis son plus jeune âge. Ils ont dû être déçus quand elle s'est mariée à Arthur Weasley ! »

« Pourquoi me raconter cela ? » Chuchota le jeune mage.

Le Sorcier le regarda avec une fausse sympathie.

« Vous me sembliez surpris par sa présence. »

« Excusez-moi, je ne suis rentré que récemment en Angleterre. » Le rouquin inclina la tête sur le côté. « Les renseignements dont je dispose sont…un peu daté. Je ne m'attendais pas à la présence de Weasley au Magenmagot. Selon mes sources, ils ne sont pas Lords. »

« C'était le cas il y a de cela quatre ans. » Acquiesça le journaliste. « Si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous envoyer toutes les archives dont je dispose sur leur nomination en tant que Lords. »

« J'en serai ravi ! » Cela permit à Ron de détourner sa rage.

Molly s'assit et entama une discussion engagée auprès de la stricte Lady Augusta Longbottom. Ron la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle cachait sa colère derrière un masque de mère, il avait suffisamment subi sa colère dans sa jeunesse. Molly avait cette habitude de tiquer des sourcils quand elle s'énervait. Il avait une bonne idée de la raison de sa colère : après tout sa chère tante Muriel lui avait offert un joli titre. Ron observa sa génitrice passer une main dans ses magnifiques cheveux roux flamboyants. Il était franchement heureux de ne plus ressembler aux Weasley – merci aux quatre ans passés dans une cave, ses cheveux roux étant plus sombres et ses yeux plus clairs – cela ne lui manquait pas. Rien ne pouvait le relier à cette famille – sauf sa tante qui possédait un ultra instinct.

En la voyant aussi soucieuse de son rang, Ron se demanda où était passée la simplicité complice et confortable dans laquelle il avait vécu. Même s'il avait été mis de côté, manipulé et ensorcelé comme un objet réutilisable, il gardait des bons souvenirs : sa sœur, les jumeaux et lui en pleine bataille d'eau dans un été caniculaire, les repas splendides et délicieux de Molly, les soirées jeux de sociétés et échecs etc. Pourquoi avoir tout détruit alors qu'ils vivaient heureux ? Pour le pouvoir ? La richesse ? La renommée ? Le racisme ? Les liens familiaux ne comptaient donc pas ? L'amitié forgée avec Granger ne comptait pas ?

Cela faisait quatre ans que Harry et lui avaient été trahis. Parfois, le jeune mage – comme Harry – avait des réminiscences de bons souvenirs. Ils avaient du mal à y croire, cela sonnait plutôt comme un mauvais cauchemar qui disparaitrait au réveil. Cependant…au matin, la réalité reprenait le dessus.

Ron ne pouvait pas continuer à se lamenter, à s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il n'avait pas le choix, non ? Il devait juste continuer à avancer, à changer ce monde perdu par la folie des Sorciers. Médée comptait sur eux. Serpentaire aussi. Et il refusait de vivre dans un monde aussi corrompu, injuste, inégalitaire.

Ses yeux dérivèrent de Molly. Elle payera sa trahison. Elle payera pour la condition horrible de George et Fred. Il les sauvera il se le promit. Il ne pouvait les laisser vivre dans cet enfer plus longtemps. Mais que pouvait-il faire pour le moment ? Ron ne pouvait agir sans détruire le plan et sa couverture… Tout reposait sur Lady Zabini et Nathaniel Morgan – et Sirius – qui recherchaient des indices, un moyen de les libérer. Peut-être devrait-il les mettre en relation avec Ragnarök. Leur ami Gobelin se ferait un plaisir de les aider.

« Bonjour My Ladies, Lords, bonjour. » La voix chaleureuse et sage de Dumbledore le ramena hors de ses pensées.

Ron n'avait pas remarqué l'entrée du Président du Magenmagot et du ministre Fudge. Ils étaient assis dans leurs sièges respectifs, dominant l'assemblée, des documents posés devant eux, sur une petite table. Et il s'empêcha tout juste de tuer sur le champ le vieux directeur responsable de leur malheur. Il revoyait l'homme pour la première fois depuis quatre ans et sa haine ne fut que renforcée à la vue de ces yeux bleus brillants et chaleureux, comme s'il n'avait pas été le marionnettiste derrière leur tentative d'assassinat. Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il rêvait de le brûler…

« Que la Magie soit avec vous. » Le vieil homme récita les phrases rituelles d'ouverture de séance. « Je déclare la séance ouverte. » Il s'inclina respectueusement, ce qui fit grincer des dents Ron.

Lord Gaunt et Lord Malfoy les avaient pris à part suite à leur rencontre au manoir. Ils leur avaient donné une leçon plus que bienvenue sur le fonctionnement et les rituels du Magenmagot. Selon eux, après la parole du Président pour ouvrir la séance, le ministre annonçait les nouveaux Lords et Ladies lorsqu'ils y en avaient, et sinon, le Président reprenait la parole demandant si quelqu'un avait quelque chose à dire. Après quoi, le Président annonçait le sujet de la séance du jour, le ministre récapitulait les demandes de l'assemblée et, enfin, le Président concluait la séance avec les phrases rituelles.

Ce fut donc sans surprise quand Fudge se leva avec révérence, se redressant de toute sa hauteur – Ron se retint de rire quand il vit le ventre de l'homme dépasser – essayant de donner une bonne image de lui-même aux nouveaux venus. Le ministre se racla la gorge :

« Nous avons l'honneur d'accueillir deux Lords au sein de notre glorieuse assemblée. » Sa voix grassouillette raisonna dans le silence anticipateur, pressé de les voir, la majorité des Lords savaient déjà leur nom. « Lord Apophis Gryffindor. » Il désigna d'un geste de la main Ron.

Le rouquin se leva, un sourire charmeur, et salua l'assemblée. Comme convenu, les nobles le regardaient comme une bande de requins, prêts à tout pour se jeter sur le jeune descendant d'un Fondateur. Ron prit sur lui pour ne pas grimacer de dégoût. En face, Gaunt lui fit un sourire contrit et amusé. Evidemment, soupira intérieurement Ron, le plus vieux était lui aussi passé par là. Enfin, il se rassit sous les applaudissements de bienvenue.

« Et Lord Enkô Peverell. » Fudge se tourna vers son frère.

Harry se redressa également, un air adorable sur son visage, impossible de penser qu'il était capable de geler la salle entière en une seconde. Il agrippa sa main autour de sa canne et laissa ses yeux émeraude fixer le vide devant lui, probablement dans l'intention de montrer sa fausse faiblesse. Les nobles le penseraient plus manipulable avec sa cécité. C'était l'objectif. Même les traditionalistes – hormis Sirius qui avait dû jurer sur sa magie – ignoraient qu'il possédait la lecture des auras.

Cela réussi, Ron entendit Lord Smith marmonner dans sa fine barbe, enthousiaste. Il ne doutait pas que le patron de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ allait dédier tout un article au duo, mettant sûrement en évidence leurs faiblesses, comme leur jeunesse et la cécité d'Harry. Absolument parfait !

Harry joua le jeu jusqu'au bout : il tâtonna le siège derrière lui, dans l'intention de se rasseoir. La Lady assise à ses côtés, une belle brune d'une quarantaine d'années bien conservée, de haute taille, l'aida tout de suite. Ron haussa un sourcil, intéressé par cette noble dame. Que cela soit par sa posture, son air humble et par ses vêtements nobles mais simples, elle respirait la justice et la dominance.

Le rouquin tiqua. Qu'il pouvait être stupide, parfois ! Evidemment qu'elle lui disait quelque chose, il avait souvent entendu parler d'elle ! Dans les repas de famille, dans sa jeunesse, ou dans les journaux ! Elle était Amélia Bones ! L'incorruptible et droite meneuse du département de la justice, la seule Sorcière qui méritait un statut de Mage. Sa tante Muriel l'avait parfaitement formée. Néanmoins, il doutait profondément sur un point : jamais elle n'accepterait de s'allier avec qui que ce soit, quelle que soit la noblesse de leur objectif. En effet, de ce qu'il savait – grâce à tante Muriel – elle ne vivait que pour représenter la justice, qu'importait son camp, son rang et son sang. Pour cette simple raison, elle était sûrement la seule personne neutre de la salle et jamais elle ne subirait un complot. Bien trop de gens l'appréciaient ! Même Dumbledore ! La faire disparaître déclencherait une vague de crise dans l'ensemble de l'Angleterre.

Sûrement devrait-il lui glisser quelques mots sur la situation injuste de Sirius ?

« Je vous remercie. » Termina le ministre s'inclinant avant de se rasseoir.

Dumbledore le remplaça. Il se leva, grand et fort malgré son âge avancé, il s'imposait sans avoir besoin de sortir son aura externe. Un silence solennel et respectueux – même du côté des traditionalistes – s'empara de l'assemblée. Ron ne pouvait le nier malgré sa haine pour le vieil homme, il possédait cette attirance mystérieuse et puissante. Le Directeur serait vraiment un ennemi dur à abattre, cela semblait presque impossible ! Heureusement qu'Harry et lui pouvaient compter sur Ragnarök et les siens. Ron retint un rictus malicieux.

« Bienvenue à vous, my Lords, my Ladies. Et surtout, bienvenue Lord Gryffindor et Lord Peverell. » Ron inclina la tête. « Je suis heureux de compter de nouveaux membres parmi nous ! »

Dumbledore fit son célèbre sourire _made in grand-père_ à l'assemblée. Ron soupira intérieurement. Les discours à rallonge du vieil homme – bien qu'hypnotisants – avaient un certain effet soporifique sur lui. Cela ne lui avait pas vraiment manqué. Peut-être devrait-il l'enregistrer ? Histoire d'avoir un somnifère en cas d'insomnie…

« En ce début de séance, avons-nous un sujet particulier à aborder ? » Le regard de Dumbledore traversa l'assemblée. « Quelqu'un désire la parole ? »

Une main se leva au fond de la salle, hors du regard de Ron. Dumbledore lui accorda la parole.

« Une seule chose m'importune : pourquoi le criminel Sirius Black court toujours ? » Une voix masculine, inconnue, et dégoûtée claqua dans le silence. « Que font les Aurors ? Presque quatre ans que nous n'avons plus aucune trace de lui ! »

Il y eut des murmures indignés mais les nobles étaient en cohésion avec l'homme, du côté de la lumière. Ron observa les traditionalistes, notamment Lord Malfoy, grincer des dents. Ron le comprenait, Sirius, le cher cousin de sa femme, était leur protégé. Le fait d'insulter Sirius Black revenait à l'insulter. Ron ne pouvait que songer à ce que son frère devait penser en cet instant : il devait être d'une colère glaciale.

« Je crois me souvenir avoir fait le point sur cette question, le mois précédent ! » Un homme se leva d'un bond, Ron le reconnu comme être Lord Rufus Scrimgeour, le chef du bureau des Aurors (il avait dîné un jour avec eux quand il avait 9 ans). « Nous ne pouvons rien faire ! Black n'a plus refait surface depuis sa vague apparition à Hogwarts ! Que faire ? Il a sûrement quitté le pays à l'heure qu'il est ! »

« C'est votre travail, Lord Scrimgeour, d'assurer notre sécurité ! » Répliqua l'homme, colérique, il attaqua. « A quoi servent les Aurors s'ils ne peuvent arrêter un seul fuyard ? A quoi servez-vous ? »

« Black est rusé ! » S'emporta le chef des Aurors, défendant son métier. « Vous le savez autant que moi ! Il est le seul à avoir réussi à fuir Azkaban ! Il est parfaitement capable de camoufler ses traces. »

« Vos excuses ne m'intéressent pas ! Vous êtes seulement… »

« My Lords, je vous en prie, calmez-vous. » Interrompit Dumbledore en levant les bras, symbole de paix. « Nous sommes les nobles représentants du Magenmagot et non des enfants. Ce comportement n'est pas toléré dans cette assemblée. »

Le directeur adressa une œillade perçante vers les deux hommes qui se rassirent et se turent. L'autorité impressionnante de Dumbledore laissait Ron frissonnant. Cet homme était un monstre. Comment pouvaient-ils s'imaginer le battre ? Il doutait malgré tout son entraînement auprès des deux Fondateurs. Il grimaça presque et posa une main distraite sur son crâne. Si Godric l'entendait penser maintenant, il recevrait sans aucun doute quelques douloureux coups de bec.

« Nous nous sommes déjà prononcés sur cette question. » Continua le vieil homme parfaitement calme. « Black est en cavale, nous n'aurons aucun mal à l'appréhender dès qu'il refera surface. Mais laissons faire nos chers Aurors. Lord Scrimgeour fait de tout son possible pour le traquer. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps… » Il laissa sa phrase en suspense, laissant à l'assemblée le soin d'imaginer la suite. « Autre chose ? »

« Président Dumbledore. » Amélia Bones se redressa, droite.

Dumbledore l'autorisa à prendre la parole d'un hochement la tête. Lady Bones se leva lentement, captant l'attention de tous. Elle savait comment se faire respecter.

« J'aimerai poser une condition sur la question de Sirius Black. »

Sa demande étrange suscita l'intérêt général. Ron haussa un sourcil, curieux de ce qu'elle allait dire. Se pourrait-elle qu'elle ait découvert le manque de procès ? La connaissant, cela ne serait pas surprenant.

« Allez-y. » L'invita le vieil homme à continuer, curieux.

« Je viens de remarquer un détail. » Commença-t-elle, la voix basse, douce et attirante. « Un détail qui a son importance. » Elle posa sa main sur le cœur. « Vous connaissez tous ici présents mon amour pour la justice. Pour cette simple raison, j'aime me perdre dans les archives d'anciens procès, les vérifier et les rejouer dans ma tête. » Elle marqua une pause, balayant de ses yeux chocolat les nobles. « Je suis tombée sur une bien étrange histoire… »

« Quelle est cette histoire, Lady Bones ? » S'intéressa vivement le ministre Fudge fort intrigué.

« J'y venais, Mr le ministre. » Elle sourit poliment. « Je suis tombée sur l'histoire de Sirius Black lui-même. »

Il eut des murmures bas volant d'un siège à l'autre. Ron sentit Lord Smith frétiller comme un poisson dans de l'eau cristalline pure. Il semblait impatient de connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire, prêt à tout pour faire les gros titres. Face à lui, il remarqua sans mal la confusion dans les traits nobles des traditionalistes, même si Gaunt le cachait bien.

« Je vais être brève. » Continua dramatiquement la fière Lady. « Mais avant de continuer, je voudrais poser quelques questions. Puis-je ? » Elle se tourna vers Dumbledore.

Celui-ci, intrigué par la tournure des évènements, lui fit signe de continuer. Il faut dire, Lady Bones avait le don de la parole, elle savait comment s'y prendre pour capter la foule. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait bâti une telle réputation en si peu de temps. Et ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait été prise sous l'aile maternelle mais stricte de sa tante Muriel.

« Nous sommes tous ici d'accord qu'un homme – ou une femme – accusé d'un crime, quel qu'il soit, doit être soumis à la justice ? » Les nobles approuvèrent par des hochements de tête ou par des murmures. « Il est normal, selon vous, de subir un procès qu'importe l'accusation, le sang, le rang ? » D'autres approbations. Elle continua son raisonnement impassible. « Si l'on vous dit qu'un homme a trahi ses amis pour le pouvoir et qu'ils ont été assassinés, a-t-il le droit à un procès ? » Certains tiquèrent à cet exemple mais ils approuvèrent.

Ron, qui avait déjà compris son jeu, vit des nobles ouvrir grand la bouche.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi Sirius Black n'a jamais eu de procès ? Pourquoi a-t-il été condamné à Azkaban sans procès ? Était-il coupable ? Ou était-il vraiment innocent comme il le prétendait ? » La voix d'Amélia Bones se perdit dans des cris outragés, indignés.

Ron observa bouche bée le brouhaha et la cacophonie choquée des nobles. Hé ? Même lui se comportait de façon plus mature. Mais Ron ne pouvait leur en vouloir. Apprendre qu'un Lord n'avait pas eu de procès pouvait être atterrant. S'il n'avait pas été mis au courant plus tôt, il aurait eu la même réaction.

Il tourna la tête vers Dumbledore. Son masque de grand-père avait légèrement craqué, Ron pouvait l'apercevoir fumer de colère. Oh ? Il avait quelque chose contre Sirius ? Ne voulait-il pas le voir libre ? Cela ne l'étonnerait pas, cette histoire pouvait affaiblir son influence. Après tout, il était Président du Magenmagot à cette époque et il était de notoriété commune qu'il était attaché à Sirius et à sa bande. Le fait qu'il ne s'était pas imposé pour que l'homme ait un procès malgré son pouvoir pouvait lui nuire.

Mais la question principale n'était pas là : pourquoi Lady Bones avait attendu ce jour précis pour parler de cette histoire ? Elle en avait eu l'occasion à maintes reprises…

Le jeune mage laissa son regard tomber sur son petit frère. Le brun souriait malicieusement, heureux ou…plutôt fier de son coup. Ses prunelles vertes profondes brillaient, ne dérivant pas de la forme de la Lady. Ron comprit tout de suite. Un sourire vint s'inscrire sur ses lèvres.

Le petit renard rusé. Il avait parfaitement tout calculé.

Il avait choisi sa place dans l'assemblée exprès. Non parce qu'il voulait faire preuve de neutralité pendant un temps mais pour être assis près de Lady Amélia Bones. Harry avait dû glisser quelques mots et quelques documents prouvant ses dires à la femme. Juste comme elle était, Bones s'était tout de suite révoltée. Cela expliquait tout. Ron frissonna devant la vive réflexion presque terrifiante de son rusé de petit frère. Même lui ne l'avait pas vu venir. Harry n'était vraiment pas un adversaire avec lequel il voulait se confronter.

« Pouvez-vous nous prouver vos paroles, Lady Bones ? » La voix inquiète à la limite de la panique du ministre calma l'assemblée. « Ce que vous nous dites est très grave ! »

Lady Bones sortit de sa robe des documents – ce qui prouva à Ron qu'Harry avait donné des documents – et les dupliqua d'un coup de baguette pour les envoyer aux quatre coins de la salle. Les nobles se précipitèrent pour lire avec gravité.

« Voilà mes preuves. » Affirma-t-elle. « Si vous ne me croyez pas, faites-les vérifier ! Tout est vrai ! »

« En effet ! » S'écria Lord Malfoy, Ron remarqua qu'il était plein d'espoir. « Ces documents sont vrais ! »

« Que faire dans ce cas ? » Demanda Lady Longbottom d'une voix froide, comme à son habitude. « Nous ne pouvons renvoyer Black à Azkaban sans procès, cela nuirait à notre image. »

Ron roula des yeux, fatigué. Les Sorciers et l'image…vraiment agaçant…Ils ne pouvaient rien faire sans se questionner de l'image renvoyée, comme un jeu les empêchant de vivre pleinement. Cela était insupportable et malheureusement le rouquin devait jouer avec ces règles encore un peu.

« C'est ce que je demande. » Lady Bones se tourna vers Rufus Scrimgeour. « Demandez à vos Aurors de capturer Black en vie, il se doit d'avoir un procès, coupable ou non ! » Elle regarda ensuite Dumbledore et Fudge. « Cela ne vous pose aucun problème ? »

« Non, non, faites, faites. » Accorda rapidement Fudge, paniqué de perdre son poste après cette scandaleuse affaire. « Cela ne vous gêne pas, Président ? »

« Au contraire. » Le vieil homme avait repris son masque de grand-père rassurant. « Qu'il en soit ainsi ! Que Black soit capturé et qu'il ait un procès ! » Annonça-t-il levant sa main.

L'assemblée fut rassurée. Black aura un procès et justice sera faite. Tel était le choix de l'assemblée. Et même si Dumbledore était furieux, il ne pouvait revenir sur une telle décision. Et jamais, il ne pourra savoir d'où Bones tenait véritablement ses documents.

La représentante de la justice se rassit, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, inclinant la tête respectueusement aux nobles la gratifiant. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry. Celui-ci avait repris son masque innocent, adorable. Rien à voir avec l'être malicieux et calculateur qu'il avait été. Rien ni personne ne pouvait le soupçonner. Et Ron avait vraiment du mal à croire que son frère avait accompli son premier mouvement politique dans l'ombre, dès la première séance. Harry et lui avaient pourtant décidé de passer la première séance du Magenmagot à observer son déroulement. Peut-être qu'Harry ne voulait pas laisser passer l'occasion ? Il se sentait nul comparé à lui, il n'avait rien accompli.

« Silence, s'il vous plaît ! » Dumbledore claqua des doigts, rappelant à l'ordre. « Nous avons encore à discuter ! » Il attendit le calme complet et reprit : « Avant tout, quelqu'un désire ajouter quelque chose ? »

Lord Smith marmonna assez bas pour que seul Ron puisse l'entendre.

« On devrait peut-être parler des Gobelins, non ? Ils deviennent vraiment insupportables ! Ils ont failli me refuser l'accès à mon compte la dernière fois ! »

Ron sourit, connaisseur mais ne dit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Dumbledore poursuivit :

« Bien, bien. Passons à l'ordre du jour. »

Dumbledore s'empara du papier devant lui et le lut haut et fort pour que tous l'entendent. Ron se pencha en avant.

« Nous aborderons le sujet suivant : Voldemort et son possible retour. »

Ron vit la majorité de la salle frissonner d'effroi à l'entente du nom maudit. Rare étaient ceux ne réagissant pas – évidemment, il en faisait parti. Puis certains murmurèrent, scandalisés.

« Nous avons déjà abordé ce sujet ! » S'écria quelqu'un, agacé.

« Il est revenu ! » S'écria un autre.

« Il n'est pas revenu » Répliqua son voisin.

« Vous remettez en doute la parole de Dumbledore et du Survivant ? » Enchaîna Lady Molly Weasley, la voix mordante.

Cela mit fin au débat puéril. Il haïssait Molly, mais Ron ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait raison. En effet, pourquoi Dumbledore et Neville Longbottom mentiraient sur un tel sujet ? Cela n'avait pas de sens ! Et certes, Ron avait longtemps douté sur l'éventuel retour de Voldemort mais Muriel comme les Flamels les avaient avertis de faire attention. Et maintenant il avait eu la confirmation du retour de Voldemort : les traditionalistes, anciens partisans pour la plupart, avaient possédé la marque. Celle-ci, selon eux, avait brûlé violemment ce 24 juin, le jour de la dernière épreuve du Tournoi, pour disparaître. Malheureusement, cela ne voulait pas dire que le Dark Lord était mort, non, cela voulait dire que sa signature magique avait changé, comme s'il était devenu une autre personne.

Mais là n'était pas le sujet du jour. Ils en avaient suffisamment parlé entre eux quelques temps auparavant.

« De quoi voulez-vous parler encore ? » Demanda Lord Gaunt. « Pour notre part, nous avons déjà approuvé son retour. Je sais pertinemment que des doutes persistent ici-même mais comme Lady Weasley vient de si bien l'annoncer, le Président Dumbledore et le Survivant ont fait un Serment Inviolable sous nos propres yeux. Comment ne pas y croire ? »

« Cela me paraît normal que des gens comme vous approuvent son retour ! » Attaqua le même Lord ayant accusé Scrimgeour d'incapable. « Vous êtes un Mage Noir, un Deatheater ! » Il eut des murmures appréhensifs à ces accusations.

« Lord Dodge, je vous en prie. » Calma le ministre. « C'est une grave accusation que vous nous portez là. Pouvez-vous nous le prouver ? »

« Evidemment ! » S'écria le dénommé Dodge. « Qu'ils montrent leurs bras ! On verra s'il est marqué ! »

« Cela ne vous gêne pas ? » Il se tourna vers les traditionalistes.

Ron remarqua que Dumbledore semblait grandement intéressé même si, résigné. Il devait savoir, grâce à Severus, que la marque n'était plus mais il devait sûrement garder espoir – et il n'était pas le seul, des modernistes se penchaient en avant, attendant avec impatience un moyen de se débarrasser d'eux d'un seul coup. Les traditionalistes haussèrent littéralement les épaules, peu concernés. Un par un, ils relevèrent leurs manches, dévoilant leurs bras vierges.

« Cela vous satisfait ? » Sourit malicieusement Lord Gaunt, grandement amusé par la décomposition de Lord Dodge

Honteux, l'homme hocha la tête, refusant de croiser le regard de quiconque. Ron entendit son voisin gémir. Intrigué, il jeta un coup d'œil à Lord Simth. Celui-ci avait le visage plongé dans ses mains.

« Vous allez bien ? » Chuchota Ron, inquiet malgré son manque d'empathie à son égard.

« Oui… » Gémit-il, piteusement. « J'ai juste honte que cet homme soit mon beau-frère… »

« Beau-frère ? »

« J'ai épousé sa jeune sœur, Magdaleine. » Le renseigna-t-il avec en train. « Heureusement qu'elle possède un cerveau en état de fonctionnement. Je suis presque déçu qu'elle ne soit pas Lady Dodge juste pour éviter un homme tel que lui… » Smith repartit dans un gémissement, continuant de se lamenter sur ses histoires de famille.

Ron ne s'intéressa pas davantage à lui. A vrai dire, Lord Dodge lui semblait stupide et plein de préjugés absurdes – plus que les autres, si c'était possible. Il ne semblait d'ailleurs guère apprécié, que cela soit par son parti, les modernistes, ou par les traditionalistes. Il plaignit presque intérieurement Lord Smith pour devoir supporter cet homme à ses repas de famille. Cela ne devait pas être joyeux tous les jours.

« Je suppose qu'on abrège le sujet de Voldemort. » Fit enfin Dumbledore. « Je sais que certains doutes persistent au sujet de son retour, simplement parce que, pour l'instant, il n'a rien fait. Il doit certainement reconstituer ses forces, attendre dans l'ombre prêt à attaquer aux moindres signes de faiblesse. Le fait qu'on ne le voit pas ne veut pas dire qu'il n'est pas là. »

Il y eut des affirmations de-ci, de-là. Il y eut bien des grognements de protestations venant des modernistes mais ils furent ignorés. La majorité des nobles savaient parfaitement que Voldemort était de retour malgré son absence. Le ministre Fudge lui-même avait été obligé de reconnaître la vérité et les paroles du Survivant et de Dumbledore. Ron savait pertinemment que le ministre aurait préféré nier ces faits et accuser les deux hommes de folie. Mais voilà, il ne pouvait pas se mettre à dos l'ensemble – hormis certains – du Magenmagot seulement pour satisfaire son égo.

« Ministre Fudge. » Appela Lord Gaunt. « Voldemort est en vie. Nous sommes tous d'accords là-dessus. » Il y eut des frissons. « Alors, pourquoi les Aurors ne subissent pas une formation nécessaire pour se défendre et défendre les innocents ? » Il se tourna vers Lord Scrimgeour, celui-ci le fusillait du regard. « Ne devez-vous pas envoyer vos Aurors aux quatre coins du pays et assurer la sécurité ? »

« Je connais mon métier bien mieux que vous, Lord Gaunt. » Répliqua le chef du Département des Aurors. « Si vous n'êtes pas satisfaits, je vous en prie, prenez ma place ! Je doute sincèrement que vous ayez l'autorité nécessaire pour diriger un tel département ! » Il se moqua sous les yeux approbateurs des modernistes. « Enfin…cela dépend si un Sorcier 'Noir' puisse gérer des Aurors… »

Il finit assez bas pour que seul ces voisins l'entendent – dont Ron qui grinça des dents à l'insulte raciste à moitié déguisée. Les ricanements des nobles dits 'Blancs' permirent aux traditionalistes, notamment à Gaunt, de comprendre qu'ils venaient d'être insultés. Mais ils ne répondirent rien : cela ne servait à rien de mener une dispute maintenant, ils perdraient plus qu'ils ne gagneraient.

« Loin de moi de vous critiquer. » Calma posément Gaunt, sa main posée sur son genou. « Je tenais juste à remarquer que les mesures de sécurité ne sont pas adaptées à une telle crise. »

« Si cela vous tracasse tant que ça, je tiens à vous rassurer, nous y travaillons. » Lord Scrimgeour pointa vaguement le ministre et lui-même, d'un geste moqueur. « D'ici la prochaine séance les mesures de sécurité seront mise en place. »

« Devons-nous dire que nous sommes en état d'urgence ? » S'enquit Lady Longbottom, plusieurs Sorciers hochèrent la tête.

Le ministre ouvrit et ferma la bouche, pris au dépourvu. Ron roula des yeux : quel piètre ministre, loin d'être efficace en temps de crise. Il ne donnait pas cher à sa peau au mandat suivant.

« Cela serait préférable. » Glissa Dumbledore, lorgnant Fudge d'une œillade pénétrante. « Nous ne savons pas ce que nous réserve le futur. Mieux vaut être prêts quand nous en avons le temps. Votons ! Ceux favorables à l'état d'urgence, levez la main ! »

Nombreux furent ceux en faveur de l'état d'urgence. Ron lui-même se prononça en faveur – du coin de l'œil, il vit son frère et Bones le suivre dans son choix. Smith grogna un instant, hésita puis suivit la majorité. Un vrai mouton…

« L'assemblée a parlé ! » S'écria le vieil homme, remerciant Lady Longbottom pour sa remarque avisée. « L'état d'urgence sera discuté et mis en place d'ici la prochaine séance ! »

Le ministre se reprit, sentant la fin de séance arriver et proclama, avec le peu d'autorité qui lui restait :

« Que Lord Scrimgeour, Lady Longbottom et le Président Dumbledore m'accompagnent par la suite dans mon bureau pour mettre en place les mesures d'urgences. » Les mentionnés hochèrent la tête. « Lady Bones, je vous contacterai une fois que Black sera arrêté. » Amélia Bones lui en fut reconnaissante. « Lord Smith, je compte sur vous pour informer notre peuple de la décision du Magenmagot sur la situation de Black et de l'état d'urgence ! »

« Comme à mon habitude, Mr le ministre, comme à mon habitude… » Ronronna le journaliste, les yeux brillants.

Dumbledore se leva, imposant, les bras dramatiquement ouverts.

« Ladies, Lords ! » Annonça-t-il. « Je déclare la séance terminée ! Que la magie soit avec vous ! » Il s'inclina respectueusement.

Doucement la salle fut remplie de murmures, de discussions et de remarques en rapport avec cette séance pour le moins particulière. Elle commença à se vider lentement, les Lords et Ladies quittant la salle en petits groupes. Ron se leva, jeta un coup d'œil à Harry. Celui-ci discutait sérieusement avec Lady Bones – probablement à propos de Sirius – bientôt rejoint par Lord Malfoy – intrigué et intéressé par le procès à venir. Lady Bones avait même pris l'initiative : sa main reposait sur l'épaule d'Harry, le guidant à travers la foule et Lord Malfoy ouvrait la voie. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il capterait l'attention du ministre s'il restait en leur compagnie.

Ron ne s'autorisa pas plus à fixer son frère – son for intérieur refusait de le laisser seul : et si quelque chose de mal se passait ? Il était beaucoup trop protecteur parfois…Il se glissa donc avec noblesse entre les sièges, se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Lord Gryffindor ! My Lord ! » Une voix féminine détestable et familière l'alpaga.

Il n'eut même pas besoin de se tourner pour connaître l'origine de cette voix. Lady Molly Weasley se tenait face à lui dans toute sa splendeur. Il l'analysa de haut en bas, maintenant sa haine enfermée au plus profond de son cœur, personne n'avait besoin de savoir son état de pensée actuel. Cela n'empêcha pas que la pièce prit quelques degrés. Elle n'avait guère changé en quatre ans hormis le fait qu'elle était vêtue richement, que sa peau semblait plus soignée et douce et que ses cheveux brillaient, bien entretenus.

« Lady Weasley ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Il demanda de son ton le plus poli, humble, avec un mince sourire, sa haine bien cachée au fond de lui.

Il avait tout de même un petit doute, mince mais existant. Allait-elle le reconnaître ? Si tante Muriel l'avait fait et si Sirius se rappelait d'Harry, rien ne l'empêchait de le reconnaître également. Après tout, elle l'avait fréquenté pendant de nombreuses années et elle restait sa 'mère'. Si cela se passait comme cela, il devrait prendre des mesures immédiates, sa couverture ne devait pas voler en éclats maintenant !

Ses doutes furent balayés d'un simple coup de vent. Molly l'observa sans une once de reconnaissance dans ses prunelles, comme si elle faisait face à un étranger qu'elle venait juste de rencontrer.

« Je suis heureuse de faire votre connaissance ! » Minauda-t-elle, un sourire maternel aux lèvres. « Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ? Je suis sûre que cela ne doit pas être facile d'être un nouveau venu…Laissez-moi vous introduire ! Ah ! Cela me rappelle mon introduction au Magenmagot ! » Elle sembla se perdre dans des souvenirs nostalgiques. « Allons bon ! Nous ne sommes pas là pour ressasser le passé ! Venez, venez ! »

Elle lui attrapa légèrement le bras, l'invitant à la suivre vers quelques rares membres restant du parti moderniste. Ron reconnut sans mal Lady Longbottom, Lady Hestia Jones et Lord Dodge. Il remarqua que Lord Smith se frayait un chemin vers eux pour chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille de son beau-frère. Les deux disparurent ensuite rapidement. Les deux femmes restantes les suivirent du regard avant de tomber sur Molly et lui. Les deux Ladies fixèrent alors un point derrière eux. Et Ron comprit.

« My Lady ! » S'exclama Ron, se dégageant discrètement de la poigne forte de la rouquine. « Puis-je vous demander la véritable raison de votre venue ! »

« Ne vous en faites pas, Lord Gryffindor. » Rassura-t-elle gentiment, ce qui lui fit froid dans le dos car il se rappelait de ce ton quand sa 'mère' le bordait le soir. « Le Président Dumbledore ne désire qu'un entretien avec vous. »

Et le jeune mage se retourna doucement. Face à lui, Dumbledore se dressait, grand et puissant. Son jeu d'acteur allait maintenant être mis à rude épreuve !

**OoO**

Et voilà mes chéris !

Un chapitre de plus fini ! Personnellement, ce chapitre-ci me remplit de frissons. Déjà, Ombrage est une putain de perverse qui mérite la mort, espérons une mort douloureuse. Et Harry fait un coup de maître pour libérer son parrain ! Un putain de génie ! Voyons ce que nous réserve le futur ! Et ce que veut notre Dumby à Ron ! Bon…on sait tous qu'il veut juste le voir pour l'inviter dans son parti…donc il n'y a pas vraiment de suspense mais bon…

Prochain chapitre : nous partons faire un tour du côté des jumeaux ! Pour une fois que je tease un peu, autant en profiter ! MOUAHAHAHA !

A bientôt !


	23. 22) Un plan avorté

**Auteure :** Elfelmira

**Genre : **Mystère, Amitié, Famille

**Résumé :** Fin de la deuxième année, Ginny a été enlevée dans la Chambre des Secrets. Lockhart, Ron et Harry partent à sa recherche. Or le professeur, afin de s'accaparer toute la gloire, brise les baguettes des deux amis et les emprisonne dans la Chambre. Se retrouvant au centre d'un complot, ils vont devoir apprendre à survivre, seuls ou presque. Ils vont apprendre à voir au-delà des apparences et de la Magie elle-même... L'année du Serpentaire arrive...

**Bashing :** Dumby, Hermione, les Weasley (on les aime ceux-là) sauf les jumeaux, pour eux je ne pourrais jamais y arriver... Alors je sais, je fais pas mal de bashing sur ces personnes tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas très fan d'eux. Il y a une exception pour Hermione, j'adore ce personnage mais je trouve que le nombre de bashing concernant Hermione sont peu nombreux et que Ron s'en prend toujours plein la gueule. Alors j'inverse, Ron sera un gentil et si ça ne vous plaît pas…bah…pas grave !

**Attention :** Les événements de la première et deuxième année (sauf la fin) correspondent aux livres ou films. Les passés d'Harry et Ron seront modifiés à ma façon, donc pas de cris. Il est possible qu'il y ait de l'humour sarcastique comme je l'aime. Et enfin, pour les couples, je ne sais pas encore. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que c'est un slash. On verra. Risque de spoil mais bon, comme tout le monde connaît Harry Potter, on s'en fou un peu…

**Couple :** BZ/HP, je ne sais pas encore pour Ron, j'hésite pour un RW/DM ou un RW/DG, ça reste à voir. En vrai, maintenant je sais ce que je vais faire mais je vais pas vous le dire héhéhé !

Alors, petite information supplémentaire, je remercie ma Beta, Cuicuit, pour m'avoir corrigée et relue. Pour l'instant pub, je vous invite à aller lire ce qu'elle a écrit sur wattpad, c'est magnifique !

Ni _Harry Potter_ (le livre et le film) ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent, ils sont à JKR. Voilà voilà.

Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews et vos votes ! Je ne peux pas répondre forcément, c'est impossible, mais je les lis toutes avec grand bonheur. Merci !

« Parole »

_« Fourchelangue »_

_**« Langage des animaux »**_

**OoO**

**Partie 3 :**

**Chapitre 22 :**

**Un plan avorté**

**OoO**

**Attention, ce chapitre contient de la violence et de la torture, psychologique et physique ! Vous êtes prévenus !**

La goutte d'eau cristalline glissait le long de la roche, doucement, lentement, perlant sans bruit. Elle s'échappait de son ouverture vers l'extérieur sans se préoccuper du monde. Son objectif seul était d'arriver à destination : en bas, à terre. La fine goutte se décalait un peu vers la gauche à chaque petit courant d'air, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer sa route, imperturbable. Derrière elle, telle une comète, une trainée d'eau transparente marquait sa route précédente. Cela formait un léger parcours délicat, presque inexistant. La goutte, malgré sa fragilité, déjouait chaque obstacle, chaque renfoncement de la roche, invincible. La voilà arrivée à quelques centimètres du sol terreux, poussiéreux ! Comme toutes les autres avant elle, sa course se termina dans la petite flaque en contrebas. Qu'importait leur trajectoire, les gouttes finissaient avec leurs congénères. Toujours. Une nouvelle goutte remplaça alors l'ancienne.

Et Fred observa à nouveau son chemin sur la roche.

Il pouvait entendre la pluie frapper violement la vieille porte de bois qui les enfermait dans cette cave. L'automne arrivait, et avec, le froid, un de leurs pires ennemis. Fred soupira de fatigue et laissa retomber sa tête contre sa couche, laissant ses yeux parcourir le plafond sombre et rocailleux. Pendant quelques secondes, il fut satisfait de sa nouvelle position. Malheureusement, une roche bénigne se logea contre son dos, entre ses omoplates. Inconfortable, Fred se redressa et enleva ladite roche, mécontent de ne pas pouvoir trouver le sommeil malgré sa fatigue.

Il envoya la maudite pierre directement sur les étranges poupées terrifiantes et se rallongea de tout son long. Depuis le temps qu'il logeait dans ce taudis, Fred avait pris l'habitude d'être fixé par les yeux vides et sans vie de ces jouets en porcelaine. Il arrivait même à les ignorer ! Un véritable exploit quand il se rappelait de ses premières nuits ici où il faisait de très nombreux cauchemars – mais moins que George. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, il se retourna, s'entourant de la fine couverture. Il était épuisé et voulait dormir en prévision de la dure journée de demain. Mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, contrairement à George.

Celui-ci dormait à quelques centimètres de lui, roulé en boule sous sa couverture, contre le mur, cherchant sa protection. Fred pouvait même sentir la chaleur de son corps contre lui, le réchauffant à lui apportant un sentiment de réconfort. Il n'était pas seul dans cet enfer et, à deux, ils pouvaient survivre. Fred en était persuadé ! N'étaient-ils pas les jumeaux Weasley ? Les jumeaux avaient toujours réussi à s'en sortir après avoir joué des tours à McGonagall ? Être des jumeaux magiques liés par un même noyau magique pouvait avoir des avantages : ensemble, ils étaient invincibles. Rien que cette pensée réchauffa le cœur brisé de Fred et il sourit faiblement. Il passa sa seule main sur la joue froide et émaciée de son frère.

« Nous survivrons…je te le promets… » Murmura Fred en s'approchant doucement de George pour ne pas le réveiller – il avait besoin de dormir – et embrassa son front gentiment.

Mais avant tout, il devait préparer un plan, en discuter avec son frère. Pouvaient-ils le faire ? Aurait-il le courage ? Il en doutait un peu. Fred entoura doucement son frère de son bras et le pressa doucement contre lui, pour se réchauffer. Il agrippa sa couverture et la déposa au-dessus d'eux. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir, paniqué, quand un vent violent frappa la porte en bois.

Il posa sa main sur son cœur battant à mille à l'heure. Comment pouvait-il envisager de s'échapper s'il sursautait au moindre bruit ? Sa réaction était normale, non ? Après ces années, il serait surprenant s'il ne ressentait rien.

Le rouquin parvint à se calmer. Il souffla doucement. Là. Il n'avait rien à craindre. Tout allait bien, ce n'était que du vent, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Il n'avait pas à rester sur ses gardes : les Weasley ne viendront pas les gêner cette nuit, ils avaient mieux à faire.

Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un nouveau Lord Gryffindor apparaissait.

Fred avait senti une lueur d'espoir l'envahir quand il avait entendu sa mère discuter avec animation avec le reste de la famille quelques heures plus tôt, après la séance du Magenmagot et de la petite réunion avec ledit Lord et Dumbledore, alors qu'il nettoyait tant bien que mal le sol du salon avec une seule main. Il n'avait pas tout entendu mais il avait capté que sa mère avait évoqué son souhait de l'inviter à prendre un thé en leur compagnie. Sûrement pourrait-il attirer l'attention du Lord sur eux. Etant un étranger, Lord Gryffindor remarquerait probablement l'horreur de leur situation, en serait horrifié et forcerait Dumbledore à les libérer. Et Dumbledore devrait les libérer, non ? Après tout, le directeur ne pouvait pas perdre un allié aussi puissant. C'était un plan basique, sans vraiment de planification en amont avec pas mal de failles. Rien ne lui disait que les Weasley allaient les garder avec eux pendant la visite du Lord. Il y avait plus de chance que les jumeaux finissent l'après-midi dans leur cave. Mais Fred ne voulait pas y penser. Pour lui, c'était un espoir. Et il ferait tout pour s'y accrocher. Il avait promis de libérer son frère de cette horreur.

Un courant d'air froid traversa la cave, le faisant frissonner. Fred se mordit sa lèvre inférieure quand il sentit son moignon de sa main gauche le lancer. Une douleur invisible se propagea le long de son bras, désagréable mais supportable. Le jeune homme n'osa pas regarder sa blessure – il refusait de la regarder depuis qu'il l'avait, par honte, par peur, par impuissance – et se contenta de siffler. Pourquoi souffrait-il encore ? Cela faisait presque deux mois… Cela devrait être guéri ! Mais non ! Il ressentait la douleur après une journée dure ou quand il faisait trop froid ! Heureusement que dans son malheur, s'il travaillait bien dans la journée, un membre des Weasley le 'soignait', lui lançait un sort anti-douleur etc. D'autres fois, George gagnait des médicaments et bandages pour soulager sa douleur.

Fred ne pouvait que remercier son frère. Il serait sûrement mort de septicémie si George n'avait pas pris soin de lui pendant les jours suivants, les jours où il délirait, brûlant de fièvre. Quand il avait repris conscience, Fred avait désespéré : comment pouvait-il s'en sortir avec une main en moins ? Il s'était laissé tomber dans la dépression mais George lui avait remonté les bretelles : une main ou deux, cela ne changeait rien à leur situation ! Alors il devait se reprendre pour avoir sa chance !

Et Fred appliquait à la lettre le conseil de George : il guettait le moment précis pour s'enfuir, notant mentalement les lieux favorables à leur fuite.

Le grognement fatigué de George le ramena à la réalité. Celui-ci se retourna vers lui et un œil s'ouvrit, brillant d'épuisement.

« Fred… » Marmonna-t-il entre deux bâillements. « Dors… »

Il referma sa paupière, agrippa son t-shirt, se rendormant de suite. Fred grimaça, en sentiment de culpabilité le traversa. Il avait finalement réveillé son pauvre frère à cause de tout son remu ménage alors que George avait rudement besoin de son sommeil. Le rouquin finit par souffler, cherchant à retrouver son calme, à vider son esprit de toute pensée intrusive. Il finit rapidement vidé et il se rendit compte à quel point il était fatigué.

Le son de la pluie sur la porte s'éloigna, ses yeux se fermèrent seuls. Seule la chaleur du corps de son frère et de ses couvertures le berça jusqu'au plus profond de ses rêves, réconfortante.

**OoO**

Les jumeaux savouraient doucement le pauvre repas du midi dans leur cave, dans le coin le plus confortable, là où ils dormaient, se servant de leurs couches comme sièges. Ils avaient partagé leurs maigres provisions en parts égales. Un morceau de pain chacun et un bol de soupe accompagnée d'un bout de lard. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour deux jeunes adultes ayant un besoin urgent de nutriments dû à leur travail ardu mais cela leur permettait de tenir jusqu'au soir sans s'évanouir.

Fred mâchonnait tranquillement son pain, les yeux dans les vagues. Son cerveau s'efforçait de chercher une échappatoire. Il visionnait tous les passages, lieux possibles. Il se remémorait les différents emplois du temps de la famille – emplois du temps dont il s'était occupé pendant sa convalescence car il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre – cherchant un moment où ils pourraient fuir alors que les Weasley étaient divertis. En ce moment…c'était parfait ! Ils étaient bien plus préoccupés par Lord Gryffindor que par eux. Peut-être pouvaient-ils en profiter ?

« Fred ? » La voix inquiète de George l'appela.

Sursautant violemment, son bout de pain manqua de s'échapper de ses doigts, il se tourna vers George, le visage incliné. Son frère plissait des yeux, ignorant le motif de son trouble. Ses yeux bleus le fusillaient du regard, inquiets mais surtout inquisiteurs, voulant des réponses. Fred se mordit sa lèvre. Devait-il lui dire ? Il hésitait franchement. Non pas parce qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à George mais parce qu'il avait peur que son idée retombe sur lui par sa faute. Si les Weasley – et William surtout ! – remarquaient quelque chose d'étrange dans leur comportement, cela pouvait mal finir. Et Fred refusait que George subisse la même douleur que lui ! Il ne méritait pas ça !

« Fred ! » Rappela George, posant une main sur sa joue, forçant ses yeux à rencontrer les siens – il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il les avait baissés. « Quelque chose te préoccupe depuis hier ! Me le cache pas ! Je te connais ! Je le sens dans le lien ! » Il soupira et posa une main hésitante sur son bras gauche et sembla paniquer. « Ta main te refait mal ? Si c'est le cas, t'inquiète pas, je vais… »

« Non ! Non ! » Fred le repoussa un peu, coupable d'être la raison de la panique de son jumeau – il avait oublié le lien des jumeaux magique ! Comment pouvait-il être aussi stupide ? « Ce n'est pas mon bras ! » Tenta-t-il de le rassurer sans grand succès.

« Si ce n'est pas ta main, alors c'est quoi ? » S'écria George, abandonnant son bol de soupe sur le sol, agrippant fermement ses mains sur ses épaules presque douloureusement. « Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ? William ? Charles ? Dis-moi ! » Sa voix monta dans les aigus, paniquée.

« Quoi ? Non ! George ! Calme-toi ! » Fred posa sa main doucement sur la tête rousse de son frère, la caressant gentiment. Il voulait montrer qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire, que tout allait bien. « Ils n'ont rien fait. »

« Mais…tu…je ne comprends pas ! » George retomba contre le mur et mit sa tête entre ses mains. La position vulnérable de son frère le rendit plus coupable encore. « Tu es perturbé, je le sens. »

« Je… » Il soupira lourdement et s'approcha de George pour le prendre dans ses bras et le rassurer en passant sa seule main dans ses cheveux roux. « Très bien. » Finit-il par dire.

Il se sépara de son frère pour le laisser se rasseoir contre le mur et il se plaça devant lui. Ses yeux bleus se firent sérieux, loin de la lueur mesquine de son enfance. Malgré le fait qu'il savait parfaitement qu'ils étaient seuls, sa paranoïa et son expérience des quatre dernières années poussèrent Fred à regarder par-dessus son épaule, vers la porte, pour être sûr d'être seuls. George comprit son hésitation et hacha la tête, rassurant : il n'avait rien à craindre.

« Je pense qu'on peut s'échapper. » Lâcha Fred dans un souffle rapide.

« Quoi ? » Fut la seule réponse qui sortit de la bouche de George, ses yeux écarquillés par le choc. « Comment… ? »

« Ecoute… » Fred se mordilla à nouveau sa lèvre, hésitant à exposer son idée mais l'air inquisiteur de son frère le força à continuer. « Tu as sûrement dû entendre Molly, Arthur et les autres en discuter hier soir…le Lord Gryffindor…il pourrait être notre clé de sortie ! »

« Attends une seconde. » George leva sa main, ne semblant pas vraiment convaincu. « J'ai entendu Molly dire qu'il était leur nouvel allié. Il ne nous aidera jamais ! Jamais il n'ira contre Dumbledore, il est trop puissant ! »

« Qu'en sais-tu ? » Protesta Fred, son cœur brûlait d'un feu qu'il pensait éteint. « De ce que j'ai compris, il ne vient pas d'Angleterre ! Molly lui a demandé pendant leur rendez-vous suivant la séance ! Si on arrive à lui faire passer un message, il pourrait nous sortir d'ici ! »

« Bravo, Fred, tu as le plan parfait pour qu'on puisse reprendre notre liberté. J'ai hâte que tu lui parles ! » Ironisa George, mimant un applaudissement sarcastique. « Et comment tu vas savoir s'il va nous aider ? Qui te dis qu'il ne va pas sauter sur l'occasion pour prévenir Dumbledore ou les Weasley ? »

Fred pressa ses lèvres entre elles. Il était parfaitement conscient que ce plan avait de très nombreuses failles. Mais pour lui, juste y penser lui donnait une lueur d'espoir. Il ne pouvait certainement pas laisser passer l'occasion sous son nez. Le rouquin souffrait intérieurement que George ait abandonné tout espoir. Pour lui, il vivrait pour toujours de cette manière. Et Fred rêvait que son jumeau change d'avis, trouve également un espoir.

« On aura juste à l'espionner lorsqu'il viendra. » Répondit Fred, pesant ses mots, cherchant un moyen de contrer ce problème. « On observa son comportement. Et s'il a un signe qui nous dit qu'il est contre nous, on agira d'une autre façon. » Fred fit une pose et il mit un doigt sur son menton et sourit quand une idée traversa son esprit. « On aura qu'à profiter de sa présence comme diversion ! Les Weasley seront trop absorbés par sa présence pour penser à nous ! Et on fuit ! »

George plissa des sourcils. Fred remarqua qu'il n'était toujours pas convaincu. Son frère avait cette tendance à ne voir que le côté négatif des choses et lui les côtés positifs. C'était souvent pratique afin de pouvoir éviter le plus de failles lors de leurs blagues. Cela les avait souvent empêchés de gagner des heures de colle. Fred s'était souvent demandé d'où venait ce caractère opposé. Était-ce parce qu'ils étaient des jumeaux magiques ? Probablement.

« Fred… » Soupira à nouveau George en se redressant. « Rien ne nous dit que les Weasley nous autoriseront à rester dans le manoir lors de sa visite. S'ils nous enferment ici pendant sa visite, comment l'observer ? Comment en profiter pour fuir ? Nous pouvons toujours obtenir la date de sa visite, mais cela ne change pas à notre situation. Il y a trop d'inconnues dans cette équation… »

« Arrête d'être pessimiste ! Ils n'ont pas d'Elfe de Maison ! » Contredit Fred, le plan se formant dans son esprit au fur et à mesure de la conversation. « S'il vient, qui s'occupera du repas ? De tout installer ? Nous ! Ils risquent au pire de nous enfermer dans la cuisine. Et nous pourrons toujours entendre leur conversation ! Cela pourrait nous aider ! »

« Et s'ils lancent un sort de silence ? »

« Aucune chance ! Gryffindor sentira sans problème s'il y un sort autour de la cuisine et cela attirera une mauvaise attention. »

« Admettons que cela se passe comme cela. » George lista les différents points. « Cela ne fait aucun doute que nous saurons quand Gryffindor viendra. Le problème étant que nous ne savons pas si nous serons ici, dans la cuisine ou dans le salon comme une parfaite petite famille. » Fred acquiesça. « Nous ne pouvons savoir s'il nous aidera ou non, à moins qu'on ne l'espionne. Cela serait plutôt simple si nous nous trouvions en sa présence. Mais comment faire si on est dans la cave ou la cuisine ? »

« Comme je disais, on pourra écouter leur conversation dans la cuisine et analyser la moindre de ses paroles et de son ton, on est plutôt bons à ça. » Fit Fred et il fut satisfait de voir une vague lumière au fond des yeux de son frère : il commençait à y croire. « Si on est dans la cave, on utilisera Gyffindor comme diversion pour fuir. Les Weasley seront trop concentrés sur lui. »

« Comment… » Commença à demander George avant d'écarquiller les yeux, réalisant ce que voulait dire Fred. « Tu veux dire que… »

« Exact ! » Rit Fred en frappant sa main sur son genou. « Ce manoir a été construit sur notre ancienne maison ! Et tu sais que là… » Il pointa un coin de la cave, en direction des poupées.

« Nous avons notre petit passage secret construit quand on était enfants ! » Termina George brûlant d'excitation. « Pourquoi ne pas y avoir pensé avant ? » Soupira-t-il de dépit.

Fred préféra ne rien dire. Les deux savaient parfaitement la raison pour laquelle ils n'avaient jamais tenté de fuir avant : la peur. C'était aussi simple que ça. La peur pouvait figer même la personne la plus courageuse. La simple pensée d'être rattrapés et punis pour leur fuite suffisait à le faire trembler. Mais maintenant ? Pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Entendre parler d'un Lord Gryffindor, lui rappelait son ancienne maison à Hogwarts. Les jumeaux appartenaient à Gryffindor, la maison du courage, de la bravoure ! Fred avait presque oublié son courage, il l'avait enterré au fond de son être. Mais entendre parler de ce Gryffindor lui permit de retrouver ce qu'il croyait perdu.

Pourtant, le jour suivant le rituel les liant comme des esclaves à la famille Weasley, les jumeaux étaient encore remplis de courage. Ils avaient été jetés dans cette nouvelle cave, du nouveau manoir remplaçant leur vieille maison. Pourtant, ils avaient retrouvé le petit tunnel, derrière ces poupées, qu'ils avaient construit quand ils étaient petits pour faire des blagues et s'échapper sans que Molly ne puisse les attraper. Les jumeaux l'avaient caché aux yeux de tous et de temps à autres, ils envisageaient de l'emprunter pour fuir. Mais, leur esprit avait été rapidement brisé et la peur avait remplacé leur bravoure. Ils refusèrent de fuir notamment quand ils apprirent que des barrières et alarmes magiques entouraient la maison la nuit et que le jour ils ne pouvaient partir car constamment surveillés. Mais maintenant…

« Mais si nous remarquons qu'il n'est pas de notre côté si nous sommes dans la cuisine ou dans le salon, on fera comment ? » Soupira George, coupant court à ses pensées.

« Nous pouvons toujours en tirer des informations importantes. » Répondit du tac au tac Fred, y aillant déjà pensé. « Et nous pourrons toujours attendre un autre moment pour fuir. Il suffira d'une autre diversion. »

George hocha simplement la tête. Il agrippa sa soupe et la but d'un coup. Il indiqua ensuite à Fred de boire la sienne. Le rouquin prit son bol et la but plus doucement, savourant le bouillon et le morceau de viande maintenant froide. Son ventre vide se remplit. Cela lui fit du bien. Même si c'était peu, son estomac ne protestait plus douloureusement.

« Cela pourrait marcher… » Dit finalement George après un moment de silence. « Il faudra juste penser à agrandir le tunnel…il n'est plus vraiment à notre taille… »

« Effectivement. » Rit Fred, amusé et heureux que son frère voit enfin le bienfait de son plan. « On pourrait s'en occuper la nuit, à tour de rôle pour qu'on puisse se reposer un peu. »

« Mmh. » Affirma son jumeau, ses yeux parcourant le mur opposé, là où se trouvait le tunnel. « Si Gyffindor est de notre côté…comment lui faire passer le message ? On a souvent essayé avant, tu sais, en essayant de prévenir Snape ou les Slytherins, on n'a jamais réussi…même par écrit ou par langage codé. Une idée ? »

« Je pense que tu auras une meilleure idée que moi. » Rétorqua Fred en le pointant du doigt, il voulait que George participe aussi dans la conception du plan. « Tu es meilleur dans ce domaine. Et pas besoin de se presser, tu as le temps de réfléchir ! » Se dépêcha-t-il d'ajouter en remarquant que son frère ouvrait la bouche pour protester. « J'ai confiance. »

« Très bien… »

Ils restèrent de nouveau silencieux, méditant sur leur plan qui prenait petit à petit de l'importance. Malgré sa simplicité, il tenait la route et avait son utilité. Et puis, en général, les gens ne voyaient pas la simplicité, seulement la difficulté. Pas besoin de se casser la tête quand la réponse se trouvait devant leurs yeux. Juste…dommage qu'ils ne pouvaient presque pas utiliser la magie à cause de la restriction du rituel. Tout sort accompli était immédiatement répertorié dans un carnet magique, prévenant Dumbledore et les Weasley de toute utilisation magique. Ils allaient devoir tout faire à la main. Mais n'avaient-ils pas l'habitude ? Cela allait rendre leur évasion moins prévisible encore.

« Au fait… » Il braqua ses yeux sur le visage de George quand il entendit sa voix curieuse. « Comment cette idée de fuite t'est venue ? »

« Oh…juste un mot. »

Fred sourit, heureux de ce souvenir, du sens de ce mot. Si Gryffindor avait ramené sa bravoure, ce mot avait ravivé sa lueur d'espoir et avec elle une idée de fuite, de liberté.

« Un mot ? » George ne semblait pas comprendre.

« Apophis. »

« Apophis ? » George ressemblait plus à un adorable chiot perdu et Fred ne s'empêcha pas de glousser. « Ce n'est pas le prénom de Lord Gryffindor ? »

« Absolument ! » S'écria dramatiquement Fred en levant ses bras en l'air avant de les baisser. « Tu sais ce qu'est Apophis dans la culture muggle ? »

« Tu sais déjà la réponse, Fred. » Son jumeau roula des yeux, agacé par son comportement dramatique. « C'est pas moi qui ai lu tous les livres et bouquins muggles qu'Arthur a trouvés dans la poubelle. En fait…il n'y a que toi qui les lisais ! »

Fred rit à cette phrase. Arthur, passionné des Muggles, ramenait toujours plein d'accessoires de cet autre monde, dont des livres. N'ayant pas de temps libre, il ne put les lire et les livres s'empilèrent dans une pièce, prenant la poussière. Ses frères, sa mère et sa sœur ne prirent pas la peine de s'y intéresser, par perte de temps ou d'intérêt. Fred, lui, s'y passionna trouvant les Muggles fascinants ! Leurs exploits techniques étaient incroyables ! Comment pouvait-on les croire inférieurs ? Leurs différentes cultures, histoires croisaient et différaient de la leur mais elles restaient pertinentes ! Il rêvait de voyager parmi eux et de découvrir de nouvelles choses à leur propos !

« Et bien dans une des cultures muggles, Apophis est un dieu serpent, un être maudit et immortel voulant détruire le monde des hommes. » Résuma rapidement Fred, ne prenant pas la peine de raconter toute la mythologie égyptienne. « Pourquoi un Lord Gryffindor s'appellerait Apophis s'il était réellement un allié des modernistes ? »

**OoO**

De nombreuses bougies et globes lumineux éclairaient la vaste et magnifique salle à manger. Une longue table sculptée dans un bois de chêne accueillant l'ensemble de la famille Weasley – hormis les jumeaux – occupait le centre de la pièce, des victuailles reposaient sur elle, prêtes à être mangées. Les chaises riches dotées de confortables coussins ocre entouraient ladite table, les Weasley semblaient satisfaits de ce confort bienvenu. Autour d'eux, des commodes polies, finement décorées, des tableaux de grands peintres magiques connus ornaient les murs et un long et splendide lustre de cristal tombait élégamment au centre de la pièce.

En tant que chef de famille, Arthur siégeait tel un monarque en bout de table, droit et fier. Molly occupait sa gauche et William, sa droite – vu qu'il était son héritier. Perceval et Charles se faisaient face. La famille discutait frivolement des petits potins du moment. Fred entendit d'une oreille distraite – peu intéressé par les potins – que des rumeurs disaient que les Lovegood songeaient à quitter l'Angleterre. Il entendit aussi parler d'un nouvel employé compétent et prometteur au sein du ministère – pour changer – un sorcier de nouvelle génération du nom de Mucha. Molly évoqua en quelques mots rapides la réunion qu'elle avait eu avec Lord Gryffindor et Dumbledore pour questionner l'idéologie, l'origine et ses désirs futurs dans l'objectif de l'inclure parmi leur parti – ce qui avait marché de ce qu'il avait compris. Ils continuèrent ensuite par Smith, ce profiteur. Puis, les Weasley insultèrent les traditionnalistes – ils faisaient cela au moins une fois par jour.

Franchement, si c'était pour écouter leurs foutues plaintes pendant tout le repas, Fred ne voyait pas la raison de sa présence dans la pièce. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix : aujourd'hui, c'était son tour de les observer manger, le ventre vide, bavant devant l'énormité et la richesse de la nourriture devant lui. Nourriture qu'il ne pouvait manger. Juste sentir et voir. Une des nombreuses tortures psychologiques de la famille.

Contrairement à son frère qui s'occupait en ce moment de la cuisine, son rôle était de rester debout, immobile dans la salle à manger et il devait se faire oublier. Et les Weasley pouvaient faire durer le repas plus longtemps juste dans l'amusement de le voir souffrir de faim. Mais Fred, à leur plus grand désespoir, ne s'était jamais plaint. Parfois, il pouvait avoir de la chance et obtenir la compagnie réconfortante de Pinceau, le vieux chat de la famille – qui avait tout de même causé la perte de sa main – venant ronronner à ses pieds.

Le rouquin balança son poids d'une jambe à l'autre afin de ne pas s'engourdir et de laisser son sang circuler convenablement. Il s'empêcha de bailler devant la monotonie de la scène : cela pouvait lui coûter cher. Il était fatigué et ses pieds le lançaient. Cela faisait presque quatre heures qu'il se tenait là. Il s'était même amusé à compter les étoiles qu'il pouvait apercevoir à travers les vitres des grandes baies vitrées face à lui dans l'espoir de combler son ennui.

Pourtant, après la conversation de ce midi avec George, il avait cru pouvoir récolter quelques informations durant ce repas. Mais pour le moment, c'était loin d'être le cas. Quel ennui…surtout après avoir ressenti autant d'excitation.

« …donc tu veux dire que Malfoy est toujours en liste ? »

Le nom de Malfoy attira son attention. Qu'avait bien pu encore faire le plus grand ennemi des Weasley ? Songea Fred, ennuyé par ces innombrables disputes enfantines. Sérieusement ! La dernière fois qu'il avait parlé de lui, c'était pour dire que son coiffeur avait loupé sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux ! Ridicule !

« Malheureusement, Percy, oui… » Soupira Molly défaitiste, en découpant un morceau de tarte aux fraises semblant absolument délicieuse. « Je sais pas pourquoi il essaie encore d'être nommé ministre de la magie…il sait pourtant que c'est impossible ! Un Sorcier Noir ne peut pas ! C'est invraisemblable ! »

La famille acquiesça vigoureusement et Fred s'empêcha de rouler des yeux devant le racisme de sa famille. Pour lui, l'inclinaison du noyau ne faisait rien, la magie était unique ! Sinon…pourquoi avoir créé les noyaux magiques ? Cela ne faisait aucun sens ! Et qui s'était amusé à créer des noyaux magiques ? C'était une stupide idée !

Perdu dans ses pensées, Fred ne remarqua pas son ombre vibrer, grandir, frissonner. Deux yeux blancs s'ouvrirent, sans pupilles, brillèrent et un sourire étrange figé en un rire muet se distingua sur son ombre. La seconde d'après, l'ombre reprit son apparence normale, comme si rien ne s'était passé et pour Fred, rien ne s'était passé.

« Et puis, Malfoy ? » S'écria à nouveau Percy, sa voix montant dans les aigus, faisant du mal aux pauvres oreilles sensibles de Fred. « Sincèrement ? Hormis son argent, il n'est rien ! Seuls ses pots-de-vin le protègent de la prison ! Tss…si seulement Fudge n'était pas ministre… »

« Si Dumbledore était ministre, Malfoy croupirait en prison. » Agréa Charles, il fit une pause le temps de boire un peu de vin et reprit. « Et sa femme et son stupide fils n'auraient plus aucun pouvoir ! »

« N'en sois pas si sûr, Charlie. » Arthur contredit son fils en secouant la tête. « Narcissa Malfoy est une Black et son fils reste l'héritier Malfoy et Black. » Il s'interrompit un instant. « N'oublie pas qu'ils viennent de Slytherins et qu'ils sont 'Noirs'. Ils sont fourbes. Il faut toujours se méfier des types comme ça, c'est souvent au pied du mur qu'ils sont les plus dangereux. Tu comprends ? »

« Oui…pardon… » S'excusa un peu honteux Charles.

Arthur lui sourit gentiment, lui affirmant que ce n'était pas sa faute, qu'il était encore jeune et qu'il était normal qu'il commette des erreurs. Il devait encore apprendre et grandir. Fred se retint vaillamment de ne pas grimacer devant l'hypocrisie des paroles de son 'père'.

« En parlant de Black… » Fit enfin William en posant doucement sa fourchette sur la table et dévisagea sa mère. « Que va-t-il se passer pour Sirius Black ? Cela ne va pas gêner nos plans ? »

Fred, cette fois, ouvrit grand ses oreilles. Il avait vaguement entendu Molly en parler au retour de la séance mais il n'avait pas eu plus d'informations sur l'affaire Sirius Black. Cette histoire le fascinait depuis que le supposé meurtrier s'était échappé mystérieusement d'Azkaban. Le jeune homme se foutait complètement qu'il soit coupable ou innocent – il avait une vague idée de la vérité mais il préférait se taire pour le moment. Sirius Black, le meilleur ami de James et Lily Potter, de Rémus Lupin et de Peter Pettigrew, enfermé à Azkaban depuis des années avait réussi à fuir de la prison la plus sécurisée du monde sans que personne ne le remarque ou même le retrouve. Pour Fred, il s'imposait presque en idole ! Fuir sans laisser de traces, jusqu'à disparaitre de la vue de tous, voilà ce que voulait faire Fred.

Et si Black était véritablement innocent du meurtre des Potter alors il avait lui aussi dû vivre la situation des jumeaux.

Franchement, Fred ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'amitié de ce groupe était maudite : tous étaient morts et ils n'avaient aucun descendant – le pauvre petit Harry Potter étant mort étrangement en compagnie de son petit frère.

« On agira selon la situation. » Supposa Molly, confiante. « Pour le moment, personne ne sait où il se cache. Mais s'il est jugé innocent, il reviendra vers nous comme un chiot : après tout, son noyau magique est blanc ! Et même s'il gêne, on peut toujours se débarrasser de lui… » Elle haussa des épaules, peu concernée par l'image sordide qu'elle renvoyait. « Avec un bon avocat choisi par nos soins, il viendra lécher nos bottes et dépenser sa fortune qu'il ne mérite pas pour notre noble cause ! »

« Il n'est qu'un dommage collatéral. » Affirma Arthur, une lueur de connaissance brillant dans ses yeux.

Fred sut tout de suite que Molly et Arthur savaient quelque chose qu'ignoraient tous les autres et qu'ils n'allaient certainement pas partager.

« Ce qui m'ennuie profondément, c'est l'audace d'Amélia Bones. » Siffla Molly, en serrant ses poings. « Comment ose-t-elle vouloir refaire un procès ? »

« On ne peut rien faire contre elle, ma chérie… » Son mari posa tendrement sa main sur la sienne, plus petite. « Elle est bien trop aimée. »

« Effectivement. » Dit Percy en se servant s'une autre part d'un crumble à la rubarbe et à la pomme, Fred sentit sa bave remonter le long de sa bouche. « Je l'aime bien aussi. Elle est bien mieux que cette perverse d'Ombrage et de cet idiot de Fudge. Et puis, elle n'est d'aucun côté, ni des traditionnalistes ni des modernistes. Tant qu'on ne l'embête pas, elle restera neutre. Et sa droiture me plait. »

Les Weasley hochèrent tous la tête. Fred ne pouvait que soupirer de soulagement. Il aurait certainement pleuré de tristesse, de colère et d'impuissance s'ils décidaient maintenant de l'éliminer. Les rares fois où il avait croisé Lady Bones, il était resté bouche bée devant sa splendeur. Elle n'était pas une belle femme ni même très puissante magiquement mais dès qu'elle entrait dans une pièce, tous les regards convergeaient vers elle. Son aura particulière brillait, envoutante, grisante comme il n'en avait jamais vu, visible aux yeux de tous. Sa tante l'avait très bien formée. Personne ne pouvait la détester. C'était juste impossible.

« Quelque chose me tracasse… » William attira leur attention sur lui, ses yeux plissés montraient sa concentration. « Pourquoi évoquer tout d'un coup le manque de procès de Black ? Surtout après quatre ans de cavale ? D'où tient-elle ces documents et informations ? »

« Aucune idée… » Marmonna Molly, tiquant.

Fred savait parfaitement que la rouquine détestait se retrouver dans le flou et ne pas comprendre une situation. Et la voilà dans une impasse. A vrai dire, ils étaient tous dans une impasse. Et Fred devait reconnaitre que c'était une très bonne question. Qui avait bien pu donner une piste sur cette bavure judiciaire à Lady Bones sous le nez de tous ? Cela ressemblait plus à une rumeur qu'à autre chose…et Fred était curieux. Il voulait bien rencontrer cette personne, elle pourrait les aider, non ? Même Dumbledore ignorait d'où venaient ces documents…en parlant de Dumbledore…

« Dumbledore n'a toujours pas de pistes ? » Demanda Charles, inquiet. « On ne pas laisser quelqu'un se faufiler dans nos secrets sans connaitre son identité. C'est bien trop dangereux. »

Oui, c'était bien trop dangereux pour leur plan, s'inquiéta ironiquement Fred.

« Malheureusement, non… » Soupira Arthur en passant une main sur ses quelques cheveux roux. « C'est pas faute de lui avoir demandé. »

« Donc, il y aura une enquête sur Sirius Black ? » La question de Percy n'était pas vraiment une question : il connaissait déjà la réponse, il voulait juste une confirmation.

« Oui. » Molly fit une pause et finit son morceau de tarte sous le regard affamé de Fred qui suivait le moindre de ses mouvements. « Nous aurons les résultats de l'enquête au cours de la prochaine séance. La _Gazette du Sorcier_ a annoncé aujourd'hui que Sirius Black était recherché pour son procès. Il ne sera pas tué à vue. » Elle claqua sa langue contre son palais, sûrement peu ravie de la décision de la justice. « Il est prié de se rendre d'ici la prochaine séance où il aura son procès. »

« On a aussi lu le journal, merci maman. » Railla gentiment Charles, faisant ricaner ses deux frères.

Il y eut un silence. Le silence rendit le rouquin somnolent. Fred cligna des yeux, forçant ses paupières fatiguées à rester ouvertes. Ses jambes lui semblaient lourdes, prêtes à le lâcher à tout moment. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure dans l'espoir de rester éveillé grâce à la douleur. Ah ! Il rêvait de dormir. Fred priait que les Weasley reprennent leur conversation, leurs voix le maintenaient alerte.

« Maman… » William appela sa mère, ferme, ses sourcils plissés. Molly leva la tête vers lui. « Et ça avance pour le nouveau Lord Prewett ? Muriel a lâché l'affaire ? »

Fred savait que William était en colère contre leur tante. Il devait être le nouveau Lord Prewett si Muriel n'avait pas changé d'héritier au dernier moment – à la plus grande joie des jumeaux. Dumbledore et les Weasley faisaient pression sur la vieille femme depuis. Mais rien à faire, elle restait toujours enfermée dans son manoir, refusant toute visite, même de son ancienne apprentie. Vu son côté têtu, Fred savait que Muriel n'allait jamais céder à la pression et au chantage. Sa vieille tante lui manquait, songea le rouquin en levant ses yeux au plafond.

« Rien de rien. » Soupira Molly, une pointe de colère voire de haine dans sa voix. « Cette vieille folle refuse de nous adresser la parole. Elle est devenue sénile. » Elle tendit sa main pour rassurer son fils ainé. « Ne t'inquiète pas, on retrouvera cet imposteur et il payera pour t'avoir volé ce qui te revient de droit. »

William sourit tendrement alors que le reste de la famille poussa des petits cris de joie et d'allégresse.

« Et puis…ce n'est pas comme si elle allait nous gêner encore longtemps. » Ajouta Percy, tout sourire. « Muriel est aux portes de la mort ! Elle devrait bientôt mourir ! Elle est plus vieille que Dumbledore ! »

« Une fois morte, elle ne pourra plus nous empêcher de traquer ce faux Lord Prewett. » Continua Charles en direction de son grand frère, heureux de pouvoir le rassurer.

Le jeune homme regarda avec horreur sa famille se réjouir de la mort prochaine d'un membre de leur famille, leur tante, juste pour son héritage. Plus il restait auprès d'eux et les écoutait, plus il voulait disparaitre loin d'eux, vomir de dégoût et se laver entièrement. Fred pria intérieurement que le nouveau Lord Prewett reste loin, en sécurité, de ces tarés de Weasley.

Une vague de tristesse s'empara ensuite de lui. Tante Muriel ? Elle allait… ? Une fine larme coula le long de sa joue, invisible aux yeux de tous. Fred n'était pas surpris que sa tante arrivait à la fin de sa vie : elle était extrêmement vieille, presque 200 ans ! Mais cela ne rendait les choses plus faciles…le jeune homme avait toujours connu Muriel. Il l'avait toujours connue. Elle avait toujours été présente, à leurs côtés, s'amusant de leurs blagues. Les Noëls et anniversaires, elle n'hésitait pas à les couvrir de cadeaux et de farces et attrapes – en cachette, elle avait une réputation de femme sévère à tenir. Fred trouvait très amusant la façon dont elle réprimandait sa mère sans mâcher ses mots, prête à la critiquer – et à la comparer avec ses deux frères ainés. Elle lui manquait beaucoup, ne l'ayant pas vue depuis quatre ans à cause de la division de la famille. Muriel blâmait sa nièce de la mort de Ginny et de Ron…

Malgré son éloignement, Fred s'était toujours rassuré de sa présence droite et réconfortante. Elle était comme une chaleur lointaine subissant les mêmes problèmes familiaux qu'eux. Ne plus la voir – jamais – ne faisait que déchirer son cœur. La voir partir lui semblait juste…impensable ! Fred imaginait même sa tante être immortelle ! Toujours en forme, toujours debout ! Il ne pouvait juste pas y croire…

Et les Weasley n'attendaient que ça : sa mort.

Fred se mordilla la lèvre pour éviter d'intervenir, d'exprimer sa colère, son indignation, sa douleur. Cela se terminerait mal pour lui, et son frère pourrait en payer le prix. Il fallait qu'il se fasse une raison : il ne reverra sûrement jamais sa tante. Une autre larme vint rouler sur sa joue. Qu'allait-il pouvoir dire à George, ce soir ? Comment aborder ce sujet sensible à un jeune homme fragile mentalement ? George allait se briser encore plus…mais il ne pouvait le lui cacher, cela pourrait être pire s'il l'apprenait de la bouche d'un des Weasley. Surtout si c'était pour annoncer sa mort !

« Toi ! » L'interpellation claqua dans la pièce.

Le rouquin cligna des yeux, perdu pendant un court instant. Quelqu'un lui parlait ? Il focalisa son attention sur la tablée. Arthur le fixait, agacé par son manque de réaction, et lui ordonnait de venir vers eux d'un mouvement de doigt, comme s'il s'adressait à un chien. Les autres Weasley le fusillaient du regard.

« Viens par-là ! » Continua le chef de famille, agressif.

Oh non ! Fred ne voulait pas venir. Inconsciemment, il sentit sa main et ses jambes trembler et ce n'était pas que la fatigue. Il était très rare que les Weasley s'adressent directement à eux lorsque George ou lui étaient là. Généralement, cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Doucement, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix, il avança un pas après l'autre, les yeux rivés vers le tapis. Il s'arrêta juste devant la table, à côté d'Arthur. Celui-ci tiqua.

« Arrête de te comporter comme ça ! » S'écria-t-il en lui donnant une taloche réprobatrice sur le haut de son crâne.

Fred marmonna du bout des lèvres un désolé, les yeux toujours rivés vers le sol.

« Agaçant et insolent, ce gosse… » Soupira l'homme vers les autres membres de la famille. « Rien à voir avec avant ! On t'a vraiment élevé pour être comme ça ? Tu ne peux que t'en prendre à toi-même ! Tu n'avais qu'à pas trainer avec des Sorciers Noirs ! » Fred resta silencieux devant l'humiliation. « Range la table, sans rien manger. »

En entendant l'ordre, Fred écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait. Sans effectuer le moindre mouvement, il regarda la famille se lever, prêt à rejoindre le salon. Jamais ça n'était arrivé avant ! Il devait toujours débarrasser une fois que les Weasley partaient se coucher – sauf un qui devait les enfermer dans la cave – pour qu'il reste debout à observer la nourriture interdite devant lui. Autant dire, cette mesure était particulière et surprenante. William le heurta plutôt violemment et lui donna un coup de pied. Une vague douleur remonta le long de sa jambe gauche mais disparut aussitôt – cette douleur n'était rien par rapport à sa main.

« Ne t'avise pas de manger, je le saurais… » Lui glissa doucement William à l'oreille alors que le dragonnier passait de l'autre côté d'eux, ricanant.

Fred frissonna à la menace implicite. Il pouvait affirmer sans honte qu'il était terrifié. Mais il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il prenne une seule bouchée de cette nourriture ! Beaucoup trop dangereux et suicidaire !

« Bill ! Charlie ! » Appela Molly à l'entrée du salon, elle lui jeta un regard condescendant qui le fit baisser à nouveau les yeux. « Venez, nous devons parler du rendez-vous de Lord Gryffindor ! » Elle disparut vers le salon.

Les oreilles de Fred frétillèrent quand elles entendirent le nom de Gyffindor être évoqué. Peut-être le temps viendrait bientôt pour eux ! La sensation de l'espoir le traversa. Il devait écouter cette conversation ! Il devait savoir…il le devait !

« On devrait tenter d'approcher Lord Peverell pour… » La voix d'Arthur devint indistincte.

Peverell ? Le rouquin fut choqué. Il ignorait qu'un Peverell avait refait surface. Ne devaient-ils pas avoir tous disparu il y a environ 200 ans ? C'était une grosse surprise !

Fred entendit seulement une personne sortir. Inquiet, il releva timidement la tête pour voir le visage souriant de William devant lui. Son cœur rata un battement. Les yeux bleus, similaires aux siens, l'analysèrent, une étrange lueur brillant au fond de ses prunelles.

« Je ne sais pas quoi, mais j'ai l'impression que tu caches quelque chose… » Murmura William, sa voix remplie de suspicion. « Je ne sais pas quoi mais je trouverai… »

Sur cette promesse, William sortit dignement de la salle à manger laissant un Fred paniqué. Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure, ses yeux étaient écarquillés, sortant de ses orbites, rivés vers l'entrée de la salle. Il ouvrit grand sa bouche mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche hormis un faible gémissement. Savait-il ? Savait-il pour leur plan ? Comment ? Comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Le rouquin sentit ses jambes faiblir, le lâcher. Il glissa silencieusement sur le sol. Il tenta de reprendre sa respiration. Pourquoi ? Etaient-ils aussi surveillés dans la cave ? Fred posa sa main sur sa poitrine et serra violement ses vêtements dans un vague espoir de rester ancré à la réalité. Il avait mal. Ses poumons lui faisaient mal. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Sa vue devint floue, il ne voyait plus rien, juste des points noirs. Était-il en train de mourir ?

De plus en plus paniqué et terrifié, Fred tenta de reprendre son souffle. Mais la douleur s'empara de l'ensemble de son système respiratoire. Sa respiration devint saccadée. Il avait mal. Avaient-ils été découverts ? William allait-il leur faire payer ? Il détestait l'emprise de fer que celui-ci détenait sur lui…eux…George…allait-il faire du mal à George ? Ce n'était pas de la faute de George ! Mais la sienne ! Il ne pouvait pas…

« Fred ! » Une voix lointaine l'appela. « Bordel ! Fred ! Reviens moi ! »

Il se sentit être pris dans une étreinte réconfortante familière. George ? Ne devait-il pas être dans la cuisine ? Que faisait-il là ? Il allait être puni par sa faute s'il restait là ! Sa tête fut soudainement pressée contre la poitrine amaigrie de son frère.

« Je suis là… » Murmura gentiment George à son oreille. « Ecoute les battements de mon cœur. Tout va bien. Shhh… »

Fred hoqueta, un sanglot remonta le long de gorge. Il remarqua juste les larmes coulant à flots de ses joues. Comment avait-il fait pour ne rien remarquer ? Il voulut parler, dire quelque chose, renvoyer son frère dans la cuisine avant qu'il ne se fasse punir, mais rien ne sortit, autre qu'un sanglot. Il s'enfonça plus dans l'étreinte de son frère, abandonnant ses pensées. Il posa son oreille au niveau du cœur de George. Fred se laissa bercer par son battement régulier, se calmant progressivement.

« Calme-toi. Respire lentement. » Continua George, réconfortant, caressant son dos avec douceur. « Inspire, expire. Là, comme ça. »

Fred l'écouta. Pendant les quelques minutes suivantes, il écouta les réconforts, les conseils de son frère et rapidement, il reprit son calme. Ses sanglots diminuèrent, jusqu'à disparaitre. Il garda cependant son visage larmoyant caché dans la poitrine de George.

« Ça va mieux ? » Fred hocha seulement la tête en réponse. « Tu m'as fait une petite peur, Fred. » Rit tout bas George mais Fred repéra une pointe de soulagement et de peur dans sa voix. « Quelle idée de faire une crise de panique en plein milieu de la salle à manger ! »

Sa respiration de nouveau régulière et son calme revenu, Fred laissa un léger rire brisé et désabusé s'échapper de sa gorge. Il était vrai que la situation était pas mal absurde. Comment avait-il pu laisser ses émotions s'emparer autant de lui ? Les paroles de William l'avaient vraiment chamboulé !

« Tu peux te relever ? » Dit finalement George après quelques minutes de silence. « On devrait reprendre notre boulot. Tu peux le faire ? »

Fred leva finalement la tête et eut une vue parfaite sur le visage rempli d'inquiétude de son jumeau. Il prit appui sur ses jambes et se releva. Il sourit faiblement, se voulant rassurant.

« Je peux le faire… » Murmura-t-il.

« Sûr ? » Fred hocha juste de la tête, évitant son regard. « Promets-moi de me dire ce qui t'a mis dans cet état. »

Fred sentit son visage être pris entre les mains de George qui lui releva la tête vers lui. Ses yeux luisaient d'inquiétude, de tristesse et de peur. Ce n'était pas un regard que Fred voulait voir sur le visage de son cher frère. Devant son expression insistante, Fred finit par soupirer.

« Promis… »

« Bien ! »

George déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue et sortit rapidement et discrètement de la salle à manger après lui avoir fait un dernier petit coucou. Fred passa sa main sur son visage, fatigué. Son ventre grogna lui rappelant sa faim. Quelle blague…il devait débarrasser sans manger, luttant contre la fatigue et la panique. Il avait eu mieux comme journée…

Son regard se perdit vers la cuisine. George, d'une manière ou d'une autre – probablement par leur lien – avait deviné sa panique. Il s'était précipité vers lui malgré la menace d'être puni pour avoir quitté son poste sans autorisation. Fred se sentit coupable d'avoir risqué sa santé et la honte l'envahit. Il devait vraiment mieux maîtriser ses émotions ! Cela ne devait plus arriver !

Mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'il empilait les assiettes vides les unes sur les autres. George était venu le réconforter. Il était venu, il ne l'avait pas abandonné ! Cela lui suffisait pour ne pas qu'il se sente seul ! Que deviendrait-il sans lui ? Il serait perdu, une coquille vide ! Malgré son habituel pessimisme, George était prêt à tout pour qu'il se sente en sécurité et Fred voulait que la réciproque soit vraie. Son frère méritait plus que quiconque d'être protégé !

Se protégeant l'un l'autre, ils pourraient s'en sortir ! Bientôt. Bientôt, ils pourraient fuir. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

**OoO**

Bonjour mes chéris ! Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini ! Quelle surprise et quelle tension ! Je dois dire que j'adore écrire les chapitres sur les jumeaux ! Je m'amuse comme une folle même si je les torture…vraiment sadique, je suis…

Allons bon, peut-être vont-ils réussir à s'échapper ! Ron, sous son nom de Lord, vas faire un coucou aux Weasley ! Espérons qu'il puisse libérer ses frères avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Ils méritent de se reposer et d'être tranquille !

Sinon, voici le retour du confinement…c'est parti pour se refaire chier pendant un putain de mois ! Bonne chance à tous ! Puisse le sort vous être favorable ! Donc j'ai pas mal d'idées stupides que je vais pouvoir développer ! MOUHAHAHA !

Enfin…si les cours me donnent du temps…

A bientôt !


	24. 23) Brume de glace

**Auteure :** Elfelmira

**Genre : **Mystère, Amitié, Famille

**Résumé :** Fin de la deuxième année, Ginny a été enlevée dans la Chambre des Secrets. Lockhart, Ron et Harry partent à sa recherche. Or le professeur, afin de s'accaparer toute la gloire, brise les baguettes des deux amis et les emprisonne dans la Chambre. Se retrouvant au centre d'un complot, ils vont devoir apprendre à survivre, seuls ou presque. Ils vont apprendre à voir au-delà des apparences et de la Magie elle-même... L'année du Serpentaire arrive...

**Bashing :** Dumby, Hermione, les Weasley (on les aime ceux-là) sauf les jumeaux, pour eux je ne pourrais jamais y arriver... Alors je sais, je fais pas mal de bashing sur ces personnes tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas très fan d'eux. Il y a une exception pour Hermione, j'adore ce personnage mais je trouve que le nombre de bashing concernant Hermione sont peu nombreux et que Ron s'en prend toujours plein la gueule. Alors j'inverse, Ron sera un gentil et si ça ne vous plaît pas…bah…pas grave !

**Attention :** Les événements de la première et deuxième année (sauf la fin) correspondent aux livres ou films. Les passés d'Harry et Ron seront modifiés à ma façon, donc pas de cris. Il est possible qu'il y ait de l'humour sarcastique comme je l'aime. Et enfin, pour les couples, je ne sais pas encore. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que c'est un slash. On verra. Risque de spoil mais bon, comme tout le monde connaît Harry Potter, on s'en fou un peu…

**Couple :** BZ/HP, je ne sais pas encore pour Ron, j'hésite pour un RW/DM ou un RW/DG, ça reste à voir. En vrai, maintenant je sais ce que je vais faire mais je vais pas vous le dire héhéhé !

Alors, petite information supplémentaire, je remercie ma Beta, Cuicuit, pour m'avoir corrigée et relue. Pour l'instant pub, je vous invite à aller lire ce qu'elle a écrit sur wattpad, c'est magnifique !

Ni _Harry Potter_ (le livre et le film) ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent, ils sont à JKR. Voilà voilà.

Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews et vos votes ! Je ne peux pas répondre forcément, c'est impossible, mais je les lis toutes avec grand bonheur. Merci !

« Parole »

_« Fourchelangue »_

**« Langage des animaux »**

**OoO**

**Partie 3 :**

**Chapitre 23 :**

**Brume de glace**

**OoO**

« Enkô ! » Appela une voix apeurée à la limite de la panique.

Harry cligna des paupières, intrigué et se tourna doucement vers l'aura familière et enivrante qui entrait dans la bibliothèque à toute vitesse. Il déposa son livre – qu'il avait changé pour qu'il soit en braille – sur ses genoux. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on vienne le déranger dans sa lecture. Mais c'était lui, donc cela ne l'embêtait pas spécialement.

« Blaise ? » Demanda-t-il, inquiet et surpris mais heureux de le 'voir'. « Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de m'appeler Harry ? »

« Une fois encore. » L'italien le dépeça rapidement du regard et se cacha derrière son siège. « Et puis j'aime bien le nom Enkô. C'est mignon. »

Harry cligna à nouveau des yeux et sentit ses joues chauffer. Gêné, il secoua sa tête pour se reprendre. Que se passait-il ? Qu'avait-il ? Il réagissait toujours étrangement autour de Blaise, cela ne lui ressemblait pas et il ne comprenait pas. Mais cela ne le déplaisait pas.

Blaise, Draco, Pansy et Daphné étaient actuellement au manoir Malfoy pour le weekend. Dû à la séance du Magenmagot d'hier, Dumbledore avait autorisé exceptionnellement les élèves à rentrer chez eux s'ils le souhaitaient. Ainsi Théo était resté à Hogwarts en compagnie de sa tendre et chère fiancée, Padma.

Le petit brun avait tenté de parler plusieurs fois d'Hogwarts avec les élèves. Il voulait savoir comment cela se passait, les cours, les élèves, les professeurs etc. Cela lui manquait un peu et son cœur sentait une pointe de nostalgie. Mais cela ne devait pas spécialement bien se passer car ils refusèrent de répondre à ses questions, changeant habillement de sujet, surtout si les noms de Dumbledore, Longbottom et Granger étaient évoqués. Et personne d'autre ne voulait l'informer. Devrait-il songer à demander à Serpentaire ? Ou aux deux Fondateurs ?

« Blaise ? Je peux savoir ce que tu veux ? » Fit-il, intrigué de l'entendre se cacher plus discrètement encore derrière le fauteuil, voulant se rendre le plus petit possible. « Blaise ? » Ajouta-t-il quand celui resta silencieux.

« Chut ! » Siffla doucement l'italien en lui tapotant doucement l'épaule, l'air légèrement effrayé. « Il va me trouver ! Cache-moi ! »

« Oh…okai… »

Le petit brun n'était pas sûr de comprendre. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire l'italien ? Qui le cherchait ? Apparemment, cette personne devait vraiment lui faire peur ! Harry décida de se prendre au jeu – il voulait gagner la confiance de Blaise – et il claqua des doigts, levant un champ de protection invisible autour de Blaise. Satisfait, Harry afficha un air innocent sur son visage et se replongea dans son livre.

Une deuxième personne déboula dans la bibliothèque faisant soupirer le jeune Lord. Jamais il ne pourrait finir son livre ! La collection de livres des Malfoy était juste incroyable ! Et il ne savait pas s'il aurait le temps de tous les lire !

« Harry, mon chéri ! » Ah, la voix colérique de son cher frère résonna dans la pièce silencieuse et Harry sentit Blaise frissonner à son plus grand amusement.

« Grand frère. » Accueillit gentiment Harry avec un merveilleux sourire. « Tout va bien ? Tu cherches quelqu'un ? »

« Un enfoiré ! » Grogna Ron en claquant la langue contre son palais.

Harry fut amusé lorsqu'il entendit presque les protestations silencieuses de Blaise. Visiblement, Ron cherchait Blaise. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire à son frère pour qu'il soit dans cet état ?

« J'en conclus que tu cherches Blaise. » Il sut que l'italien se tendit dans sa cachette.

« Tu l'as 'vu' ! » S'écria le rouquin, Harry répondit par un sourire.

Ron se précipita vers Harry et agrippa fermement ses épaules et le secoua comme une cloche. Harry se retint de rire devant l'air complètement barge de son frère. Le faire tourner en bourrique était vraiment un passe-temps à faire ! Il obtenait toujours des réactions surjouées, amusantes et distrayantes. Ron réagissait au quart de tour, sans surprise lorsque l'on possédait un pouvoir élémentaire basé sur le feu et le magma. Un vrai bonheur ! Néanmoins, Ron pressait un peu fort sur ses épaules. Et Harry était loin de la force de la nature que représentait Ron : il était mince et petit ! Un peu de considération, bordel !

Il mit sa main droite gantée sur celle du grand rouquin et la caressa doucement. Cette simple action le calma sur le champ et il se détacha en s'excusant, honteux de son comportement. Franchement…depuis quatre ans de cohabitation plus ou moins forcée dans une Chambre avec un Basilic et un Phénix comme seule compagnie, Ron devrait avoir l'habitude.

« Allons. » Rassura Harry dans un petit rire. « Tu sais que j'aime bien te taquiner ! C'est si drôle ! »

« Harry ! Ce n'est…attends une seconde. » Ron se détacha de lui et Harry observa son aura gonfler d'indignation. « Ma taquiner ! Moi ? Ton grand frère ? C'est l'inverse en général ! C'est la règle. »

« Les règles sont faites pour être transgressées. » Réfuta tranquillement Harry. « C'est plus amusant comme ça. » Harry s'amusait toujours de ces discussions.

« Tu… »

Il eut un bref silence.

« Je te hais. » Dit finalement Ron d'un ton blasé.

« Je t'aime aussi. » Harry mima un baiser moqueur avec ses lèvres.

« Vraiment…comment quelqu'un d'aussi innocent peut-être aussi sadique ? »

« Moi ? Sadique ? Parlons-nous vraiment de la même personne ? » Renchérit le petit brun alors que Ron renifla, maintenant amusé. « Tu sais très bien que je ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche. J'ai horreur de la violence. »

Harry devina sans mal que Ron devait hausser un sourcil devant son audace. Mais Harry garda son sourire innocent. Et le rouquin finit par soupirer, annonçant sa défaite. Vraiment très facile de manipuler Ron lorsqu'il le voulait !

« Alors…pour en revenir à nos moutons…tu as vu Blaise ? » Son ton suggérait qu'Harry ne devait pas lui mentir.

« Evidemment. » Répondit le petit brun, il pointa son doigt vers le couloir et baissa de volume, sur le ton de la confidence, pour ne pas que Blaise entende ce qu'il allait ajouter. « J'ai 'vu' son aura particulière et envoutante passer devant la bibliothèque. » Harry frissonna presque de bonheur quand il sentit ladite aura frôler la sienne.

Elle était grisante, enivrante voire addictive et il perdait pied, se perdant dans ses pensées et ses rêves. Il n'avait jamais rencontré une telle aura. Il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir contrôler son don et, paradoxalement, cela ne lui faisait pas peur. Harry avait confiance. Il pleurait presque sa cécité – ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis quatre ans. A quoi pouvait bien ressembler Blaise ? La couleur de ses yeux ? De sa peau ? Le petit brun voulait savoir, voir visuellement son apparence et ne pas se baser sur les paroles de Ron ou de sa 'vision'. Harry voulait voir. Il voulait _le_ voir.

« Envoutante ? » Cria Ron en reculant, sa voix remplie de colère ce qui fit frissonner Harry de surprise. « Comment ça, envoutante ? »

Harry inclina la tête sur le côté et cligna des yeux, confus. Eh bien, Ron semblait ne vraiment pas aimer Blaise pour éclater comme cela. Habituellement, il avait un très bon contrôle de ses émotions – merci à leur entraînement avec Sally et Godric. La preuve : il n'avait pas sauté sur Molly Weasley hier après-midi, lorsqu'il l'avait vue et il avait survécu au rendez-vous de « bienvenu » de Dumbledore sans mal malgré sa rage ! Bon…Harry devait avouer que Ron était tendu depuis hier soir, criant sa haine sur le vieux directeur et son ancienne famille. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré la réunion et l'invitation de Dumbledore dans ses rangs (même si cela faisait partis de leur plan d'avoir la confiance de Dumby pour sauver les jumeaux). Qu'avait bien pu faire Blaise pour s'attirer autant sa colère ? Et pour l'avoir apparemment augmentée ?

« Envou… » Ron s'arrêta soudainement laissant Harry perplexe. « Tu sais quoi ? Je le trouve, je le crame. » Continua-t-il la voix basse et calme, dangereuse.

La bibliothèque gagna quelques degrés mais Harry n'était pas le moins du monde gêné par la chaleur. Il se contenta juste d'appeler sa glace pour entourer ses membres pour se rafraîchir. Il plaignit silencieusement Blaise qui devait actuellement transpirer. Il sentait sans mal que Ron s'était légèrement enflammé.

Sur ce, Ron sortit tel un ouragan de la bibliothèque avant qu'Harry ne puisse protester. Il 'observa' l'aura orangée colérique disparaitre dans le couloir à la recherche d'une personne qu'il aurait bien du mal à trouver. La bibliothèque reprit sa température normale dès que Ron sortit. Il soupira et passa une main fatiguée sur son visage. Franchement, Ron pouvait se montrer très immature. Il devait maintenant s'assurer que Blaise reste hors de portée de son frère, il ne voulait pas le 'voir' sur un bûcher.

Un petit museau humide se pressa contre sa nuque. Harry plissa des sourcils, surpris. Il reconnut sans mal la petite aura grise de Solange. Il ne l'avait même pas remarquée atterrir sur son épaule. Il devait être vraiment perturbé par l'accès de rage de Ron. Avec un petit sourire, il gratouilla le poil fin et doux de Solange. Elle le nierait sûrement par la suite, mais elle ronronnait de contentement. L'éclat agressif de Ron devait vraiment lui taper sur les nerfs. Ce qui expliquait la présence du familier : elle avait fui quand l'occasion se présentait ! Enfin, c'est ce que supposa Harry. Il ne parlait pas la langue des animaux pour confirmer son hypothèse.

« Enkô ? » Blaise se dégagea de sa cachette, attirant l'attention du plus petit. « Tu peux enlever le sort, je pense. » Ajouta-t-il après un court moment d'hésitation.

« Oh ! Bien sûr, pardon. »

Harry claqua à nouveau des doigts et le sort de protection disparut en un instant. Blaise se mit debout et s'étira, sa position précédente ne devant pas être très confortable pour son pauvre dos.

« Dis-moi… » Blaise semblait hésitant mais déterminé à poser sa question. « Tu lis les auras…tu trouves vraiment mon aura envoutante ? » Il pouvait presque entendre la fierté dans sa voix.

Harry s'étouffa dans sa salive et toussa, pris au dépourvu par la demande. Il se sentit rougir fortement et détourna la tête pour ne pas qu'il le remarque. Gêné, il se mordit les lèvres et souffla tout bas, timidement :

« Oui… »

« Oh. » La réponse sembla satisfaire Blaise car il s'éloigna.

Harry 'vit' son aura spéciale disparaître dans les rayons impressionnants de livres. Harry mit la main sur son cœur qui battait à tout rompre et le supplia mentalement de se calmer. Qu'avait-il ? Il demandera à Ron plus tard…ou peut-être pas. Il détestait déjà Blaise suffisamment et Harry avait cette forte intuition que cela allait plus l'énerver qu'autre chose. Peut-être devrait-il discuter avec Sirius plus tard, histoire de renouer les liens. Il reprit sa respiration doucement, il y penserait plus tard, et sursauta quand il entendit un bruit sourd suivit d'un cri étouffé venant des étagères.

Le petit brun sourit, amusé, comprenant que Blaise avait dû se cogner, et reprit son livre, continuant ses caresses sur Solange. L'italien vint s'asseoir à côté de lui quelques secondes après, mine de rien et l'air digne, un livre en mains.

Un silence paisible et confortable régna dans la pièce.

Sentant de temps à autres le regard persistant et inquisiteur de Blaise – il nia le fait que cela le rendait plutôt timide – Harry baissa son livre. Il plongea ses iris émeraude dans les siennes et sourit gentiment.

« Tu veux me demander quelque chose ? »

« Euh… » Sa voix semblait gênée d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit. « Ta magie est incroyable ! Comment tu fais ? »

« Comment je fais quoi ? » Harry haussa un sourcil incompréhensif.

« De la magie sans baguette ? Et sans sort ? Tu as juste claqué des doigts ! » L'italien était excité et s'approcha de lui, impatient de connaître la réponse.

Son enthousiasme enfantin le fit rire.

« Seules quelques personnes peuvent le faire. Il faut soit posséder une quantité magique suffisante, soit beaucoup s'entraîner. » Expliqua d'un ton faussement docte Harry entre deux rire, levant son index.

« Tu es dans quelle catégorie ? »

« Les deux. » Répondit-il malicieusement heureux que Blaise se prenne à son jeu.

Harry était heureux de pouvoir partager ces moments joyeux et déstressant en compagnie de quelqu'un le comprenant (avoir le don de la Brume les rapprochait). Cela faisait du bien de pouvoir décompresser suite à la séance du Magenmagot. Voir pour la première fois depuis quatre ans Dumbledore et Molly laissait des marques. Il avait fait un cauchemar le soir et Ron n'avait pu dormir – ce qui pouvait être une des raisons de sa mauvaise humeur. Être avec Blaise était réconfortant et lui apportait une sensation différente de son frère.

« Tu veux que je te donne quelques leçons ? »

« Bien sûr ! » Fit-il le son de sa voix vibrait d'excitation puis il se tut, hésitant, rendant Harry confus. Quelque chose n'allait pas ? « Tu ne craindras rien ? »

« Hu ? » Il sentait sa confusion doubler.

« Tu sais, tu es…aveugle… » Blaise semblait clairement gêné. « Cela…tu…je pourrais te faire mal. J'ai eu un entraînement particulier pour devenir par…enfin pour savoir me défendre. »

Harry plissa des sourcils. Blaise s'était interrompu à temps, tournant autour du pot. Le petit brun ne lui en voulait pas de lui cacher des choses, ne le faisait-il pas également ? Mais il restait un peu déçu de ne pas avoir sa confiance, ce qui était un peu hypocrite quand il y pensait. Afin d'éviter de montrer sa déception, il éclata d'un rire amusé et fin.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ma cécité ne me gêne pas le moins du monde. » Il se pencha et mit sa main sur son menton et continua vaguement. « J'ai appris. »

« Oh… » Ne sachant quoi dire de plus, Blaise ajouta. « Tu as dû avoir un bon prof pour être un tel Sorcier aujourd'hui. »

« Tu peux le dire. » Harry espérait sincèrement que ses joues ne s'empourprent pas devant le compliment.

Sally lui manquait sincèrement. Il lui avait certes envoyé souvent des messages – pour remercier les deux immortels de ses cadeaux d'anniversaire – mais cela ne valait pas une discussion en tête à tête. Les conversations, les blagues divertissantes et son apprentissage de la lecture des auras et du maniement des doubles dagues lui semblaient si lointains. Tant de choses s'étaient passées depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la Chambre. Mais Blaise avait tort sur un point : ils n'étaient pas des Sorciers mais des Mages.

« Au fait…qu'as-tu fais pour que Ron soit aussi en colère ? » Demanda Harry, inclinant la tête sur le côté, curieux.

« Ah, euh, je ne sais pas vraiment en fait. » Rit nerveusement Blaise. « Je parlais avec Pansy et elle se moquait encore de moi au sujet de… » Il se tut un instant mais Harry sentit son regard perçant posé sur lui. « Peu importe ce qu'elle disait. Ron a dû entendre notre conversation et n'a pas apprécié ce que je disais. Disons qu'il me court après depuis dans l'espoir de me trucider. »

« Que disais-tu ? » Harry porta sa main à sa bouche cachant le sourire amusé plaqué sur ses lèvres.

Vraiment Ron…il surréagissait…Harry savait qu'il était fait de feu mais il devait apprendre à contrôler ses émotions quand il en venait aux rencontres sociales – Ron gérait bien les rencontres politiques. Ce que disaient Blaise et Pansy n'avait vraiment pas dû lui plaire.

« Rien de bien important, juste des histoires de cœur, rien de plus, tu vois ce que je veux dire, enfin bref. Hé hé hé… » Blaise était vraiment nerveux, sa phrase s'enchaînait sans vraiment de connections logiques.

Pourtant, le cœur d'Harry se pinça. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas, c'était juste étrange. Mais entendre Blaise parler d'histoires de cœur faisait mal. Il était intéressé par quelqu'un ? Le petit brun ferma ses yeux quelques secondes et s'empêcha de protester, de demander. Ce n'étaient pas ses affaires !

« Oh ! » Il se concentra sur l'exclamation de l'italien. « Je veux dire…rah…je sais pas comment expliquer ! Quand je parlais d'histoires de cœur, ça concernait Pansy ! Enfin je crois ! Non, bref, ce n'est pas important ! » Il déballa les mots rapidement mélangeant maladresse et confusion.

De nouveau amusé par ce soudain rattrapage, Harry laissa échapper un léger rire. Au fond de lui, il était rassuré que cela concerne Pansy et non Blaise. Il ne savait pas comment réagir autrement ! Pourquoi agissait-il de cette manière ? Harry serra les poings, confus. Jamais il n'avait pensé comme cela ! C'était nouveau pour lui ! Ce qu'il ressentait…était-ce de la jalousie ? Il plissa des sourcils. Pourquoi serait-il jaloux ? Il ne l'avait jamais été.

« Enfin bref ! Tout ça pour dire que ton frère m'a foncé dessus pour me tuer et Pansy a couvert ma fuite. » Blaise continua, reprenant son sérieux. « Et je suis venu me cacher ici quand je t'ai vu. Je me suis dit que tu étais la seule personne pouvant détourner l'attention d'Apophis loin de moi. »

Harry rit. Ce que disait l'italien était totalement vrai. Ron n'aurait écouté personne d'autre que lui – ou peut-être Sally ou Godric (et même Solange !). C'était une bonne chose que Blaise soit passé devant la bibliothèque.

« Il ne m'aurait pas vraiment tué, n'est-ce pas ? » Questionna soudainement Blaise, la voix incertaine et tremblante inquiet pour sa survie.

« Euh… » Harry repensa au tragique mais satisfaisant destin des Dursley, une goutte de sueur coula le long de son front. « Ne compte pas trop là-dessus… »

« Je suis trop mort… » Le gémissement plaintif et pathétique de l'italien le fit rire.

« Je te protégerai du grand et méchant Ron ! Compte sur moi ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« A qui crois-tu avoir affaire ? » Fit pompeusement Harry, levant son menton pour se donner un faux air supérieur et moqueur.

« A la personne qui a manipulé la séance du Magenmagot pour libérer Sirius Black sans même ouvrir la bouche. » La voix de Blaise sonnait impressionnée par sa performance d'hier après-midi.

Et à vrai dire, Harry était fier de son coup. Lady Bones était vraiment formidable, à l'écoute et aussi droite que l'avait affirmé tante Muriel. Il avait bien fait de préparer les documents et preuves en amont et de s'asseoir auprès de la juriste. Son frère lui-même était resté bouche bée alors il ne parlait même pas de l'état des traditionalistes – Lord Gaunt et son parrain (qui avait pleuré en lui donnant des câlins pendant toute la soirée) ne l'avaient pas lâché de la soirée pour connaître tous les détails tandis que Mucha souriait d'un air mystérieusement connaisseur dans son coin. Sirius était donc parti ce matin en compagnie de Thomas, de Narcissa et de Lucius pour aller témoigner devant Lady Bones en secret – on ne savait jamais ce qui pourrait se passer tant que la date du procès n'avait pas été annoncée.

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Je m'en doute. » Rit également Blaise. « Je compte sur toi pour ne pas laisser ton frère me tuer. Je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! »

« Je peux te donner une astuce pour te sauver… » Harry ajouta sur le ton de la confidence, un rictus aux lèvres, Blaise se pencha vers lui. « Tu vois, je crois qu'il n'est pas indifférent à certaines personnes… »

« Oh ? Intéressant… » L'italien annonça sur le même ton. « Qui donc ? »

« Ton ami, Draco… » Blaise siffla, surpris. « Et Daphné semble intéressée… »

« Pour Draco, je l'ignorais mais j'ai vu les regards de Daphné sur Apophis… » Puis Blaise éclata de rire, étonnant Harry. « Tu sais t'y prendre pour le figer ! Merci, Enkô ! Je sens que je vais prendre du plaisir à m'amuser avec eux… » Harry l'entendit se frotter les mains, maniaque.

« Un peu d'aide ? »

« Qui suis-je pour refuser la demande d'un maître manipulateur angélique ? » Harry vit l'aura de Blaise se tendre vers lui. « Deal ? »

« Deal ! » Harry agrippa sa main pour sceller l'accord.

Les deux rirent comme deux comploteurs voulant dominer le monde et Solange frissonna. Plus loin, les trois concernés éternuèrent, ressentant les mauvaises ondes démoniaques.

**OoO**

Un Elfe – Dobby – apparut deux heures plus tard en pleine séance lecture pour leur annoncer que le dîner aller être servi. Dehors, la nuit tombait. Harry entendit plus qu'il ne sentit son ventre gargouiller. Il resta digne quand le rire de Blaise résonna. Oui, il avait faim. Et alors ? Il n'avait pas beaucoup mangé ce midi.

Les deux se levèrent. Harry agrippa sa canne qui reposait à côté de son fauteuil. Même s'il n'en avait pas besoin, c'était toujours bon de l'avoir à portée de main. Il rit intérieurement. Avec elle, il pouvait frapper quelqu'un en cas de besoin ! Cela n'équivalait pas ses dagues – pourquoi les avoir laissées au manoir des Griffons Dorés ? – mais il ne pouvait nier son côté pratique. Et les gens avaient tendance à le sous-estimer.

Il cligna des yeux, confus et incertain, quand Blaise vint se tenir près de lui et lui offrir son bras. Il resta immobile quelques secondes avant de sourire, un brin gêné mais heureux. Harry prit son bras musclé et se laissa guider. Il se garda bien de glousser comme une adolescente en chaleur. C'était complètement hors caractère et Blaise n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre 'fanboyiser'. Cela serait bien trop humiliant.

Son comportement devenait de plus en plus étrange au fil du temps.

« Enkô ? » Pourquoi ne l'appelait-il pas Harry ? « Je me demandais…en fait…on est plusieurs à se demander…comment se fait-il que tu sois Lord Peverell ? Ils n'ont pas tous été assassinés il y a 200 ans pas des tarés ? »

Harry se retint de soupirer de fatigue. Depuis la glorieuse révélation quelques semaines plus tôt, Ron et lui avaient évité toutes questions se rapprochant de près ou de loin à leurs origines. Ils esquivaient toujours en disant que Gryffindor et Peverell étaient leurs lointains ancêtres sans rentrer dans les détails. Et puis…ils ne pouvaient pas parler de toute leur ascendance librement. Cela pourrait être une erreur fatale. Malgré l'affection étrange que portait Harry pour Blaise – et pour son parrain – il ne comptait pas leur dire...tout de suite, du moins.

Ils ne leur avaient même pas dit comment ils avaient survécu pendant quatre ans ! Ils leur avaient juste raconté rapidement, sans entrer dans les détails, que Lockhart (d'ailleurs, il sentit l'envie profonde de tuer cet incompétent) avait échoué dans sa tentative de meurtre et qu'ils avaient pu sortir par un passage secret vers l'extérieur pour se réfugier dans un manoir sécurisé offert par les Gobelins – où Ragnarök les avait pris en sympathie. Comment parler de leurs origines s'ils n'avaient même pas révélé la vérité sur leur survie ?

Et comment pouvait-il aborder le point que la majorité des Peverell ont été assassinés par Almina et Nigel Dumbledore sans créer de mouvement de panique ?

Dans quelle galère s'était-il encore fourré ? Que pouvait-il répondre à cette question ?

« On est liés par un ancêtre commun. » Dit finalement Harry en pesant soigneusement ses mots.

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr que cette réponse soit une bonne idée.

Il eut raison.

Blaise se détacha soudainement de lui, l'obligeant à s'arrêter précipitamment. Le petit brun 'vit' l'aura de l'italien se gonfler de colère – sans surprise – avec une pointe de tristesse, ce qui le rendit confus. Pourquoi Blaise était triste de sa réponse ? Il n'y avait pas de raison…

« C'est la réponse que vous donnez à tout le monde ! » S'écria-t-il en lui agrippant fermement les épaules, l'empêchant de bouger. « Tu nous caches, non, vous nous cachez quelque chose ! Tout le monde le sait ! On…j'ai été assez patient mais tu ne peux pas mentir ! La confiance marche dans les deux sens ! »

Harry resta immobile, incapable de dire le moindre mot, bien trop choqué par l'explosion colérique du plus grand. Puis il recula doucement, légèrement effrayé alors que de mauvais souvenirs tournoyaient dans son esprit. Il secoua la tête. Il avait fait la paix avec son passé en détruisant la vie si précieuse et normale des Dursley. Il n'avait plus à avoir peur ! Son 'oncle' ne le frapperait plus jamais, sa 'tante' ne le brûlerait plus avec de l'eau bouillante, son 'cousin' ne le poursuivrait plus jamais pour le battre jusqu'à ce qu'il perde conscience. Il ne verrait plus jamais ce maudit et terrifiant cagibi sombre et malodorant. Il n'entendrait plus jamais les horribles cris et injures à son encontre. Il ne serait plus jamais rabaissé et traité comme un esclave. Alors…pourquoi ? Il faisait confiance à Blaise, il ne lui ferait pas de mal ! Alors pourquoi tremblait-il ?

Les mauvaises habitudes et les années d'abus ne disparaissaient pas aussi vite…il le savait. Sally lui avait fait la remarque après une expérience traumatisante. Dès que quelqu'un élevait la voix ou se mettait en colère contre lui – sauf quand c'était Ron parce que Ron était son frère – il se perdait dans des cauchemars éveillés.

Son dos heurta le mur, la sensation dure le ramena à la réalité.

Ses yeux aveugles se posèrent sur Blaise qui le suivit. Son aura tournoyait toujours autour de lui mais il s'était calmé. Le grand adolescent l'observait maintenant avec une certaine inquiétude et un brin de culpabilité.

« Enkô ? Tu vas bien ? Tu t'es soudainement…éteint. » Blaise posa sa main contre sa joue froide le forçant à lever la tête. « Je suis désolé d'avoir crié et de t'avoir fait peur ! Je ne te ferai jamais de mal ! » Il semblait presque hystérique.

« Je le sais ! » Harry cria, exaspéré par son manque de contrôle. « Je le sais… » Il répéta en murmurant et en fermant ses yeux.

Il réagissait juste stupidement et de manière irréfléchie. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec Blaise ! Ni même avec ce qu'il disait. Juste…juste entendre des voix crier sur lui le mettait dans cet état.

« Ce n'est pas contre toi… » Ajouta timidement Harry alors que Blaise mit une main nerveuse et inquiète dans ses longs cheveux noirs. « Juste des mauvais souvenirs… »

« Désolé… » Murmura l'italien la voix pleine de remord. « J'aurais dû faire plus attention…

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. » Affirma Harry en reprenant ses moyens.

Le petit brun leva la tête vers lui et lui offrit un sourire bienveillant et rassurant. Ce n'était pas de la faute de Blaise. S'il y avait une personne à blâmer c'étaient les Dursley et lui. Il ne maîtrisait pas encore pleinement ses émotions. Harry allait devoir travailler là-dessus rapidement. S'il se trouvait dans une position de faiblesse dans un moment important cela pourrait lui porter préjudice voire lui être fatal. Il se promit de demander de l'aide à Ron et il enverrait une lettre à Sally et peut-être à Ragnarök pour le mettre en contact avec un psychologue.

« Euh ? » Il entendit Blaise se frotter les bras. « Pourquoi il fait aussi froid soudainement ? »

Oh ! Harry écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Mortifié, il remarqua tout juste que la température dans le couloir avait chuté drastiquement. Il n'était pas gêné par le froid – c'était son don tout de même – mais il sentit tout de même de la glace se former autour de lui. Harry se dépêcha de reprendre le contrôle et préféra ne faire comme si de rien ne s'était passé. Heureusement, Blaise ne posa aucune question.

« Je ne peux pas tout te dire. » Ajouta Harry mine de rien, son dos toujours posé contre le mur glacé. « Certains secrets doivent rester secrets pour ta sécurité… »

Si Dumbledore ou Voldemort – ou d'autres ennemis inconnus – venaient à tomber sur quelques informations compromettantes, il pourrait mettre Blaise en danger. Et il refusait catégoriquement de le voir souffrir à cause de lui. Mais il pourrait peut-être lui raconter une partie de son origine. Avant que Blaise ne puisse protester, Harry se dépêcha de continuer :

« Je ne peux rien dire pour Ron, je ne parlerai pas en son nom. » Harry sentit Blaise hocher la tête. « Je ne peux tout te dire non plus mais…je peux t'éclaircir un peu sur certains points. »

« Ça me va. » Dit finalement Blaise après un bref temps de réflexion.

Harry laissa ses yeux balayer le couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Il ne 'vit' aucune aura venir dans leur direction. La majorité des auras se concentraient dans la salle à manger. Le petit brun ne préféra prendre aucun risque. Il claqua à nouveau des doigts souhaitant l'apparition d'un champ de force invisible pour les protéger de toute oreille indiscrète. Le jeune Mage entendit le sifflement impressionné de Blaise et sourit, amusé.

« Je vais être rapide. » Informa Harry, l'air sérieux, après tout, il aller révéler une infime partie de leur secret. « On est attendus pour le repas. » Il rit doucement, Blaise le rejoignit. « Mon père descend d'une branche des Peverell, de Salvin Peverell. »

« Je ne le connais pas. » S'étonna l'italien, curieux.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas. Il était très discret et je ne le connais que par les livres familiaux. »

Il n'allait certainement pas dire que ces informations venaient de Sally et Godric et du fait que Salvin était le mari de Sally. Top secret.

« Enfin bref. » Harry anticipa les questions futures de Blaise. « Il a eu des enfants. L'un d'eux, Euric, s'est marié à Vanessa Potter, fondant notre lignée. Pour certaines raisons, il a pris le nom de sa femme, se faisant appeler Euric Potter, et par un sort, les Sorciers oublièrent qu'il était lié aux Peverell. »

« Oh. » Blaise hésita un instant. « J'en conclus que c'est le même sort que les Weasley ont utilisé pour cacher leur lien à Godric Gryffindor ? Et que même eux ont oublié leur origine, sauf Apophis, enfin Ron ? »

Harry cligna des yeux. Il se mordit la langue. Que devait-il répondre ? Bien évidemment que Blaise allait faire le lien rapidement, il était loin d'être stupide ! Il soupira et acquiesça. Cela ne faisait de mal à personne d'agréer sur ce point.

« Tout ça pour dire qu'Euric Potter avait des frères fondant d'autres lignées. L'une d'elle… » Harry se tut.

Devait-il évoquer les Baal Gaunt et Gailhart Slytherin ? Non. Cela ne touchait pas que ses secrets de familles mais aussi ceux de Thomas. Il n'était pas ce type de personne qui déballait les vies privées des autres. Et puis, pour le moment, personne ne savait qu'ils étaient liés par de lointains liens. Sauf peut-être Enki Mucha. Mais Mucha était un cas à part. Il semblait toujours tout savoir. L'avantage d'être un voyant. Au moins, Harry savait que Mucha resterait silencieux qu'importaient les demandes de son meilleur ami – à moins que Thomas soit son petit-ami ? Leur relation était si ambigüe !

« Une branche a gardé le nom de Peverell et a prospéré pendant les siècles suivants, comme tu le sais. »

Il espérait que Blaise ne relève pas son interruption. Heureusement, il ne le fit pas, comprenant certainement pourquoi il n'avait rien dit. Harry soupira, soulagé d'être en compagnie d'une personne si compréhensive.

« Et cette branche est celle qui fut détruite il y a deux siècles. » Termina le plus grand en soufflant.

« Exact. » Agréa le petit brun et il passa une main dans ses longs cheveux. « A cause de cette tuerie, les autres branches cachées des Peverell restèrent disparues, oubliées de tous, même de leurs propres membres. » Il ajouta plus bas et en japonais. « A cause des Dumbledore… »

« Excuse-moi mais… » Blaise le secoua un peu l'épaule. « Je ne parle pas un mot de japonais. Italien, je veux bien. » Il rit dans l'espoir de disperser la tension. « Merci de m'avoir parlé un peu de toi et de ta famille. Ça m'a l'air d'une histoire compliquée… »

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ! » Rigola à son tour, heureux que Blaise ne le pousse pas plus et qu'il soit aussi attentif à son état de malaise.

« Je pense qu'on devrait rejoindre les autres. »

« Excellente idée ! »

Harry éclata le bouclier d'un mouvement de la main et Blaise reprit son bras, se chargeant de le guider. Ils firent quelques mètres en silence.

« La prochaine fois, c'est à moi de raconter mes petits problèmes familiaux. » Taquina Blaise en ébouriffant ses pauvres cheveux.

« Laisse mes cheveux ! » Protesta Harry en gonflant ses joues d'un air boudeur. « Des problèmes de familles ? Tu t'entends bien avec ta mère pourtant. »

Harry savait plus ou moins que la famille Zabini avait des liens avec la mafia italienne. Il ignorait juste à quel point ils étaient liés et il n'allait certainement pas le pousser à répondre. Leur don familial, la Brume – un incroyable pouvoir de nécromancie – le fascinait mais pouvait être aussi à l'origine de nombreux problèmes. Mais là n'était pas le problème (il gloussa). Il se fichait pas mal si Blaise partageait une histoire avec la mafia ou avec la Brume. C'était dangereux, illégal, mais qui était-il pour juger ? N'essayait-il pas de déclencher une révolution gobeline ?

« Je m'entends très bien avec ma famille. » Fit Blaise en secouant la tête. « Que ça soit ma mère ou mes grands-parents. C'est autre chose… »

Harry devina à son ton triste qu'il voulait parler de son père. Le petit brun ne savait pas comment Lord Zachary Zabini était mort. Il y avait diverses possibilités et il n'allait certainement pas s'amuser à le questionner. C'était vraiment malpoli et surtout, douloureux.

« Mes grands-parents sont tellement des mamans-poules… » Ronchonna Blaise, faisant rire Harry.

« Je connais ça aussi… » Le petit brun frissonna presque. « Ron peut être extrêmement protecteur. »

« Tu m'étonnes… » Marmonna l'italien, légèrement terrifié.

« Espérons qu'il ne te tue pas pendant le dîner ! » Rit le petit brun tandis que le duo se rapprochait de la salle à manger.

« S'il te plait… » Supplia son ami, était-il vraiment son ami ? « Protège-moi de ton surprotecteur de frère ! »

Harry se contenta juste de rire en réponse.

**OoO**

Le dîner se passa plutôt bien si on oubliait volontairement les regards noirs de Ron contre Blaise et la température qui grimpait. Harry soupirait, épuisé par le comportement enfantin de son frère. Heureusement qu'il s'était placé directement entre Ron et Blaise pour éviter tout meurtre. Il avait ignoré ensuite Ron en lui répondant seulement par les innocents sourires angéliques. Grognon, le grand rouquin avait entrepris une discussion avec Draco et Daphné – qui cherchaient tous les deux à gagner son attention – tandis que l'italien discutait soit avec lui soit il était fortement taquiné par Pansy sur un sujet dont il ignorait l'origine et la cause.

La nourriture était excellente, comme on pouvait se douter des Malfoy. Et Harry se réjouissait de l'ambiance sereine. Les traditionalistes – bien qu'ils ne soient pas tous présents ce soir – préféraient savourer tranquillement le repas sans être contrariés par des conflits. Ils laissaient à plus tard. Et Harry les comprenait.

Le petit brun découpait soigneusement sa tarte aux fraises – les Elfes faisaient vraiment un excellent travail – et prenait des petites bouchées. Il se laissa bercer par les différentes conversations. Hormis pour intervenir à une ou deux questions de Blaise, il était resté silencieux. En partageant ce repas avec des alliés, il se sentait moins seul. Il aimait Ron mais rester avec son frère était différent.

Passer quatre ans seulement avec Ron, Godric et Sally sans rencontrer une nouvelle personne pouvait rapidement être lassant. La solitude le frappait de temps à autre et il en avait honte. Son frère faisait tout son possible pour qu'il se sente aimé et accompagné. Mais comme il le disait : c'était différent. Harry était un être sociable, il avait besoin de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, de se faire des amis en qui il pouvait avoir confiance.

Et il espérait sincèrement que les traditionalistes puissent devenir les amis qu'il désirait. S'ils se révélaient indignes de leur confiance, Ron et lui allaient devoir disparaitre, retrouver d'autres alliés. Le jeune mage aurait bien trop de mal de quitter Blaise et son parrain nouvellement retrouvé. Mais cela ne changeait pas que pour le moment, ils étaient en période de test. Il fallait déterminer s'ils partageaient d'autres objectifs communs que dissoudre le gouvernement instauré par Dumbledore et de tuer Voldemort.

Par exemple, libérer les Gobelins et les autres espèces magiques du règne de terreur des Sorciers et rétablir la Magie de Médée. Ainsi que d'aider Serpentaire à retrouver son corps. Ils avaient tant de chose à faire…Ron et lui, en comptant Re'na et Ragnarök, n'étaient pas suffisants pour réformer tout un monde. Ils avaient cruellement besoin d'aide. Et Harry espérait que les traditionalistes soient en leur faveur.

Ils avaient bien repoussé certains de leurs préjugés, sur les Muggles, notamment, grâce à Enki Mucha et Nathaniel Morgan ! S'ils avaient pu changer sur ces points pourquoi ne pas élargir leur champ de vision aux autres races ?

Mais pour le moment, ils étaient toujours sur la selecte. Les deux frères attendaient qu'ils prouvent leur fidélité, leurs objectifs. Et ils savaient qu'eux-mêmes étaient également en phase de test. Ils avaient tout de même caché leur identité, leur survie et leurs secrets aux yeux du monde – pour des raisons évidentes, certes, mais cela n'encourageait pas à la confiance.

Mais c'était une conversation pour plus tard.

« Harry ! » Cria soudainement une voix qui venait de derrière lui, le faisant violement sursauter.

Il se tendit instantanément, s'insultant mentalement de ne pas avoir prêté attention à son entourage. Il avait donc raté l'arrivée de deux nouvelles auras. Blaise posa la main sur sa cuisse pour le rassurer, lui dire que tout aller bien et son aura resplendissante l'entoura dans un geste de protection achevant de le rassurer. Il entendit son frère lui chuchoter doucement en japonais que tout allait bien. Harry prit sa respiration et détendit ses muscles. Il n'avait rien à craindre.

Finalement, il reconnut les auras. La personne qui avait crié était Sirius suivit de sa cousine, Narcissa. Ils revenaient tout les deux de l'interrogatoire de Lady Bones. Thomas – qui était parti avec eux ce matin – était revenu pour le dîner avec des nouvelles plutôt positives. Apparemment, on n'avait plus besoin de lui et il ne voulait pas s'imposer, laissant Narcissa et Sirius finir de faire leurs dépositions.

Et au son de la voix de Sirius et de son aura tournoyant joyeusement – celle de Narcissa virevoltait également heureuse – l'entretien s'était bien terminé. Harry fut satisfait : Sirius allait sans aucun doute de nouveau sentir le goût de la liberté. C'était une bonne chose !

« Harry ! » Répéta Sirius en l'étouffant dans une forte étreinte.

Harry resta un instant immobile, stupéfait, avant de sourire et d'entourer son parrain de ses bras. L'homme enfouit sa tête dans sa nuque. Ils en avaient tous les deux besoins. Il ferma les yeux et profita de la chaleur qu'offrait Sirius. Des larmes se formèrent au coin de ses yeux mais il arriva à ne pas les faire couler contrairement à son parrain. Il sentit de l'eau tomber sur son cou.

Hormis Ron, il n'avait jamais reçu de câlin de sa vie – du moins, il ne s'en souvenait pas – et il était dur de recevoir des étreintes d'un Basilic et d'un Phénix. Son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Sirius n'avait pas reçu de chaleur humaine pendant près de 12 ans à cause d'une erreur judiciaire terrible. Son parrain méritait mieux…

Maintenant, ils pourraient avoir une longue discussion pour apprendre à mieux se connaître, à découvrir ses parents, leur vie, leurs amis…il avait hâte !

En voyant son parrain dans l'horrible état dans lequel il était avant, il ne pouvait que s'estimer heureux que leur couverture ait sauté par sa faute – on ne pouvait mentir à un lien de filleul et parrain, cela fonctionnait presque comme un lien de jumeaux magiques. L'homme était dans un état avancé de dépression et cela n'aurait pas été une surprise s'il aurait mis fin à ses jours à un moment. Et Harry refusait d'y penser. Sirius était le dernier membre lié à ses parents, il était un membre de sa famille. Et même s'il ne pouvait pas lui faire encore 100% confiance, il était heureux d'être là pour lui et de l'aider à surmonter ses traumatismes.

« Merci…merci…merci… » Murmura en boucle Sirius en sanglotant.

Harry ne fit que sourire, concentré uniquement sur son parrain, à tel point qu'il ne remarqua presque pas le silence respectueux qui occupait la pièce. Sirius se détacha enfin de lui, gardant ses mains fermement accrochées sur ses épaules comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne disparaisse, ce qui était probablement le cas. Le petit brun posa une main froide et réconfortante sur son bras.

« C'est naturel. » Dit simplement Harry, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

« Non… » Protesta Sirius en le rapprochant à nouveau de lui. « Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu as fait et à quel point ça compte pour moi ! »

Il le reprit dans une forte étreinte. Cette fois, Harry eut du mal à respirer. Il tapa doucement sur l'épaule de son parrain et murmura entre deux souffles qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer. Sirius se décrocha de lui précipitamment et s'excusa à répétition, à la limite de l'hystérie.

« Ce n'est rien. » Fit Harry, stoppant les longues excuses qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être. « Ce que j'ai fait a vraiment été simple… »

« J'ai peur que non. » Interrompit soudainement Thomas.

Intrigué, Harry se tourna vers l'aura verte sombre de Thomas, qui était toujours assis aux côtés de Mucha. Il inclina la tête sur le côté, attendant des réponses, peu sûr de comprendre l'insinuation du Lord Gaunt.

« Nous avons plusieurs fois tenté d'innocenter Sirius mais jamais nous n'avons réussi. » Expliqua enfin Thomas. « J'ignore comment tu as fait pour te faire entendre de Lady Bones, mais c'est vraiment incroyable. »

Harry ignora l'intervention de Snape (qui avait demandé à Dumby le soin d'un weekend de repos) qui murmura d'un ton sarcastique et pince-sans-rire à Bianca à quel point « Harry Potter n'avait plus rien à voir avec le petit gamin arrogant d'avant et qu'il était maintenant aussi retors qu'un serpent ». Ce à quoi Bianca renifla, amusée par son commentaire. Ah, Snape ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point il avait raison ! Par contre…arrogant ? Pas le moins du monde ! Franchement, ils allaient devoir un jour discuter entre eux pour régler leurs stupides différents !

« Ron… » Siffla Harry, fusillant son grand frère d'un regard noir. « Je te maudis ! »

Il aurait mille fois préféré que son action reste secrète pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Il voulait faire un acte anonyme, pas être célébré pour quelque chose de juste. Mais non. Ron avait tout de suite compris que c'était lui – il le connaissait trop bien – et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'annoncer hier soir à tous les traditionalistes à sa plus grande gêne et honte.

Ron rit simplement et vint lui ébouriffer les cheveux d'un geste affectueux. Harry s'empara de sa canne et tenta de le frapper mais il esquiva avec expertise. Harry eut la profonde envie de partir à sa suite et de continuer leur combat mais il ne voulait pas détruire la salle à manger. Ni montrer ses pouvoirs pour le moment. Aux yeux de tous, il était un aveugle innocent, un brin – beaucoup – manipulateur.

« Je te souhaite bien du courage ! » Continua de rire Ron l'air de rien.

D'un geste complètement mature, Harry lui tira la langue et croisa ses bras sur son torse, boudeur. Les deux frères, perdus dans leur dispute, oublièrent volontairement les autres occupants de la pièce qui les écoutaient attentivement avec amusement ou choc. Il était vrai que c'était la première fois qu'ils les voyaient se disputer.

« Attends d'être au Manoir… » Lança-t-il à son frère en frappant le sol du bout de sa canne, la voix pleine de menaces. « Je vais te refaire ta chambre à ma manière… »

« Pas touche à ma chambre ! » Pâlit Ron, protecteur envers sa chambre. « Je refuse de la voir peinte en art moderne à cause de quelqu'un qui décide de créer de la peinture explosive ! »

Il entendit un vague « pardon » être crié au loin mais Harry se concentra sur Ron.

« Je m'ennuyais ! »

« C'est pas une excuse ! Et t'as failli tuer mon familier ! »

« Solange va bien ! » Harry recula d'un pas, toujours boudeur. « Et puis le salon avait besoin d'un peu de couleur ! »

« D'un peu de…tu te moques de moi, là ? Tu vois que dalle ! Comment tu peux savoir ? Le salon est hideux maintenant ! »

« Bah ! » Il haussa innocemment des épaules. « Au moins, on a un salon personnalisé et unique. »

Ron ne savait pas quoi répondre et resta silencieux, réfléchissant. Harry attendit qu'il réplique patiemment.

« Maintenant que tu le dis…t'as pas tort… »

« Ah ! Merci ! »

Harry décroisa ses bras pour les lever dramatiquement, comme pour dire qu'il avait raison depuis le début. Ce qui était vrai. Sa peinture était la meilleure idée possible pour refaire de la déco. Peut-être devrait-il la commercialiser ? Il était sûr que cela ferait un carnage !

« Euh… » La voix curieuse de Sirius attira son attention. « Je peux savoir...non, en fait, je préfère ne pas savoir. »

« Je peux t'assurer que ça vaut mieux… » Lâcha Ron faussement discret.

Cette fois, il n'évita pas le coup de canne qui atterri dans ses côtes. Ron lâcha un petit cri peu viril à sa plus grande satisfaction. Harry lui adressa un magnifique rictus moqueur, heureux d'avoir réussi.

« Ce soir, t'es mort. » Cracha simplement Ron en japonais.

« Quand tu veux. » Répliqua-t-il dans la même langue.

On pourrait presque apercevoir des éclairs volants entre les deux frères et Harry remarqua sans mal leurs deux auras se cogner, s'entrechoquer agressivement. La pièce était tendue, personne ne savait comment réagir devant la dispute qui semblait empirer. Mais quiconque les connaissait bien remarquerait le scintillement d'amusement et d'anticipation dans le fond de leurs yeux. Harry comme Ron avaient besoin de se défouler un bon coup dans un duel d'entrainement, chose qu'ils n'avaient pas pu faire depuis un moment. Mais ça, les traditionalistes n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir.

« Calmez-vous. » Ordonna soudainement Thomas, le crissement de la chaise contre le sol résonna, signe qu'il venait de se lever. « Ce n'est pas le moment pour les disputes. »

« Thomas…tout va bien… » La voix douce et paisible de Mucha interrompit son ami. « Ils ne font que s'amuser. »

Evidemment, Mucha avait parfaitement vu à travers leur petit jeu. Harry ne s'étonna même plus des interventions du voyant. Mais cela restait frustrant qu'il semblât déjà tout savoir. Peut-être un jour arriverait-il à le surprendre. Qui sait ce que l'avenir leur réservait ?

« Ça ? S'amuser ? » Interrogea Snape et Harry put deviner sans mal son visage sévère et son sourcil haussé.

« Tout à fait. » Affirma Ron en se tournant vers eux comme si rien ne s'était passé. « Pardonnez-nous, on s'est emportés. Nous aimons beaucoup nous taquiner de cette manière… »

« On a passé un peu trop de temps rien que nous deux. » Harry haussa des épaules, mine de rien, un sourire innocent sur les lèvres. « On a cherché des activités divertissantes. »

« Dont ne fait pas partie la peinture. » Le ton jugeur de Ron ne le gêna pas un instant.

« Dont ne fait pas partie la peinture. » Agréa Harry et il leva les mains. « Promis, je ne touche à aucune peinture ni n'en fabrique. »

Il y eut quelques murmures rassurés et Harry bouda. Mais il ne leur en voulait pas. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas apprécier son talent d'artiste-peintre. Bon…il éviterait juste de fabriquer ses propres tubes…être aveugle et être nul en cuisine, chimie, potion n'était pas un bon combo. Pour la survie de l'espèce humaine, il valait mieux qu'il n'y touche plus. A son grand regret.

« Pour en revenir à notre sujet initial : comment as-tu fait pour obtenir le soutien de Lady Bones ? » Demanda Lucius, agacé par la tournure de la conversation – et il n'était pas le seul.

Harry alla se rasseoir tranquillement à table, Sirius et Ron le suivirent. Ron reprit sa chaise et Sirius en prit une nouvelle qu'il approcha près de son filleul le faisant rire chaleureusement.

« Je lui ai parlé, tout simplement. »

« Je te croirais si nous n'avions pas déjà essayé… » Continua juste Lucius.

« Avez-vous montré des preuves ? »

« Tu nous sous-estimes, Enkô. » Intervint Narcissa. « Bien sûr que nous l'avons fait ! »

« Laissez-moi reformuler. » Fit Harry un levant un doigt afin d'éviter la moindre intervention. « Avez-vous pu prouver par des documents officiels venant de James et Lily Potter que Sirius n'était pas le Gardien du Secret et qu'il était mon parrain, donc lié par un lien l'empêchant de me vouloir du mal ? Avez-vous pu prouver que Sirius n'a pas eu de procès grâce aux archives ? »

Personne ne répondit indiquant directement la réponse dont Harry avait besoin. Ils n'avaient rien pu prouver si on partait de ce principe. Il était bien de donner sa parole et de jurer sur la magie qu'on disait la vérité mais un témoignage pouvait être erroné voire changé à cause d'un sortilège. Pour cette raison, il fallait des preuves écrites sur des documents officiels et magiques provenant soit du gouvernement soit de Gringotts, impossibles à recréer, ainsi que des preuves orales – en jurant sur sa vie et la magie. Ne jurer que par la parole ne fonctionnait pas et inversement. Il fallait toujours les deux. Ainsi allait la justice magique.

« En tant que Lord Potter, j'ai pu obtenir sans mal les documents de mes parents, le Directeur Ragnarök a été ravi de m'aider. » Harry sourit innocemment en inclinant la tête sur le côté. « Et en tant que Lord Peverell et avec un peu d'aide, il est tellement facile d'entrer dans les archives du gouvernement sans être gêné… »

Quelques temps avant la séance du Magenmagot, il avait laissé son frère dormir et il était allé à Gringotts demandant des conseils à Ragnarök pour libérer Sirius. Celui-ci n'avait pas hésité un instant et lui avait trouvé les bons documents autour d'une tasse de chocolat chaud. Puis, avec l'aide de ses chères vipères magiques et invisibles, Sa'ha et Oh'ta, Harry avait pu trouver le document attestant du manque de procès de Sirius sans aucun mal. Une vraie partie de plaisir.

« J'ai profité de la confusion du début de séance pour m'asseoir à côté de Lady Bones et pendant tout ce brouhaha, je lui ai juste glissé quelques mots et ces quelques documents. Elle a fait le reste. » Harry déposa son menton dans la paume de sa main, toujours en souriant. « C'est aussi simple que ça. »

Il eut un silence impressionné.

« Par Merlin… » S'étouffa Draco.

« Tu dis ça comme si c'était vraiment aussi simple ! » S'écria Bianca, purement stupéfaite.

« Tu as bon goût, Blaise… » Lança Pansy, un rire sortant de sa gorge.

« Pansy ! » S'exaspéra l'italien, un brin horrifié à la grande confusion d'Harry.

« Impressionnant… » Lâcha Daphné.

« Heureusement que tu es notre allié ! » Rit Sirius en l'étouffant dans une nouvelle étreinte.

Harry rit avec lui, heureux de le voir aussi ouvert, aussi vivant. Ron vint ébouriffer ses cheveux, et lui annonça à quel point il était fier de lui, leur dispute déjà loin derrière eux.

« Bravo. » Fit seulement Thomas mais Harry pouvait voir son contentement par son aura tourbillonnante.

« Un vrai démon derrière ce visage d'ange. » Affirma Ron en déposant ses lèvres sur son front.

Harry sourit malicieusement. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir à quel point son frère avait raison. Son sourire s'élargit. Peut-être était-il temps de débuter cette petite révolution et d'éclaircir les rangs, non ?

**OoO**

Je suis ravie de vous annoncer que c'est la fin du chapitre ! Nous allons enfin entrer dans le vif du sujet de cette 3e partie : les Gobelins et leur petite révolution ! Ouh, ça fait peur !

Ce chapitre n'est pas le plus intéressant au niveau de l'intrigue général, il n'apporte va grand-chose de nouveau. Disons plutôt qu'il est nécessaire pour les relations entre les personnages, surtout entre Blaise et Harry, sans compter Sirius et Ron. Je dirais que c'est plus un chapitre de réconfort après le chapitre dur des Jumeaux. Notre petit cœur avait besoin de ça, ouin !

Je vous laisse mijoter là-dessus !

A bientôt mes chéris !


End file.
